Like a painting on the wall
by Bowl0f0ranges
Summary: When Laura finally decided to gather all of her courage, to sing on Dallas' nightly streets, she had never thought she would encounter a vampire – and such a handsome one at that. And who would have known he would even help her to accomplish some of the tasks on her precious list?
1. Extraordinary Thing

_..._

_Fallen fragile  
Broken busted  
All for nothing_

_Sing my heart out  
For a stranger  
Extraordinary thing_

_[Aqualung – Extraordinary Thing]_

_..._

„You're sittin' here for hours now, young Lady – are you waitin' for somethin'?"

Laura was abruptly ripped out of her daydreams by the sudden attention this stranger paid to her person. Surprised by his regard, she blinked a few times and examined the elderly man sitting on a card box on the corner of the street.

The street lamp shone on him like a spotlight and gave him an even shabbier appearance, than he already had. His clothes where covered in dust as well as the little she could see of his face and hands. With a fisher-hat – that obviously was past its prime – on his head and fingerless gloves, which where already falling apart (as the rest of his clothes seemed to be), he sat there cross-legged and played on his instrument.

In contrast to him and his whole aspect his accordion seemed extremely neat. In fact, Laura even suspected, he had taken his time to polish it before he came here.

He had stopped playing and started to put his precious instrument in it's case, while his eyes darted into her direction every once in a while. Lent to a tree trunk right on the sidewalk, she had listened to the incredibly melancholy sounds he conjured from his accordion – and obviously she had lost track of time.

The sun had already set and she was not an inch nearer to her goal, than the time she had left her apartment in the afternoon.

Originally, she had planned to get her butt out and on the street to sing. Not on this street in particular – but generally on the streets. She had always wanted to sing in front of people and where would it have been easier to find listeners, than in the streets of a city as big as Dallas?

But as making music is a way to express feelings and passions in a tangible, perceptible form, so far her chicken-hearted side had clearly maintained the upper hand and she had passed all the potential places, she would have had an audience – just for the simple reason: _BECAUSE_ she would've had audience.

Actually she was quite a loner and therefore neither used to, nor very keen on showing her feelings to strangers. Turned out to be quite a problem in this case...

She had ended up listening to various other musicians instead of playing music herself and spent all her money, because she would have felt guilty, if she had simply passed them by. By the time she had accepted, that she wouldn't be able to sing one single tone at this time of the day (because there were definitely too many people on the streets), she went back to the musician she liked the most, sat down under a nearby tree and ate a few slices of rusk in the late afternoon sun.

And here she was – apparently hours later – inspected by a quite skilled, potentially homeless old man.

By the time she had left her apartment – well, the one of her grandma to be precise – her honey-colored hair had been tied up in a neat bun. Now a few wisps fell into her face and the bun itself hung a few inches lower than intended and made her look more easygoing than she really was.

In fact she was quite the control freak. She had made her first timetable when she was four, in order to never forget feeding her rat Steward (she had always hoped he would start to talk to her like _Steward Little_ – certainly this childish dream had been dashed) – though she tried not to be overly organized for a couple of months now. At least her accurate manner came handy with her pill schedule...

She sighed and absentmindedly brushed a few crumbs of her afternoon-snack off her skirt and arranged it neatly over her petticoat. It was black and had ribbons in different colors and shapes appliquéd.

Since she had been a bit chubby in high school, she had fallen in love with the 50s style and how it simultaneously emphasized female curves and concealed other, not so convenient ones. That also was about the time she became interested in fashion and began to sew a little. Up until then, most of the clothes in her wardrobe were self-made – as the ones she wore this particular night.

"Well … not exactly", she mumbled and bit on her lip, "Just killing time". To cover up her own horror about her daydreaming (where the heck had the time just gone?) she shrugged her shoulders and examined the musician.

Though she admired his skill, she could have done well without this pitying look he had for her...

"No offense Miss, but you shouldn't be 'round here at night – at least not alone. I'm goin' back to my shack now – you'll get along?", he asked and sounded genuinely concerned. Well, now she at least new he had a roof over his head...

A bit taken aback by his unexpected kindness she muttered a "I'm a big girl – I'll manage..." and watched as he just nodded and gathered his few things.

Actually she was 19 years old, but with her now delicate, almost fragile figure she was often deemed younger than she was. An adult in the eye of the law, but still not allowed to drink alcohol – how hypocritical...

Sometimes she longed for this feeling that special liquid supposedly procured, described as stunning and simultaneously mood improving. She would definitely write drinking some on her to-do-list – maybe in combination with visiting a country where it was allowed to consume it at her age...

As the accordion player was gone, she looked around and scanned the area for unwelcome company. It was already quite dark and the street lights had been activated some time ago. The tree she was sat under and her own silhouette cast long shadows on the sidewalk, as well as the other trees along the alley.

Only a few people were still on the go and those who had passed her by, were all in a hurry and not the least interested in her or her intentions.

And this was perfect – it was _her_ moment!

She carefully unzipped the envelope of her ukulele, pulled her instrument out and laid the cover on the ground in front of her. Just because she couldn't stand audience, didn't mean she wouldn't at least pretend to earn a little money by singing for others!

She lightly brushed over the surface of her ukulele in a tender movement. It was quite scratched and some time ago the sudden inspiration to paint it had infested her and so she had drawn convoluted, geometric ornaments with black varnish onto the reddish wood to cover the scratches.

She was quite content with her work – but with time she had started to regret doing it. Life had taught her to appreciate the simple things more and more. She had learned to accept things as they were – the purer and more natural, the better. At the very least scratches and scars told stories of an eventful life. Mostly, that is.

Fortunately the sound of her instrument was not effected by her creative excess on its exterior. She played a few beats of an Irish lullaby to get a feeling for the strings and proceeded to the first song a few minutes later. Hesitantly she started to sing the first few lines of _'Clocks'_, while still scanning the area around her.

She liked to hear songs about life and death lately, therefore it was just plausible she also sang those songs she enjoyed the most.

The more time passed and the longer she stayed alone, the more confident she grew. Totally dedicated to the music, she started swaying to the beat at some point, with eyes closed, still sitting on the roots of her tree.

When she opened her eyes again, she was just singing _'Far from any road'_, but immediately fell silent at the sight in front of her. She even had trouble keeping her ukulele from kissing the ground because of it.

Was it really necessary to scare the bejesus out of her?!

A boy was leaning totally relaxed against the wall in front of her, just a few feet away. Well – she assumed it was a boy, she couldn't see much of him. He wore a dark sweater with the hood pulled over his head and half his face, while his hands were buried in his pockets. Both – his trousers and his hoodie – were very loose and let plenty of scope for the imagination.

"Pardon me, Miss. I did not intend to scare you. Your voice allured me... If I have frightened you, I am truly sorry!"

His voice was deep and smooth and she caught herself wishing, he would continue talking to her. He had a sort of accent she couldn't quite put her finger on, but it sounded lovely. But while she enjoyed the sonority of his voice, the content put her a little off her stride.

She had never sung in front of another person – not even in front of her parents (at least not intentionally) – so his statement, that he felt her voice _'alluring'_, was something new to her. Laura felt a telltale heat rising to her cheeks, but because of the sparse lighting, she hoped it would remain unnoticed by her opposite.

"Would asking you to continue singing be too much?", he inquired and she could vaguely see him titling his head to the side. Unfortunately, his movement allowed her no further insight into his face, so she curiously leaned forward a little and tried her luck from a lower angle. Now she would have had a quite good peek at his face, if it weren't for the shadow of his hood, which made it impossible for her to make anything out. Slightly disappointed she strengthened the grip on her instrument and sat back against the tree trunk again.

"If it isn't too much to ask _you_, to take your hood off – then I might think about it..." she tried to persuade him with a faint grin on her face, but continued in a slightly harsher tone, "I don't like speaking – let alone singing – to someone who hasn't at least the courtesy to show me his face!"

It was not her intention to be rude, but not being able to look into his eyes made her feel uneasy. He could be a serial killer for all she knew!

While shifting his weight from one foot to the other, he seemed a bit irritated and hesitated for a moment, before he replied, "I am afraid, I would frighten you …"

She couldn't stop a dry lough from escaping her mouth. So he – in all seriousness – thought his mummed appearance would let her feel more at ease, than if he just showed his face? What a weird guy...

"Do you have a scar on your face?", she blurted out with a raised eyebrow, as she had collected her thoughts.

"No."

"Do you miss an eye?"

"... No."

"Your nose?"

"No. I am absolutely positive that all parts of my body are in place.", he replied dryly. She could nearly feel his displeasure about her little mockery. But she didn't really care – she only just had discovered this teasing side of herself, but she definitely liked it!

"Good. Then I don't understand why I should be scared of your face!", she simply stated and crossed her arms in front of her chest, with her Ukulele somewhere in between. It must have looked awkward, but she tried to look as self-confident as possible and expectantly stared at him.

He glanced at her for a brief moment, before he reluctantly raised his hands to the hood and brushed it back. And she was positively surprised by the sight revealed in front of her.

Laura had already been set for a monumental conk or at least a face covered with pimples, but in fact she just got the permission to lay her eyes on one of the most beautiful faces she had ever seen. One of the variety, which you would want to take a picture of, or would like to draw …

He had a prominent jawline with a slightly pointed chin. The shadows that cast over his subtly bowed head, accented his characteristics even more. His lightly curved lips were pressed together in a tight line and gave him a fraught look.

Because of the lack of light she couldn't quite tell his eye color, but she estimated it would fit as perfectly to his appearance, as his other features did.

But aside from his delicate facial attributes and captivating eyes, she noticed that his skin was so pale, that it almost reflected the dim light of the street lamp. Was that the reason why he had covered his face?

"You are a vampire."

This statement caused him to sigh and he closed his eyes, nodding. His relaxed posture vanished, but he tried to remain calm and put his hands back into his pockets.

"I would not be surprised if you wanted me to leave..."

Now _that_ truly baffled her. He thought she wanted him to leave? What a misinterpretation! She was delighted to finally meet a vampire – it was even on her list: _'meet a vampire and talk to him or her (if he or __she__ is kind enough not to kill you before you have the chance to)'_.

She ran her gaze over his torso and watched as his appearance turned from tense to slumped. His shoulders were hunched forward and his head was also bowed. In addition, a small fold had formed between his eyebrows, which gave him a downright pained expression.

"No, I don't want you to... Normally I can't stand people listening to me, that's why I'm here at this time of day – ahem, well _night_. I'm too much of a chicken to sing in front of an audience – even if I'd love to. But hey – at some point I have to start to pull myself together, why not start now?"

Laura tried to give him the most honest and reassuring smile she could manage. She had no idea what kind of thoughts tormented him, and she doubted greatly, that he would want to confide in a 19 year old girl – whatever it was. So her only opportunity was to cheer him up with a little bit of human kindness – and music of course.

While she had spoken, he had opened his eyes and lifted his head. His look changed to an expressionless, but when she smiled at him the corner of his mouth twitched ever so slightly upwards as well.

They looked at each other for a while, until she finally realized that he probably wanted her to begin singing. Embarrassed, she cleared her throat and tugged away at the strings of her ukulele.

"I should probably start... I think I already know which song I'd like to sing for you."

She broke the eye contact and tried as best she could to focus on her instrument. Some beats playing ahead with the ukulele, she began to sing with an initially quite shaky voice.

After the first two stanzas, she felt comfortable enough to look up at the vampire-boy in front of her and as she did so, she encountered his very attentive expression when their eyes met.

_"And I came upon a doctor_  
_Who appeared in quite poor health  
_ _I said, "There's nothing I can do for you_  
_You can't do for yourself"_  
_He said, "Oh, yes you can, just hold my hand_  
_I think that that would help"_  
_So I sat with him a while_  
_And I asked him how he felt_  
_He said, "I think I'm cured_  
_No, in fact I'm sure of it_  
_Thank you stranger  
_ _For your therapeutic smile"_

_So that's how I learned the lesson_  
_That everyone's alone_  
_And your eyes must do some raining_  
_If you're ever gonna grow_  
_When crying don't help, you can't compose yourself  
_ _It's best to compose a poem_  
_An honest verse of longing_  
_Or a simple song of hope_

_We'll keep working on the problem_  
_We know we'll never solve_  
_Of love's uneven remainders_  
_Our lives are fractions of a whole_  
_But if the world could remain within a frame_  
_Like a painting on a wall_  
_Then I think we'd see the beauty then_  
_And stand staring in awe  
At our still lives posed  
_ _Like a bowl of oranges_  
_Like a story told_  
_By the fault lines and the soil"_

The closer the song came to its end, the more his gaze won on intensity and even if she had rather avoided it at first, she could not avert her glance, as soon as they had eye contact.

It was almost as if he would enchant her in some kind of way and of course vampires in fact _had_ these special skills, but she doubted that he actively contributed something to this fascination she felt at his sight. Rather, she had the feeling that her subconscious forced her to savor the moment as best she could. Who knew if she would ever come so close to a vampire again – and such a handsome one at that...

When the last tone of her ukulele died away, she could just smile at him – a little embarrassed though. This particular song had the ability to cheer her up every time she listened to it, and whereas she had skipped a phrase, it might as well have helped a little, to let him see a few things from a slightly different perspective.

Because most problems were just a matter of perspective...

She cleared her throat self-consciously, when he hadn't been moving the tiniest bit after a few minutes and was afraid her song selection had upset him. But then he suddenly closed his eyes, exhaled slowly and... unexpectedly smiled at her.

Another score on her list she could check off now: _'make a stranger smile'_.

"This was a remarkably lovely choice you made … Thank you", he whispered, still smiling slightly. She couldn't prevent her cheeks from blushing again and with the knowledge, that he was a vampire and certainly able to see it, she turned even redder. A bit angry about her body's reaction, she attempted to cover her face in a humorous way and simply held the body of her ukulele in front of it.

When she felt that her cheeks had calmed down again, she let her instrument sink into her lap, quickly glanced at his face and was met by an amused grin. She just shrugged her shoulders to play her previous performance down and began to ship her ukulele in its case again. With practiced hands it was quickly stowed and placed in her backpack.

"Well … I'm heading home now – it's quite late..." she began softly and sat up against the tree trunk.

She often felt dizzy when she stood up too quickly, so she leaned against the trunk to keep her balance when she world began spinning around her.

Her counterpart pushed himself off the wall and was in front of her within a second. He bestowed an almost worried look on her and she had to smile about that idea. A vampire was _worried_ about a human girl with equilibrium problems – and this Newlin guy claimed, vampires would be creatures of Satan and had no compassion.

"I would like to escort you home. It is not wise to wander the streets alone at night. You would represent a tempting prey for my kind...", he explained with a smooth voice.

Laura turned and looked at him, just before she nodded gently. What was the worst that could happen? If he had wanted to hurt her, he would have done it half an hour ago!

After the first few steps, she realized that she was probably not in the best shape, but before she could fall back to the tree trunk to grab a hold, an arm was already wrapped around her shoulders and steadied her.

"I am afraid you are not in the constitution to walk home now. Let me carry you to your residence – it would take only a fraction of the time we would need to walk. I just need you to direct the way..."

"You can't carry me all the way home – that's way too far," she stammered and looked at him in horror. Only now she was aware of how close they were and as if he had guessed her thoughts, she felt his grip around her shoulder loosen a little.

As she could see now, his eyes had the color of fern leaves – something in between green and grey. They gave him a thoroughgoing enigmatic appearance – she had never seen anybody with such an eye-color, but as she had assumed it fit marvelously to his features...

He only smiled at her in a mild way and before she knew it, he had caught the back of her knees with his other arm and lifted her up. She hardly managed to suppress a scream – that wouldn't have been particularly pleasant for his over-sensitive ears...

"Believe me: carrying your petite body will not demand the slightest effort from me", he laughed while he examined her, "Now … the directions please?!"

He stood still, with Laura in his arms and expectantly gazed down at her. Did she even want him to bring her home yet? She could just as well sit a little longer under the tree with him. But it was probably already too late to backtrack...

She murmured a short description of the directions into his shoulder and then leant her head against it. Only subconsciously she recognized, that his body felt much more muscular than she had suspected...

The cold night air quickly passed her by. He had to be traveling at an insane speed, but she didn't dare to open her eyes. She couldn't take the risk of getting sick and fast movements tended to make her uncomfortable.

The thought that their paths would separate soon, pricked worse at her than she had thought possible. She had just become acquainted with this vampire, my god – she didn't even know his name!

Since she came to Dallas she had obviously been more lonesome than she had realized before. Probably this was the reason why she felt so attached to this stranger...

"We have arrived," he breathed into her ear, when he suddenly came to a halt and she lifted her head a little to take a look around.

They really were in her neighborhood – no, they even stood in front of the main entrance of her residential building. Barely two minutes ago, he had lifted her up into his arms and now they were already at their destination?!

The handsome stranger carefully put her to the ground and continued to support her, as she parted from him, still a little shakily.

"Thank you. That was very kind of you," she managed to rasp and walked as confident as possible to the main door. She had the feeling there wasn't anything left for her to say and although she desperately wanted to extend the time in his company, she couldn't for the life of her find a plausible reason for them to keep talking – even less a reason for them to stay in touch.

He watched from a few feet's distance, as she dug her key out and unlocked the door. She opened it just a few inches but paused for a moment, while neither of them said a word. With a sigh she opened the door fully, as he hadn't reacted in any way and wanted to close it behind her. But when a thought suddenly crossed her mind, she immediately stopped in her movement.

"I don't even know your name," she whispered through the half closed door, knowing he would catch her every word. At least she didn't want to be forced to think of him as _'handsome stranger_' or something...

"Godric," he replied immediately and with the blink of an eye he stood only a few steps away from her.

"Pardon?", she blurted out confused, opened the door a little more and eyed him perplex. She had been a bit taken aback by his speed and wasn't really able to comprehend what he had said at that moment.

"My name is Godric", he told her patiently and closed the gap between them with three graceful steps, "Should you ever be threatened by vampires of this area, tell them you are under my protection and no harm will come upon you."

She looked at him with wide eyes and gulped, secretly hoping that she would never be in such a situation. Her first collision with a vampire had probably been a lucky strike – according to his assumptions. She definitely had more luck than judgement.

"Thank you Godric. I don't know how to thank you sufficiently..."

He only smiled gently and slowly put a finger under her chin. She would have had enough time to avert her head, but instead she pointedly stood his gaze.

"There is no need to thank me" he whispered, rubbing his thumb gently over her chin as he lifted it softly. Even though he was not particularly tall for a man, he was still a few inches taller than herself and she had to look up to meet his eyes.

"But I would really like to know your name as well..." he finally broke the silence after some hesitation. A smile began to spread across her face.

He showed some sort of interest in her, perhaps she would see him again after all...

"Laura Freeman", she whispered and instinctively leaned into his touch, as his hand grazed up to her cheek. Their eyes were still locked at each other and she had the feeling, he'd be able to see right into her soul.

"Laura Freeman", he echoed with his velvety voice and a chill ran down her spine at the sound of her name. She absentmindedly bit on her lower lip and took a deep breath.

With a little bit more practice dealing with men, she wouldn't feel that uneasy and self-conscious now. She should have given in to some of the attempts of her friends, to hook her up with somebody. Damn her solitary manner …

He slowly ran his index finger from her temple over her cheek and down to her chin again. With every passing second, the feeling that he deliberately turned her head, grew stronger and apparently her gaze let him guess her thoughts, because a cunning grin formed around his lips.

"Maybe we will meet again, Laura Freeman. Have a good night", he said softly and leaned forward to place a chaste kiss on her forehead. He let go of her chin, turned around and took a few steps into the darkness of the night.

"And thank you for your therapeutic smile", his low voice reached her ears, after he had stopped for a few moments to glance at her over his shoulder.

And with that, he was gone.

* * *

**A/N:** As you may have noticed I'm not a native speaker - so please have mercy with me...  
But don't get me wrong: I would really appreciate it, if you'd point my mistakes out to me. I could correct them - and everybody would benefit ;)  
Thanks for reading and every review is immensely appreciated ;)


	2. Agnus Dei

_..._

_Agnus Dei, qui tollis peccata mundi,  
__miserere nobis_

_Agnus Dei, qui tollis peccata mundi,  
__miserere nobis_

_Agnus Dei, qui tollis peccata mundi,  
__dona nobis pacem_

_[Agnus Dei – Samuel Barber]_

_..._

When he had left Laura Freeman that night, he felt forced to do so in the fastest way possible: he took off into the darkness of the starless Dallas sky. The urge to stay with her and wait for her to invite him in – which presumably would have occurred if he had not fled her place – was too overwhelming to gamble with.

It also would do no harm to have a sober mind, before he returned to his nest again. It would not have been wise to appear there with his thoughts in such a messy condition as they were in right now.

To be honest, he was quite surprised how much the soothing voice of this reckless young one had touched him. It was safe to say, that he had not been feeling much at all (besides an aching remorse) in the last at least decades – to the dismay of the few vampires he had come to call friends and who had noticed his aloof manner. Some of them had gone to great lengths to improve his mood, needless to say it was to no avail.

He had played with the thought of meeting the sun for quite some time now, one could almost say he had already made up his mind about it. In most of his years as a vampire, he had just lived to survive and whereas this was not an easy task throughout his first 700 years or so, his nights grew void when his own strength began to rise beyond those of his enemies and while they decreased in number, he gained the time to become aware of his loneliness.

It took him a few hundred years to find a worthy companion, but Eric had definitely paid off the many solitary nights he had spent searching for him. His progeny had taught him the joy of companionship and he learned to be a father, a brother, a son – at times even a lover. Never before had he had the fortune to have someone he could rely on, he could care for – and who cared for him as well.

At the thought of his progeny, a faint smile flitted over his indifferent mask and before he properly thought about it, he opened up their bond for a tiny amount, just enough to catch a brief glimpse of his sons emotional condition and let him know, that he himself was fine.

And indeed, he felt better, more alive, than in a long time – and all just because of a petite, young woman. To hear this clear, alluring voice sing about life and it's finiteness with humorous, as well as melancholy phrases, stirred something inside of him, that he had thought long gone. She had been alone for a reason and still she hadn't chased him away, no, she even went out of her way and sang one of the most beautiful and wise songs for him, he had ever heard.

A comfortable warmth spread in his chest when he thought about how Laura had reacted after he had revealed himself. She had immediately known, that he was a vampire but had neither shown fear of him, nor offered him her blood or body, as it was so disgustingly common nowadays. It was sort of refreshing to encounter such an innocent but simultaneously broad-minded being.

It took all his over 2000 years of practice, to suppress a grin when he pictured her face in his mind, a few moments before he had left her. Her bewildered look had made it plainly obvious to him, that she hadn't had the slightest experience with men and to his shame he had to admit, that this thought pleased him beyond measure.

Since his progenies and his path had parted, he had lost any relation to this world, that was left to this point. The insatiable greed for revenge his son felt, was something he couldn't tolerate, let alone comprehend anymore. Every one of his attempts to lead his progeny on a less cruel and dangerous path had been in vain – his reasoning had fallen on deaf ears and that disappointed him tremendously.

At that time he had lost the hope for his kind to evolve, because he lost the faith in any change of attitude of his own son. His dream of a peaceful coexistence with the human world collapsed like a house of cards.

But now an imprudent, young human had achieved, that he started to reconsider his mindset. Through the tender and kind demeanor she had approached an unknown vampire with – _him_, of all who could have found her – she had shown him, that at least the human species was ready to alter their course. It was a glimmer of hope he would allow to stir.

As feeling of curiosity – that did not belong to him – flooded through his body, he was rudely reminded of the still open bond to his progeny and immediately closed it again. Shocked by his own unmindful behavior just moments ago, he shot even higher into the sky to cool down at last.

By the time he reached the outermost shell of the atmosphere, he had regained his control and started to decrease his speed until he came to a halt. It was comfortingly silent out here and one of the places he preferred to retreat to. Being a vampire had its benefits...

He came here to cool down whenever it was necessary and he was not capable of doing so in any other way. A few nights ago he would not have given in to such an immature intuition, as to seek a connection to his son, he had not had contact with for decades.

His improved mood had obviously clouded his thoughts, something he would not allow to happen again. Something that should not have happened in the first place!

He was not just any vampire, he was the sheriff of area 9 and one of the most powerful creatures in the new world. He had responsibilities – many lives depended on him. He could not let his feelings dictate his decisions and actions. It would undermine his authority and sophisticate the picture everyone of his underlings had of _Death_, if he showed his emotions.

Being always capable of maintaining an inscrutable appearance, was one of hist most beneficial and necessary abilities. It was simultaneously the best attack and the most effective defense.

But even with his over 2000 years of practice in self-control, it was hard for him to suppress such strong and welcome feelings, as the encounter of the young one had triggered.

He took an unnecessary breath of the thin air, as he descended and let go of his thoughts. It was the best for all involved, if he forgot Laura Freeman and her lovely voice as soon as possible. Right now preferably...

He had committed horrible cruelties in the past – and his presence in her life would just bring misery upon her sooner or later. If she had known of which ferociousness he had been capable of, she certainly would have fled from him in fear or disgustedly spitted into his face.

Neither was he worth listening to her soothing voice, nor her presence or her time. Seeing her again, would do her no service...

With cold concrete under his feet once more, he strolled to his nest at human speed, observing the passing cars. The world around him had changed so quickly in the last decades and centuries, he was still astounded by the many technical achievements.

From candles to light bulbs, from telegrams to short messages and cell phones – now smart phones (as if a technical device could be referred to as 'smart'). Sometimes it was hard to keep up with the times.

But despite their share to atmospheric pollution, he had always had an obsession with automobiles – but especially motorcycles. Presumably it had something to do with his passion for speed. Time also changes habits and preferences, so it seems...

As he reached his residence, he forced his thoughts into nothingness, ignored Isabel's worried questions and went straight to his room.

This was one of the rare nights he welcomed the imminent sunrise. In sleep he was not bound to pretend to be someone, he was not anymore. And he was so very tired of pretending…

* * *

The next night seemed to be business as usual. He sorted through the piles of paperwork on his desk, while Isabel attacked him with questions of his whereabouts the night ago. Obviously was his apathetic mask not as convincing, as he had hoped.

When she didn't stop her bothersome queries despite his constant silentness, he darted a warning glance at her, which prompted her to fall quiet immediately and she soon left him alone. It was difficult enough not to think of the petit human, even without Isabel's undesirable interrogation, she needed not to rub salt into the wound...

He just went through the requests of settlement in his area around midnight, as he heard someone tearing the front door to his mansion open and after a whoosh of air his blond Viking kneeled in front him. His head was tilted to the floor, which caused his long blond hair fall into his face and hide his expression.

He should have known, that Eric wouldn't leave it at that …

"Master", his progeny uttered submissively and bowed his head. They had not seen each other for a long time and the circumstances of their parting had been bitter. It was no surprise that he would react reserved, the moment he came into his makers sight.

"No need for such courtesies, son", Godric simply stated in a calm voice and rose from his chair to round the office desk and come to stand in front of the Viking. "You may stand up!"

Eric immediately rose and let his investigative gaze run over his makers appearance. He obviously hadn't fed in a while, as his – even for their kind – unhealthy paleness exhibited. Worried, but also curious as to why his maker had allowed him insight into his emotions the night ago, he gestured questioningly to the seat in front of the desk and sat down as he received a silent nod.

"What brings you here, son?", Godric asked in a smooth voice and leant back against the desk while he crossed his arms over the chest. It was obvious to him, why he had come, but he was curious, if Eric had the courage to admit it, if asked so directly.

"I merely felt the urge to pay my beloved maker a visit", his progeny teased with a crooked smile, but continued after he received a raised eyebrow from his opposite, "But maybe I'm also interested as to why you have been so … _delighted_ yesterday?!"

Godric merely snorted unimpressed and turned to take his seat behind the desk again. Ignoring his unhealthily nosy progeny, he tended to the settlement requests again. If Eric wanted to know anything in particular, he would have to ask him directly.

"It was obviously not a donor – so, did you meet someone?", Eric thought out loud and as his maker paused with his writing for just the blink of an eye, he knew he was on the right trail.

"How old is she and how does she look like? Who is her maker? Where did she come from?", it bubbled out of him, but he immediately fell silent when he heard a chuckle escape his makers usually austere mouth.

A _chuckle_. It had been at least 500 years since he last had heard Godric _chuckle_. Eric was astounded but it only fueled his curiosity.

"Please Eric, bother to enlighten me, as to why you are certain I encountered a _vampire_?", Godric challenged him, deposed his pen and interlaced his fingers in front of his face while glaring at his progeny searchingly. It amused him, that he still behaved like the narrow-minded Viking he had turned over 1000 years ago – even if only in a few situations.

Eric's jaw dropped in blatant disbelief, but he soon regained control over his facial expression and coughed, slightly embarrassed. "Why wouldn't you drink from her, if it was a human?", he simply asked and tried to sound as if his assumptions had to be obvious.

"And why do you assume, that we speak of a '_her_'?", Godric asked with a wicked grin, "You of all people should know best, that my tastes tend to change!"

His progeny growled in defiance and leant back in his seat. "You won't tell me anything, will you?", he exclaimed frustrated, knowing it would be useless to pump his maker further on. "At least tell me the name!", he insisted and stood up, "I've come the whole way from Louisiana – you owe me at least that!"

Godric just chuckled again and shook his head in amusement. "And I thought you merely felt the '_urge to pay me a visit__'_?!", he reminded his son teasingly, but genuinely smiled at him. He watched how Eric's hands started to form a fist, but slackened the next moment as if they had a mind on their own. His progeny sighed defeatedly and just nodded.

"At least it was a pleasure to see, that your mood has improved", he sincerely noted, bowed his head to his maker and turned to leave the room. "And even if it really is a human man, who is responsible for that – I'm still deeply grateful for whatever he's done..."

Such caring words scarcely escaped his progeny's mouth, but whenever they where spoken, it warmed Godric from the inside. He did not have the heart to let his son leave like that, so he told him what he wanted to know, while he watched his broad back: "Laura Freeman"

Eric turned in surprise and faced his maker questioningly.

"I will not tell you anything more, but I assume you will screen her anyway", Godric noted in a knowing tone and rested his chin in a relaxed manner on his interlaced fingers, "But do not dare to bother her – did I make myself clear?"

The Viking examined the youthful face of his maker and nodded reluctantly, when his eyebrows started to approach each other. "Crystal clear", Eric stated and couldn't suppress a grin. At least he had a name now. Something to start with …

* * *

The following nights he had little to tend to, so he left the nest to stroll through the city and, while doing so, check if everything was in order. But no matter which direction he pursued, he always found himself on the same street corner, where he had met the delicate, young human. And each time, she was already there and sang the same blue songs as two nights before.

Night after night he listened to her enchanting voice from the distance and it broke his still heart, as he watched her look around between the songs again and again, just to eventually sigh in disappointment. She hoped to meet him again – that was why she was here. That was the reason she came to this location every night, although she had to traverse the city.

Godric always waited until she had packed up her things and took the bus home and even then, he followed until she stepped out in her neighborhood, to make sure she arrived safely at her residence.

In the fifth night, however, he had decided that things could not go on like that any more. He had to put an end to her nocturnal excursions, they were far too dangerous and he would not be able to be here every night.

The first people he could find nearby, were two young men – probably in their early twenties. They had been drinking – which was unfortunately impossible to miss, thanks to their vile breath – and talking quite loudly about their latest _'__pickup__'_. They seemed, to be relatively decent – apart from their dubious intentions regarding women – so he took the time to initiate a quick chat with them, before he began to glamour them.

"You will be as rude and insolent towards the singing girl you will meet a few blocks away, as you possibly can. Make sure that she leaves this place and is intimidated enough to drive straight home and never leave her apartment alone again after sunset. But under no circumstances are you allowed to touch her!", the ancient vampire demanded of the two motionless figures in front of him. "After you have answered my question you will walk down this road and do what I just said. And you will forget, that you ever met me – have I made myself clear?"

They both answered with _"yes"_ and immediately set out to perform his instructions. He watched them from a nearby rooftop and whereas he was disgusted by their words, they had the requested effect – Laura soon realized that they would not leave her alone anytime soon. She hastily grabbed her few things and called for the next passing cab.

When he made it to this particular street corner the next night, she was not there. As well as every following night, he could just gaze at the empty space she had sat in and listen to the monotone traffic noise.

* * *

Over the next few weeks, his mood reached an unparalleled low. Threats of vampire-hostile organizations piled up and the resentment of his subordinates was already difficult to calm. Especially the death of reverend Newlin drove a wedge between the already crippled relations between humans and vampires, because the _Fellowship __O__f __T__he __S__un_ blamed his kind for Newlin's death. It was only a matter of time, until the hate speeches of the young reverend would require the first victim in his ranks.

The only solution to calm the waters at this point, would have been a vampire who voluntarily delivered himself for all the others. The Fellowship would then be in the position to call him to account, in lieu of his kind and thereby they would perhaps realize, that it was unrewarding to fight violence with violence.

And that was the reason, why he currently was located in the basement of Mr. Newlin's church. He would burn for all his comrades. And for himself.

The sun would finally obtain his sacrifice...

It was an unexpectedly comforting feeling to know, that everything was soon to end. Nevertheless, he had hoped that they would not let him wait that long. He sat in his cell for over two weeks now, with nothing more than a cot to sleep on and – as you might expect – a Bible.

Despite what most would assume, he had read this book several times in his long life, especially in the last century. But he could not remember any passage that would justify an execution like his. This may have been the reason why they kept him waiting so long. Maybe Mr. Newlin had come to his senses after all …

"_Godric_. Godric, can you hear me? Isabel and Eric sent us. Godric!... – I know he's down here somewhere. I heard the awful things they're plannin' to do to him."

He shot up from his sitting position, as he heard a female voice call his name.

She had to be situated in one of the rooms to his left and now tried to calm a man whose voice sounded suspiciously like Isabel's human. Apparently they were not able to perform their plan as anticipated and were now captured just like him.

Well, not quite – he had basically the opportunity to break out at any time...

He should have known that Isabel would inform Eric about his disappearance and that he – the Vikings he was – would search for him with all available resources.

Disappointed, he shook his head and sat back down on the cot. To implicate humans was truly irresponsible, but the girl seemed to be sure that a certain _Bill_ would save them.

His progeny would thus appear soon and probably other vampires would follow him for support. He closed his eyes tiredly and leant his back against the wall. This had not been supposed to happen …

He managed to block the conversations of the two humans out and noticed only subconsciously, that Mr. Newlin paid them a short visit once. Totally withdrawn into himself, he sat cross-legged on the concrete floor, when he suddenly heard the desperate cries of the girl.

That they had been imprisoned because of him was one thing, but he would not allow that they came to harm through his actions.

Without much effort he rammed down an entire side of the cage and was at the scene within seconds. Gabe was about to lay hands on the young woman, who made every effort to fight back, while Hugo leant unconsciously against the wall.

With a pointed grip Godric grabbed this shabby example of the human species by his neck, pulled him away from the petite blonde and made him dangle a few inches over the floor. "Godric, it's _me_!" After a small movement with his other hand, this particular culprit was finished. Never again would he lay a hand on an unwilling female.

"You should not have come", he declared in a calm voice and watched the woman's attempts to close her lacerated garment. They both turned their heads abruptly in the direction of the basement door, when they suddenly heard screams.

"Bill", she shouted in relief, but he had to belie her expectations. "No", he clarified immediately, and directed his next words at the door, "I'm here my child. Down here."

Within the next second, his Viking stood before him, eying him with one of the most relieved expressions he had ever seen on him. "Godric.", Eric whispered and immediately fell to his knees.

"You were a _fool_ for sending humans after me", the older vampire noted with slightly furrowed eyebrows. Frustration was resonating in his voice while he stared sternly down at his progeny.

"I had no other choice. These savages they… they seek to destroy you", his son tried to reason with him. Only hesitantly he lifted his head to face his maker.

"I am aware of what they've planned", the older vampire admitted without batting an eye and pointed in Hugo's direction, but kept staring at his son, "This one betrayed you."

The young woman made herself felt in that moment and interposed, that Hugo had been a member of the Fellowship and lured them into a trap.

"How long has it been since you've fed," his son asked him carefully, obviously ignoring the upset female. Concern was clearly visible on his face while his inquiring gaze ran over Godrics appearance.

"I require very little blood anymore," he told him quietly, when suddenly the alarm went off. "Save the human," he demanded immediately and turned to the blonde woman, "Go with him."

"I'm not leaving your side until you are-", the Viking started but his maker interrupted him with the simple statement "I can take care of myself".

The ruffled female called on the younger vampire to go, but before they reached the door, Godric warned him not to shed blood.

Soon after his overzealous son had gone, he also left the basement, to watch the chaotic mess of running humans from the church's rooftop. He stoically stood there, as some shouted commands, while others simply wanted to escape from the site, until he abruptly felt his sons unbearable pain.

Alarmed, he immediately headed for the direction he could sense Eric's presence in and was overwhelmed by a blend of misery and pride at the sight in front of him. While he had problems to restrain himself, as not to immediately free his son from the silver chains in which he was chained, he was also incredibly proud that Eric had surrendered without a fight, in order not to prevent further turmoil.

While he desperately thought of any possible way to free his progeny without harming anyone, this ominous _Bill_ suddenly entered the church and one thing quickly lead to another: an unknown, young man hit the Reverend with a blue bullet to the head, which apparently did no major damage, and distracted him long enough, to allow the young woman from the basement – _Sookie_ – to rush at his sons side and free him from the silver chains.

Relieved about this unexpected turn, Godric retreated to the organ and watched the further course of action. But contrary to his belief that now everything had changed for good, the door suddenly burst open and a horde of vampires stormed in. Each of them immediately grabbed one of the humans and made sure, that they could no longer move.

"Steve Newlin! You have pushed us too far. You expect us to sit on our thumbs while you round up your men to come lynch us? We'll kill you first. Same way we did your father."

He should have known, that this dimwitted vampire would show up sooner or later. Only for political reasons had he appointed Stan as lieutenant, for he was neither reliable, nor very successful at the tasks he imposed on him. But he would never have deemed him stupid enough to assassinate the head of the _Fellowship_!

"Enough!" he shouted as he finally ran out of patience and stepped forward to the railing. "You came for me I assume, underling."

"Yes sheriff."

"These people have not harmed me. You see? We _can_ coexist. Mr. Newlin, I do not wish to create bloodshed when none is called for. Help me set an example. If we leave you in peace, will you do the same?"

"I will not negotiate with subhumans!", Mr. Newlin contered and struggled to stand up. "Kill me!", he demanded defiantly and stared at Erik with a manic look, "Do it. Jesus will protect me!"

"I am actually older than your Jesus. I wish I could have known him, but I missed it", Godric informed him coolly and in a flash he stood behind the reverend and grabbed his neck. "Good people, who of you is willing to die for this man's madness?", he addressed the still armed humans.

Silent glances were exchanged, but nobody dared to say anything. "That's what I thought. Stand down, everyone. People, go home. It's over now."

Gradually, the humans one by one dropped their weapons and stumbled out of the building. With a disregarding move of his hand he pushed the hate preacher to his knees and adressed him in a calm tone: "I daresay my faith in humankind is stronger than yours."

When he started to head to the exit, it merely took a "come" to urge most of the vampires to leave. Only a few stubborn ones still did not make any move to exit the building.

"Sir – after what these humans have done to you?!", Stan reminded him but was silenced by another single, but firm "Come!"

It didn't need another word for his subordinates to follow Godric silently to his nest. His mood sank even more, as he thought of what was in store for him now...

* * *

**A/N:** Hey there - sorry that it took me so long, but I was on vacation :)

Thanks sooo much for your reviews **downbelowgirl, PrinessFergie, Ilovefashion2001, Lyzz Cullen **and** ElvenVamp** \- they are hugely appreciated :)

I hope you're not too disappointed by my Godric-POW, but it was necessary - otherwise the gap between the chapters would have been too vast ;) I admid that I entertained the thought of writing a Godric-POW for a long time, but it turned out to be a lot harder than I had assumed and the result is unfortunately nowhere near the one I had in mind -_-

The next chapter will definitely be a Laura-chapter again, but I'm afraid, it will take some time ... Now that my classes start again, I will not have much time to write :/

So – have a nice day/night, stay tuned ;)

… and _please_ leave a review :)


	3. I've Seen It All

_..._

_I've seen it all, I have seen the trees,  
__I have seen the willow leaves dancing in the breeze_

_I've seen a man killed by his best friend  
__And lives that were over before they were spent_

_I've seen what I was and I know what I'll be,  
__I've seen it all there is no more to see_

_[Björk – I've seen it all]_

_..._

When the limo came to a halt, she couldn't help but whisper an overwhelmed _"wow"_ at the sight in front of her. So _here_ did Godric live. _Nice_.

Embarrassed she looked down at herself, while she thought of the surely well-dressed guests she would encounter at this _'welcome-party'_. It was safe to say, that her outfit would be the cheapest...

Eric hadn't allowed her much time to think about it, hence she had hurriedly chosen a self sewn, midnight-blue shirt dress. The buttons were matt-black and matched the black, filigree flower patterns on the simple, cotton fabric. Around her neck hung a delicate, silver pocket watch her grandmother had bestowed her. The light blue peacock on the snow-white porcelain front was already fading, but nevertheless it was one of her most cherished jewelries.

Now that she thought about it, it had probably not been the best idea to choose a silver necklace for a vampire-party. She could only hope, that they wouldn't misinterpret her choice of trinket and think she didn't trust them...

Sighing doubtfully, she raised her arm to open the car door, but before she could reach the handle it was torn open and a hand hovered in front of her face, waiting for her to grab it. These vampires had exceptionally good manners...

"Hurry up! We already wasted enough time!", the good looking, tall vampire noted displeased. With a smooth motion he helped her into a standing position and lead her to the front door of the intimidating mansion.

The entrance hall was huge and brightly lit, but what immediately caught her eye, was a queue of vampires as well as humans who obviously waited for something.

"What do they line up for?", Laura whispered curiously and raised her expectant gaze to the blond vampires face.

"To tell Godric how glad they are, that he is safely back at home, I assume", he murmured with a bored tone, "I told you we would be late if you change." He shook his head and with a hand on her back, he urged her to take a place in the queue.

"And by the way: there is no need to whisper – the vampires can hear you anyway", he noted with an amused grin and her cheeks immediately started to feel unusually warm. How could she have forgotten about their supernatural abilities?!

"Where are you going?", she asked alarmed, when he turned to leave her.

"I'm going to mingle with the crowd and look for someone to eat", Eric answered bluntly and winked at her, "You brought the long wait on yourself and I'm surely not going to hold your hand in the meantime!" With a leisure move of his hand he excused himself and disappeared in the throng.

Laura sighed heavily and turned to look how many people exactly where waiting to see Godric. It were at least 15 persons, as far as she could see – what the hell should she do in the meantime? She already felt out of place while being with Eric, but completely alone she was afraid they would expel her...

As if he had heard her self-conscious thoughts, the man in front of her turned around and smiled at her brightly. He had short, blond hair and friendly, hazel eyes with tiny wrinkles around them and because of his tan, she was quite sure he was human.

"What brings a beautiful, young Lady such as you're to a place like this?", he asked and made a sweeping gesture while curiously glaring at her.

"Well... I'm buffing up an acquaintance, so to say", she admitted a little uneasy and proceeded a few strides as the next person stepped in front of Godric.

To be honest, she didn't really know, why she was here. If the gloomy vampire would have wanted to see her, he had come by weeks ago – after all he knew where she lived.

She highly doubted that he would be pleased to see her, but Eric had been very persistent. Besides, he was a master in the art of persuasion and it was not of much help, that she was the kind of person, who was giving in to almost every promotor who took the time to speak more than three minutes to her (therefore she was member of quite a few charity and nature protection organizations).

"Do you know Godric well?", she asked the grinning man curiously. Eric had not been very cooperative when it came to information about the young looking vampire. He didn't even tell her how they were connected.

When he first showed up at her door a few days ago, he simply told her, that Godric was missing and that he wanted to know, if she had any information about his whereabouts. She had absolutely no clue as to why – _of all people! _– he was asking _her_ and at first refused to invite him in – well, she even had the guts to shut the door in his face.

Feelings of concern and sadness had flushed her at the mention of the handsome vampire and she couldn't think straight at that moment – at least that's what she told Eric later on to justify her reaction, when she finally had given in and extended an invitation (after he had hammered on her poor door, till she feared he would knock it down – _literally_...).

But to be honest a certain degree of her rudeness was attributable to the fact, that the huge one hadn't been particularly nice at first and demanded her help with such an unbelievable taken-for-grantedness, that it had repelled her.

And now she had suddenly met someone who could possibly quench her thirst of knowledge. She eagerly eyed the now quite irritated man in front of her, but her hopes were dashed when he simply asked: "Who?"

"Godric?! The vampire you are waiting to speak to?", she stated incredulously, while they stepped ahead once again. "Oh – well I just want to apologise! I kinda fought for the wrong side at first", he told her honestly and scratched the back of his head in an abashed manner.

"What do you mean with_ 'wrong side'_?", she asked warily and narrowed her eyes at him. The grin on the blonde mans face faltered and he sighed heavily, before he started to tell her everything – from his womanizing and how it made him number one suspect in several murders in his hometown, to the point where _he himself_ started to believe that he was _indeed_ the killer and how a churchman had taken advantage of his state of weakness and lulled him in with words of appreciation and support.

How he could have been persuaded to join the _Fellowship Of The Sun_ was beyond her, but apparently he had been and ended up carpentering a scaffold for Godric's execution, before he fortunately came to his senses and finally knocked Steve Newlin out, by firing a paintball gun at him.

His – _Jason's_ – story was hard to believe, but nevertheless it lightened Laura's mood. At least she had never been member of the _Fellowship_. Furthermore his babbling helped her killing the time while waiting and when he finally came to an end, there were only two people left in front of her.

And suddenly it struck her: what the hell was she going to say? Eric had insisted, that she had to meet the aloof vampire – but never had he told her what she should do _then_!

"I just want to say I'm real sorry for what the fellowship put you through", she heard Jason say and started to panic. She would be next!

"You helped save many lives today, Mr. Stackhouse. Please know you have friends in this area whenever you visit", the young looking vampire replied in a calm voice and her heart rate decreased slightly. Well, if he acted so nice toward a former _Fellowship_ member, he wouldn't chase her out of his residence, would he?!

"Thanks man, but I don't know if I'll be wanting to come back any time soon", the blonde noted and turned to leave. This guy definitely needed some manners, she thought and watched as he moved to the side.

When her gaze finally settled on Godric, he eyed her disbelievingly, his brows furrowed and his mouth a thin line. Had she done something wrong?

"What are you doing here Laura?", he asked strait forward, with a cold voice and her heart sank.

Why had he been nice to the _Fellowship_ guy, but snapped at her? She felt like she got off at the wrong station, but as she became aware of her slightly agape mouth and generally shocked expression, she forced herself to display a bored look and gazed at the harsh vampire in front of her with tired eyes.

"Well, it's _nice to meet you too_, Godric!", she countered bitterly and clenched her hands to fists, "And I'm _fine_, thanks for asking!" Without further hesitation she turned on her heels and stormed off. She had humiliated herself enough for one night.

But her plan to leave was rendered void, for when she had nearly reached the front door, she was held back by a firm grip on her shoulder. "Where do you think you're going?", Eric demanded to know in an icy voice, "I didn't give you permission to leave!"

"I didn't know I would need a permission!", she spat out, feeling really uneasy about the whole situation. She hadn't thought Godric would fall around her neck the moment he'd see her, but at least she had assumed he'd stay polite. But he had been everything but. He just as well could have slapped her – it wouldn't have hurt more...

The tall vampire eyed her a few seconds and his posture seemed to relax a bit. "Give him some time", he advised her in a knowing tone, she didn't really appreciate, "Does he even know of your condition?"

"What are you speaking of?", she wanted to know, crossed her arms in front of the chest and narrowed her eyes at him, "Did you _spy_ on me?!" Her voice was shrill at the last sentence and unfortunately she didn't even need an answer. This puny vampire certainly had been prying!

"It wasn't very difficult to get hold on your medical reports", he simply stated and shrugged his shoulders dismissively. She snorted, furious about this invasion of her privacy and stamped her right foot onto the ground in a childish manner.

Just as she wanted to shout something into his face they heard two women's voices jelling at each other. Laura forgot Eric for a moment and turned to the event taking place in the entrance hall. A red-haired vampire just strangled a blonde, young woman, when suddenly Godric appeared and grappled the stronger of the two ladies at her neck.

"Retract. Your. Fangs. _Now_.", she heard Godric spit out and a shudder ran through her at the sound of his ice cold voice, "I neither _know_ nor _care_ who you are. But in _this_ area and certainly in this _nest_, _I_ am the authority. Do you understand?" The redhead simply uttered a "Yes Sheriff", while Laura gulped hard, taken aback by his air of superiority.

"This human has proven herself to be a courageous and loyal friend to our kind. And yet you treat her like a child does a dragonfly, pulling off wings for sport. No wonder they hate us", he told the whimpering vampire in his hand with disgust and pierced her with his hard glare.

"She _provoked_ me", the underdog desperately tried to defend herself. She clearly feared the young looking vampire and it slowly dawned on Laura, that he may be far older, far more powerful and far, far more terrifying, than she first had thought.

"And _you_ provoked _me_", he noted matter of factly, "You disrupted the peace in my own home. I could snap you like a twig. Yet I haven't. Now, _why_ is that?"

"It's... your choice?!", the other vampire answered subdued and by the look on her face she already saw herself dead by the end of the next sentence.

"Indeed it is", he simply agreed, "You're an old vampire, I can tell. You have had hundreds of years to better yourself, yet you have not. You are still a savage, and I fear for all of us, humans and vampires, if this behavior persists." Godric turned his gaze to the dark haired man beside the_ 'loyal friend'_ and at the thought of this particular statement Laura's stomach contracted. "_You_. You seem to know her. Escort her from the nest"

Relieved she exhaled the breath she hadn't been aware, she'd been holding and registered only incidentally, as the vampire with the old-fashioned sideburns escorted the redhead outside. Her focus still lingered on the young looking vampire, who just had prevented major damage. He seemed out of place and even more withdrawn into himself than she had witnessed till now.

Before she could comprehend what she was doing, she had crossed the hall and was standing beside him.

"It was very kind of you to spare her life...", she whispered carefully and faced him with a soft glance, completely forgetting her feelings about his rude reaction only moments ago. She just couldn't stand seeing this beautiful eyes drowning in such seemingly endless sorrow.

How could she have been so naive to think just for a single minute, that their encounter had changed anything. Even if Eric believed that – just looking into his face now, told her that he didn't see things any differently. As a matter of fact, she even had the feeling as if she only had made things worse...

He lifted his mournful eyes to look at her face for a few moments, but soon averted his gaze again and pinned it to the ground. "Rather stupid", he corrected in a bitter tone and let his blank look roam, as if he was inspecting the patterns on the floor, "She will not change and will stay a thread for thousands of humans in the future, if no one ends her life – as I should have done."

She allowed his words to sink in and thought about their first encounter – how he had been sure she would back down the moment he revealed his face. His own picture of his kind had surely been way more horrible than hers. But to be fair, he undoubtedly had more experience with vampires.

Maybe he was right after all?

...

No. Everyone had the ability to change, as well as everyone deserved a second chance. If the vampire lady would make use of it, remained to be seen, but Godric had made the right choice!

"Well, we don't agree on that one then", she simply stated and smiled at him.

With satisfaction she recognized, that he watched her from the corner of his eyes, while she walked away. She didn't want him to feel urged to talk to her and their little conversation had already been awkward enough.

But she wouldn't drive home, not jet anyway. First she had to find out who this blonde beauty was, Godric had referred to as_ 'loyal friend'_.

Scanning the throng in the entrance hall, she soon found the young woman – standing directly beside Eric. That was definitely not a good sign. She obviously knew Godric quite well, if she was acquainted to the huge one.

"Hey there – that was quite a show earlier", Laura addressed the woman in the summer dress, as she approached the two and continued in a slightly awed voice, "You really have guts – to rise up against a vampire like that!"

The petit blonde hid her face behind her hands and shook her head in embarrassment. "She drove me crazy. Normally I'm not that rude!", she clarified hastily and blushed.

The tall vampire had greeted Laura with a short nod and started to laugh, as the young woman beside him defended herself. "Well, I have to disagree there – I remember times where you could have been _way_ nicer towards me", Eric interposed and looked seductively at the blonde.

Laura coughed uneasily at the turn this conversation was about to take. "Won't you _introduce_ us, Eric?", she asked politely, but her raised eyebrow made it obvious, that it wasn't exactly a suggestion.

"Where are my manners!", the hulk exclaimed with feigned dismay, "of course I'll introduce you: Laura meet Sookie an employee and soon-to-be lover of mine"

The blonde woman hit his shoulder with an aimed slap and cursed him for implying that she would sink so low, as to ever have a sexual relationship with him. Laura couldn't help but laugh at the scene and was relieved, that she presumably had not some sort of romance with the young looking vampire.

Eric hadn't told her much about his connection to him, but he obviously was kind of a father figure to the huge one, someone he looked up to. He wouldn't joke about being with his idols girlfriend, would he?

But why did she ponder over these things anyway?

After the tall vampire had calmed Sookie down with pacifying hand moves, he continued the introduction. "Sookie, meet Laura a _special acquaintance_ of Godric!"

A warm feeling spread in her chest at his choice of words and she smiled brightly at the tall vampire. But still a_ 'special acquaintance' _was nowhere near a _'loyal friend' – _even more so, as the latter was referred to as such by Godric himself.

"Nice to meet you!", she exclaimed to displace her thoughts and stretched a hand out to shake Sookie's. The blonde woman grabbed it without hesitation and gave her an honest smile, which somehow reminded her of Jason.

"How long do you two know each other?", she asked Laura curiously and pointed to the tall vampire beside her.

"Just a few days, to be honest", she replied and looked at Eric, "He was suddenly standing on my doorstep, demanding to know where Godric was – as if I -..." She stopped talking as Sookies expression turned to a shocked one and examined the blonde. Had she said something wrong?

"Excuse me, everyone. If I could have your attention", they heard a young, dark haired man shout out, who was standing a few feet away from them, "My name is Luke McDonald. I'm a member of the _Fellowship of the Sun_. And I have a message for you all from Reverend Steve Newlin."

Before Laura could even comprehend, what she just had heard, she was carried off her feet and hit the floor. Not a second later, her left ear was overwhelmed by a tremendous bang and she could feel a blast wave radiating. A few moments after the report, a screaming silence settled over the room and she slowly started to realize what just had happened.

This Luke guy had been a suicide bomber and had blown himself and presumably many of the guests to pieces. But that thought lead her to the next: why was she still able to reflect about the events – she had been standing way too near to this guy, to be still alive!

"Have you been harmed, Little One?", she heard a suspiciously familiar voice asking her. Because her left ear was deaf, she had sensed his concerned tone only with her right, but she could still tell, that he had to be above her.

She hesitantly opened her eyes and blinked a few times to habituate them to the dust, which now filled the air around them. Her body felt stiff and she had a feeling, as if something was lying on top of her. Only when she started to lift her head, she realized that Godric must have thrown himself in front of her, to protect her from the detonation.

His pale face was just a few inches above her, his body hovered over hers and his piercing eyes examined her with such worry, that she inhaled sharply, overwhelmed by his caring demeanor.

How could he think so bad of vampires, when he himself was such a kind and compassionate person?

By the time she tried to move her hand to her dazed head, she also recognized that he had been supporting it the whole time, so she wouldn't get hurt while being knocked to the ground. His other hand lay loosely over her right ear – obviously he had tried to protect her aural sense too.

"I don't think so", she replied stunned and glared at him in embarrassment. The close proximity to him rattled her and the fact that he certainly could hear her increasing heart beat, made it only worse.

"If you hadn't been-...", she tried to express her gratitude, but was silenced when the hand, which had been lying over her ear wandered to her lips to hush her. The cool touch of his finger on her sensitive skin felt soothing and she closed her eyes for a moment to calm down a bit.

"It was the least I could have done", he stated in a voice that made perfectly clear, that he wouldn't discuss that topic any further. She eyed him concerned and wasn't surprised, to discover a bitter expression on his face. He was blaming himself for the course of events. How could he be so ignorant and blind?

Carefully he withdrew his hand from it's location under her head and started to straighten himself in a standing position. His movements looked unusually rigid and only after he had helped her to her feet, she recognized a few bloodstains around his shoulders on the shirt he wore. She withdrew her hand from his and lifted it with confusion to the red tinted fabric.

Totally shocked about the sight in front of her, she clapped a hand over her mouth, as she had slowly walked around him to examine his back. Several sharp metal pieces – supposedly silver – stuck in his flesh and created deep, bleeding wounds.

Despite her attempts to conceal her emotions, she couldn't prevent the silent tears from flowing steadily down her cheeks, while she surveyed the damage.

"That might hurt", she warned him, before she firmly gripped the first piece and carefully removed it from his back.

She repeated the process until the last one of those brutal slices was extracted. Somewhere in between she had lost control over herself and had started sobbing erratically and while she had to wipe her eyes from time to time, to keep a clear sight, he hadn't been moving at all and endured the treatment in silence.

When she was done, she lifted her hand once more to carefully stroke over his back in one smooth movement, making sure she caressed every part of his body, that had been harmed because of her. Certainly the wounds had already closed, but nevertheless he had been in pain because of her and that fact hurt her more than she could express in words.

"Promise me, that you won't do something foolish like that ever again!", she uttered with a cracking voice. She had stopped weeping some time ago – not because she had composed herself, but because she simply hadn't any tears left.

"I am afraid, I can not do that", he replied sincerely, and slowly turned to face her, "I would not want to lie to you." His eyes ran over her undoubtedly shabby appearance and stopped at her face, carefully examining her facial expression.

She was exhausted, the dried tears stuck to her cheeks and left a tense feeling. Her eyes must have looked awkward – bloodshot and with coherent lashes. The carefully braided plait of hair that had been dangling over her left shoulder, certainly was a mess by now and her formerly neat dress was now stained with dust.

"I expected you to say something like that", she admitted with a heavy sigh and gave him a forced smile. Her defeated gaze ran over his composure, as his had been only moments ago.

His short hair stood messily off his head, but it gave his appearance a casual touch. While his body seemed tense, his eyes held a warm glimpse that had a calming effect on her. "I owe you my life", she tried to thank him, but altered her course when his eyebrows started to furrow for the tiniest amount.

"And a shirt – that certainly was an expensive one, wasn't it?"

* * *

Actually she had planned to drive home, when everyone started to set forth for hotel Carmilla, where the guests would spend the rest of the night and sleep for the day. But Eric had persisted to offer her a hotel suit too and who was she, to neglect such a generous proposition?

To be honest, wouldn't she've been as tired as she was, she'd probably have refused. But considering the fact, that she already had problems to stand straight, she almost _had to_ accept his offer.

For one thing was the hotel much nearer to Godric's mansion and for another thing she could also share a cab with Eric and didn't have to stay awake the whole ride, because he'd certainly wake her up as soon as they'd arrive.

When she finally entered the room Eric provided her, she politely wished him a good day-rest and didn't even take the time to examine the lavishly furnished suit, but literally fell into the bed and immediately dropped off.

By the time Laura awoke the next day, a look out of one of the windows told her, that night had already settled. Blearily she rubbed her eyes and trotted to the bath to take a shower.

The room was tiled in dark colors and therefore seemed smaller, than it really was. Soft looking towels hung on hooks from one of the walls and almost screamed for her to snuggle down in them.

Carefully she stripped the blue dress off, she was still wearing and removed her necklace. A short look into the mirror showed her, that Godric had done his job quite well – she hadn't got the slightest scratch. In fact, even her hearing was back to normal.

She sighed in delight, when the hot shower relaxed her still tense muscles. The hotel provided a shower gel and shampoo she gratefully used and only when her fingers started to wrinkle up, she stepped out to dry her body with one of those lovely towels.

Wrapped into it and with her wet hair hanging over her shoulders, she left the bathroom to look for her phone, but when she spotted someone sitting on the bed, she couldn't help but scream out loud and run for cover in the bathroom. But before she reached the door, a hand had firmly clapped over her mouth and an amused voice whispered in her ear.

"You're quite a long sleeper – but the sight was worth the waiting"

His hand loosened its grip and she slowly started to relax. It was only Eric – how could she not have recognized him? Who else had such an impressive physique?

"If you promise to stay calm, I'll remove my hand", he offered and after a curt nod from her side, he let go of her. She deeply sucked in some air because she had had some breathing issues with his monstrous hand so close to her nose.

"What are you doing here?", she asked bluntly and crossed her arms over the chest, "Just because you pay for this room, doesn't mean you're allowed to burst in whenever you feel like it!"

"_Is that so?_", he asked with feigned surprise. "Actually I just wanted to hand you some clean clothes, but if you have no need-" "No, no – I'll gladly take them", she cut in and patted his chest in a conciliating manner.

A lopsided grin spread on his face and he lifted one of his hands to point at the bed she had slept in and which miraculously was made, as if she had never laid in it. On top sat a pile of neatly folded clothes.

Upon closer examination she spotted a ruby red, three-quarter sleeved dress with a generous cleavage, which undoubtedly would cling to her body like a second skin, colorless tights with one single black line as highlight and black lingerie which definitely had cost a fortune.

"The shoes should match", he stated in a slightly bored voice and pointed to the floor beneath the bedside table, "I wasn't sure if you are able to walk with high heels, so I got you some with moderate ones"

"These things must have cost more than my whole wardrobe...", she uttered in disbelief and looked at him with big eyes. "You're welcome!", he just cut her off and shrugged his shoulders, "Just make sure you change fast – I want to see how they look on you before the meeting starts!"

"Which meeting?", she asked curiously, while she gathered the clothes and headed to the bathroom.

"Nan Flanagan has announced herself and will be giving us a lecture in about-", he started to tell her and paused, probably to look at his wristwatch, "17 minutes – so hurry up human!"

"I don't know why, but this term sounds insulting out of your mouth...", she grumbled through the bathroom door and could hear Eric laugh on the other side.

Before she started to dress she tended to her hair, so her knew clothes wouldn't get wet. She carefully combed the honey colored strands and blow-dried them in no particular way. Her natural waves where something she had come to terms with, therefore she didn't even attempt to straighten them anymore – it was a waste of time.

After that, she let the towel she was wrapped into sink to the floor and put on the beautiful lingerie of black lace Eric had given her, not the least surprised, that everything fit like a glove. She had already suspected, that the tall vampire had snooped around in her wardrobe on one of the rare occasions, when she had let him alone in her room for a minute or two – now she was sure about it!

She carefully pulled the tights up her legs and was pleasantly surprised about how lovely these single stripes on the backside made them look longer than they really where.

When she put on the dress, she first had problems to fit in, but after a few rearrangements here and there she was at least mostly content. It could have been a bit less revealing but she was glad, that Eric had thought about some clean clothes for her at all. Though she would've called him anyway, if he hadn't been so considerate...

A few moments later she stepped a bit self-conscious out of the bathroom and waited for his judgement. Without a single word he stood up from the couch and crossed the room to stand in front of her.

A queasy feeling spread in her, while she was being examined by his scrutinizing eyes. But while she thought he would point out, that there was need for improvement, he just reached to his pocket to pull a little velvet coated box out.

"Don't tell me you bought me some earrings too?!", she blurted out and looked at him in disbelief. A smirk spread on his face, as he told her that the matching necklace was situated on the bedside table and pointed in the mentioned direction. And really – a similar box, just a little bigger, was sitting there unspectacularly and waited for her to open it.

The material of the jewelry looked like silver, but as she considered, that a vampire would very unlikely buy a silver necklace, she concluded that it had to be white gold. Eric somehow didn't give the impression, as if he'd be satisfied with less than a noble metal...

"It is made of white gold and rubies – as are the earrings", he told her from behind and she could nearly _hear_ him grinning as he continued, "You should keep in mind, that vampires have a special preference for the color red"

With the box in her hands she slowly turned to face the huge vampire. "May I?", he asked politely and pointed to the trinket. Of course she nodded slightly, so he lifted it out delicately, opened it and laid it carefully around her neck. Without seeing the clasp, he closed it with schooled hands and took a step back, to have a better look at her.

"Though I was quite busy myself", he started to tell her in a serious tone and let his eyes roam about her body, till they stopped at her face again, "I have seen what was going on between Godric and you after the explosion..."

Shocked, she clasped a hand to her mouth and stammered: "I'm so sorry Eric – he just knocked me down, I didn't even realize it first! And his back! He had been hurt so horribly – I'm so sorry – I-"

A firm, cool finger on her lips stopped her mid-sentence. Apparently it was common for vampires, to silence their dialogue partner like that...

"I wanted to thank you", he said quietly and the serious expression on his face made her gulp, "You must have done something right – otherwise he wouldn't have protected you. And the way you acted after you realized he had been injured, how you carefully removed every metal piece, was-... I have no words... _I'm not good at this_!"

He shook his head, arrarently annoyed, while Laura stared at him with big eyes. She had thought he would be angry or at least disappointed of her, but that was unexpected...

"Just know, that I'm forever grateful for whatever you've done!", he tried it once again, his fingers pinching the bridge of his nose in a frustrated manner, "Maybe we will even have more time to get to know each other, than I first thought..."

Her expression turned to a confused one. "I thought you said you'd leave tomorrow?" "I am", he confirmed and took a look at his watch again, "I have to go now – I'm going to send someone for you as soon as we've finished."

Even more confused, she watched him stride to the door and open it. "And don't forget the earrings!", he reminded her as he glanced back to her a last time, before he left her alone.

And what should she do in the meantime? It could take hours!

Frustrated, she let herself fall onto the couch and turned the TV on. She zapped through the channels, till she came to an action movie. Her life was boring enough – except for the vampire related part – therefore she sometimes had a preference for such films. This was such a moment.

Bored, she grabbed her cellphone to look if she had missed any calls and certainly there where three of her Gran, and two of her best friend Patrick. But a quick glance at the clock told her, that it was already too late to call them back, so she'd catch up on that in the morning.

They both called her every day to make sure she was fine – well, as fine as she could be. Their over protectiveness was a bit annoying sometimes, but still she loved how they cared for her.

She rose from the couch to look for the medicine in her handbag. It wasn't as if it would change anything, but she felt better, when she took the pills occasionally. After she had put two into her mouth, she gulped them down with a bit of water and took the little velvet box with her, before she sat down on the couch again, where she put the beautiful earrings on.

She called the room service after an hour or so, when her stomach started to grumble and ordered some food. When it was brought up to her suit a few minutes later, it smelled so delicious that she wasn't able to hold back and scarfed everything in less than ten minutes. Her overfilled stomach hurt a while, but it soon grew quiet again and she was able to enjoy the rest of the movie.

It was close before dawn and Laura hadn't expected it anymore, when someone hastily hammered on her door. "Laura? Are you there?", she heard a familiar voice cry from the other side of the door, as she had nearly reached the handle.

"What's all the fuss about?", she asked baffled and looked at Sookie in confusion, as soon as she had opened the door.

"Hurry! I'm afraid he'll do something reckless!", the blonde woman told her, grabbed her at her shoulder and pulled her along. She hadn't even allowed her to put her shoes on!

"They are on the roof and the look Eric gave me-", the blond woman tried to explain, but was obviously at a loss of words. What the hell was going on?

But when they reached the top of the building, Laura realized, why Sookie hadn't wasted time: Eric was kneeling on the ground and he was crying bloody tears, while Godric stood in front of him, glaring down at him with a hurt expression on his face.

They looked like Yin and Yang. Eric was totally clothed in black, while Godric wore white linen. But something seemed to be extraordinary wrong!

"Fader. Broder. Son. Let me go", the younger looking vampire requested softly and put a hand on the kneeling ones shoulder.

What the hell was he talking about? Where would he go now – the sun was about to rise!

"I won't let you die alone", the blonde vampire exclaimed and the conviction in his voice let her shudder. And now it slowly dawned on her: they where on a roof and the sun would rise any moment – Godric wanted to burn!

"Yes, you will. As your Maker I command you", the standing vampire told the blonde one in a firm voice and she watched in amazement, as Eric slowly rose and strode into their direction. The defeated expression on his face felt like a stab to her heart and she reassuringly squeezed his hand, before he disappeared down the stairs.

Sookie was still standing beside her and neither of them knew what they should do now.

"It won't take long, not at my age", Godric simply stated and turned east, to face the soon rising sun. With schooled hands he opened the buttons of his shirt and pulled it down over his shoulders until it fell to the floor.

It was the first time, she realized, that he had tattoos and although she'd normally have been curious, an unforeseen anger started to boil in her. Before she knew what she did, she was standing in front him and glared daggers at him.

"Do you even know, what other people would give for a few more weeks?", she shouted at him and her angry stare became a bitter one, "And you want to throw your life away as if it was trash!"

His eyes looked tired and his whole appearance gave the impression, that he was totally content about the fact, that his body would be consumed by fire in a few minutes. "I am _old_, Laura", he told her calmly and caressed one of her cheeks with the back of his fingers, "I neither have a reason, nor do I have a right to live!"

She looked at him in disbelief. Did he really just say that? The feeling of his cool touches had a soothing effect on her, but that last sentence of his was too much.

"If Eric's reaction just moments ago isn't reason enough for you to live, then you're not the person I thought you were!"

His expression turned to a slightly pained one, as he replied: "You do not know me – I am far worse, than you can even _begin_ to imagine!"

A bitter laugh escaped her mouth before she harshly shook his hand off. His mindset slowly started to annoy her. With the hand he had caressed her cheek with only seconds ago, hanging loosely from his shoulders, he averted his gaze and looked into the gradually reddening sky.

"I really hoped you would show up, you know", she tried to approach him differently and turned to the slowly rising sun as well. Her voice had been so low, that he wouldn't have been able to understand her, if he hadn't been a vampire.

"I know. I have been there", he told her sincerely, obviously immediately understanding, that she had been referring to the days after their first encounter. She sighed heavily and turned her head in his direction, to look at him once more.

"I don't want you to die", she whispered, more to herself, than to him, "If I'd believe in a life after death I'd just say 'see you soon' – but that's not the case. We simply stop to exist. End. You really want that? You really want to leave everything behind?"

His lips had slightly twitched upwards, but his eyes were still fixed on the horizon. "I did everything, there is to do. I saw everything there is to see – I am _done_, Little One", he stated calmly, "Do not waste your precious time trying to convince me of the contrary."

Well that was at least something she could work with! "You did everything there is to do?", she asked him with a challenging tone in her voice, "Have you ever sailed through the Venice canals with one of these gondoliers? Have you ever been flying in a hot-air ballon? Have you ever been singing in front of an audience? – Now be honest Godric, have you really done _everything_ there is to do?"

He had turned his head to face her somewhere between 'Venice' and 'flying' and examined her, obviously amused. This had to be a good sign – there wasn't much time left!

"I have indeed been to Venice and therefore sailed through the canals", his low voice rang in her ears as if he had shouted the words into her face, "And I can fly by myself – I have no need for a vehicle. But I admit – I have never sung in front of an audience."

Encouraged, she shot out further scores of her list: "Have you ever stood on the Chinese Wall? Have you ever taken the time to look at the stars until you saw a shooting star?... Have you ever been skinny-dipping? – Certainly with someone else! It doesn't count if you were alone!"

He laughed about the last one, but nodded _'yes'_ each time she had ended her sentence. It displeased her tremendously that she wasn't able to find anything more, he hadn't done yet.

But what really worried her, was the fact, that smoke started to rise from his body. With a horrified look on her face, she turned her head to watch the horizon and was shocked when she glimpsed the first sun-rays.

"Have you ever helped someone else accomplish their last wishes?", she desperately tried a last time, while the first tear ran down her cheek, "I'm going to die soon, and I'm nowhere near finished! At least help me with my list – you can still burn later on!"

His eyebrows furrowed slowly and his beautiful eyes bored themselves into hers and gave her an uneasy feeling. "You will have to explain a few things!", he simply stated and was gone in the next second.

She broke down onto her knees, not able to maintain her tense posture any more. She had done it. He'd been rushing inside to the safe darkness of the building.

Tears of joy blazed their trails over her cheeks, as she sat there in silence and watched the sun rise. She recognized that Sookie had been sitting down beside her and gave her a warm smile, which certainly had to look odd in her actual condition.

"I think we should head inside", the blonde told her after a while and stroked her shoulder carefully, "I think he's waiting for you and it's not good for them to stay awake during daytime."

Laura nodded tiredly and let Sookie help her to her feet.

"Is it true?", the young women asked her, trying not to sound too curious. A weak smile formed on her mouth before she nodded once again. She felt the blonde squeeze her hand reassuringly, while they slowly strode to the stares and left the roof.

* * *

**A/N**: so this was the new chapter - I hope you liked it. It was definitely easier to write, than the last one ;)

Thanks so much for the reviews again - I really appreciate your opinions, therefore I'm glad if you tell me what you('d) like/d or dislike(d) ;)

The next chapter will unfortunately have to wait for a while, because I have lots of work to do (I was just lucky that I could finish this chapter, before my courses really started)

So, keep on reading - and please, leave a review ;)


	4. Shift

_..._

_Baby, I've got silver and I've got gold  
But when push comes to shove, this is getting old_

_I wouldn't have it any other way  
No, I wouldn't have it any other way_

_And when you call I'll be there  
There..._

_[Grizzly Bear - Shift]_

_..._

Laura was glad that Sookie supported her, because she couldn't completely rely on her knees. They felt shaky and weak and she was sure she would have stumbled down the stares, if the blonde hadn't been there to help her.

It also took her eyes some time to adjust to the darker environment, after they had closed the door which lead to the roof, and the fact that one of her hands was occupied by Godric's white shirt didn't really help as well.

She had already managed to descend half the stairway, until she finally recognized, that Sookie indeed had been right: the young looking vampire stood at the bottom and obviously waited for her.

His expression was as indifferent as ever, but he seemed paler than usual (which also could be due to the neon lights in there) and his eyes where bloodshot.

The white shirt he had worn on the roof felt heavy in her hand now, but she hadn't any intention to return it any time soon – it would just be stained with blood if he put it back on... And his naked torso was a vision to behold – to say the least – so she wanted to prolong the opportunity to examine his tattoos more intently, as long as possible.

Automatically she started to fumble around with her hair, to make sure that it looked at least half-decent. Subsequently her light hands swiped over her cheeks as well, to get rid of the last remaining tears, while she stumbled down the few steps she still had to take hurriedly.

"No offense Godric, but you look as shitty as I feel...", she joked to enlighten his mood, when she came to a halt in front of him and gestured to his nose, where a small trail of blood dropped from.

"Laura!", she heard Sookie exclaim behind her with an indignant voice and watched as the blonde put her hands on her hips – like her mum used to, when she had been a kid – and took the last steps. That had obviously not been the right way to talk to a sheriff, huh?

But as she turned her gaze into Godric's direction again, she just saw him getting rid of the blood with a simple swipe of his index finger. He didn't seem to hold her harsh words against her, but honestly: his face was hard to read, she had better chances to decipher hieroglyphs...

"Would you please be so kind, as to tell me what you meant earlier?", he ripped her out of her thoughts with his low voice and glared at her inquisitively. A tired sigh escaped her mouth when she proceeded to the elevator and pressed the button to call it. The other two had followed her silently, but a look at their faces told her, that they both seemed to wait for her answer.

"Can't we speak about this tomorrow? I'm too tired to think straight and we still need to tell Eric, that you didn't... Well, that you still exist", she told them with a gentle voice and hopped in the elevator as soon as the doors opened.

"He already knows. He would have sensed my death", the young looking vampire stated matter-of-factly, as if he would speak about his plans for the next evening or something comparably ordinary.

Had this ability to_ 'sense'_ him, to do with the fact, that he was Eric's maker – whatever that meant?

As soon as everyone was inside, Godric pressed the button to Eric's and Laura's floor and turned to examine her quietly. It felt odd to be eyed like that, but she could understand why he did it and endured it without a word. He certainly searched for any sign of disease he could detect, any anomaly, anything that could give him a hint of her illness – if she had told him the truth.

As a _'bing'_ disclosed, that they had arrived and the doors went open, all three stepped out on the corridor and the two humans stopped to orientate themselves. As he realized, that he hadn't been followed, Godric came to a halt too and turned to look at the women questioningly.

"Well, I'll return to my room now", Sookie explained hesitantly and shifted her weight from one foot to the other in an uneasy manner, "Bill's surely waiting for me and I don't want him to get the bleeds..."

After a curt nod from Godric, she bid them goodbye and disappeared in one of the rooms. Laura hadn't known, that they all were situated on the same floor, but as she knew Eric at least a bit, it made sense that he would have preferred to have an eye on everyone...

"Which room exactly is Eric's?", Laura's questioning voice resonated in the hallway. As she just received an _'I-already-told-you-that's-not-necessary'_-look from the now quite irritated vampire before her, she sighed tiredly. "I get that he already knows, but I think he deserves to see you – I bet he can't sleep if he isn't 1000% sure that you're still alive!"

Godric stared blankly at her for a moment, but nodded finally. It seemed, as if he slowly started to realize how far-reaching the impact of his act just half an hour ago was – especially for the ones close to him.

And Eric was without a doubt one of his closest friends – and if she had understood him right, Godric had even called him his _father, brother_ – his _son_. Their relationship had to be something very special – and it definitely had suffered a hard stab when the gloomy vampire had insisted to meet the sun.

It was beyond her, how he had managed to dismiss the huge one without batting an eye, but at least he seemed to understand now, that the situation called for an apology, because he had stopped to knock on one of the doors – the one opposite of her suit to be precise.

It took the person on the other side not even a second to rip it open and as she had figured, Eric was standing before them. His cheeks were clean – she couldn't detect the tiniest bloodstain – so he had obviously taken the time to wash his face. But he still looked unhealthy...

He glared at his maker in disbelief and hesitantly stepped to the side after a few moments of silence. His gaze was pinned to the smaller vampire striding into the room and Laura wasn't sure if he had realized that she was there at all. But when she stayed in her spot, unsure if she should follow or not, he reluctantly averted his gaze from its former target, until it stopped at her face.

Insecure she looked down at her feet for a moment and that was about the time when she realized, that she had ruined the beautiful tights Eric had bought her. Obviously the concrete floor on the roof had been too rough for the filigree material...

"I'm so sorry for ruining them Eric!", she started babbling and pointed at her toes, which looked through a hole in the fabric, "I haven't thought I'd need to hurry – I didn't have time to-"

But her next words got stuck in her throat as the huge one embraced her in a tight hug. He _hugged_ her. The tough, narcissistic, unapproachable vampire she had come to know a few days ago showed _affection_ – for a _human_!

"Thank you...", he whispered so quietly that she would've had problems to understand him, if he hadn't breathed it directly into her ear.

But as fast and surprising as he had embraced her, he also parted from her. "Well, hurry up Tiny, we're just waiting for you!", he told her in a cocky tone and maneuvered her into the room, with the soft pressure of his hand on the small of her back.

"You know, I don't like that title – _huge one_!", she grumbled, but had a smirk on her face nonetheless. She was glad, that he was back to normal – she didn't really know how to deal with the serious Eric...

Godric was sitting on the couch and apparently had observed the scene before him, because Laura could swear, she had glimpsed the faintest smile scurrying over his face, when she and Eric approached to sit down beside him.

"Shouldn't you two rest?", she asked hesitantly after a few moments of silence, "I mean – I wanted Eric to know that you're still alive. He knows now, so you can sleep for the day – blood running from your nose and ears doesn't look good on either of you..."

She darted a concerned glance at the two vampires beside her. Both had swiped the blood away, after she had mentioned it, but they still looked like they had just got out of their own grave. Well, that wasn't too extraordinary for a vampire, she supposed...

"There is still a matter to discuss..." Godric stated in a demanding tone and glared at her from the corner of his eye. The expression on his face gave away, that she wouldn't stand a chance to escape his questions this time. "Did you tell me the truth?", he asked bluntly and in a slightly harsh tone, as she hadn't said anything for a few moments.

"What is it about?", Eric interposed with furrowed eyebrows and let his eyes sway back and forth between the two persons beside him. She could see how the muscles of Godric's naked torso slightly tensed, while he closed his eyes and exhaled.

He obviously had to restrain himself, but why? Was he mad, because he thought she had lied in his face? As if she could do that – she was a _horrible_ liar...

"Laura spoke of her impending death on the roof and is not very forthcoming about it since we we are inside again", he told Eric through gritted teeth, as his fingers dug into the fabric of his trousers. He _was_ angry, that much was clear now...

"She told you the truth", the tall vampire stated simply and stood up, "I'm going to sleep for the day now – what are your plans?"

The blonde hulk stared questioningly at the two sitting persons in front of him and crossed his hands over the chest, when he didn't get an answer right away.

Laura was grateful, that he had only told the young looking vampire, what he really had to know. It was her story to tell after all and now was not the right time for such serious conversations. They all needed to rest. And she still owed Patrick and her Gran phone calls...

She coughed uneasily and slowly turned her head to look what Godric's reaction would be. But he just sat there and stared at the floor beneath his bare feet.

"Please forgive me my distrust", he requested in a hushed voice and slowly turned his head to look at her with these remorseful look on his face, she had seen way too often.

Her arm lifted self-acting pressing against her chest the next moment, in an attempt to ease the pain his expression caused her. Without thinking she grabbed his hand and squeezed it lightly. "There is no need to forgive anything – but please stop looking at me like that..."

He stared at her for a while, while his expression changed to a disbelieving one and she wasn't able to avert her gaze until his thumb started to gently sweep over the back of her hand in featherlight circles. Her eyes darted to their still entwined fingers and stuck to his repetitive movement.

"What about _sleeeeeping_?", Eric's teasing voice ripped her out of her daydreams and she couldn't prevent blushing, as the handsome vampire beside her reluctantly let go of her hand.

"I'll stay with Godric", she declared and leaned back against the couch, observing the person in question out of the corner of her eye, "I don't really trust him not to do anything stupid jet..."

A dry laugh escaped Eric's mouth and with his hands still crossed over his chest, he slightly furrowed his eyebrows and looked questioning at her. "And what would you do, if he really wanted to do _'something stupid'_?", he asked genuinely interested.

Laura allowed her head to rest against the cushioned backrest of the couch and closed her eyes to think for a moment. She could not only feel Eric's glare on her, but Godric's as well and as it gave her the creeps to be eyed like that, she soon sat up straight again to stare challenging into the ice blue eyes of the blond vampire. "I still have a silver necklace in my room", she told him matter-of-factly, "And if I have to, I'll chain him to the bed with it!"

A smirk spread on Eric's face and his posture lost a bit of its tension. "I bet he'd like that...", he stated with a wolffish grin and eyed his maker. "_Eric_!", the smaller vampire exclaimed with a rebuking voice and darted the blonde one a dark glare. He got to his feet with one swift motion and came to stand beside the huge one.

Thankfully Godric obviously felt as uneasy with that matter as Laura and had nipped the topic in the bud – otherwise it would certainly have become embarrassing for her.

Why the hell had she mentioned a bed? Why not the armature in the bathroom, or something like that?

Well – at further consideration that one could have turned out to be embarrassing as well...

"I appreciate your concern, but I believe you have to rest as well", the younger looking vampire addressed her with a concerned expression on his face and swiped a blood trail away that had only just started to drop. And truth to be told: she _was_ tired. But she wouldn't be able to sleep, with her thoughts endlessly circling around him, possibly committing suicide.

"Let that be _my_ problem", she requested and stood up as well, but immediately let herself fall back, as the room began to spin around her. These equilibrium problems really sucked...

She closed her eyes and tried to relax, but looked up again, when she felt someone sitting down beside her.

"Is this caused by your disease?", the handsome vampire beside her asked warily and slightly furrowed his eyebrows. His concerned grey-green eyes examined her intently and once again reminded her of fern leafs on a sunlit clearing in an otherwise dark and heavily vegetated forest.

"Yeah... But that's not the really bad part", she told him honestly and her eyes roamed about his even face, before she averted her gaze, "It's the epileptic seizures – every time I get one, I can only hope to get a hold of the injection in time. Otherwise it's possible, that I severely hurt myself – or that I even choke. They are caused by my brain tumor – now I told you about it and we can let this topic slip, can't we?"

Godric's face became expressionless and he stared at her blankly. "And where is this injection you talked about _right now_?", he asked with an equally indifferent voice.

"Huh – I hadn't had the time to grab my purse, so it's still in my room", she answered meekly and ducked her head, as if she would expect him to shout at her. But all she heard was a sighed "I thought as much", before she was lifted up by two strong arms and found herself in front of her suit within the blink of an eye. The hallway still spun around her, but she was able to detect her room number nonetheless.

"Your key?", he asked politely and looked expectantly down at her. That was about the time she became aware of her hands, which clung around his neck as if her life depended on it. She had no clue, when they had decided to move there – they obviously had a mind on their own... and he still wasn't wearing his shirt...

The dark blue pattern of his collar tattoo was just inches away from her face and in the center of her field of view. She had to put all her willpower in restraining herself from stroking over his smooth looking skin...

"It's inside as well, but I bet Eric has a card too", she mumbled absentmindedly and as expected, the huge one was standing beside them within the next second and swiped said card through the slot on the door. With a click the lock unclosed, the tall vampire opened the door and stepped to the side, allowing his maker to get inside with Laura still in his arms.

A few quick strides later, Godric carefully sat her down on the couch and grabbed the purse she had mentioned, to look for the syringe.

"I suppose this is this important injection you talked about?", he asked as he fished a plastic-wrapped shot out of her bag and held it up representatively. She shortly looked at it and nodded once before she closed her eyes and relaxed back against the couch for a moment.

"You really should rest, young one", she heard the gloomy vampires calm voice say, "At least for a few hours."

A small smile spread on her face when she realized, that he seemed to be genuinely concerned about her well being. "I'll sleep as soon as I'm sure, that you're dead for the day", she stated stubbornly with her eyes still closed. She heard him sigh and move around until she felt the touch of his hand on her knee. Her eyes shot up wide and stared shocked at his crouching posture before her, because she hadn't expected it.

Immediately he withdrew his hand again, while a pained expression quickly crossed his face, before he put on his indifferent mask again and stood up.

"Eric wishes to rest with me", he stated curtly and turned to leave the room, "Have a good day."

Perplexed she blinked a few times and watched as Eric darted her a quick, disappointed glare before he followed the young looking vampire. "How do you know that?", she blurted out, without thinking, "You didn't talk to him at all!"

The blond vampire nearly crashed into Godric, as he stopped in his tracks and stared at her over his shoulder, with his hand resting on the doorframe. "I can feel it", he declared matter-of-factly, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. But when he discovered her confused expression, he sighed and turned on his heels to face her properly.

"It is a special feeling – very distinctive of him", he explained patiently, "I know it well from his first few years as a vampire. He always felt it, whenever he knew he had disappointed me and wasn't sure if I would spend my day rest beside him, or not. As a young one, you always feel the need to be with your maker, especially when you are as vulnerable as we are during our day rest. Therefore I know that he seeks to sleep beside me today – it's the same blend of longing for something and uncertainty I can detect now, as it has been over 1000 years ago..."

The young looking vampire's gaze slowly broke away from her face and turned to Eric's. A barely detectable smile flashed over Godric's face as he took in the tall vampires appearance. His blonde hair was slicked back as always and his eyebrows where slightly furrowed.

"Are you finished with accurately explaining my feelings?", the huge one asked in a dry tone and gave his maker a taunting look. He looked like an offended little boy, not like an over 1000 year old vampire. And then it hit her.

If _Eric_ was that incredibly old, how old was _his maker_ then? How long had Godric wandered about this Earth? How many historically important and unimportant persons had he met during his long life? How many wars must he have seen or been part of?

The young looking vampires smile only became a bit wider and he raised his hand to carefully swipe a blood trail away, that had been dropping from the hulks nose for a while now.

"You cut your hair", the Godric noted and examined Eric intently. "There was a bloody accident and Pam had to cut it shorter than intended...", the tall one explained nearly sounding a bit apologetic. The way the two interacted with each other, caused a warm feeling to spread inside Laura's chest and she had even more problems to understand the older one's wish to meet the sun.

"I didn't change my mind about keeping an eye on you", she stated as the situation turned back to normal and the vampires had turned to leave, "I'm coming with you"

She hurriedly grabbed the purse Godric had laid back down on the couch and got up. Her head was still a bit dizzy, but she would be able to walk without further problems.

The vampires had halted in the doorframe again and watched, as she closed the gap between them and eyed them expectantly. "We'll hurry up Huge One – you're already bleeding again", she exclaimed and gave said vampire an impatient clap on his shoulder, "You two should really adopt the horizontal..."

She just earned a risen eyebrow from Eric before he shook his head and proceeded to his room again. Godric followed shortly after him but glanced a few times unobtrusively over his shoulder, to be aware if Laura would need his help.

As soon as she had entered Eric's suite again, she closed the door carefully behind herself. But when she turned around, she found herself alone.

Hesitantly she stepped towards the room, she figured would be the bedroom and recognized that the door was still ajar. Taking that as an invitation, she grabbed the handle, opened it and stepped inside.

Godric already lay in the middle of the bed with his naked torso leant against the cushions, his head resting on the headboard and thankfully he was still wearing his trousers. He eyed her intently while Eric sat on the bedside and got rid of his shoes. The tall one neither stripped, nor changed to a more comfortable wardrobe – which she was also very grateful for.

Though she was sure the smaller vampire was the most handsome being she had ever laid her eyes on, the taller one wasn't ugly either and she surely would have felt uncomfortable, if he had shown more skin than needed. It was difficult enough to have Godric's bare chest constantly staring in her face – she didn't need Eric's too...

The tall one swiped the blood trails under his nose and ears away one last time and lay down beside his maker, leaning on his arms and glaring at the young looking vampire questioningly.

Godric was still watching Laura, who slowly started to feel like an intruder, but apparently he had recognized Eric's glare, because he nodded once. The blonde vampire allowed his head to sink onto his makers chest and embraced him with one of his long arms. A peaceful expression crossed his face, when Godric started to run his fingers through his blonde hair and he closed his eyes.

Laura shifted uneasily from one foot to the other and wasn't quite sure what to do. There was no chair in this room, she just had the option to sit on the bed, or the floor...

"I have no intention to bite you, Young One", she heard Godric note with a smooth voice, but a hint of amusement, "You may at least sit beside me while you mount guard over me"

He had already closed his eyes, but the continuous movement of his hand showed, that he was still quite awake, contrary to the vampire resting on his chest. Eric seemed to indeed sleep already.

Hesitantly she stepped to the bed and sat down on the bedside, with her back turned towards the two vampires. "You want to see Venice and the Chinese wall", his soothing voice reached her ears once again, "What else is on your list?"

"Actually these two aren't really on my list", she sighed and looked at her feet absentmindedly, "I wanted it to be achievable and I wouldn't be able to afford as many journeys as I'd wish to make. It would be quite depressing lying on my deathbed with a nowhere completed list in my hand – just telling me once more how fucking short my time had been..."

Silence settled in the room. She still could hear Godric's fingers running through Eric's hair, so she was sure, he was still awake. When she hesitantly turned her head to look over her shoulder, her eyes widened a bit as she recognized, that he apparently had been watching her the whole time.

"You should consider to extend your list", he stated, still glaring at her from the corner of his eye, "I have more money than I would ever be able to spend – feel free to use it."

"I can't accept that!", she stuttered with wide eyes, "That would be way too much!" She had turned to watch him fully, with one of her legs resting bent on the bed.

"If I remember correctly, you asked me for help", he reminded her and lifted his head to turn it into her direction, "How shall I help you, if not with my money?"

Her jaw dropped in disbelief and she blinked a few times, as if she thought it would change the situation if she closed her eyes and opened them again. But he still looked questioning at her face, requiring an answer.

"You really think I meant it like that?", she asked him with a cracked voice and bowed her head, "I didn't mean to give you such an impression..."

"That was no insult Laura", he told her with a gentle voice and she lifted her eyes again to look at him, "I honestly would like to know how I can help you otherwise."

His eyebrows were slightly furrowed and a concerned expression written over his face. A small smile spread on her lips.

"Actually you already helped me with a few ones", she told him and the smile grew to a wide grin. She pulled her legs onto the bed and moved to sit beside Godric, resting her back against the headboard as well.

"How come?", he asked genuinely surprised and lifted his eyebrows. His head was still turned in her direction and she could see how his gaze quickly scurried over her body once.

"Our first encounter was quite a special day for me", she admitted and let her eyes wander about his body as well, to let him know that his examination hadn't stayed unnoticed, "It earned me three hooks for my list!"

"And which scores would that be?", he asked interested and chuckled, while he slightly shook head. Blood was starting to drip from his nose again, but before it had the chance to drop on his chest or Eric's hair, Laura's hand had shot forward and swiped it away carefully with her index finger. She just wanted to withdraw her hand again, when Godric suddenly grabbed it and licked the blood off.

An awkward silence settled in the room, as he released her hand again and leant his head back against the headboard. He hadn't been licking up his blood, when he had swiped it away himself, so he obviously considered she would be tempted to taste it and wanted to prevent it.

Perfect. From money-hungry to blood-thirsty. What a nice picture he had of her...

"In this order it has been: _'Meet a vampire and talk to him or her'_", she started to list, in an attempt to distract her thoughts and simultaneously counted with her fingers, "_'Sing in front of an audience'_ – though it was just a one-man audience it still counts! And the last one was _'Make a stranger smile', _because back then you still were a stranger!"

She rested her head on the headboard and stared at the ceiling for a while, because she didn't really want to be confronted with Godric's piercing eyes right now. A few minutes had passed until she realized, that the room was completely silent and when she turned her head to look at the two vampires, a wide grin spread on her face.

Godric's hand rested on Eric's head and both men were sleeping with a peaceful expression on their faces and a faint smile on their lips.

* * *

**A/N**: I hope you liked this one - I'm still quite busy, so it will take some time to write the next chapter - sorry :(

A big thanks to everyone who took the time to leave a review - I really appreciate your thoughts!

Please feel free to tell me about any mistakes as well - I'm not a native English speaker and not living in a country where it's spoken either, so you'd really help a lot ;)

Thanks for reading!


	5. Roll Away Your Stone

_..._

_Roll away your stone I will roll away mine  
Together we can see what we will find  
Don't leave me alone at this time  
For I am afraid of what I will discover inside_

_[Mumford &amp; Sons – Roll Away Your Stone]_

_..._

When Godric awoke the next night, he could sense the light of the still radiating lamp, even before he opened his eyes. His progeny's head lay on his chest, exactly like it had been, when he had fallen asleep in the morning and would probably be remaining in this position for another two or three hours.

With his age he had not only gained immense power, but also the ability to rise before dawn. Disappointingly it had no impact on his sunlight intolerance – as he had to ascertain the hard way, a few decades ago – therefore he was bound to stay inside during his first awake hours every night.

Aside from occasionally lingering humans his underlings had brought to his home, he was usually alone during this time of the day and often took the advantage to read some of his old scriptures, or listen to classical music.

Lately he also gave popular music a chance. Since he had approached Laura, he had searched for every song he had heard her sing the night he had met her. It was a nice occupation while he was still on the hunt and when he finally had gathered every tune, he listened to them in an endless loop. Though the topics were not particularly encouraging, they made him feel at ease and strangely linked to this young human.

It was only when he tried to move, that he realized a faint weight on his shoulder. Surprised he turned his head to look for its cause and could not resist to smile slightly at the sight.

Obviously Laura had been too concerned about him to leave his side, and had fallen asleep during her guard over him. Now that he was aware of it, he could not understand how the feeling of her warm cheek against his cool skin could have ever been unnoticed by him. He relaxed and lay back against the cushions again, to remain at her side for a few more minutes, cherishing this moment.

His thoughts circled around the conversation they had conducted in the morning, before sleep had overwhelmed him. She had seemed really hurt, when he had asked her how he could help her with her aims, if not with his money and it pained him, that he had caused such an expression to spread on her beautiful face.

Her face. It was the second thing that had attracted his attention, coming right after her voice. When he first lay his eyes on her, the street lights had barely lit it, but with his supernatural sight he was still able to see every single one of her eyelashes. They were dark and long and seemed to caress her cheeks when she moved her eyes under her closed lids.

She had been so smitten with the music, that he had to wait a few minutes until she finally opened her eyes and although they had held a surprised or even shocked expression, they nonetheless mesmerized him with their blue shades. The hue had reminded him of a Central American bird species – the _Thraupis episcopus_ – and as he now thought about it, it certainly was no coincidence, that his first notion had been a bird.

Since the very first moment he had the feeling, that she wanted to be more than she was, that she wanted to improve herself further – that she wanted to fly above all others.

As far as he was concerned she already was more than any other human. Never before had anyone accomplished to occupy his mind for such a long time – not even Eric. He just had to follow him for a month, until he got the chance to turn him – and certainly he had taken the chance.

With a sigh he carefully lifted her head up from his shoulder and placed it on the cushion he had laid on. His son, on the other hand was dead for the day and it was not necessary to be overly gentle with him. He just slipped out beneath him and let him roll back onto the mattress.

Godric was just looking through his progeny's shirts, to see if there was one that would fit him, when a cell phone started to ring. Immediately he recognized, that the sound resonated from Laura's purse, which lay abandoned on the floor beside the bed and he decided to relocate it to the living room, so the young woman's sleep would not be disturbed.

He returned to the bedroom to continue his search for a fitting shirt, but when he heard the device ringing for the third time, he resolved on answering the call. Within the blink of an eye he was outside again and rummaged about Laura's bag hurriedly.

When he finally found the device, he quickly glanced at the screen for a moment, where it said _'Patrick'_ and pressed the green button.

"Gosh, Laurie – you're quite hard to reach! Is everything alright? Why didn't you answer our calls yesterday? Your Gran and I'd been worried sick!", he heard an agitated voice exclaim on the other end of the line, in a much too loud tone. A bit surprised about these new informations, his eyebrows rose in a very humanlike manner and he coughed slightly to stop the oral fluency of his interlocutor.

"I am afraid, I have to disappoint you – Laura is not available at the moment!", he told him with a calm voice and waited for a reply. He heard the boy – he at least assumed it was a boy, his voice did not sound completely mature – on the other end inhale sharply, before a deadly silence settled between them for a few moments.

"Who am I speaking to – if I may ask?!", this Patick-boy wanted to know hesitantly, but nonetheless unequivocally angry, "And how did you get a hold of Laura's cellphone?"

It was obvious that he was not very pleased to hear a male voice answer his friends phone, but to be honest, Godric was not very delighted either, to listen to this kid, talking about Laura as if he knew her for quite some time.

But still he had to chuckle slightly – because after all it was him, who was separated from the sleeping beauty the boy desired to speak to, just through a lousy door.

"I am an acquaintance of her", he stated curtly and waited for the certainly following questions, with an amused grin. This conversation had definitely the potential to become quite interesting...

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?", he heard the now quite shrill voice of the kid resonate from the device and he would have laughed again, if his ears hadn't hurt that much, "WHERE is Laura? **WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER**?"

Somewhere in between Godric had fortunately decided to put at least an arm-length between his ear and the phone, otherwise his aural sense would have severely suffered.

"My name is Godric and I have not harmed Laura in any way – she is merely sleeping at the moment", he explained to the boy with a soothing voice, as he dared to bring the device closer to his head again, "And it would be nice if you could calm your voice – my ears are quite sensitive..."

Silence settled again. Should he err on the side of caution and better distance himself from the speaker again?

"Then this Eric-guy found you...", was all he heard him murmur in a low voice after a few moments. Obviously he was trying to oblige his request to keep his voice low, but how did he know about his Child? And why did he know about his disappearance in the first place? Had Laura told him?

He coughed uneasily to distract himself from his thoughts. "Did Laura mention me?", he asked in a monotone voice to quench his curiosity. He felt like a nosy little boy for asking something like that, but he simply _had to_ take this opportunity.

Now it was the boys turn to laugh. "_Mention_?", he asked disbelievingly, "She talked quite a lot about you, man! She was really worried..."

He was not very surprised to hear that, after all she had put some effort to reason him out of meeting the sun and when she appeared at his nest, he knew that Eric had been in touch with her. Surely he had told her about his disappearance, maybe he had even interrogated her about his whereabouts.

But to hear this boy mention so carelessly, that she had been worrying about him, made an odd feeling spread inside of him. Something like _gratitude_ and... _relieve_?!

Why was he _relieved_ that this woman had been worrying about him? She should not bother about someone with a blood-soaked past like his – and he had no right to hope for such feelings!

He was about to reply something when a rustling noise caught his attention and he turned his head in the direction of the just opening door.

Laura stood between the two rooms in the doorframe and rubbed her still tired looking eyes. Her dark golden hair stood messily off her head, although she tried to trim it and one of her shoulders was bare, because the red fabric of her dress had slipped down over it.

"Who are you talking to?", she asked with a low voice and pulled her sleeve up again, while her eyes examined him questioningly. Their blue shades were mesmerizing and he had the feeling, as if he would be summoned by them. Absentmindedly he strode through the room and came to a halt in front of her.

"Your friend was quite persistent. He called three times until I decided to answer the phone – I believe his name is Patrick", Godric told her veridically and held the device out to her. With her questioning glare still sticking to his face, she hesitantly took the phone, while a loud _"Dude – are you still there?!"_ resounded in the otherwise totally silent room.

Though Godric was not particularly amused to be called _'Dude'_, he smiled, as he saw how hard Laura tried to stifle a laugh after the statement of her friend. Maybe it wasn't too bad to be called like that, if it made her react in such a pleasant way …

"You call Godric '_Dude_'?", she asked the boy in a faked, appalled voice, while she simultaneously winked at said vampire, "What's wrong with you?"

She strolled to the couch, let herself drop into the cushions and tucked up her bare legs to sit there, comfortably curled up in a ball. Obviously she had got rid of the ruined tights she had apparently received from his over-officious son – but he had to admit, that his taste was remarkable.

It was hard to resist the urge to touch her smooth looking skin, but when he thought of the expression on her face, only seconds after he had done so the last night, it wasn't that difficult any more.

He reminded himself, that he was not a greedy savage who simply took whatever he wanted anymore. His caresses would just cause her to be deterred by him and that was the last thing he wanted. Sitting beside her was all he would allow himself, at least for now...

"What's wrong with me?", he heard the boy's disbelieving voice ask through the device in Laura's hand, which she held – in wise foresight – an arm length away, "**WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?! **SLEEPING WHILE A VAMPIRE IS PRESENT – _**ARE YOU NUTS?!**_"

Her eyes moved to linger questioning on Godric's face after these raptures of her friend, but when he just shrugged his shoulders with an apologetic expression, she simply smiled and made a derogatory hand movement.

"Are you finished with your lectures?", she asked this Patrick-boy in a bored manner, while she held the microphone of her device to her mouth and continued in a teasing voice, "It may interest you to hear, that it wasn't just _one_ vampire but _two_ and they weren't just '_present_' but _shared a bed with me _…"

She giggled and once again winked at Godric when they heard an "**ARE YOU COMPLETELY INSANE?**" from the other end of the line. With one arm wrapped around her knees and the other holding her cell phone to safety distance, she sat there and grinned at his certainly also quite amused looking face, while her friend ranted on the phone.

"Have you calmed down already?", she asked with a honeyed voice, when they heard the boys tone soften after a while.

"Yeah, yeah – whatever …", Patrick replied miffed, "Have you at least asked him about his blood?"

This question made Laura and Godric simultaneously tense up and changed the mood in the room rapidly. What did he mean by that? Was he aware of the healing qualities, the blood of his kind possessed? Did Laura know?

"I thought we already settled that?!", he heard Laura state in an angry tone, while she leapt up and started to pace about the room, "I'm not going to. That's ridiculous – we're not just talking about the flu or something! I have _terminal cancer_ – it's high time for you to accept the fact that I'm going to die. LIEVE IT ALONE!"

Her voice had started to tremble after her second sentence and her movements had become more erratic. It was obvious, that she did not consider whatever he had implied a good idea and it seemed to have offended her deeply.

"It's not just curing the flu – also other much more severe infections …", her friend tried to argue but she just clenched her fist and boxed frustrated against the wall. Godric was beside her within the blink of an eye and had caught her hand before it could have struck again. But before he had the chance to examine her knuckles, she angrily withdrew her hand and turned her back on him to start pacing about the room again.

"**FUCK IT – PATRICK!**", she jelled into the phone exasperatedly and caused Godric to seek her proximity again (against his better judgement), but she kept him with her hand at bay when he tried to sooth her.

"You will listen to me now, boy – and _listen carefully_ – I'm certainly _not_ going to repeat this", she stated through gritted teeth and leaned against the wall, "I will not cling to a hope just to be disappointed again in the end. I may consider Godric my friend, but that doesn't mean that he feels the same and I'm surely not going to ask him something like that. Would our situation be the other way around, I'd feel exploited, if he did and thats the last I want him to feel …"

While talking to her friend, she had been sliding down the wall and now she sat huddled on the floor. Her charming eyes were closed and her face held a pained expression, while she sighed after the last words had left her mouth.

"Lala … _please_ – I-", he heard the pleading voice of the boy on the other end of the line and his tone held far less confidence than a few minutes ago. "Stop it", Laura interrupted him tiredly but still sharp, "It was nice to hear you, but I think we talked enough for one night – bye Patrick!"

Before her friend had the chance to reply anything, she had hung up and thrown her cell phone across the room in a frustrated manner. But before it could have shattered on the floor, Godric had caught it in mid-flight and stood on the other side of the parlor now, waiting for her to say something.

"You have heard everything, I suppose?", she asked with a cracked voice, when she looked up after a few moments of silence. Godric nodded, but otherwise did not move at all.

When he noticed her glance scurry quickly over his torso once, he became aware again, that he still did not wear a shirt. His one still had to be in her suit and as soon as this matter was settled, he would ask her to fetch it. Although she didn't seem to be displeased by his appearance, he could sense her embarrassment and it was disconcerting to be the cause for such a feeling – even if it suited her in some way...

"Only a few days after I mentioned you the first time, he came up with this absurd idea, that drinking your blood would somehow save me", she explained in a low voice, while her eyes were blankly staring at the floor, "But although I told him, that I didn't give a shit about what's written in these _'vampire-knowing' _blogs and papers and that I certainly would _never_ ask you for a few drops of your blood, he kept being persistent..."

Godric studied her expressionless face intently, to get at least a hint of what she was thinking right now, but it was in vain. This was how Isabel had to feel whenever she tried to figure him out – and it wasn't pleasant at all to experience it from this perspective. Her blue shaded eyes still stared stubbornly at the parquet floor and her arms clenched her knees as if her life depended on it.

"Our blood indeed holds a few qualities", he noted carefully and started to stride slowly into her direction, "Among other things it _really_ has the ability to heal certain diseases."

She lifted her eyes and sighed quietly, when he came to a halt before her. Her face held a pained expression again, as she stared at him and her heart hammered loudly against her chest.

"I don't want your blood Godric", she whispered and turned her head away, but he was still able to see how she shut her eyes tightly, "Please don't think of me like that..."

He slowly crouched in front of her to be on her eye level, but she still did not look at him. Before he could think of a reason not to do it, the index finger of his right hand had settled under her chin, while his thumb stroked gently over the dimple under her bottom lip and he caused her to face him with soft force.

"I would not disdain you, if you wanted to try it", he told her in a soothing voice and as soon as she opened them, he looked deeply into her eyes to glamour her a bit, so she would be able to calm down again. Her heartbeat immediately decreased to a normal frequency, but she obviously recognized what he had done, because she averted her gaze as soon as she was able to.

"You would not?", she asked disbelievingly and stared at the floor once more, as if it was the most amazing thing, "But I would be disgusted with myself, if I'd even _consider_ to make use of you in such an unashamed way..."

A chuckle escaped his mouth and apparently it was the best way he could have reacted, because her glance darted perplexed to his face again. He tried to give her a warm smile, but as he was quite out of practice, he was not sure if it looked as reassuringly, as he hoped it would.

Only when his thumb absentmindedly grazed over her bottom lip, he recognized that his fingers still held her chin and reluctantly let go of it.

"Is it comfortable to sit on the floor?", he asked in a mocking tone and held his hand out to her, after he had stood up, "I suppose a soft seating accommodation is much more to your liking, no?"

She hesitantly laid her hand in his and with a gentle hitch, he pulled her to her feet and steered her slowly to the center of the room again, where she dropped relieved into the cushions.

"I'm glad you aren't mad at me...", she muttered, as her cheeks blushed to a rosy color, which caused her to avert her head in an ashamed manner.

A smirk spread on his face while he sat down next to this extraordinary, young woman. If she really had reckoned he would be mad at her, just because her friend had mentioned his unsolicited opinion, she really did not have the faintest idea how highly he thought of her.

"I could not get mad at you so easily", he assured her, while he leant against the backrest and thinking of what she had said earlier, he continued with a smile, "After all, you are a friend of mine."

With closed eyes, he savored the immediate proximity to her and the comfortable silence, that had settled around them. The soul sources of sound, were Laura's constant heartbeat and her breathing and they had an unknown soothing effect on him.

Only when he sensed her gaze sticking to him, he opened his eyes again, to look questioning into her caught face.

"Where did you get those? – if it's not a too personal question to ask", she hurriedly babbled and gestured to the marks on his body, "I always thought you guys were invincible?! But how would it be possible to get inked if that was the case?"

"Well, that is easily explained: I got those marks when I was still human", he told her gently and looked down his body to said marks, "And we are not invincible. With enough force it is possible to open our skin, even if the source is not made of silver or wood. And do I really have to remind you of our major weakness?"

She just shook her head quietly and with a damped mood, but as soon as her eyes ran over the mark on his biceps, her expression became interested again.

"Are those tribal signs then?", she asked in awe and crawled nearer to him to examine his marks at close range, "Do they have a meaning? – I'm sorry, if I'm too nosy! But I have a penchant for Tattoos – getting inked is also on my list, by the way..."

"I am pleased, that they appeal to you", he replied and shot Laura a glance before his attention returned to his upper arm, which was still under her watchful eye, "These are the runes the Druid picked for my initiation ceremony. They already held a hint of what was to come, but I was not able to recognize it then."

He looked up to eye Laura, while he slowly brushed over his collar tattoo with his fingers. Her expression was curious as she watched his movements intently.

"This is a simple pectoral mark. It symbolizes power", he explained and turned his torso, to provide her a better view at his other arm, "And this one was the sign of our tribe. We lived near the sea, therefore it symbolizes waves. Women also had this one, but usually only two rows."

His gaze had absentmindedly fallen to the zigzagging mark on his biceps and he was deep in thought, when he suddenly felt the touch of soft skin on his collarbone. His head snapped up to see what Laura was doing, but she seemed to be somehow captured in the moment.

Her fingers danced feather light over his skin and he really enjoyed the feeling, until the wish to touch her too, occupied his mind. With a jump he was situated on the other end of the couch and had at least brought one or two feet distance between them.

Laura still sat in the middle of the couch, with her fingers in mid-air and looked a bit shocked at the spot he had been in, only seconds ago. When she slowly let her hands fall to her side again, her cheeks started to blush. Once again, she was embarrassed because of him. Now he could as well return to the subject beforehand...

"I would like to explain some things about the blood of my kin. I want to inform you about the consequences, should you reconsider your decision and would be willing to try it."

He had closed his eyes, but he could practically sense her glare. While he listened to the rustling she caused with changing her position, he also detected faint sounds from the bedroom. His son would be standing in the doorway at any moment.

"What do you mean?", she asked alarmed and when he opened his eyes, he saw her biting on her lower lip, "_'Consequences'_ sounds quite harsh..."

With a smooth motion he also pulled his legs onto the couch and leant against the armrest like Laura did, to face her fully. She was curled up in a ball again and had effectively buried herself into the cushions. Her eyes examined him, while the expression on her face screamed how uneasy she felt.

"As I already mentioned, our blood possesses certain qualities – beside the ability to heal", he started to explain in a gentle voice, "I do not want to deter you – I simply want to tell you about the side effects as well."

Her face still showed an uncomfortable expression, but she nodded hesitantly to let him know, that he could continue. But just as he wanted to do so, he heard something that caused him to turn his head and the next moment the bedroom door opened, revealing Eric standing there, leaning against the frame.

"What happened to_ 'the blood is sacred'_?", his son mocked and crossed the arms over his chest. One of his blonde eyebrows was quirked and something in his challenging look, caused Godric to doubt his own judgement 1000 years ago. How could he ever have considered it a good idea, to turn this obstreperous Viking?!

"It was necessary to phrase it in a way you would comply with – otherwise every woman who ever had managed to get into your bed and was lucky enough to be able to leave it alive, would have been linked to you", he replied dryly and gave his son a bored look, "Sooner or later, you would have certainly lost your mind in this storm of feelings. I never intended to be the maker of a _fool_, therefore I had to impose certain rules on you."

The body language of his progeny had changed drastically. His hands were now buried in the pockets of his trousers and his head was bowed. The challenging look he had worn only moments ago, was now replaced by a submissive one.

"I am sorry master", his son apologized and adumbrated a bow, "My statement was inappropriate."

Only when he heard her gulping, Godric's attention turned to Laura again. Her eyes were wide and glued to him, while her incisors bit down on her bottom lip once more. The blend of surprise and awe on her face told him, that she had not expected him – or maybe both of them – to react like that.

"As I just mentioned, one side effect is – and it is surely one of the most important for you – that the vampire whose blood you drink, can feel whatever you feel for an unknown period of time", he tried to return to his explanations as if Eric never had interrupted him, "It depends on the vampire and how potent his blood is. The older the vampire, the more power the blood possesses."

"So your blood would be quite powerful, I suppose...", she muttered and averted her gaze, obviously deep in thought.

"Godric is one of the oldest vampires in the new world", Eric interposed and eyed the young woman intently, "You should feel honored, that he offered you his blood!"

"He never said anything like that", she clarified immediately and looked stubbornly at the Viking.

"Then you should keep in mind, that he never does anything without purpose", his son explained to her, as if he was talking to a three year old, "If he takes his time to tell you about the effects, it implies that he considers you worthy of his blood"

"_Eric!_", Godric advised his son sharply, but still didn't avert his gaze from the charming human before him, who was obviously embarrassed once again, "This is not necessary."

The Viking just stared blankly at him for a moment, but nodded silently.

"Are there other effects?", she asked subdued and buried herself even deeper into the cushions.

"The vampire would also be aware of your whereabouts and could locate you at any time, which could be bad for you, if he or she does not mean well by you, but could also be advantageous if you were in danger", he resumed patiently. "You also would feel stronger after consuming our blood and it would increase your senses."

"And the moral of this story is, to think twice whose blood you accept", Eric concluded and pushed himself off the doorframe. With slow strides he moved, under Godric's watchful eye, into her direction and crouched before her.

Her eyes were wide as she looked down at him with a confused expression. "You should really consider his offer, Tiny", he advised her in a gentle voice, "It's worth a shot."

Godric silently watched their interaction and had to admit, that he felt pleased about the efforts his son made to persuade her, though he did not like the thought, that she had to be convinced in the first place.

"I can't sympathize with the idea, that someone else knows my every feeling", she whispered apologetic. Eric examined her for a moment, but nodded after a while and stood up again, with a questioning glare on his face directed at his maker.

"Do not feel forced to make a decision now, Young One", Godric addressed the petit woman before him, "The offer remains."

He was surprised by the disappointment he felt, but nonetheless he tried to smile reassuringly at her. It was comprehensible why she had difficulties with the idea of digesting his blood and he had to reminded himself, that she did not explicitly say _'no'_, now that she knew he would be willing to offer.

With a faint smile on her face, she nodded slightly and the grateful look she bestowed on him immediately compensated the unpleasant feelings she had caused.

"Does anyone of you two know where I left my purse yesterday?", Laura asked in a low voice, while she started to massage her temples. Godric immediately sped around the couch and lifted her bag from the spot he had put it in, after extracting her cell phone. After handing it to her, she rummaged through it and pulled a plastic bottle out after a while.

As the content obviously consisted of pills, Godric concluded that she wanted to take her medicine. Because he was aware, that humans liked to gulp tablets down with water, he went to the refrigerator to get her a bottle of water and returned with the cool liquid just a few seconds later.

With a soft 'thanks' she took it from him, dropped two pills on her half extended tongue and washed them down with the water.

"Though it's not going to be the reason for my death, the headaches are still unpleasant...", she mumbled and closed her eyes, as she had laid her head back against the backrest.

"Do they appear often?", Godric asked her gently, but when she did not answer after a while, Eric took over.

"It's one of her main symptoms", his son informed him casually, "But as she also had to deal with it the last time, she already knows how to ignore the pain to some extend."

"What does_ 'the last time' _mean?", he demanded to know in a slightly rougher voice now. It displeased him, that his progeny knew more about Laura than he did. But that was a matter, that could be changed easily...

"Didn't she tell you?", Eric asked confused, and glanced at the young woman for a moment, who just shook her head, "She was first diagnosed with cancer when she was 15. They operated immediately and were content, that they had extracted the whole tumor. But the process injured the brain area it was in. It took her a year to fully recover, but they thought she had rode it out.

"Half a year ago, they diagnosed it again. It would be operable but there is a high chance she would loose her sight in the process and they are not even sure if they would be able to extract if fully. She decided against an operation and they gave her a year – one and a half at most."

"That's why I left home", she interposed, "My parents don't agree with my decision and it's impossible to enjoy my remaining time with the two of them constantly telling me what to do. The only family member who understands me, is my grandma. She allowed me to stay in her flat here in Dallas, as it has been vacant anyway for a while now..."

Godric silently watched how she gently took the cellphone, he had put down on the couch table previously. "I think I'm going to call her now – she surely is a bit worried because I didn't answer my phone yesterday", she murmured and darted a glance at him, "Do you mind if I return to my room for a while? I'd also like to return home tonight – I think Eric has spent enough money on me..."

After he had simply nodded, she stood up, grabbed her purse and bid her farewell. When the door closed behind her, the two vampires silently looked at each other.

When she had mentioned that she wished to return to her residence, Godric became aware of the fact again, that his home had been devastated. It was high time he thought about his future plans...

"I would be glad if you'd decide to return to Shreveport with me!", Eric told him, as if he had read his thoughts. The thousand years his son had spent with him, had taught him how to read his face. He was the only person who really knew him...

"Thank you, Eric", he answered in a low voice and stood up to face his son from a more comfortable perspective, "It would be nice to reunite our family and I definitely will take you up on it. But for now I want to stay in Dallas – there is a young human I want to keep an eye on..."

* * *

**A/N:** hey again :) I hope you liked this one - I'm afraid, it got a bit wordy ^^ but I didn't have the heart to cut anything out, sorry ;)

As for the bird species I wrote about: as its colors are lovely shades of grey and blue - just as I imagine Laura's eyes to be - I thought it was fitting (even if it isn't particularly common to compare eyes with birds ...)

So - I hope you keep reading and also leave a review :)

Till the next chapter ;)


	6. Marble House

_..._

_You close my eyes  
And soothe my ears  
You heal my wounds  
And dry my tears_

_On the inside of this marble house  
I grow  
And the seeds I slow  
Grow persistent too_

_[The Knife – Marble House]_

_..._

After some time of excessive cleaning, Laura stood – with her hands on her hips – on one of the chairs around her dining table and surveyed the living room. She kept the apartment quite clean anyway, but it wasn't everyday routine, that a 1000++ year old vampire was visiting her. With his supernatural sight, he would certainly recognize every single speck of dust – so all she had to do, was making sure there was none to see!

But that was easier said than done. With a mob in her hands, she had been running through the flat for nearly two hours now and it had brought her to one simple conclusion: many square feet didn't only have advantages!

At first she had planned to just vacuum her place, but soon the feeling that she just whirled the dust up, crept into her mind and while she took care of the next room, the particles slowly started to trickle down to the floor in the previous one. So basically she could have done her laps, vacuuming like a maniac throughout the day and still the dust would have won the upper hand.

But now, spotlessly wiped, the apartment looked really neat. In fact the floor was so meticulously clean, that one could even have eaten off it – though she wouldn't recommend that, due to the cleaning agents she had used …

Godric's True Blood, which she had bought in the afternoon as an 8-pack, was securely stowed in the fridge and a glance at the clock told her, that the sun would be setting in about half an hour. So she had enough time to stack her stuff together for a last time (or rather to mold it into perfect shape) and even take a quick shower before he would show up.

Eric had decided to stay a few days longer, to spend some more time with his maker. However, he would really be leaving today, because he needed to take care of his business again and that was why Godric would have plenty of time for her – now that he was released from his sheriff duties.

The huge one was severely worried about his maker – that was why she would be his eyes and ears while he was absent. He had called her two days ago and asked her to check on Godric and inform him about any conspicuity – whatever that would be – and he had actually really requested her help and not commanded her to, as he usually did. Needless to say, that she had agreed to look out for his maker, after all she had planned to do so anyway.

Laura had spent the last couple of days pursuing her passions once again. Above all, she had drawn a lot – but no matter which motive she actually originally had in mind, somehow Godric's face had always managed to creep onto the paper. From some of her sketches even Eric grinned towards her – but with the intense experiences she had witnessed with the two vampires, she was not overly surprised about it.

It was just a bit embarrassing and that was the reason, why she had shipped all the sketches of the past few days into a small binder. Said binder now built the foundation for one of her perfectly balanced stacks, where it was situated quite inaccessible and hence safe.

Reassured by the fact, that it would now be impossible for Godric to accidentally stumble upon one of her doodles, she made her way to the bathroom and hopped under the shower. Just as she creamed her body with shower gel, she heard a high-pitched noise, but shrugged it off as imagination. However, when she heard the same noise again, a few moments later, she realized that it had to be her bell.

If she would have only been a little more social, she'd already invited someone by now and recognized that it was her bell right the first time she had heard the shrill sound. Shit!

As if stung by a tarantula, she jumped out of the shower and quickly wrapped herself in the first towel she could grab. She didn't even take the time to rub herself dry, but stormed immediately into the hallway and tore the apartment door open in a rush. She stared at the spot in front of her entrance and there was-... Nothing.

Confused, she stuck her head out and looked left and right, but all she could see were the front doors of her neighbors and the staircase. The main entrance had to be still unlocked at this time of day, so where the hell was he?

"Godric?", her voice echoed questioningly through the building.

Damn it!

Had her ears really played their pranks and betrayed her? Or was it a new symptom of the tumor? The medics had told her, that it could influence all her senses with time. Could she really no longer rely on her eyes and ears?

She was just about to slam the door shut behind her in an upset manner, as – in the last moment – Godric appeared out of nowhere, standing perfectly relaxed in front of her.

His skin was pale as ever and foolishly reminded her of porcelain, but this feature brought his attentive eyes all the more to bear. The hint of a smile hovered around his mouth as he laid eyes on her and gave her an appreciative nod.

"Pardon me, if I am too early," his soothing voice reached her ears and she noticed that he examined her with a slightly irritated look, "I can come back later..."

Obviously her attire confused him. Welcoming a vampire soaking wet and clothed in just a towel, had never been her plan, but Godric's delightfully puzzled face caused her to consider contracting it a habit.

"No, no, no! Please feel free to come in, Godric – I obviously lost track of time!"

She stepped aside to let the oldest person she would probably ever meet, enter her residence. He looked around carefully and seemed to memorize even the minutest detail. Good thing she had cleaned up...

"Very tidy..." he stated, as he stepped into the living room and looked around extensively. "May I?" He asked, pointing to the silk-covered sofa in the center. It was Biedermeier-style, as well as the chairs that stood beside it, around the couch table. The fabric had a sunflower yellow color with light orange plants woven into and the armrests and feet of each peace of furniture, were of a dark wood and craved skillfully.

Laura just nodded wordlessly and padded, still wet, to the fridge. The open kitchen-area was integrated into the living room and just separated through a bar-like unit. Also made of dark wood, but quite new and kept in a modern style, it contrasted with the couch area. This new-beside-old pattern ran like a red thread throughout the apartment – new bright wooded, extandable dining table, surrounded by old, cushioned chairs – old and heavy writing desk but a new quite filigree looking bookshelf beside it -...

"What blood type would you like to drink?", she asked, as she inspected the 8-pack she had withdrawn from the fridge in more detail, "I have bought a various-pack, because I forgot to ask you, which one you prefer."

She glanced over the bottleneck in her hand into his direction and spotted an ever inscrutable look on Godric's face. „You would not have needed to do that", he told her in a low voice, as he averted his gaze and seemed to survey the pile of books and magazines on the table before him, „I do not require much blood any more."

„I know that I didn't have to, but it's the right thing to do as your host", she replied stubbornly, but continued in a softer voice, looking him over with a slightly concerned expression, „And even if you don't need it, it wouldn't hurt to drink some, would it? We humans wouldn't need to eat every day either, still we usually enjoy at least two meals a day, most of the ones who can afford it, even three or more."

His eyes darted into her direction again and examined her blatantly. "Have you already had your two meals today?"

The aridity of his voice nearly made her gulp, but she resisted the urge to moisten her dry throat and coughed slightly instead. "Just breakfast", she confessed honestly and withstood his piercing glare, "My headache got worse in the late afternoon so I took some analgesics, which don't assort well with food."

His attention roamed back to the pile in front of him and he seemed deep in thought as his hand wiped carefully over the leather cover of the book on top. It was the tickler with blank sheets, she used to write her favorite song texts into. Each double page held neatly written lyrics and some doodles based on the content of the song.

She sighed a bit frustrated about the lack of attention he paid to her. „If you don't tell me which one you'd like to have near-term, I'll just take the next best", she informed him dryly and turned around to open the microwave, emphasizing her intention, „And _I'm_ surely not going to drink it – mind you!"

She first heard him chuckle and next the distinct sound, the springs of the old sofa caused, when someone stood up, caught her attention. But before she could turn her head to look, what Godric was up to, he was standing beside her and inspected the True Bloods. His finger tipped onto each crown cap, as if he'd dither between them.

„0+ it is then", he sighed, grabbed said bottle, opened it and put it into the microwave. After he had pressed the _‚Start'_-button, he leant back against the kitchen unit beside her, with his arms crossed in front of his chest.

„Huh", was all she said about it and her voice sounded equally surprised and assured. „What?", the young looking vampire asked her amused and eyed her questioningly while he waited for his drink to warm up.

„It's nothing. Patrick just told me once, that one of these silly vampire-knowing magazines wrote, that you'd favor rare blood types, such as B- or AB-", she disclosed with a huge grin on her face, „I'll really enjoy briefing him about the misinformation this shabby journal distributed!"

Godric just stood there like an ice statue and glanced asquint at her, as if he kew something she didn't. However, just as she wanted to ask him what it was about, the microwave peeped, informing them that his blood was ready.

She quickly bent forward to open the device and withdrew the body warm bottle. Curious, she sniffed at the red liquid, but grimaced when the metallic odor hit her. She heard Godric chuckle slightly, while she closed the door of the microwave again and stretched for a glass in one of the upper shelfs. Just as she turned to hand both – bottle and glass – to Godric, she felt the towel covering her body loosen!

She would have let everything drop to the floor, just to spare herself the embarrassment of standing completely bare before a person with such a perfect body, as the vampire in front of her was blessed with.

But it wasn't necessary.

Before she could have even _thought_ of dropping anything, a hand had dashed forward and grabbed the towel at the position, where one corner was about to slip out: directly above her breasts.

Needless to say, that this swift hand certainly hadn't been her own.

Shocked, she observed how his gaze slowly roamed upwards from her décolleté, until he met hers. While the fingers of one of his hands were still wrapped around the towel, holding it in the position it had so dutifully maintained until of late, the ones of the other closed tightly around the bottle in her right hand, casually brushing hers.

It took her a few moments to realize, that she was able to grab the towel herself, now that one of her hands was free and she blushed deeply, while she took hold of it. Godric let go within the same second and divested the glass of her other hand too.

„Forgive me, if I have crossed the line", he whispered, still capturing her gaze and only now she became aware of how close he was. Still deeply red she shook her head vigorously. „I'm glad you reacted! It would have been quite embarrassing otherwise …"

„I strongly doubt that", he simply stated and she could have sworn, she had caught a glimpse of a smirk, before he turned to head towards the sofa again. Shrugging to herself, she followed him and watched as he took a seat in the exact same spot as a few minutes ago. Carefully he placed the glass on the couch table and turned his head into her direction with a questioning expression on his face.

„Do you mind if I drink it directly from the bottle?", he asked politely and glanced at the glass in front of him again, „Most humans can not cope with the aspect of blood, even less with someone drinking it. Moreover, it would cool down much faster than in the heated flask."

„Feel free", she just laughed and approached his side. „Excuse me for a few moments – I'll just flit into the bathroom. It's high time I put some proper clothes on – to prevent another potential mishap. Make yourself at home", she informed him with a wink and without taking the time to wait for his reply, she darted out of the room and headed to the bath.

She was about to start shivering and she didn't intend to let Godric witness that. When she had closed the bathroom door behind her, she finally rubbed her freezing body dry, which fortunately also stimulated her blood circulation. It wasn't surprising, that she hadn't felt the cold until just a few moments ago, with the analgesics she had swallowed today. It was alarming how numb she still was, but she was glad that at least her mind was unclouded.

She was dry and dressed in her usual blouse &amp; skirt outfit in no time and took the liberty of taming her unruly hair a bit. The damp of the shower had curled it irregularly, so she unceremoniously tied it to a Dutch braid with her practiced fingers.

After a short glance into the mirror, she decided to also apply a brown eyeliner. She wanted to be at least reasonably presentable when she returned to the living room, but she didn't mean to exaggerate it – and black eyeliner always gave her such a glamorous look, she couldn't quite cope with.

When she returned to the living room, she stopped in the doorframe for a few moments. Godric was flipping through her leather bound notebook, obviously intently studying its content.

"Do you plan to stand there for the rest of the night?", he asked her with a chuckle and lifted his head to look at her. The book in his hands was closed and sat on the pile again within the blink of an eye and while Laura approached him slowly, he politely stood up. As gentlemen were a scarce species in her age, she was not used to such a behavior and blushed lightly. If he had worn a hat, she assumed he would have removed it too.

"You look lovely, Laura", he remarked as she had reached his side. She just muttered an embarrassed "thanks" and blushed even deeper, while they sat down beside each other.

„You didn't get very far", she noted, to draw his attention to something else and gestured to the still nearly full bottle on the couch table, „Is it as disgusting, as it smells?"

He smiled tiredly at her, grabbed the certainly already cold True Blood and choked a few gulps of the red liquid down halfheartedly. „It does not exactly taste like real blood, but it serves its purpose", he told her honestly, after he had placed the bottle on the table again. The pokerface he wore didn't show the slightest hint, of how much its taste really differed from the real thing, but she assumed it was much worse than he let her know.

„When was the last time you drank real blood – if it's not a too personal question to ask", she wanted to know and surveyed his reaction intently. He closed his eyes and leant his torso back against the orange cushions she had placed onto the couch for more comfort. Only when the silence in the room slowly started to make her feel uneasy, he began to talk.

„It is fine, young one. Feel free to ask whatever you want to know about me", he told her in his smooth voice, with his eyes still closed, „But know, that I will require an answer in return, for each question I respond to."

She just nodded a bit stunned and managed to voice an „It's noted" when she realized, that he couldn't see her. The hint of a smile played around the corners of his mouth, when he laid his head back against the backrest and opened his eyes to stare at the ceiling.

„The last time I tasted human blood, was before the '_Great Revelation_'", he told her matter-of-factly, while he seemed to examine the stucco on the ceiling. Her mouth opened involuntarily at this statement, but as soon as she noticed it, she quickly shut it again. She must have looked awkward – good thing the plafond was more interesting than her face …

„That was more than four years ago!", she exclaimed and eyed him with a raised brow, „You're sure you didn't slip up?" She had placed her legs Indian style on the couch and was turned in his direction to better survey his sparse reactions.

The small smile he had worn on his face developed into a smirk and while his eyes were still glued to the ceiling, his hand rose to show her two poised fingers.

„That would be your second question", he declared and turned his head to look into her face, „And therefore a second question you will have to answer me."

„So we're bargaining for answers now?", she asked amused and shook her head disbelievingly, „Well, then be it!"

He simply nodded and let his gaze roam to the True Blood bottle in front of him. „I am sure – in fact, it have been almost five years", he told her and leant forward to let his finger dance upon the glass of the bottle, „And to spare you another question: It has been at least twenty years, since I bit a human the last time..."

„So you lived off canned food so to say", she stated dryly and watched as his fingers smoothly moved over the True Blood emblem. She wasn't really surprised by his statement. On the contrary – now it actually started to make sense. He really had to hate what he was for quite some time now, to live that way for so many years. She wondered if Eric knew...

„Well I'm all ears", she deadpanned to ease the atmosphere a bit, „What's your first question to me?"

She watched as he stopped his movements and leant back against the cushion, with his head slightly turned in her direction. He surveyed her intently before he put his question into words.

„Why did you choose to live here – all alone?"

His expression was stern and his quizzical eyes seemed to pierce themselves into her. She sighed heavily and averted her gaze.

„Mostly because my parents have a lot of practice in making me do things, that I never wanted to", she answered in a whisper, after a few moments of silence had passed and stood up. She shortly glanced at Godric, whose expression was still the same and turned to walk to the kitchen area.

„I had dedicated most of my life to please them", she continued while she filled herself a glass of water and her voice cracked at her next words. „I miss them a lot since I decided to live here – but it is necessary to keep a distance between us. I fear to fall back into old habits if I don't..."

She hastily rubbed the bothersome tear away, she hadn't been able to hold back, while she still stood in front of the kitchen sink. It didn't feel right to talk with her back turned towards her dialogue partner, but she wasn't sure if there weren't more tears waiting to escape her eyes.

And it was embarrassing and pathetic enough, while he couldn't directly see her crying. She had _chosen_ to live here! But still it felt as if slowly etching acid was eating a hole into her chest, every time she thought of her parents.

Both of them refused to answer her calls, since she had decided to leave for Dallas. She hadn't talked to them for nearly two months now …

„But as I already told you, my Gran supports me a lot", she continued to explain, after she had taken a gulp of water to calm her voice a bit, „She doesn't only provide this apartment, but also sponsors me..."

She tried to think of her Gran to distract her thoughts and improve her mood, but it didn't really work. They always turned back to pictures of her parents, eating dinner with her or playing board games...

„Your Grandmother seems to be a very generous person", she heard Godric say and immediately covered her face, when she realized he was standing right behind her. "Forgive me for reminding you of events, that seem to hurt you …"

"You also talked about things, you didn't want to – we're even now", she muttered into her hands and nearly jumped as she felt his cool hand, stroking soothingly over her back in circular movements.

It had been such a long time since someone had touched her like that and it didn't help at all, that this particular person had been her mother. She bit on her bottom lip and shut her eyes tightly in order to hold the tears back that were about to slip over her cheeks, but it was in vain.

She silently stood there, grabbing a hold of the sink with one of her hands, as if it would keep her from drowning. Her other hand still covered her eyes while she silently cried until she had any tears left to spill.

All the while Godric hadn't left her side and continued to comfort her with his caressing touches. Not a single word had left his smooth lips, as if he exactly knew he wouldn't be able to ease her pain with anything he said.

When she finally had calmed down, she excused herself for a few moments to freshen herself up. By the time she returned to the living room, her eyes were still a bit red, but nearly back to normal. Godric was sitting in his spot on the couch again, but stood up once more, as soon as she entered the room. When she had reached his side, she recognized that he obviously had finished his True Blood.

„Thank you", she whispered, as she picked it up and strode to the waste bin in the kitchen, where she sunk it. „What would you have to thank me for?", he asked confused and watched her questioningly, while she returned back to the couch.

„For drinking it. It gives me the impression, that you at least try...", she answered in a low voice and smiled halfheartedly at him. „And for comforting this tear-stained mess I've been..."

„You are welcome", he simply stated with a slight smile and grazed over the back of the notebook on top of the pile again, before he lifted it up and carefully flipped through the pages. His face didn't give the slightest hint away of what was going on in this beautiful head of his, but the faint smile still playing around his lips eased her worries a bit.

„I have to acknowledge that you are gifted in many ways, Laura Freeman", he stated, as he stopped at a page and brushed tenderly with hist fingers over its surface. She blushed at his statement, but didn't bother to hide it and stretched to get a glimpse of the writings he was so particularly fond of. When she saw a sparrow resting on the earth near the root of an Oak Tree she knew exactly which song-text he was reading at the moment.

„I'm not that much of a writer – these are just a few of my favorite lyrics, I didn't compose them!", she explained while she closed in, to have a better look at the pages.

„I know", he told her patiently and turned his head to eye her with this much too familiar disconcerting, inscrutable look on his face, „You sang it the night we met."

„You recognized it?", she asked surprised and couldn't help but smile.

„If I remember correctly, the composers are named '_Simon &amp; Garfunkel_'", he continued but the hint of a question was audible. She nodded affirmative, still smiling brightly and gestured to the book in his hands. „May I?"

He wordlessly handed it to her and watched as she flitted to another page. „You remember this one too?", she asked and showed him a scene somewhere in the desert, with a rattlesnake and bones in the background and a flower in the front, slowly withering.

„Yes, '_Far from any road_'", he answered and chuckled slightly, „You played it when you finally realized I was listening to you. I also recognized these -"

His subtle fingers flipped the pages and showed her one song after the other, until he stopped at a blank sheet. „- but I could not find '_Bowl of oranges_'"

His voice had sounded a bit disappointed and his inquisitive eyes seemed to look for an answer. She closed the book carefully and put it back on top of the pile, before she turned to look at him again. „Well, I wasn't sure how to do justice to this great song. It's one of my all-time-favorites, but I just can't find any motives that would fit..."

„I understand", he replied with a knowing smile and leant back against the couch again, "A simple bowl with oranges would be insufficient."

„Did you already know these titles?", she asked curiously, as she couldn't hold it back any longer, after a few moments of complete silence had passed. A smile grew on her face, when he shook his head and an unforeseen warmth spread in her chest, as she pictured this gentle vampire beside her, looking up the songs she had sung.

„I still have a question left", he reminded her after they had sat next to each other for a few minutes, enjoying the comfortable silence between them and she simply nodded, a bit weary, thinking of how his last one ended.

„Which tasks are standing on your list?"

She blushed madly at the thought of exposing her whole list to him and shook her head frantically. „That one is too personal", she managed to voice and averted her face.

„Not even a few scores? I do not need to know about every single one, just the next few you plan to accomplish", he told her in a calm voice, as he bent forward to position his elbows on his knees, resting on them.

His head was turned in her direction and his eyes examined her every move as if he was a predator and she were his prey. Well, in some way that probably were their true roles.

How she wished he would inspect the ceiling again...

"OK. But just a few!", she relented and sighed about her inability to deny him anything. "I think the next few would be _'Take a hot-air-balloon ride_' – preferably at sunset oder sunrise, _'Attend a ball or something comparable' – _because I didn't have a prom. My parents decided to teach me at home after my operation and forbade me to accompany Pat to his.

"Then _'See a few places in Europe'_ would be also something I'd like to accomplish soon – actually my Gran and I plan to do that in a few weeks, but we haven't set any particular date jet. She'll also sponsor the trip."

His expression turned from unfathomable to disgruntled at these last few sentences and stared at her with slight disbelief.

"So it is legit for you to accept your grandmother's money, but if I suggest to offer you mine, you are offended?", he asked dryly, but it was more of a statement. He had raised one of his brows and showed her an unfazed expression. "_Hypocrite_."

"Well, that's a bit harsh", she stated and a worried line emerged on her forehead, "She is family – I am her _g__r__andchild_ – for crying out loud! Why would you want to spend money on me anyway?"

He averted his gaze and eyed the floor instead, rubbing his temples in slow circles. "You also accepted Eric's gifts", he reminded her with a rough voice, as if he was offended. Could that have been the case?

"I intend to give them back – and replace the tights I ruined", she defended herself stubbornly, "I've already bundled everything in a packet – ready to ship, as he wasn't bent on collecting it himself. This stubborn giant just refuses to come out with his address!"

She watched the Vampire beside her shake his head, but still simultaneously massaged his temples. "And what would he do with a red dress and jewelry?", he asked her in a humorless tone, "It definitely is not Pamela's style and he will certainly not wear it himself – for various reasons. So why would you want to send it back to him? He obviously has no use for it!"

"Who is Pamela?"

"Do not try to change the subject!", he demanded in a harsh tone and started to quicken his circling movements. "Your stubbornness causes me headaches. I did not have any since Eric finally fathomed what it connoted to _stay unnoticed_..."

"I'm not used to receiving gifts", she admitted with a tiny voice and averted her gaze, biting down on her bottom lip, "And I don't really understand why he presented me with such expensive ones. I mean, I'd understand it if he'd gifted me after the rooftop incident, but I received them beforehand! I don't-"

"I think you underestimate the bond between maker and progeny", she heard Godric's pervasive voice interrupt her and turned to look at him again. His haunting eyes were directed at her face and the serious expression on his, nearly made her shudder.

"We have been companions for over thousand years now. I have taught him how to survive, how to live. We have gone through the highs and lows of history together. We shared our meals and amusements. He has taught me how to trust, rely on and care for someone else.

"He knew, I had been... let's name it_ 'depressed'_ for the lack of a better fitting word – and he recognized, that you had managed to enlighten my mood for once in decades. Eric and I had not been in touch for more than 60 years, but he appeared the night after I met you, demanding to know what or who had made me feel happy the night before. I told him your name, knowing – _hoping_ – he would look for you sooner or later. And I'm glad he did."

This time he would have witnessed how her mouth slightly fell open, awestruck by what he had told her of. He was right, she really had underestimated their relationship and once again, she was reminded of how little she knew about the two vampires. How little she understood them – especially the one beside her...

The unfathomable expression in his fern green eyes troubled her a bit, but she gulped her worries down. "I am sorry. I really didn't understand-"

"How could you have?", he interrupted her again, but a lot softer than before and closed his eyes tiredly, "Please do not reject his gifts. Like me, he is from a different time and would not take it lightly. He just wishes to show you his gratitude, not just for what you did on this rooftop. And let me tell you – it does not occur very often, that my prideful Viking is inclined to show his thankfulness."

...so Eric was a _Viking_. Why she hadn't concluded that herself was beyond her – his ancestry couldn't have been more obvious. She had figured a Scandinavian origin behind those blue eyes and blond hair, but though she knew his age, the thought he could indeed be a Viking had never crossed her ignorant mind.

Only when Godric started to massage his temples again, with his eyes still closed, her mind came back to reality. Hesitantly she approached him, which caused him to turn his head in her direction and open his eyes again, questioningly staring at her.

"I'm not able to stand by and watch you spur your headache any longer", she told him with a gentle voice, grabbed his wrists carefully and lowered them slowly to his sides, "Let me help you. It's the least I can do, if I'm really the cause..."

He seemed to be slightly surprised by her actions, but nodded in agreement, curiosity shining in his eyes.

"Lean your head back and try to relax. Preferably you should close your eyes as well."

After he had done what she'd requested him to, she stood up to round the couch and positioned herself behind the apparently calm vampire. His timelessly beautiful facial features seemed relaxed and not even his eyes moved under his lids – as hers often did, when she tried to fall asleep. The dark lashes laid absolutely motionless on his high cheekbones and she had to restrain herself from tracing his brows with one of her fingers.

Instead she put them on his temples, which caused him to tense up and look up at her for a few moments. But as he had adjusted to the feeling of her touch he relaxed and shut his eyes again.

She started to draw the skin under her fingers slowly upwards, parted and started anew from the same spot. "You should avoid circling movements if you have a headache", she explained in a low voice, "It just stirs the pain up."

She continued the procedure for a few minutes until he opened his eyes again and smiled at her. "The pain is gone. It seems you also have magic fingers", he chuckled while she started to round the couch to sit beside him again, "The list of your talents continues to grow."

"Don't mock me!", she exclaimed and hit him playfully on the shoulder, when she had fallen down on the couch beside him, but couldn't prevent blushing. His face turned serious within the blink of an eye and she immediately wished she hadn't said thad out loud.

"I am honestly stunned by your abilities", he told her gently and his mesmerizing eyes looked at her warmly, "Though I am not particularly fond of your stubbornness. I still wish to support your plans to travel the world – there are many places you should have seen..."

She eyed him intently, still feeling uncomfortable at the thought of him spending so much money on her, but suddenly a thought crossed her mind and a small smile spread on her face.

"Do you have any plans for the next two or three months?"

"Not to my knowledge."

"Would you like to _'travel the world'_ with Gran and me?", she asked and wasn't able to mask her excitement even a bit. He surely had seen a lot in his over 1000 years on this earth. He certainly would also know some the most beautiful places. She would be bound to explore the world mostly at night, but that was a compromise she'd gladly accept.

Godric's eyes had widened slightly and stared surprised at her. Well, that was something worth of standing on her list too: _'surprise a 1000++ year old vampire'_.

"Are you sure your Grandmother would not mind if I joined you?", he asked carefully and a concerned line emerged between his eyebrows. He was obviously worried she had been too fast with her invitation, but what pleased her was the fact that he didn't seem to be disinclined.

"She already voiced her wish to become acquainted with you", she told him, laughing about the thought her Gran could have objections against Godric accompanying them, "I think she'll actually like the idea!"

The disbelieving look on his face hadn't vanished jet, but he nodded slowly. "Then I will gladly join your travel party", he chuckled but continued in a more serious tone, "If I have your permission to compensate for our whole trip."

Her thoughts were so clouded by the happiness his answer had caused, that she didn't think twice and nodded vigorously. She had already worried about the fact, that nobody would have an eye on the young looking vampire while she'd be away. Actually she had already thought of canceling everything – but this development was much more to her liking...

* * *

**AN: **hey there :) I hope you're happy with this update, though I slowly but surely come to the conclusion, that I have to start keeping it shorter ...

I'm sorry it turned out to be quite a serious chapter, but there simply were a few things they _had to_ sort out - there are obviously still a lot left, but I didn't want to pack them into this chapter as well, it's heavy enough as it is ...

Thanks again for the reviews - it's _most appreciated_!

I'll try to update soon, but will be quite busy during the next weeks and also translating the existing chapters to German (which is much easier than the other way round ...), so it could take me some time.

Thanks for reading!


	7. To Build A Home

_..._

_There is a house built out of stone  
Wooden floors, walls and window sills  
Tables and chairs worn by all of the dust  
This is a place where I don't feel alone  
This is a place where I feel at home_

_'Cause, I built a home  
For you  
For me_

_[The Cinematic Orchestra – To Build a Home]_

_..._

The first thing she recognized when she awoke, were the sunbeams, which very nearly reached the knotted carpet on the floor beside her bed. As the bedroom was situated on the westside of the building, this meant, that she had slept most of the day away. Again.

With a heavy sigh she got up, tried her best to ignore her aching head and started her _'morning'_-routine – which consisted of a little _'breakfast'_ and an extensive shower. After she had rubbed herself dry, she slipped into a corn poppy red blouse with black, shiny buttons and a skirt of smoothly falling fabric.

It was made of silk her mother had bought, as soon as she had realized, that Laura's sewing wasn't just a quirk. It's base color was a dark shade, like clotted blood and vine branches were woven into it in brighter red tones. She quickly took a picture of her outfit with her cellphone camera and sent it to a certain Viking. Eric would be proud of her choice of attire, when he awoke...

A quick glance onto her simple, black wristwatch told her, that it would soon be 5 pm and she was quite late, if she wanted to arrive at Godric's new home two hours before sunset, as he had asked her to. She had absolutely no idea, why he wanted her to be there at such a time, when he would obviously still be asleep, but she would still comply with his request. As if she would be able to tell _him_ 'no'...

Originally she had planned to look up which busses she had to take, but as there wasn't enough time left, she just grabbed her purse and Godric's gift (which she had equipped with a royal blue bow before she went to sleep in the morning) and hurried down to the street, where she took the first cab that stopped for her.

After reading the address loudly off the card Godric had handed her the night before, the driver meandered them through the busy traffic and she used the time to rummage in her purse in quest of her cell phone. Despite its unimpressive size, there was obviously plenty of room to hide …

„Hey honey – what are you up to this evening?", she heard the cheerful voice of her grandmother ask from the other end. She was still young at heart and very fit for her age. When her grandfather died about fifteen years ago, she had decided to move into her son's neighborhood and occupied her mind with babysitting her grandchild. That was probably the reason why Laura was so attached to her grandmother – in most of her first childhood memories, she played an important role.

„The modifications of Godric's new home are finished", Laura told her in an equally happy tone, „He invited me to take a look at it – I'm quite eager to see it, to be honest. I wonder if it's like his old house had been …"

„You described it as intimidating, didn't you?"

„Yeah, well … it _was_. All huge and luxurious, but there was nothing that would have radiated at least the minutest vibe of coziness", she recalled and her eyebrows approached each other to form a thin line, while she thought of this beautiful, but rather cold house.

„Didn't you tell me, that Godric had been a sheriff of sorts? Maybe it was meant to be ostentatious and overawing", her Gran guessed and Laura could picture the thoughtful look she surely displayed with her warm, brown eyes.

„Well, that would explain why _his home_ gave me the creeps, while _his __personality_ is pleasant and calming", Laura chuckled and could hear her grandmother join in on the other end of the line.

„I'm so excited to finally meet him in nine days", the elderly lady told her after a while and her voice almost sounded a bit dreamy.

„You're already counting the days?", Laura laughed in disbelief.

„Hell yes! After all you've told me, he has to be the loveliest being on earth!"

„Now, don't camp it up!", Laura muttered, but could feel the blush spreading in her cheeks.

„You know I don't! – What did you get him for his new house anyway?"

This question caught Laura off guard and she bit her lip hesitantly. Should she tell her the truth, or claim she completely forgot to think about a gift for the ancient one?

„That would be 23,40 $, Miss!", the driver ripped her out of her thoughts and she finally realized, that they had already stopped.

„I'm sorry, I have to go Gran", she pressed and once again sifted through her purse, „I'll call you tomorrow. Bye!"

She hung up before her grandmother could reply anything and fished the required amount of money out of her wallet. With a soft "thanks", she handed it to her cabman and got out of the taxi.

And the first thing she did after viewing the property in front of her, was glancing on Godric's card once more, to assure herself if the driver had taken her to the right place.

It was the complete opposite of the mansion, that had been blown up nearly two weeks ago. The generous garden was enclosed by a surely eight feet high metal fence. Time had coated it with an almost black patina and somewhere in the back of the property she could see ivy trailing around the stanchions.

Hesitantly she laid her hand on the handle of the gate and with a high pitched jar, it opened and allowed her to step onto the bright gravel walk leading to what she'd call a generous single-family house. She hurriedly closed the entrance gate behind her and turned to examine the building in front of her for a few moments.

It was built of bake-stone and with it's reddish brown color, it fit perfectly into the rather untouched garden. The dark, pointed roof rounded the picture out and gave the building an inconspicuous, natural look.

As it seemed, it consisted of three floors with big windows and as the third floor was situated directly under the roof, its ceiling height was the utmost (because of the pitch of the roof) and its front was completely made of glass. She even could spot a pot plant standing in one corner, because other than the other floors, the windows of the third one weren't blacked-out. So her gift would hopefully be appreciated...

Slowly she made her way to the dark brown, wooden front door and used the old fashioned stag head door-knocker. She already wondered, if Godric had forgotten to hire someone to open for her, when the door opened miraculously to reveal a well lit, little vestibule with a metal hail stand – reminding her of the fence outside – and a black mat which obviously was meant to put shoes on – but there was no one to be seen. Was it possible to open this door from afar? She hadn't perceived the distinct hum such electric strikes usually sounded...

A bit confused she entered the house and hurried right towards the foot-mat to get rid of her shoes, when she heard the door snap shut behind her. Startled, she turned around to examine this strange closing-mechanism, but was even more surprised when she found herself staring at Godric.

"Good afternoon Laura", he greeted her with his usually soft voice and chuckled slightly, apparently because her face told him, that she hadn't really expected him to be there.

"Likewise", she muttered puzzled, but cocked one eyebrow in the next moment, "Shouldn't you still be asleep?!"

"So you anticipated I would sleep at this hour, but still you followed my request and came here – just because I asked you to?", he asked and she couldn't just _hear_ the slight amusement in his voice, but also _see_ it in his eyes when he approached her.

"Yeah – silly, I know...", she grumbled and directed her attention back to her shoes again.

"That is not necessary", he stated and nodded towards her feet, she was about to bare.

"You're sure about that? The heels are probably not the best treatment for your hardwood floor...", she pointed out and furrowed her eyebrows in concern.

He chuckled and gave her shoes a once-over, before he gently shook his head and gestured her to follow him.

"It will have to endure Isabel's and Pamela's shoes as well – at least yours do not feature a stiletto heel...", he elucidated while they crossed the stairwell.

There was this name again. Eric had referred to her as Pam and his maker called her Pamela, but it was definitely the same person. As Godric's reaction at their first encounter made totally clear, that he didn't associate with humans very often, Laura concluded that she had to be a vampire as well.

But who was she and who was this Isabel?

Her thoughts were rapidly interrupted, when they entered the room on the other end of the stairwell. The first thing that stroke her eye was the beautiful kitchen area, which was definitely quite generous, considering that the host was a vampire. Its fronts were made of dark wood, reminding her a bit of her grandmothers kitchen, but generally it was much more linear and modern.

"The fridge is stocked with what my day-man considered to be _'healthy food'_. As you told me your sleeping pattern matches mine, I thought it was appropriate to have something edible for you at home – feel free to prepare a meal whenever you should get hungry."

She glanced at the vampire in surprise and hesitantly made her way to said technological achievement, to get an idea of its content. Tomatoes, peppers, zucchini and onions were situated in a box in the bottom and a lot of milk products like yoghurt, butter and such were on the next level. Meat was there too, of beef and poultry as it looked like. Such a waste …

"That was very considerate of you, Godric", she admitted in a soft tone, though she had to make something plain, "But I probably won't eat the meat, as I'm vegetarian. I'm sorry, I should have told you already … Maybe your day-man can make use of it?"

"Why do you refuse to eat meat?", he asked with a bewildered look on his face, as he crossed the room to step beside her. It was obvious, that he couldn't quite comprehend her decision.

"Why do you refuse to drink human blood?", she retorted in a dry tone, closed the fridge and faced the vampire with a challenging glare.

"That is not comparable, Laura."

"Oh, I think it is quite the same: _you_ don't want to hurt humans and _I_ don't want to hurt animals", she explained patiently and the sight of his baffled face caused her to smile, "Though I wouldn't mind eating meat, if I had the guts to hunt and kill the animal providing it. I just think humankind is heading in a wrong direction, when it comes to how we treat the ones below us in the food chain. It's disgusting what some poor creatures have to endure – just because we like to eat meat every day at cheaper and cheaper prizes..."

"So through vegetarianism you want to make a statement."

"No. I want to _change something_", she rectified and laid her palm pointedly onto her chest, "I can't change how other people choose to live, but I can change my own lifestyle. It's a tiny step, but if more people decide to take this step, it will still have a positive impact on animal husbandry."

He stared at her for a few moments and seemed to ponder over what she had just said. Just as she started to feel a bit awkward, he coughed and averted his gaze.

"Flour, Rice and legumes are in here", he told her, obviously returning to showing her around and knocked on one of the big drawers to her left, before he went on, "Jam and conserves are in here."

He continued to knock on or point to the respective front, while he explained what was behind each door, until he was finished with the kitchen area and turned to leave.

Laura just stood there a few moments, flabbergasted, with her mouth slightly agape. There was food for a whole company in this kitchen …

Hurriedly she followed the vampire, when she realized, that he was about to return to the stairwell, just glancing at the huge wooden kitchen table once, before exiting the room. There were two other doors on each side under the stairway and Godric chose to show her the one to the left first, stepping over a gorgeous sand and chocolate colored silk-carpet.

"This is one of the guest rooms. A private bathroom is attached", he remarked in a realtor like fashion and let her take in her surroundings. She inhaled sharply as she let her eyes roam about the room.

It was held in warm orange and brown tones and she could spot a similar but much smaller carpet, like the one she just had seen in the stairwell and the orange and red patterned bed tick looked so soft, that she supposed, it was at least partly made of silk too.

"It's beautiful Godric", she muttered in awe and gave him a small smile before she reverted to observing the furnishings.

The huge bed dominated the room and it's dark wood contrasted the light one of the hardwood floor nicely, which was laid everywhere at least on this floor. A bedside table was situated on each side and the lamps on them reminded her of the ones they had in the library at school.

On the right side stood a cozy looking, chocolate colored sofa with a tiny wooden table in front of. Its backside was shuffled right to the eggshell-white wall. A few feet beside it, was a writing desk situated, apparently made of the same dark wood as the other furnishings in the room.

Against the left wall towered a huge wardrobe and between said wardrobe and the bed, she discovered a door. She shot Godric a questioning look before she hesitantly crossed the room to open it and as she had assumed, it lead to the bathroom.

If she had considered the one in hotel Carmilla fancy, this one was at least equally noble, but in a more cozy way. The tiles were not as dark, but sand colored and traversed by brighter and darker brown shades in a natural looking way.

A bathtub at least three people would fit into, a walk in rain shower, two sinks with beautiful reddish looking bathroom fittings and a semi-separated toilet, caused her to sound an awed _"wow"_, which educed a soft chuckle from Godric.

"Impressed?"

"Yeah, definitely. Just how wealthy are you actually?!", she exclaimed disbelievingly and waved her hands around, which reminded her of the gift she still held, "Oh, I completely forgot about that!"

"Is this for me?", the slightly baffled vampire asked her, when she dangled it in front of his face.

"Of course, Godric", she confirmed and rolled her eyes playfully, "It's a gift for your new home. This tree is over 150 years old, so take exceptionally good care of it!"

Hesitantly he divested her hands of the grey plant pot and Laura tried to ignore the casual touch of his fingers during this process, as best as she could. His eyes inspected the little tree and while he balanced the low pot in one hand, he delicately observed the structure of the plants branches and leafs with his other.

"It is an elm", he stated after a while and concentrated his attention on her face again. His gaze a bit peculiar, as if he suspected her of an ulterior motive. How could he even think of something that _absurd_ …

"Yeah – I know it's not as fancy as Japanese maple, but this tree has been part of our family for quite some time", she defended the little plant Godric still caressed with his gentle fingers, "And it has been in my care for about nine years now – Gran gave it to me, after my rat Steward died. It had originally been the gift of a Japanese gardener to my grandfather – he had taken some photographs of his Bonsais and published them in a few magazines. To thank him for the attention that brought to him, the gardener presented Grandpa with this tree. And now it's yours."

"Are you sure, you want to divest yourself of it?", he asked with a soft voice and eyed her concerned.

"Yes. I told you it was in my care recently – who will look for it, when I'm gone?", she told him without batting an eye and shrugged nonchalantly.

Godrics gaze traveled over the tiny tree in his hands once more, before he turned and looked at her, out of the corner of his eyes.

"Very subtile move, Laura", he stated dryly and started to leave the guest room. She just laughed about his interesting reaction and shook her head in amusement. Glad, that he obviously understood the reason why she presented him with this miniature tree, but didn't seem to have any intention to refuse it, she followed him happily.

As he opened the door across the stairwell, she viewed a similar guest room, just mirror-inverted and decorated in sea-green colors.

When they ascended the wooden stairway, Laura sounded an appreciative whistle. The whole second floor consisted of one big room, which was just disconnected by a few mainstays.

To her left she found an obviously well-stocked bar with five bar stools in front of, on her right side were four, huge book-shelfs positioned like they are in libraries, but parallel to the wall with the tiny, high windows, as if the interior decorator – whoever that had been – had included the sunlight into his consideration.

But the main part of this floor was occupied by a large sitting area, with three couches and a few armchairs, but also two beanbag chairs. They all had different colors, but still they fit together nicely. She chuckled at the sight – she hadn't reckoned Godric to be a beanbag chair type!

Most of the seating accommodations were turned to a wall and as it was suspiciously bare compared to the other walls in the room, which were all decorated with mostly modern art and landscape photographies, she supposed it would be used as screen. As her eyes darted to the ceiling on the other side of the room, her assumption was confirmed by a video projector hanging there.

"I love your new home, Godric", she admitted and strode towards one of the beanbag chairs, "It's much friendlier, than your last one!"

She was just about to sit down, when she was startled by a buzzing sound and jumped around to figure out, what it's source was. Relieved she exhaled, when she realized that it just had been the window shades, which obviously rolled up automatically at sunset.

"It is much more to my liking too", he agreed and stepped to her side, looking out of the window into the untamed garden, "I should have stepped down from my sheriff duties a long time ago. I had not even realized how much it bothered me until now..."

"So the house and most of your behavior had just been show?", she asked, though it rather sounded like a statement and that was probably the reason why she didn't receive an answer. Silently they both stared into the beautiful wilderness outside, just lit by the light of the moon and the last indirect sun-rays. Her gaze traveled over the partly strong, partly rather weathered trees to a little pond with water lilies on top.

"I'm glad we both managed to escape our personal charade", she told him softly and enjoyed the gorgeous view of the garden part, she hadn't been able to see from the front, "You appear to be much more at ease."

"I _am_", he confirmed in a low voice and she could sense his gaze being stuck to her, "Come. I want to show you something I am almost certain will be to your liking."

She turned her head into his direction and found his outstretched spare hand waiting for her to grab it, while his other still balanced the inconspicuous Bonsai she had brought along. Slowly she laid her palm into his and noted to her dismay, how her heart rate sped up, when he closed his hand around hers.

He led her up the stairway, while she desperately tried to think of something that would distract her from the fact, hat she obviously enjoyed the vampires touch more than she should.

"Well, that was not the reaction I expected", she heard his slightly disappointed voice, when they had come to a halt and she immediately snapped her head up to finally take in her surroundings.

Her free hand slowly reached to her mouth, to cover the awed expression her face certainly revealed. Like the second floor, the third consisted of one big room with a few mainstays but as the ceiling was simultaneously the roof, it had a dark wooden surface and tapered off.

Throughout the whole room several plants provided a comfortable atmosphere, but what really impressed her, were the many instruments spread over the whole floor, the smaller exemplars resting on shelves, hanging on tight robes from the ceiling. But especially the grand piano in the center of the room caused her face to light up.

"You never mentioned, that you're a musician!", she exclaimed in a reproachful tone and continued almost timidly, gesturing towards the imposing instrument, "May I try it out?"

"I would not describe myself as musician, but throughout the years I have tried to play a few instruments", he explained with a soft smile, "And of course you can _try it out_. I did not know, that you are able to play the piano as well?!"

"It was the instrument I started with – my mother thought it was the easiest way to learn the basics and I think she was right", Laura muttered while she approached the black beauty. She carefully lifted the fall and grazed her fingers upon the keyboard, before she adjusted the piano stool and sat down.

Before she knew it, she had started to play Chopins Nocturne No. 20 and completely dwelled in the melody and the connotations it evoked. Her fingers flew across the white and black keys and seemed to remember exactly what to do, because her mind was somewhere else completely.

"Where have you been?", Godric's low voice reached her ears a few moments after the piece had ended and she could feel his presence directly behind her. She turned her head to look at him, silently cursing the fact, that she seemed to be like an open book for him.

"This particular piece always reminds me of a scene of _'The Pianist'_, which in turn lead my thoughts to my Grandpa. He had to witness the crimes and cruelties of the Second World War", she told him with a soft voice and averted her glance to look at the floor, before she continued in such a low voice, that even Godric could barley hear it, "He was a kid then. And a Jew."

There was a long pause before either of them dared to break the silence.

"How did he survive?", Godric's whisper finally resonated in the high room.

"When he was deported to Auschwitz – supposedly to finally be put to death – he had barely been alive by the time the train arrived", she told him with a cracked voice and brushed her fingers over the keys surface absentmindedly, "In fact, they thought he was dead already and threw him into a pothole with the other lifeless bodies. But a beautiful, blonde woman pulled him out beneath the corpses a few hours later and when he gained consciousness again, she helped him to depart the country. She paid his transports and told him to find an address in New York. When he came there, it was a row house, inhabited by people like him – all victims of war cruelties, all saved by the same woman."

Silence fell again, only cut by a few scattered tones she conjured from the impressive instrument. She observed how Godric slowly stepped beside her and placed the little elm onto the center of the piano lid, before he gestured her to move over.

Hurriedly she made room for him and he sat down beside her on the stool. He was so close, that his arm grazed hers, but it wasn't uncomfortable at all. Deliberately he laid his fingers onto the keys, but before he had the chance to start playing, she quickly voiced, what she still wanted him to know. "I'm quite positive, that she is a vampire."

Slowly he turned his head to look at her with this much too familiar, inscrutable gaze of his.

"How do you come to that conclusion?", he asked and not even his voice betrayed what he thought at that moment.

"My Grandfather saw her much later at one of his exhibitions – or at least he was profoundly convinced, that it was her. She was gone before he could have talked to her, but he was quick enough to take a picture", she told him with a soft voice and felt, how the corner of her mouth slowly lifted, "She still looked exactly like the night she had saved him. Grandma thought he went insane then, but when you revealed yourselves, she started to believe that he could have been right."

He stared at her for a few seconds before he averted his gaze again. "It is possible, but would have been quite uncommon", he admitted and brushed his fingers over the keys like she had done a few minutes ago, "Usually we did not interfere in human affairs. It would have been counter-productive as we normally benefit from wars – nobody cares for a few more missing bodies in such times."

"Where have _you_ been at that time?", she blurted out before she really thought about it. When she realized what she had done, she clapped her hand to her mouth in shock and stammered excuses.

Why the hell didn't she think, before sputtering what was on her mind? She knew full well, that he was having issues with his past – surely he didn't want to be reminded of that particular time either!

With dread she observed how his gaze wandered off into the distance, as if he was caught by a memory. His face was blank and nothing reminded her of the refreshing hours they had just shared. Carefully she put her hand on his shoulder and squeezed it softly.

"I'm sorry Godric. I didn't think before speaking – I didn't mean to remind you of your past", she whispered and eyed his stern profile with concern, "You don't have to answer."

Her apology obviously had some effect on him, because he snapped out of his stupor and slightly turned his head to stare at her, out of the corner of his eye. A shudder ran down her spine, when she discovered his almost pleading look.

_"Augsburg"_, he stated before he directed his gaze towards the keyboard again and continued in a whisper so soft, that she had troubles to understand him, "I should have been somewhere else, but I was in Augsburg."

She gave his shoulder another reassuring squeeze and sighed wearily. "But I suppose you have been there for a reason. Whatever your absence somewhere else has caused, who knows which effects it would have had, if you hadn't been in Augsburg", she pointed out carefully and leaned her head against his frame, gazing down at his gentle fingers, lingering motionless on the keys. "We tend to look back and think of the numerous better outcomes that would have arose, if we had reacted in a different way at some point on our way, but we usually ignore that far worse results could also have occurred.

"Don't get me wrong – it's definitely a good thing to analyze the past, to learn from it and make it better the next time, but it's no use to ponder about it too long. Whatever happened, happened. What's gone, is gone. Cursing yourself for things that have passed won't change anything – you'll just feel miserable."

She wanted to tell him something like that since the moment on hotel Carmilla's roof, but she hadn't planned, to lecture him so bluntly. Cautiously she lifted her head to look at him, but his gaze was still directed to his immobile fingers.

"I _know that_ Laura", he muttered and shot her a quick glance, before he averted his gaze again, "I suppose it is easy for you to comply with it. But it is not as easy to act on that advice, if you are responsible for the death of loved ones..."

Although she tried hard to ease the gloomy mood Godric had fallen into, Laura didn't succeed. She was glad that he obviously trusted her enough, to share a tiny bit of his past with her, but she rued the fact, that she had caused him to fall into this depressed state he was currently in.

Both of them had played a few pieces on the piano, but when Laura's belly had vociferously made itself felt, they had silently returned down to the kitchen, where Laura immediately started to prepare her meal. Godric observed every single of her moves from his position at the wooden table, which didn't really add to her ease.

When the soup finally was done and she carried pot, plate and spoon to the table, neither of them had talked for more than half an hour. She seized the seat beside Godric and wanted to fill her plate, but stopped, with her fingers already on the scoop.

"I hope you don't mind if I eat in your presence?!", she finally broke the silence with a raspy voice.

He deliberately shook his head, his look still indifferent since the serious conversation on the third floor and to emphasize his wordless answer, he detached the scoop from her grip and slowly filled her plate. She observed his kind action with mild surprise and smiled at him when he gestured her to start eating.

After she had emptied three plates, she finally felt saturated, grabbed pot and plate and carried them back to the kitchen area to wash the dishes. But just as she had nearly reached the sink, she felt that all too familiar twitch I her arms which could only mean one thing.

"_Godric_! I-", was all she could blurt out in a desperate cry, before everything she had held in her hands, fell to the floor with a clank. She felt how her muscles went rigid at one second and bent at the next, which caused her to loose balance. The last thing she witnessed, before she lost consciousness, was the fast approaching floor.

When she awoke again, she didn't only feel the familiar pain in her head, but her whole body hurt as if she had been crushed by a train. With a pained moan she tried to move into a sitting position and noticed during that process, how soft the base was, she was lying on. When she finally opened her eyes, the first thing, that caught her attention, was a beautifully crafted, obviously quite old wardrobe opposite the bed she was positioned on. Where the hell was she?

"I was already toying with the idea, of forcing you to drink my blood."

Startled, not only by the unexpected sound of Godri's voice, but also by the content of what he just had said, she turned her head in the direction it had come from and found him sitting on the edge of the bed, indifferently staring at her.

"Well, I'm glad it wasn't necessary", she sighed and slightly massaged her temples, as her headache started to increase.

"You were lucky I was there – what would you have done if you had been alone?", he inquired with a harsh voice and closed in before he continued reproachfully, "Your bag with the medicine was at least ten feet remote from you – why did you not take it with you?!"

"As you just said, it had only been a few feet...", she muttered timidly, in a lousy attempt to excuse her actions and lowered her gaze to her restless hands. Only now she realized, that she apparently had cut herself – probably by shards of the plate she had held – as the palm of her right hand had carefully been bandaged.

"But you would have never been able to reach the syringe in time!", he almost bellowed and grabbed her chin to force her to face his intimidating glare, "Do not ever be so foolish again! I cannot keep an eye on you at daytime!"

Her eyes widened in surprise when she realized, that his concern for her safety was the reason for his fury and a lopsided grin appeared on her face, as she watched a small trail of blood trickling down from his nose.

"Well, obviously you can", she commented dryly and gestured bluntly to the evidence of her statement. Irritated, he let go of her chin and wiped the blood away with a quick flick of his finger.

"I am totally serious Laura: do not make such a foolish thing again – do not dare to ever leave your medicine behind, not even _'just a few feet'_!", he commanded in a tone, which made totally clear, that it would be the best, if she didn't contradict his order.

"Yes _master_", she muttered reluctantly, accenting the world like she had witnessed Eric doing it, when he named his maker like that in a mocking way. She didn't want to admit, that he was right – she _had_ been incredibly stupid...

Godric's glare softened remarkably and a wry smile formed on his lips. "I am merely a friend, who is concerned about you safety, Laura. If I were your master, that would not have happened in the first place."

"Because you'd have forced me to drink your blood the minute you got wind of... my condition?!"

"No", he answered in a low voice and captured her with a meaningful gaze, "You would be a vampire and therefore not be plagued by this illness."

"Oh", she just voiced inanely and bit shyly onto her bottom lip. He chuckled softly and gave her a warm smile, before he laid something into her hands. Puzzled she glared down and found an envelope with her name written on it, in the most accurate handwriting she had ever seen.

"What's this?", she asked confused and closed her fingers around the paper to convince herself, that it was really there. Who would write a letter to her?!

"It is an invitation", he offered and nodded towards the envelope, "Open it."

She quietly did what she was told, still baffled, that it was really meant for her. But when she finally opened it, there was no letter at all, but a sole card – obviously an entrance card – where something about a police ball was written.

"A ball?", she asked dumbfounded and lifted her confused gaze up to look at Godric. He was still smiling at her, a bit tiredly though, and nodded.

"If you want to, we can go there", he told her gently and titled his head, looking at her expectantly. She just glanced at the card in her hand once more and turned her gaze back the next moment, to eye the silently waiting vampire in front of her. "You mentioned that you would like to attend a ball, no?", he carefully inquired, when she didn't seem to answer him.

"Yes, definitely, but-", she stammered and started to fumble around awkwardly, with the card in her hand.

"What is the problem Laura?", he asked concerned and eyed her empathically. She bit onto her bottom lip again and shot him a quick glance, before she lowered her gaze to her hands again.

"Would this be... some sort of... date?", she asked a bit shyly and now _chewed_ on her lip. It was absolutely embarrassing, how childish she acted in that situation, but she was too tired to think of a more subtile way to find out where she stood with him.

"I do not know if it will count as date, but I intend to pick you up and enjoy your company. Probably I will ask you to dance with me and when you are getting tired, I will take you back home", he answered honestly and with such patience, that she couldn't help but smile brightly at him.

"Them I'd love to attend this ball with you", she answered and examined the card once more, "It's this Saturday, isn't it? I'll have to practice a lot if I have to dance in three days..."

He just chuckled quietly and stood up from his sitting position, only to get rid of his shirt. Puzzled she stared at the scene before her and her still quite rosy cheeks, gradually turned an even darker shade of red, while he started to fumble around with his belt as well.

"Godric, what-...", she started, but her voice failed mid-sentence. It was pathetic how the view of a bit more bare skin, put her off her stride – and the really distressing fact was: she was absolutely unable to bring herself to avert her gaze all the same...

"I am sorry for being so blunt, but I need to rest Laura, and I do not intend to do that fully clothed", he simply stated and shot her a quick glance, before he removed his belt and got rid of his trousers.

"So this is your room then...", she mused and forced herself to distracted herself from the half naked vampire in front of her, by further examining the room.

It was basically furnished like the guest rooms, but the furnishings definitely had more history and had probably been in Godric's possession for at least a few decades if not centuries.

There where two impressionistic looking paintings on the walls. The fist pictured a slightly rolling landscape with a river meandering between the hills. The second puzzled her a bit, because it looked like it was old, but pictured a river delta from aerial perspective. As the coast didn't seem to contain cliffs, she couldn't understand, how the painter could have pictured it from that angle – at least not a few centuries ago.

The rustling noise of the bedspread and the motion of the mattress caused her to focus on the vampire, currently making himself comfortable under the blanket beside her. He already looked awfully pale, which reminded her of the fact, that she hadn't seen him drink True Blood today.

"You didn't try a bit of my blood, did you?", she asked him bluntly and eyed him concerned, while she gestured to her wounded hand, "Thanks for taping it up, by the way."

"No I did not", he noted with a tired smile, which grew to a lopsided grin as he continued, "But it was tempting – that is why I bandaged it in the first place. So you see: there is no need to thank me." Laura just stared at him disbelievingly and cocked her eyebrow.

"A few gulps wouldn't have hurt you", she stated dryly and started to meddle with the white cloth around her hand, "I should remove the bandage to test your statement. I highly doubt that it is tempting after all these medicine I consumed in the last weeks..."

"Do not challenge me", he warned in a low voice and grabbed her arms to stop her.

"Why won't you just _drink_ Godric!", she exclaimed upset and withdrew her hands with a rough movement, to rip the bandage quickly off, "It's not like it would hurt me or anything, I already have a wound, you just need to-"

Her words stuck in her throat, when Godric jumped above her and pinned her to the bed in the next second. "Do you really want me to become an animal and suck you dry?!", he bellowed and her ears rang from the intensity of his voice, "I did not taste human blood for nearly five years Laura – I do not know, how I might react if I tasted yours!"

Though his face was so extremely near that it made her feel uncomfortable, she forced herself to stand his glare. If she had averted her gaze, it would have meant that she gave in, or – even worse – was afraid of him. Both conclusions weren't to her liking, therefore she simply had to endure his piercing stare as long as possible.

"I think you overreact", she muttered defensively and furrowed her eyebrows, "You are _old_ – you said so yourself! Surely you are able to control your thirst by now!"

He didn't respond but kept staring at her. His hands were still wrapped around her ankles to hold her down and his whole body bottled her up. She could see him clench his teeth, as if he had to restrain himself from showing her two certain ones and the muscles of his broad shoulders twitched noticeably.

The fact, that he was nearly naked didn't make the situation any easier. His tattoos were once more in her field of view, but she forced herself to keep her glance pinned to his face and his face _only_. She sighed, when she realized, that he wouldn't change this uncomfortable position, if she didn't alleviate the situation.

"You don't have to drink mine. But _please_, drink _real_ blood at least once a month – it can't be healthy to live solely off this generated substitute!", she pleaded softly and tried to free herself from his grip, but he still wouldn't let go of her. Instead he sank his elbows down onto the mattress and leant his torso on them, drawing even closer through this action.

His glare softened a bit, but she still felt quite uncomfortable because of the lack of mobility on her part. "You are really concerned", he noted and Laura couldn't have missed the amazement in his voice.

"_Of course_ I am!", she exclaimed a bit angry now and after she shook her arms in another attempt to brake free from his grip, she continued in a pissed hiss, "You act like a child! It won't change my mind if you keep holding me down, you know!?"

She slammed her head against his, when he suddenly let go of her hands, but still kept leaning on his elbows. With a painful moan she rubbed her forehead and cursed his awful timing. Couldn't he let go of her a second later or earlier?

"Why is it, you worry about me?", he asked her in a low voice and eyed her with such curiosity, that it nearly made her speechless. Nearly.

"Are you serious?!", she grumbled and observed him with an angry expression, "We already recorded that we're friends. Friends look out for each other – and you definitely need someone who looks out for you, because you act plainly self-destructive!"

While rubbing her forehead she suddenly felt something wet run down her temple and only then, she recognized Godric's hungry gaze.

"You really do not make it easy for me", he stated in a hushed voice and shifted his weight a bit, to extend the distance between them. Before she knew what was going on, he had grabbed the bandage and started to wrap it around her hand again. She didn't even try to protest, but endured the procedure wordlessly.

"Are you happy now?", she asked dryly and cocked her eyebrow, as he shifted his weight back when he was finished, causing their noses nearly to touch.

"Honestly? Yes I am", he admitted with a mocking voice and grinned at her. At that moment he seemed more like a pubertal boy, than the 1000+ year old vampire he was. She just sighed heavily and shook her head in feigned disappointment, before they returned to stare at each other.

"Eric called some time ago", he changed the subject abruptly and his glare became a searching one, "Is there something I should know?"

"No."

"Really? He greeted you as _'darling'_!", he recounted and furrowed his eyebrows in an accusing manner.

"Well that's not really shocking. He also calls me _'sweetie'_,_ 'cutie'_ and what personally think takes the cake: _'honey pie'_", she moaned irritated and rolled her eyes, "He likes to annoy me..."

"So he calls you often?"

"Yes, or vice versa."

"I have never seen you using your phone in the last few days", he noted and his look became concerned. That was not good. She had to turn the direction this conversation was heading to another way...

"What did he want?"

"He refused to tell me", he answered honestly and a thin line emerged between his eyebrows, "You probably should call him back, I mentioned the state you were in. He surely is concerned about your well being."

Laura just eyed him with a disbelieving expression and cocked her eyebrow again. "I doubt that, but I'll write him a message", she offered and gave the vampire above her a short once over, "Do you plan on staying like this for the whole day? That would add another unhealthy behavior to your list, by the way..."

He gave her a short and surely faked smile, while he reluctantly retreated, until he lay beside her once more. His eyes glanced at her with a mix of what she would call curiosity and a pinch disappointment.

"If you wish to leave: I wrote the code for the security lock on a piece of paper", he told her in a calm voice, that didn't betray how tired he was, but his pale face spoke volumes, "You will find it on the occasional table beside the mirror in the hallway. But certainly you are free to stay, if you want to."

Her head and muscles still ached and she wouldn't feel the urge to go anywhere in the near future, therefore she was quite grateful for his generous offer. "I'd love to stay, if you really don't mind", she answered slowly and examined him intently, before she carefully formed her next question, "Can I stay here – with you?"

The smile that appeared on his face then, was one of the rare ones, that also reached his eyes. He had smiled at her like that only once and that was, when she had sung for him. A warm feeling spread in her chest and before she knew it, she felt the corners of her mouth twitch upwards too.

"Of course, Laura."

* * *

**AN: **hello again!

sorry that it took so long, but I had a lot to do and not much time to write. I hope you like the result nonetheless, though it was just a Laura&amp;Godric-only chapter. Again.

But the next will be different - I swear! Another person (who we all love) will have an appearance and I really hope I'll manage to do justice to this character ...

Thanks to **Pelawen Night**, **downbelowgirl**, **musicluver246**, **JamesNorthman96**, **KatieMarrie** and **aandm20** for your lovely rewievs. I hope the **Guest** is pleased with this update?!

And as I usually like to reply to each review with a personal message, I want to take the chance to thank **tanseynz** for her kind words. I already started to correct a few mistakes (I found more in the fist chapters, which is hopefully ascribable to my writing/English improvement and not to my shortsightedness ...) and also tried to replace some words with more commonly used ones, as you recommended :) thanks for reading!

So, to **all who follow this story**: sorry for the many updates of the previous chapters :/

I hope some of you will leave a few words for me ;)

Thanks for reading!


	8. In The Colors

_..._

_When you again start hopin'  
With your arms wide open  
Come on, dance with me,  
oh, dance with me  
Into the colours of the dusk_

_[Ben Harper – In The Colors]_

_..._

Laura felt cold, when she awoke the next afternoon. By the time she grabbed the bed sheet dozily, to put it tighter around her body, she realized not only, that she already was wrapped into it like a sushi roll, but also that something else was embracing her, which felt hard as stone, but simultaneously had a pleasantly smooth surface. It took her at least 10 more minutes in her sleepy state, until it dawned on her, that this _something_ was rather a _someone_.

Hesitantly she opened her eyes and was quite baffled to indeed find a sleeping vampires face above hers. She couldn't remember falling asleep in this position, but she wouldn't complain about it. It was the first time she really had the chance, to observe his beautiful appearance without feeling awkward, or being caught.

His hazel hair stood messily in all directions, as if he had had problems to fall asleep in the morning. She couldn't resist brushing her hand softly through it, while she examined his peacefully slumbering face. His mesmerizing eyes where hidden behind lids, framed with soft looking eyelashes and his usually rather earnest lips were curved into a gentle smile, as if he had thought of something nice before he had dropped off.

Her gaze traveled lower, over his exposed neck to the muscular shoulder with the rune tattoo there. The hand, that had been stroking through his hair, followed the trail of her gaze over his soft skin and traced the outlines of the mark with awe.

These tattoos were the only thing that constantly reminded her of his immense age, because although she had felt a certain aura of wisdom, that only came with age radiating off him, she soon started to ignore it whenever he spent time with her. Not once had he boasted about his knowledge, or given her the feeling, that her experiences were just a drop in the sea of his.

She stayed like that for at least half an hour, gently caressing his smooth skin and admiring his perfect appearance. Only when she started to shudder, she carefully wriggled her body out of his tight embrace and refreshed herself in the adjoined bathroom – which looked similar to the ones in the guest rooms. She had supposed, she'd find a bit clotted blood still sticking to her temple, but to her surprise there was none. A bit irritated she still splashed cold water into her face and rubbed a few times, to speed the wake-up process up a bit.

She stayed like that for at least half an hour, gently caressing his smooth skin and admiring his perfect appearance. Only when she started to shudder, she carefully wriggled her body out of his tight embrace and refreshed herself in the adjoined bathroom – which looked similar to the ones in the guest rooms. She had supposed, she'd find a bit clotted blood still sticking to her temple, but to her surprise there was none. A bit irritated she still splashed cold water into her face and rubbed a few times, to speed the wake-up process up a bit.

After grabbing her possessions and writing a quick note for Godric, she tipped the code into the high-tech security-center beside the basement door and left the house the same way she had come: with the first cab, that stopped for her.

As soon as she had made herself comfortable on the back seat, she fished her cellphone out of her bag and turned it on, to check, if she had missed a call or message. And indeed, she had missed quite a few – all from the same person: _The Huge One_.

_18:03 – You look charming, Princess – keep me posted!_

_21:32 – Has master already unwrapped his tempting red present?!_

_06:41 – Call me as soon, as you read this!_

_08:13 – You just send me a FUCKING message?! – and shut your cellphone off afterwards – ARE YOU SERIOUS?!_

After she had read the last message, she also realized that he had obviously tried to call her right after she'd sent him a brief word about the last night. Well that had been poor timing, but nonetheless he had definitely overreacted. A bit irritated she began to type:

_16:49 – I'm sorry Hulk, I was tired. But I have a lot to tell you – call me as soon as you're awake!_

She hoped he wouldn't be a pain in the ass when he'd call, but she doubted it. Just as she was about to store her phone away again, it rang and a bit surprised, she discovered that the screen said _'The Huge One'_, before she hesitantly pressed the green button.

"Who the hell do you think you are?! If I tell you to call me _you should fucking do it!_"

"Eric, calm down, I-"

"_The hell I will!_ I stayed awake, waiting for your call and you ungrateful little brat had the audacity to fob me off with a lousy message! I was worried about you, you tiny – _argh!_", he bellowed, obviously lacking the right words to describe her and left her totally speechless.

He had really been worrying about her? _The Huge One?! _She felt an uncomfortable knot forming in her throat, as a sense of guilt started to nag at her. So Godric had been right...

"_Laura?! _If you hung up on me now, I swear-"

"Nononono! I'm here – still listening, just a bit baffled", she admitted and sighed before she continued softly, "I'm sorry I didn't call you back in the morning. I obviously underestimated your concern. I hope you didn't stay awake until now?!"

"No. I wrapped my cellphone in silver", he explained as if it was a common practice, but he still sounded quite pissed, "The vibration of your incoming message moved it towards my skin and the pain woke me up."

"Oh", she just muttered lamely, but continued in a honeyed and simultaneously a bit mocking voice, "Will you forgive me?"

She knew, that she was still his only chance to keep an eye on Godric, without him noticing it – he simply had _no other choice_ than to forgive her!

"Well, I'll think about it", he grumbled, but his tone betrayed, that he wouldn't hold it against her anymore, "So what happened last night?"

She immediately started to recall the previous afternoon, evening and morning in detail (as she had been unconscious most of the night, she had no clue what Godric had been doing at that time), just interrupted by paying the driver and ascending the stairs to her apartment.

It caused her to grin, when he praised her as his _'witty little accomplice' _after she had told him about her gift for Godric's new home. But when she came to the part, where they had talked about the Second World War and the ancient vampires whereabouts back then, Eric had first been suspiciously silent.

After a few of her inquisitive queries he had admitted, that he had been in Augsburg too – with his maker. But he nibbled every further question in the bud.

By the time she mentioned the ball taking place in less than three days, the tall vampire reacted quite unexpected. She had thought he would be joking that it had been high time that Godric made a move or something like that (because he used to do exactly that, whenever he had the chance to). But in fact, he was almost being angry – and stranger than that fact itself, was the reason why he was upset: because there were only 2 nights left, to obtain a dress for her, worthy of the occasion.

"What gives you the impression, that I need your help when it comes to my wardrobe?", she asked him dryly while she made her way to the bathroom.

"I had a look at it..."

"Well – thanks a lot!", she exclaimed with feigned indignation, but had trouble to stifle a laugh. His dislike for her style of clothing was just too hilarious!

"I'll send a professional to you – she'll attend to this problem", she heard his pleasant voice tell her and she just sighed in surrender, "I'll also send some AB- blood units with her."

"Why AB-? He's always drinking 0+ when he's visiting!"

"Why would he drink something as ordinary as 0+?!", Eric exclaimed in a disbelieving tone, "He's always been in quest of special flavors – why would he suddenly be satisfied with the most common bloodtype?! Only if he- … aaah … interesting."

She had listened to his reasoning and could downright picture his self-satisfied smirk, when he obviously had come to a conclusion. But to her dismay, he apparently had no intention to share it.

"Wanna enlighten me too?"

"You'll find out soon enough", he just answered vaguely and even had the audacity to chuckle.

"Well, if that's the case, I have to stifle this unsatisfying conversation now", she declared in mocked annoyance, but didn't have the heart to dismiss him like that and continued, "I really need to shower before Godric appears!"

"Unsatisfying? – Now I'm truly hurt! No woman has ever had a reason to use this word to describe anything she had done with me!"

"_HA!_", she laughed out loud, "I doubt that – you simply _ignored_ such comments, or _chose_ not to hear them..."

"I'm actually glad you need a shower – I have no desire to keep this conversation going", he noted with a rather displeased voice, but interposed a quick suggestion before he hung up, "– and don't use too much shower gel, it drowns this pleasant scent of yours..."

"What?!", she asked flabbergasted, but all that answered her, was the peeping sound of the dead line.

* * *

Hours later she sat on her couch with Godric beside her and just talked about the pictures in his bedroom and how one of them didn't really make sense in her opinion, when suddenly her bell rang.

"Do you expect someone?", he asked her gently, while she got up to answer the door.

"Well – sort of. Eric said he would send someone to help me with my wardrobe – because it is obviously not glamorous enough for the ball in two days", she explained, while she looked at him over her shoulder and sighed before she opened the door.

The woman standing in front of her, was extraordinary good looking and wore a rose colored ladies suit. Her full lips were coated with a fitting color and her piercing blue eyes stared at her in a bored manner, while her arms were crossed in front of her chest. A big expensive looking bag hung from her shoulder – also rose – and her stiletto tapped on the floor, as if she had already been waiting too long.

"Thank god you're not really that chubby thing from the photograph Eric showed me!"

Her voice sounded smooth and had a pleasantly low tone for a woman. She tucked one of her long, blond strands behind her ear and eyed her expectantly.

"Well – _thanks?!_", Laura replied, not really sure how to react. If that comment had been meant as a compliment, she could have phrased it more carefully …

"You're welcome", the woman before her just noted with a dismissive hand-movement, "Will you invite me in now, or what?"

"I don't even know who you are!", she exclaimed a bit taken aback, "I don't invite just every vampire into my apartment!"

"And you could have been a _tad_ friendlier Pamela!", Godric's low voice stated matter-of-factly, before the woman could have replied and when Laura turned her head in it's direction, she realized, that he was already standing directly beside her.

So this was this ominous Pamela – or Pam – the two had mentioned...

"I had hoped to see you!", the female vampire admitted in a much friendlier tone now and her piercing glare also softened remarkably, while she examined Godric.

"Would you please invite me in, Laura?", the blonde woman tried it again, much more polite this time and turned her gaze back to her, "– so I can greet my Granddaddy in a suitable way."

"_Granddaddy?!_", Laura echoed baffled and looked shocked from the woman in front of her to Godric and back.

"Did Eric never mention me?", the female vampire asked with feigned shock and laid one of her hands flat against her chest to emphasize the expression, "I am his only progeny. Pamela Swynford De Beaufort."

As it had happened much too often in the past two weeks, Laura's mouth involuntarily opened and she just stared dizzily at the woman in front of her. When the female vampire started to cock her brow in an Eric-like fashion and coughed to remind her of her request, Laura blinked a few times and averted her gaze as soon as possible.

"Sorry for staring", she muttered sheepishly, but continued in a much more confident tone, "May you please come in Ms. De Beaufort?"

The female vampire rushed inside, came to a halt between her and Godric and stood in front of him for a moment, as if she had to contemplate her next move. But when Godric's lips started to twitch ever so slightly upwards, she obviously forgot about etiquette and simply embraced him in a tight hug.

"It has been much too long...", he chuckled, while he patted her shoulder in a fatherly manner.

"You're damn right! I still don't know why you two parted ways – but don't dare to ever do it again! Eric was a pain in the ass the first couple of years!", she scolded him when she slowly broke away from his loose hug. She deliberately smoothed her skirt out before she muttered something in a language Laura couldn't understand, but obviously it was something nice, because Godric's barley noticeable smile grew wider.

After Laura had closed the door, she and Godric reverted to the couch, while Ms. De Beaufort made herself comfortable in one of the armchairs. They stared at each other for a few moments, until the female vampire lost her patience.

"We should get started – you're not getting any younger", she stated while she inspected her perfectly manicured nails, "I suppose Eric informed you, why he sent me!?"

"Because he has a very specific taste my wardrobe doesn't suffice?!", Laura answered dryly and cocked her brow in a challenging manner. When she suddenly heard Godric chuckle beside her, she turned her head and eyed him confused.

"I really can not comprehend, why it is of such importance, what Laura is going to wear", he mused, while he shot her an apologetic glance.

"Men!", Ms. De Beaufort just snorted and shook her head, "You definitely are susceptible by visual appeal, but don't give a damn about how much time and thought a woman has to invest, to look attractive for you!"

Well, Laura had to admit, that she had a point there. But Godric didn't seem very interested in appearances in general – he had complimented her a few times, but she wasn't really sure if it was because he honestly found her attractive, or because he thought it was the polite thing to do.

His own style of clothing wasn't exactly the most stunning either. He usually wore simple linen pants and shirts, mostly in earth tones varying only in their brightness. She was more than eager to see, what he would be wearing at the ball – she almost expected him to turn up with his usual, modest attire. But she wouldn't complain, as he himself was stunning enough. It wasn't important what he was wearing, he would look breathtaking nonetheless…

"I will take my leave then. I suppose Pamela does not really care to involve me in this dress-decision?!", Godric's voice ripped her out of her musings, when he stood up.

"No, not really!", the blonde vampiress admitted without batting an eye and also got up from her seat.

"You're always welcome to rest at my home", he assured her, smiling and obviously not the least hurt by her rather rude answer.

"I will gladly take you up on it!", she replied and gave him a wide smirk.

By that time, Laura had gotten up too and eyed the two a bit taken aback. She watched as Godric approached her and felt her heart rate rise, when he bent forward. His lips nearly touched her ear and she could feel his breath when he whispered a "Good luck!" to her. But before she could have replied anything, he was gone.

Not a second later Ms De Beaufort zipped to the fridge and was standing expectantly beside Laura the next moment. A bit baffled, she eyed the female vampire, who just muttered something about storing the blood. She had switched to examining Laura from head to toe, which didn't really add to her self-assurance.

"Now that he's gone I can admit, that I don't really see a problem with your outfit either", Ms. De Beaufort stated, while her gaze trailed Laura's body up and down, "You could show more skin, but it's not like you're dressing like a hipster or something… – You should show me your dresses!"

"Thanks – I guess", Laura just replied and turned to stride into the direction of her bedroom, where her clothes were neatly stored.

When Ms. De Beaufort finally browsed through her entire wardrobe, she didn't say a word and just grabbed each piece of cloth, examined it and snatched the next. Only when she came to a plum-red coat, she extracted it to take a closer look. She seemed to look for something but obviously couldn't find it and just stared at Laura with a reproachful look.

"Where's the point in removing the labels?", the blonde woman asked her wryly and cocked her brow, "Is it Prada – or Gucci? How I could have overlooked this piece is beyond me!"

Laura just looked at her with big eyes and let her gaze dart to the cloth in the woman's hands and back to her beautiful face. She tried really hard, but couldn't hold back any longer and burst into laughing.

"Gucci or Prada?!", she snorted between laughing and taking breaths, "I suppose that's the first real compliment from you –_ I _made this!"

Ms. De Beaufort's expression slowly changed from indignant, to annoyed and finally sticked to flabbergasted. Even her mouth was slightly agape – it was a vision to behold, to say the least!

"Don't tell me _you_ made this!", the vampiress exclaimed and brandished the coat, "This is tailoring _at its best_ – sewed extraordinary neatly – and also the fabrics are high quality!"

"My mom bought some of the fabrics", Laura admitted and pointed at a few silk dresses and skirts, "But I don't have the money to work solely with such expensive materials."

"So you're being serious!?"

"Yep!"

The stylish vampire before her just looked at the coat in her hands, as if Laura's statement just had turned her whole worldview upside down, before she shook her head and stored it away again. Without another word she reverted to browsing through Laura's clothes again.

"This dress looks like it would be suitable for a ball", she stated when she had obviously found something and retrieved a grey-blue shaded dress from the hanging rail, "And it matches your eye color perfectly."

The cleavage was relatively generous and as it was a neck-holder dress it would also show quite a lot of her back. But other than most of her creations, the fabric nearly reached the floor, which made the dress more suitable for events like balls.

Around the cleavage and neck-holder, ornaments in darker blue-shades accented the fabric and decreased towards the lower end.

"Yeah. I actually made it with that motive in mind", Laura admitted slowly and grabbed the bottom of the dress to feel the smooth fabric, "But then my parents forbad me to attend the prom – I never wore it."

Ms. De Beaufort eyed her for a while and for a short moment, Laura thought she had even seen something like pity cross her face.

"We should change that. But I think some adjustments are necessary – you dropped weight since you sew it?"

"I'm afraid you're right", Laura sighed, but was happy, that she wouldn't be forced to wear a close-fitting much too short dress. As lovely as the ruby-red dress was, Eric had bought for her – she didn't really feel comfortable wearing it...

"Thanks Ms. De Beaufort. I really appreciate your efforts", she muttered when she withdrew the dress from the woman's hands, "I'm not really keen on wearing something extremely revealing ..."

"I feel old when I'm called like that – call me Pam, Sugar!"

* * *

The last two nights Pam had helped her to find fitting accessories to the dress. They had ended up with a light blue leather purse, a hairpin jeweled with blue gems and high heels in the exact same color as the ornaments on the dress. But as they had Eric's credit card with them, they had certainly bought a few other things too (just because Pam had insisted to make use of it of course)...

Other than that, they had adjusted the dress, which meant: they had pinned it, unstitched it and resewed it tighter. Pam also convinced her to unstitch the seam at one side up to her hip, so that now most of her left leg would be shown.

When the night of the ball was finally there, Laura had already showered and waited eagerly for Pam to arrive. As soon as the bell rang, she hurried to the door to let the female vampire in – wrapped in only a towel.

The blonde woman urged her to put the new lance lingerie on, they had purchased the night before. It was simply white to make sure it wouldn't look through the thin satin fabric of the dress – and, as Pam had put it, _'__to emphasize her 'purity'__'_ (as if anyone would get the chance to see it...).

The female vampire steered her to sit down on a stool in the bathroom and started to adjust anything, she thought was necessary and thanks to her vampire-speed, she was finished with her make-up within a few minutes (which Laura was extremely grateful for). But Pam didn't allow her to examine how she looked and immediately turned her attention to her hair.

She curled it, drew a side parting to her right head side and pinned the side with fewer hair up with the beautiful hairpin. After she had arranged the untamed locks on the other side like she wanted them to stay, she sprayed some setting lotion into it and took a step back to examine her work.

When she was obviously pleased with the result, she helped Laura into her dress next and left the room to fetch something. They had agreed, that the silver necklace of her Gran would fit nicely to her outfit (as Pam had told her, that even Eric had mentioned liking it), so she turned to the mirror to put it on.

When she saw, what Pam had conjured out of her, she had trouble to hold the tears back. Never before had she looked that beautiful. Her eyes were shaded in a grey tone and outlined by grey eyeliner. It emphasized her eyes, without looking too offensive or glamorous, which made her feel quite comfortable and in fact really pretty.

Her lips were tinted in a light rose tone and a bit rouge on her cheeks made her appear healthier. Her honey colored locks cascaded down her head like a dark golden river and the hairpin created an interesting accent.

Just when she realized that her hands and ears looked somewhat bare, Pam appeared behind her and leant against the doorframe for a moment.

"It's a shame you're Godric's. You look good enough to eat."

"Thanks Pam", Laura simply muttered and rolled her eyes, but couldn't prevent a warm feeling flushing her cheeks. She ignored the statement about_ being Godric's_, as Eric had mentioned something like that too on several occasions and she supposed it was just a vampire thing to say.

"_Cute_", Pam simply noted and chuckled, while she strode to her side to show her something. "I brought these with me, as Eric has told me about this necklace of yours. I think they should match."

Laura quickly glanced at the female vampire beside her, who wore her usual mischievous smirk, before she directed it to the two little jewelry cases in her hands. One contained earrings with light blue, cut gemstones, formed like drops of water, the other a delicate looking ring with the same jewel.

"They're mine. I expect you to take care of them – I want them back afterwards!", the female vampire stated bluntly, while she examined her nails in a bored manner, like she often did, when she said something, that could be interpreted as nice.

"You trust me enough to _lend_ me something?!", Laura asked baffled and observed her with big eyes, while she put the cases down beside the sink.

"Obviously."

Laura didn't really think what she did, but simply embraced the fashionable vampire in a tight hug. "I really appreciate it. You won't regret it!"

"Hope so", Pam just muttered while she patted Laura's head awkwardly, as if she wasn't sure how to react.

As soon as Laura had calmed down, they put the jewelries on to finish her outfit – which happened not a moment too soon, because the bell rang within the next few seconds.

The young woman eyed the female vampire beside her self-consciously and bit on her bottom lip, before she reluctantly made her way to the apartment door. Her heartbeat increased with every step she took and when she finally stood in front of her entrance, she had the feeling, as if it would jump out of her chest at any moment.

This would be the first and probably only ball she'd ever attend to – and Godric would be her cavalier! She definitely had more luck than judgement...

"You look enchanting, Laura", was the first thing he voiced, after she had opened the door. And she was speechless.

He definitely wasn't wearing his usual attire, like she had expected – he wore a black suit, with a white shirt underneath and a blue-grey tie (as if _someone_ had told him, which color _she_ would wear). His hair was styled into a hinted side parting and stood off a bit messily, which gave him a boyish appearance.

His skin looked as pale as ever, but as she wasn't keen on starting an argument, she didn't mention it.

"And you look breathtaking", she uttered after a few moments of silence, "I actually expected you to turn up with your usual linen-clothes."

She heard Pam snort beside her and turned her head to eye the beautiful vampiress a bit puzzled.

"What would that have looked like? Men should also make some efforts once in a while!"

Godric simply chuckled at that statement and retrieved something out of his suit coat, which looked suspiciously like a jewelry box...

"Pamela told me you could need a bracelet", he stated and opened the case without hesitation, "I hope it is to your liking..."

On the velvety lining of the box lay a delicate silver – or rather silver looking – bracelet with numerous pendants. All were formed like water drops and were obviously made of the same gemstones as Pam's earrings and ring. If they hadn't coordinated this, she'd eat her hat...

"It's lovely Godric", she whispered in awe and smiled shyly at him, "Would you help me putting it on?"

Wordlessly he took the jewelry out of its case and opened it with subtle fingers. When he looked at her, as if he'd ask for permission again, she simply nodded and held her arm out towards him. Gently he placed the delicate bracelet around her wrist and closed the clasp, before he took her hand and lifted it to his lips, to place a soft kiss onto its back.

"Are you ready Ms. Freeman?", he asked her and a lopsided grin emerged on his face, when he discovered her rosy cheeks.

* * *

The drive to the venue was relatively taciturn – Laura was too excited, to start a proper conversation, but apart from that she also had the impression that Godric rather enjoyed the silence anyway (probably because he already had an idea what to expect at their arrival).

When they finally stopped and Godric helped her out of the limousine, there was a quite long queue in front of the entrance, which meant: many people and a high noise pollution. Laura sighed a bit irritated, when she thought about the time they'd waste waiting to get inside the building.

"I think we can skip that", Godric suddenly whispered into her ear, obviously to ease her displeasure, "Fortunately I know a few advantageous tricks for such situations."

He winked at her and grabbed her hand to trail her behind himself. She met a few resentful glares along the way, but she couldn't care less – at the moment she was on cloud nine. After all she was at a ball – with Godric – _AND_ she didn't even have to wait for admission! She felt like a spoiled child playing princess...

"Oh sheriff!", the woman at the entrance exclaimed with excitement, ignoring the other guests she had just tended to, which left the man beside her to take a look at their entrance cards, "We didn't expect you to come personally!"

"There have been a few replacements – I am not in the position of the sheriff anymore", Godric stated calmly, as he retrieved his entrance-card from his jacket and Laura immediately started to fiddle with her purse too, in search of hers, "But I am not here for business – at least not entirely."

He darted Laura an apologizing glance, which she probably received due to the fact, that he had refrained from telling her the real reason for their attendance to this particular ball. But to be honest, she had already suspected something like that. Why else would he drag her to a _police_ ball? It was quite obvious, that it had something to do with his former job of sorts...

She gave his hand, which was still wrapped around hers, a reassuring squeeze and smiled softly at him. He had absolutely _no_ reason to look at her like that – she was extremely happy, that he had taken her with him. He could have asked Pam, or this Isabel he had mentioned a few times, or any other of the certainly many women he knew – after all this lady in front of them obviously was an acquaintance of him too...

"Oh that's a pity! You were so competent!", the woman gushed, while she tore the entrance cards apart, Godric and Laura had handed her and affixed a stamp on he back of Godric's hand without warning, before she addressed Laura in a rather rude tone, "I need to see your ID Miss!"

A bit annoyed, that she hadn't thought about it herself, she dug around in her purse for a few moments, until she finally found the card and handed it over. The woman tucked a strand of her black hair behind her ear and titled her head, which exposed her neck quite obviously, while she examined Laura's ID.

When she received it back, Laura also got a stamp affixed to the back of her hand, but it had a different color than Godric's. His was dark blue, while hers was red – it probably had something to do with the drinks she would be able to (or rather not) consume inside.

With one of his fake smiles attached to his lips, Godric nodded curtly at the woman and turned to enter the building, ushering Laura inside with a hand on the small of her back.

The ceiling of the entrance hall was extremely high and huge chandeliers ensured the necessary light. A cloakroom was located to the left side, while people rushed past it to the right.

"I am sorry for that", Godric apologized again – verbally this time – while they entered the big hall, "I had hoped it would take longer, before the first officer would recognize me..."

"So she was an officer?", Laura asked in a disbelieving tone and eyed the vampire beside her with surprise, "Well, at least you weren't forced to manipulate anyone with your dubious vampire tricks!"

She winked playfully at him, before she let her gaze roam about the classy decorated room. Tables and chairs were positioned at the sides for those, who wanted to relax, but most of the center had been left free to provide enough space for the majority, who came here to dance. At the other end of the room, a band was situated on a little stage and ensured great atmosphere – to Laura's amazement the dancers didn't seem to be in each other's way, despite their great number.

The huge windows to the right side revealed a lovely inner yard with a few green areas with trees and bushes. Candles on the tables, as well as a few torches here and there and an open fireplace – where a barbecue got going – illuminated the area and evoked a romantic feeling for those, who needed a bit fresh air.

"Would you like to drink something?", Godric asked politely, wearing his emotionless mask again. She was glad, that he showed it less and less often in her company, but when they where in public, he tended to fall back into old patterns.

"Yes please", she answered with a smile and he was gone within the next second. She just chuckled and shook her head, while she observed the dancing crowd. Most of them were just swaying to the music, but some really sowed off.

It just took Godric about a minute, till he stood beside her again, with a glass of orange juice in his hand. She accepted it gratefully and took a few hasty gulps, but when she became aware of how unwomanly she just had behaved, she felt a heat rise to her cheeks.

"I'm sorry – I was really thirsty", she admitted meekly and bit on her lip, "With all this dressing up, I completely forgot to drink something..."

"There is no need for excuses – it is rather entertaining to watch you drink with such a craving, to be honest", he chuckled and she felt her cheeks turn an even darker shade of red.

"Well, I'm glad my behavior is at least entertaining you", she stated dryly, as she had calmed down again and emphasized her statement with gulping down the rest of her drink.

"Another one My Lady?"

"Yes Sir – at least one!"

It took him even less than a minute and he also handed her two drinks this time. She just grinned and shook her head disbelievingly, but thanked him nonetheless.

"Would you like to dance, Laura?", Godric asked her gently, as soon as she had finished her juices and a pleasant shiver ran down her spine at the sound of her name.

As she had spent a lot of time in his company during the last almost three weeks, she had become quite accustomed to his looks (at least if he was dressed), but his voice was still something else entirely – especially when he said her name in this low, almost whispering voice he had just used.

"I'd love to. But I have to warn you – I'm not exactly a natural, to be honest ..."

"I bet you are much better than you give yourself credit for", he chuckled and took her hand to lead her onto the dancing floor, "Otherwise I would be pleased, if you would allow me to teach you!"

He adjusted the way he held her hand as soon as they were among the dancing crowd, now not just gripping it to prevent loosing her, but gently enveloping it in his own. His other hand was placed on the small of her back and he used it to reduce the space between them with a careful, but unexpected pull. Laura's eyebrows twitched upwards in surprise, but she didn't utter a word.

Dancing with Godric was much easier, than she had expected. She had already feared she'd tread on his feet or something similarly clumsy, but although they spent quite a lot of time on the dance floor, she never found herself in such an embarrassing situation.

In fact, the movements almost felt natural, while he lead her across the parquet and she didn't have to concentrate at all. It was the exact opposite of her former dancing experiences – which narrowed down to the few dancing lessons she had attended with Patrick a few weeks before his prom (and when she still thought she would go there too).

Godric even managed to twirl her around a few times, without the least effort of either of them. It didn't need an expert to see, that he was an extremely skilled dancer and knew exactly what he was doing.

But the attention she didn't need to invest in her movements, slowly but surely drifted to fields she better should've avoided. Like the fact how nice his cool hand felt on her back, or how his breath stroked her skin, whenever he whispered a warning into her ear, before he twirled her again.

She was really glad, that he started a conversation when the music slowed down and the couples around them moved even closer together.

"How do you feel – is it as you had expected?"

"No", she simply stated, but when she caught a wave of disappointment washing over his usually indifferent face for a second, she quickly explained, "It's much better! Thanks for this lovely night – I really appreciate it!"

"Thank you for joining me!", he replied and gave her one of his warm, real smiles before silence settled again between them. But as soon as Laura caught herself slowly feeling much to comfortable in his arms again, she sought to distract herself and tried to revive the short conversation.

"You mentioned you'd need to do business here?", she started carefully and eyed him, while they slowly swayed to the music.

"Only if someone approaches me", he replied calmly and while his glance roamed about the dancers around them, "Isabel ordered me to enjoy the night and avoid the business related part as much as possible."

"She ordered you to do so – is this _Isabel_ your boss then? Is she the new sheriff now?"

"Yes, she is in charge now. Nobody would have been more qualified for this job."

"Did you often work with the police?", Laura asked and eyed him curiously, "I mean, the woman at the entrance knew you – have you been working on a case together?"

"No, we do not work together like this", Godric explained and sought her gaze with his, "The police simply contacts us whenever they assume, that a vampire is involved – whether as victim or as culprit. We usually take over from there. Since the _Great Revelation_ we have established this strategy and it has proven to be quite a success."

She nodded understandingly and let her gaze wander into the distance for a few moments.

"... Do you miss it?", she asked hesitantly after a short pause, "I mean being sheriff."

"Not at all", he chuckled and squeezed her hand gently for a moment, "I really enjoy spending time with you Laura – that would not be possible, if I still were in charge of this area."

She bit her bottom lip and felt this much too familiar heat rise to her cheeks again. "I enjoy your company too Godric", she admitted shyly and averted her gaze in embarrassment, before she abruptly changed the subject, "How's your new bonsai doing?"

"Oh, it is fine", he chuckled, while she felt his eyes lingering on her face, her own still stubbornly glaring over his shoulder, "I think it feels quite comfortable at its new location – as I had more time than usual, to play the piano during the last two nights."

"Because you didn't have to visit me."

"No, because I was not allowed to", he noted calmly and Laura's gaze slowly turned to face him again, examining him baffled. "Pamela _forbad_ me to", he clarified with the hint of a smile, "Although I would have avoided your place anyway, as long as you two were occupied, searching for your perfect attire. It was definitely worth the invested time by the way."

"Thank you", she simply uttered and averted her gaze again.

"Pamela mentioned you have sewn the dress yourself?", he asked gently, obviously not intending to let the topic slip.

"Yes, but I never wore it before", she admitted, while she observed other dancers over his shoulder, "I'm glad she decided to give it a chance, I really like it."

"It shows the color of your eyes off to its best advantage – I like it too", he stated matter-of-factly and she was grateful, that he sounded rather casually this time.

While she was still at school, she had been quite chubby and boys tended to tease her about it, not once having a single nice thing to say to her and while she had been home schooled the last two years, her only male company was Patric, who had never really complemented her for anything either. She wasn't used to receive compliments – she didn't know what the others expected of her in return (if anything at all) and that made her feel quite uncomfortable.

Obviously Godric had realized as much, because he started to approach the topic differently now. Whenever he let something slip, that could have been interpreted as a compliment, he used some sort of business-tone – not his usual, soft voice – which caused the said words to sound like statements and not pleasantries and coaxed Laura to really believe his words, without blushing every time.

When they decided to pause for a few minutes, Laura took the chance to excuse herself for a human moment, but when she returned to the hall, Godric was crowded by a few people who eagerly talked to him. When she took a closer look, she also recognized the woman from the entrance. She assumed the people were all police offers and therefore she decided to give them a few more minutes alone with him.

She made her way out to he inner yard and enjoyed the romantic atmosphere there, glancing inside every once in a while, to look if Godric was still occupied, until a young man beside her caught her attention.

"Some people obviously don't know, when it's better to stop", he noted with an amused tone and gestured to a couple, who claimed more than four times the space others needed. Both were probably in their forties – _she_ dressed much too revealing, _he_ styled with a ton of hair gel – and danced around with frantic movements, sometimes obviously offbeat. Their faces showed deeply concentrated expressions and a rather red color – not very surprising, considering the (unnecessary) speed they displayed.

"Well if they enjoy what they're doing, we shouldn't bother about it", she simply chuckled and shrugged, smiling at the young man. Despite her high heels, he was about a head taller than her and had chin long, dark and curly hair, partly tied together at the back of his head. When he approached her, his warm smile immediately caused her to smile too and his brown-green eyes were fixated on hers.

"Wanna take a bite?", he asked casually, when he had stopped beside her, still observing the dancing crowd, but holding a skewer out to her, "They're quite delicious!"

"I'm vegetarian, but I wouldn't mind a bite of pepper if you can live without it"

"Definitely – I don't really like vegetables anyway", he chuckled and started to rearrange the pieces, till the meat was located on one side of the spit and the vegetables (mostly peppers and onions) on the other. When he had finished, he handed the skewer to Laura, who immediately started to nibble at her end.

"This one was definitely put on a diet – but as his woman is currently absent, he takes his chance to eat whatever he wants", he chuckled and gestured to an elderly man to their left, eating off at least four spits in his hands, when Laura handed him his skewer back.

"Maybe he merely enjoys the delicious food here", she mused, but still laughed about his comment – his assumption wasn't entirely far-fetched...

"William! _What are you doing?!_", a woman shouted, as she approached said man, who let the food slip out of his hands in shock.

Now Laura really started to laugh and the young man beside her joined her promptly.

"You're really good – are you a detective or something?"

"Nah – just studying law", he clarified and took the last bite of meat, before he handed Laura the spit with the remaining pieces of pepper, "I work for a law office part time. They sent me here to spread a few business cards here and there..."

"Sounds fun", she noted dryly, chewing on the last pepper.

"Exactly", he admitted and sighed, "But I think I've already slipped them enough cards. It's time to have some fun!"

He rubbed his hands in anticipation and let his face roam about the crowd in the big hall. His eyes darted from the dance floor to the dining tables until they stuck to the bar area.

"Look at those two: she couldn't hit on him more obviously", he pointed out and gestured at a woman, who deliberately played with her black hair and tiled her head to bare her neck a bit more. "How old is she anyway?", he asked a bit disgusted and scrunched his nose, "Probably at least twice his age ..."

"I'm not so sure about that – I think he's a vampire...", she stated and darted the handsome man beside her a mischievous glance.

"Well, I suppose it's not pedophilic then...", he muttered and narrowed his eyes, taking a critical look at the two, "We still should check it out – to be on the safe side..."

"Yeah, but I'm quite sure – just for the record!", she noted with a grin, while they crossed the hall and slowly approached the pair. When they were only a few feet away, Godric suddenly turned his head and sent Laura a relieved look. Obviously he had sensed her presence with his vampire sensors or whatever...

"There you are, Laura!", he greeted her and took a few steps into her direction, to close the gab between them, turning his back on the black haired woman in the process – who was the one from the entrance by the way, "I was already looking for you – what took you so long?"

"I thought it was better to let you do your business for a few minutes", she admitted and shrugged her shoulders in an apologizing manner, "There were a few men talking to you earlier and I didn't want to interrupt..."

"So you _really_ knew – that's unfair!", the young man beside her suddenly stated and crossed his arms in front of the chest. He even pouted a bit – he looked hilarious!

"Well, I wasn't aware there were any rules!", she pointed out and poked him in the chest with a lopsided grin on her face.

"You made a new acquaintance?", Godric wanted to know and glanced at her in a way, she wasn't really able to read.

"Well, yeah – sort of. Godric this is-", she started, but stopped mid-sentence, when she realized that she didn't even know his name.

"James McCarthy – should you ever need a lawyer, I'd gladly be of your service!"

* * *

**AN:** Hey there :)

I'm sorry it took me so long - unfortunately I was really busy (still am, by the way ...). But I hope you're not too disappointed with the way I portrayed Pam - I just _had to_ let her help Laura with the preparations. I hope she isn't too much out of character ...

I'm also really sorry, if you're displeased, that this ball-night didn't turn out to be very romantic - but there is still so much to come! There will definitely be a few romantic scenes in the future (probably just not in the near future ...).

Again, thanks a lot to **downbelowgirl, TheLunaGoddess, Pelawen Night, galwidanatitud, JamesNorthman96** and **tanseynz** for their lovely reviews - I really appreciate your encouraging words!

**tanseynz: **this time I had to look a few words up again, I hope I chose the right ones... there'll be a few more historical segments in the future, but they'll mostly involve the Second World War (because of Lauras Grandpa and his background - and to explain the situation that caused Eric and Godric to part ways, of course ...)

I'll try hard to find time to write the next chapter as soon as possible ;)

I hope you liked the chapter and will leave a few words for me - and if you didn't like it, please tell me why. I definitely appreciate constructive criticism!

Thanks for reading!


	9. Pools Of Sorrow, Waves Of Joy

_..._

_Words are flowing out like  
Endless rain into a paper cup  
They slither wildly as they slip away across the universe._

_Pools of sorrow waves of joy  
Are drifting through my opened mind  
Possessing and caressing me._

_[The Beatles – Across the Universe]_

_..._

She looked stunningly beautiful.

Not within the meaning of prettily dressed or skillfully made up – which she undoubtedly _was_ – but more like the beauty radiating form the first blooming flower in spring. Like the warmth of a single candle in an otherwise cold room. Like a word of comfort, after a long period of silence.

It was something Godric had come to take for granted – enjoying the sight of her beauty, that is. Being allowed, to watch her graceful everyday movements and lend her a supporting hand whenever she yet threatened to falter, was something he had found himself enjoy immensely during the last weeks.

But never before did she show such an obvious, almost aggressive sort of beauty. It was, as if Pamela had not only shown her how to spread her wings and fly, it nearly felt as if she was diving down and attacking him frontally. As if she wanted to provoke him. As if she would say "I'm here – take me. Now."...

The mere thought was absurd, let alone offensive towards her usually coy nature.

Still, he felt as if he was completely and utterly at her mercy, whenever he caught a glimpse of her honey-colored hair, dancing lightly upon her delicate shoulders, or the creamy complexion of her left leg, sneaking out between the fabrics of her dress. Whenever he dared to examine the reflexion of the lights in her blue-grey eyes, he felt a longing for her attention and a rigid ache in his gums, whenever his glance flickered towards her alluring lips.

But none of these feelings was as prominent, as the urge to claim her then and there – especially now, for she was presently situated in the arms of the young lawyer, which displeased him profoundly. Being condemned to watch them glide across the dance floor, closely pressed against each other, caused a totally new quality of envy to well up inside of him.

He should have known that this barnacle would take his chance, as soon as Laura was beyond his immediate reach. He had lingered too long, obviously lurking for the first opportunity to force his company on her...

The night had turned out to be anything but the way Godric had planned – more and more policemen had appeared at his side and all required to talk with him. At first, Laura had patiently listened to their discussions and tried to partake in them, but as time passed, it became obvious how bored she was and he encouraged her to stroll around on her own for a bit.

This McCarthy-boy had immediately been at her side and as far as he could tell, they had spent most of the night observing other people and spinning stories about their lives – and dancing, of course...

What would he have given to be in his place right now, holding her delicately and leading her across the floor. But no, he had to listen to these self absorbed policemen and their annoying stories about their heroic feats. Some of them where not nearly as heroic, as they seemed to think they were, one or two officers even mentioned cat-rescues.

_Cat-rescues! _And he had always thought the fire department would be responsible for this sort of things – at least he had learned something. Although he doubted, that he would ever benefit from this knowledge...

Somewhere between three and four o'clock in the morning, the clingy lawyer finally bid goodbye and soon after that, Godric was able to get rid of the few lingering officers as well.

Because he had kept a close eye on Laura the whole time, he did not need to look for her and immediately approached her, standing in the inner yard and warming her hands on the expiring fireplace.

"How can I ever make up for leaving you alone half of the night?", he asked her gently, as he reached her side. She turned her head and eyed him surprised, before a faint smile spread on her lips. Her hair had lost some of its volume and the color of her lipgloss had faded, but she still was the most beautiful being he could think of.

"It's no big deal, I had company anyway", she reminded him and averted her gaze again, to examine the flames. The light of the fireplace danced across her face and caused shadows to spread upon it, contrasting the illuminated parts with shaded ones. It made her look older than she was, enticing him even more into actions, he would have probably regretted soon after he had performed them...

"Of course. Mr. McCarthy was a pleasant company I hope?"

Well, to be honest he did everything but that – but he knew enough about women, to know that telling her how he really thought about the lawyer, would be a rather unwise decision.

"Yes, he actually was – we had a lot of fun, so there's really no need for you too feel sorry", she told him nonchalantly, her eyes still lingering on the flames. "I just hope I didn't keep you from doing your job, while you still spent time with me?", she asked carefully, when she finally faced him again after a few moments of silence.

"No, you did not Laura", he assured her softly and put a hand on her bare shoulder – which was quite cold, as he had to realize – to emphasize the statement. He withdrew it immediately, for she should not have to endure even more coldness than she already did, but that action only earned him a perplexed glance. "I wish I could have spent more time with you. Your company is so much more refreshing, than these officers' has been..."

She chuckled about that and the sound of her charming voice, caused him to smile in return.

"I'm glad to hear that", she noted, while a lopsided grin spread on her face, "Otherwise I'd have to be jealous."

Now it was his turn to chuckle, while he slid out of his suit coat. If she only knew what he had felt, while he watched her dance with this barnacle...

"I hope this will warm you a bit", he stated, while he carefully draped the cloth around her bare shoulders. Laura gave him a grateful smile and grabbed the material to wrap it even closer around her delicate body.

"Thanks Godric", she whispered and a slight blush on her cheeks betrayed her embarrassment, "I completely forgot to take a jacket with me..."

"You are welcome – I do not feel the cold as you do", he noted and shrugged unfazed, to make her feel better. And again she smiled at him with such gratitude, as if he just had saved her from a snowstorm. It was bewildering and charming all the same.

"Maybe we should risk a last dance and head home afterwards?", she suggested, after they had stood there in silence for a few minutes – she clutching his jacket tightly against her petite frame with one hand, warming the other over the flames and he standing wordlessly beside her, with his hands buried in his pockets, his eyes glued to her all the while. "I haven't got much sleep the last day, I'm quite tried already. Sorry Godric..."

"There is no need to feel sorry, Laura", he assured her immediately and smiled gently at her, "We can leave right now if you want to."

"... but I'd really like to dance one last time", she muttered and bit on her lower lip, as she did so often and he had to banish the thought of how it would probably taste, if it were _his_ teeth biting down there, even if just his blunt ones...

He didn't trust himself to reply something appropriate, so he simply laid his hand on the small of her back and ushered her inside again. As soon as the warm air of the great hall surrounded them, he reclaimed his suit coat and gently grabbed her hand, to lead her onto the floor for their last dance.

The band from earlier, had been replaced by a pianist and the melody he played, was slow and delicate – everything he could have asked for. He enclosed her in a tight embrace, guiding her arms towards his neck, where she wrapped them around the next moment. A content sigh reached his ears when she closed her eyes, leaning her head against the crook of his neck. Without paying much attention to it, they swayed to the music and enjoyed each other's closeness until the song ended.

"I think we should head home now. You really look tired, Little One", Godric whispered into her ear, when they had stopped moving.

"Just one more dance...", she muttered against his neck and he had to stiffle a laugh at that statement.

"If you really enjoy dancing with me so much, we can repeat it the next night", he told her gently and allowed his fingers to glide through her soft hair, while he caressed her head, "But you seem to be half asleep already..."

"You're probably right", she admitted and reluctantly let go of his neck, "But I won't forget, what you just said – I'll take you up on it!"

Now he really had to chuckle and shook his head disbelievingly, as they made their way outside the building. They took one of the cabs waiting there and headed for Laura's apartment.

"Laura?", Godric asked with a low voice, as they already had been on their way for a few minutes. She had immediately curled herself up into a ball and rested her head against his shoulder. Her deep and steady breath caused him to believe that she already fell asleep.

"Yes Godric?", her muttered response surprised him and she closed her fingers around his biceps to bring his arm in a different, obviously more comfortable position for her. He wordlessly allowed her move it and waited until she settled against him once more, before he broke the silence again.

"You asked me if this would be a date", he started carefully and waited for any sign of reaction, but continued when he received none, "Now that the night is almost over – I am quite curious myself: has this been a _date_?"

She stirred and the next moment she lifted her head to face him with an astoundingly thoughtful glance, considering her drowsiness.

"I suppose it was quite silly to ask you something like that", she replied after a while and sighed, but when she caught Godric's confused look, she averted her gaze and tried to explain, "I think it's something like an unwritten law, that it's only a date, if the man kisses the woman goodbye before they part. For lack of romantic feelings I suppose that won't happen between us – so it was probably not a date."

He felt his eyes widen involuntarily and his mouth was about to form a surprised '_o__'_, when he became aware of his expression and immediately forced his usual impassive mask upon his face.

It had been a while, since he had lost control over his countenance and it was somehow embarrassing that it happened at all, considering the amount of practice he had invested over the years, to always keep in charge of his emotions.

But to be fair, it had also been a while since he was caught off guard like this.

He had started to hope, that there was indeed more than friendship between Laura and him – as Eric had claimed. Especially the fact, that she had been touching him, while he was dead for the day, when she had slept at his place, had been a hint – or at least he had thought so.

But obviously he had read more into it, than was healthy for him – as his loss of control just a moment ago had plainly shown...

"That's exactly what I meant...", she murmured and chuckled, while she settled against him again, but it didn't sound warm and contagious as usual. "There is no need to look so shocked – I just told you that I don't expect you to kiss me. I'll find someone else for that score on my list."

"_Kissing_ is on your list too?", he asked baffled and didn't even try, to conceal the stun in his voice.

"Of course. I've never been kissed before, but it's definitely something I want to feel before I die", she answered honestly, sounding a bit saddened but it probably was just ascribable to her tiredness. It was odd, how she always used to stay unfazed, whenever she or anyone else talked about the fact, that she was going to die soon...

"Hm", was all he had to contribute to that matter, as he was sure, she wouldn't exactly be delighted to hear that the mere thought of someone touching her – let alone kissing her – made him livid. Did she plan to allow this young lawyer to undertake it?

Why did he not just skip out on these clingy policemen and pay his full attention to Laura, as she would have deserved? This bothersome boy would not have had any chance to approach her and she would not even think about kissing him.

But no. As usual he had put business before pleasure – how incredibly idiotic of him...

The remaining ride to Laura's apartment proceeded in silence. It was not the usual comfortable silence that often settled between them when everything had been said, but rather a disconcerting one, where neither of them dared to voice what they thought.

When the cab finally came to a halt, Godric paid the driver and lead Laura wordlessly to the entrance of her apartment complex. She dug the keys out of her purse and needed a few attempts, until she hit the keyhole in the dark.

"Would you like to come round to my place in the late afternoon? I always perceive the hours before sunset as rather boring...", Godric finally broke the silence between them and eyed her expectantly.

She turned around to face him and hesitantly bit on her lip.

That was a first. Up until now she had always been eager to spend time with him, but now this was obviously not the case anymore. When exactly had he lost control over their delicate relationship?

"I'd really like to entertain you, but I already have other plans. I'm sorry...", she told him and despite her excuse, she sounded rather nonchalantly.

Was she mad at him? She had told him, that she had had quite a nice time, while he had been otherwise occupied, so that couldn't be the reason for her flippant answer. But what else had he done wrong tonight?

"And what will you be doing then – if I may ask?", he carefully tried to pry information out of her.

"James asked me out for dinner – and we're also going to a party of some of his friends afterwards", she told him in an even tone and shrugged, while she turned to open the now unclosed door.

He should have known, that this damned lawyer had his part in this! Why for gods sake did he let her spend her time with him? Why the hell had he allowed her to dance with him?!... and _when_ – for fuck's sake – had he started to think, that he had any say in her doings at all?

"Well that is a pity. I was already looking forward to finally spend a whole night in your company again", he admitted when she was halfway inside the building, "I had hoped I could finally show you the garden..."

She had stopped in her tracks, as he had started to talk and eyed him warily over her shoulder, before she gave him the first smile, after what had felt like hours.

"Maybe I can come by after the party – I suppose we won't stay much longer than 'till two or three o'clock", she suggested with a regretful expression on her face and now she sounded as if she were _really_ sorry that she would not be able to spend the next night with him.

It was unreasonable, but he had to admit, that he felt much better now.

"There'll still be a few hours left – if that's enough for you? If you have other plans, that's certainly totally OK with me – you probably don't want to wait such a long time and surely have better things to do..."

"Well – I will take, whatever I can get", he noted and felt a small smile form around his lips, while he turned around to take his leave, "I am looking forward to see you tomorrow."

* * *

The next evening crept by with the breakneck speed of a lazy snail.

He tried to occupy his mind with reading some of his older records and listening to music, as long as the sun was still dangerously intense and switched to playing music on his own, as soon as he was able to set foot on the third floor, without being burnt.

But an almost irresistible urge to destroy something kept welling up inside of him not just a few times and the nagging thought of Laura spending time with this clingy lawyer, that kept pestering him constantly, did not really help his state of mind either.

And as if that had not been enough, there was also Pamela's voice still ringing in his head, rehearsing the rant she had scolded him with the last night, before she had left for Shreveport, over and over again.

How could he have been thinking of his _job_, when he went to the ball with Laura? How could he have had the audacity to _do_ his job and _ignore_ Laura? How could he have allowed this little boy to_ come close_ to Laura, let alone _dance_ with her?

Those questions drove him mad, for he did not spare himself the disgraceful answer: because he was an _idiot_, simple as that.

If he had acted differently, he would not be forced to sit there – _alone_ – and think of possible scenarios, wherein Laura and this lawyer came closer. If he would have done what he really had wanted to (with certain restrictions, of course) – just for _once_ in a century – he would not have to constantly think of him touching, or even kissing her. It was maddening!

By the time the clock showed 02:38, he had already been pacing impatiently up and down the hallway between kitchen and front door, for almost an hour, sneaking a peek outside whenever he approached the windows beside the door. But it took nearly another hour, until a cab parked in front of his gates at last.

Godric was already about to head outside, when he recognized that this barnacle was there too, seeing Laura to the door, while he steadied her petite frame with his oversized, clumsy body. They both seemed to sway a bit, but to Godric's immense relief, it did not take them very long to reach the front door, despite zigzagging over his pathway.

"I really enjoyed your company Laura... I'd love to repeat this", he heard the lawyer murmur and he couldn't resist the urge to roll his eyes, while he tried to get a glimpse of them through the window, without either of them noticing him. Was this really necessary? He was not sure, if he could deal with another night spent like this...

"I quite enjoyed it too – thanks for this wonderful night James", Laura's lovely voice reached his ears and his eyes widened involuntarily.

_Wonderful_. She had said _wonderful_, had she not?

"I'd like to repeat this too – your friends are really funny – and _talented_! Gosh – I'd give my left foot, to be able to paint like Mike!", she gushed and seemed to loose her train of thought. Did she drink alcohol? Now that he thought about it, that would at least explain why they had been swaying on their way to the door...

"So I've your permission to call you", the damnable lawyer noted and he could see Laura nod enthusiastically, although it obviously had not been a question, "Then you'll hear from me soon, my witty little guesser"

What the fuck was that about? '_His_ witty little guesser'?! They had spend _one single evening_ and only _half_ of the night together – they could not possibly have some sort of nicknames for each other yet, could they?!

But every further thought about that was brutally nipped in the bud, as soon as Godric realized in horror, how this poor excuse for a man leant forward and touched his impertinent lips to Laura's. He really dared to kiss her! On _his_ doorway – for fucks sake!

A sudden and definitely tempting urge to rip this lawyers throat out, boiled up inside of him and he had to muster all his willpower to restrain himself from doing exactly that. All of his accomplishments over the last century – particularly the work of the last decades, which contributed quite a great deal to render the_ Great Revelation_ possible – would have been for naught if he gave in to his inappropriate instincts now.

But still – it was tempting.

Especially considering the fact, that Laura entwined his neck with her delicate arms at that very moment, intensifying the kiss with that action and leaning into it with a content sigh. No, it almost sounded like a moan – could that have been a _moan_?!

Well, that particular question caused a different kind of urge to well up: the urge to cry out in pain. And if his subconscious would not have reminded him of _who he was_ – a former sheriff of Dallas, an over 2000 year old vampire, with a certain amount of dignity, _nota bene_ – he would have fucking done exactly that!

"You should probably go now...", he heard Laura's voice whisper, when they had finally let go of each other, after a few excruciatingly long minutes. These were the first delighting words, Godric had heard that night and he enjoyed them immensely.

"Yeah, you're probably right", the boy replied dumbly and scratched the back of his head, as embarrassed men often did. And _yes_, he had every right to be embarrassed – having the audacity to kiss his Laura directly in front of his house, required a particularly generous amount of stupidity! "As they say: Always leave them wanting more..."

_What?!_

Godric just watched dumbstruck, as the lawyer winked at her and leant forward once more – but fortunately only to give her a peck on the forehead this time (though, bad enough) – before he turned and started to stroll off his property, while waving goodbye.

Laura also observed his departure and did not make herself felt, until he was out of sight. When Godric finally heard the sound of the knocker, he opened the door as if he were remotely-controlled.

How would he be able to act normally, after he had witnessed such an intimate moment between Laura and another man?

"Hi Godric, how was your night so far?", she immediately greeted him and entered the house as if nothing had happened, placing her shoes on the foot mat in the vestibule.

"Stressful."

"Oh, why is that?", she asked and eyed him concerned. She had the same red blouse on, she had worn when she first visited him at his new home, but her skirt was a different one. It was black and the light material swirled beautifully around her long legs.

The thought, that she had prettied herself up for this fool, caused a sudden anger to rise up inside of him...

"Oh my god! Your hand is bleeding – what happened?", she suddenly exclaimed and stepped into his direction, to inspect it more closely, but he withdrew said hand before she had the chance to grip it.

He had probably dug is nails too hard inside his palm, while he had watched the two of them kiss. Venting his displeasure by clenching his fists was an old habit of him and it had not been the first time that it ended bloodily.

"Did you drink alcohol tonight?", he asked bluntly, completely ignoring her questions. Of course he knew the answer already, but he wanted to know, if she was confident enough to admit it.

_"What?"_, she asked incredulously, but bit on her bottom lip a moment later and a faint blush developed on her cheeks. "Well, there's no use lying to a vampire, is there? Yes. I have been drinking alcohol tonight – I had the opportunity and I took advantage of it. It's really not a big deal – I didn't drink too much, just enough to feel a difference, which really was nothing compared to the amount of drinks, the others at the party consumed..."

His eyes were glued to her lips, his thoughts constantly replaying the scene he just had witnessed. Their lips touching, her delicate arms enveloping his neck, her relishing moan...

"Are you drunk then?", he inquired more precisely, hoping he had found a plausible reason, why she had allowed this pest to touch her.

"No, I wouldn't say that. I feel different, sure – a bit funny", she admitted and giggled girlishly, "But I feel legally sane, mind you. Why – do I slur?"

"No, not really."

"How did you figure it out then?", she asked confused and eyed him expectantly. They still stood in front of the now closed door, neither of them making a move to change that.

"You allowed him to kiss you", he stated emotionless, ignoring her question once more.

Her eyes went wide in shock and her hand immediately moved to her mouth, to hide the surprised _'__o__'_ it had formed.

Had she really thought he would not notice them? They had not been very subtile...

"Did you _spy_ on us?", she demanded to know, her voice almost a bit shrill, while her other hand moved to her cheek in horror.

"I would not declare it as _spying_. I was rather _checking_ if _everything was in order_ – you two had not exactly been quiet", he noted and although his face undoubtably showed the usual, impassive mask, he had not been very successful in hiding his displeasure, for his voice betrayed how he thought about it.

"And that gave you the right to watch?!"

"You were in front of _my_ house – on _my fucking_ _doorway_, Laura!"

"Did you really just _curse_? -I've never heard you curse before..."

_"Concentrate on the subject!"_

"What exactly is your problem, huh?", she asked, her voice thick with anger now and her glance displaying an adamant coldness only ice in the permafrost areas of Siberia could compete with, "Just because _you_ don't want to kiss me, doesn't mean that _nobody else_ will!"

"You _reek_ of him! His smell is _all over you_ – especially clinging to your lips!", he shouted, at least equally furious and watched in horror as she took a step backwards, obviously scared of him.

And that was exactly the moment he had feared the most: when she finally became aware of what he really was, because he lost his temper. He had hoped it would take longer before he would show her his other face the first time. But apparently he possessed less self-control that he had thought...

"I think I should go now, it was a bad idea to come here in the first place...", she murmured and put her shoes on again, without so much as looking at him.

He would loose her if he did not intervene now. He had to do something – _anything_!

"Laura, I am sorry. I-", he made an attempt to explain, but was rudely interrupted, as she lifted her hand, gesturing him to stop. He gulped, when he discovered the hard an unforgiving look on her face.

"No. Drop it. I'm not interested in your excuses."

And before he had the time to persuade her to stay, she had turned on her heels and rushed outside, slamming the front door shut behind her, with a loud bang.

* * *

The next nights were a sheer torture.

First, he received an alarmed call from his meddling son in the evening after the argument, telling him, that it had been _"the absolute worst possible way to approach the subject"_, that had resulted in Laura's early departure and that she was still _"incredibly mad"_ at him. He cut the conversation, before Eric had the chance to lecture him, with his _valuable_ and _profound_ knowledge of women, by telling him, that he _did not need a fucking Viking_ to figure _that_ out, and curtly hung up on his son.

Furthermore, Laura did obviously not intend to answer his phone calls, so he was forced to visit her place, night after night, begging for forgiveness through her closed apartment door and trying to explain his actions, as best as he could, without mentioning the fact, that he simply had been immensely jealous and somewhat hurt (as he at least had started to acknowledge to himself).

_Yes_, he really begged and _yes_, a few of her neighbors sneaked a curious peek at him, but he could not care less at that moment. Everything that mattered was that Laura would give him a chance to explain his point of view face to face – but that was something he had not much luck with, the first two nights.

Each time he gave up after about two hours and called Isabel, to ask, if she had any mind numbing tasks for him to perform. So he spent the first night chasing a newborn through half Dallas – relieved to know, that Laura was safe and sound behind her locked apartment door – and the second patrolling through three districts.

But the third evening, Laura was not there, when he arrived at her flat to try his luck once again. Every other night, he had at least heard the distinct sounds of her steady heartbeats and breaths through the door, but now he could not detect either.

Did she leave for another date with this moron? She would not be so reckless as to sing on the streets again, would she?

He immediately left, to make sure his second hypothesis had been far-fetched and shot up into the sky, to survey the city from bird's-eye perspective. But as he had hoped, he did not find her on the streets after two hours of intense search.

That only left option two: she was currently in company of the clingy lawyer and eating a fancy dinner, or having fun at a party. Well, if that was not something to _improve_ his mood...

He decided to return to her apartment and wait for her, but it was almost two o'clock in the morning until she finally appeared. She wore a black dress of fine silk with the lance of her petticoat peeking out at the bottom. The red jewelries she had received from Eric, accented her outfit marvelously and left him speechless for just a moment too long, for she had disappeared inside her flat faster than he could have reacted.

He thought he had seen a short glance of surprise or even pity cross her face, but she had soon replaced it with the indifferent expression he used to wear.

Being beaten at his own game was nothing he fancied much, that much he knew now...

Deciding it was time for a change of plans, he left her place immediately after she had shut the door in his face – and did not return the next few nights. He hoped she would come to her senses while he was notably absent, for she could only start to miss him, if he was gone for some time.

But as they had made arrangements, to start their world trip in five days, he would only grand her two or three – then he would be forced to adopt other measures...

He spent his time mostly at home, planning their journey in detail. Mrs. Freeman was sort of a dark horse, for he did neither know how agile she still was, nor if it would be possible or reasonable for her, to stay up the whole night. It made matters more difficult to arrange – but such a sort of challenge was highly welcome at times like these, when he was glad for everything that helped keeping his mind occupied for a while.

But when he awoke in the afternoon of the second night, he had intended to spend plotting their trip, something was different, odd – horribly wrong.

Automatically he deactivated the basement's security system and rushed to the front door, which he opened in such a hurry, that he nearly unhinged it. The still remaining sunbeams hit him with full force and he immediately felt their heat burn his skin, but he ignored it and concentrated entirely on the huddled mess, sitting in front of his door, sobbing as if her world had just caved in.

"Laura?", he carefully tried to get her attention and when she lifted her head, facing him with forlorn eyes, it caught him so heavily off guard, that it took him a moment before he was able to continue, "Little One, _please_ come inside and tell me what happened!"

Her eyes widened in horror, when she realized, that he stood there in daylight, his skin already red and forming burn blisters where the sun-rays directly touched it. She hurried inside, as fast as she could and Godric closed the door shut behind them.

The healing process started almost instantly and it took only a few moments, until nothing would have betrayed his encounter with the sunlight just seconds ago.

"Laura – _what happened?_", he asked with a low voice and approached her hesitantly. She sat curled up in a ball on the floor, slumped down against the nearest wall.

Only now did he realize, that she had taken several bags with her – a big trekking rucksack, a travel bag and two shopping bags. They lay shattered beside her, showing that whatever had caused her upset state, had obviously also forced her to leave her apartment for some time too.

When he slowly got to his knees, to be on her eye-level, she did not even flinch, when he placed his fingers under her chin, to lift her head up with gentle force.

The desperate look in her eyes, hurt him almost physically and he was once again astonished, in how many ways this young woman surprised him. He would never have thought, a mere humans feelings could effect a vampire so profoundly, as he experienced it right now – and they were not even bonded...

"She called-... a-and told me that-...", she tried to explain, but was obviously too upset to concentrate on the task. Her wide eyes were glued to him, as if she hoped he would save her from whatever miserable situation she was in at the moment. And he definitely would – if he just knew how!

"Laura, calm down...", he told her in a soothing voice and used his ability to make her do exactly that. Her erratic heartbeat immediately decreased to her usual steady one and her expression seemed to become less tense too.

"Thank you" she whispered and closed her eyes, before she rested her head against the wall, "Sorry. I was a confused mess..."

"Do you want to talk about it?", he asked carefully, while he sat down beside her, also leaning against the wall.

He would have been lying, had he claimed that he did not enjoy the fact, she was near him again. But he had hoped it would happen under different circumstances...

"My Gran died this morning", she openly explained in a cracked and barely noticeable voice and Godric couldn't prevent inhaling sharply at this news, "She obviously overdid her workout – she had a heart attack while she jogged through the neighborhood. The doctor said she had had problems with her blood pressure for some time now, she just refused to tell anybody, because she didn't want anyone to meddle in her lifestyle..."

"I am sorry for your loss Laura. I wish I could have come to know her", he whispered and carefully put his hand on hers, which rested on her knee. He squeezed it softly, letting her know, that he was at least there and would listen to her, if nothing else.

"She wanted to take the train to Dallas today. She would have been here tomorrow and we could have packed our bags for our trip together...", she murmured absentmindedly, while she stared at the ceiling. Her eyes started to fill with tears and she quietly began to sob again, but immediately averted her face when she became aware of it. "I'm so sorry Godric – I acted horrible and now I come running back, totally messed up. I didn't know where else to go – I couldn't have stayed in her apartment, even for another minute..."

"Hush, Laura – I'm glad you came here", he admitted and turned her head with his other hand to face her, smiling halfheartedly at her, "I wish the situation would be different, but I am glad you trust me enough to seek my company under such circumstances."

"You're way too kind to me", she cried and withdrew her hands to bury her face in them, "I couldn't really be mad at you, after I saw you waiting in front of my – _her_ – apartment, but I wanted to let you dangle for some time... I'm the worst!"

He couldn't help, but chuckle alleviated, while he laid a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "I am relieved to hear that you are not mad at me anymore. And you had every right to let me dangle, Laura."

"Oh, just stop being so nice – it makes me feel even worse", she exclaimed between sobs, while her whole body trembled. And so he stopped talking and sat silently beside her for a while, caressing her back with soothing movements, until he realized how uncomfortable it probably was for her, to sit on the floor.

"Do not be startled", he warned, before he scooped her up in his arms without further hesitation, to carry her to a more appropriate location. She just voiced a surprised "wha-", before she wrapped her arms around his neck, clinging tightly to him.

The warmth of her body, caused the tension, that had been bottled up inside of him over the last days, to disappear immediately and it afforded some restraint to prevent a sigh, when he buried his nose in the crook of her neck, while he climbed the stairs to the first floor.

He sat down on the grey couch, which faced the still closed window front, while he held Laura carefully in his arms. She sat on his lap and clung to his neck as if her life depended on it, just reluctantly letting go after a few moments.

Only now did he realize, how close their faces were. It would only have been a matter of inches to touch her lips with his, but the mere thought of taking advantage of her wounded state right now, disgusted him.

"You're right, it's much more comfortable here", she admitted with a tired voice. Her soft face was tear-stained and her eyes were red from crying. While he closely took her appearance in, he also realized, that her lower lip was bleeding, probably due to her habit of biting down onto it, whenever she was upset or embarrassed.

"Would you let me take care of that?", he asked and gestured to her mouth. Her eyes went wide in surprise and she touched her fingers to her lips, as if she also just had recognized the state they were in.

"How?", she breathed barely noticeable, but the curiosity still clear in her voice.

"I could heal it with a drop of my blood", he explained softly, while he tucked a few strands of her honey-colored hair behind her ear in a flawless movement, lingering at the spot just below it, where her head merged into her neck. "It would react directly with your wound, leaving nothing for you to digest – so there would not be any side effects."

"You would do that?", she asked in a disbelieving tone, examining him with an odd look.

"Yes. It is the only thing I can think of to help you with right now..."

"You already did more, than I could have asked for!"

"Did I now?"

"Of course! You rushed outside and didn't even bother to shield yourself from the sun to get me inside – you comforted me – you brought me here-", she explained in a stream of words and paused suddenly, tilting her head while she intently took his appearance in, "You're a saint, you know that?"

He could not help but laugh out loud at that statement and Laura nearly fell off his lap, as she jumped in surprise.

"I am sorry Little One", he told her in a soft voice, after he had grabbed her shoulders to steady her, "I did not mean to startle you. You just caught me off guard – there is barely _anyone_ still existing, who would deserve that title _less_ than me."

"We don't share that opinion then", she noted and just shrugged, while she still eyed him intently.

"Am I allowed to heal you now?", he asked carefully and let his hands slip down to her hips, to pull her a bit closer.

"Of course", she whispered instantly and he was painfully aware of her increasing heartbeat. He lowered his head, before he allowed his teeth to click out and bit on his thumb. It was not the right time to show her his untamed face the first time. In the hurt state she was in right now, she would probably be all the more irritated or even afraid of him – and that was something he would try to prevent, as long as possible.

When he lifted his head again, his wound had already closed, but a single drop of blood still lingered on his finger. He examined her expression for a moment, before he slowly moved to touch his thumb to her lower lip, where he carefully massaged his blood into the wounded parts.

All the while Laura held her breath, staring at him, as if she expected him to try something else. He did not look her in the eye while he was occupied with healing her lip, but he was totally aware of her suspicious demeanor.

But as soon as her skin had closed, he let go of her mouth, licking the remaining blood off his finger and relishing the taste of _her_ clinging to it. He had trouble to suppress a moan, but fortunately he mustered enough self-control to prevent it.

"Thanks", she stated, sounding a bit breathlessly and licked her lips, as if to inspect the state they were in.

"Satisfied with the result?", he asked her with a mocking tone and cocked one of his eyebrows. She immediately blushed and just nodded hurriedly, before she averted her gaze in an embarrassed manner. But then she suddenly looked up at him with a shocked expression on her face and jumped up, as if he had just burned her.

"Oh my god, I completely forgot!", she exclaimed upset and hurried to the stairs, but stopped to address him once more, "Promise me you won't come down – I'll be back in a few minutes!"

Godric just nodded completely baffled and stayed put until she reappeared again. He had heard her scurry through one of her bags and rushing to the kitchen immediately afterwards, to put whatever she had fetched into the fridge.

But as she had asked him not to look, he would respect her wish and not pry at the first possible opportunity. Though... his _T__ru__e_ _B__loods _were in the fridge too – if he happened to stumble upon whatever she had put there, when he needed to feed the next time, it could not possibly be considered as prying, could it?

By the time Laura sat down beside him, the window shades had automatically rolled up to reveal the garden, lit by the last remaining sun-rays. They simply sat side by side, silently enjoying the beautiful view.

"She would have loved your garden", she noted quietly and bit on her lip again. Godric reached out, taking hold of one of her hands again and caressed its back with his thumb. As he felt her eyes well up with tears again he closed in and simply put his arms around her. He felt so absolutely helpless in this situation, if was pathetic...

"She wanted to meet you so bad", she told him between quiet sobs and he lifted one of his hands to caress her head and simultaneously guide it to his shoulder, where she gratefully buried her face. She had grabbed the front of his shirt with her slender fingers and clung to it, as if it was a life vest, keeping her from drowning.

"I am so sorry Laura. I wish I could chance the course of events for you, but unfortunately that is beyond my power...", he whispered into her hair, while he pulled her onto his lap again.

"What you're capable of is more than enough, Godric", she answered in a tiny voice, readjusting her legs, to straddle him now, pressing her whole body flush against his with this movement.

"Just keep holding me, please", she begged while her small form began to tremble again, overwhelmed by the flood of emotions drowning her.

And that he did.

* * *

**AN:** Hey there :) I hope you liked the this chapter, despite it's rather sad ending and although it's a Godric-POV again. I just thought it was necessary to show his perspective at this point and I hope it's not too much out of character.

Thanks again to **Guest, Pelawen Night, tanseynz, Daydreamer003, Arenola, downbelowgirl **and **The Dreamer** for your lovely reviews!

** Guest**: the '!?' &amp; '?!' I often use don't necessarily mean, that the sentence is yelled - it merely means, that it is emphasized, often with a disbelieving undertone. I'm really sorry, if it bothers you, but I'm afraid, it would subduct some of the emotions I want to show, if I replaced them with a simple '?' _or_ '!'

**tanseynz: **thanks again, for your encouraging words - I'm relieved to read, that you liked Pam how i portrayed her. I hope you're happy with this change of view as well - as I don't feel as comfortable writing out of Godrics position, as I feel when writing out of Lauras. I suppose thats due to the fact that I'm not a 2000 year old vampire ;)

**The Dreamer:** thanks for your reviews and I'm glad you liked the story so far :) - I hope you kept reading till the last chapter? ;)

Thanks for reading - and I hope some of you'll leave me a few words ;)

Till the next chapter :)


	10. You Can Offer Me Escape

_..._

_And if I'm gonna talk  
I just wanna talk  
Please don't interrupt  
Just sit back and listen_

_'Cause I can't face the evening straight  
You can offer me escape_

_[Radiohead – Last Flowers]_

_..._

She had an excruciating headache and felt a bit cold when she came to, but this time she instantly knew that she was situated in Godric's house, in his room – in his arms. But unfortunately she was also painfully aware of the reason why she was being held by him so carefully, why she was at his home at all...

She'd never have the opportunity to look into her grandmothers caring eyes ever again or listen to her pleasant voice. She'd never share a meal with her and never tell her about her everyday-problems. She'd neither be able to take a hot-air-balloon-ride with her, nor would they enjoy the view over Paris from the Eiffel Tower together

Her Gran was gone.

Laura clung desperately to the lifeless body beside her, as a sudden feeling of suffocation overwhelmed her and only when she sensed the familiar, faint scent of Godric, which reminded her of a blend of cedar wood and wet earth (both really pleasant scents in her opinion), she felt with relief how much longed-for air flooded her lungs again.

Even when he was dead for the day, he helped her – it was ridiculous...

Laura was embarrassed by how childish and maybe somewhat unfair she had reacted after their argument a few nights ago. She had lost her temper, when she realized that Godric had been watching her and James, for she always had valued her privacy very highly and that was one of the few aspects, even her parents shared and had no problems to allow her.

It was new for her, that someone meddled in her affairs in that way.

Sure, her parents never kept their opinion regarding her decisions to themselves and mostly persuaded her to arrive at them the way they would have. It had taken her quite a few years to even realize that they manipulated her fairly often, because they did it very subtly and with such tact, she would've been impressed by their expertise if it hadn't concerned _her_...

But they had never watched her doing something she didn't want them to see. They had always trusted her enough, to give her some space.

And now that she had finally fled her parents' home for their relentless interferences, she had a new friend who also showed tendencies in that direction.

But it definitely spoke in his favor, that he didn't even try to smother his prying up – no, he had almost shouted it in her face and combined with the fact, that he even got emotional about the scene he had seen, it attenuated the circumstances distinctly.

And at least after Laura had received her mothers phone call – telling her about the passing of her Gran and the upcoming funeral with a cracked, but not even a bit consoling voice – she hadn't wasted a single thought about what had happened between Godric and her and where she'd go now.

Not for the life of her would she have been able to stay in her Gran's apartment any longer, for almost everything in there reminded her of her grievous absence and all she could think of was the gentle vampire's comforting embrace she so badly longed for.

She involuntarily snuggled up against his cool body and took a deep, soothing breath through her nose, while her head rested relaxed against his neck. If someone had watched her now, their roles could have been interpreted the wrong way round...

That he had welcomed her with open arms and even gone out of his way to comfort her last afternoon was a miracle after how she had behaved. He really was some kind of saint, even if he was of a different opinion.

Laura also had the slight suspicion, that he had glamoured her on various occasions and was sure he had at least used his ability once, to help her fall asleep. She had fought the sleep off as long as she could (for she feared to be haunted by nightmares), but still she dropped off eventually and the last thing she remembered doing before, was looking into his captivating eyes – what a _coincidence_...

When she felt one of her human needs making itself felt, she wiggled herself out of Godric's embrace to head for the bathroom. Her head hammered like mad, but she refused to take a pill just now – the pain would at least keep her from thinking too much...

When she washed her hands afterwards, she realized that Godric had obviously unpacked at least one of her bags, because her facial care products were positioned meticulously on the sink.

A talk about boundaries was definitely called for...

Because she made the mistake to risk a quick look into the mirror and the sight almost caused her to back away, she spontaneously decided to take a shower.

When she stepped into the beautiful glass-walled rain shower, she also found her shower items neatly strung together on a shelf in the cabin. She even grinned a little, when she also discovered her toothbrush and paste in there and relocated them onto the sink when she was finished.

After she had rubbed herself dry she tended to her face until she looked at least alive again and headed off to search for her clothes. She peeked into every room she was able to open in the basement (which narrowed down to three guest-rooms besides Godric's own room), but neither did she find her clothes, nor any of her bags. He obviously had left them on the upper floors...

Reluctantly she returned to his bedroom, still clad only in a towel she had extracted from a bathroom cupboard and stood indecisive at the bottom of the bed. She felt miserable and knew it would be the best if she busied herself with something – anything – but she couldn't for the life of her bring herself to think of anything different than snuggling into the bed and crying her heart out.

She gulped to get rid of the lump in her throat, but as she had feared – it was in vain.

With slow and clumsy steps she approached the bedside and reached for her purse to finally take one or two painkillers – as her theory about not thinking too much had been idiotic anyway. She gulped them down with a glass of water she had got from the bathroom and reached for her cellphone.

Laura hoped to find at least one missed call from her mother or father, showing her that they cared and thought about her, but all she discovered were five missed calls from Pat, one from Eric and a message from each of the two.

Pat:

_20:23 – Your mother told me what happened. Please call me back, as soon as you're ready to talk about it..._

The Huge One:

_02:11 – Godric told me about your grandmother – I am sorry for your loss. Tell me if you need anything. Should you feel the need for a change of scenery, you and Godric are always welcome in Shreveport. E_

She wasn't surprised that the Viking had taken the time to write her a few comforting words, but still she was touched by his condolence. If she thought of the Eric nearly slamming her – no, _her Gran's_ – apartment door down and how he behaved now, it was as if he was a different person.

That he trusted her enough to show her his real face now (at least she _thought_ it was his real face), although they only just met a few weeks ago, still amazed her and somehow also filled her with gratitude and maybe a tiny bit with pride too.

With a faint smile she sluggishly swiped over the touchscreen until she found the name she had looked for and pressed the call button.

"Hey Laurie – how are you?", she heard Patrick's concerned voice ask her from the other end, "Your mother was quite terse when she told me..."

"I'm as fine as I could be – fortunately Godric took me in. I couldn't stay at the apartment any longer..."

"Sure. You're on good terms with him again?", he asked with a disbelieving voice and she could almost picture him cocking one of his eyebrows.

She had already had the slight suspicion, that he had been quite pleased when she told him about her argument with Godric and how angry she was because of what he had done. But the disappointed undertone in his voice just a moment ago, caused her to feel certain about it.

"Of course – at least since he welcomed me with open arms yesterday, ignoring the sunlight and only being concerned about the tear-stained mess I'd been. I mean I downright told him to fuck off a few nights ago, when I found him waiting in front of Gran's apartment, but still he took me in without hesitation...", she explained with regret and bit on her bottom lip in shame.

"You had every right to be mad at him-"

"Yeah – he told me so himself. Still I feel horrible for how I behaved towards him...", she admitted with a cracked voice. A deep sigh was all she heard from the other end of the line for a few moments.

"I'm going to come to the funeral", he told her matter-of-factly, "I already excused myself for monday, the Professors didn't really mind. I could also take a plane tonight if you need me..."

"That's really not necessary Pat!", she quickly told him, but couldn't help feeling relieved about that news, "you don't have to do that, I'll be fine."

"Ok, but I'll definitely come to the funeral! I also knew her Laurie, she somehow was my family too – I want to bid her farewell..."

"Well if that's your wish, I certainly won't keep you from attending to it", she told him with a small voice, "I'm glad I'll find at least one friendly face there..."

"Your parents still refuse to talk to you?", he asked with disbelief, "They couldn't possibly still be mad at you – not now! As soon as they'll see you again, they'll forget about their grudge, you'll see Laurie."

"I'm afraid they still are, but I also hope they'll change their mind as soon as we see each other...", she admitted quietly and sighed before she continued, "When will your plane arrive?"

"On sunday at 16:10 – from what I've been told, the ceremony will take place around five pm – I should be able to make it to the _Lincoln Memorial Park_ till then, even with traffic. I have to admit I was a bit surprised when I heard she'd be buried beside your grandfather – I thought you said he was a Jew, shouldn't he be interred in a Jewish cemetery then?"

"He converted shortly after he came to America. From what Gran told me", Laura explained, but paused a second after she had mentioned her grandmother and gulped before she continued, "he had never been very religious and somehow wanted to ring down the curtain on the things he had to endure while he still was in Europe."

"Well, that explains a lot", he admitted, "I mean you and your Dad are both Christians, aren't you? I'm sorry I don't even know that, but you don't talk much about religion and stuff..."

"Even if my grandfather hadn't converted, Dad and I would be Christians as Gran _was_ and Mom _is_ Christian", she told him patiently while a silent tear ran down her cheek as she thought about her now dead grandmother again, "As far as I know it's the mother who passes the Jewish faith on."

"Oh, sorry – I didn't know that."

"You don't have to know something like that!", she assured him and sighed, feeling the need to end this conversation, as her mood slowly reached another low, "Thanks for everything Pat, it was nice hearing your voice again."

"No problem Laurie – call if you need anything. I'll see you in two days", he answered easily, immediately understanding that she wanted to hang up.

"See you on sunday Pat. Bye."

"Bye, Laurie."

With a deep sigh she pressed the button to end the call and put her smartphone on the nightstand again. Eric wasn't up yet, so it would've been for nothing if she called him now.

She sat on the bed for a while, with her bare feet dangling from the edge until she accepted, that she hadn't the energy to do anything other than curling up into a ball beside Godric's still sleeping form – and that was exactly what she did then.

At first she lay there with her knees drawn up against her chest, embracing her legs with her arms and her back turned towards the lifeless vampire. But as soon as painful thoughts started to nag at her again and her eyes began to tear, she turned around and draped Godrics arm around her body, until it was in a similar position as it had been when she awoke.

She inhaled his comforting scent and rested her head on his outstretched left arm, observing his collar-tattoo, which was now situated prominently in her field of view.

Absentmindedly she started to trace its pattern again, like she had done the first night she had spent in his house, and sticked to it when she realized how relaxing it felt. The lump in her throat was not as suffocating as it had been and this sick feeling in her stomach had gone as well.

She wasn't sure how long she continued to brush his inked skin, for she lost track of time while concentrating solely on the almost silk-smooth texture beneath her fingers.

At first she didn't even realize that his hand had stopped lying lifelessly around her body, but had moved to engulf her in a soft hug. Only when he started to caress her bare shoulder blade, her head jerked up and she found herself staring into two fern-green eyes.

"How do you feel Laura?", he asked her softly, while he still stroked her back. She was a bit taken aback by the question, as she was still surprised that he was awake, therefore it took her a few moments to answer him.

"Quite rested, thanks to a certain someone...", she muttered and averted her gaze, "I'm sorry I touched you like that. I know you don't like it..."

"Who told you such a thing?", he asked baffled and switched hands, now attending to her back with his left, while his right was free to gently grab her chin and title it upwards, forcing her to look at him.

"Eric. He said _'__vampires don't like to be touched, because it is their nature to be suspicious__'_", she admitted with a tiny voice.

"Forget about that. I trust you", he simply stated and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear, brushing his hand over her cheek in that process, all the while looking determined into her eyes.

"And why did you back away then, when I touched you in that hotel room?", she asked hesitantly and bit on her bottom lip, before she averted her gaze again.

She remembered how he had jumped back when she traced his tattoos the last time, as if it had been yesterday. But what really bothered her, was the shocked expression she had seen on his face when it happened.

She gulped to damp her suddenly dry throat and shook her head, as if it would help her to get rid of the picture in her head.

"You forget that I am a vampire, Laura", he reminded her, while he caressed her back in circling patterns and sighed deeply, before he continued to explain, "We are very sensuous beings. Your touch triggered urges I was forced to fight down in order to keep you safe..."

Hesitantly Laura lifted her head to face him again and inhaled sharply, when she discovered his gloomy expression. She hadn't seen him look so forlorn in a while and had hoped, it would at least take a few more weeks until she witnessed it again – but unfortunately that had been wishful thinking...

"I'm so sorry Godric", she whispered and moved her hand to caress his cheek, but stopped in midair when she became aware of what she was about to do, "I didn't think it would have such an impact..."

He stared wordlessly at her for a moment, before he gently clasped her still hovering hand and guided it to his cheek, titling his head to lean into the touch.

"Do not hesitate to touch me, Laura", he whispered and closed his eyes before he continued, "You caught me off guard the last time, but I am prepared now."

She felt her heart rate speed up at the sound of his voice and the feeling of his skin under, as well as on top of her fingers. That he obviously wanted her to touch him, didn't really help her state either...

They stayed a while in that position and at some point Godric had bend his head, to nestle it up to the crook of her neck, like she had done about an hour ago.

"You took a shower", he stated with a certain kind of disappointment in his voice.

"Yes, I was a tear-stained mess, I needed one! You don't like the scent of my shower-gel?", she asked concerned and bent backwards to bring some space between them, before she sniffed on her forearm tentatively. She couldn't sense anything, as she had started to use less of her body-wash after Eric's remark about a week ago, but that didn't mean that Godric wouldn't smell it.

"It is not bad, just quite prominent", he admitted and smiled faintly, "I take it that you found your hygiene products?"

"_Of course_. I couldn't possibly have overlooked them", she told him dryly, while her eyebrows slowly furrowed, "I don't really like it if someone rummages around in my things – please don't do that again, Godric."

He inhaled sharply when he recognized the displeasure in her voice and his expression immediately became concerned again. Obviously looking for any hint on her face for how he should react now, he examined her appearance intently, but she mustered all her willpower to keep a blank expression.

She would definitely not give in now, just because he was able to look even more lovable than _Steward Little_...

"I am sorry Young One", he whispered into her ear, when he had bent his head down beside hers, "I thought you would need these items."

Well, that was an explanation – but a rather sketchy one.

"Why didn't you bring my bags down here then?", she asked as drily, as she was able to sound and cocked one eyebrow to cover her slightly trembling voice up.

"There was a strong scent emanating from your bags", he admitted reluctantly, "I would not have been able to sleep, if I had brought them down here. I swear I did not _'rummage around in your things'_! I can assure you, I merely opened your rucksack Laura!"

For a few seconds she eyed him doubtingly out of the corner of her eye, but smiled faintly before she shook her head in a disbelieving manner.

"Forgiven and forgotten – I'm sorry I brought stinking bags into your home", she noted with some embarrassment and bit onto her bottom lip, "I wasn't aware of their smell..."

"Oh, it is not much of a problem as long as they are not stored in my sleeping quarters", he noted with relief resonating from his voice and chuckled slightly before he continued, "I am going to fetch your luggage – you definitely should put some clothes on..."

And before she could have told him to _heed his own advise __(!)_, he was gone, leaving a baffled Laura lying on the bed, clad only in a towel. She was just rubbing her face in a frustrated manner, as he reappeared with her belongings.

Immediately she jumped up to rifle through her bag, searching for a pair of lazy pants and a simple shirt. She wasn't in the mood to dress up as she usually did, as she planned to spend her night on the couch or in bed anyway.

Godric waited, while she dressed in the bath and by the time she entered the bedroom again, he also had clad himself in his usual attire – light brown linen shirt and dark brown linen pants.

"When was the last time you ate something, Laura?", he asked concerned when her stomach suddenly rumbled and examined her appearance while she approached. He took her hand to lead her to the exit when she came within his reach and entered the key-code in such speed, she only recognized a blur before the basement-door opened with a click.

"I think two nights ago. James took me out for dinner again...", she admitted, while they ascended the wooden stairs and bit onto her bottom lip when she realized, what she just had said and that it wouldn't have been necessary to mention that.

"Well, then it is high time you eat something Little One", the young looking vampire beside her stated gently, as if he hadn't heard what she just mentioned and led her to the kitchen as soon as they reached the first floor, closing and covering the hatch immediately after they had stepped out of it.

Laura wasn't completely sure if she should have been relieved or disappointed by his lack of interest in the fact that James had taken her out for another date. She had already started to hope that his emotional outburst a few nights ago indicated certain feelings towards her, but that had obviously just been a fantasy of her, as his reaction now clearly showed.

"Sit down and relax, Laura", he instructed when he realized, that she had followed him to the fridge, "I will cook something for you."

"You can _cook_?", she asked baffled and looked at him with big eyes, as it he just told her he'd gone to take a sunbath while she was still sleeping, "I always thought vampires can't stomach anything other than blood..."

"Oh – we indeed can not, Little One. But we have quite sensitive noses", he reminded her and tipped playfully onto the point of hers before he grabbed her shoulders and guided her to the kitchen table, where he sat her down with gentle force.

"What are you going to cook then?", she asked, while she rested her head in her hand and propped it up with her elbow.

"You will see soon enough", he just answered and stood in front of the fridge the next moment. He opened its door at human pace and froze for a second, as if he had to contemplate which ingredients he would need.

It was almost cute how he cared for her...

"What is this, Laura?", he suddenly asked with an eerily flat voice and turned around to show her what he just extracted from the fridge.

Her heart sank when she recognized one of the blood-bags she had stowed there yesterday and grid her teeth, before she reverted to biting her bottom lip again.

"Donor blood?!", she suggested meekly and ducked her head in prospect of a right royal dressing down and squinted her eyes shut.

"And what would you need this for?", he inquired to know, still with a frighteningly even voice, but still she dared to risk a peek at him, when he hadn't raised his voice like she had thought he would. He looked as if he was on the brick to going off and just held onto the last thought of restraint.

It was terrifying – but she had to admit, that she also was somewhat exited too...

"To force feed you if need be", she answered as confident as she managed to sound in the presence of this visibly displeased vampire.

And obviously she had said the right thing, because his whole demeanor changed to a more relaxed one and he cocked one eyebrow in a challenging manner.

"Is that so?"

"Yes."

"And how would you do that?"

"I'd wait until you sleep and infuse it with a drinking straw", she told him matter-of-factly and crossed her arms in front of the chest.

"Interesting plan", he admitted and scratched his chin thoughtfully, before he stopped playing around and proceeded to stare her straight in the eye, "Though, I am glad you told me – it could have killed you. You _should not_ try that. Any other idea?"

"Why not? What could possibly happen – you snore me to death?"

"I _do not_ snore", he stated dryly, put the blood-bag down onto the kitchen counter and took a few steps away from it, as if it was contaminated. "I would awake – but not entirely – which would leave me in a state where I would not recognize you and I would suck _you_ dry after I am finished with the blood-bag."

"Oh", she muttered dumbly and gulped, "I agree with you then – it's good I told you about that plan..."

He simply nodded, while they kept staring at each other for some time, but when Laura slowly started to feel awkward she coughed slightly and averted her gaze.

"What about my dinner now?"

"I am sorry Young One, I completely forgot!", he excused and immediately started to extract the required ingredients from the fridge with inhuman speed. She tried to follow his doings as good as she could, but she merely recognized blurs here and there – and sometimes not even that.

After a while she realized, that he probably cooked some sort of soup, but when she became aware of the obviously heated oven and the apparently used (because not yet cleaned) blender, she was at a loss.

_What the heck did he cook there?!_

By the time she thought she had seen him being busy with a pan too, she couldn't hold her curiosity back anymore and wanted to ask. But just as she had opened her mouth, Godric stood beside her and put a plate onto the table in front of her.

It contained a yellowish-orange soup with probably roasted pumpkin seeds on top (that's what the pan could have been for!), so it presumably was a pumpkin soup. When she heard a dump sound she looked up and discovered a pepper and a salt grinder.

"You should not need it. But just in case you do find it too mild, please help yourself"

"Thanks Godric!", she whispered and bit on her bottom lip before she continued, "It has been a while since someone took the time to cook something for me..."

"It was a pleasure", he assured her and pulled the chair out beside her, to take a seat, "I would be glad to repeat it."

She smiled gratefully, took the spoon without another word and filled it with a small amount of soup and one of the seeds. Leisurely she blew it a bit cooler, before she finally tried the first bite.

Godric had been sitting tensely beside her, examining her every move as if he feared she wouldn't like it. But he couldn't have been more wrong!

"Godric, it's _delicious!_", she exclaimed and couldn't hide her mild surprise. Laura had thought it would taste good – but not that good! "There are so many flavors in there! Well there's obviously pumpkin and I can detect ginger as well as a bit curcuma, right? But there's also something else in there, isn't it? Something that makes it a bit sour, but it's harmonizing really well with the pumpkin. What is it? I can't put my finger on it!"

"Well, that will remain my little secret", he answered impishly and smiled at her, "I am glad it is to your liking."

Laura tried to eat the soup as ladylike as she could manage, but at some point a mishap slipped in and she would have spilled a bit of it onto her pants, if Godric hadn't reacted as fast as he did.

He had caught the few drops with his hand, leaving them stuck to his pointer and middle finger and was just about to withdraw it again, when Laura grabbed his wrist out of an impulse. She had absolutely no clue what had possessed her in that moment, but she slowly guided his hand to her mouth and licked the soup off his fingers.

She _licked it off his fingers! _And_ he_ let it happen!

When she became aware of what she had done, she immediately let go of his wrist and bit on her lip embarrassedly.

"Well, it's too good to waste it...", she explained halfheartedly and stared at the almost emptied plate, reverting to spoon the remaining soup into her mouth, to at least have a reason not to look at the vampire beside her.

"There is plenty of it left, if you want more", he noted as if nothing had happened, "But I have prepared something else for you as well. It should be ready at any minute."

And really, just as he had said that, a ringing sounded from the kitchen area and the seat beside her was suddenly vacant. She hurriedly emptied the plate with the soup and just as she had finished, Godric placed the next onto the table.

There were grilled vegetables, tofu and two little cups with sauces on it – one red, one green. She supposed the left was some kind of tomato-pepper sauce and the right guacamole and immediately took the fork to dip a piece of pepper into the red one.

It really was a blend of tomato and peppers, a bit hot, but not too much and sweet, thanks to the tomatoes, but not as sweet as ketchup, so she estimated he hadn't used sugar.

"How does it taste?", Godric asked hesitantly, as he had taken the seat beside her again, "I am not really familiar with tofu, therefore I am not sure if I prepared it right..."

She immediately tried a piece of said tofu with the green paste next and smiled widely at him, while she chewed on it.

"It's delicious", she assured him as soon as she had gulped it down, "I'm in awe of your cooking skills! Are there any restaurants with vampire-cooks? If not, that's definitely something to think about – you don't have a job at the moment right? Try that next – your customers will love you!"

"Is that so?", he asked and cocked an eyebrow in a disbelieving manner. When Laura nodded enthusiastically while she took the next bite, he just smiled mildly at her and seemed to mull over something.

"Then I prefer to cook only for a single customer", he told her businesslike, while he leant onto his elbows, interlaced his fingers and rested his chin upon them, all the while looking intently at Laura as if there was a deeper meaning to what he just had said.

She gulped and returned his gaze with a slightly baffled expression, but soon averted it again, attending to the plate in front of her and murmuring something about _'__food getting cold__'__._

When she had finished her meal, they silently carried the plates to the kitchen area, where she filled the remaining soup into a food storage box and helped Godric to wash the dishes. By the time they had stored everything away again, the blood-bag still resting on the counter caught her eye.

"You saw to my dinner, allow me to take care of yours now", she pleaded and reached for the bag, holding it up demonstratively. He examined her for a few moments, as if he were indecisive yet, but sighed finally and just nodded curtly.

Although he didn't seem very pleased, she smiled widely at him and fetched a pot, which she immediately used to heat water in. As soon as the liquid was hand warm she put the bag into it, turned the heat down to a minimum and set the egg timer to five minutes. Every minute she fished the bag out again to shake it carefully – just like Pam had instructed her – to make sure it would be heated evenly until the timer finally rang.

Deliberately she filled the red liquid into a thermos flask, she had discovered when Godric showed her the kitchen the other day.

She wanted to prevent that Godric would be forced to gulp it down quickly. He hadn't allowed himself to taste human blood for almost five years – he should have the time to savor it! Of course there was more stored in the fridge, but she doubted he'd allow her to warm that up too – or at least he'd probably refuse to drink it if she did...

He silently accepted it when she handed him the flask, but didn't show the slightest indication of opening it, let alone drinking it.

"Would you be willing to take a stroll through the garden with me?", he asked politely, deliberately ignoring the blood-flask in his hand, "The sun just set and I would like to show you a few spots."

"I'd rather spend the night inside, if you don't mind...", she admitted and bit on her lip, when the loss of her beloved grandmother suddenly hit her again with full force.

She almost felt guilty for not having thought of her for the last probably one and a half hours. Sure, a constant dull feeling had accompanied her the whole time, as if there was something important she wasn't aware of. But she had managed to ignore it and in some situations Godric had even been able to make her feel happy of sorts...

Laura knew her Gran wouldn't have wanted her to waste her remaining time with mourning, but still she felt awful for almost forgetting about the fact that she was gone now.

"It is absolutely no problem Young One", his gentle answer stopped her train of thoughts abruptly and he put his spare hand onto her shoulder, squeezing it carefully in a reassuring gesture, "I just thought it would do you good to occupy your mind. I can show you around another time."

"Thanks Godric", she whispered and averted her gaze, when she felt tears building up in them, "for caring for me and letting me stay here – I really appreciate it!"

"Look at me Laura", he demanded softly and gently cupped her chin to turn her head in his direction again, "I am glad to help you Little One! If there was a way to ease your pain I would-"

"You already did!", she assured him with a halfhearted smile on her face.

"But you have a problem with that?!", he suddenly realized disbelievingly, "Why?"

"I don't really know Godric – I just feel like I'm supposed to feel miserable and feel guilty when I'm not..."

"I did not know your grandmother Young One, but from what you told me, I cannot imagine her as a woman who would want her grandchild to feel miserable!", he told her gently, but with vehemence, making it clear he wouldn't tolerate any protests, "Surely she would have wanted you to keep her in good memory, but she would definitely have wanted you to feel happy whenever you think of her!"

Laura examined his sincere face intently, her big eyes darting back and forth between his fern-green ones, while she contemplated his words. And of course he was right – Gran would have wanted her to be happy...

"Would you mind spending the night on the couch with me?", she asked hesitantly after a while, "I'd like to tell you more about her..."

"Of course, Laura", he answered without hesitation and smiled at her before he took her hand to lead her out of the kitchen.

And so they climbed the stairs to the second floor, making themselves comfortable on the gray couch. When Laura started to talk, Godric clung to her lips as if she'd tell him life altering secrets, nodding from time to time, sometimes asking a few questions too. She reminded him to drink his blood every once in a while and he indulgently complied without a word of protest.

She told him about her first ride with a bike and how her grandmother had stabilized her by holding onto the carrier at first, but let go without her knowing at some point. How her Gran had encouraged her to practice the piano whenever she wanted to do everything but that and how grateful she was now, for every hour she had persuaded her to improve her skills.

She told him about the tears she had shed when her rat Steward had died and how only her Gran had managed to comfort her. How she had waited until Laura had overcome her grieve until she gifted her with the Bonsai tree, knowing exactly, that she would have refused to take it even a single day earlier.

All the while tears had kept running down her cheeks, but she somehow felt kind of relieved to share some of her memories with Godric. As the night went on, she absentmindedly moved closer and closer to the vampire beside her with every story she told, until she finally found herself in his arms again.

They spent their night like that until the sun started to rise, and even when Godric had carried her down to his quarters, Laura kept talking in her already half sleeping state until her eyelids became heavier and heavier and she dropped off eventually.

Telling him about her grandmother had felt so healing and Godric had been such an attentive audience, that they spend the next night just like the previous one. Her stories were only interrupted by another delicious meal created by the young looking vampire and sips of his _True __B__lood_ (also filled into the thermos flask) every now and then.

His dose of real blood had given him a noticeably healthier appearance and she was relieved, that he hadn't complained when she'd prepared his True Blood.

And so she sat there, telling him her stories, constantly accompanied by tears running down her face. But still a smile emerged on her face whenever she was able to watch Godric taking a sip of his synthetic blood, as it reminded her of the few things she had still control over.

Who had thought a 1000++ year old vampire would ever comply with her wishes...

* * *

**AN:** Hey guy's :) I'm sorry it took me so long, but I originally planned to let this chapter end at another point. So I wrote _much_ more than this, only to realize that it probably would be too much at once. The good news is: the next chapter will be updated soon, it's almost finished and will only take me a few more days :)

Thanks again to **Royal Ember, Arenola, Pelawen Night **and** Senshi of Earth** for their lovely and detailed reviews! I really appreciate that you took the time to leave me a few more words than the usual reviewer :) love you guys :-*

I hope you like this chapter and I'll get to read a few comments :)

Thanks for reading!


	11. Lacrimosa

_..._

_Lacrimosa dies illa,  
qua resurget ex favilla  
judicandus homo reus._

_Huic ergo parce, Deus,  
pie Jesu Domine,  
dona eis requiem. _

_Amen. _

_[Requiem – Lacrimosa – Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart]_

_..._

When sunday finally came, her cellphone alarm woke her at half past three in the afternoon, to provide her with the necessary time to shower, dress and drive to the cemetery.

Her mind was unusually foggy while she prepared herself for the funeral and she somehow felt as if she wasn't really there – just watching everything from an observers perspective.

She had thought she'd be a tear-streaked mess, but she was still calm and collected. It was odd, but she had to admit, she was glad that she was able to blur the events out to some extend – the reality would hit her soon enough...

When she got into the cab she had called, it was already an hour later and she arrived only five minutes prior to the ceremony, urged to hurry to find the chapel it would take place in.

By the time she found and entered it, most people were already seated – but she didn't give a damn. All she could care about was the open coffin right beside the speakers desk at the other end of the room.

She could see her grandmother lying in there with closed eyes and her hands folded in an unusual way and gulped while she hastily made her way to the front row, where her parents sat. Fortunately they were accompanied by Pat, who send her a warm smile as soon as he recognized her, while her parents didn't have anything but nods and grim expressions to spare.

Laura remained stoic throughout most of the ceremony and wasn't really able to follow the speakers, when they started to recall the stories about her Gran, they wanted to share with the audience. She felt as if her head was wrapped in cotton wool – she heard everything as if it was far, far away. But it didn't feel as if she should worry about it, as she was safe inside this secure bubble.

Only when she felt an elbow hit her ribcage, she awoke from this foggy state of mind and examined her mother with a baffled expression.

"This was your signal – its time for your piano solo", she told her in a low voice and slightly furrowed brows. Her mascara was a bit blurred from the tears she had shed and caused her green eyes to be even more prominent. The hazel, chin-long hair she usually wore partly tied back, was open and hung into her face, probably to hide her shaken state. It had been a long time since she had seen her mother upset like that.

"_What?!_", Laura asked shocked – she couldn't remember anything about a piano solo!

"I told you when I called you!", her mother explained with a slightly raised voice now, "And you said _'yes'_ so I took it you complied with your fathers wish!"

"I didn't-... I-", she stammered confused, but nevertheless found herself rising and strolling to the piano – right on the other side of the speakers desk – as if she would've been remotely controlled.

When she had taken a seat, her mind felt void and she couldn't for the life of her remember any serious piano solos her father might have wanted to hear.

But as she became aware of the pressure of all eyes in the room sticking completely to her – and her alone – she was forced to play _something_, and the first she could think about was this popular piano piece from the movie _'Amélie'_.

She remembered an animated video, were an old man played this solo on the piano and his wife – as a ghost – accompanied him for a time. Maybe that was why that particular piece came to her mind in that moment...

When she finally let her fingers take over control, it was as if she was alone suddenly, as if all the people around her didn't matter anymore and she was able to simply concentrate on the beautiful music with every fiber of her body.

By the time she had pressed the last key, it was so quiet, she could have heard a pin drop. Only when she lifted her head, she was suddenly painfully aware again, of all the eyes sticking to her. Hesitantly she sneaked a peek to her father and was a bit surprised to find him smile faintly at her, while silent tears ran down his cheeks.

She couldn't remember having seen him cry ever before – not even at the funeral of her grandfather, which was one of the first things she could remember clearly from her childhood.

He had not shed a single tear then. But he hadn't been very attached to his father – the relationship to his mother was definitely quite another matter.

Only when she felt something wet drop onto the back of her hand, she realized that she had been crying too for the whole time. Perplexed she reached to her wet cheeks and rose to walk back to her seat again, where her mother greeted her with a tight hug and her father rubbed her back comfortingly.

"I'm so tired of this game Laura, aren't you too?", her mothers trembling voice reached her ears and she just nodded vigorously, as she wasn't sure if she'd be able to speak at that moment.

When they parted again, she noticed her mother nodding too and giving her a loving smile, while her tear-filled eyes seemed to refuse to look anywhere else but at her daughter. It was as if a mountain sized burden had been lifted off Laura's chest, when she saw that expression and felt herself smile in response.

Her mother had kept her arm wrapped around her throughout the remaining ceremony and when the crowd started to leave the chapel and they stood up to proceed to the cemetery too, her parents flanked her sides, each of them holding one of her hands while they walked behind the pallbearers.

It was one of those bittersweet situations, where you weren't sure if you were supposed to laugh or cry...

When Laura sneaked a peek over her shoulder, to make sure Pat was OK, she found him trotting behind them, smiling at her and forming his lips to an "I told you!".

By the time they finally reached the grave, the coffin was placed beside the excavated tomb, to finally allow her father a few minutes for his last words, before his mother would be lowered into the earth.

Although Laura followed his every move intently – being aware of his trembling hands, when he extracted the peace of paper with his notes and his shaky walk towards the position he obviously thought would be seen best from the audience – she wasn't able to comprehend what he said. Her mind had switched back into this secure feeling, foggy state, as soon as she heard him start with "loving mother and grandmother".

When her mother started to sob uncontrollably beside her, she tried to comfort her by caressing her back in slow circles, like Godric had done with success the last three nights.

She felt the constantly present lump in her throat become more prominent with every minute that passed, as every passing minute caused the inevitable and final goodbye to draw nearer and nearer.

At the moment her Gran was still there, dead though and hidden in the coffin, but if she really wanted to, she could still walk up to her, open the lid of the coffin and touch her usually always moving hands to get a hold of this feeling of home once more.

Whenever she had been away for a school trip or such, and came back, it wasn't the house or room she lived in, that had caused her to feel at home again, but her Gran – waiting for her at the front door and hugging her as soon as she was in arms reach, telling her she'd missed her.

Soon her grandmother would be lowered into the grave, and she wouldn't be able to touch or talk to her ever again – and that thought saddened her as much as it scared her.

Just when she felt the first sob escape her throat, Patrick approached her to comfort her as he always did whenever something upset her: he simply took her hand and squeezed it softly, reminding her that he would be there for her whenever she should need him.

And that was the time, when the dam broke and all the feelings she had held back up to this point, broke free at once.

Due to her uncontrollable sobs and tears, she couldn't really say when her father had ended his speech, or when the men who had carried the coffin had started to lower it into the grave.

All she new, was that she felt horribly sad and forlorn at the moment she watched this box containing her grandmothers dead body disappear into the hole in the earth and the ridiculous urge to jump down right behind it.

Her father let the first white rose drop onto the coffin lid, followed by her mothers and hers which caused the seemingly endless flood of people to start offering their condolences. She listened as intently as she could manage and realized only now how many had come to bid her Gran farewell.

Two of the first people telling them how sorry they were for their loss, were her uncle and cousin. There wasn't much family present, as Laura and her parents had been the last relatives of her grandmother, but her uncle had come with his daughter to comfort and support them. Her aunt hadn't been able to take the day off unfortunately, but Laura was grateful to see her cousins face when she and her father approached.

"I'm so sorry Laura – I know you were very attached to her", Frankie told her and stepped to her side, gripping her left hand, as Pat still held her right. They both kept standing beside her like bodyguards, silently supporting her with their mere presence.

Many of the people who had come to the funeral, were in their late sixties or older, and friends of her Gran from the time when she had still lived in Dallas with her husband. But some had even come all the way from Arkansas to say goodbye.

When the last person finally approached to pay his condolences, Laura felt as if she'd break down any moment. She doubted her trembling legs would support her much longer and she still hadn't managed to quit crying, which didn't help her headache either.

Through tear-dimmed eyes she recognized, that the quite hooded person didn't seem to take the usual way – from her father to her mother and finally to her – but headed instantly into her direction.

"I am so sorry for your loss", she heard him murmuring, after he had reached for her right hand with his gloved one, which caused Pat to reluctantly let go of it. The sound of the man's low voice had startled her and she hurriedly rubbed her tears away, to have a better look at the person standing in front of her.

He wore a black Stetson, dark sunglasses and a gray scarf pulled up over his nose, which gave him an awkwardly mummed appearance. The only normal thing he wore, were his black suit and shoes, as even his dark gloves were unusual, considering the relatively high temperatures they still had.

"What are you doing here Godric?", she asked equally baffled and concerned, but due to her constant sobbing with a rather broken voice, "The sun didn't set yet – how could you do such a reckless thing?!"

"Wait a minute", Pat suddenly interrupted, before the wannabe cowboy had a chance to reply and continued with a slightly disappointed tome, "_This_ is Godric? I didn't imagine you like this man..."

"Well you can't see much of him now, can you?", Laura noted as dryly as she could in her still sobbing state. She constantly felt the muscles around her mouth tense uncontrollably, causing her lips to tremble – she had to look ridiculous...

Godric didn't seem to care about their little quarrel and gently grabbed her chin to tilt her head up to him, forcing her to face him.

"Look into my eyes Laura", he told her with a soft and alluring voice while he lowered his sunglasses just enough to make it possible, "You'll calm down now. Everything will be fine..."

Immediately she could sense the lump in her throat become almost inexistent and her erratic heartbeat calmed down as well as her breath. Suddenly she felt as if there wasn't any reason to cry anymore – sure her Gran was gone, but life would go on and she had people she could count on.

It was strange being a sobbing mess at one moment and calm and settled the next, but it felt right nonetheless.

"Thanks Godric", she whispered gratefully and watched him readjust his sunglasses.

"That was awesome dude", Pat noted baffled and grinned at the vampire before them, obviously completely forgetting about his former aversion to said person.

"Don't _'dude' _him Pat!", Laura chided him, but couldn't suppress a smile.

"Would you care to introduce us Laura?", her mother suddenly asked with a trembling voice, her eyes red rimmed from crying. Despite his still deeply sad expression, even her father seemed somewhat curious.

"We should postpone that until we're at the restaurant", Laura suggested and looked expectantly at the hooded person in front of her and then at the sun, hovering just above the horizon already. "Would you care to go to the _'Penne Pomodoro'_ at 1924 Abrams Parkway and wait for us there? It shouldn't take us long..."

"Of course Little One", she heard him muttering, while he let go of her hand and chin and the next moment he was gone.

"What was that?", her cousin and mother asked simultaneously, both looking expectantly at Laura, while her father seemed as if someone had pulled the rug out from under his feet.

Maybe she should ask Godric to glamour him too, it definitely couldn't hurt...

"Can't we elucidate that later?", Laura sighed and darted her parents a pleading look, "We should head to the restaurant too – the others are probably waiting already..."

Her father nodded silently and began to lead the way to their rental car. His face was blank now, as if every last emotion had been sucked out of him. He didn't look like his usually confident self at all and it scared Laura to see him so vulnerable. What would it be like for him then, when she'd die one day?

Laura, her parents and Pat drove with the car to the restaurant, while Francine and her dad took a cab. The ride proceeded quietly, as Pat obviously feared to say the wrong thing, judging by the nervous twitching of his foot every now and then and her parents were each busy with their own thoughts.

As they arrived at the _'Penne Pomodoro'_, Laura could already hear the voices of people, talking animatedly inside the building. When they told the waiter who they were, he immediately lead them to a separated room where two long tables had been prepared for the funeral guests.

As soon as they set foot into the room, the voices died down abruptly and kept quiet until her family had sat down at the head end of one of the tables, where some chairs had stayed vacant for them.

Laura and her mother left to head for the restroom then – to perform damage control. Their faces were both tear stained, their eyes red rimmed and while her mother was busy with her mascara, Laura even managed to take a painkiller without her noticing it. Only when they had accomplished to at least look half-decent, they returned to the gathering again.

There were a few chairs unoccupied between her family and the other guests, as some had obviously already headed home – obviously the ones who had come all the way from Arkansas. She and her mother took the chairs opposite of each other, both flanking her father, who sat at the head of the table, staring at his interlaced fingers absentmindedly.

Laura had always found it quite macabre to gather for a meal and drinks after a funeral. But now it suddenly seemed to be exactly what they needed: the presence of people who'd miss her grandmother as well, and stories about her life that would remind them of the funny and loving person she had been.

"Where is your friend Laura?", her mother asked suddenly, looking down the tables after they had placed their orders and the waiter had left to hurry into the kitchen again, "Didn't he find the restaurant?"

Now Laura allowed her eyes to roam about the room as well, but when she glimpsed the windows it dawned on her why they couldn't find him. She felt a bit guilty for not looking for him earlier – he was probably waiting somewhere, where he wouldn't have to feel the sun's power over him...

"He's probably in another room", she finally told them simply. It wouldn't be necessary to go into detail...

"Oh – so he forgot to tell the staff he belongs to us", Frankie noted and nodded understandingly before she continued, "You should go find him, Laura!"

"I'm afraid, it's a bit more complicated than that...", Laura muttered and looked at Pat for help, but he just shrugged with an apologizing expression. Frustrated she rolled her eyes and took a glimpse at her wristwatch.

"He'll be here in about eight minutes anyway", she told her family and hoped they'd leave it at that, as their drinks arrived just at that moment. But apparently that was too much to ask for...

"Would you please start to explain?", her mother demanded with an annoyed voice and stared expectantly at her, "He was gone much too fast and now you say he'll miraculously turn up in eight minutes?! How would you know such a thing?"

"Well...", Laura reluctantly started and sighed before she scratched the back of her head in an embarrassed manner, "I don't now how to say it without causing you to freak out..."

"Oh, come on Laurie – they saw he doesn't mean any harm to you! He even calmed you down, he's obviously concerned about your wellbeing!", Pat interrupted as she had paused for a moment and glanced at her parents with his most sincere face, "He's a vampire – simple as that!"

Her mother covered her mouth, as it had opened in shock after that statement and looked horrified from her daughter to Pat – who sat directly beside her – while her father appeared as if his eyeballs would pop out of his head any moment.

"You're acquainted with a vampire?", he asked her disbelievingly and shook his head in disapproval, "How can you trust him? – He could crush you with his little finger!"

It was the first sentence escaping his mouth, since his speech at the funeral – and in Laura's humble opinion it would have been better if he'd stayed quiet...

She inwardly blessed the waiter when their first course arrived the next moment and everyone was occupied with their meals for a short time. But unfortunately her parents hadn't forgotten about the conversation they had conducted.

"So he's coming here in eight minutes?!", her mother reminded them and it wasn't possible to overhear the fright in her high pitched voice.

"No, it's just two minutes now", Frankie interjected helpfully and with a grin, obviously quite excited to meet a vampire. Other than Laura and Pat, she came from a little city – not a small town – and had probably already had contact with vampires.

"What?!", her mother almost shrieked and some heads turned into her direction, until Pat was able to convince them, that there wasn't any problem.

Laura had never had a very extensive discussion about vampires with her parents, but she had never thought they't react in such a bigoted way. She knew her father had already had one or two vampire clients, as he had mentioned it at dinner back then, and – _for God's sake! _– her mother tried to get her hands on their blood for some time now, to run some tests!

How could they be so narrow-minded and hypocritical?!

"I can assure you he's the most friendly and caring person I've ever met – there's absolutely no reason to-", Laura tried to calm them before Godric would arrive. She wanted to spare him this awkward situation – but she was rudely interrupted by her mother.

"That doesn't mean anything – you hardly know anyone!", she reminded her, still with a quite shrill voice. Her eyebrows were furrowed and she seemed to be simultaneously angry and frightened as her eyes almost screamed _'fear'_.

"And _who's_ to blame for that?", Laura countered as dryly as possible, just barley managing to keep herself from shouting at her mother. Instead she cocked her eyebrow in a challenging manner and leant forward to reduce the space between them, glowering at her accusingly.

"We should all calm down now – I think the person in question arrived...", Pat interjected to calm the waves and gestured to the entrance of the room with his pointer-finger.

And really: Godric stood in the door with his black suit, looking unusually dressed up and reminding her of the ball they had attended to. Fortunately he got rid of his Stetson, sunglasses, scarf and gloves – as Laura had to admit she wasn't really a fan of this hooded style.

"I did not mean to cause any trouble", he addressed them while he slowly strode into their direction and finally halted directly behind Laura's seat, putting his hands onto her shoulders in a reassuring manner, "I just wanted to make sure your daughter was fine."

"Please don't tell me she is your _'pet'!_", her father, who still hadn't even touched his soup, suddenly spat, "I read everything about it in the newspapers – your customs are outdated and simply _wrong!_"

The room went quiet after that statement, as her dad had spoken with a quite raised voice, attracting the attention of the other guests – if on purpose or not Laura couldn't really tell. But she felt horrible for this whole scene nonetheless.

Of _all people_ her father had to pillory exactly _Godric_ for whatever shit he had read in his stupid magazines – the vampire, who had offered his last three nights to calm her down and comfort her and who had given her a place to stay, when she had nowhere else to go.

"I totally agree with you", Godric told him calmly, surprising not only Laura, but her whole family, "That is why I did everything in my power to make some of those practices indictable while I was still in charge of the vampires of this area. Unfortunately there was a quite influential lobby working against me."

While the room still held its breath, Godric grabbed the chair beside Pat and placed it between him and Laura as best as he could, making himself comfortable on it before he continued with a smug grin, "But that does not mean that I was not successful!"

Although Laura had been curious about Godric's goals and achievements as the sheriff of the area, she had never dared to talk about vampire politics with him. Partly because she feared it would remind him of the position he had been dismissed of, partly because she didn't want to commit a blunder or even worse – offend him.

It kind of came in handy to hear him talking about his past, without being the one asking him to do it.

"So you tell me you were some sort of vampire-mayor of Dallas or something?", her father asked disbelievingly, when the other guests attention had switched back to their own discussions and the noise level increased again, "Wouldn't it be better to let someone more... – _intimidating_ do the job?!"

"A few moments ago you told me he'd be able to crush me with his little finger and now you ask something like _that?_", Laura interjected incredulously, "Looks can be deceiving Dad!"

"Surely he can crush _you_ – you're only human! But other _vampires_ are something else entirely!", he told her in a hard voice, as if he had become a vampire-expert since she'd left home, and looked sternly at her.

"I can assure you, no one ever doubted my authority – neither in this area, nor anywhere else. My age and reputation caused the vampires to accept me as their sheriff without hesitation", Godric told him with a slightly annoyed sigh, "Physical size does not matter for vampires – our power depends on our age. But to answer your question: I would never take a human as a _'pet'_. Your daughter is safe from me."

"_Good_", her father stated curtly and with a tone, that indicated he'd have taken certain measures if it were the case – as if that would have scared a vampire...

An awkward silence settled at their end of the table, only cut by Laura's whispered "Thank's for coming", which only Godric was able to sense. He simply nodded and smiled at her, before he took her hand in his and gently squeezed it.

"You still haven't told us in which relationship you are with each other!", her mother suddenly noted and sounded as if she had calmed down again. Fortunately, the first shock had obviously ebbed away – or she had fallen for Godric's charm, which was absolutely possible as well...

"We are friends – do you have a problem with that?", Laura stated in a challenging manner and slightly furrowed her eyebrows while she stared at her mother. She'd never let them dictate how she was supposed to live ever again!

"I don't know yet...", her mother hesitantly replied and looked suspiciously at their hands. Godric started at that very moment to deliberately stroke – with gentle movements of his thumb – over the back of her fingers. It was astonishing how he supported her in this little war without any need of words.

He seemed to always understand immediately what she felt and how he could help her with any situation. Did such knowledge come with time and experience, or was he just an extraordinarily attentive person?

"I would never harm your daughter and I promise you I will keep her safe during our journeys-", Godric started but stopped, as soon as he felt Laura squeeze his hand rather harshly. Confused he averted his gaze from her mother to face Laura. "Did I say something wrong Young One?"

"Oh not at all!", her mom interrupted dryly, before Laura could have answered, "I think she just wanted you to stop, because she had obviously been too busy to tell us about your plans yet."

"What did he mean with _'journeys'_ Laura?", her father demanded to know now, "Does it have anything to do with the trip you wanted to take with your grandmother?"

Laura bit onto her bottom lip and lowered her gaze to the now surely cold soup in front of her. This was not how she had planned to tell them about it...

"Yeah, we wanted to take a trip to some special places around the world, Gran and Godric wanted me to see before-...", but she stopped mid-sentence and gulped when she became aware of where this statement was about to head to.

"Before _what_, Laura?", her mother asked with a shrill voice again and gripped her spoon so tightly, it would certainly have broken, had it been made of anything other than metal, "Before you _die_ because you _refuse_ any treatment?!"

Silence settled again on their end of the table and nobody dared to say anything until Frankie suddenly laid her spoon down audibly.

"It's _her_ life and _her_ choice Aunt Charlotte!", Laura's cousin noted and glared pointedly at her mother, "I wanted to keep my nose out of your business, but honestly: don't you two see that you're making everything much more difficult for her? It obviously wasn't an easy choice to make and she probably thought about it for a long time, so get yourself together and _accept_ her decision already!"

Laura was positively surprised by this little outburst. She hadn't had much contact with her cousin for the last couple of years, but when she had been younger, Frankie had sometimes stayed at their home for a few weeks during summer holidays, while her parents went on vacation to god knew where.

They had developed a quite tight relationship back then, and though they hadn't talked to each other for a long time, there was still this deep trust, that her cousin would help her in any situation she'd need her – no matter what.

"You can't talk to your aunt like that, Frankie!", her uncle chided his daughter to calm the waves and patted the back of her hand in a rather grandfatherly manner.

"So you think it's OK what they're doing?!", Franky asked shocked and looked at him with an accusing glare.

"No, not at all, but-", he tried to explain but was immediately interrupted by his sister.

"What? So you think it's a good idea to ignore the chance she still has and give up?"

Laura had started to press her hands flush against her ears as soon as she realized this would turn into a huge argument about her. But the only people who took notice of it, were Godric and Pat who both tried to comfort and calm her in their own way.

She could see how her mother's head became slightly red and her father started to talk with his hands (which never was a good sign), but fortunately she couldn't really understand anything they said through her hands.

Laura new her behavior was childish, but she just couldn't stand it, when she was the reason for an argument, especially when it was such a serious one.

Only when Godric gently grabbed her wrist and pulled her hand at least a few inches away from her ear, she could hear her cell phone ring and immediately let her other hand drop too, to search for it.

Fortunately whoever tried to call her, had obviously a _lot_ of patience, because it took her some time to find it in her purse. But when she finally got a hold of it she noted with surprise, that _'T__he Huge One__'_ was standing on the screen in bold letters.

She looked up to get a picture of the scene before her and decided to stay were she was, as none of them would listen to her conversation anyway, as long as they where discussing the pros and cons of her life and death choice.

"Hey Eric – I'm so sorry I didn't call you", she told him apologetically and shortly bit onto her lip before she continued, "I completely forgot – the last days were a bit tough..."

"You should be glad I didn't hang up – it took you _ages_ to answer! You definitely need a new purse... ", he suggested a bit grumpy from the other end of the line, which conjured a smile on Laura's face, "But no problem_ honey pie_. I just wanted to make sure you're alright – but what the hell is going on on your side? Where are you?"

"At the funeral meal", she sighed and glanced to her parents, who still were occupied with their discussion, "And my family thinks its the right time to debate about my decision to refuse surgery..."

"Sounds funny", the Viking chuckled and she could almost picture his amused smirk.

"Yeah... If it weren't for Godric and Pat I'd have probably long run amok", she muttered with an annoyed voice, "But on the other hand this reminds me why I left home in the first place – I almost forgot that. I wonder how that was even possible..."

"Godric is with you?", Eric asked surprised, but continued before she could have answered, "I'm glad you talk to him again – I've told you it's just been a misunderstanding!"

When her eyes involuntarily darted to said vampire, she was able to glimpse the corner of his mouth twitching upwards for just a moment. He seemed to concentrate on the argument taking place in front of them, but she knew in reality he listened intently to her conversation with his progeny.

"I thought you already knew? I mean you texted me – so someone had to inform you right?", she replied confused, but continued with a rather bored voice to respond to his know-it-all manner, "And yeah, Mr. _All-wise_ – I'll ask you for the numbers next time I play the lottery."

"Well, it couldn't hurt – you'd be _surprised_ darling", he retorted easily and Laura chuckled about this mysterious undertone in his voice, which immediately conjured the picture of him, wiggling his eyebrows meaningfully in her mind. "And I didn't now you were on good terms with him again. He merely texted me _'Laura's grandmother died'_ – end of quote. He could've received that information from anyone..."

"True", Laura muttered and continued a bit meekly after a short pause, "I wanted to thank you for your nice words, by the way. It was really kind of you to think of it..."

"I meant everything I wrote there Laura", he told her, suddenly sounding serious again, "Tell me if you need anything – though I suppose my maker leaves nothing to be desired anyway..."

The tone of his voice had become rather ambiguous at the end of his sentence and even if she hadn't noticed it, she would at least have understood his little hint, when he started to chuckle slightly about his own joke.

What a jerk... Sometimes he acted as if he was a five year old and not a 1000 year old Viking.

_"Eric!"_, she warned him sternly and cocked her eyebrow in anticipation of his doubtlessly witty response.

"Who's _'Eric'_?", her father suddenly asked, painfully reminding her of her family's presence again and that they probably had listened to her conversation for a while now.

She only gave Godric a disappointed glance, because he hadn't warned her about their change of interest, before she whispered a "I'll call you back later – I promise!" into the phone.

"What? You're not going to introduce me?", he asked with feigned dismay, "Mothers always _love_ me!"

"But _fathers_ probably not... Seriously, goodbye you _fruit cake_", she chuckled into the phone before she finally hung up. She deliberately stored the device away, very much aware of the expectant glares sticking to her, before she lifted her head again and returned her fathers stare.

"Another friend", she finally answered her fathers question nonchalantly and continued in an icy voice, as anger suddenly boiled up inside of her, "I had to make up for the time I was isolated from pretty much everyone but you two, Gran and Pat."

They had absolutely _no_ say in who she chose to be friends with any more – that ship had sailed a long time ago...

"We had our _reasons!_", her mother defended herself, laying the spoon she had held down beside her plate and Laura was surprised to find the soup in front of her emptied. How she had managed to eat it while she simultaneously argued with her uncle and cousin, was beyond her.

"I know that _you_ think that. But in _my_ opinion these _'r__easons__'_ were just selfish and not really to my benefit", Laura told them boldly and took the first spoon of her soup to emphasize that she was done with this topic. And really: she had nearly emptied her plate until her father finally replied something.

"You never said you were unhappy with the situation!", he reminded her, obviously thinking this would wash their hands of their responsibility. But it didn't – at least not if you asked Laura.

"Just because I never went on a rampage, doesn't mean I didn't try to tell you I wanted to lead a normal life – at least as normal as it would have been possible at that moment", she argued and put her spoon aside, as she hadn't any appetite anyway, "I tried to talk to you on at least fifty occasions, but you two just went deaf whenever I tried to tell you I wanted to attend school again, like any other girl my age. You didn't even let me accompany Pat to his prom for God's sake!"

"Something could have happened to you there!", her mother stated in a tone that meant _'end of story'_, but Laura ignored it.

"And what? Someone could have _danced_ with me?! – Oh my God, what an _offense_!", she hissed, cleaned her mouth with the napkin and chucked it down onto the table afterwards, standing up in the same movement.

"And where do you think you're going now, young Lady?", her father demanded to know in his most serious voice and put his cutlery down, before he hammered his closed fist onto the table.

"_Somewhere_", she just answered, while Godric and Pat stood up too, "I just need to get away from you – you two make me _sick_!"

"You _are_ sick, Laura!", her father bellowed and got to his feet as well, when Laura seemed to ignore him, "If you think you can lock yourself away in that apartment – think again! Do you really believe I'll let you stay there, now that _I am_ the owner?!"

She immediately stopped in her tracks and looked over her shoulder to face her boiling father. His blond hair was still neatly combed back like Eric's, but he didn't show his usually relaxed business demeanor. No, in fact he appeared everything but cool. He looked tense like a sprinter before the starting shot – as if he'd jump at her, if she made just a single move into the wrong direction.

"That's _blackmailing_ Mr. Freeman!", Pat protested disgusted, but Laura gestured him to stay out of it with a raised hand.

"So you're throwing me out – is _that_ what you're trying to say?!", she asked disbelievingly, but at the same time she was surprised that she hadn't seen it coming.

How could she have thought for only a single moment that they'd simply go along with her plans?! She really had been incredibly stupid...

"That's _exactly_ what I'm saying! If you don't come with us on your own, then we're going to kick you out – simple as that!", he told her matter-of-factly and readjusted his tie, obviously in an attempt to compose himself again, "You don't have any financial aid anymore, now that your Gran is gone – you won't be able to rent any other apartment!"

"You simply _have_ to come with us Laura!", her mother tossed in desperately and stood up as well, taking a step into her direction. But that only caused Laura to take a step back.

"You-...! I-...", she stammered, but couldn't form a coherent sentence, knowing secretly they where right. She really had no money and if they seriously decided to throw her out, she'd be homeless.

How couldn't she have thought about that earlier? Without her Gran, no one would support her financially!

She bit onto her lip when she realized that her situation was hopeless and send Godric an apologetic glance trough her tear-dimmed eyes. He had done so much for her, but now their ways would inevitably have to part...

Only peripherally did she realize how her mother stepped into her direction again. But just as she was only a few feet away, Godric suddenly shielded her.

"I know you do not like the thought of me spending money on you", he slowly spoke while he looked at her over his shoulder, "But I can not accept, that you give up so easily. It is a gift to have goals and you still have so many – let me help you to achieve them."

"Godric, what-...?", Laura stammered, not daring to believe what she just heard. Did he just offer to let her stay with him? According to their plans, he would have paid for their travel anyway...

"No!", her father suddenly shouted and stood beside her mother within the next moment, "You won't go with him – he's a _vampire! I won't allow it!_"

"Stop saying _'vampire'_ in such an accusing tone", Laura shouted back as she had found her voice again, "He's a person just like you and I – only a lot more patient and understanding. Stop insulting him – that's insulting _me!_"

"What? – You're saying you choose this _vampire_ over your _family_?!", her mother suddenly asked with a quiet and shaky voice. Laura just opened her mouth to retort something, but Godric lifted his hand, gesturing her to stay quiet.

"You should not have to choose", he muttered and she could see how he lowered his head for a moment, "I will end this now."

"Godric?", Laura asked concerned as she had heard the sad tone in his voice and stepped beside him, her hand resting on his upper arm. He darted her a guilty glance, but before she could have asked any further, he averted his gaze and fixated her parents.

"You will forget about this argument and accept your daughter's wishes", he told them in an alluring voice and Laura was baffled, when she recognized the relaxed faces of her mother and father, who had both been on the verge of snapping just a moment ago. "You will not argue about her choices ever again and will support her in every possible way."

He looked at Laura for a moment and this regretful and sad expression he showed, scared her to such an extend, that it was difficult to breathe.

"You will help her to achieve her goals and forget that you met me and that Laura ever had contact with me, as soon as I have left this room."

"_What?_", Laura asked shocked, but almost inaudibly, because of the lack of oxygen in her lungs. Every word he had said had pressed more and more of it out of her and the more desperate she tried to breath in, the fewer she was able to inhale.

"It is for the best Little One", he told her, but refused to look her in the eye, "I saw you suffering while you were not able to contact them. You need their support, even if you do not realize it yet."

"But Godric-...", she tried to make him understand how unnecessary his last few words had been, but wasn't able to form a coherent sentence.

"I will miss you, Laura", he admitted with such a low voice, that only she could understand him.

"There's no need to-", she started, but when she felt his soft lips touch her cheek, she immediately lost her voice again and her eyes widened in surprise.

She wanted to tell him, that he had no reason to miss her. She wanted to explain, that she still wanted to travel the world with him. She wanted him to know, that she didn't need her parent's support as much as she needed his.

But he was gone.

* * *

**AN:** Hey there :) Here's the next chapter - as promised! I hope you're not too disappointed with the ending...

Thank's soooo much for your lovely reviews **Royal Ember, downbelowgirl, Arenola, DanathaKettu, galwidanatitud** and **Guest**! It's a pleasure to get such a nice feedback from you! I had never thought, there'd be a time I'd receive so many reviews in such a short time - thank's so much! I really appreciate it!

Unfortunately I have a lot to do in the next few weeks - little things though, but many - so I won't have as much time to write as I'd like to... So the next chapter will probably take a few weeks - I'm sorry :/

I hope you liked the chapter and leave me a review - and if not I hope you'll inform me about the things you didn't like, so I can correct any mistakes and improve the story ;)

I know I still have some grammatical issues from time to time, especially if it get's a bit complicated like "She couldn't remember having seen him cry ever before"... I'm really sorry about that and want you to know, that I really try my best, but sometimes it's quite hard -_-

That's all for now - I hope I haven't bored you to death with my drivel ;)  
Thanks for reading!


	12. The Curtain Falls

_..._

_What can you do  
When the curtain falls_

_What will you do  
When the curtain falls_

_You'll  
Left, right_

_[Beirut – Curtain Falls]_

_..._

She sat in front of his house for more than five hours now. If Godric was inside, he had stubbornly ignored her pleading to let her in, so she hoped he was just trying to clear his mind somewhere else and would return until sunrise. The mere _thought_ of him sitting inside on one of the couches and giving her his cold shoulder, made her stomach twist uncomfortably...

She wondered where he retreated whenever he had to ponder over something and became aware of how little she knew about him, just because she hadn't dared to ask him any personal questions – or at least only very few. The fear to involuntarily direct the conversation to a touchy subject had kept her from inquiring too much.

But now, giving in to this fear had it's prize. Maybe she'd know where to look for him, had she just shown a bit more interest in his personal life! She didn't even know his phone number – for God's sake! – as they had always planned their next evening while they where still together. And the few times he had called her while she was angry at him, she had been silly enough to delete every single call, after she had figured it was him trying to reach her...

All she could do now was wait on his doorstep and hope he'd return soon, because it wasn't exactly warm anymore and she hadn't taken a jacket to the funeral.

As soon as Godric had disappeared from the restaurant, her parents had acted as if they'd never argued with her and her mother had immediately tried to soothe her when she saw tears running down her cheeks. Naturally, she had concluded her daughter would cry because of her grandmothers passing, but as soon as Laura realized that, she tried to explain between sobs that the reason was rather a quite self-destructive vampire.

Her father had immediately raised this _'new acquaintance' _to question and reminded her how dangerous it could become for her, if she kept seeing Godric. It almost sounded like half an hour before, only with the difference that he seemed to phrase his statements much more carefully...

Laura immediately bit her tears back then – which was rather easy, now that her feelings had switched from sad to angry – to tell him that exactly _that_ _attitude_ had driven said vampire away and it if they'd dare to make her choose, they wouldn't be very happy with her decision.

That had fortunately silenced him, which showed her just _how_ good Godric's glamour worked. Such an implicit threat wouldn't have changed his mind beforehand, but now he seemed to contemplate his next steps very carefully, while her mother simply stood beside him, with her lips pressed to a thin line – obviously disappointed by her words, but not keen on trying her daughter's patience.

Laura had grabbed her belongings soon after that talk and headed – with Pat in tow – to Godric's house, after she had agreed to meet her parents at the first light of dawn at their hotel. She had hoped to find the gloomy vampire at his home, but as it turned out he wasn't there – or even worse: ignoring her.

Patrick had kept her company for about three hours, constantly telling her to call Eric to at least ask for his makers phone number. But she had countered with equal dourness, explaining time and time again, that she didn't want to alarm him without any evidence, therefore she'd only call him, if Godric hadn't returned until sunrise.

And that would be in about four hours... Patrick had left around midnight, because he wasn't used to stay up all night and aside from that, his flight would depart at 9:00, cutting him out of the time he would have had to sleep in.

While she had hugged him goodbye, he had whispered reassuringly into her ear, that 'this stubborn vampire would surely come to his senses soon'. In situations like these she always wondered what she'd do without him...

Four years ago, after her surgery, he had spent every afternoon at her bedside – on weekends sometimes even his whole day. Although she hadn't been a very good conversational partner then – well she hadn't been able to form any coherent sentence at all – he had born her company. He kept her up to date about what was going on at school and also told her the little gossip he had been able to pick up.

She understood everything that was said to her then, but frustratingly the words she wanted to form always left her mouth the wrong way for the first four months. That was why she basically sticked to drawing whatever she wanted to say in little doodles – because writing was unfortunately like speaking: an unintelligible clutter.

Most people didn't have the patience to converse with her like that, only Pat and her family had visited her regularly. But sometimes her best friend also dragged Kathy or Irene along to keep her up to date about the gossip.

Laura hadn't heard from Kathy for a long time now, since she was part of a punk-band and trying to get a record company to release some of their songs. For all she knew, they where currently in San Francisco, performing in every bar that would let them play, to become known there.

But Irene called from time to time to ask how she was doing. Like Pat, she was attending University in Fayetteville and studying Interior Design (while Pat grappled with Economics).

Only when the speech therapist suggested she should try to sing something, she was able to pronounce the syllables in the correct order and for the first time in more than four months someone was able to understand her. It took her another few months to master speaking normally again without any real melody, but when she finally realized how to do it, it was relatively easy.

Nevertheless she didn't want to feel that helpless ever again! These four isolated months had been horrible for her – even if she wasn't the type of girl who talked overly much. Being dependent on a piece of paper and the ability of her opposite to interpret her doodles the right way, was something she wouldn't even wish upon her worst enemy...

The possibility of reliving this horror was reason enough for her to refuse any further surgery – especially when the doctors didn't sound very positive about the outcome anyway...

Laura passed her time until sunrise with her cellphone, looking for potential places she would like to see. When she felt the first sun rays tingling her cool skin, she had to accept that either Godric had indeed ignored her the whole time, or he had no intention to return to his house.

Both possibilities were reason enough to cause concern and therefore she finally scrolled through her contacts to call Eric.

"It's not exactly a convenient moment to call me", were the first words he whispered, after he had answered his phone, "If it isn't an emergency I'd prefer to postpone this conversation!"

"Im sorry Eric, but it _is_ and emergency!", she assured him in an equally low voice – why, she didn't really know, "Godric disappeared and I have absolutely no clue where to look for him – he's not at his house either! I don't know what to do!"

Her voice had started to tremble at the last part and she felt tears welling up from her eyes. She had obviously managed to distract herself effectively for the last hours, but thinking about Godric now, brought horrible thoughts to her mind.

What if he had done something reckless? Her parents had said some quite insulting things – if he planned to perform such a stunt as on the rooftop of hotel Carmilla again, she wouldn't know how to deal with it...

"How do you know he's not in his house?", the Viking demanded to know in an almost hissing but still low voice.

"I sat in front of his front door the whole time and begged him to let me in", she told him agitated, running her fingers through her hair in a nervous manner, "I still have some of my things at his place – he'd have let me in if he was there... Wouldn't he, Eric?"

Her voice had sounded almost pleading at her last sentence and she knew how idiotic it was to jump to conclusions now – but she felt so fucking helpless in this moment, that she desperately needed someone to tell her that everything was going to be alright.

"What. Happened?", Eric growled from the other end of the line, completely ignoring her question and Laura gulped before she started to tell him everything, quoting her parents on some points of her story.

"Fuck!", he hissed angrily, before she could hear something shatter in the background.

"Are you alright?", she asked meekly and furrowed her brows in concern. What the hell was going on on his side?

"Yes, I just needed to destroy something – wasn't my vase anyway...", he murmured a bit distracted.

"Where should I look for him?", Laura inquired, her voice still trembling a bit, "You would know if he did something permanent, wouldn't you?"

"You mean if he killed himself? Yeah, I'd know that. He's still alive, if that's what you wanted to hear."

That wasn't exactly encouraging, but it was at least _something_...

"What are we going to do now?", she desperately wanted to know, when a single sob escaped her mouth. She was outwitted – she wanted him to tell her what to do, to relieve her of this feeling that everything was depending on her.

"_We_ won't do anything – _you_ go back to your apartment-"

"I can't go back there – I told you it's my father's now! He won't allow me to live there!"

"You forget that Godric glamoured your parents – it will be relatively easy for you to persuade them now", he whispered impatiently, before he revisited the sentence she had interrupted before, "You'll go back to your apartment and wait there until I call you – it may take a few days, but I'll contact you as soon as everything's calmed down here!"

"...Are you in trouble?", she asked hesitantly and bit on her bottom lip in concern.

Why else would he whisper the whole time! There was definitely something off... Did she have to worry about The Huge One as well now?

"Nothing I can't handle", he immediately assured her, before he reminded her to do what he'd told her.

"OK, OK – I'll stay put...", she gave in reluctantly, "But call me if there's anything I can do regarding Godric – or if I can help you with whatever shit you're in!"

After she hadn't heard anything from his side for a few moments, she carefully asked, "Eric, are you still there?"

"Yeah", he confirmed in a low voice and cleared his throat, "I'll call you! Don't do anything reckless – you hear me?"

"Yes Sir!", she answered and saluted, asking herself the next moment why she had done that, as he wouldn't see it anyway and shook her head in disapproval, "Have a nice day-rest Eric!"

"Same to you! Bye."

The moment he hung up, she cursed herself because she suddenly remembered, that she had planned to ask him for Godric's phone number. But she assumed Eric would call his maker himself anyway, so there was no need for her to bother him.

But it would definitely have calmed her nerves, if she could've heard his voice again...

She turned around to face the dark-brown front door a last time and brushed her hand tenderly over it's surface, before she used the door-knocker again. "Godric, if you're in there please open the door – I'm worried about you! I want to know if you're alright!"

But when she didn't receive an answer for about two minutes, she sighed in defeat and left his property with a bowed head. Like she had promised, she took the first cab to her parents' hotel and had problems not to drop off in the backseat.

When she met them in the entrance hall of their accommodation, both smiled widely at her as soon as they recognized her. She tried to return that smile as best as she could, but it probably wasn't very convincing.

"You weren't successful honey, huh?", her mother asked carefully and patted her shoulder in an encouraging manner, "Whatever you've said, he'll surely get over it soon!"

"_I_ didn't say anything – _you two_ forced him to leave with your outdated and offending ideologies!", she clarified tiredly and followed them unresistingly, when her father started to head their way, "I begged him to hear me out, but he either wouldn't let me, or wasn't there..."

"What are you talking about Laura?", her father demanded to know, when they stopped in front of the elevator, "We don't even know him, let alone talked to him – how could we have offended him then?"

They had obviously already had their breakfast and seemed to head back to their rooms again, but she wouldn't object as she was quite tired anyway and could use a comfortable couch or something like that...

She glanced from her father to her mother and back, before she bowed her head and sighed heavily. "You _have_ talked to him. And you didn't bother to mince words – especially you Dad!", she informed him with her eyes pinned to the ground, only lifting her glance once, when she heard the _'ping'_ before the doors to the elevator opened. "It escalated and Mom said something about _'choosing a vampire over my family'_ – and I think that triggered his decision to attempt mending our relationship a bit. He removed your memories about him from your minds and hoped that would do the job – but it isn't that simple..."

"Honey – what are you talking about?", her mother asked confused and put a hand on her shoulder to attract her attention, "You say we know him – and he _removed_ some of our _memory_? How can you tell us something like that in such a nonchalant way?! _Would you please look at us!_"

Her voice had become more and more agitated with every sentence and if the volume hadn't been evidence enough for her anger, at least the little line between her eyebrows plainly showed it. Laura's father on the other hand stayed calm while they stepped into the elevator and silently pressed the button to their floor. His eyes flickered back and forth between his wife and his daughter, as if he wasn't sure whom to address first.

"I'll tell you as soon as we are in your suite – I was up all night, I want to at least sit while telling you the whole story", Laura told them, finally lifting her head to face her parents and was surprised that they both just nodded.

As soon as they arrived on the right floor, her parents silently headed to their room, showing her the way. Her Dad had already prepared the keycard and unclosed the door as fast as he could, ushering Laura and her Mom inside before he entered the suite himself.

"Now sit down and talk!", he simply demanded and gestured to the red couch in the room's center. She nodded and followed his advice, making herself comfortable between the soft cushions and started to tell them everything: from the funeral and how the gloomy vampire had helped her to calm down – totally hooded – to how ridiculous they had reacted after Pat had let the cat out of the bag. She recalled what her father had accused Godric of and the conversation that finally led to his decision to remove their memory and disappear.

When she had ended, her parents still stood silently in front of her and looked at each other as if they hoped the other one would know what to do now.

"I am sorry that we caused him to leave, Laura", her father finally found his voice again and Laura's eyebrows rose in surprise. But then he continued calmly: "But I think it's the best for you!"

_"What?!"_

How could he have the audacity to state something like that?! Hadn't he listened to her _at all?_ She had _told_ him how caring Godric was and how much he had helped her in the short time she had been allowed to keep his company!

"You know how they are Laura – you read the newspapers too!", he tried to reason with her and approached the couch to sit down beside her, "They are powerful and quick-tempered – not a very promising combination! And their practices are horrific, to say the least..."

"Yeah, you already mentioned that at the restaurant!", Laura spat out in disgust and kept her eyes pinned to the ground. If she hadn't been so tired she would have left already, but the couch was just so damn comfortable...

Silence settled around her and for a few moments neither her mother nor her father dared to say anything. Obviously her tone had reminded them to consider their words more carefully.

"Laura, you don't plan to come home with us, do you?", her mother finally asked in a tiny voice and closed in, kneeling down before her and gripping her hands.

"No, not really", she answered without batting an eye and lifted her gaze to face her Mom, "Why did you think I would?"

"You sent your bags here last night", her mother muttered with a slightly disbelieving voice, "Why did you do that if you didn't intend to accompany us?"

"What?!", Laura asked incredulously and furrowed her brows on a confused manner before her gaze jumped from her mother's to her father's face and back, "Which bags? What are you talking about?"

Her mother bestowed a searching look on her, before she silently stood up and left the room with a sigh, only to return with a duffle-, two shopping-bags and a rucksack.

So Godric was really serious. He wanted to get rid of her...

"_Fuck_", she just whispered and buried her face in her hands. This couldn't be real! Yesterday they still wanted to travel to Europe and now he suddenly didn't want to even _see_ her anymore?!

"Honey, what's the matter?", her mother asked carefully, after she had placed Laura's belongings to her feet and sat down beside her, to caress her back in circling movements.

A few weeks ago this exact action had triggered thoughts about her Mom when Godric tried to calm her down. Now it was the other way around and like the last time, she wasn't able to bite her tears back and started to sob uncontrollably.

"Shhh, Little One", her father tried to soothe her and put his hand on her shoulder as well, but his unfortunate choice of words only made it worse. It took her half an hour until she was able to tell them that it hadn't been _her_ who had send her bags here, but _Godric_ – who obviously didn't want anything to do with her anymore.

With her world upside down again, Laura decided to stay at her parents hotel at least for the next few hours and spent her day sleeping in their bed while they went out to do whatever they had panned to do.

* * *

Time passed by achingly slowly the next few days. She had gone back to her grandmother's apartment – to her surprise without needing to argue overly much with her father, like Eric had predicted.

At first she had feared the memories, the surroundings there would evoke, but she wasn't as affected by them as she had thought – at least not negatively. It almost felt soothing to know, that her Gran had once lived in those exact same rooms and looked after the flat as she now did.

Her mother had decided to stay with her for another few days, as she had lots of unused holidays anyway. But her father needed to fly back to Arkansas to one of his clients on monday afternoon.

Laura was well aware that her mother tried to meddle with her unusual sleep-wake rhythm by suggesting diverse activities, such as fabric-shopping, going to galleries and even attending some concerts. But as she had never had much time to spend with her daughter, Laura just couldn't bring herself to refuse and so she spent her afternoons inspecting cloths, listening to classical music or admiring paintings.

On one of these afternoons James called, to tell her how sorry he was.

The night before her mother had informed her about her Gran's death, she had foolishly remarked, that the mansion he had dropped her off after their first date, had not been her parents' (as he had assumed) but Godric's.

He had snapped then and called her and Godric some offending names, which had caused her to pack her things and take the first cab home. Fortunately he had freaked out _after_ she had eaten her dinner, so to even it out she simply left him with the bill.

She accepted his apology – though she didn't buy that it was merely the alcohol that had caused him to forget his manners and clarified, that things weren't as they had been between them. Further she informed him, that she had no intention to go on a date with him ever again and that her friendship would be all he could hope for now. He sounded astoundingly OK with that and told her how relieved he was, that she forgave him before he hung up.

It had been a quite awkward conversation, but nevertheless Laura was glad that this dispute was off the table. She hadn't thought about James overly much, but still their argument had been in the back of her head ever since. Parting ways in such an upset state was never a good idea – therefore she was all the more happy now, that he seemed to have realized his lapse and even apologized to her.

When Laura and her mother collapsed on the couch on her Mom's last night in Dallas, they both weren't prepared for what they saw on television. Laura merely wanted to zap through the channels to look if there was a film they'd both like to watch – but everywhere were special broadcasts aired, with newscasters talking about _'The Incident'_.

It took her a while before she found a station where this _'incident'_ was explained in detail. If she had only heard about it, she wouldn't have believed it, but after the speaker had finished his report they showed a recording of the scenes.

Laura and her mother almost simultaneously reached to their mouths in shock, when they saw a vampire – who introduced himself as _'Russel Edgington'_ – murder a newscaster in front of their eyes. This apparently 3000 year old man then started to rant on about their absurd and futile human existences and how the AVL tried to conceal the vampires' true nature – because "eating people was a tough sell these days".

But he assured the viewers, that humans and vampires were everything but equals and that _he_ – bloodsucking and proud of it – was how they _really_ were. After he had spat out a last threat, he nonchalantly announced the weather and the next second he was gone.

"This is just _not true!_", was the first Laura exclaimed, when she finally found her voice again. How could this have happened? Why now? What if Godric saw this and took it as a prove that his kind was not able to live in peace, like he wanted them to?

"That's all you have to say?", her mother asked incredulously and jumped up in anger, "There – _in front of our eyes_ – a reporter was murdered and everything you say is, that this is not true? _Do you really think someone faked this?!_"

Her voice had reached frequencies that almost hurt Laura's ears, but she endured it wordlessly until she had finished. It wouldn't have been wise to interrupt her now – or shield her ears for that matter...

"No, I don't think it's faked", she clarified as soon as her mother would allow her, "I just wanted you to know that he is not right: _He_ is not like the _'usual' _vampire. He's just a sick narcissist who likes to be the center of attention..."

"And that a human was murdered doesn't matter at all?!", her mother asked disbelievingly, while her eyebrows furrowed, "No word about this poor man – all you're concerned about is what the world thinks of vampires! I can't believe what you've become Laura – I don't recognize you anymore!"

"Sure it's tragic that this happened! Sure I'm scared of this maniac!", Laura exclaimed impatiently and ran her fingers through her hair in frustration, "But all I can currently think about is how this is going to effect Godric!"

Her mothers face changed from an angry to a confused one and when Laura didn't continue she gestured her to explain that in more detail. And so Laura told her about what had happened on the rooftop of hotel Carmilla and how she had managed to talk him down from there. How they had spend the last weeks in each others company and how he had helped her to achieve some of the things she wanted to do before she died.

During her explanation, tears started to well up in her mother's eyes and she sat down beside her again. It was also the first time she told her about the list she had written.

"Would you show it to me honey?", she asked her daughter with a trembling voice and Laura quickly reached into her bra to retrieve an already worn out piece of folded paper. It was the only place she considered secure enough to keep it...

"Some scores are quite private, but I suppose if I won't even allow _you_ to read them, I'll probably never achieve them..."

Her mother's eyes quickly scurried over the battered surface and smiled sadly, while tear after tear ran down her cheeks.

"You're really serious then...", she whispered when she had finished and handed the list back to her daughter, who simply nodded. "I should have supported you from the beginning, I'm so sorry I didn't honey! It was just so hard to accept that you wouldn't even try... I hope you'll find Godric soon – don't you have any lead where he could be?"

"I only have Eric, but I have the feeling he is in some sort of trouble at the moment. That's why he told me not to call him – he'd get in touch as soon as he can", she explained with a deep sigh and bit her bottom lip. It had been five days now, since she had heard from him and slowly she started to worry about him as well...

"Well maybe you should help him with this trouble he is in then, so he can help you with yours", her mother suggested and Laura couldn't help but smile at her honest attempt to encourage her. "Is he a vampire as well?"

"Yes. He is Godric's son... of sorts", Laura tried to explain, "The problem is, that I don't even know where he is at the moment – I know he has a vampire-bar somewhere in Shreveport I think – that's at least where he invited me to..."

"He invited you?", her mother asked surprised, "So you must know him quite well too, huh?"

"Yeah – we're some sort of accomplices", Laura chuckled, "We both want Godric to live, so we both try to make him see how beautiful life can be. I usually call him every morning before I go to sleep and tell him how successful – or not – I've been."

"Huh... quite interesting relationship you have there", her mother stated with a smirk and a quirked eyebrow while Laura reached for her glass of water on the couch-table, "First I thought there'd be something between you and Godric, but now I'm not entirely sure if I've maybe mistaken your friendship and in reality there are more romantic feelings for this Eric.."

The water sprayed out of Laura like a fountain when she heard her mothers pondering and almost chocked on it when she couldn't keep herself from laughing out loud. She and Eric? The thought alone was ridiculous!

"If you had seen the two once, you'd know that they are _way_ out of my league, Mom", she told her matter-of-factly and took another sip of water, because she obviously hadn't been able to drink much of her last one.

"Wait a minute", her mother suddenly stated and furrowed her eyebrows when she seemed to realize something, "So this Eric has a vampire-bar and is quite handsome? Is this probably a tall, blonde guy who looks like a Viking?"

The curiosity in her mothers eyes didn't go without notice and she seemed to wait eagerly for her daughters answer. But all Laura could think about was: how the fuck did she know Eric?!

"Yes – well he _is_ a Viking", she stammered after a while, a baffled look still on her face, "How do you know him Mom?"

"Well, when I was at the hair salon the last time, I browsed through one or two vampire magazines as well", her mother reluctantly began to explain, "There was this photograph of a _really_ handsome vampire on a throne-like chair and in the article it said he was the owner of a vampire bar. I think it was named _'Fangtasia'_ – it was so ridiculous I simply couldn't forget it!"

"Well, then I should probably google this _'Fangtasia' _and look if you're right!", Laura laughed and stood up to get her laptop from the writing desk. She put it on the couch-table and looked said vampire-bar up with her mother peeking curiously over her shoulder the whole time – and really: the first they saw was a pictire of Eric, Pam and another long haired and native-american-looking vampire.

"You'r the best Mom!", Laura exclaimed and flung her arms around her mother neck, who hugged her in return. "I'm glad, that I could help – we're even if you introduce me to him if you can arrange that...", her Mom just replied with a wink.

"Interesting that you say that", Laura chuckled, "He joked that he wanted me to introduce him, when he called me at the funeral feast. He said mothers would always _love_ him..."

"How could you not love a man who looks like _that_", her mother laughed and gestured to the screen, which still showed the picture of the three vampires.

"He got a haircut though", Laura noted when she looked at the photograph again, "But it looks much better now I think. Pam did a really good job."

"So you know her as well?"

"Yes – she's Eric's progeny, so Godric is her grandfather of sorts. She has an extraordinary sense for fashion – you'd like her Mom!"

"Please don't tell me the third one is Godric..."

"Oh God – _no!_"

* * *

The next morning Laura accompanied her mother to the airport, because she had arranged a flight to Shreveport for her. When they parted ways, Laura felt a wave of sadness wash over her, like it hadn't happened in years, when it came to the fact, that they'd probably not see each other for a while.

She was glad that they had been able to spend the last few days together – they had started to mend their battered relationship again and it felt nice to finally be allowed to call her mother again, whenever she felt like it.

When Laura arrived in Shreveport at about 11 AM, she took a cab directly to _'Fangtasia'_. She knew it would be closed at such an hour, but she'd simply wait until Pam or Eric would appear in the evening. All she wanted was to know what was going on here – and the best way to get information, was to surprise the one she was about to seek it from.

The name of the bar obviously gave away that it was a vampire-bar, because the driver had looked funny at her, when she told him where she wanted him to dropp her off. In a quite polite way he even informed her, that it was probably closed at daytime. But when she just shrugged it off, he fortunately dropped it and brought her there nonetheless.

As soon as she got out of the car with her duffle-bag hanging from her shoulder, the driver immediately stepped on the gas and drove away as if someone had been after him. Laura just watched him disappear with a confused look on her face and shook her head disbelievingly, before she focused her attention on the building in front of her.

But before she even had the chance to look for a _'Fangtasia'_-sign or something like that, she knew why the driver had fled the place.

Two people were lying on the concrete in front of her – and one of the two looked suspiciously like Eric. The fact that smoke rose from their forms almost confirmed her suspicion, but before she could have stepped closer to hear what they where talking – because she could without a doubt hear that at least one of the two was talking – or to have a look at the taller one, to see if it was indeed Eric, another person suddenly stepped out of the building behind the two figures.

The hood of his sweater was pulled deep into his face and dark sunglasses as well as a scarf over his mouth and nose covered most of his face. But although the figure was disguised, she didn't doubt for even a second that this was Godric, and the fact that he stopped for a moment to look at her, proved her right.

But when he averted his face again, he seemed to focus his attention solely on the person beside Eric and before she really figured what was going on, said person exploded before her eyes and soaked both remaining vampires in his blood. Without any further hesitation Godric grabbed his progeny under his arms and dragged him inside again, as if nothing had happened.

Hesitantly Laura made her way to the entrance of the building and stopped at the bloody puddle for a moment. A wooden stick lay abandoned in the middle of it and was proof for the conclusion she had involuntarily drawn: Godric had killed the other vampire before her eyes. He had staked him with an aimed stab to his heart, which resulted in an explosion of the killed one.

Was this how every vampire died, or did this only happen if they were stabbed?

A shudder ran down her spine before she turned her back to the puddle and stepped to the entrance. With relief she realized, that it was still unclosed. Hesitantly she stepped inside, with her duffle-bag tightly clutched to her body as if it would save her from any possibly devastating news.

Pam and the old-fashioned vampire she had met at Godric's old mansion had eyed her silently, while she slowly made her way to the center of the room where Godric stood – slightly bowed – beside Eric, who was still lying on the floor.

That was probably not a good sign...

"How is he?", she asked hesitantly, when she had come to a halt behind Godric. She intended to spare herself the sight, if Eric was indeed and truly dead. "Please tell me he's going to be okay!"

"He needs blood Laura", Pam explained and suddenly stood beside her in the next second, looking expectantly at her. From head to toe she was dressed in pink, even her lipstick fit to her outfit.

"Do not ask her for something like that Pamela – she had enough to endure because of us!", Godric hissed and turned around. He'd got rid of his sun-protection already, and although they had covered most of his face, there were a few blood splatters on his skin. But it was nothing compared to his sweater, which was practically soaked with blood.

His expression was angry and hard when he looked at his grand-progeny, which caused Laura to wonder for a moment, if he had had somehow lost his mind in the last few days. They were talking about his son after all – how could he stay so calm?!

"You don't even have to ask Pam!", Laura assured her and took a step forward to shield her from Godric's reprimating glare, all the while looking intently at the blood soaked vampire in front of her. "Will he be able to bite me himself, or would it be better if one of you two did it?"

Before Pam even had the chance to answer, Godric almost growled at his grandprogeny, which silenced her altogether. He slowly reached for Laura's wrist then and grabbed it softly, looking at her as if he asked for her permission. When she simply nodded he brought it to his mouth and hesitated for a moment, as if he'd contemplate where exactly to bite her, before he lowered his fangs into her flesh.

The bite itself happened so fast, that it didn't even hurt all that much – which she was quite thankful for. But what she regretted was the fact, that she hadn't even been able to see Godric's fangs. He had acted so fast, that they had already been deep inside her wrist before she even realized that she should have watched his movements more carefully.

As soon as he had let her arm go, Laura sank to her knees and put her bleeding wrist to Eric's mouth. Only now she dared to look at him – he had blisters on his bare skin, but he looked way better than he had been outside and she was glad, that she was able to help him recover again.

Godric positioned himself beside her and ran his fingers carefully through the Viking's golden hair. "I will make sure, that he does not drink more than is healthy for you", he stated and explained further, "In a situation like this it could be extremely hard for him to stop."

Laura just nodded wordlessly and waited for any reaction of Eric, but he still lay lifelessly beneath her. She had always imagined that the mere smell of blood would tempt any vampire enough to bite – at least if they really needed the blood – but obviously this specific vampire was in a worse state than she had thought.

Godric carefully embraced Eric's jawline when he realized, that his progeny wouldn't open his mouth himself, and pulled it down with gentle force, which caused the blood to float freely onto his tongue.

As soon as a few drops had dropped into his mouth, the Vikings eyes suddenly fluttered open for a moment and he grabbed her wrist with both of his hands. With strong and deep draws he sucked the blood out of her body, his eyes closing again in that process, as if he'd relish the flavor and with every single of his gulps she could see the life returning to his body.

"This is enough Eric!", Godric cautioned him suddenly, grabbed his hands and forced him to let go of her arm. Laura withdrew it as soon as she was able to and just kneeled a bit baffled beside the two ancient beings.

So that was how it felt to feed a vampire! Not as bad as she had thought...

Still a bit disorientated Eric licked his lips clean of the last traces of her blood, but when his gaze found her, he obviously realized what had happened. His eyebrows furrowed in irritation and his piercing glare was almost unbearable.

"Didn't I tell you to stay put!?", he inquired enraged and sat up to be on her eye-level.

"Maybe...", she answered meekly and looked sheepishly to the floor between them, "I just wanted to know what was going on here and as you hadn't given the impression of being overly talkative, I thought I'd surprise you... Well – _surprise!_"

She chuckled halfheartedly about her own joke, but when she caught Eric's still quite furious glare it stuck in her throat. Maybe she should have called after all...

"If you had appeared only an hour sooner, he could have killed you and neither I nor Godric could have stopped him!", the angry Viking shouted in her face.

"I suppose you talk about the puddle of blood lying in the parking lot?", she asked nonchalantly and just shrugged her shoulders when she received a curt nod. "I arrived at the right time, I'm still alive and on top of that I even had the pleasure to help a fried of mine. It looks as if everything went according to plan, don't you think?"

He hesitated a moment, before his expression softened and a mischievous smirk appeared around his lips. With a slightly tilted head he started examine her intently, giving Laura the creeps with his unreadable expression.

"You were _delicious_ Laura!", he whispered when he leant closer, but this statement only earned him a raised eyebrow and a soft hit to his shoulder.

"Don't make fun of me, or this was the last time I helped you out!", she threatened and sticked her tongue out to him. He just chuckled and shook his head disbelievingly.

"That was a _compliment_ Tiny!", he clarified, "You indeed _are_ delicious. That's a fact, not a joke. But if you don't want to hear that, you shouldn't offer your blood so freely!"

"This was an emergency, if you haven't realized that much!", she stated dryly and wanted to cross her arms over the chest, but stopped as soon as her pierced wrist brushed her shirt – which hurt a bit. Curiously she inspected the punctured flesh and brushed carefully over its surface.

"Give it to me – I'll heal it for you", Eric offered and stretched his hand out in invitation, but Laura simply clutched her arm to her chest possessively and shook her head vehemently.

"I want to keep these! They'll remind me that even if I haven't accomplished anything of importance otherwise, I have at least helped you."

She felt a smile spread on her face while she cradled her arm as if it wasn't part of her own body, but something very precious she wanted to keep save. Eric's expression was unreadable like most of the time – his master had after all had more than 1000 years to teach him how to conceal his emotions – but she supposed the short twitch of his eyebrows meant, that he was a bit surprised.

"You're indeed a quite special one...", he muttered before he slowly got to his feet. Godric still sat beside Laura and watched her intently. He hadn't even let a single word slip out since he'd stopped Eric from draining her, but had silently observed their interactions as if he felt he'd just interrupt if he said anything.

When Godric gracefully stood up as well, he extended his hand to help Laura up again. She gratefully accepted it and with a gentle pull, she was standing in front of him, once again aware of his blood-soaked sweater.

"I am sorry you had to witness that...", the he muttered when he followed her gaze to his clothes and smiled sadly at her. When she returned his glare for a while, he averted his face almost as if he was ashamed and closed his eyes with a hurt expression. "I wish you had not seen that..."

"That's all you have to say?!", she suddenly asked and felt anger boil up in her. She hadn't seen him in days and about fifty different worst-case scenarios had been repeating themselves in her mind over and over again. _'Worry'_ didn't even begin to describe what she had felt!

His eyes opened again and darted to hers, obviously searching for any hint why she suddenly was mad at him to such an extend. "I do not know, what you wish to hear now?!"

"You _left!_", she exclaimed and hit his chest with both of her hands, which caused him to grab them when she lunged for the next round. Only incidentally she realized, how Eric and Pam backed down, while she stared at the confused vampire before her with her deadliest glare. "You idiot left me without any warning! You _ignored_ me while I sat in front of your door for a _whole night!_"

Tears had built in her eyes and threatened to spill but she tried to blink them back with all her willpower. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction to see her cry now!

"That is, what this is about?", he asked disbelievingly and lowered their hands, before he let go of hers, to grab her chin. He forced her to look at him and that was exactly the moment, she couldn't hold her tears back anymore and they ran silently down her cheeks. She bit on her lip stubbornly to at least keep her lip from trembling and tried to stand his gaze with the grimmest expression she could manage.

"If I tell you, that I regretted my decision the moment I left the restaurant – would that change anything?", he muttered in a low voice and had even the audacity to crack a small smile.

"_No._ You forget, that you delivered my bags. _That_ was not an impulsive decision – it was _thoroughly completed!_"

"I wanted to spare me the sight of you gathering your belongings yourself. I wanted this to be _my_ decision – not _yours_..."

"Well, I hope you're happy now – _that worked!_", she shouted in his face and broke free from his grip. Without another glance at him she turned around and ran out of the building into the safety of the sun.

She broke down in the middle of the parking lot and cried for God knew how long. Only when she felt a soft squeeze on her shoulder, she wheeled around in shock. But when she was greeted by the smiling face of a beautiful blonde woman, she immediately calmed down again.

"Hi Sookie – I didn't even realize you were in there too...", Laura muttered a bit ashamed and averted her gaze while she got to her feet. Carefully she brushed the dirt off her skirt before she faced the blonde woman again.

"Oh, no problem! I was out anyway – but Eric told me what happened..."

"Well, then you know why I won't ever step a foot inside this building again!"

Sookie looked at her, like she got caught with her hands in the cookie jar and bit on her lip. It was obvious that she had come out to try to change her mind – but she would surely not give this certain vampire another chance. At least not if he didn't at least have a really convincing apology up his sleeve...

"Godric is still awake, you know", the blonde noted calmingly, "I think you both just talked past each other – whatever he said: he certainly didn't mean it like you took it, Laura!"

"But still he _left!_", Laura noted tiredly and stared stubbornly at her feet. She had stopped crying some time ago and now the dried tears stuck to her cheeks, leaving a tense feeling there. The fact that Sookie saw her again in such a state, didn't exactly add to her contentment.

"_Yes_. But now he is right in there waiting for you!", the young woman gently reminded her, "Do you want to repeat his mistake?"

Laura lifted her gaze hesitantly and examined Sookie's face intently, but all she could find was an absolutely honest expression. And she _was_ right – if she left now, she was not a bit better than Godric. But honestly: why should she be? She was nineteen while he was well over 1000 years old – shouldn't _he_ be the wise one?

But if she was honest to herself, she had to admit that even if she wanted to leave, she wouldn't have the heart to do it. With a deep sigh she ended her internal debate, just nodded and allowed the blonde to drag her along.

As soon as the door to the bar had closed behind them, blocking the sunlight out, Godric was standing in front of her. He still wore the blood soaked sweater from earlier, but in addition to the few stains in his face, also a trail of his own blood ran down from his nose now.

"I'm going to take a nap – the blood-loss shows its effects...", Sookie excused herself and disappeared in the dark hallway to their right. Laura just looked after her a bit baffled and wondered what her statement about _'blood-loss'_ was about, and if she really was tired, or if she merely tried to leave them some privacy (which Laura hadn't really asked for!).

When her eyes slowly wandered back to Godric, she realized that he hadn't only got rid of the blood, that had been dripping from his nose, but also that he had stared at her the whole time. He seemed to wait till she made the first move, but she wouldn't do him this favor. Only when she couldn't stand his piercing glance anymore, she lowered her gaze to his bood-red sweater again.

"I should have changed clothes", he muttered regretfully, obviously anxious because of her field of view. When Laura's eyes darted to his face again, she saw the little dimples in his cheeks, that indicated clenched teeth. Was he holding something back?

Laura still refused to talk to him and simply stared at him with the most accusing glare she could manage. Only when his formerly blank expression gradually changed to a hurt one, until he averted his face altogether, she realized that her tactic would get her nowhere.

"I understand it, if you do not wish to spend your time with me again", he whispered and closed his eyes before he continued, "You have seen what I am capable of now. You have seen the monster I can become..."

"Don't you _dare_ to do that to me!", Laura exclaimed angrily and grabbed his shoulder to get his attention. But the only reaction that conjured, was that he opened his eyes, still refusing to look into her direction. Only when she squeezed his shoulder forcefully, he reluctantly turned his head to face her.

"_You_ left _me_ – not the other way around!", she spat furiously and let go of him, as she had his attention anyway, "Don't try to put the blame on _me_ now!"

"I simply left you, before you had the chance to!", he replied with a raised voice now, his hurt expression replaced with an angry one now.

"As if I ever would have done that!", she stated dryly and with an icy glare, noting how he gritted his teeth again.

"Do not lie to me Laura!", he shouted at her and stepped closer, forcing her to lift her head if she wanted to return his hard stare.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"_Look at me!_ I am soaked with the blood of the vampire I killed in front of your eyes – _do not tell me that this does not change anything!_"

She blinked her eyes a few times, baffled about his statement. But when she though about it more carefully, she wondered why it even had surprised her in the first place...

"_That_ doesn't change anything!", she made plain with a much calmer voice now, "I didn't know this vampire – for all I know this could have been the maniac who killed the news anchor on live broadcast..."

"It was indeed Russel Edington ..." he muttered, while his expression changed back to an emotionless again.

"I don't know what's your problem then", she sighed defeated and watched him expectantly, "You have to admit, that the world is a better place without someone like him. I suppose he wouldn't have changed his lifestyle just because you'd asked him to..."

Godric glanced at her out of the corner of his eyes and seemed to contemplate your words. She could almost see him thinking, which didn't really add to her reassurance as she hadn't the least inkling what exactly was going on in his head.

"You forgive me then?", he whispered disbelievingly and turned his head hesitantly, to face her again.

"I forgive you, that you killed him in front of my eyes – if that's what you wanted to hear", Laura assured him softly, but crossed her arms on front of her chest then and continued in a harsher tone, "But I can't forget, that you left me without any warning!"

She was just staring relentlessly at the vampire in front of her, when suddenly the room started to spin around her. Fortunately Godric caught her before she could have fallen to the floor and carefully sat her down on one of the booths to their left.

"Are you alright, Little One?", Godric's gentle reached her ears and she slowly turned her head to face him. Laura simply nodded and closed her eyes for a few moments to accelerate her recovery.

These vertigoes were absolutely annoying...

Slowly she put the duffle-bag, which was still hanging from her shoulder, beside her. But either Godric didn't understand the hint, or he ignored it, because the next moment he grabbed her luggage unceremoniously and dropped it onto the opposite bench before he made himself comfortable in the booth beside her.

She just shook her head disbelievingly and folded her arms over her chest again, while she stubbornly focused her gaze on a point on the opposite bench. If he wanted to act childish, she'd do so as well!

"I am sorry Laura", he admitted in a low voice, while she felt his eyes sticking to her profile. Out of the corner of her eye she examined him quickly, before she reverted to the very interesting few inches of red fabric her eyes had lain on before.

"If you think that's enough, you're on the wrong track!", she spat and gritted her teeth. Just because he wore this sad look again, didn't mean that she'd give in now! Maybe he had already seen through her and took advantage of her soft-hearted nature...

When he didn't respond for the next few minutes she slowly became a bit nervous and glanced sideways at him. His head was slightly tilted to the ground, while he stared at his hands, lying folded in his lap. Was he seriously sulking now?

"So you don't even intend to explain why you left – you think I simply have to accept it?!"

Suddenly his head twitched upwards and he examined her surprised. She turned her head to finally face him, but her arms remained crossed in front of her.

"I think I already explained why I left. I do not wish to repeat it – it caused you to run from me the last time."

Laura gritted her teeth again, but forced herself to take a deep breath to calm down before she said anything. She knew, the usual tact-filter that kept her from saying rude things, was disabled whenever she was upset.

"I will try to recall your explanation how I understood it and you will tell me if there is anything to add – are you OK with this?", she asked, trying to sound calm, but her trembling voice betrayed her. When Godric nodded reluctantly, she took another deep breath and closed her eyes for a moment, before she began.

"You left, because fore some idiotic reason you thought we had to part ways and you wanted to be the one who decided when and where. If it were up to you, I would be sitting in my parents house in Arkansas and you'd do God-knows-what – without me.

"I thought we were friends, Godric! It's hard to accept that you'd give up so easily! A few days ago we still wanted to travel the world, but then you suddenly left – ignoring me, forgetting me!"

Tears had welled up in her eyes again, not because of sadness, but of anger this time. The anger wasn't only directed at Godric, but also at herself, for her too carelessly placed trust. She averted her face again and bit on her lip while her thoughts still revolved around his words.

"Laura, please look at me!", he asked her softly, but when she refused to comply, he tilted her head with a soft pull on her chin, like he always did when he wanted her to face him. Control-freak...

"For one: it was not easy to leave you, but I thought it was necessary after this argument with your parents I was responsible for. I did and do not want to be the cause for any differences between you and your mother or father, Laura. You love them and you need them – if they had forced you to choose, it would have killed me-"

"What are you talking about?", she interrupted him baffled, "They denied me any contact with them for nearly _two months_ – trust me, that cut quite deep and it will take them some effort to make it up to me again. You are right: I love them – but in my time in Dallas I realized, that I could live without them if I have to. If they had forced me to choose, they'd have brought it on themselves! I have absolutely no clue why it would have effected you in any way if it had come to that – it wouldn't have been your fault, but their own!"

Her confused gaze was focused on his blank face. He had switched back to this annoying mask again that didn't leave any room to interpret what was going on inside of him.

"Do I need to _spell_ it?", he asked in a low and monotone voice, but when Laura's reaction was only an even more confused look, he continued nonetheless, "If you had abandoned me, I could not have born it. So _I _abandoned _you_ – to have at least the theoretical chance to see you again."

Laura's eyes widened in surprise and her mouth involuntarily opened a bit, when the realization suddenly hit her. He had thought she'd choose her parents over him – not the other way around!

Her expression softened remarkably when she examined the vampire beside her. He seemed to grit his teeth again, as the tiny dimple in his cheek showed the tenseness of his muscles, while he still stared at his hands as if he was in trance.

Suddenly all her anger was forgotten and all she wanted, was to close in and hug him – and that was exactly what she did then. First he didn't move at all and she already started to think he still wanted them to go separate ways. But then she suddenly felt his arms envelope her, applying soft pressure to the small of her back, which caused her to come even closer and crawl onto his lap.

"I would have chosen you Godric – just so you know", Laura muttered while her head rested on his shoulder and smiled when she finally inhaled his calming scent again.

When she felt him tense a bit, she pushed herself back a little to have a look at his face. He glanced at her with slightly furrowed eyebrows and his lips pressed to a thin line – an altogether unsure expression.

"I am being totally honest with you Godric", she assured him when she slowly realized what his demeanor was about, "My parents haven't been very supportive in the last few weeks, even months – but you've been. You've become a very important person to me – I don't want to leave you and I don't want you to leave me..."

His eyes scanned her face for any indication of deception, but when he obviously found none, his expression softened and a small smile formed around his lips.

"Then I will not leave you again", he assured her and caressed her cheek with the back of his fingers. Laura leant into his touch and closed her eyes to concentrate on the feeling.

"You swear?", she inquired softly, while she moved forward to rest her head on his shoulder again.

"I swear!", he whispered into her ear and she felt the corners of her mouth twitch upwards in relief before she slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**AN:** Hey there :) I hope this chapter wasn't too wordy ... I rewrote it a few times, but it just wouldn't become shorter - rather longer -_-

as you've seen I've also added lyrics at the beginning of this chapter - I did this with every previous chapter as well and I hope some of you will take the time to look at them because I think most of them fit really nicely :)

Thanks to the reviewers **Galwidanatitud, downbelowgirl, DanathaKettu, Blair Cornelia Deveraux, restlesssoul21 **and** Arenola** again! - You're the best!

I hope some of you'll leave a few words for me again ;)

Thanks for reading!


	13. Those Things We Cannot Speak

_..._

_And I know all about those things we cannot speak  
And just so you know, well  
They don't bother me  
So you don't have to be worried_

_[Bright Eyes – Messenger Bird]_

_..._

When Laura slowly awoke at night, the only thing she heard every once in a while, was the faint sound of paper being turned, as if someone near her was reading a book. She didn't think much about the oddity of someone being in the same room with her, or that there was no traffic noise at all, as she was still more asleep than awake.

Only when she finally blinked the first time, she immediately realized that this weren't her usual surroundings and shot up to a sitting position in alarm. The room started to spin around her the same moment, but she couldn't have cared less at that moment.

Where the hell _was_ she?!

"Did you sleep well, Little One?", a familiar voice reached her ears and instantly caused her to calm down again. A small smile spread on her lips, before she turned her head towards its source, facing the vampire she had desperately wanted to find for the last six days.

"Yes, the bed is quite comfortable...", she admitted with a faint blush, "Which begs a question: Where exactly are we, if I may ask?"

Godric chuckled softly before he closed the book he had occupied himself with. It was a rather comprehensive one, bound in leather that seemed as if it had already seen much more, than Laura ever would.

When he put it on the bedside-table beside him, Laura's eyes broke away from it to roam curiously about the room instead.

Everything a good bedroom should contain, was there – from a massive wardrobe, over a commode to even a little couch in one corner. Like in Godric's house, everything fit perfectly together but the furnishings were held in much darker tones and looked more modern than cozy, while – whoever had decorated the aloof vampire's home – had succeeded in finding the perfect balance between these two qualities.

"This is one of the guest rooms of Eric's safe house", Godric explained patiently, which caused Laura to face him again. Only now she realized, that he seemed pale again, as if he hadn't fed in the last few days – and she knew him well enough to be quite sure, that he probably hadn't actually...

"'Safe house' sounds rather _ominous_", she noted jokingly, before she interlaced her fingers to stretch her arms over her head. She still wore the clothes she had come to _Fangtasia_ with – her usual outfit consisting of skirt and blouse. Due to this process, her top pinched her chest area uncomfortably in its ampler places, but as soon as she had readjusted it, everything was fine again – and fortunately every button was still in its place...

When she faced Godric again, he looked rather puzzled. His mouth was slightly open and he stared at her as if she had just grown another head. Only when she responded to his glare with a confused expression, he blinked a few times and forced the usual emotionless mask upon his face.

"It is common for vampires to have various safe houses", Godric explained after he had cleared his throat, "We are extremely vulnerable during day-time, therefore it is crucial to keep the location we spend your day rest in, a secret."

"Oh my God! I'm such an idiot!", Laura exclaimed and hid her face in her hands, shaking her head disbelievingly, "I told James were you live!"

"You did not only tell him – you brought him there", he reminded her dryly, making it unmistakably plain, that he wasn't exactly happy about that fact.

"He didn't even realize it was yours – he thought it was my parent's!", she whined while she peeked at the vampire beside her through her fingers, "But I was foolish enough to tell him the truth – which resulted in quite an argument by the way – I am _so_ sorry, Godric! How can I fix this?"

"There is not need to fix this – I already glamoured him to forget the exact location", he noted casually, before he claimed get more information about what really seemed to intrigued him, "Why did you argue with Mr. McCarthy?"

Slowly she lowered her hands again, but regretted it as soon as she became aware of Godric's inquisitive glare. This issue interested him keenly, as it seemed...

"We have different opinions when it comes to vampires – when I realized that, I took my leave", she told him as nonchalantly as she could manage and shrugged, "He called me a few days ago though – said he was sorry."

Laura had trouble to suppress a grin, when she caught the curiosity shining in Godric's eyes. She hadn't seen him like that before, but although she could imagine why he wanted to know if she and James still had contact – he didn't seem to like James overly much after all – she had to admit that she liked this sort of interest. It showed that there was still something that managed to attracted his attention – and she was glad that she had to do with it!

"And?", he inquired, encouraging her to tell him more with a spurring gesture of his hand. This time she wasn't able to hold the chuckle back, that escaped her mouth and gently shook her head in slight disbelief. She hadn't thought, that he could be that bold!

"I told him that we could still be friends, but not more!", was all she was willing to share with him and grinned when he seemed to be a tad disappointed. When she suddenly felt particularly spunky, she even added jokingly "Now you at least won't have to witness any more kisses!" and poked her tongue out at him.

He seemed taken aback by this statement – or maybe even caught? – as he averted his head immediately after it had left of her mouth.

"Good", was all he had to add and a faint smile spread on Laura's lips when she examined him like that. His gaze was still stubbornly facing the wall in front of them and his strong jawline seemed quite tense. Most of the time he conveyed the impression as if he was not from this world – as aloof, graceful and beautiful, as he appeared and behaved – but now he really looked like the teenage boy he seemed to be. It was refreshing!

"Would you like to explain what shit Eric exactly had been in?", Laura asked him, to take his mind off the topic beforehand, "He told me that there was something – or rather _had been_ – going on, but not what..."

When the vampire beside her turned his head again to face her, his expression seemed uncertain – which was again something, she wasn't familiar with when it came to him.

"This is not my story to tell, Little One", he simply informed her and stood up.

Just when she wanted to object, the door opened to reveal Eric, standing in its frame. He was totally dressed in black, like he had always been up to now, and looked expectantly at the calm vampire approaching him slowly.

"You called me Master?"

"You wanted to tell Laura what happened", Godric reminded him and looked up to his progeny when he had reached his side, "I think now is the perfect time. I will be upstairs if you need me."

He looked a last time over his shoulder to Laura and lifted his hand in a suggested wave before he was gone within the blink of an eye.

"I see you're finally awake Tiny!", the Huge One stated with a smirk and approached the bed to make himself comfortable at her feet.

"If you don't want guests to sleep long, you shouldn't have invested in such comfortable beds...", she grumbled and cast the blanket back to at least sit on top of it. That she hadn't stood up till now, made her feel lazy, but as her head spun since she'd awoken, she didn't intend to push her luck.

"You have a point there!", he admitted and chuckled before he rested his elbows on his knees, leaning his torso on them in the same motion, "Well – where should I begin..."

He seemed immersed in his thoughts as his blue eyes stared blankly at his interlaced fingers. Laura took the time to close in and crossed her legs to make herself comfortable beside him.

"I think it's always best to start a story at the beginning, don't you think?", she teased and nudged his shoulder softly. That seemed to rip him out of his reverie and he turned his head to look intently at her for a moment, as if he searched for the answer to an unspoken question only he knew.

"You're right – the beginning it is then...", he sighed and let his body fall back onto the bed. He stared at the ceiling for a few moments, before he finally started to talk.

"I was still human, when my family was murdered in an attack on our village. Almost all of my people died that night, but it weren't just men that caused their deaths – we could have defended us against men – it had been _wolves_ that turned into humans as soon as they died. Back then I thought it was some sort of witchcraft, today I know it had been Werewolves."

"Are you serious? You don't have to tell fairy tales now!", Laura interrupted disbelievingly, while she leant on one of her arms and was looking down at the blond vampire accusingly.

"I would never make fun of this night, Laura – and I certainly _never_ tell _fairy tales!_", he clarified in a harsh tone that immediately educed a "sorry!" from her, before he returned to his story.

"I won't go into detail here, but what's important is, that I promised my father to take revenge in his last moments. All I had as lead, was a branding every single one of the dead wolf-men wore on his neck – but that didn't discourage me.

"My chase after them would have killed me soon afterwards, if Godric hadn't turned me in the last moment. He helped me with my quest and whenever we picked up a clue, we followed it until it finally came to nothing and we had to start anew. This was also the reason why we had been in Augsburg by the way – but that's not important for the story now.

"I looked for this Werewolf-pack for more than 1000 years, but just when I was occupied with a much more urgent matter and turned to the King of Mississippi for support, I found the best lead I have in all those years: the crown of my father."

"Wait a moment there!", Laura interrupted him again and waved with her hand, gesturing him to stop. He just quirked his eyebrow as if he wanted to say 'Human – you're a real test of my patience!' but she deliberately ignored it. "There is a _Vampire-king_ – here in the United States? And your father was a king too?"

"Yes and yes Tiny. Would you _please_ be so kind now, as to _shut up_ and let me tell my story?", he asked dryly, which caused Laura to bite onto her bottom lip in embarrassment and nod vigorously. She slowly leant her upper body back until she lay beside him and turned to face him fully, pulling up her legs in that process.

"I'm ready now – no more interruptions. I promise!"

"Good. So I found the crown of my father and with it the evidence, that Russell Edgington-", he darted her a dark glare when he heard her open her mouth, which made her close it again without the slightest peep, "– who was the King of Mississippi – had been the one responsible for my family's death. So I took, what was most precious to him: his lover.

"I suppose that's why he murdered that newscaster – he was out of his mind from that moment on – and: after me. Thats when I decided to finally call Godric, as only a progeny can, and fortunately he immediately came and we planned how we could manage to end a vampire who had lived for about both our lifetimes."

Laura had just taken a breath to ask something, when she caught Eric's unyielding glare again and decided it would be healthier to stay silent for a few more minutes. The vampire beside her shifted his body now, to face her and rested his head on his forearm in a casual manner.

"We figured that Sookie would have to be our bait – as her blood is quite special and has certain abilities – and it worked: Russell came here without much persuasion, all I had to do was tell him how good it would feel to finally be able to enjoy the warmth of the sun on his skin again.

"But naturally he didn't trust my words and required me to go first. We had expected as much, so I took a few gulps of Sookie's blood and went outside, waving into the front camera as a proof, while the effect still persisted. He took the bait and followed me, but when he finally realized that his joy was impermanent, it was already too late. I had chained him to me, hindering him from crawling back into the safety of the club. You know the rest. – You may ask your questions now."

"Edgington said on TV, that he was over 3000 years old", Laura immediately rattled on, not waisting even a second as she had already kept herself from asking this for too long. She only waited for a short moment, to see if he'd object, before she continued, "Does this mean- … Well if you're roughly 1000 years old, then Godric has to be-"

"Well over 2000 years old, yes indeed he is", Eric confirmed and smirked deviously at her, before he asked innocently, "Does this change anything?"

Laura's eyes widened in surprise and she couldn't suppress a baffled _"Oh"_ before she bit on her lip in embarrassment. Her gaze traveled to the black satin bedding beneath them, while her thoughts wandered to the gentle vampire currently lingering at least one floor above them.

_Did_ this change anything? She already knew that he was old – older than Eric even, who was a _Viking_, for Gods sake! It would have been ridiculous to state, that she had just the faintest idea of what it meant to be _that_ old. What did it matter if he was 1000 or 2000 years old – he had _way_ much more life experience than her anyway...

"No, I don't think it makes a difference", she finally stated while her eyes scurried back to the Viking's face. His gaze was calm but inquiringly as if he looked for any hint of a little lie or something.

"Does it make a difference for you?", she asked him carefully in return and bent her arm to rest her head on the forearm, like Eric did. His expression changed to a slightly confused one before he plainly asked her: "What?"

She chuckled softly and reached with her spare hand to her mouth, to at least cover it a bit. When she looked at him again, his eyebrows were slightly furrowed, showing her that she tried his patience – again.

"I'm sorry Eric", she told him gently and lowered her hand again, resting it flatly on the blanket between them, "I would like to know, if the fact that you finally managed to revenge your family's murder, changed anything for you. After all, you spent most of your life looking for the responsible one, I suppose..."

Eric's expression immediately softened a bit, while he slowly lowered his gaze to the blanket, where it to stuck to her resting hand. He seemed to consider her words and judging from the troubled look on his face he hadn't thought about it till now.

"It deeply satisfies me to know that he is dead now", he stated after a while and his eyes sought hers questioningly, as if he wanted to know, if that answered her question.

"That's quite obvious – I think everyone would feel that way", she told him softly and smiled at him, but shook her head before she continued, "Though it's not what I wanted to know. This was surely one of your mayor goals in the past – will it's accomplishment effect your future-life? Does it change anything for you – are you _generally_ happier now?"

His eyebrows furrowed and his gaze drifted off again. He seemed as if he was in trance, while he stared at her hand, which still rested on the blanket. To ease the tension between them she tried to distract him a bit and lifted it to wave at him and finally form a _'peace'_-gesture.

"You don't have to answer now – I know it's a tough question", she told him easily and nudged him with the same hand playfully in the shoulder, "And you're over 1000 years old – surely your brain-cells work a bit slower these days..."

She chuckled softly and winked at him. It hadn't been her intention to cause him to question his former life and she surely hadn't meant to depress him...

"You will get your answer", he stated stubbornly and she couldn't suppress a smile at that statement. He sighed defeated and averted his gaze before he shot up to a sitting position within the blink of an eye. "But you're right – it will take me a while to figure it out."

"I'm sorry if this question stirs you up", she admitted softly and got up as well, putting a hand on his shoulder in a calming gesture, "I didn't mean to. It's just that this is something that concerns me as well, you know."

He quickly turned his head in her direction and darted her a surprised look. "In what way does this concern _you?_", he asked baffled, while his eyebrows slightly rose.

"I'm curious to know, if I will be content, should I be able to execute all of the scores on my list", she answered honestly and let go of his shoulders to play with the hem of her skirt, averting her gaze and focusing her attention on her fingers. "I want to know if it will help me to let go, when I have to – or if it will only make things worse...", she muttered almost inaudibly and bit on her bottom lip.

"Look at me Laura!", she heard the vampire beside her command and had to chuckle when she thought about how often she had already heard that exact same words out of his makers mouth. Like him, the Viking gently grabbed her chin and tilted her head upwards, forcing her to face him.

"I will find a way to prevent your death", he told her and the sincere tone in his voice caused shivers to run down her spine, "I'm already looking for a specialist – someone who is good enough in his field to give you a better chance than the morons that examined you the last time!"

"I think I made plainly clear, that I won't agree to any further surgeries!", she hissed harshly and furrowed her brows in anger. Why did he start with that now? Just when her parent's had finally accepted her decision, Eric came up with the topic again!

"I already thought you'd say that", he sighed and let go of her chin, "But I wouldn't be such an old vampire, if I hadn't always a plan B up my sleeve. Godric already offered you his blood, which could be very well the cure to your problem. But you refused – because you don't want him to know about certain feelings you have."

She rapidly inhaled in shock and looked startled at him. "Was it _that_ obvious?"

"Not for _him_ I suppose", he muttered and gripped the bridge of his nose with two of his fingers in a slightly frustrated manner, before he lowered his hand to grab one of hers. Laura looked up at him in surprise, as he usually didn't touch her if he hadn't a pretty good reason (such as dragging her along). His expression was soft and knowing – she had never seen him like that before and to be honest: it gave her the creeps – he had to be up to something...

"You don't have to hide anything from _me_ – we are on the same side after all", he told her gently and started to caress the back of her hand with his thumb. Laura stared baffled down at his slowly moving finger before she faced the vampire beside her again. "We both want him to live – and I'm certain he will finish what he started on the rooftop of hotel Carmilla, as soon as you die. I can't have that. And you surely wouldn't want that to happen, would you?"

She vigorously shook her head, not able to form a coherent sentence at the moment. Was he really implying that- …

"I will give you my blood. You don't have to accept it now – but sooner or later you _will_ accept it", he told her, with confidence in his voice and let go of her hand before he stood up. "Maybe it won't heal you, but it will certainly delay the progression of your disease long enough to find another solution."

Laura just stared at the Viking towering over her, for a few moments. He looked expectantly down at her as if he'd await a response or something.

"Thanks for this offer, Eric! I know it's a big deal and I really appreciate it, but I'll need time to think it over...", she finally muttered and stood up as well. When this – obviously too hasty – change of position resulted in another wave of vertigo, she gripped the first thing she was able to catch and clung to it to keep her balance. Only when the room slowly stopped spinning around her, she realized, that it had been the front of Eric's shirt.

"Sorry", she muttered and immediately let go of him, as if she had burned her fingers. When she dared to look up at his face again, she could have sworn she had glimpsed an almost concerned expression, before it changed to one of his trademark looks: the one she would refer to as 'proud to be an arrogant Viking-Prince' from now on. He had told her his father had been a king after all – honor to whom honor is due...

"If you try to get at me, I expect a bit more _dedication_", he purred and smirked deviously at her, when she felt her cheeks blush. Moron. He was very well aware that this hadn't anything to do with her being attracted by him or something...

"I'll take a shower", she just muttered and turned to head to the bathroom, to escape his annoying presence. But obviously the Viking didn't get the hint – or ignored it – and linked arms with her, apparently to support her if she'd get dizzy again.

"I think a _bath_ would be more appropriate in your state", he suggested and unceremoniously prepared the tub for exactly that. He zipped out of the room and Laura was just about to sigh in relief, when he suddenly appeared again – with her purse in one, and fresh clothes in the other hand.

"I'll leave for _Fangtasia_ soon, but you have my number – call me if you need anything", he stated while he laid her purse on top of her clothes on the stool beside the tub, "And try not to drown..."

"I will give my best", she retorted dryly and gestured him to finally get out of the room, with a shooing hand-movement.

* * *

"It's _delicious_ Godric!", she almost moaned between two bites of the veggie-burger, he had created for her. He was a _God_ when it came to culinary art – well, in 2000 years he had surely mastered a few other skills as well, but that was one of the few she had fortunately had the opportunity to witness first-hand.

"I am glad it is to your liking", he noted gently and sat down beside her with the hint of a smile. After the fist course – which had been a fruity salad by the way – he had agreed to warm himself a _True Blood_ as well, though it had required some begging and his consent hadn't exactly been enthusiastic...

She was glad to see, that at least some color returned to his face, now that he finally had taken a few sips. Which brought her thoughts back to someone, who had suffered a quite severe blood-loss the day before...

"Sookie called me, while I took a bath", Laura mentioned casually and took another bite of the delicious burger. Godric looked at her with a rather blank expression and seemed not a bit surprised.

"She asked Eric for your number. I hope it was not inappropriate to share it?", he asked and sounded genuinely worried, which caused Laura to put her meal down and face him sourly.

"No, it was not _inappropriate_. But what _was_ inappropriate, is how you two treated her!", she clarified in a harsh tone, while her eyebrows furrowed, "She told me that Eric chained her to a wall in his basement, or dungeon, or whatever... – I suppose you were aware of that?!"

The ancient vampire beside her averted his gaze – obviously in shame, and if you asked Laura, he had every right to be in that case – and licked his bottom lip distracted. If those lips just hadn't been so very distracting, it would've been much easier to stay angry at him...

"I admit, I was indeed aware – but we had no other choice!", he tried to explain, but all he received in response, was a raised eyebrow. "Without Ms. Stackhouse, our plan would have been for naught – and it was the only scheme we came up with, that did not involve a high risk of being killed as well!"

"So much to always having a plan B...", she muttered under her breath and turned her attention to the plate again.

"What?"

"Nothing", she just answered and bit in her already quite cold burger again. "You could have simply asked her, you know?"

"Eric was not entirely certain, if she would help us willingly...", he noted with a sigh and examined her intently as if he wasn't sure if he just added fuel to the flames.

"Did you know, that he tricked her?", Laura asked after she had gulped down another bite, obviously ignoring his previous statement, "He _kissed_ her, just to distract her – what a hideous way to make her submit to his will, is that?"

Godric sighed again and pinched the bridge of his nose in a frustrated manner, shaking his head simultaneously. "I did not know _that_ – but I have to admit: I am not exactly surprised. He has already taken advantage of his effect on women, when he was still human..."

"What a surprise", she just muttered and rolled her eyes, before she devoured the last few bites of her meal. Without thinking about it, she licked her fingers deliciously, but when she looked up again, she realized that it had probably not been very appropriate to do that.

Godric's gaze stuck to her hands, his face looking somewhat tense, effectively suppressing every emotion like he usually did. But his eyes betrayed him. The almost hungry expression they showed, caused a shiver to run down Laura's spine, she had trouble to hide.

"Did she mention anything else", his suddenly raspy voice reached her ears and ripped her out of her thoughts. Why did he have to look so very attractive? He even _sounded_ attractive! – Was that even possible?!

"What?"

"Did Ms. Stackhouse mention anything else", he clarified, while his gaze slowly wandered up her arm to look at her face again. She gulped and tried to collect her thoughts before she replied.

"She warned me not to trust Eric too easily", Laura told him truthfully and looked down at her hands to escape his piercing glare, "She told me that he kept one of her friends in his dungeon for two weeks – left him in his own filth and didn't really care to give him enough to eat, or something..."

Only when she heard him sigh again, she dared to lift her gaze and spotted him staring blankly at the table before them. "And how this information affects you?", he asked softly, still refusing to look at her.

"Not at all", she immediately told him nonchalantly and reached for his hand before she really knew what she did. She had a feeling that he was about to drift off into one of his depressive states again and she wouldn't let that happen now!

When he looked up at her then, he still showed barely any emotion on his face. But again his questioning eyes betrayed, that he would've liked her to explain her statement in more detail.

"I suppose he had his reasons to do that", she expressed her thoughts carefully, "And from what she told me, this friend of hers had been selling _V_ – so he probably sort of deserved a rough treatment..."

Due to his hardly raised brows, his expression seemed almost surprised – though he could also be angry for all she knew (damn his annoying habit to mask his emotions!), but still she couldn't resist to smile at him.

"I have to admit, I did not expect such a reaction", he muttered and lowered his gaze to their hands. Had he thought she'd abandon him because of Eric's behavior? That was simply ridiculous...

"I know that you don't think very highly of yourself and though I would love to know why – to get a better idea of how I can make you see yourself as _I_ see you – I won't ask you to tell me", she told him in a soft voice and tried to return his piercing glare with the gentlest expression she could manage, "Nothing Eric has done or will do, will cause me to leave you. Nothing you have done or will do, will cause me to leave you."

She squeezed his hand to emphasize her statement and to make sure he really listened to her. When he lifted his gaze to look into her eyes with a blend of surprise and disbelief, it was reaction enough for her and she continued.

"I trust you both, which also means that I trust you not to do anything, that would harm anyone without a very good reason. For me it does not matter what you did in the past – if you caused wars, or sucked entire families dry – all that matters for me, is who you are _now_, Godric."

Though she wouldn't have thought it possible, the intensity of his stare had even increased with every word she said. The pointed silence between them caused his look to be even more significant and she almost started to feel naked under it.

"_Who_ am I?", he whispered softly and abruptly leant forward, gently squeezing her hand in return now, which still was wrapped around his. She inhaled sharply, a bit shocked about his sudden approach and bit onto her bottom lip, carefully considering her next words.

"You are a very powerful vampire, as you are very _old_ – your own words!", she started hesitantly and ginned at him slyly, before she shifted in her seat and continued, "– but you don't show it unless you need to put somebody in their place. Your eyes tell me, that you've seen and experienced more than you've asked for – but you're still gentle and caring."

"That is _what_ I do and how I _behave_ – but not _who I am_", he clarified and eyed her expectantly, implying that she should try again. She looked down at their interlaced fingers for a moment and pondered how she could approach this topic without going to far...

"You are someone who means a lot to Eric", she started again, looking at him to make sure if this take was better than the last, but as she had feared, his expression had changed back to the blank mask he preferred to wear. "From what I've _heard_, you are a brother, a father and a son. From what I _know_, you are a very caring and supportive friend. I wouldn't want to miss you, Godric..."

He stared at her for a few moments, before he slowly nodded and averted his gaze. She had thought this try had turned out quite well, but obviously the vampire beside her was of a different opinion. The longer she examined his emotionless profile, the lesser she could escape the feeling, that she'd said something wrong...

"Would you like to eat your dessert now?", he asked, ripping her out of her thoughts abruptly, "There are several flavors of ice cream in the fridge."

"Sure", she just muttered a bit crestfallen and nodded halfheartedly.

Would she ever be able to understand this vampire?

* * *

They had been planning their trip to Europe that night and even booked their flights. She and Godric would return to Dallas in a few days and in exactly ten days they'd depart to Istanbul.

_Istanbul_ – she was so excited, she would've liked to jump around like a little kid, but the rather chilly demeanor of her vampire friend rubbed enough off on her, that she was able to suppress the urge. Though she couldn't help to at least bob up and down on her seat, whenever she thought of the spices, flavors and scents, she'd be able to witness. And not to forget the mosques!

Their next destination would be Greece then, where Godric had promised to show her the most important monuments and where they'd spend the last warm days island-hopping.

From there they'd fly to Odessa, where he wanted to visit an old friend. He thought it would be the best, if they decided when and where to go next before long from there, as she'd probably make new acquaintances too and he didn't want to force her to hurry if she'd found a place where she'd like to stay.

That plan sounded good to her, even if it could also have been due to the fact, that it was almost sunrise and she wasn't very interested in planning anymore, as she already had troubles to keep her eyes open.

Laura couldn't suppress a yawn, when she entered the guest-room, she'd already spent the last half day in and only stopped, when she realized that Godric didn't follow her.

"Have a good rest Laura", he told her with this annoying blank expression he had worn most of the night and was already about to close the door – from the outside! - when she grabbed the handle in the last second and stopped him.

"Don't you sleep here too?", she asked baffled and only when she'd already voiced it, she became aware of how childish she sounded.

"There are plenty of guest-rooms in this house Laura. There is no need for us to share a room – even less to share a bed", he told her nonchalantly and wanted to close the door again, but Laura put her food into the gap and pulled it back open.

"There were plenty other guest-rooms in your house as well!", she pointed out and positioned herself beside the door, to hinder him from closing it again, "Still we slept beside each other in your bed!"

His jawline tightened and she could see the muscles around it tense up, indicating that he seemed to have trouble containing his uninterested demeanor.

Good! This would finally become interesting!

"I think it is high time we change this habit", he told her through gritted teeth and reached past her to the doorknob. When he put his other hand on her shoulder, she knew exactly that he'd push her inside to finally close the door. But just as he applied a little pressure, a bewildered "why?" escaped her mouth.

He stopped in his movements and examined her with these wise eyes, that where still blind to the most obvious things – or ignoring them, which was what she deemed more likely...

"We are _friends_, Laura", he clarified and she couldn't help but feel like this wasn't meant to encourage her, as one usually used this word to describe a relationship, but rather to put her in her place. A shudder ran down her spine when she met his serious glare. "Did you ever share a bed with Patrick?"

"Not since we were children...", she muttered and slowly started to realize what he was driving at.

"Exactly", he simply stated and nodded in approval, "We both are adults – and you don't need me to console you anymore. I think it is time to sleep in separate rooms again."

When she couldn't stand his hard glance anymore, she dropped her gaze to the floor and nodded reluctantly. Without another word, Laura stepped back and closed the door in his face, lingering directly behind it for a few moments, before she turned and went to the bathroom.

All she wanted to do now, was getting the hell out of her clothes, into this much too comfortable bed and to leave this lousy night in the dust...

* * *

**AN:** hey there - I hope you're ready for this unexpected early update :D

I hope you didn't think it was to melodramatic again - I have the feeling I tend to overdo it lately -_- ...

thanks again to **galwidanatitud, WinchesterGirl2975, erythra-selena, JamesNorthman96, danathakettu, downbelowgirl, TheGirlWhoWaited **and of course** Arenola** for their lovely reviews! you're the best! :-*

**I'd like to take this opportunity to thank those, who follow this story and added it to their favorites as well!** Thank you guys! I'd never thought this story would receive almost 100 favorites and even over 100 follows o.O

regarding the lyrics of this chapter: though the song is generally a very beautiful lovesong about a quite imbalanced relationship, I still think these specific lines fit perfectly to Godric's inability to speak about his past respectively Laura's understanding for exactly that, which is - as you've read - part of this chapter :)

I'd be happy if some of you'd leave me a few words again ;)

Thanks for reading! :)


	14. I've Got a Hunger

...

_I've got a hunger twisting my stomach into knots  
That my tongue is tied off_

_My brain's repeating  
If you've got an impulse, let it out!  
But they never make it past my mouth_

_This is the sound of settling  
This is the sound of settling _

_[Death Cab for Cutie – The Sound of Settling]_

_..._

Godric sighed annoyed, when he wiped the trail of blood away that had started to drip from his nose – _again_. Not only had he had problems falling asleep last morning, he had also awoken much earlier.

Under different circumstances he would have been happy about such extra time and used it productively, but at the moment he was not able to concentrate for more than a minute on a single task. Normally he could multitask easily, while supervising his surroundings almost automatically.

But as a petit young woman preyed on his mind with increasing frequency lately, he was glad if he was able to comprehend the last sentence he had read...

It was disturbing.

The way Laura had reacted, when he told her about his wish to spend their rests in separate sleeping quarters, had almost tempted him to backtrack. The hurt expression he had caught, when she finally realized what he was getting at, had led him to reconsider his decision.

But the more he thought about it, the surer he became that his choice had not only been the right one – it had been _vital_.

When he repeated the scene of Laura licking her fingers deliciously – almost sensually – in his mind, a shudder ran down his spine. He had been on the verge to jump her then and there, and even now – merely _thinking_ of her – he couldn't deny the effect she had on his body.

What made the situation even trickier, was the fact that Laura's attractive scent seemed to haunt him as well. He had initially picked this room because there hadn't been any hint of her presence there, as it was situated on the other end of the hallway, where she had not set foot on yet.

Why was it that his room suddenly smelled of her then? Had she been sneaking into it while he slept?

With a low growl he slammed the chronicle he had tried to study shut and put it on the bedside-table, while he simultaneously got up to pay the Young One a visit. If she indeed had sneaked into his sleeping quarters while he had been dead for the day, it would be pointless to go to rest in a separate room again...

He knocked impatiently on her door, but when he did not receive an answer after he had tried it a second time, he became worried and concentrated his senses on finding her vital signs, to make sure she was well and just fast asleep.

But when he could neither hear the sound of her breathing, nor the soothing rhythm of her steady heartbeat, his worry immediately turned to panic and he rushed inside without thinking about knocking another time.

What his eyes witnessed then, should have made him suspicious – there was absolutely no way he could have been transported to France by merely opening a door in Eric's mansion, even less to France, as it had looked like at the time of the Second World War.

But his mind was solely focused on the fact, that Laura wasn't where she should have been and his surroundings only fanned his fear, hindering him to realize the most obvious.

He knew all too well where he was – this was Royan – and the scene that played out before his eyes, took place exactly the way it had been back then. Numbed by the fear of what was to come, he was forced to witness it helplessly: the baker who tried to sell his bread even if devastation and death was all around him, the desperate cries of a mother mourning the dead child in her arms to his left.

The raised dust clouded his vision and the debris everywhere made it difficult to maneuver himself through the streets without tripping, but then he saw it: the dark alley he knew he would find her.

Slowly his feet moved him automatically in its direction, carrying him closer. He did not want to go down there, but he seemed to have lost control over his body and with every step he drew nearer, he became more aware of the fact that he could smell her much too strongly, but still not feel her.

He had kept a close eye on the bond during his search with Eric. His son had been relentless when he approached him, requesting his help as he had found another lead, indicating that whoever had murdered his family currently resided in Germany, around Augsburg.

When he had tried to tell him, that it was a dangerous time for him to leave his love, as she was very vulnerable and unfortunately part of a demographic group Hitler was after, he had shown no sympathy and simply reminded him of the oath he had sworn shortly after his turning, to help him revenge his family. With a heavy heart he had admitted defeat and bid farewell to the woman he had come to care for over the last months to follow his son on his trail of vengeance.

Though he had felt her fear at times, it had always dimmed out again, without her being hurt. When he received a letter from her, telling him that her troupe had continued on, but she had stayed behind to wait for him.

He had cursed her persistency inwardly and would have been at her side within three nights – had his son not restrained him from doing so, reminding him of their mission once again.

He had never felt her pain in that eight months since her letter, but this afternoon he _had_ felt it – he had already been on his way, resting for the day about three hours away – and had been woken by the intensity of her feelings. The fact that it had subsided all too fast and the fear this fact caused him to undergo, had kept him awake till sundown and he had flown towards Royan with a speed, he had not been aware he was capable of.

The fact, that he did not even have a bond with Laura, as he had been having it with Viola, did not cross his mind in that situation. He was too focused on this memory, on this scene playing out in front of his eyes.

Again he had been too late. And although he had already known it deep inside, the sight of her dead body lying in this very alley where Viola had once lain, caused him to break down at her side.

She had left him.

With a shaking hand he wiped her hair to the side, to make sure it was indeed Laura and not just an unfortunate woman resembling her. But when he glimpsed her expressionless face, her blue-grey eyes that had always been so full of life staring into nothingness, he had to accept that it was indeed his Little One lying lifeless in his arms.

She had really left him – although she had promised to never do exactly that.

Disgusted by himself he shook his head vehemently. How could he even think of blaming _her_?

Laura had been violated like Viola had – and he had not been there to prevent it, neither her raping, nor her murder. He had witnessed many times during his long lifetime, what people were capable of, when their world descended in chaos. The bereaved were mostly women and children, becoming an easy prey for angst-ridden men who sought to vent their frustration about their own defenselessness on them.

And now Laura had become such a prey.

It would have been so easy to defend her – he could have prevented it – he should have been with her!

But he was not.

_He alone was to blame!_

She would have had the opportunity to leave – to go with her troupe and live somewhere else, where man would not have judged her for what she was, where she had not been forced to live under a false name with false documents just because she was a Roma. But she stayed, fearing he would not find her if she continued on.

How could she have been so careless?

He cried out in pain when he thought of all the things he would never have the chance to witness again, like her beautiful voice, or her lively eyes. Never would he be able to cup her warm, flushed cheeks again, to feel her fragile arms tightening around him when he hugged her, or to show her how much she meant to him.

Trying to relieve himself from this unbearable emotion, his fingers desperately dug into the skin of his forehead and scratched ten deep, red lines over his entire face. The pain was so intense, that his vision became blurry for a few moments, but when it cleared again, his surroundings were suddenly totally different.

Though he was still ridden from the recent events, he quickly realized, that this must have been a dream – the horizontal position he was in, as well as the nightstand with the chronicle he had read in before he went to rest in the morning, sped the process up.

It was odd how Laura had morphed into Viola in his dream. Without him really noticing it – or at least not sparing it another thought – their lives had blurred into each other. But when he thought about it, it was quite fitting somehow: Viola had been the only human he had ever come to love and Laura was the only human he cared deeply about _now_.

He had not dared to think of his lovely violinist in the last decades and forced his mind to focus on another issue whenever she threatened to invade his thoughts. But now that he had been forced to do so, he realized that it did not feel as painful as he had thought it would.

It almost felt comforting that there had been indeed a human, who had been capable to love him...

When he suddenly felt something dripping onto the cushion, he cautiously touched his face and registered, that he obviously really had scratched it – if the blood on his fingers was any indication.

But it did not matter. His only concern was if Laura was still where he had left her in the morning and if she was fine.

With a start he sat in an upright position and listened intently to his surroundings. And really: he could detect the faint beat of Laura's heart and her slow but steady breathing. As it was hours before his usual waking time, she would probably still be asleep.

Without another thought he got up and left his room to silently sneak into hers without waking her.

What a pathetic hypocrite he was! He had accused Laura of doing the exact same thing in his dreams – not being overly happy about it himself! How would she react when she found out what he had done?

But he could not have lasted another minute without being absolutely sure, that she was fine. Hesitantly he approached her sleeping form and examined her peacefully slumbering face. The relief hitting him at her sight, caused his body to shake and he had troubles to maintain his standing position. When he spotted traces of dried tears on the soft skin of her cheeks, he leant down, about to follow their route with his fingertips.

Fortunately he became aware of the state his hand was still in and pulled it back, before he could have touched her. After a short mental debate wether or not he should wash his blood off – for he knew he would be tempted to continue where he left off, as soon as his fingers were clean again – he headed to her bathroom and got rid of it.

He had believed her to be dead and he would make use of every single one of his senses to make _sure_ that she was not – that all had indeed been a horrible nightmare.

He needed this to calm down again.

Immediately after he had cleaned himself, he returned to crouch beside her and enjoyed the simple fact, that he was able to watch her breathing steadily. But those dried tears on her face still bothered him.

Had she been mourning her grandmother again? Or had something else upset her – something she had not yet shared with him?

When he pondered if she had shown any signs of a depression the night before, he remembered the hurt look she had examined him with before she had shut the door in his face.

Could it be, that she had cried because of him?

The mere thought of that possibility nauseated him and an uncomfortable lump formed in his throat, causing him to gulp.

Hesitantly he allowed his eyes to roam over her body, or at least the revealed parts of it. The blanket hid her lower areas up to about three inches above her hips, which left quite a lot for him to explore.

She had put a simple cotton shirt on and the way her beautifully formed breasts were showing underneath it, led him to conclude she was not wearing anything beneath it. Her body was facing to the side and the bulge of the blanket made obvious, that she had drawn her knees up.

He could have easily snuggled into her from behind, relishing the fact that she had not left him – that this terrible nightmare had just been exactly that: a nightmare.

But would it not go against their agreement?

When he considered it more carefully – she had not seemed to be overly fond of the idea anyway and he could always leave before she would wake up. Other than him she would not be able to notice his scent lingering in her room...

Without another thought he undressed as usual, leaving only his shorts on to prevent startling her (though he would have preferred to sleep completely naked) and lifted the blanket to position himself behind her. Carefully he wrapped his arm around her petit body and closed the remaining gap until not even a piece of paper would have fit between them.

He was surprised by the intensity of the feelings flooding his body when he held her in his arms again. It had only been a few hours since he had embraced her the last time, but it felt as if it had rather been decades. And now he had returned from a long and tiring journey to finally come home.

It felt so _good_!

This nightmare had obviously cut him to the quick and he was well aware that he behaved like a little boy – snuggling into a female body to seek safety and comfort, to forget about everything else – but it just felt so right to be by her side!

He nestled his cheek in the crook of her neck and inhaled deeply. This moment when their scents mingled was the most satisfying one he could think about. It was the only way he allowed himself to mark her and though the method was most innocent, he enjoyed it to the fullest! Unfortunately his scent would only remain until she washed her body the next time – the major disadvantage of this approach.

But even if he ached to stake his claim in a more permanent way: making her smell of him would remain the only way he would allow himself to. He would not be so selfish as to draw her into his world – the brutality and deception of his kind would only cause her pain and sorrow in the end...

With a sigh he allowed his fingertips to trail down her arm, interlacing his fingers with hers when they arrived at her hand, while his arm pulled her gently closer in the same movement. His other arm had wandered under the pillow, allowing him to lay his head comfortably onto it and still be able to nestle his face up to Laura's inviting neck.

With his eyes closed and her soft hair grazing his cheek, he concentrated every fiber of his body on branding this lovely moment on his memory. How her gorgeous body molded into his. How her warmth slowly seeped into him. How her wonderful scent reminded him of a blend of blueberries and fields of sunlit wheat at the hight of summer.

He could not help but chuckle at that thought. It was interesting that her scent brought food of all things to his mind. He had not savored anything beside blood for over two millennia and would not have been able to remember the berries' or corns' taste, even if his life had depended on it.

But for some reason her scent reminded him of these distinct smells, even if he had avoided the sun as long as he avoided digesting food. Would her blood taste like the things she smelled of?

He could not tell how long he dwelled on his thoughts, but he knew it must have been quite some time, when he realized that Laura's heartbeat, as well as her breathing pattern slightly increased, indicating that she would wake up soon.

For a few seconds he considered to retreat, but concluded that her potential anger would be worth the moments he could remain at her side before she would awake.

When he felt her stir, he began to caress the back of her hand with circling movements of his thumb and drew her body even closer to his to make her feel safe and prevent startling her with his presence. As his head still lay partly in the crook of her neck, he could see how her eyes finally fluttered open and her face first displayed a surprised, then a slightly displeased expression.

"I thought you wanted to spend your rest in another room", she stated dryly, but didn't seem to intend to escape his embrace. This had to be a good sign.

"I did", he told her carefully, "And I promise this will remain an exception."

"This was the first night and you already make exceptions?", she asked in a disbelieving and somewhat bitter tone, but still did not move away from him. "Why are you here? _You_ wanted this – why did you suddenly change your mind?"

The usual soft and kind tone in her voice was completely gone and replaced by a harsh and unyielding one. He could see that she had furrowed her eyebrows and stared at their interlaced fingers furiously.

Understanding this as her way of telling him to let go of her, he reluctantly removed his hand and pulled his arm back to rest it on his side. "I had a nightmare and wanted to make sure that you are alright", he admitted gently, while he intently observed her reaction.

Laura suddenly shifted her body to lie on her back and eyed him with a suspicious side-glare. "I did not know that vampires have dreams", she stated doubtfully and cocked one of her beautifully formed eyebrows. Sighing softly, Godric hesitated for few moments, before he tried to explain.

"It is rare, but not impossible for my kind to dream", he told her honestly and felt how he lost control of his own face, probably displaying a somewhat unhappy expression. He better should have left when he had the chance to. It was not pleasant to be eyed with this almost _hostile_ glare – this was definitely not how he wanted her to look at him.

"I know I had absolutely no right to enter your room, even less to seek your physical closeness. It just felt so _right_ at that moment, that I could not resist..."

Her expression suddenly changed to a stunned one, before she bit on her luscious bottom lip and furrowed her eyebrows slightly. "You really had a nightmare", she whispered, when she obviously realized that he had not been joking and looked at him ruefully. "I'm sorry Godric", she told him softly and lifted her hand to cup his cheek, before she shifted her body to the side again to face him fully. "Would you like to talk about it?"

Glad about her change of mind, he leant into her touch with closed eyes and enjoyed the feeling, not able to suppress a purr. It was a sound he seldom had felt the urge to produce in his almost 2300 years on this earth, but right now he could not help it.

When he heard her chuckle, he immediately stopped and opened his eyes in surprise.

"You sound like a very content tomcat", she pointed out and showed him an amused grin.

"I suppose I feel like a very content tomcat would", he replied nonchalantly and put his arm around her again to pull her closer. Without another thought he snuggled his face into the crook of her neck once more, marking the other side of her throat with his scent without her noticing it. If she compared him to a tomcat, a tomcat she would get!

Her infectious laugh caused him to grin into the inviting skin of her neck and the joy he felt that moment, educed another purr from him. When her hand wandered to his neck, running her fingers through his hair there, she asked once more: "Are you sure you don't want to share your dream with me? Sometimes talking about a problem helps – and dreams usually have a reason, you know..."

He slowly lifted his head from this pleasant place it had rested in and sighed. "It is already forgotten, Laura", he assured her and brushed his thumb over her cheek in a caring manner.

"Well, I'm glad my mere presence obviously causes your brain cells to go on strike", she mocked and sticked her tongue out to him.

"It indeed does", he admitted and chuckled softly about her choice of words, "Though in another way than you just implied. You make me forget about problems I may have and thoughts that usually plague me."

Her eyes widened in surprise at that statement and only caused him to chuckle again. "I do?", she asked disbelieving and put her hand on his chest, pushing her body back a bit to have a better view of his face. Those mesmerizing grey-blue eyes of her seemed to look for any hint of untruth, but fortunately she obviously found none – if the careful smile developing around her lips was any indication.

"Yes, you do Laura", he assured her with a smile and tightened his arms around her body, pulling her closer again in that process, deeply thankful for the opportunity to hold her like that again.

* * *

When they filled Eric and Pamela in about their exact traveling plans that night, his grand-progeny had pointed out that Laura would probably wish to have a female companion at certain stops on their route and selflessly offered to join up with them, as soon as they reached Berlin, Paris, London, Barcelona or Rome – whichever they arrived at first.

Eric had just rolled his eyes and muttered something about needing to limit her credit card, but when he felt for the bond to his son, everything he could detect was approval and contentment.

They visited Fangtasia the next night, as Pamela wanted to show Laura around – for whatever reason. But after the first vampire approached her inappropriately, he deemed it healthier for everyone to spend the rest of the night at Eric's house again.

On their last night in Shreveport he accidentally interrupted a video-conference between Laura and her mother. He had misinterpreted her "Good night Dad – bye" as end of the conversation, not being aware that her other parent was still an active part of it.

Laura's mother had obviously been delighted when he entered the frame, as he heard her mentioning how "handsome" he looked and how much she wished to meet him in person one day. If she only knew...

When he realized his lapse, he apologized and turned to leave again, but both women objected in unison and asked him to take part in their conversation instead. He was a bit baffled by this offer, but accepted and made himself comfortable on the bed beside Laura.

Both deliberately ignored her mother's statement how nice they fit there, though he did not miss how beautifully Laura blushed when her parent winked at them.

As the two women were mostly gossiping about people they both knew he sat silently beside them most of the time, only nodding here and there, when they asked him about his opinion to something. He had not known that his Laura was someone who partook in such an activity, but other than he had thought, he had to admit that he liked even this trait on her.

Only when their conversation turned to their traveling plans, he became more involved in it and when her mother asked, if it was possible to see them a last time in person before they would depart, he had agreed without hesitation. Just when he felt Laura's elbow hit his ribcage, he turned his head to face her and became aware of her displeased expression.

Her brows were furrowed a bit and her mouth formed a thin line, while she folded her arms in front of the chest. "I don't think that's a good idea!"

"Why not sweetie?", he heard her mother ask, but did not dare to avert his gaze from Laura, as she still stared quite pissed at him.

"I really want to start this trip soon", she stated dryly, but when she saw his obviously confused face, she explained, "I don't want to repeat what happened when you guys met the last time! I don't want to be forced to take a plane to another country to find Godric again, if something goes wrong!"

He gulped hard at that statement and averted his face in shame, forgetting that the camera would still capture it. "Oh darling – I'm so sorry for what happened!", her mother suddenly apologized, which attracted his attention, "I can't remember anything, but I want to tell you that I'm sorry for whatever we said Godric! We did not know you and had no night to judge you!"

"You know about that night?", he asked in a disbelieving voice when he realized what she just had said. Had his glamour not worked? Had he not phrased it carefully enough?

"Yes, Laura told us as soon as we gave her a chance to", the woman who looked so much like his lovely young friend answered with a somewhat bitter smile, "I can only imagine what we must have said, that it caused you to take such measures – I hope you'll forgive us!"

Godric looked baffled at the screen before he turned to face Laura with an equally stunned look. She only shrugged and grinned at him, forming her lips to a silent "It worked".

They arrived at Dallas about two hours before sunrise and as he did not want Laura to strain herself, he carried their possessions the short way from the cab to his house. Though she protested as if it was a big deal to transport her duffle bag, it was nothing that took even the slightest effort – and it was not as if he had much to carry on his own. Everything he had taken with him to Shreveport had been the Bonsai she had gifted him with and to ensure that it was taken care of while they were 'on the road' so to say, he had left it there and instructed his son what needed to be done to keep it nourished.

When they prepared themselves for their day rests, it was the first time, that she did not go to sleep in his sleeping quarters while residing at his home. She was just in the next room, but still it was something he had to adjust to – even if they had not shared a bed the last few days either. They were back to 'normality' now and it would take some time until he accepted that this was how things were now. Friends did not share beds after all – at least not, if they intended to stay friends...

* * *

Like Eric had predicted, the expression on Laura's face was priceless, when they arrived at the airport three nights later. As he had purchased two economy class tickets for them online – with her supervising every single move he made – she had concluded they would use those tickets. There would even have been a stopover in Dubai – as if he ever would expose her to such a stressful journey!

When his mischievous son had brought that prank to his mind, he had at first been inclined to give him a scolding hit on the back of his head for such notions. Eric had to endure much more for even less in the past, so he assumed it would not have hurt him overly much – just enough for causing him to let go of such ideas.

But when he had been about to lift his arm, his son had interrupted him with a simple request: "Just think of her beautiful eyes widening in surprise – of her luscious lips parting in awe! Think of the cute little line appearing between her eyebrows when she realizes that you've managed to trick her!"

A knowing smirk had spread on his Viking's face then, as he knew his words had already enticed him. Eric had examined him briefly, before he leant forward to whisper the rest of his prognosis directly into his ear. "Now think of how happy she will be to find out, that she wouldn't have to spend ten long hours in an uncomfortable seat, squashed between strangers, but rather relax in the cushions of your jet's seating area – surrounded only by you... Think of all the ways you could-"

"Stop it Eric!"

He himself had been surprised by the harshness in his tone. Almost embarrassed he averted his gaze and addressed him with a much calmer voice. "I do not have to be a clairvoyant to know what you were about to suggest", he had noted dryly and was not able to suppress a heavy sigh, "You should accept my wish to keep my distance – or at least accept hers!"

"Oh, believe me father, she would-", his son had tried to reason, but he only needed to lift his hand and glare warningly at him to end their discussion.

He had not thought about this conversation much, but Laura's reaction reminded him of Eric's words, as she acted exactly like he had predicted – and just then her eyebrows slightly furrowed to show the thin line he had talked about.

He was not sure if he should be proud of his progeny's observational skills, or upset because he almost knew his Laura better than he did...

"What's with the tickets you've bought?", she asked disbelievingly and with the hint of an accusing tone in her voice, while they approached his jet.

"I gave them away", he told her casually, but could not suppress a grin when her suspicious glare changed to a baffled one, "Two students were quite happy about seeing their families again, without having to spend money on the flight!" Now that he thought about it, he took a mental note to comp things, that were not exactly cheap for most people, more often. It felt good to be a bit altruistic once in a while...

"Well – at least I don't have such a guilty conscience anymore, now that I've seen just _how_ wealthy you are...", she muttered and accepted his outstretched hand, before he helped her to climb the steps up to the cabin.

She had been plagued by multiple headache-attacks and vertigoes the last couple of days and he did not intend to risk her falling down the stairs.

"Wow", she suddenly whispered and stopped in her tracks when they had entered the cabin. It was nothing really fancy in his eyes, but he had never given much thought to such things – the interior served it's purpose by creating a comfortable atmosphere and that was all he needed.

Her eyes roamed over the wood-paneling and the portholes to the cozy seating area, becoming wider the further she looked. "This is beautiful Godric", she whispered in awe, which elicited a soft chuckle from him. This obviously surprised her, because she wheeled around to eye him with a slightly confused expression on her face.

"It's nothing compared to Eric and Pam's jet, but it will do", he informed her with a wink and left her for a second to store their luggage away.

He had been positively surprised to notice that she traveled very light, compared to other women he knew. The heaviest bag was probably her backpack, as she had stored her notebook and two cameras into it – a digital reflex camera her father had bought her for Christmas a few years ago and the analog one her grandfather had earned his money with.

That certainly meant, that she had packed a few lenses as well and of course those electronic devices needed charging equipment too. He was really glad she had allowed him to carry her luggage – he feared she would have tilted backwards as soon as she tried to shoulder it...

Laura was just about to make herself comfortable on the beige cushioned couch, when the two shifters he had hired, entered the cabin, one of them closing the door behind him.

"Good evening Sir! Are you ready to depart?", the woman asked politely and bowed her head slightly to him, the man behind her following her example. With displeasure Godric realized, that both seemed to ignore Laura completely – despite the fact that she had even been kind enough to get up for greeting them.

"We are", he stated coolly and examined them with a reprimanding stare, "But first I think it would be appropriate to introduce yourself to my guest!"

The woman's eyes widened briefly and scurried finally to Laura, before she bowed her head again – this time in an apologetic manner.

"I am sorry Sir – _of course_ we should introduce ourselves!", she admitted in embarrassment, "_This_ is Gerry White – the copilot and steward. If you wish to drink or eat anything, or if you have any questions, you only need to press that button above the seating area – yes, exactly that one – and he will be at your side within a few moments.

"_I _am Anne White. I'll fly you to Istanbul and every other destination you wish me to. Other than what I just told you, we are also your contact persons for the entire length of this journey, should you need anything during the day. We will try to see to your requests with all available recourses, Ms. Freeman."

His Young One seemed a bit baffled by this flood of information, but simply nodded in understanding.

"But please – just call me Laura", was all she asked for at that moment and he could detect a hint of embarrassment in her voice. Godric was not able to suppress the faint smile that forced itself onto his face – she was such a modest one...

"Only if you accept to call us Anne and Gerry", Mr. White finally found his voice as well and smiled at her, while he put his arm around his wife's waist, which she obviously did not exactly approve of – if her sour side-glare at him was any indication. How he always tried to mark his territory in his presence was not very impressive – rather ridiculous...

"Accepted!", Laura chimed with a grin and beamed at the two shifters.

"Well – we will start with the departure-procedure then", Mrs. White informed them factually, "We will take off in a few minutes. Have a good flight!"

Godric liked how she always focused on the necessary matters and this was one of the reasons why she was the pilot – not her husband. He could be a spitfire and was much too lightheaded when it mattered, while his wife always stayed in control and made the right decisions when they were needed the most.

Both shifters nodded a last time at both of them and turned to head to the cockpit then. Laura had already made herself comfortable on the couch again and patted the vacant seat beside her invitingly, when he had obviously examined her lovely appearance a moment too long. He could not help but smile when he sat down beside her, being once again reminded of her innocent nature.

Her clothing revealed less skin than usual, as she wore 'comfy pants' – as she named them. The customary blouse was replaced by one of the cotton shirts she normally wore to sleep.

"Do you think they'll allow me into the cockpit to take a few photographs when the sun comes up?", she asked excited and eyed him hopefully. He could not suppress a chuckle, as he was pleasantly reminded how easy it was to make her happy. If he only could have been with her when she glimpsed the first sun rays...

"Of course they will, Laura", he assured her and leant back in his seat, "It will not be long. Which one of your cameras do you intend to use?"

"I think I'll take both – I should better make use of such an opportunity", she told him thoughtfully and winked at him, "I'd like to get them if you tell me where-"

But he did not let her finish that sentence and had already sprinted to the back, fetching her backpack. He contemplated bringing her only the cameras for a moment, when he picked it up and became aware of its weight again, but then he remembered how she had reacted the last time he had taken something out of her luggage. As he was not keen on incurring her wrath, he abandoned that thought and returned with her whole rucksack.

"-you put it", she ended her sentence dryly and continued with a sour tone, "You know that it's impolite to just disappear when somebody's talking to you?!"

"I had a good reason – you would have given yourself a hernia if you tried to shoulder it!", he told her gently but could not help grinning, when she accepted the bag and immediately started to search for her cameras.

"I will retreat now, Laura – the sun will rise soon", he told her while she pulled her grandfathers camera out of the rucksack, "Should you get tired later: behind this door are several light-tight bunks. Feel free to use whichever you like."

"You sure?", he head her asking when he had already turned to leave and looked over his shoulder at her. She had cocked her head to the side and grinned at him mischievously. Had he just said something wrong?

"Of course, Laura", he confirmed, his confusion blatantly ringing in his voice. But when she smiled at him honestly, he simply shrugged it off. Maybe he had imagined her conspiring expression...

"I hope you will be able to capture the scenes you desire to see", he told her gently, before he vanished in the back to hide from the first sun rays. Almost automatically his body moved him to his usual cabin, where he immediately unclothed and slipped under the blanket.

It was odd how he woke earlier and earlier with every decade, but as soon as the sun was about rise above the horizon, he felt the pull – the desperate need to rest in a dark and safe place. Of course, a plane was by no means safe, but it had to do for now and he trusted Mrs. White to take them safely to their destination.

He had not really fallen asleep yet, when he was suddenly startled by the sound of the door-handle being turned. When he forced one of his eyes open to see what was going on, he saw Laura stumbling inside with her digital camera in her hand. He would have been surprised if it had been one of the Whites, as he had forbad them to enter this part of the jet unless it was an emergency. Still he was a bit baffled to see Laura so soon.

"I had hoped you'd still be awake", she chimed, when she had obviously caught him staring at her. He had absolutely no idea how she had been able to do that, as the little screen of her digital camera was the only light source in this room, but before he could have protested, she sat beside him. "Look at that – isn't it beautiful?"

Baffled he examined her for a moment, inwardly doubting her usually omnipresent empathy, before he forced his body in an upright position. As inconspicuous as possible, he made sure that the blanked hid his lower body properly, before he finally looked at what she had been holding out to him the whole time.

What the screen of her camera showed, was only a tiny picture of what she had seen outside, but it was indeed beautiful. The clouds formed a fluffy blanket, only a few of them towering like mountains like imposing mountains. All was basically held in blue and violet tones, but the edges of each cloud showed a deep orange color, where the sunlight touched it.

When Laura Flipped to the next picture and then the next, the orange tone became more dominant with every scene and when she showed him the last shot, the sky already had a light blue color, while the clouds were colored in a soft yellowish rose.

"These pictures are _amazing_", he admitted and looked up to smile at her, "Thank you for sharing them with me..."

It had been a while since he had seen the sun rise like that. Of course he had watched movie scenes of it when color film had been invented and he had to admit, he had been almost addicted to absorbing those back then. But it soon lost its appeal – after all he would never be able to ever see it in real life and that fact ruined every attempt to enjoy such scenes after some time.

Seeing those pictures now, knowing that they were Laura's work, that she had seen those scenes with her own eyes before she captured them and showed the photographs to him, was something totally different though.

The urge to pull her close, to bury his face in the crook of her neck and to kiss every inch of her glorious body was very, _very_ present at that moment. Only the fact that he was still naked under the blanket and that she would probably not approve of his actions, managed to hold him back.

"It was the least I could have done", she told him, totally serious suddenly and reached for his hand with her free one, "Thank you so much for that experience!"

The last sentence had not been more than a whisper, but he had caught it nonetheless. It warmed him from within to hear her voice such things. She looked so very happy that moment and the fact that he had enabled it, filled him with a joy he had not felt in years.

"I don't know how I will ever be able to make it up to you...", she muttered and lowered the camera to her side again, staring at their still linked hands absentmindedly.

Was the fact that she sat here with him, that she had been willing to make this trip with him, not enough already? How could she think she would ever be in his debt, after she had shared so much of her precious time with him?

"If anything, then _I_ am indebted to _you_ – not the other way around!", he clarified and squeezed her hand gently to get her attention. When she lifted her head to face him with a baffled expression, all he could do was smile at her.

"What kind of twisted logic is that?!", she asked him confused, "You practically lay the world to my feet – you offer to take me wherever I'd like to be – and you think _you're_ in _my_ debt?!"

He chuckled at how she had phrased that and drew her hand up to his lips to lay a gentle kiss on its back. "If it was in my power, I would indeed lay the world to your feet", he admitted with an impish smile, "I wonder how you would look if I did."

"That's not funny Godric, I'm serious!", she told him annoyed and withdrew her hand. First he thought he had accidentally offended her and she was about to leave, but she merely put the camera on the nightstand and lit the lamp installed there (which fortunately spent only a dimmed light), before she faced him again.

"You do so much for me – you literally make my wishes come true!", she pointed out and examined his face almost desperately for a moment, as if she hoped to find an answer for some unspoken question there. "There must be something I can do for you too! You surely have wishes or goals too – maybe I can help you make some come true as well! Please tell me Godric – I'd do anything for you!"

He inhaled sharply at that statement and grit his teeth to avoid his canines to pop out. Was she mad to state something like that? She could not really mean that...

"You should be more careful what you say, Laura", he advised and tried so sound as gentle as possible, but he had trouble to control his emotions appropriately, "Someone else may take advantage of such an offer!"

"Well, that _was_ the intention of that offer!", she stated dryly, "I'd literally do anything for you – just name it and I'll do whatever it is as best as I can."

He stared at her thunderstruck and really contemplated telling her what he wished her to do for a moment. That he wanted her to kiss him like she had kissed that pest on his threshold. That he wished to hear her moan like she had moaned then. That he ached to go much further with her, than she had with any other man before...

But he gulped it down and just kept staring until she sighed and pulled her pants down her legs.

What the hell was she doing there? Had he accidentally voiced any of his thoughts out loud?

"Laura, what-...?", was all he was able to stammer when she suddenly lifted the blanket. Fortunately he was able to hold it down at his side in the last moment and watched bewildered how she slid underneath it, making herself comfortable beside him.

"You said I could use whichever bunk I liked – didn't you?", she reminded him with a grin, when she turned to him and planted her head on top of one of her hands, laying on the cushion.

"Yes, I indeed did", he confirmed, slowly realizing what she was getting at, when she reached back with her hand to turn the light off again. She merely wanted to sleep beside him again.

"Good day, Godric. Have nice dreams", she yawned and he watched as she snuggled into the cushion and pulled the blanket tighter around her body.

Why was it that he suddenly felt kind of disappointed?

* * *

**AN:** hey again :) I hope you liked this Godric-POV chapter - I had some troubles writing it, but now I'm at least partly satisfied with the result. I'm afraid it wouldn't get any better - not with my current English knowledge that is -_-

a big thanks to **galwidanatitud, Guest, WinchesterGirl2975, downbelowgirl, Mr. and Ms. Cuddles** and** Arenola **again! I really appreciate your kind words!

** Guest:** I'm glad you liked the last chapter - I hope this one was well received as well ;) I'm usually quite unsure when it comes to how I characterize Eric and Godric - so I'm very happy that you liked Eric's and Laura's interaction :)

I hope some of you will leave me reviews again - it's really motivating to read your opinions ;)

Thanks for reading! 'Till the next chapter ;)


	15. Can't Get You Out Of My Mind

…

_And I'm hypnotized  
Petrified  
Every time you walk by_

_And I can't get you  
Out of my  
Mind _

_[Aqualung – Can't Get You Out Of My Mind]_

_..._

The first she sensed when she came to, was her hammering head – which wasn't surprising, as the pain was always present if she hadn't taken painkillers (which was something she avoided as long as possible).

What indeed surprised her a bit, was the coolness she felt on some parts of her body. It was a sensation she had come to associate with sleeping next to Godric – something she had missed badly the last couple of days.

Still quite dozy she moved her hand over the cool surface it was lying on, to feel if there was indeed a vampire resting half under her. Obviously she had shifted her body in her sleep and ended with one of her arms wrapped tightly around his torso, gripping his shoulder with her hand. Even one of her legs had slipped over him, clinging to his hips as if she had tried to keep him in place in her sleep (as if he had been able to move while he was dead for the day anyway...).

Her fingers were just gracing the skin of his biceps, where she would have seen his wave-tattoo if there had been any light source in the room, when she suddenly realized, that there was something odd.

She moved her leg carefully for a few inches, but she couldn't for the life of her sense fabric underneath her thigh, where definitely should have been fabric. If anything, she merely felt the soft tickle of hair – could it be, that Godric was _naked_?

Her eyes widened, staring slightly shocked into the dark and she was sure, that also her heartbeat had increased. Slowly her hand worked its way down from his upper arm, over his elbow and the side of his stomach to his hip – where she should have felt the waistband of his boxers.

But there was no waistband.

Gulping, she hesitated for a moment, before her hand trailed even lower, down his hip to his upper thigh – there could still have been a chance, that his shorts just had slipped a bit down.

"Are you looking for something specific?", a dry voice ripped her out of her musings and she immediately pulled her hand back as if she had burned it.

"Well yeah – actually I was", she answered mockingly as soon as she had recovered from the first shock and stared at where she supposed his face to be. A second later the light was turned on and she could see Godric's not very amused face, looking at her with a cocked eyebrow.

"You're naked", she stated then and bit her lip as soon as the words had passed her mouth. Why the hell had she said that?

"Very acutely observed, Laura", he noted with such an arid voice, she felt the urge to gulp and averted her gaze embarrassedly. "I had not expected you to show up in the morning."

"Do you always sleep naked?", she asked surprised, her eyes scurrying back to seek his curiously. Well that would have been an interesting information...

"Yes."

Strike!

"Is _that_ why you wanted to go back to sleeping in separate beds? – Because you had to wear shorts beside me?", she asked him and couldn't suppress the hopeful tone in her voice, "You don't have to do that, you know. I have absolutely no problem if you prefer to sleep naked."

Godric's eyebrows rose in surprise at this obviously unsuspected statement. "You do not?", he asked confused and eyed her as if he wasn't really sure if he could believe her, "I thought it would deter you..."

Laura just chuckled and laid her hand on his chest, tracing his pectoral tattoo with her fingertips once again. "Why would your nakedness put me off?", she asked, still amused and shook her head disbelievingly, while her eyes followed her fingers, "It's not like you're ugly, Godric. I'll probably blush if I ever _see_ you naked, but as long as your male parts are hidden by the blanket, I'm fine."

When she looked up again, she was surprised to find him smirking mischievously at her. "I like to see you blush, Laura..."

Her eyes widened at that statement and she immediately backed away. "Oh no – you won't-"

"Mr. DeGaule, Ms. Freeman – we will come in to land soon. It may get a bit bumpy when we touch the ground", Laura was suddenly interrupted by a loudspeaker announcement – which saved her further embarrassment.

They both dressed in silence, Laura with her back turned to Godric. When she dared to look at him again, he was still smirking at her, while he deliberately closed the last buttons of his shirt. When exactly had he gotten so impish?

Though she had to admit: it suited him in some way...

"There will be someone welcoming us at the airport", he told her gently, but she couldn't fail to note the warning tone in his voice, which caused her to eye him worriedly, "She will help us to stay unnoticed by the King of the Southern Regions for now. I do not exactly like her, but I trust her, as she is a loyal underling of a very influential friend of mine."

"So – essentially you're saying it's possible that she'll be impolite, but I should just ignore it?", she asked carefully, trying to figure out why he told her about this person.

"Exactly – and I apologize a priori for everything she might say", he confirmed and sighed heavily. It was around eight o'clock and they where sitting on the couch again, when the plane hit the ground – which happened very careful and caused Laura to inwardly bless Anne's skills.

She was just concentrating on her steps and trying hard to block her hammering head out, while Godric lead her down the stairs, when an unfamiliar voice caused her to lift her head.

"Well – who would have thought, that Death had gotten himself a pet."

A beautiful woman with gorgeous black hair was standing at the bottom and looking up at Godric with a provoking glare. Laura immediately had a bad feeling when she saw her, but it was probably just because she was so extremely good looking...

"Do not address her like that, Sahar!", Godric demanded in an unusually harsh tone, "She is _not _a_ pet_ – not _mine_ and not _anyone's_! Have I made myself clear?"

The woman's beautifully curved eyebrows rose in surprise while she watched them descend the last few stairs. Laura could hear Anne's and Gerry's steps behind her, but she didn't dare to avert her eyes from the female vampire in front of her.

She didn't trust her an inch...

Her blood-red dress accentuated her curves almost blatantly, but to Laura's pleasant surprise, Godric didn't seem to take notice of her well-formed body. Actually she had never seen him look after any woman, no matter if beautiful or not.

It was odd, now that she thought about it. There had been several really pretty ladies at the ball they had attended, but he had never even taken a glimpse.

Was he even into women? He was over 2000 years old – back then things were different and she was sure she had learned at some point in school, that at least in Greece homosexuality hadn't been something exceptional, but rather customary.

But she hadn't ever seen him look after any men either. Maybe she should simply ask him sometime – when they both weren't eyed by a creepy female vampire that is...

"Of course. If Death says she isn't a pet, she isn't a pet – I got it", she chimed and smirked devilishly at Laura, "But this poses a question: is she claimed?"

Godric's expression darkened noticeably and his grip on her hand became almost painful after that statement. What the hell did _'claimed'_ mean anyway? She wasn't just a toy someone could have bought or something...

"No, she is _not_ – and she will remain unclaimed as she is _under my protection_", he clarified in a dangerously low tone, that made Laura shiver uncomfortably. "Would you please concentrate on the task I asked of you now?"

"Of course", the woman answered and bowed her head submissively, but the smirk still remaining on her face didn't go unnoticed by Laura. "You will be staying at my residence, as it is the only place I can guarantee is not under surveillance – the King very well knows that Jaromar would consider that as an affront."

About half an hour later, her _'residence'_ turned out to be a little palace. The building was geometrically structured around a beautiful, green courtyard in its center. Inside every single wall was adorned with ornate mosaics, leaving Laura baffled by their creator's skill.

To her surprise, Godric told the dubious female vampire that they would share a room – so either he had changed his mind and _'trusted'_ her as much as she did now, or her revelation that she wouldn't mind if he slept naked had tipped the balance. Either way, when the woman showed them their room, Laura was once again stunned by the beauty of their accommodation.

The tiny tiles of the mosaics were held in white, blue, yellow and orange tones, showing rough waters – supposedly the Mediterranean Sea – in the setting sun. Two big windows made for fresh night air in the room and a huge four poster bed of dark, carved wood stood in its center.

The only thing that bothered her a bit, was the fact, that there was obviously no bathroom attached to their sleeping quarters, but she supposed she'd find out where to bath and do her human deeds soon enough...

Godric took her out to the Topkapı Sarayı, the Sultan-Ahmed-Mosque and the Ayasofya the same night. He had put a hooded sweater on to disguise his appearance, as he told her it might get unpleasant if the wrong people got wind of his current location. It wouldn't really get dangerous, he assured her, but still it would be better to avoid a confrontation...

They started their tour with a walk through the Palace where Laura marveled more at the artistically embellished buildings and beautifully painted tiles than the exhibition pieces themselves (though they were oftentimes fit with huge jewels and crafted of only the most expensive materials).

Before they moved on to visit the Ayasofya right next to the Topkapi Palace, they stopped at a little restaurant nearby. Laura's stomach had made itself felt quite loudly, so they took the time to sate their hunger – both of them. Godric only drank True Blood, but she was happy that she hadn't been required to beg him to this time.

Though in tiny steps, they at least made progress...

By the time they went inside the Ayasofya it was nearly two o'clock in the morning and when they finally arrived at the Blue Mosque it was well past three.

Both buildings had been impressive in their own way – the Ayasofya because of its age, the Sultan-Ahmed-Mosque because of its breathtaking architecture and beauty. Laura didn't mind that they had visited them during the nighttime, as she considered it improbable, that it could have looked more beautiful during the day.

The lighting had been amazingly well done.

Particularly bright spots that provided a sun-like light where directed at the huge windows from the outside, while only dim chandeliers lightened the buildings inside. It looked like it would have in daylight, Laura supposed. If not, it at least couldn't have been much better – and having Godric as her guide, telling her everything about those sights, was definitely worth some deductions.

The only thing that had bothered her a bit, was that Godric seemed tense the whole night, examining their surroundings every few minutes, as if he thought someone had been following them.

When they finally returned to their residence that night, Laura's feet felt heavy like lead and while her headache had subsided after she had taken an analgesic, she had troubles to keep her balance again. It was only a matter of time, till she'd have her next seizure...

As soon as they entered the front door to Sahar's little palace, she was at their side smirking devilishly as ever at them. "The Hammām is ready for you", she told them with a syrupy voice, "I can also call for the Tellak if you need his services, but I suppose you'll prefer to wash each other..."

Godric's piercing glare was almost murderously directed at her when he growled a "The Tellak will not be needed" out between his gritted teeth. The female vampire didn't seem intimidated at all and merely smiled synthetically at them, while she took the lead to wherever they were heading.

Laura had absolutely no idea what a _'Hammām'_ or a _'Tellak'_ was, but it obviously had something to do with bathing, so she supposed she'd finally show them the bathroom.

When they entered the room that was apparently their destination, a wave of hot, damp air hit her before she could even have thought of inspecting her surroundings. When she had recovered from the first shock, she could glimpse a nice little pool in the back, but in the rooms center – and therefore supposedly more important – a round pedestal jutted out of the ground like a little plateau.

As every other room, this bath was completely coated with mosaics – even the platform in the center. But though she intently looked for them, Laura could neither spot a shower, nor a bathtub – the pool in the back couldn't really have had that purpose, could it?

"I'll grand you some privacy now", she heard the woman tell them, before she turned to watch her leave, shutting the door behind her. Laura stared at it for a few moments, before her gaze slowly wandered back to the towels, obviously prepositioned for them.

"I have absolutely no clue what's going on here", she admitted confused and sought Godric's gaze, hoping for a reaction she could have gotten an idea from. But he only sighed heavily and pinched the bridge of his nose in a frustrated manner, closing his eyes in that process.

"This is a _Hammām_ – a Turkish bathhouse, Laura", he explained with still closed eyes and a slightly trembling voice, that indicated he had troubles controlling his anger. She just wondered _why_ he was so upset...

"It is an important part of Turkish culture", he told her, a bit calmer now and opened his eyes to look searchingly into hers, "Usually a _Tellak_ – a bath keeper of sorts – is responsible for the washings. He forms a soaped towel to a pouch and swings it until foam emerges through the fabric. Then he rubs the bodies clean with this foamed towel – I can show it to you if you want."

A bit surprised by this offer and not really understanding the process entirely, Laura nodded, curious how exactly he intended to show her.

He immediately zipped to the towels then, grabbing one and vanished for a moment, only to appear beside the sinks on the other side of the room, where he obviously rubbed the soap into it. When he returned to her side, he had already formed it to the pouch he had talked about and after he had swung it for a moment, she saw the foam appearing on its surface.

"The towel has a peeling effect, while the soap cleans. Afterwards the body is washed with either hot or cold water. Some people ask the _Tellak_ to give them a massage then, but that is not a _must_", he explained and held the towel out to her, so she could touch the fluffy foam. After she had tipped her finger onto it, a bit stuck to it and she examined how the tiny bubbles slowly burst one after the other.

"So – does this _Tellak_ see many naked people then, or is there some sort of attire to wear?", she asked, while she still watched the foam vanishing from her skin. Only when she heard Godric chuckle softly, she lifted her gaze to look curiously at him.

"Usually people are clad in a towel. Women normally only allow him to wash their backs and attend to their front themselves", he explained with a smile.

"This towels?", Laura asked curiously, while she approached the piles that had been laid out for them and lifted one of them, unfolding it.

"Yes – those towels", he confirmed and tilted his head, looking searchingly at her. He seemed to hesitate for a moment, before he continued, "If you wish me to leave, I can bath later – the sun will not rise for about two hours, so there is still plenty of time."

Laura looked at the towel in her hand for a moment and thought about his phrasing. It indicated, that it wasn't truly his intention to leave, so he obviously wanted to bath with her.

A smile played around her lips at that thought and she turned her head to face Godric again, who still looked expectantly at her.

"You seem like a very competent _'Tellak'_ – I'd be an idiot if I blew my chance of a thorough washing, wouldn't I?", she quipped and winked at him, before she changed to a serous tone, "But you'll have to promise me not to sneak a peek while I change!"

"As you wish, Laura", he stated, but the faint smirk adorning his lips when he turned around deliberately, didn't really reassure her.

She glimpsed a few times over her shoulder, while she unclothed and during the process she simultaneously tried to hide her body with the towel nonetheless. But when she checked for the fourth time if he kept his eyes directed at the opposite side of the room, she blushed deeply.

He had obviously decided to change for himself and just when she had looked over her shoulder, he had slipped his shorts down, allowing her an unrestricted view of his perfectly shaped backside.

She hurriedly concentrated on draping the towel around her body, but didn't dare to turn around or say anything when she was finished, as she certainly was still beet red.

"You may look at me again – I am covered now", she heard him chuckle and couldn't help but roll her eyes at the situation. Of course he must have realized her faux pas – the universe would have been too kind to spare her that embarrassment...

Reluctantly she turned around – with surely still red cheeks – and approached the platform Godric was gesturing at. "Lay down", he told her gently and nodded towards the pedestal in front of them.

Hesitantly she climbed on top of it and looked over her shoulder to seek advise if she did something wrong. But when Godric just nodded reassuringly, she positioned herself on all fours before she lowered her body onto the quite warm tiles.

"Try to bare your back now", he ordered with a soft voice and without hesitation she loosened the towel around her body, until it was loose enough to push it down to her hips. As she was lying on her front, he wouldn't see it anyway. When she rested her head on her crossed arms, she watched him approach, hopping on top of the platform as well until he kneeled over her.

When the towel first touched her, it was very soft and felt more like a caress than the peeling he had talked about. But after a while Godric used more pressure and the washing got an almost massaging character. She couldn't suppress a soft sigh when he rubbed he fabric up her spine. It felt so soothing – and hell had the last few weeks been troublesome at times! She was in dire need of some relaxation.

When she heard something click, she didn't even bother to open her eyes, as she was currently on cloud nine and not even sure if it hadn't been her ears, playing her a trick again. What could have clicked there anyway?

"Your muscles seem tense", Godric's low voice reached her ears and though it sounded as alluring as ever, she wasn't really able to appreciate it, as she still concentrated solely on the fabric brushing up and down her back. She just hummed affirmatively and hoped it would be enough as a reply to his statement.

As she felt warm water being poured onto her back, she inwardly cursed. This probably meant the washing procedure was over already...

"Would you like me to massage you?", he asked and because she could neither feel the towel nor warm water anymore, she supposed he expected a real answer this time. "Oh yes – please", she almost begged, missing the feeling of the towel on her back and before she really comprehended what she had said, the rough fabric had been replaced by strong, schooled fingers.

Now her sighs started to almost sound like moans, but she was too fuzzy-headed to give a damn. It felt so _good_...

"Your fingers are warm...", she muttered between two of those moan-sighs and relished the feeling of his skilled hands kneading her tense muscles.

"Our bodies absorb warmth quite fast – they usually have the temperature of our surroundings", he told her with a soft voice and for a moment she had the impression, as if his words had sounded a bit lisped. But clouded as her thoughts were she didn't elaborate on that particular one overly much...

She didn't realize that he had opened her towel completely, until she felt his hands kneading her buttocks – and even that information took some time to sink in, as it felt even better than the massage of her back had!

"What are you doing?!", she asked shocked and pulled her torso up on her elbows, looking at him over her shoulder. And that was exactly the moment where the details she had peripherally gathered during her treatments, suddenly formed the bigger picture like puzzle pieces fitted together. The click, the lisping…

It was the first time she saw his fangs – and she was _mesmerized_.

Godric's expression seemed as shocked as hers had been, when he finally met her gaze and he immediately let go of her. "Please forgive me, Laura", he whispered, "I should not have crossed that line."

But she didn't give a damn about her naked butt right now. Her eyes were still glued to his fangs and before her head could have held her back, she had moved in a crouching position right in front of him and was examining them up close.

"They're beautiful", she whispered in awe and lifted her arm to trail a finger down one of his canines. But before she really could have touched it, Godric's hand had wrapped itself around her wrist, keeping hers at bay.

"They are deadly. And very sensitive...", he countered and stared at her with a look she couldn't really interpret. His eyes seemed much darker than usual, as his pupils were dilated and they stared at her as if he didn't dare to look anywhere else.

"They may be deadly, but only if you want them to", she pointed out and tried to wiggle her hand out of his grip to complete her task, but he wouldn't let go.

"I think you do not understand, Laura", he growled and averted his head, his expression giving away, that he had to force himself to do so, "I am already on the verge – especially now, with you in this position. If you touch my teeth now, I am afraid I would-"

"Oh my god!", Laura cried out in shock when she finally realized the state she was in and tried to cover her body as effectively as possible with her hands, until she had draped the towel around it again. "I'm _so_ sorry Godric – I didn't think. I was so dazed by this pleasant massage that I completely forgot that I'm naked..."

"_You_ do not need to apologize. _I_ have to."

Only when Laura dared to look at him again, she recognized the pained expression on his face while he stared at his balled fists. She carefully put her hand on top of one of them, gently loosening his fingers one by one, while he only kept staring at her movements.

"You don't have to apologize – I enjoyed it. I was just a bit shocked, that's all", she told him while she reached for his other hand, repeating the procedure again. "I think I owe you a washing and a massage – you should make yourself comfortable on the tiles, their warmth is really soothing and you look like you'd need some relaxation..."

She was just about to get up, as she wanted to prepare a fresh towel for Godric, when he gently gripped her wrist again, holding her back.

"Take the same I took – there is still plenty of soap on it", he told her and picked said towel up to hand it to her. She accepted it with a surprised expression, but nodded affirmative before she gestured him to make himself comfortable.

Like her before, he laid his body flat on the warm tiles of the platform and crossed his arms to rest his head on them. She doubtfully looked at the towel in her hand for a moment, but when she imitated his movements from earlier, the foam soon appeared on it's surface and a smile spread on her lips.

At least this part had been easier than she thought.

A bit hesitantly she positioned herself beside Godric, crouching over him like he had done, and touched the fabric to his back carefully. First she soaped his shoulders, then she slowly trailed down his spinal tattoo before she attended to his sides. When she finally dared to wash his shoulder blades as well, she deliberately left the scar on his back out. She supposed it wouldn't hurt him, as it had obviously healed a long time ago, but she wasn't sure if it wouldn't still be unpleasant for him.

"You can brush over the branding as well, Laura. I do not mind", his gentle voice ripped her out of her musings and when she looked up at him, she realized, that he examined her out of the corner of his eye. She just nodded with a caught expression and bit on her lip, when she trailed the towel featherlight over said part of his skin.

When she found that she had rubbed his back thoroughly enough, she grabbed the carafe beside the platform, Godric had obviously used to wash the soap off her skin. She tentatively sticked a finger into the water to see if it was warm enough and when it still felt warmer than her body temperature, she slowly poured the water over his back.

"Do you want me to massage you too?", she asked hesitantly, "I'm surely not as skilled as you, but I would try my best."

"If this is an offer, I will gladly accept", he muttered and his voice sounded dazed like she supposed hers had in the same situation. His eyes were closed again and he seemed to be on the verge to falling asleep. She grinned and started to work her thumbs down his spine in circling movements, applying pressure but not too much.

"You never told me about the tattoo on your back", she stated matter-of-factly and looked up at his face to see if there was any reaction.

"It's a sea-serpent", he muttered and moaned when she reached his lower back, which caused her to pay extra attention to that spot then. He seemed to be particularly tense in that region, but after she had massaged his muscles a while, she felt them relaxing and moved up his sides.

"Does it have some meaning too?", she asked carefully, while she trailed the outlines of his shoulder blade, applying a bit more pressure to get under the bone. "Just strength", he mumbled, obviously not up for lengthy speeches and Laura just smiled at the effect her fingers had on him.

Never before had she seen him so extremely relaxed. It was nice to know how to get him into such a state, if she wanted him to...

"I suppose this one was not something you received voluntarily", she whispered when she brushed her fingers tenderly over the scar she had tried to ignore before. Though it had long been healed, it still looked painful...

"It means that I was a slave once", she heard Godric say then and looked up in surprise to face him. She hadn't suspected him to tell her about it, as she supposed it had something to do with the part of his past, he tried to forget. At least she would try to forget having been branded...

His head still rested on his arms, but his eyes looked intently at her. The dazed state he had been in was obviously gone already...

"I wish someone would have been as tender as you back then", he stated and averted his gaze, looking in the distance with a blank expression. "It would definitely have hurt less."

"I wish I could have been there for you then", she told him honestly, but in such a low voice that he probably wouldn't have understood her if he hadn't been a vampire. She caressed his scarred skin a last time before she withdrew her hand and bit on her bottom lip for a moment. "Do you feel relaxed enough now?"

His eyes immediately scurried back to her and suddenly there was an impish sparkle in them, as if her question had just brought something to his mind. Did she say something wrong?

"Yes, but I think it is time to cool down now, do you not agree?", he asked with a grin, while he shifted his body to the side, leaning his head on his elbow. Fortunately he had wrapped the towel tightly around his hips, but though she had already spend some days beside him – in his half naked glory – she hadn't really become accustomed to even the sight of his gorgeous torso yet.

When Laura only nodded hesitantly his grin grew even wider, causing her to worry a bit. What the hell was he up to?

"Would you like to tick one of your scores tonight?", he asked further, but as Laura still didn't understand what he was getting at, she simply lifted her eyebrows, eyeing him confused. He just gestured to the side and when her gaze followed his arm, it reached the little pool.

"I still don't get it – you want to swim?", she tried to figure his statements out and looked back and forth between the water and his face.

"You told me you wanted to go skinny dipping", he reminded her and sat up like her, his grin still present but almost a smirk now, "And someone told me it does not count if you do something like that alone – so I volunteer as your witness!"

She blushed deeply, when she finally realized what he was getting at and her mouth automatically fell open. "I had more thought of a lake – at night – maybe in heavy fog...", she muttered, when she had recovered enough from her shock to respond. She cringed at the thought of exposing her body in front of him again and averted her head, unable to look into his eyes at the moment – this situation was much too embarrassing...

When she heard him chuckle, she bit on her bottom lip and just wished the earth might open up before her. She really would have liked to have an escape plan that actually would have worked with a vampire...

"I already saw you naked, Laura – just about forty minutes ago, to be precise", he reminded her gently and closed up to her. Even before she felt his fingers on her chin, she knew he would force her to look at him, but that knowledge alone didn't spare her the embarrassment to face him again.

"I will not forget that sight so easily, therefor a repetition will do no further harm", he tried to reason and her already red cheeks turned an even deeper shade.

"Please Godric, stop it", she whispered, "I've embarrassed myself enough for one night..."

He still held her chin lifted upwards, but as her eyes were stubbornly directed to the side, she managed to avoid looking at his face nonetheless. Shortly after she heard him sigh, he let go of her and backed off again, which she instantly used to avert her face once more.

"I do not see it like that, Laura", he told her in such a low voice, she involuntarily leant towards him, to hear him better, "But I understand that you do not wish to do this with me."

When she whirled around to face him again, a bit worried by the slightly hurt tone in his voice – or maybe she had just imagined that? – she saw him smiling at her. But it was a fake smile, that didn't reach his eyes – she almost felt offended, that he obviously thought it would convince her...

"No – that's not it!", she immediately clarified, but stopped a moment to contemplate how she should explain herself, before she simply opted for the simple truth, "I'm not ready for that one yet – simple as that. And I really would like to do this in an actual lake, you know..."

She had always had a lake in mind, when she had thought of that particular score on her list – and besides, she really didn't want him to see her naked in such a well lit room and unprepared as she was...

"Very well, then a lake it shall be", he answered gently, the corners of his lips twitching slightly upwards, indicating a real smile now, "But I still need to cool down."

Before she could have protested or covered her eyes, she heard a splash and looked startled to the pool, where an astoundingly boyish looking vampire leant over its edge. Drops of water ran down from his wet hair over the smooth skin of his face.

"It is pleasantly refreshing – you should try it too" he suggested with a grin and winked at her. This sneaky vampire – trying to coax her into following him into that oversized tub...

"Thanks, but I've always been on the easily freezing side – I prefer warm and cozy!"

* * *

When they returned to their room – after Godric had cooled down enough – the old-fashioned window shutters had already been closed, providing the dark environment a vampire'd need to rest.

As Laura didn't really trust Sahar, she made sure that they would remain closed, by sliding two of the ribbons she sometimes used to bind her braids through the handles on the inside and knotted them together tightly. She had tried to do this as unobtrusive as possible, but as it took her a few movements on each window shade, Godric had taken notice of her doings and was at her side with a cocked eyebrow, when she pulled on the fourth ribbon to make sure it would stand some pressure.

With a sigh she turned to the still half naked vampire beside her and explained, what was anyway obvious in her opinion. "They probably wont hold if anyone tries to forcefully open them, but the attempt alone will hopefully be loud enough to wake me – so I could at least pull the blanket over you, before trying to put up some resistance..."

During her little speech she had realized how idiotic her idea sounded and averted her gaze in embarrassment, blushing deeply. Trying to avoid his response as long as possible, she hurried to her duffle bag, her path only lit by he little lamp on the bedside table, where she frantically searched for a simple shirt and fresh panties.

Only because of the shadow he shortly cast on her and the sound of fabric being moved, she recognized that Godric had obviously decided to go to bed already. She was glad that he refrained from commenting on her dump move to keep him save – after all he trusted Sahar, so she should probably do the same...

Again Laura sighed deeply, before she took a glimpse over her shoulder to make sure that he wasn't looking into her direction, before she quickly pulled the panties up her legs, the towel still covering her body. As it was in its right place, she checked on Godric again, but when his back still faced to her, she loosened the towel and let it drop to the floor, before she slipped into her shirt hurriedly.

Happy about how smooth this had worked, she rounded the bed and crawled under the blanket. Other than she had thought Godric was still awake, eyeing her every move, his intense gaze even sticking to her, when she had found a comfortable position.

"You should not worry so much about me...", he whispered suddenly and lifted his hand to cup her cheek, caressing its skin with his thumb. She was a bit taken aback by that action and just eyed him surprised, until she realized that he probably referred to her attempts at securing their room.

"Don't you worry about me as well sometimes?", she asked carefully and robbed a bit closer to him, which elicited a soft chuckle from him.

"Of course I do."

"Then don't be a hypocrite!"

He seemed surprised by her response for a moment, but wrapped an arm around her, pulling her even closer. Immediately her hands found their way around his body as well, hugging him back as if her life depended on it.

Not worrying about him? What did he think he was to her?

* * *

The next evening Godric was already sitting fully dressed beside her on the edge of the bed and gently shook her shoulder to wake her, when she came to.

"I am sorry to disturb your slumber Little One, but I would like to leave this city behind rather sooner than later", he apologized and helped her getting up before he urged her to put the lazy pants on, he had prepared for her. Still quite dozy, it took a while for his words to sink in.

"So there really had someone been following us yesterday?!", she realized when they left their room and hurried through the building. Obviously their luggage had already been taken care of, because she had neither seen it in their chamber when they left, nor did Godric seem as if there was anything else to do – beside leaving the building as fast as possible.

"Yes indeed, Laura", he admitted before they walked through the front door and got into a car, that obviously had already been waiting for them. After he had instructed the driver to head to the airport, he continued to explain in a low voice, "I am sorry I did not mention it yesterday, but as soon as we reached the surroundings of Sahar's residence, our follower was gone – so I believe she spoke the truth and the King really respects her as one of Jaromar's underlings. I did not want to make you worry, but thought it best, if we left the city as fast as possible. Mr. and Mrs. White are already waiting for us."

And really: as soon as they had sat down in the seating area of Godric's comfortable jet, she felt the plane speed up, before it took off. They were obviously flying east, as she could see the still slightly brighter sky, where the sun had set in the opposite direction.

"So we're going to fly a loop to Greece now?", she asked to figure out, if Godric wanted to take the route they initially had planned. As far as she remembered they had intended to stay a few more days in Istanbul, but if it would cause them trouble it was definitely better to leave.

"I am afraid not", he sighed, visibly uncomfortable with the situation and glanced out of the window, down at the brightly-lit city beneath them, "As you told me Greece had not even been on your list in the first place, I thought it was better if we skipped it. It is part of the Southern Regions as well and unfortunately the King of those lands is not exactly fond of me – we had a few arguments about the meanings of _'mine' _and_ 'his'_ and he never accepted that I had had the final word back then..."

Laura just nodded understandingly and took a glimpse out of the window as well, spotting Istanbul in it's nightly glory and the well-lit suspension bridge, connecting the European with the Asian continent. She had to admit, that she was a bit sad, that they hadn't had the time to make a little boat trip or visit some places on the Asian side – just so she could have said she'd been in Asia already – but if they weren't safe here, there was no sense in staying.

"It's really no problem for me, if we skip Greece, Godric – please don't look so very disappointed", she tried to cheer him up and smiled the most reassuring smile she was able to give him at that moment. It caused her to shudder when she thought about the things, a person like the King might do to others, if he was upset about something. To her, he sounded like a little kid with too much power, so she probably had to thank Godric that he tried to avoid him as much as possible.

"Are we flying directly to Odessa then?", she asked curiously and continued with another question that had arisen the night before, "Is _'Jaromar'_ the one you're going to meet there? – I'm sorry if I'm too nosy, but I'd like to know a bit more about him, as he seems to be a fried of yours, you really trust in..."

The quite uneasy expression on Godric's face turned to a more relaxed one immediately and when he looked back at her, there was even a small smile playing around his lips.

"You're an attentive listener, Laura", he stated and shifted in his seat, leaning his arm on the backrest and facing her fully, "We will indeed be paying Jaromar a visit – I am already curious how you two will get along. I hope you will like him, as he is one of my oldest friends – one that actually dared to express his displeasure about some of my actions... But we will fly to Odessa _tomorrow_ – we still have something to do here, as the city of Istanbul was not the reason why I brought you to Turkey."

"It was not?", she asked baffled and lifted her eyebrows in surprise, "Mind to fill me in why we are here then?"

It was kind of cute of him that he tried to surprise her whenever he could, but slowly it started to make her feel a bit clueless – and that was not exactly a feeling she fancied much. But when she saw the mirth shining in Godric's eyes, she couldn't help but forget about her little huff and smiled at him instead.

How could a simple glance at him change her mood so drastically? Her hormones were obviously getting the better of her – it should have been a crime to be so good-looking. How was anyone supposed to keep a clear head beside him?

"We will be ticking one of the scores off your list in the morning", he told her with a smile and a funny feeling spread in her belly when she became aware, that this smile was solely for her.

His words on the other hand, made her feel a bit uneasy. Did this mean they were going to a lake now? Would she have to go skinny dipping with him?

Apparently he recognized her distress, because his soft chuckle ripped her out of her musings. "It has nothing to do with the conversation we had last morning", he assured her with a wink, obviously reading her easily like a book, "Cappadocia is a very special area on the Turkish territory. It is known for its characteristic, craggy scenery – which is why it is such a popular place for balloon trips."

Her mouth immediately formed a surprise 'oh', before it imitated Godric's, giving him a bright smile. She definitely hadn't seen that coming – and it was a really pleasant surprise, she had to admit!

"Wow, that sounds exciting – so I'll be hovering above Cappadocia in the morning?", she asked hopefully, to make sure she'd understood him right. When he simply nodded reassuringly, she continued babbling about the scenery she would be able to capture in the slowly appearing sunlight, with long shadows and orange and red tones where the light touched the rocks...

The landing was as unspectacular as their next residence was, though she supposed this impression was due to the beauty of their previous one. It was a light-tight room in the basement of one of the hotels in the area and somehow reminded her of the suite in Hotel Carmilla. But all that really mattered for Laura, was that Godric would be sharing a room with her again – if was almost childish how happy that simple fact made her...

They spent the night mostly attending to Laura's needs – first eating a fancy dinner at the hotel's restaurant (well _she_ was eating, he was drinking), then strolling to a nearby village, they had heard would be selling fruits and spices during the night as well, as there was a growing clientele of vampires interested in the scents of these goods.

When they returned to their room to wash the dust off, a night spent outside in this arid area entailed, she had to admit that her thoughts trailed longingly back to the '_Hammām_' in Sahar's residence, while she soaped her skin with the luffa she always used. It had been a really pleasant experience to be so close to Godric...

By the time it was half past five, they had arrived in a place called _'Goreme'_, where Anne had already readied a balloon for them. Laura was a bit worried when Godric stepped inside the basket with her, as he had told her she would see the sun rising from above. But she supposed he knew what he did.

Maybe they'd make a little stopover on one of those mountaintops – or he was indeed able to fly by himself, as he had mentioned the day she better not thought about...

Gerry was nowhere to be seen when they took off, but Laura supposed he had had enough flying for one day already. She absentmindedly wrapped her jacket a bit tighter around her body, when the morning breeze made her shiver slightly, but enjoyed the view they had in the gradually brightening atmosphere.

Both of her camera bags were positioned to her feet, while both cameras were already dangling from her neck. She would definitely not let this opportunity be waisted and only start searching for her equipment, when the scene would have been perfect already. She'd be ready when the right moment would arise – like her grandfather would have been!

"I hope you will like it", she heard Godric whisper in her ear and shivered again – this time because he was so close, she felt his breath on her skin. Did he know how much he put her off her stride? He definitely wouldn't be able to overhear her erratic heartbeat, that much was sure...

"It will be the greatest present anyone ever made me", she assured him softly, deliberately trying to ignore the fact, that he had put his hand around her waist. When she took a glimpse at his profile from the side, he was looking into the distance with a soft smile on his face.

"It already looks so beautiful", he muttered, obviously more to himself than to her, "I wonder what it looks like in daylight..."

Laura didn't respond anything to that, as she supposed everything would have been the wrong thing to say. All she dared to do was reaching for his other hand, which rested on the basket's railing and softly squeezing it reassuringly. She couldn't imagine what it was like, not having been able to see the sun rise for over 2000 years, but she supposed it sucked...

When the horizon started to turn the first shades of orange, she spotted a hawk flying beside them, which seemed to stick to them. He even rested on the basket beside Anne once, before he lifted his wings again to spy on the area beneath them, never leaving their side. Laura took several pictures of the beautiful bird and though neither Anne nor Godric seemed to be overly impressed, she was very happy that she had gotten an animal like that in front of her lens.

"I think it would be better if you returned to the hotel soon", she suggested worriedly, when she became aware of how bright the sky already was. It was just a matter of minutes until the sun would appear on the horizon in its bright glory.

Godric nodded, with one of these unnecessary fake smiles plastered on his face and hopped onto the basket's railing. Laura had watched his action with a shocked expression, until she reminded herself, that he had mentioned something about being able to fly.

"I'll be waiting for your return", he told her and caressed her cheek with the back of his fingers, before he jumped off the edge. Hadn't she seen his blurry silhouette heading south in a speed she wasn't able to follow with her eyes, she would have thought he'd jumped to death.

After she had taken a deep breath to calm down from this momentary shock, she immediately activated her father's camera and set it to video-mode. Godric wouldn't be able to witness the sunrise in person, but at least he would be able to see it at all!

Laura asked Anne to assist her, holding the digital camera still, whenever she used her grandfather's to take photographs. She could never be sure if it had been a good shot until she got the film developed, but she supposed this uncertainty was one of the factors, why analog cameras were popular up to this day.

If she was being honest, she had not really had the time to enjoy the sunrise, as she should have been, because her only concern was, if she held the camera still enough or if she hadn't paned to another spot accidentally, while handing it over to Anne and concentrating on her grandfather's for a moment.

When the first yawn escaped Laura's mouth, the woman beside her just smiled sympathetically at her and pulled on one of the strings, dangling from above. As it appeared it opened a vent in the balloon, because the soon lost height and descended to Goreme again.

"Did you enjoy the trip Laura?", the always so very polite blonde asked her carefully, while she helped her putting the cameras back into their bags.

"It was beautiful – the scenery reminds me of stalagmites somehow – erupting out of nowhere", Laura admitted with a chuckle, but continued in a serious tone after a moments hesitation, "I just wished Godric could have seen it too..."

Anne put her hand on her shoulder motherly and softly squeezed it. "I am sure Mr. DeGaul will be happy about your recordings as well", she assured Laura, her blue eyes somehow reminding her of her fathers, as they fixated her with this convinced expression, "And if I may remind you: he did not initiate this for himself, but only for _you_."

Laura involuntarily blushed at that statement and was happy that they landed in that moment, because Anne was too busy to catch it. By the time she helped her climb out of the basket, she realized that a car was already waiting for them.

Back at the hotel, Gerry – who had been their driver – and Anne wished her a good rest and disappeared upstairs to their room, while she descended absentmindedly to hers.

She was a bit nervous to face Godric again, as she hadn't been able to get the previous morning's events out of her mind, since she had been showering. It somehow felt odd to be near him now, as she had caught herself more than once longing for his touch again.

She knew she'd fallen head over heels for him, quite some time ago. This experience the morning before – feeling his gentle touch, being allowed to touch him as well – had been something she'd first considered as a precious gift of sorts. He had even told her about the branding on his shoulder blade, something she hadn't dared to hope he would ever talk about...

But the more she thought about it, the more she wished it had never happened. How would she be able to maintain this charade in the future, if she longed for his closeness every wake minute? How should she play the _'friend'_ when she wanted to be so much more to him?

Sighing heavily, she approached the door to their room and stopped in front of it for a moment. She had to pull herself together before she faced him.

He was an over two millennia old vampire – for God's sake! There had certainly been much prettier and more intelligent women – and men – in his life – and none of them had managed to keep him interested in them to this day.

He'd never see her the way she wanted him to. She had known that from the beginning and had thought she'd be able to deal with it. If anything he'd only pity her, maybe even meet her desires just because he felt sorry for her – a pathetic little human, preparing herself to die...

But she wouldn't need his pity.

Inhaling deeply, she tucked a strand of her unruly hair behind the ear before she entered the room. Godric was sitting on the foot end of the bed and eyed her almost suspiciously, probably aware that she had been standing a few moments in front of the door, before opening it.

"Are you feeling alright Laura?", he asked concerned and was at her side immediately, lifting her head with the usual gentle grasp on her chin. She bit on her bottom lip for a moment, but nodded hesitantly.

"Everything is fine – it was beautiful Godric", she told him and made an effort to smile at him, but it probably looked as faked as it felt, "Do you want to see it?"

He eyed her searchingly for a moment, but let go of her chin then and nodded silently. Glad about the opportunity to distract her nagging thoughts, Laura immediately hurried to the flat screen opposite the bed and plugged the necessary cables into the connections of TV and camera, before she pressed the play button to show him the video she had recorded.

When she peeked over her shoulder to watch his reaction, he seemed surprised for a second, but the familiar emotionless mask fell into place soon after that. With his eyes glued to the screen, he slowly approached the bed again and sank down on it's edge.

Laura closed up to him hesitantly, making herself comfortable beside him and watched the video with him, as she hadn't really paid much attention to the beautifully changing sky when she had really been there.

Every once in a while, she sneaked a peek at him from the corner of her eye, but he sat there like an ice statue, staring at the screen without so much as batting his eyelashes even once.

When the recording had ended and the TV showed it's usual blue screen, Laura sat silently beside him for a few moments, not really aware how to react now.

Had he liked it? Or had it been some sort of affront to record the sun rise and show it to him? He was a vampire after all – maybe there was some sort of etiquette guide she hadn't been aware of – like '_Photographs are OK, but recordings are not'_ or something...

His face still didn't reveal the slightest hint of what he was thinking and she was becoming uneasier by the minute. Was he angry at her now? Had she accidentally insulted him?

"I know it's nowhere near the real experience, but I thought you'd like to see it...", she muttered apologetically. Her eyes were directed at her interlaced hands in her lap and she bit hesitantly on her lip before she continued. "I'm sorry if it-"

"Stop it", he demanded gently and put a single finger to her lips, making her shiver again. How those gentle fingers had felt on her bare back – and on her bottom... When she dared to lift her head, she finally became aware of the warm expression in his eyes and felt relief embracing her. "It was wonderful. _You_ are wonderful."

She could have sworn her heart had skipped a beat at that sentence and caught herself holding her breath. Had he really just said she'd be _'wonderful'_?

"Thank you, Laura."

When his face suddenly started approaching hers, her heart obviously tried to compensate for the lost beat, by accelerating its erratic throbs. She felt herself panic when his lips where only inches away from her own and a hundred thoughts bubbled up inside her head – was this really just happening? How should she react? Would it be too much to wrap her arms around his neck?

But when he suddenly changed direction to plant a chaste kiss on her cheek, this anticipating excitement immediately changed into utter disappointment.

_Of course_ he'd just kiss her on the cheek! Why the hell had she thought for even one second he would go for her lips?!

* * *

**AN:** Hey there - I should have learned for exams tomorrow, but I was much too motivated to write this chapter ;) I hope you liked reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it :D

thanks to **Royal Ember, Jmck22, downbelowgirl, galwidanatitud, WinchesterGirl2975, jcanderson33, Arenola, ****isis. mama **and** LittleMissNaive **for your lovely reviews! You're responsible if I fail the examinations because your motivating words almost forced me to write ;)

Wow - this story is over 100k words now o.O I'd never thought it would take on such scales - even when finished - and I'm still nowhere near the end ^^' I hope you had as much fun reading as I had writing it and will keep following the story, as it probably will still take _some_ time to finish it ;)

Thanks for reading and till the next chapter ;)


	16. I Never Feel the Bite, Only Its Missing

_..._

_When I close my eyes  
I hear the water lapping  
On the side of the boat  
Pretending I am catching_

_But I never feel the bite  
I only feel it's missing  
And I sail into the light  
I'm searching and I'm wishing_

_[Lucy Schwartz – Feeling Of Being]_

_..._

The flight to Odessa was rather silent. Laura tried to bring as much space between her and Godric as he would allow – which was not much, as he was almost clingy as of late. Whenever she moved a bit away from him, he closed up again, until she told him she'd like to take advantage of this 'spare time' and draw something – just to get him to back away a bit.

She hadn't thought about the fact, that she indeed would have to draw something then, but as she knew sooner or later Godric or Eric would be staring at her from the sheet of paper she worked on, she decided it would be better to opt for he Viking from he beginning – and maybe his progeny.

Drawing always had helped her relaxing her mind, sometimes it almost felt relieving. She was glad to escape her nagging thoughts – always circling around the curious vampire beside her – at least for a few minutes.

The previous night had been a blissful torture: when she'd come back to the room to lay down for sleeping after she'd changed, Godric had still been awake and snuggled up to her from behind without a word, wrapping his strong arms around her as if she were all he needed in that moment.

She had oftentimes woken up in such a position, but never before had they fallen asleep like that. And all she had been able to think about, were these stupid bath scenes and how she wished she had not interrupted his massage!

There definitely had to change something – and better soon! – or she'd loose her mind...

"This is amazing Laura", Godric's gentle voice suddenly distracted her from her drawing and she turned her head to look at him in confusion. "Your work – it is amazing how detailed it is, although you draw it just from your mind."

Her gaze immediately scurried back to the paper in front of her with a thoughtful look, while she sucked on a piece of orange. Those fruits they had bought the day before tasted amazing and she had to realize with regret, that the bag was almost empty already.

Her belly was full though and after all, that was what mattered.

When her eyes trailed over the sheet in front of her, she glanced at Pam, standing in the front with her arms crossed over her chest. One of her eyebrows was cocked in one of her _'are you serious?'_ expressions, while Eric stood behind her, his hands resting on her shoulders. His torso was slightly bend forward so that his head was beside hers, while he devilishly grinned at the viewer.

To her eye, Eric was way more detailed than Pam, which was probably due to the fact, that she had already drawn him a couple of times. Luckily the vampire beside her didn't know that, otherwise he might have asked if she'd drawn him too and that would've been an embarrassing question to answer, because _'a couple of times'_ would have been a bit of an understatement, when it came to him...

"If you really like it, I'll give it to you when I'm finished", she offered and shrugged her shoulders to signalize that it was no big deal, before she returned her attention to the drawing again.

By the time they landed she had shaded and signed it and to her surprise Godric seemed genuinely happy about this little present. Well, she had to admit it had turned out rather nicely – and after all it was sort of a family portrait to him.

When Gerry drove them to the residence they'd stay in for the next couple of days, her heartbeat seemed to accelerate with every passing minute. Laura had absolutely no clue where they were heading to, or what the vampire they'd meet there would be like.

What if Jaromar was rude and didn't tolerate her? What if she did something wrong?

No one had ever bothered to tell her how to behave among vampires. What if she accidentally offended this _'influential_' friend of Godric? Would he be angry at her too, then?

"Calm down, Little One", the gentle vampire beside her tried to soothe her, "Everything will be fine."

When she lifted her gaze to look doubtfully into his eyes, he smiled warmly at her and she felt her heart-rate decrease immediately, betraying that he once more had used his abilities on her.

She knew he had done that a couple of times already – every time to calm her down. But what if he had used it in other ways too?

Disgusted by her own thoughts she shook her head, before she looked silently out of the window again. Godric would never do such a thing – and why should he? She had already told him she'd do everything for him, he'd only need to ask. If he would ever make use of this offer, was a totally different story though...

When the cab finally came to a halt, she first only saw the front of a two or three story house in art nouveau style. Only when Godric had helped her out of the car, she spotted the high rise building behind it, with its well lit glass elevators and domes on top of it. A bit baffled she gaped at it for a few moments, totally taken aback by the sight in front of her.

This was absolutely not, what she had imagined Jaromar's house to look like. His name sounded somehow old to her – and as she knew he was well known in the vampire world and obviously influential, she had almost expected a palace or castle.

This modern tower was neither of the two...

Only when she realized that she probably delayed Godric's reunion with his old friend, she hurriedly accepted his outstretched hand and followed him inside the first little building, where the letters _'ArkSpa'_ were positioned above the entrance.

Immediately a concierge was at their side and welcomed Godric, telling him that his _'arrival has been eagerly awaited already'_ and that they should please follow him. His simple nod looked as emotionless as ever and they immediately began to move.

Obviously they had crossed the building completely, because suddenly they stood in an eggshell-white room with a huge glass elevator and two staircases leading in a bent 'X' to the second floor behind it.

It took a few awkwardly silent moments until a _'ding'_ disclosed the elevators arrival and all of them stepped inside. After they had passed the third floor, they could see the night sky over Odessa. When they had reached the top level, the shore with its many little piers looked almost toylike in the moonlight, from their perspective.

As soon as the elevator's doors opened, a tall blonde vampire suddenly stood in their midst, as if he had just beamed himself there. His long hair was tied in his neck and his blue eyes slowly wandered from the two White's to Godric, to finally rest on Laura. The little smirk that appeared on his face then – and generally his whole appearance – reminded her a lot of Eric, but he appeared a bit younger and was not as tall as The Huge One.

But this air about him told her he was _much_ older than Eric or even Godric.

Could this really be Jaromar? He looked kind of cute...

"Now I finally get to know what all the fuss is about", said vampire suddenly noted and elbowed Godric in the ribs, "You've found yourself a lovely little Lady, my old friend!"

"Do not make her feel uncomfortable Jaromar!", Godric replied seriously but smiled at the man nonetheless, "It is good to see you again."

"Likewise", the tall one stated and clapped him on the back with a chuckle, "But we shouldn't stand in here the whole night – come with me, we have a lot to discuss!"

They had just stepped out of the elevator into a little hall, when a redheaded vampire suddenly appeared in the back and strolled towards them. Her hair was about chin long and had a natural shade of orange-red. The emerald colored dress she wore contrasted perfectly with it and when she had closed up to them, Laura could even see freckles on her skin.

Freckles! On a vampire! She had never thought this could be possible, but it definitely looked very cute on the petit female. The woman couldn't have been much older than twenty when she had been turned.

"It's a pleasure to see you again!", she chimed and hugged Godric without warning, who seemed at a loss in the first moment, but finally embraced her too.

"The pleasure is mine Annabel!", he assured her when they parted again and gave her his most charming smile. Laura would probably have been jealous, if Jaromar hadn't wrapped his arms around the woman's hips from behind, signalizing that she belonged to him with a wink at her.

"And you have to be this famous young woman everyone is talking about", the redhead's attention suddenly settled on her. Laura's eyes just widened in confusion and her glare briefly scurried to Godric for some sort of explanation, but the female vampire hadn't finished yet. "You look a bit tense, Darling! What if I show you around a bit while the two men talk their about their boring lives?", she suggested and clapped her hands in excitement, breaking loose from the embrace of the vampire behind her, who just shrugged and smiled at Laura.

"Ahm, I guess I've got nothing else to do", she answered a bit unsure and looked to Godric again, to see if he was OK with this, but as soon as she saw a reassuring smile spreading on his face, she felt herself being dragged through the little hall and down a corridor.

"They both haven't seen each other for fifteen years and you have absolutely no idea how sedating their discussions about politics can be", the redhead told her and rolled her eyes playfully, which elicited a chuckle from Laura.

"If it's only half as boring as my fathers talks about business, I'm glad you got me out of there", she replied when they stopped in front of a door. The charming woman beside her only grinned at her, before she opened it to reveal a library. The room was surely 25 feet high and the fully stocked shelves reached up to the dome-like glass roof.

"Wow, that are a lot of books", Laura muttered in awe and slowly spun around to have a look at everything.

"Jup, but I'm afraid you wouldn't be able to understand anything, as they're mostly written in cyrillic or dead languages", she told her sympathetically, before she urged Laura to the next room.

It was a little hall again with one way heading into another direction and a huge, dark wooden door obviously leading to the _'Spa'_ – if the letters above weren't lying.

"You look like you could need a little relaxation, Laura – may I call you Laura?", the woman immediately asked, when she realized she had just done exactly that, "And of course you can call me Belle as well!"

"Of course, Belle", Laura chuckled and smiled genuinely at her, "That name really suits you!"

"Oh, thanks honey! You're such a sweet thing – I'm glad Godric found someone like you", the redhead noted and ushered her through the door without further warning. It had almost sounded as if she thought Godric and her were a couple – but why would she think that? She probably just had a serious problem with her ears or something...

When they entered the next room, it was completely tiled in light brown tones and the two benches – with suspension hooks above them – flanking the next door, indicated that this was some sort of changing room. When Belle opened her dress and emerged from it to neatly fold it, Laura just stood beside her and watched her baffled.

"Won't you get out of your clothes too?", the female vampire asked with a chuckle, just before she unhooked her bra and hung it onto one of the hooks on the wall.

"Does none of you guy's have issues with nakedness?!", Laura asked disbelievingly and still wouldn't move an inch. Bell just lifted her eyebrows and examined with a confused expression, before she nodded knowingly, as if she just had considered something.

"I'm sorry Laura, I forgot you're still a virgin", she told her with a sympathetic smile, "But i promise you it's just the two of us – and it's not like you have anything I don't."

She chuckled at her own little joke and winked at her, before she strolled – clad in only her orange-red lace panties – to one of the two cupboards and retrieved two fluffy looking towels.

"Well hurry up, Laura – I wanna get into the whirlpool already!", she told her in an almost scolding tone, when she reached her side again and Laura reluctantly began to open her blouse.

That Belle had sat down on the bench beside her – after she had got rid of the last bit of fabric as well – and watched her every move, didn't make her feel any more comfortable, but she tried to ignore it as best as she could. As casually as possible, she unhooked her bra and hung it beside the female vampire's, before she let her pantie slip to the floor as well. Fortunately the redhead hadn't caught her putting her list between the pile of clothes on the bench...

When she finally dared to meet Bell's gaze again, she became aware of the huge smile on her face and nearly forgot how uncomfortable she felt for a moment.

"You have absolutely no reason to hide anything, Laura", she almost chided her, before she got up to link their arms and pulled her along to the next room, "You have a beautiful body, a bit thin though, but definitely beautiful!"

Laura blushed deeply at that statement and hurriedly directed her gaze to the floor, hoping Bell would soon hand her a towel so she could cover up a bit. But when she realized they had stopped in front of a jacuzzi that hope vanished into thin air.

Only when Belle had activated the jets, providing an opaque surface, she started to appreciate the warm water surrounding her and forgot about her former discomfort.

"By the way – not that it's any of my business, but how come you're still a virgin?", Belle suddenly broke their silence and examined her curiously, her arms sprawled out on the tubs edge, "I mean – I just wonder how Godric is able to hold himself back..."

"You think we're like that?", Laura asked baffled and shook her head vehemently, explaining everything, "We're not a couple – we're just friends! … How do you know I'm a virgin anyway?!"

Her incredulous gaze was resting on the redhead opposite of her, while she waited for an answer. Belle seemed to be quite surprised by her revelation, but recovered soon and just smiled apologetically at her.

"I'm sorry – when Godric asked for only one room for the two of you, we jumped to conclusions", she hurriedly explained and seemed to be even a little embarrassed, "And hasn't anyone told you yet, that virgins have a slightly different scent? – Not even Eric let anything slip?"

One of Belle's eyebrows arched disbelievingly at the last sentence and Laura tried to think back, if there maybe had indeed been a moment, where he had said something like that. But as Eric often talked about things she couldn't entirely follow, she couldn't really be sure if he had hinted at something.

"Eric talks a lot – I don't take him too seriously though. It's absolutely possible that he told me, but I ignored it", Laura explained casually and sighed before she continued in a more serious tone, "As for the room... Is it possible to get separate ones? The last days have been exciting and I really enjoyed them – but I'm not used to stick to someone the whole time. I'm actually in dire need for a bit more room for myself. Could you help me and arrange that?"

Belle seemed a bit taken aback at first, but nodded nonetheless. "Of course, this is a hotel after all!", she told her and chuckled when she had obviously recovered from her slight shock, "Though I can't really imagine Godric clinging to someone to an uncomfortable extend..."

"Maybe it's because I'm an only child and I'm just a bit hypersensitive..."

Belle's eyebrows rose in a disbelieving expression, but she didn't respond to that and just laid her head back a few moments later and closed her eyes. Laura followed suit, soon forgetting that she was completely naked and had been quite uncomfortable because of that.

"Did he really try to kill himself?", the hesitant question ripped her out of her relaxed state and her head jerked up to eye the woman in front of her. Belle's voice had sounded as forlorn as she looked in that moment – her eyes questioningly, no _pleadingly_ directed at her, while she bit on her bottom lip.

"Yes, he did", Laura confirmed with a sigh, not exactly happy to be reminded of that morning, but somehow feeling the responsibility to tell the female vampire, what had happened. "He wanted to burn on the rooftop of hotel Carmilla. Eric had tried to talk him down, he had pleaded him on his knees to go back inside with him – he even threatened him to be dying with him if he didn't – but Godric simply commanded him inside..."

"But you managed to change his mind."

"Yes."

"How?", Belle's low voice desperately demanded to know.

"I asked him to help me accomplish my last wishes, as I will die in a few months", Laura told her with a shrug and as casually, as her voice would allow her, "And as you can see, he indeed helps me – we even took a hot-air-balloon ride this morning"

The information about her impeding death was obviously new to Belle – if her open mouth was any indication – but again, she recovered quite fast from the shock and coughed slightly. "I'm sorry Laura, I didn't know that..."

"It's no big deal – really! I've accepted it some time ago."

Her voice sounded almost convincing to her ears, but she knew a vampire would look through it easily. Belle just nodded, with a faint, sympathetic smile on her lips and started to tell her a bit about her and Jaromar to ease the tension.

He had stumbled upon her, when he had visited one of his political allies in Cornwall and she'd been a baron's maid then. She had just been on her way home, when she attracted his attention – and well, it didn't take long until she fell head over heels for him.

He was gentle, charming and wealthy – everything a woman could have asked for and beside all that he also was extremely good looking ("Admit it Laura – you surely took a glimpse at his well-shaped butt as well, didn't you?"). The night he revealed his true self to her, had been the night he turned her and since then, for over three hundred years, they both had only had eyes for each other.

She had been a vampire for about twenty years, when she first encountered Godric. He had been _'another man'_ back then: polite – but not in a charming way, friendly – but only when it was necessary and _very_ strict, when it came to disobeying progenies – as Belle had to witness with her own eyes, when Nora had sneaked away one night, to save a child's life by offering her blood.

"Who is Nora", Laura interrupted confused and eyed the woman in front of her with a baffled expression, who met her glare with an equally baffled one.

"Nora is Godric's second progeny", Belle explained in an incredulous voice, "Didn't he tell you about her?"

"No... What happened to her?"

The redhead sighed deeply and closed her eyes for a moment, but then she tried to explain. "This is surely not my story to tell, but as far as I know, they had had major differences", she told Laura honestly, "And finally Nora asked him to release her.."

"What does this mean?"

"What the hell! Didn't they tell you anything at all?", she asked disbelieving and literally face palmed, before she explained, "From the moment a new vampire rises from the earth on his first night, he is bound to his maker. There is a bond between them that couldn't be described with words – both feel each others feelings, both are bound to one another.

"If a maker loses his progeny while the bond is still intact, he oftentimes loses his mind, because with the loss of his child he also loses a part of himself – and of course the loss of a maker is equally painful.

"Because of this bond, most vampires create only a handful of progenies – the risk it means to bind one's sole to another being, is a risk not everyone is willing to take. Take me for example: I have absolutely no intention to become a maker. Jaromar is everything to me – I wouldn't want to share my precious time with anyone else.

"But as precious as this bond is, there is still a way to get rid of it. If the maker releases his progeny, their connection is cut. Most makers do this, before they part ways with their progenies after a few centuries, as there is no way to be sure they'd survive – and no one want's to loose his mind, if there is an easy way to avoid it.

"At first it feels, as if you'd be ripped apart, as the part the other one has held in your sole is gone suddenly, only the very essential part – the part that tells you that the other one is still alive – remains intact. It's hard for the first few years, but it's something you adjust to with time. From what I've heard, Nora had very ambitious political goals Godric didn't approve of, which finally forced her to ask him to release her. And he did."

Laura contemplated the information for a few moments. Why hadn't anyone told her about this? She'd known, there was something between Eric and Godric that always caused them to know where the other one was and she had gathered that it supposedly had something to do with this maker-progeny-relationship.

But why hadn't they bothered to tell her at least about the basics? And why the fuck had no one told her about Nora?!

"So, if maker or progeny dies after this bond had been cut for a few years, the loss is less severe?", she carefully asked to fully understand. When Belle just nodded seriously Laura absentmindedly nodded as well.

"Is there any other progeny of his I should know of?", she asked dryly and sighed in relief when she just received a vigorously shaken head.

"How did Godric punish her?", she asked meekly after a few moments of hesitation. When she heard the vampire in front of her inhale sharply, she immediately knew she wouldn't like what she'd hear.

She couldn't for the life of her picture Godric hurting anyone. Sure, when they had celebrated his return from the _'Fellowship of the Sun'_, he had put this redhead in her place, after she had nearly strangled Sookie in his old mansion. But he had only held her in place, he hadn't hurt her at all!

"Trust me – you do not want to know that, Little One...", Belle told her in a quiet voice, but that hadn't really the effect she probably had estimated.

"Why the hell does everyone call me that!? I'm not an infant – I'm a grown woman!", it burst out of Laura suddenly and without thinking, she had gotten up, her hands on her hips, "Would you please just tell me what he did and be done with it?!"

The vampire in front of her just stared up at her baffled and finally nodded hurriedly. "Of course, if you insist", she gave in with a sigh, "He commanded her to kill the child. Do you know the effects of vampire blood, Laura?"

"It heals, it enhances the humans's senses", she listed and counted with her fingers, still standing and therefore revealing everything above her navel, "The vampire can sense where the human is and -... the vampire can feel the humans feelings..."

"That's most of it, right", Belle confirmed and looked sympathetically up at her.

"So you're telling me he commanded his own progeny to kill a child, who's feelings she could sense?", Laura asked in a disbelieving tone, so low, she had almost troubles to understand her own words. "How? How did she kill the kid?"

"Nora intended to break her neck", the vampire in front of her started and averted her face in an almost ashamed manner, before she continued, "but Godric commanded her to drain her..."

Laura gulped at that statement. She couldn't really comprehend what she just had heard. The gentle vampire who had held her like she was the most precious being on earth in the morning, had punished his progeny – and a human just like her – in such a cruel way?

"He was another man back then", Belle tried to explain immediately, "I know it was harsh, but you have to take in consideration, that the times were different as well. First I was as shocked as you, but when Jaromar told me about Godric's past a few nights later, when we had parted ways again, I could understand him in a way..."

Laura just stared at the now quite clear surface of the water, obviously the jets had been deactivated again, and sat down absentmindedly, not giving a damn about her nakedness anymore.

His past... It was something she knew next to nothing about, as he didn't exactly like to talk about it. She understood, that it hurt him to remember, but right now she felt like the dump little girl she supposedly was to him.

"I know nothing about his past."

She heard the water splash and the next moment Belle was at her side. Her warm hand on her shoulder felt comforting and after a few moments of silence she looked up into her beautiful green eyes. "Would you like me to tell you about him some more?", the vampire suggested with a smile and tilted her head.

Laura entertained the thought for a moment, but shook her head in the end. "It doesn't feel right. If he had wanted me to know, he would have told me himself...", she explained a bit depressed, but forced herself to think of something else. "You told me my listing of your blood's abilities was_ 'mostly it'_ – what else is there to know?"

Belle's eyebrows twitched upwards for a moment, before she chuckled slightly. "Oh, not much. It's just that your libido'd be enhanced too", she told her with a wink, "And well... There'd be x-rated dreams about the vampire who offered the blood."

"So that's why Eric was so keen on giving me his blood...", Laura noted dryly and crossed her arms in front of her chest. Sneaky, not so little bastard...

"Eric offered you his blood?", the vampire beside her asked in surprise and eyed her expectantly, obviously waiting for an answer.

"Yes, he did. But Godric offered as well, so I suppose this whole _'the blood is __sacred__'_ thing doesn't count here and Eric wouldn't be punished like Nora had been", she explained thoughtfully, "But I didn't accept the offer – or at least I told him I'd need time to think about it."

"Well, then try to think about it as long as possible, because Godric won't like it", Belle informed her with a dark look and shook her head in disbelieve, "Why did the Viking do such a thing? Godric hasn't claimed you, but he's still marked you as his!"

"What?!"

"Don't you know that? His scent was all over you – especially sticking to your neck", the vampire beside her explained incredulously, "Didn't you realize that? – He must have nestled his face up to the skin there or something!"

Now that she thought about it, there had indeed been occasions, when he'd done something like that, but she hadn't paid attention to it, as it had been situations, when they generally were quite close. But he could have had the decency to tell her what he was doing!

"There have been moments like that, but I haven't thought it'd mean anything..."

"Well, I suppose I shouldn't have told you then", Belle responded with a shrug and directed the conversation into another direction, "So – who's calling you _'Little One'_ that you overreact like that?"

Her curious green eyes looked at her questioningly and a faint grin played around her lips. Though she could probably see Laura's naked body as clearly through the water, as she could see hers, she didn't feel uncomfortable any more – in fact it almost felt normal by now.

"Godric", she told her with a heavy sigh, "I always feel like a little kid when he calls me that. I suppose in his eyes I am really just an infant..."

Belle's reddish hair bounced when she shook her head vigorously. "No Laura, you misunderstand!", she exclaimed and put her hand on her shoulder again, squeezing it softly. "In some ways you are indeed a child to him – you are way younger than him after all!", she reminded her and wiggled with her lifted pointer-finger, "Jaromar told me it's not meant insulting or anything – he called me _'Little One'_ as well in the beginning and I reacted just like you. It's just a nickname for someone you care and feel responsible for.

"Trust me – he does know you're a woman! Haven't you seen how he's looking after you?"

Laura just lifted her eyebrows disbelievingly and shook her head. "You don't have to fantasize now – I got it, I'll try to ignore it in the future..."

Their conversation floated along like that for at least half an hour, before Bell dragged her to the next room, which was some sort of turkish bath, with a heated, tiled platform in the center. It was hard not to think of Godric, when Belle soaped her back and she tried had to ignore this nagging longing for him, that bubbled up inside of her.

The third room contained a little cold water pool and a sauna in a cave like little 'building'. Just when they were about to cool down after their sweatbath, Laura felt the first symptoms of what she had feared would soon occur again.

"My bag!", was all she was able to get out, before she had to shut her mouth as tightly as possible, to prevent biting on her own tongue. Her whole body went rigid, but this time she had acted fast enough and had been able to sit down on the tiled floor, before she could have fallen.

She couldn't tell how long the seizure had lasted this time, as she couldn't really say if Belle had understood her and had given her the injection or not. When she turned her head to look for the vampire, she groaned in pain, as her neck felt as if she had tried to turn it 360°...

"Are you OK hun?", the redhead asked her worriedly, when she suddenly leant over her, "You just scared the shit out of me..."

"I'm sorry", Laura just muttered tiredly, "How long did it last. I'm always sort of out as long as it takes..."

"So this happens on a regular basis?", Belle asked bewildered and looked at her in shock, "It took nearly a minute – I got your bag, but I had no clue what to do with it..."

The female vampire bit on her lip embarrassedly and reached back to hand Laura her purse. With a slight, painful chuckle, she accepted it and searched for the pen-like syringe inside.

"That's the injection I'd have needed if it had lasted longer", she explained when she pulled it out, "Otherwise there is a possibility of long term brain damage, if my system overheats too much because of the seizure taking too long."

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know..."

"It's no big deal, Belle. But if this could stay our little secret, I'd definitely appreciate it..."

"I'm not sure if I can keep it to me – I usually share every little information with Jaromar...", Belle explained apologetically.

"Then ask him to keep it a secret too – I don't need Godric to stick to me because of this. He is clingy enough as it is at the moment...", Laura told her a bit frustrated and leant her head back down onto the floor to relax her poor muscles.

"I'll try my best hun", Belle promised and she felt how her warm fingers brushed some of her hair out of her face, "I don't really understand your relationship though."

She heard her sigh heavily and had to smile at that statement. Well, they both had troubles to get their heads around it then...

After Belle had helped her to put her clothes on, she brought her to the room she'd be allowed to stay in for the next few days. With a relieved sigh she fell onto the cozy looking bed and almost immediately dropped off. She hadn't even had the time to ask her, if this was her room now, or if Godric would sleep there as well.

Generally it had been a very deep slumber, only once did she briefly have the feeling, as if something cool would be touching her face, but when she forced her eyes to open, she couldn't see anything in the dark.

* * *

The next few days they spent mostly sightseeing spots in and around Odessa. Though Godric and Jaromar were with them sometimes, she usually sticked to Belle, while the men talked about the things they'd seen and done the last couple of years.

One night the female vampire managed to persuade the two of them into allowing them to spend a _'female-__night__'_. They went shopping and – to Laura's dismay – to a beauty salon for a Brazilian waxing, as Belle was of the opinion that this would _'enhance her self-esteem a bit'_.

She admitted that she had contemplated to try it for some time – especially now, as Godric seemed so keen on achieving this _'skinny-dipping'_ score. Though she hadn't planned to do it so soon, she was somehow glad that she hadn't been forced to go there alone and could stay silent in the background while Belle did the talking.

It hurt as hell and she was sure she'd have troubles to sit for the next few nights, but the result looked somehow interesting. She'd need some time to become accustomed to this new look, but it definitely had something.

Godric had been refreshingly distant the last few nights and hadn't even commented on the fact, that she had changed his accommodation plans. He mostly spend his nights at Jaromar's side and Laura had to admit, that she almost felt jealous of their deep relationship sometimes.

"A few times, Jaromar had almost been forced to end Godric's life, you know", she suddenly reminded Belle's casual words, when they had had a few moments for themselves one night, "Godric had been so very feral, that he threatened to reveal us to humankind.

"Jaromar had been the oldest one for quite some time then – he had and has a responsibility towards us as a community and therefore needed to punish him. But he once admitted to me, he always had been much more gentle with him, than he had been with any other vampire. He had killed others for much less – and Godric hadn't been named _'Death'_ for nothing."

Sahar had called him death, but Laura had thought this had just been some sort of mocking nickname for him. But when Belle mentioned it as well – and in such a general context – it all became a whole other picture.

He had seemed very uncomfortable when they had landed in Istanbul.

Had he feared she'd look through this phrase? Had he feared she'd ask him about it? As if she would have had the guts to do that! – This was definitely exactly the chapter of his life he didn't want to talk about and she wasn't sure if she'd be able to talk him off a rooftop again if he sank back into depression – and Eric was miles away!

The Viking hadn't said much, when she told him about this new information she'd got about their blood. He had merely smirked into the camera and asked her if she'd be willing to take his blood now. No need to tell, what her response to that had been...

She had informed him about the bathing scene as well, but not in detail and left it's impact on her out as well. Apart from that, she kept him updated about Godric's diet – which had even been a bag of donor blood one night, thanks to Jaromar's cunning persuasion skills.

She also skyped with her parents twice and informed them about the film roll they'd soon receive per air mail. They both seemed very happy about her exciting journey, but still looked like they'd miss her much – which was kind of a nice thought somehow, as she missed them too quite often lately.

These few days spent with her mom before she flew to Shreveport, had changed much about their relationship and Laura was glad she'd forgiven them for their cold behavior. After all it had to be a horrible thought for parents that their only child would die soon – it had probably been just normal that they'd tried to do everything to change her mind...

The only one she really talked to about her _feelings_, was Pat, who – clueless as men are in such situations – just suggested she should simply tell Godric how she felt and see how he reacted. As if it'd be that easy! Besides, she knew how he would react and one scenario was worse than the other – she definitely wouldn't do _that_!

When the last night in Odessa came, Laura was quite sad to leave Belle, as she'd become a friend over the last few nights. But what she somehow regretted, was that she rarely had had the time to talk to Jaromar – which is why she was pleasantly surprised, when he asked her for a little conversation in his office room, before they left.

"Belle told me about this little incident on your first night here", he started carefully, when they had sat down. Laura just looked worriedly back at the door, almost expecting Godric to burst into the room, demanding what this _'incident'_ was about. "Don't worry my dear", Jaromars gentle voice caused her to turn her head back towards him, "This is a sound proof room – I've already punished vampires in here while a party was going on outside – believe me when I say:_ 'what's said in here, stays in here'_!"

She just nodded hesitantly, not exactly sure if she liked where this would be heading to.

"I wanted to thank you for what you did – for saving Godric from himself", he told her seriously and leant forwards in his seat to lean his elbows on the table in front of him, "Know that you will always be welcome in my lands."

"Thanks", she replied meekly and admitted a bit embarrassed, "Though I don't exactly know which lands that are..."

He laughed out loud then and sat back in his seat to examine her for a few moments, before he replied simply: "Pretty much the world – but on the paper, mostly the former USSR plus Mongolia and parts of China."

"So you're literally the oldest being on earth?!", Laura asked in awe, "Belle had hinted something like that, but i hadn't taken it too seriously."

"I'm not sure what she told you, but I'm not the oldest 'being'", he clarified with a Gentle smile, "Tough I probably am the oldest vampire."

"Is there any other supernatural being with a potentially infinite lifespan?", she asked baffled and eyed him confused.

"Yes. We know of at least one person", he told her honestly, still smiling at her, "Actually you might get to know her soon, as Godric is looking for her."

"What? He didn't tell me he's looking for someone!", she exclaimed, once again feeling like a fool, "Who is she?"

"You're a little spitfire, aren't you?", he chuckled, but got serious then, "I'm glad you are – he need's someone to balance this dangerous mood out he's currently in. I had such a phase once or twice in my life too. You need to be there for him when he finally wants to talk and you are not allowed to judge him – do you hear me?"

He had gotten up and rounded his desk during his speech, sitting on the edge of it's surface now and leaning forward, towering over her.

"I may be uninformed, but I'm not dumb – you know", she told him dryly, "And I didn't talk him off this roof just to chase him back up there again! I know there are things he did in his past, he isn't proud of – he even is ashamed of – but I'll handle it, if he ever decides to let me in on it that is."

The handsome man in front of her raised his torso into an upright position again and examined her with an almost impressed look for a moment.

"Very well – then all that's left to say for me is: don't play with him."

Laura jerked back in surprise at that statement and eyed Jaromar confused. What the hell was he talking about – didn't Belle tell him that they weren't a couple?

"We're not-", she started but was silenced by a simple, rather chilly stare of him. Now she slowly started to realize, that he indeed was an old vampire. It almost felt as if the air around her would cool down, leaving goose bumps on her bare arms.

"I know that, Little One", he informed her matter-of-factly and crossed his arms in front of his chest, "I'm just not entirely sure if he will be able to maintain this relationship as it is now and I don't know what he'll do if you reject him . That's why you – _simply. Won't. Do __i__t._"

"What are you talking about?", she asked bewildered and got up from her chair, "I'd never reject him. You hear me? Never! And what do you mean with _'maintain this relationship as it is' _– did he tell you anything I should be aware of?"

She had mirrored his pose now – apart from sitting on the desk of course – and glared expectantly into his blue eyes. Of course – he was an old friend of Godric and worried about him. But how could he dare to accuse her of leaving him, for whatever it was, he was talking about!

"You know he doesn't talk about his feelings – not even Eric knows what's going on inside of him, as he has closed their bond-"

"Wait a moment – you said closed, not cut, didn't you?"

"Yes, of course – Eric and Godric still share a bond", Jaromar informed her with a suspicious look at her, "Didn't you know that?"

"Well Belle confused me a bit with her explanation about makers and progenies – I know they had not seen each other before this whole _'__Fellowship of the Sun__'_ ordeal-"

"That's not entirely true Laura – Godric told me Eric came to him the night after he met you, because he wanted to know what had made him so happy, that he shared the feeling with him", he reminded her, but Laura just nodded impatiently.

"What I tried to say was – they had obviously parted ways and Eric was more than a few centuries old already", she explained and started to pace about the room, "Belle told me a maker usually releases his progeny before they part, because he can never know if his progeny will survive."

"This is true – but Godric and Eric had never parted for long", he told her patiently and with a faint smile around his lips, "In fact those sixty-something years had been the longest time for them to stay apart – and as you said: Eric is well over a few centuries old already. There are only very few threats to him anymore – and one needed to be especially dumb or suicidal, to mess with Eric the Viking – son of Death."

Laura just voiced a small "oh" when she suddenly stopped in her tracks. Well, that sounded quite plausible – why hadn't she thought of that herself.

"I'm sorry if I insulted you Laura", Jaromar apologized with a sympathetic smile and pushed himself off the desk to approach her, "I didn't mean to. I just thought I had to make sure, you know how to react. But that was obviously unnecessary."

He put his hands on her shoulders and turned her to usher her to the exit. "Have a good flight", he whispered into her ear, before he opened the door and stepped outside, pulling her along.

Godric had obviously already been waiting for her, as he was sitting on the couch in the entrance hall, impatiently tipping his fingers on the armrest, one after the other. His gaze was immediately resting on her and she even thought she had seen his eyes briefly scurrying down her body to take her whole appearance in. He was beside her in the blink of an eye, taking one of her hands in his and gently pulling her out of Jaromar's grasp.

Was he _serious_? Was this some sort of territorial behavior or something?

She just eyed him confused, but squeezed his hand reassuringly nonetheless. If this indeed was about marking his territory it couldn't hurt to let him know that she knew where she belonged.

His eyes settled briefly on her, widening a little, before they rested on Jaromar again.

"We will leave now. Thank you for your hospitality, old friend", Godric told him with a faint smile, squeezing her hand back in that moment, which distracted her enough to miss everything else he might have said.

"It was a pleasure to have you here and Belle really enjoyed Laura's company", the tall vampire replied casually and winked at her.

"Yeah – I'm gonna miss you hun!", said woman suddenly standing beside Jaromar chimed, linking her arm with his and bending forward to box Laura playfully on her shoulder.

"I'll miss you too Belle", she told her honestly and smiled sadly at the redhead, "I hope we'll see each other again..."

"Do not worry Laura", Godric's calm voice was suddenly at her ear and the feeling of his breath tickling her skin made her shiver slightly, "I will make sure of it. You _will_ meet again."

She could have sworn she caught the two vampires in front of them exchanging a look, before they returned to smile at them as if nothing had happened. "Have an exciting journey – and of course a nice flight", Jaromar bid them farewell when they arrived at the elevator and stepped inside.

"And don't forget to go to a beauty salon again in a few weeks", Belle chimed innocently and winked at Laura, who immediately felt her cheeks flush a certainly dark-red color.

"Sure", she just muttered and directed her gaze to the floor in embarrassment. She was glad that the door closed, before the redhead could have gone into more detail and sighed in relieve.

"What was she talking about Laura?", Godric suddenly asked wish a curious look in his eyes. Laura just gulped and glanced briefly to Anne for help, who simply shrugged with an apologetic expression. Could this become any more embarrassing?

"What happens in such a salon, stays in such a salon", she simply told him and pointedly directed her gaze at the still closed elevator doors to signalize that this conversation was over.

"I am sorry if I offended you", he immediately apologized, "I did not know this was a serious matter."

"It isn't serious. Just women's stuff, that's all", she clarified and allowed her eyes to scurry back at him briefly, before the _'ding'_ disclosed that they'd arrived at the bottom.

* * *

The flight to Sweden took longer than the one to Odessa, but as her last drawing had appealed to Godric she spent it doodling pictures of his little family nonetheless. He was especially fond of the one where she pictured Eric sitting with a rather bored look on the throne like chair she'd spotted in Fangtasia, while Pam sat draped over both armrests in his lap and posed like a model, a wicked smirk on her face.

"You have an astoundingly detailed imagination", he mused when he looked at it, "And a good feeling for people – this could in fact have happened like that!"

He chuckled and smiled at the picture, watching her finishing and signing it.

"Would you-...", he started then, but bit hesitantly on this attractive bottom lip of his, before he continued with an unsure expression, "Would you try to draw me once? It does not need to be now! I just would like to know how you see _me_..."

Laura just looked at him baffled for a moment and bit on her lip as well, before she hesitantly got up to search for the little map in her duffel bag.

There had been one piece she was particularly proud of. It showed him sitting on a park bench looking up into the sky, like he had been looking up at the ceiling of her Gran's apartment, when he first visited. His expression was a serious one, his eyes staring into the stars like he longed for answers he hadn't found yet. His face was lit by the faint moonlight, but his lower body seemed to become one with the wood beneath him, blending into the dark bench in equally dark tones.

When she had found it, she pulled it out and stored the map away again before she slowly approached him to show him the picture. Godric eyed the sheet with this business mask of his, not letting her know what he thought about it for a few torturous moments.

"So I am the down-to-earth kind of guy to you?", he asked her with a halfhearted smile and gestured at his legs, disappearing in the dark ground, but continued with a serious voice, "I seem to drown in the darkness..."

"I don't see it like that", she clarified closing up to him, to show him what she meant and tipped on his well lit face, "There is enough light. You'd just need to stand up and take a step out of the shadow!"

He looked up at her then, an almost startled expression on his face and stared at her as if she just had said 'grass is blue' or something. His eyes scurried to her lips once and she felt her heart-rate increase, betraying the excited state this simple glance had put her in.

"Laura, I would-"

"Mr. DeGaule, Laura – we'll be landing soon. It may get bumpy!", they heard Anne's voice tell them over the speakers and for the first time she felt the urge to curse her over-professional attitude.

"As if she'd ever land in a bumpy way", she muttered under her breath and heard Godric chuckle at her statement.

"Still, you can not blame her for warning us", he noted gently and leant back in his seat, with the picture in his hand.

"What did you want to say earlier", she inquired curiously and looked expectantly at the vampire beside her.

"Nothing. I already forgot it."

Of _course_... As if a vampire would forget something that easily...

"Do you like it?", she asked hesitantly after she had watched him looking at the picture in his hand for a few moments.

"I do", he admitted with a faint smile and glanced at her briefly, before he turned his head again to examine the drawing once more, "Now that you explained how you mean it – I really do."

"You can keep it, if you want."

He looked up at her again and stared at her for a moment, causing her silly heart to accelerate it's vital pumping in a – for a vampire – definitely audible way.

"Thank you, Laura. I will treasure it."

* * *

The landing had been as smooth as ever, causing Laura to almost be a bit miffed at Anne. What she'd give to know what Godric had been about to say...

While they had not been driving much longer than half an hour from the airports to their residences till then, it almost took them three hours to arrive at their destination this time. To say she was a bit surprised when she first laid eyes on their next home would have been an understatement. It was a big, but rather unspectacular wooden house in the middle of nowhere.

When she heard Godric chuckle beside her, she immediately turned her head to eye him confused. This was so very different from where they had spent their rests up until then. How could she have _not_ been surprised by this sight?

"It is Eric's", he explained with a gentle smile and averted his gaze to look at the building as well, "As the region he originally lived in – back in his human days – is much too populated for his taste by now, he purchased this house and the lands around it about a century ago."

"Well, now I'm baffled – this is so _not_ Eric!", she exclaimed and turned to examine the house as well. It definitely looked what you would call a Scandinavian house, though it was painted in an unspectacular dark brown. But as it was rather modest, she'd never have thought this was Eric's! "I really like the area though – it's beautiful here..."

"Yes. And there are a lot of lakes around", Godric noted casually, but with the hint of amusement in his voice, which caused Laura to immediately turn her attention to the vampire beside her with a gasp, a shocked expression on her face.

There was a faint smirk playing around his lips, while he looked at her out of the corner of his eye, his head still turned towards the building in front of them.

"It's much too cold here to do that!", she didn't waste time and instantly made excuses, "I told you I don't like to freeze – I'm the _'warm and cozy'_ type, remember?"

He only chuckled again, shaking his head in slight disbelief before he turned to face her fully. "Do not worry, Laura. This is not the place where we are going to accomplish this nude bathing score of yours", he told her with a genuine smile and offered her a hand. Almost automatically she laid hers in his and ascended the few stairs up to the front door at his side.

"It's not?", she asked, still a bit suspicious, when he put the keys in the keyhole and he stilled for a moment, looking up at her with a grin.

"No it is not – but you need not to worry, I know the perfect place for us to perform that", he noted and winked at her before he turned the key and opened the door.

"You do?!", she asked shocked and was a bit surprised by her suddenly quite high-pitched voice.

Was he making fun of her? There was no way he knew a warm lake to bath in – at least not one outside of tropical regions – and she wasn't exactly keen on catching a parasitic disease... Maybe she should tell him as much?

His grin slowly began to turn into a mischievous smirk – one of the kind Eric was displaying on a regular basis – and just nodded deliberately before he gestured her to enter the house. She gulped and blinked a few times at him in shock, before she finally turned and stepped into the dark building. Only when Godric flipped the lights on inside, she realized that this was _indeed_ Eric's house.

They stood in a really huge room, that was separated into two parts by a partition wall – a kitchen and dining part and a living room. The living room contained a flat screen, a fireplace and a huge dark brown, expensive looking sofa, contrasting the wooden floor's light brown. A few little furnishings were littered all over the room, all held in dark colors.

The kitchen unit was made of dark brown as well, but the handles were of stainless steel, as well as the really big fridge. What did a vampire need such a huge fridge for?!

"It should be stocked", Godric suddenly remarked, when he obviously had noted her gaze lingering on the monstrous cooling-unit. Her eyebrows rose in surprise and she found herself approaching and opening it as if she were remotely controlled.

She could see milk, cheese, yoghurt and eggs being stored in the upper shelves, while the lower were occupied by tomatoes, peppers, broccoli and zucchini.

"I could cook for you again, if you want", she heard Godric suggest, and pulled her head out of the fridge again to nod enthusiastically at him. And that was also exactly the moment, when her stomach decided to inform them loudly about it's presence too.

* * *

**AN: **I seem to have quite some inspiration lately (and fortunately time as well ;)...) I hope you liked the chapter dispute it's lack of 'touchy' moments ;) Laura was definitely in need of a few explanations and I thought it was time to let a vampire have mercy on her, when it comes to her lack of vampire-knowledge...

This character being mentioned by Jaromar once, will play a more important role later in the story - maybe I'll even write a spinn-off with her, as I had her character in mind, even before I started writing on this story (when I thought I'd maybe write an Eric-centered story...)

I want to say a BIG thanks to **downbelowgirl, jcanderson33, Anabel, WinchesterGirl2975, JamesNorthman96, Pelawen Night, LittleMissNaive, galwidanatitud, Royal Ember, Arenola, Jmck22 **and the two** Guests**

at** Guest 1: **I'm glad the chapter made you smile - trust me, I smiled quite a lot as well while writing ig :D

at **Anabel**: thank you! I'm always happy to read that the story finds approval - I'm glad you liked the chapter :)

at **Guest 2**: oh - thank you! I have a German background though, so it's not such a big difference I think - otherwise I'd probably suck ^^' I'm glad you like the story and hope you'll keep following it ;)

So - I think that was enough blabla from me here ^^'

Thanks for reading and till the next chapter ;)


	17. I Dreamt I Was An Architect

...

_And I am nothing of a builder  
But here I dream I was an architect  
And I built this balustrade  
To keep you home, to keep you safe  
From the outside world_

_But the angles and the corners  
Even though my work is unparalelled  
They never seemed to meet  
This structure fell about our feet  
And we were free to go_

_[The Decemberists – Here I Dreamt I Was an Architect]_

_..._

They spent almost a week in Eric's house, going on nightly excursions to the surrounding areas – often to the sea. The breeze and scents there always reminded him of the place he had called _'home'_ as a human boy. He relished those nights, showing Laura nature's beauty around there and she seemed to really enjoy the time too.

He tried hard, not to accidentally call her _'Little One' _any more, as Annabelle had told him, she would not be overly fond of this nickname. She also informed him that it sounded, as if he thought she were an infant – which was absolutely _not_ the case. Almost casually his old friend's mate had suggested he should try another one, if he ever intended to _'upgrade'_ their relationship, because Laura surely would not want to get intimate with some sort of father figure.

He was extremely grateful for Annabelle's advice, as he would never have thought about this particular nickname that way. But he could absolutely understand that Laura possibly might...

"You seem very happy out here", she noted casually. They were sitting on one of the sandbanks of the eastern shore, the waves slapping against the beach one after the other, frothing the water and impregnating the air with it. Both of them had observed this natural event with interest, but as Godric knew she had averted her gaze to instead look expectantly at him, he tried to answer the unasked question.

"This reminds me of the place I grew up in."

She often did that – stating something as a good disguised question. He had the impression she was somehow shy to ask him directly, but as she definitely seemed to be interested in his former life, he had absolutely no idea why she did not just address it directly.

"So you come from what would be northern France nowadays?", she asked curiously and he could not help but smile. She seemed to soak information in like a sponge. Of course his expendable – but in these times unfortunately necessary – last name had given her the hint, but still – not everyone would have concluded his origin so easily.

"This is correct min ljusstråle", he confirmed, still staring at the waves breaking on the shore, "It would be the _Normandie_ nowadays, to be precise."

They both watched the rough waters in silence for a few moments. She seemed to be a bit tense, therefore he knew she would ask him something, even before she did.

"What does _'min ljus-'_", she started, but obviously thought she would not be able to pronounce it the right way and stopped mid-sentence, "You know what I mean – is it some sort of nickname?"

Again he could not help but smile and turned his head to finally face her. "Yes, it indeed is a nickname", he told her gently and examined her surprised expression. She tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear absentmindedly and bit on her lip before she formed the next question.

"What does it mean?"

Her curious eyes almost seemed to glow in the dark, studying his face as if it would give anything away – which was useless, as he had made sure to display a blank expression.

The jacked he had put – above her own – around her petite form about an hour ago, was tightly wrapped around her now, her fingers digging into the fabric and pulling it as close as possible to keep her system warm. It pained him to see her like that, knowing that he was not able to warm her with his own body, as a human would have been.

"It is Swedish and means something like _'my ray of light'_", he told her honestly, backing away a bit to not cool her down any further, "I think it fits quite nicely, no?"

Her expression seemed surprised at first, but soon it turned to a rather uncomfortable one and she bit onto her bottom lip again, staring at her pulled up knees in silence.

"You do not like it."

It was a statement, not a question, as it was obvious. He had thought of a fitting nickname for her quite a while, as he felt like he needed to let her know, how important she was to him (and maybe because this stupid lawyer had used one too...). When he had heard someone calling his lover a _'solstråle'_ at the airport, it had given him the direction – but for obvious reasons, a name related to the sun would not be the best choice in his case, so he opted for light in general. It fit even better, when he took the picture she had drawn of him into consideration, as it was mostly about light and shadows as well.

Needless to mention that he felt somewhat disappointed, that she did not sympathize with his views. He had been quite positive she would be fond of it – so much to having an idea what she liked...

"No it's not that – it's a lovely name. It's just-...", she started to explain, but stopped again, not even trying to elaborate her thoughts. Again her bottom lip became victim to her teeth, as they bit down on it mercilessly. How it did not start to bleed was a miracle to him...

"What?", he inquired and leant forward, to have a better look into her face, which was still directed down to her knees.

"What when I'm gone, Godric?", she whispered almost inaudibly and met his gaze with such a desperate look in her eyes, it almost physically hurt him.

Though unnecessary, he caught himself inhaling sharply at that question and needed a few moments to sort his thoughts. He had tried to ignore the fact she was talking about – the fact that she was terminally ill. Of course he had been aware of her constant pain, the occasional vertigoes and her seizures – even if she tried to conceal it almost virtuously.

Neither Annabelle nor Jaromar needed to tell him what had happened, when he found her sleeping in this separate room she had asked for. It had not even been two o'clock in the morning, still she had slept _'like a dead'_ – as humans often called it (if they had never seen a vampire rest before, of course...). That his old friend's mate had tried to evade his inquiries, only confirmed his suspicion that Laura had in fact suffered one of her seizures while she had been with her.

The fact that she obviously tried to wall him out on purpose, burned like a blazing fire inside of him. What had he done to her, to deserve such a treatment? Had he not always tried to help her as best as he could? Was he not still trying to find a cure to her illness?

When he had asked Jaromar if _his_ blood had ever healed someone with cancer, he had just laughed sadly, telling him that he himself knew very well, that their blood could not heal anything springing from their own body – only one being would be able to do that.

His old friend had pulled out all the stops to find _Her_, but as _She_ was a very secretive being, it was questionable if they would find her in time. And even if they did, the fact that she hated vampires remained – no one knew if she would even be willing to help them...

"This is a problem I am already trying to solve, Laura", he told her reassuringly and put a hand on one of her forearms. Both of them were wrapped around her knees, pulling them tighter to her body to keep the heat where it belonged.

"Has your way of _'solving the problem'_ to do with the woman you're looking for?"

He was a bit taken aback by that question and only able to nod momentarily. How did she even know about that? Had Annabelle spilled something?

"Jaromar told me. You could have mentioned it yourself though", she stated dryly and lifted her head to stare reproachfully at him, "It doesn't feel nice to be the only one not knowing what's going on!"

He had to grit his teeth at this statement, thinking of the not exactly unimportant event she had withheld and still had not told him about. But as he feared this would turn into a serious argument if he addressed it, he preferred to keep silent for a little while longer.

"I apologize for not filling you in, Laura. But as I am not sure if it will be successful or not, I thought it was better not to tell you", he tried to explain the matter to her as gentle as possible, "I do not intend to cause you to hope, only to possibly dash those hopes in the end..."

All he received as an answer was a nod, before she rested her chin on her knees and stared into the surge of waves again.

"I'm sorry if I was harsh", she muttered quietly, "I just don't like to be patronized by you. My parents did that my whole life and in the end I ran away from home..."

Immediately his body tensed and he closed up to her again. He had not missed the hint and he would do everything in his power to keep her at his side – willingly of course. If she indeed decided to leave him, he would not hold her back. He could not be so cruel...

What would the use of it be anyway? He would not be able to enjoy her company, if it was forced on her... He wanted her – at least – as a friend, not as a prisoner!

"Laura, _please_", he almost begged and leant forward to have a better look at her face again, "I am sorry I did that! I will try to inform you about my plans in the future!"

She lifted her head up from her knees and looked at him in surprise. The puzzled expression on her face slowly turned into one of understanding, before she clapped her hand with a faint _'__oh__'_ over her mouth.

"Godric – I'm _so_ sorry! I didn't mean it _that_ way", she told him as soon as she had obviously realized, what had caused him to act in such a desperate way and reached forward to cup his cheek with her much too cold hand, "I just wanted to say, that it's a way of ruling over someone else's life, I don't approve of. It didn't mean I'd leave you if you continued to act that way – I won't! You hear me? _I. Will. Not. Leave. You._"

All he was able to do was stare at her in silence for a few moments. Her lovely blue-grey eyes fixating him with a firm expression, soothing this emotional turmoil her former words had caused.

In his eyes, she was absolutely perfect in this moment. How her scent blended into those familiar ones of _'home'_ was so very seductive, he had to muster all his self-control to keep from approaching her in an inappropriate way.

Instead, his own hand reached up to his face to touch hers, carefully peeling it off his cheek to plant a careful kiss inside her palm.

"Thank you, Laura."

* * *

Their next destination was Norway, where they left Mr. and Mrs. White behind in Oslo to travel north by train. He had never really taken this means of transportation on this route before, but some of his underlings had and all had been rather impressed by the view.

As he knew how much Laura had enjoyed their stay in Sweden's rather unpopulated regions, how she had relished the fresh and unpolluted air almost as much as he had, soaking in every little detail nature could offer her in the mornings and evenings – while the sun still provided enough light to help her see, but not enough to hurt him – he knew she would like this way of observing the Norwegian fjords as well. And if the way she sometimes almost sticked to the window was any indication, he had been right – she _did_ like it.

The train they went by was a very comfortable one, but they only traveled in the small timeframe, when Laura was able to enjoy the view. They made three stops on their way, to visit the little seaports _Åndalsnes_, _Namsos_ and _Bodø_ and spend their day-rests there.

On their first night in Odessa It had been a little shock for him to hear, that Laura wished to sleep in separate rooms again. He had always had the impression that she liked the closeness between them – even if not as much as he did – and enjoyed those moments before dropping off in the morning and after waking up in the evening. Sometimes he had even heard her heart-rate speed up, which had already caused him to hope for more...

But obviously he had misinterpreted those signs – she had not been excited about their closeness, but apparently feared he would go further than she would have liked him to. It was hard to realize, that she did not trust him, but he complied to her wishes nonetheless and rested in a separate room ever since.

Even if there was only one wall between them – as he always made sure, that their sleeping quarters were beside each other – it still felt as if she were in a totally different universe. He could hear her – her words, when she talked to her parents, or her friend Patrick and her moves, when she walked through the room. Even the faint noise, her bath sponge sounded reached his ears, when she soaped her immaculate skin – and it always made him livid, that he was not the one caressing her that way, making him even more aware of the coolness of his bed...

Some mornings he had even caught himself wishing to be this very sponge only for once – it was pathetic what a lovesick puppy he had become, merely because they slept indifferent rooms.

He had to accept already, that she did not wish to have him close – and better soon, or he would loose his mind. That was, if he had not already...

What else could he have done anyway? Beg her to reconsider? Promise her he would not touch her in an inappropriate way?

Probably this fear was also the reason why she did not seem overly enthusiastic to accomplish her nude bathing score sometime soon. But if he was being totally honest to himself, she had every right to doubt his self-control – he doubted about it as well, at times...

When they reached _Bodø_ on their fifth night, Mr. And Mrs. White where already waiting for them at the airport, ready to fly them to their next destination – which was London. As promised, they informed Pam about their plans, who told them in a – for _her_ – almost excited tone, she would catch up with them soon.

He showed Laura the _Tower of London, Westminster Abbey _and_ Covent Garden_, but what she seemed to enjoy the most, was the _Tate Modern_ museum. Apparently she could have stayed there the whole night, but when her stomach started to grumble, he insisted to go to a restaurant and get her something to eat.

She begged him to at least go to a restaurant she really wanted to see and named a place called 'Sticky Fingers'. He had absolutely no idea why she wanted to go there specifically, but when they arrived she took a photograph of the entrance with her cell phone.

"It's Bill Wyman's, you know – the former bassist of _T__he Rolling Stones. _My Mom always wanted to eat here one day, as she was a huge fan of the band", she told him with a wide smile.

He was glad that she seemed to eat without a discussion this time, as her painkillers made her feel sick, or at least lessened her hunger, he had to almost force her to eat sometimes. This state she was in worried him immensely and it had prompted him to offered her his blood once more – which she stubbornly refused. Again.

It was as if she was disgusted by the thought alone, which caused him to mirthlessly drop the idea altogether. The fact that she had rejected his offer again, hurt more than he could have expressed in words, but he tried to conceal it as best as he could.

More than two thousand years he had not felt the need to offer his blood to anyone, but now the second human he really wanted to have a connection with, detested the mere idea of doing so.

He was glad when Pam finally arrived to take Laura with her to _Harrods_ – or wherever it was, she wanted to go shopping. Not only because it was hard to maintain an unaffected appearance despite her rejection, but also because she had gotten her period.

Some vampires had a preference for this kind of blood, but though he was not one of those, he had to admit that it was tempting in her special case. But apart from the lust her divine scent raised – to slowly graze his fangs over the tender skin of her inner thigh to finally sink them into her femoral artery – it also made him painfully aware again how _human_ she was.

How her options in live differed so much of his, because of that. How much more meaning her live and its finiteness had, because of that. And that she had the chance to create a _new_ life, because of that.

That was what life was about after all – procreation.

In this sense – and many others – his kind did not belong, was an abomination of nature. He was not and would never be able to create a new life – all he had been good at, was taking them...

The mere thought of anyone planting his seed inside his Laura sickened him, but he had to accept that she was human and would probably want to be a mother someday. How much he wished to be human again in these few days was almost pathetic...

"I think it's time to leave this city behind – we've been everywhere interesting anyway", Pamela approached him after she had been with them for four nights, "We should head to Paris next."

His human companion had gone to her room already. He could hear her talking to her parents at the moment and next she would probably call her friend Patrick. Usually he plugged his ears with in-ear headphones and listened to some random music on his music device, to keep himself from listening in on her private conversations, but right now this would probably have been sort of impolite...

"What does Laura think of this idea?"

"She's ready to leave London as well – and quite excited to see the _Eiffel Tower_ and the _Louvre_", his grand-progeny informed him in a bored tone, rolling her eyes simultaniously, "She has obviously never been to Paris before..."

Godric felt one of his eyebrows twitch upwards and just shook his head in slight disbelieve. Ever since he had heard from his grand-progeny's turning, he had been very proud of her – but she was way too materialistic.

"It would not hurt you to educate yourself culturally every once in a while...", he stated dryly, which just conjured a smirk on her lips.

"It wouldn't hurt _you_ to spend more time shopping – those clothes you wear are more than outdated, they're _antique_...", she countered matter-of-factly and put her hands on her hips, "Promise me to wear something more appropriate when you go under the _Pont Marie_!"

"Why would I do that? – I did not intend to visit this bridge, there are much more interesting places to see in Paris", he stated confused, but only earned a dark glare from his grand-child.

"You will go there – and if I have to paddle you there myself", she informed him rather resolutely now, "It's the perfect chance to kiss her – it's almost a _must_, as it is said a wish would come true then. I've already mentioned it to Laura – you wouldn't even have to explain anything! If she doesn't like it, it's no big deal, because it was just for this idiotic wish anyway, right?"

He was baffled for a moment and stared at his child's progeny in disbelieve.

This was the _perfect_ plan – and there was absolutely nothing at risk. If she would respond to the kiss, he would know there was something more between them, if she did not, he would at least know for sure that she indeed saw him merely as a friend.

"This is an excellent plan, Pamela", he admitted ungrudgingly, but narrowed his eyes suspiciously at her nonetheless after a moment, "Was it yours?"

Her self-satisfied smirk immediately dropped from her face and she huffed, before she slumped down on the armchair in his hotel room with a grumpy attitude. "No, Eric's – he's apparently pulled that stunt on some of his conquests... But it could've been mine!"

* * *

"This is _amazing_", Laura exclaimed in awe and took a few steps left again, "She's really looking at you from every angle!"

They were currently standing in front of the '_Mona Lisa'_ and his young companion tried to find a position in the room, she would not feel stared at by the woman in the painting. But as he knew for sure: she would find none.

It was well past midnight already, otherwise there would probably have been many others observing the picture like Laura just did. But fortunately, there weren't many vampire tourists in Paris at the moment and they had the _Louvre_ almost completely to themselves.

They had visited the churches _Sacré Cœur _and_ Notre Dame_ the night before – Pamela had been _thrilled_, to say the least – and as it had been raining when they went to see the latter, he had even had the opportunity to show Laura the gargoyles in action.

But as she seemed to be more interested in the cemeteries than the churches, they had gone to the _Père Lachaise_ Cemetery, where she looked for the graves of _Jim Morrison, Frédéric Chopin _and_ Oscar Wild_. He remembered the awestruck look when she finally stood in front of the great composer's grave stone – but it was nothing compared to the expression she displayed now.

"I don't get what's so very special about it", Pamela stated in a bored tone, inspecting her manicured nails with more interest than she had shown in any painting so far, "And if we're honest, she's no beauty either!"

As this was the second museum they had visited that night, his grand-progeny was already a _little_ _bit_ irritated. She had not been as excited to go to the _Musée d'Orsay_ as his Laura had been, but he had to admit that he was not overly interested in impressionistic paintings as well.

"Pam!", she exclaimed in a shocked tone and put her hands reproachfully on her hips, "You can't really _mean_ that?!"

"Well – open your eyes Laura!", his grand-progeny suggested and gestured towards the painting in front of them, "She doesn't even have real eyebrows!"

"That's not what I mean", the petite human sighed and shook her head in slight disbelief, "She may not fit in with today's beauty standards, but the _eyes_! – Have you ever seen something like that before?"

Pamela merely rolled her own eyes and strolled to the next painting to plainly show her how much she thought of it. Laura just silently followed her with her gaze, a disbelieving expression on her face.

"It _is_ impressing", Godric assured her calmly and approached her, coming to a halt behind her petite frame, "Unfortunately Pamela is rather narrow minded when it comes to arts..."

"You now I can hear you", his grand-child immediately noted from afar, loud enough that even Laura could hear her. She chuckled at Pamela's reaction and he couldn't help but smile as well, while his eyes slowly wandered from Leonardo's painting, to the lovely human in front of him.

"He painted me once."

His words had the estimated effect, as she immediately wheeled around to eye him in shock. Her beautiful, luscious lips were slightly parted, when she inhaled sharply.

"DaVinci _painted_ you? You _knew_ him?!"

"Yes, Leonardo was quite fond of my markings", he told her casually, but could not suppress a smile spreading on his face, when he took her baffled appearance in, "He even gave me the painting as a gift – it is currently hanging in my residence in Tuscany."

"You were on _first name basis_?!", she asked bewildered, her voice sounding almost a bit shrill and he had to chuckle about her expression now. Her upper lip was slightly pulled up at one side and as it pushed her cheek up a bit, the eye above it was slightly narrowed. It was an expression of utter disbelief he had not seen on her so far, but despite this unladylike appearance he had to admit she looked kind of cute.

"Yes we were – he was a very intelligent man", he informed her honestly and his gaze roamed back to the picture in front of them again, "Some vampires would have loved to turn him, but he had no wish to extend his human life."

"So he knew what you are when he painted you?"

Her voice sounded surprised, but positively so. The curious gaze she eyed him with, almost _forced_ him to answer her immediately.

"Yes indeed. As I said: he was an intelligent man..."

* * *

"Is the view as you had imagined it?", Godric asked carefully, when they had reached the top level of the _Tour Eiffel_. Laura's glance was directed at the city beneath them, her face unusually emotionless when she stared into the distance – and he knew something was wrong.

"Almost", she admitted quietly and her voice cracked a few times when she continued, "The only thing that's missing is my Gran..."

It was as if something inside him _commanded_ him to comfort her, a primal urge to hold her close becoming more and more prominent and before he knew what he did, he had put his arm around her waist to pull her into his body. She immediately hid her face in the fabric of his jacket and he felt her fingers digging into it desperately.

The next moment he could already smell her tears, but she did not sob or make any other sounds. She just cried silently into his chest, her shoulders shaking whenever she took one of her ragged breaths.

All he could do, was holding her in his arms and waiting for her to calm down in her own time. He felt so pathetically helpless in that moment he would have liked to growl and if he had not feared to upset her further with this action, he probably would have done exactly that...

"I am so sorry Laura...", he whispered into her ear, gently running his fingers through her soft hair. But as soon as he felt her shiver at his touch, he retrieved his hand again. He did not mean to freeze her – she was the _'warm and cozy'_ type after all. How he wished he could give her that – a warm touch in this cold night...

"You don't have to be!", she assured him after she had calmed down enough, her voice sounding as fragile as her whole appearance looked. She hastily cleaned her face with the back of her hand before she looked up at him.

"I'm happy to be here with you! Thank you so much Godric – for all of this", she told him with a genuine smile. She seemed to feel a bit embarrassed, but the smile remained on her face nonetheless. "I don't know what I'd have done without you – I'd probably still be lingering in Dallas..."

"I am happy that you are here with me as well", he admitted with a faint smile and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear absentmindedly. His gaze lingered on her eyes for a few moments, but although he tried to suppress the urge, it slowly trailed down to her attractive lips.

He was glad when the grumbling of her stomach distracted him for a moment, otherwise he would have probably dropped the idea of waiting for the perfect moment – when they were under the _Pont Marie –_ altogether and had kissed her then and there.

Her mesmerizing eyes had been looking at him curiously, before she directed them to the ground in embarrassment. Though she had tried to get rid of her tears, there were still traces of them on her face and if he had not stopped himself in the last moment, he would probably have leant forward to lick them away.

It was a very intimate gesture of comfort for a vampire and only performed with very close persons, as the bloody tears of his kind entailed their side-effects. The only people he had shown his compassion in such a way were Eric and Nora, though he probably would have done it for Viola as well, if she had ever been in a situation like that.

But Laura would probably be startled by his actions, if he suddenly licked her cheeks clean. Maybe she would not even realize what his intention was and pull away from him in fear.

No, he would not taste those tears or her beautiful skin now.

"I reserved a table for us at the restaurant", he told her gently and immediately straightened himself when he became aware of his bent position, his nose almost touching her warm cheek. She just examined him with big eyes, obviously as bewildered by his behavior as he himself was.

"That sounds great", she muttered and without another word he grabbed her hand and ushered her to the elevators. He pointedly avoided to look at her or inhale her increasingly attractive scent, as he felt that he had acted strange enough for one night...

A level lower, one of the waiters showed them to their table and they ordered their meals rather stiffly. They both did not dare to speak until Laura's first course was served and even then they only talked about her food and if it was to her liking (it fortunately was).

"I'm glad I don't have to beg you anymore", Laura stated after a long silence and gestured to the _T__rue __B__lood_ he had just sipped at. She smiled honestly at him and leant onto her elbow before she rested her chin in the palm of her hand. Her blue-grey eyes lingered on him curiously, _expectantly_.

"I suppose it is just fair to drink, as long as you eat, no?", he explained with a rhetorical question and returned a hopefully equally charming smile. One side of her mouth twitched upwards at that statement, and her eyes got an even warmer expression.

"I guess", she just muttered and stared a few moments at the bottle of synthetic blood in his hand, before she inhaled as if she wanted to say something else. But instead she ended up biting on her lip. He found himself staring at her in confusion, which fortunately had the expected impact and prompted her to elaborate her thoughts.

"Annabelle told me about the other effects of vampire blood...", she stated matter-of-factly. As her words did not make much sense for him – after all he had told her about the effects anyway – he just raised his eyebrows and hoped she would continue.

"I mean the effects it would have on my libido", she explained and he noticed how her cheeks suddenly turned a lovely shade of red, "And the dreams..."

He felt his mouth open when the realization hit him – he had forgotten to tell her about these effects, or more precisely: he had refrained from doing so, in fear it would put her off.

"Is this why you refused my blood again?", he asked her and could not help hope flaring up in his chest. If this was indeed her reason, he would at least know, it was not the fact that they would be connected in some way.

"No."

And the hope was gone as fast as it had appeared, giving place to disappointment almost immediately.

"Why then?", he found himself asking, before he could have stopped himself. Did he even want to know the answer?

She seemed to hesitate for a moment, before she responded in a firm tone. "It's unfair. You would be able to feel my every emotion and I would still be forced to only _guess_ what's going on inside of you!", she told him bluntly.

Totally taken aback by that statement he leant back in his seat and just eyed her in surprise for a few moments. He definitely had not seen that coming. So this was, what this was about? Just the fact that they would not be equals?! She could have told him that sooner!

"If that is your only concern, we could also bond", he suggested, but when he spotted the confused look on her face he patiently explained, "If we were to _exchange_ blood, this would form a bond between us – a constant one if we were to do it at least three times – allowing you to feel my emotions as well. It is similar to a maker-progeny bond, only without the power a maker has over his progeny. We would be able to equally feel each others emotions."

Laura sat – obviously stunned – in front of him, her eyes wide in surprise. She seemed at a loss of words for a few moments, but finally coughed slightly, before she started to form her next question.

"Is such a bond common?", she asked carefully and he could not help a smile forming around his lips at that question. This was a good sign, was it not? She showed interest and did not immediately decline!

"No, absolutely not. Especially not between a vampire and a human. As I said: it would make you equal – also in front of our laws."

"And you would be _willing_ to form such a bond?", she asked confused and when he just nodded she continued to clarify, "With _me_?"

He had to chuckle about her disbelieving expression and nodded once more. "Yes, with you", he told her, to make it plainly clear to her. But other than he had expected, her lips did not turn into a happy smile, nor did her cheeks turn red in slight embarrassment – she rather had a thoughtful or even disbelieving look on her face.

"Why are you willed to share your blood with me – possibly even three times! – but have punished your progeny for trying to save a child from death the same way?", she asked with a low voice, before she bit on her lip. The worried expression appearing on her face the next moment betrayed, that she obviously regretted her words.

But it was too late – he had already heard them. His whole body went rigid and he caught himself staring at her in shock, before he managed to put his usual, emotionless mask in place.

How did she know about that? Had Jaromar told her? Probably not – but his mate was not as secretive as him...

"Did Annabelle tell you about that?", he asked concerned, his eyebrows furrowing in worry.

"It's not important who told me!", she informed him in an almost angry voice and straightened in her seat, putting her hand on the table again while she stared firmly at him, "You should better answer my question, Godric!"

He averted his gaze, not able to meet hers at the moment. The emotions this new information caused, the fact that she knew about this event of his past – even if it was just a small fraction of it – tormented him.

How much did she know? Had Annabelle told her _how_ he had punished Nora as well?

And then it hit him: she knew about _Nora_. She had told him she did not like to be uninformed and he had omitted to tell her about his second progeny...

"You know about Nora."

His voice sounded as defeated as he felt in that moment. This was it. She would stand up, rush back to the hotel to get her luggage and leave him for good. It was a miracle that she had not done this immediately after she learned about this happenings...

"Yes, I do Sherlock", she answered dryly, "You have no idea how surprised I was to hear about your second progeny. Surprise is actually quite an understatement, but that's not important now. Now I would very much like to hear why you acted how you did and why Nora's actions _then_ obviously are different from what you intend to do with me _now_."

He could not suppress a low growl escaping his throat. How could she even compare those situations?

"This is _not the same_! You are not just any child", he exclaimed roughly and caught himself slamming his fist down – fortunately not with too much strength – only shaking the table, not ruining it, "You are _important_ to me! I may not be able to heal you, but my blood would at least take your pain away and dim the other symptoms!"

Her eyebrows had furrowed during his speech and she folded her arms in front of her chest. "No need to get angry now", she told him in a rather cool tone, "_I_ am the one who had been left in the dark about this! I didn't even know about _Nora_ – I still wouldn't, had Belle not accidentally told me about her!"

"Did she tell you _how_ I punished her?", he found himself asking rashly, his voice quite rough and almost challenging. But when she only nodded pointedly he could not help but wince and averted his gaze again.

How was she even able to look into his face when she knew about that? How had she been able to stay with him so long? – Even if their relationship had not been as close as it was before Odessa...

"Is this why you do not wish to sleep beside me anymore?", he asked with an agonized tone, but when he dared to lift his eyes again he only caught her still staring intently at him.

"No, this has nothing to do with it", she finally told him with a sigh and put her hands in the table once more, obviously relaxing again, "And there is absolutely _no_ need to give me such a pained look. I don't judge you, Godric. And your answer won't chase me away so easily. But I need to know why you took such measures – it seems disproportionate to my eyes."

He hesitated for a moment and just took her appearance in. She seemed to really mean it, but she should not have said, his words would not chase her away – she could not know that. Torn by his conflicting emotions, he pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration.

He should be glad that she even wanted to hear what his intentions had been, but how would he be able to tell her about them, without revealing too much about his past? And would it really change anything if he told her? The fact remained that he commanded his daughter to _kill the child_ – a child that had not even seen seven winters!

He sighed in defeat before he lowered his hand to the bottle of true blood again, to take a sip of the vile tasting fake-blood before he started his explanation.

"You already know, that giving someone our blood, makes us feel the person's emotions. There are only so many connections a vampire can take, before it becomes a weakness for him and if he still does not stop to form new connections it is even possible that he looses his mind because of it.

"Nora had always had this urge to help others – even when she was still human. She would have died on the _Black Death_ because of her altruism, had I not turned her. If I had not punished her that particular night, she would probably have fallen a victim to her selflessness again and this time I would not have been able to save her."

Laura's dessert was being served then, and he interrupted his explanation for a few moments, until the waiter had left their table again. She did not seem to have the intention to eat her last course anytime soon, so he continued his elaborations.

"You have to know, it was not the first time she had given her blood to someone like that and I had warned her not to do it again the first and punished her physically the second time – but she would not listen. I had to take such measures when she disobeyed me the third time, to finally make her understand..."

He waited for any form of reaction from her side, but she simply stared at him for a few moments. "I suppose you had already made the acquaintance with a vampire who overdid it with those bonds at that time?", she asked carefully, before she lifted her spoon to savor the first bite of her _Mousse au Chocolat_.

"I did – and I took advantage of his weakness, which was much easier, that I had suspected", he told her absentmindedly, while he watched her close her eyes in obvious pleasure. It was odd that even if he sometimes almost had to force her to eat something – sweet dishes, especially one's with chocolate in it – were always consumed without a word of complain.

"I understand then. You merely tried to make Nora realize how dangerous sharing her blood could be", she stated casually, when she had gulped her first bite down. She did not seem to be fazed at all – in fact she almost appeared to be happy, or at least at ease. It was odd – this was definitely not the way he had expected her to react.

"No arguing? No reproaches?", he asked baffled when he watched her move the next spoon laden with mousse to her already half opened mouth. She stopped a few inches from her lips and lowered her hand to the table again, examining him with a confused expression on her face.

"Why would I do that?", she asked baffled, "I asked you to explain and you did – which I am by the way grateful for. I know you don't like to talk about some aspects of your past and I suppose this was one of those. So thank you for telling me nonetheless. Now I know what your motive has been and am actually able to understand your reaction – you simply feared for the safety of your progeny. Why would I rebuke you because of that?"

He averted his gaze before he reminded her of the most important impact his actions had had.

"I killed a child, Laura."

He heard the spoon being placed on the plate, before her chair scratched over the tiled floor. Laura's steps were firm when she approached him, but he still kept his eyes directed to the ground.

Why Annabelle must have told her about this whole ordeal? Could she not have kept this specific information to herself?!

"Look at me, Godric", he heard his young companion demand softly and he reluctantly lifted his gaze to face her. Her warm eyes did not seem frightened, or disgusted by him. They rather held a worried expression, while her lips were curved into a sad smile. "I didn't mean to remind you of things you had obviously tried to forget. I'm sorry Godric – please forgive me..."

She crouched down in front if him then, supposedly to make looking at her easier for him and caressed his cheek with her gentle fingers. All he could do was stare at her in disbelief.

No word of reproach.

No reaction of fear.

No display of disgust.

"I do not understand, what I did to deserve your kindness", he muttered disbelievingly, but leant into her touch nevertheless, savoring the moment. Situations like that were rather rare since Odessa. She had tried to avoid skin contact as much as possible, only allowing it in especially emotional moments.

She merely chuckled before she got to her feet and returned to her seat without a word of warning. The skin she had just caressed, feeling oddly vacant and cold suddenly.

"This dessert alone is reason enough to show you kindness, Godric", she told him with a wink, "If you only knew how _delicious_ it tastes..."

She did not waste much time before the next bite of her dish had disappeared into her mouth, causing her to moan with relish. His body immediately responded to that particular sound and he shifted uncomfortably in his seat before he was able to repress this bodily reaction again. When he spotted an expression of pure bliss on her face at the next bite, he had to close his eyes.

Never before had he been so tempted to simply take her then and there. He could have brought them back to their hotel within a few seconds, or they could have gone to the restaurant's surely meticulously clean rest rooms – hell they could have done it on this very table!

But he had to remind himself once more, that he should not – no, could not allow his instincts to ever influence his actions again. He would only hurt her and surely she would not be able to forgive him if he ravished her...

When Laura had finally finished her last course, he was relieved that this torture was over. Even with his eyes closed, he had still been able to hear her and even if he tried hard to concentrate on something else, it was not possible for him to tune her sighs and moans completely out.

But this obviously very delighted response to her dish made him curious how her dessert had really tasted. Just before the waiter wanted to clear her plate away, he reached forward to take her spoon and deliberately licked it.

Of course, there was some of Laura's delicious salvia still sticking to it, but there were traces of the mousse left as well – just enough to taste it. Over the years he had sometimes tried to digest tiny amounts of newly invented dishes. He knew how chocolate tasted, but not how a mousse of it would. Positively surprised by the not overly sweet flavor, he put the spoon back onto the plate, before the waiter hurriedly cleared the table and left.

When his gaze returned to his young companion, she eyed him with lifted eyebrows. As she seemed to expect an explanation he grinned mischievously at her before he formed the answer to her unspoken question.

"What? After all of those delighted sounds you made I just _had to_ try it!"

* * *

As Pamela had demanded to finally have their first _'women-only'_ night ("How the hell is Laura able to spend four _entire_ nights in Paris without feeling the need to buy clothes even once?!"), he was currently sitting in a cafe in hearing distance to the shop they had vanished in. He was glad that Laura's inability to walk at vampire speed slowed them down, otherwise they would probably already have bought half paris empty. Eric would probably be quite grateful for her humanity too, as he had _not_ limited Pamela's credit cards, as he had threatened to...

Though they were a few streets away, he could hear their every word and thanks to the late hour (it was almost midnight) it was not overly crowded either, so he did not have to concentrate overly much on them – he could hear them easily over the background noise.

As soon as he realized that they were finally leaving the fabric store they had been in, he prepared to move as well. But when he heard them talking about visiting a beauty salon down the street next, he leant back in his seat again. He would be able to hear them if they were just going down the street, there was no need to look for another, closer place to stay in.

The paper he was reading in bored him almost to final death, when he suddenly heard Laura's slightly embarrassed voice asking for a _'bikini waxing'_. Immediately he sat in an upright position – the paper thoughtlessly tossed to the side – and concentrated on his two temporary companions. He was not overly interested in nowadays' jargon, but he knew what a _'__bikini__'_ was. And he had an idea what _'__waxing__'_ meant...

A few moments later, after he had listened to them walking to another room and removing their clothes, he suddenly heard a ripping sound and a shortly following dimmed scream. Laura was obviously being waxed in the way he had supposed...

Being forced to listen to her screams, was hard and the fact that he was not able to do anything about it, nagged even more on him. But he was sure there was no danger he could have saved her from, as this was something she had chosen to suffer willingly.

Why women voluntarily did this to themselves, just to meet the current beauty standard, was beyond him. In his times, no one had cared about body hair. On the contrary – its absence would have raised questions and caused suspicious looks.

Why she needed someone else to wax her was another question he worried about. Did she have an excessive growth of back hair? As far as he knew bikinis showed quite a lot of bare skin – a lot of the back as well – was this why it was named like that? It seemed odd...

He was glad when her cries of pain finally subsided and thought he had heard them paying and leaveing the establishment. But when another of her screams reached his sensitive ears, he sank back in his seat again. Obviously he had misinterpreted someone else's voice for hers. The painful cry had sounded different from her former ones – obviously she had thought it had already been over as well – but it had definitely been hers...

Only when he sensed a sudden pang of fear surging through his bond with Eric, he knew there was something entirely wrong. The emotion changed over to him immediately and he left the place without even paying for his untouched _True Blood_. Within seconds he was at Laura's side – but it was already seconds too late.

She had been dragged into a blind end and pinned to a wall there. The creature doing this was obviously a vampire, as he was deliberately sucking her precious blood from her neck.

Only subconsciously he registered the ringing of a phone. Seeing this scene caused something in his mind to flip over, as if someone had turned a switch – all he could think about was making this scum suffer...

Without wasting any more time he grabbed this damnable creature at his neck and slammed him into the brick wall at the ally's end. Godric's fangs had clicked down long ago, indicating that he had dropped every ounce of self control he had mustered up to that point as well.

Within an instant he was at the scum's side again, slamming him down into the pavement with so much force, that he could hear his scull crack. He did not allow him to regenerate, before he repeated the process on the wall beside them and had it not ruptured from the impact, he would have continued doing so for several times.

He could not think clearly anymore, he just saw red.

"You don't know who you're dealing with", this abominable creature rasped, when Godric just hauled off to punch into his face with such a force, that his knuckles stuck halfway inside of it.

"I think _you_ do not know who _you_ are dealing with!", he growled and struck him again, his fist boring itself into his scull again before the scum's body was slammed to the ground, "What gives you the right to feed on a _marked_ human?!"

When this abominable piece of shit even had the audacity to snort in an almost amused tone, he boxed into his stomach, hearing his spine crack from the strike.

"You will pay for this", the vampire under him spit out, "She wasn't even claimed! No one treats the King's Son like that!"

"You know exactly well that she is _marked_ – which should have made her off limits for you – but you chose to ignore it", Godric spit out with an eerily low voice and grabbed his throat then, pinning the scum to the ground, "As I choose to ignore that you are the _'King__'__s Son'_!"

He saw the vampire's hands scurrying to the little bag he wore on his hip and the next moment something suspiciously feeling like silver, stuck in his abdomen. Growling in rage, Godric just grabbed the long piece of metal – which was some sort of nail obviously – and pinned the vampire to the ground with it the next instant, piercing his hand. Reaching into his bag, he found more of them and used one on his other hand, causing the pathetic creature to cry out in pain as if he were to be murdered – which was _in fact_ possible...

"I am still not entirely sure, if I will allow you to learn from this experience, or simply end your pathetic life right here!", he grit out between his teeth and gabbed the filth at his throat again, applying so much pressure that he heard his larynx being crashed, ending his pathetic screams for a few moments.

"Don't do it Godric!", he suddenly heard the voice of his grand-progeny pleading to him, "They will severely punish you for killing the King's progeny!"

Suddenly reminded of her presence, his heart sank immediately. He had completely forgotten about her – and much more importantly: he had forgotten about Laura.

Shocked about his mindless actions, he took a hesitant glance over his shoulder to finally take a fearful look at his Little One. She kneeled at the floor, leaning against the wall for support and pressed her hand against the wound on her neck, obviously to stop the blood-flow.

He should have immediately tended to her wound, but no – instead he had preferred to punch this scum into a pulp in front of her eyes!

Within an instant he was at her side, crouching down beside her and peeling her fingers off her neck carefully to examine the bite. He had to gulp at the sight of the huge gash there, maybe even caused by him himself, when he had torn the filthy bastard away from her.

How could he have ignored her, just thinking about revenge, about torturing, about murdering this despicable creature? How could he have punished him _in front of her_?

Now she had seen him in _'action' _for the first time and surely she would never be able to look into his eyes without fear again...

Without a word he immediately bit into his wrist and remorsefully offered it to her – it was the least he could have done for what he had caused. But when she merely shook her head tiredly, he just sighed before he let his blood drip onto her neck instead.

As with her injured lip almost a month ago, this action would heal her without any of the side effects. She had lost a lot of blood and digesting his, would have made her feel better in an instant. But obviously it was still not an option for her – now probably even less than before...

While he watched her tender skin close over the gash within seconds, he repeated the events that had just taken place in his mind over and over again.

Why had he reacted this way? Why had he not immediately tended to Laura's injuries as he should have done? How could he have forgotten about her for even a second?

"Thank you, Godric", he heard her whisper with a cracked voice and watched somberly as tears built in her eyes. Before he could have reached forward to brush them out of her beautiful face, she had fallen forward into his chest. Her arms clung desperately to his jacket as they had been a night ago, but this time he could hear her sobbing.

Without hesitation he embraced her in a tight hug and ran his fingers soothingly through her honey-colored hair. How she was still able to trust him was beyond him, but to say he felt _'relieve__d__'_ in that moment, would have been a colossal understatement...

But she definitely had absolutely no reason to thank him – he had been the cause why all of this had happened after all. Had he just burned in Dallas, as he should have, she would not have been in Paris and had therefore not fallen victim to this monster...

"I am so sorry!", he suddenly heard his grand-progeny's voice again and turned his head to its source. Only now he realized, that she kneeled about ten feet beside them, her hands pinned to the ground by huge silver nails – just like he had pinned the scum down, he noticed – immobilizing her in place. Dried, bloody tears stuck to her face, while she looked ashamed up to him. "I was _useless_! I couldn't do anything!"

He did not need to ask his Little One if she would let go of him for a few moments, as she had wound herself out of his grasp as soon as she had become aware of his grand-progenies state. He watched her inspecting Pamela's hands in shock, before she immediately tried to pull one of the nails out. But as it obviously stuck deep in the pavement, she could not even move it an inch.

Godric was at their side the next instant, not willing to let his poor grand-progeny suffer any longer and carefully peeled Laura's fingers off the nail, before he firmly gripped both of them himself and pulled them out with a fast movement. His grand-child hissed in pain but her wound immediately healed again.

"How are you able to do that?", she asked baffled, her eyes awestruck directed at him, while she absentmindedly rubbed the spot on her hand, that had been pierced by the nail.

He still held the metal in his hand, his fingers wrapped tightly around it, as if his skin would not be affected by it like Pamela's had.

"Age and training", he stated casually before he turned to the ally's end, where this poor excuse of a vampire still cried in pain, "Take care of Laura for a moment, I still have a score to settle..."

He was at the blind end within an instant, looking down at the despicable creature in disgust. The vampire was obviously only a few centuries old, but how he managed to act in such a dishonorable way was beyond him – surely his maker could not be overly proud of him.

Eric would never even shed a single tear if someone merely pierced his hands...

He could hear Pamela talk to his son that very moment. Certainly he had been the one who had constantly tried to reach them – one after the other – as he had doubtlessly felt not only _Pamela's_ fear and probably shame, but also _his_ hot fury, regret, relief...

"You will _pay_ for this!"

The vampire's brown eyes were narrowed to slits, which should probably have intimidated Godric, but without much success, as he soon noted. He approached the scum with deliberately slow steps, smelling his increasing fear and enjoying every second of it.

"Do you know who I am?", he asked, when he crouched down beside his head, leaning over him to stare directly into his eyes. The abominable boy just gulped and shook his head reluctantly causing a smirk to emerge on Godric's face.

"I am the one who will wear you fangs as necklace", he told him casually, before he had already reached forward to force his mouth open. With skilled moves – practiced more often than he would have liked over the last few decades – he parted this poor excuse of a vampire from his fangs and deliberately put them in his pocket while the filthy bastard howled in agony.

He should have been happy, that he merely removed his fangs and not his entire head...

After he had attached the two silver nails he had briefly laid to the ground for a few moments, to the one's already piercing this dishonorable creature, he turned to his waiting companions without batting an eye.

Laura seemed to be half asleep already, her head resting against Pamela's shoulder while both sat on the pavement, leaning their backs against the wall. His grand-progeny had obviously already finished her talk with Eric and looked pointedly at him.

"Won't you claim her already?!", she asked in a slightly demanding tone, causing one of his eyebrows to quirk, "This wouldn't have happened if you had already done it!"

"I will _not_ claim her", he stated firmly, meeting her glance with an equally challenging one, "And this is nothing we will talk about _ever_ again – have I made myself clear, Pamela?"

She merely nodded reluctantly, obviously as displeased about his decision as he himself was, if he was being honest...

He did not want to see Laura being treated like a pet by other vampires – if anything, he would bond with her. But as she had not shown overly much interest in the idea, when he had suggested it, it was probably not an option...

If he really wanted to do her a favor, he should not think about giving her his blood or bonding with anyway – he should better leave her alone. Sooner rather than later...

* * *

**AN:** Hey there :) sooo... this was a Godric-POV again - I hope you liked it, as it's not exactly my strength ^^' but I think it was necessary to know how he feels about these changes (sleeping arrangements etc...) ;)

I hope you didn't think I jumped too much from scene to scene here, but if I linger too long on one place this story might become a few 100k long (and I did not intend to write a screed ^^')

thanks to the wonderful people **WinchesterGirl2975, Reina434, Anabel, Arenola, galwidanatitud, JamesNorthman96, Royal Ember **and** Pelawen Night **for their lovely reviews! Your kind words really motivate me to write - as you can see ;)

at **Anabel**: Oh - thank you! :) I'm afraid this chapter wasn't much of a tease, huh? Hope you still liked it though - even if there wasn't really any _'hands on quality time'_ :/

Thanks for reading to everyone who took the time and came this far! ;)

Till the next chapter! :)


	18. Low

_..._

_You see the world in black and whith  
__No color or life  
__You think you'll never get it right  
__But you're wrong, you might_

_The sky could fall, could fall on me  
__The parting of the seas  
__But you mean more, mean more to me  
__Than any color I can see_

_[Coldplay - Low]_

_..._

After the _'incident'_, Godric had taken her back to the hotel, though she wasn't entirely sure how he did it, as she hadn't been awake by then. They had probably thought it would be better not to leave her alone, as she found herself lying beside Pam when she woke from a nightmare.

Her whole body trembled and her shirt was sticking to her body as if she had slept outside in the rain. The excruciating headache that plagued her, didn't exactly help her to cope with the experience either and she soon found herself on the verge of a panic attack, when memories of her dream forced their way into her consciousness.

Her heart still hammered like mad, when the scene repeated itself in her mind over and over and over again. She absentmindedly reached to the side of her neck, where this monster had slammed his brutal teeth into her and gulped while tears silently ran down her cheeks.

She had felt so helpless – and she still did. What if someone sneaked into this room now and kidnapped her? Pam was out of order for the day, she wouldn't be of much help.

Knowing how irrational her thoughts were, she forced herself to take a deep breath and calm down again. No one would kidnap her – why should anyone even be interested in her? Because she was a friend of Godric? That fact should rather be deterring after what she had witnessed...

When she had finally calmed down, she took a glance at the clock on the bedside table, which told her it was not even 11am. She let her body fall back onto the bed again and tried to go back to sleep, but though she was still tired, she just couldn't bring herself to close her eyes for more than a minute.

What if someone _indeed_ sneaked in?

She put one of Pam's lifeless arms around her body and closed up to her as near as she dared to, but it hadn't the expected effect.

Pam just wasn't Godric.

With an irritable sigh, she sat up again, putting her shopping partner's hand back in its former position and pulled her legs over the bed's edge, allowing them to dangle there for a few moment.

Her head felt dizzy and hurt like hell and apart from that the room spun around her as well. Absentmindedly she reached for her purse on the bedside table, as she knew she couldn't dare to forget her emergency medication now.

She had seized up several times over the last weeks, but fortunately it had either happened when she was in the bathroom, or when she was still in bed, therefore neither Pam nor Godric got wind of it.

She had needed the injection only once, as the other seizures had been only minor ones, hardly worth mentioning, as they had been over before she even reached the purse – but still she didn't feel comfortable without it anymore...

It took Laura a few minutes until she felt content enough to keep herself on her feet and stood up, determined to get to Godric's room. Her surroundings still seemed to dance around her to some extend, but it wasn't bad enough to keep her confined to her bed.

She was just about to close the door behind her and turned to cross the living room, when she stopped in her tracks at the sight in front of her.

"I am sorry if I startled you", Godric apologized, putting the piece of paper he just had read to the side and looked up at her. Blood was dripping from his nose and ears, but he didn't seem to mind at all. "I could not sleep."

"Neither can I...", she admitted and bit on her lip in embarrassment. Why did she feel caught all of a sudden? A minute before she had still feared she'd be kidnapped and now her only concern was, how pathetic her words just sounded.

"Did you have a nightmare?", he asked concerned, a worried line appearing between his eyebrows, before he stood up to slowly approach her.

"Yes...", she confirmed, while she felt her cheeks turning red and averted her gaze in shame.

Why the hell was this event having such an impact on her? It hadn't been more than a messy bite! Godric had come in time and saved her – he had even healed the wound, for god's sake! There was absolutely no need for her to go crazy now...

"You have no idea how sorry I am for what happened", his low voice suddenly reached her ears, causing her to look up at him in confusion. He had stopped about a step in front of her, as if he wasn't sure if she'd want him to get closer. His eyes had this gloomy expression again, so hopeless it almost pained her to look at them.

"You _saved_ me, Godric!", she reminded him and closed the gap between them, "Please don't blame yourself for what happened – you haven't been the one who tore my neck open!"

He winced visibly, probably because of her tactless choice of words and averted his gaze, obviously not affected by her statement in the way she had hoped. She sighed frustratedly, her head still hammering like mad, and laid one of her palms flatly onto his chest.

"Look at me, Godric", she demanded a bit roughly and he did what she had asked for, with slightly furrowed eyebrows, "If it wasn't for you, I'd probably be dead by now – there is absolutely no need for an apology! I owe you my life!"

She noticed how he gulped at her statement, before he opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again without a word. They stared at each other in silence, Laura's hand still resting on his chest until the blood running from his nose started to concern her.

Slowly she lifted her hand to his face and tried to carefully brush the trail of red liquid away, still not uttering even a single word. The sight irritated her and though she knew that it was normal for him to get the bleeds during the day, it made her worry about him.

She was aware that he observed her every move intently, while she tried to clean his face without smearing the blood all over it. Carefully using one finger at a time, she made sure she wouldn't just spread it around his mouth.

First her thumb wiped most of his blood away, gently brushing over his lips in that process. She tried hard not to enjoy the sensation too much, but still noticed her heart rate increasing a bit.

Just when she wanted to use her fourth finger to finally get rid of the last traces of his blood, his tongue darted out, doing the job for her. Only when he had long stopped, she became aware that she was staring at his lips and blinked a few times, averting her face in an embarrassed manner.

She felt him grab her hand gently then, but did not bother to look up, until she sensed his lips on her fingertips. In an almost shocked state, she slowly turned her head in his direction again to observe what he was doing.

His lips closed around her middle finger, sucking on it almost deliciously and trailing his tongue over its tip before he repeated the same process with her pointer-finger until he finally reached her thumb.

Her eyes were still wide in shock, when he finally let go of her hand, which slowly sank to her side on its own. Embarrassed, she finally realized that she had stared at Godric the whole time and averted her gaze immediately.

What the fuck had just happened?

But even if that situation had just caused an adrenalin-rush, she couldn't suppress the yawn, that suddenly forced her mouth open and clapped her hand over it to cover it in the last moment.

"You are tired", Godric noted concerned and eyed her intently, "Was it wrong to let you sleep beside Pamela? Is that why you are here? – You wanted to return to you own room?"

Immediately she felt heat rising to her cheeks again and dropped her already averted gaze to the floor, inspecting the wood as if it was one of DaVinci's paintings. Biting on her lip in embarrassment she contemplated her options and finally opted for just ignoring the question.

"Laura?", his gentle voice reached her ears again and she sighed in defeat, realizing that ignoring him probably wouldn't do it.

"I didn't feel safe there...", she started and hoped this would explain everything, but when she spotted his confused expression she reluctantly continued, "I had this irrational idea that someone might try to kidnap me. This King's Son or-"

"No one will ever touch you again – I promise to keep you safe!", Godric interrupted her and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder, "I was too late once – trust me: this will not happen again!"

She bit on her lip hesitantly and looked up at him with what she hoped was a grateful expression. "I _know_ that, Godric..."

"Then you can return to you room and sleep without concern, Laura", he told her softly and reached to her cheek as if he wanted to caress it, but only suggested the gesture, never really touching her skin.

"Godric, I-", she started, but stopped again, looking self-conscious up at his face before she continued almost inaudibly low, "I wanted to go to _your_ room..."

Laura noticed something like surprise and maybe even shock scurrying over his face before he controlled his emotions again.

"Then we should probably go there", he suggested, while a faint smile spread on his lips. She just nodded in relief and couldn't help but smile in return. Before she even realized that he had picked her up, she felt a sudden rush of wind blowing through her hair and knew he had taken her to one of their bedrooms.

Within the blink of an eye she was sat down on the edge of a mattress, the light on the bedside table illuminating the room one moment later. When she looked up, she saw Godric standing in front of her, looking down at her with a cautious expression.

"What?", she asked confused and tilted her head to the side eying him expectantly.

"Are you sure you want this?", he asked in a hushed voice, still not moving even an inch, "You preferred to sleep in a separate room for the last several weeks..."

She bit on her lip in embarrassment and lowered her gaze to her lap, inspecting the dot-pattern on her sweatpants as if it was a scientific discipline.

Why the hell couldn't she just forget about the events of last night and fall asleep in her own room? It would have spared her this awkward conversation...

"I don't think I'll be able to sleep anywhere else", she admitted meekly, still staring stubbornly down at her knees, "I know it's silly, but I don't feel safe if you're not close..."

She felt the mattress move under her and knew he had sat down beside her, even if she still didn't dare to look at him.

"I am glad you do not fear me", he admitted in a low voice, causing her to forget all her embarrassment and look up at him in surprise. He had a faint smile on his lips and almost seemed to be sort of relieved.

"Why should I fear you?", she asked bewildered, "You _saved_ me, Godric! I really can't understand your logic..."

He just chuckled slightly before he slowly wrapped an arm around her and leant his chin on top of her head, pulling her closer towards his body. It felt so good to be in his arms again, so secure, so very _right_ – as if she was _meant_ to be there.

She inhaled his pleasant scent contentedly and caught herself smiling in his shirt when she nuzzled her face into it.

"I think we should rest now", he whispered and she could feel his chin softly brush against her temple while he spoke, "We both need it..."

She nodded reluctantly and the next moment his arms loosened around her. When she looked at him again, he stood beside her, gesturing towards the bed while he pulled the bedcover back in invitation.

She quickly removed her sweatpants and slipped under the blanket, making herself comfortable in the middle. Only a few moments later, Godric lay beside her and faced her with a questioning glance. Obviously she hadn't been able to convince him that she felt safe in his presence...

Without a word, she closed the remaining gab between them and snuggled up to him, wrapping her arm around his naked torso, only now realizing, that he had undressed like usual. When she felt him slowly putting his arm around her as well, she rested her head on top of her hand with a content sigh, nestling her face up to his bare chest and inhaled his specific, earthy scent.

She had absolutely no idea, how she had been able to fall asleep without having him so close beside her for so long. It just felt so right to lie in his arms like that and if some memories about that morning in Sahar's Hammam resurfaced – _so what?_ These were definitely pleasant memories – she should have been grateful for every moment reminding her of those...

If Godric had missed this as much as she had? Probably not...

"Do you think they'll judge you?", she asked worriedly, while her fingers absentmindedly brushed up and down his spine in slow motions. His eyes were already closed, but she supposed he was still awake. It preyed on her mind that he would probably be punished for what he did the last night.

"I already got a summons."

"_What?_", she asked in shock and immediately looked up at him in concern, "When? Where?"

"At midnight – in the King's palace."

She gulped and dropped her gaze to the pectoral tattoo right in front of her. Her fingers were still trailing up and down his spine, while she wondered how they would punish him, just to come to the conclusion that she had absolutely _no idea_.

"What will they do? Will you be allowed to bring a witnesses?", she asked desperately and looked up at him again, "I would like to speak for you – you merely saved me! If you hadn't intervened I'd be dead now!"

He opened one of his eyes to examine her briefly, before she felt his arm around her tighten, pulling her even closer to him.

"Calm down Laura – everything will he fine", he assured her with an alluring voice, his eyes already closed again, while she felt herself involuntarily relax, "We should rest now."

She merely nodded in silence and snuggled up to him, brushing her nose against the smooth skin of his chest. It was soothing to feel him like this, to be embraced by his strong arms, to trail her fingers across his muscular back...

When a few minutes had passed, she gently loosened his grip and pulled back a few inches to take a look at his face. His eyes were closed, but he still looked just like he had a few moments ago. She wiggled herself carefully out of his grip then, stopping her movement every few seconds to see if he would react.

"Godric?", she tried to wake him with a strong voice, to be on the safe side, "Are you awake?"

When he didn't react, she immediately robbed to the edge of the bed and reached for her purse to look for her cellphone.

"God's Laura! Do you have any idea how _early_ it is?", Belle's drowsy voice reached her ear and Laura couldn't suppress a sigh of relief – she had already thought she'd have to rely on a lousy message. "I hope this is an emergency!"

"It is!", Laura assured her hastily, "I've been attacked by a vampire and-"

"What?", the redhead interrupted her and suddenly sounded wide awake, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine – that's not why I'm calling", she told her vampire friend impatiently and continued to explain, "Godric saved me – and ... Well, he... took care of the bastard who bit me. The problem is: he obviously is the King's son, or something and now Godric received a summons for tonight – midnight in the King's palace..."

"Shit", was all she received from the other end of the line for a few moments. Then she heard Belle sigh heavily before she continued, "How exactly has Godric taken care of Luc? You said he _'__is__'_ the King's son – please tell me that means he's at least alive!"

"Yes, he's alive – Godric punched him into a pulp, but he seemed to recover quite fast", Laura immediately assured her, in a rather sour voice though, "I think I also saw him take his fangs."

"_Shit_", she heard Belle curse again and felt her eyebrows rise in confusion.

"What's the big deal? They regrow, don't they?"

"Of course they do!", the redhead told her in an annoyed tone, "But it'll take months!"

"Oh...", Laura just muttered dumbly and bit on her bottom lip. She hadn't known that. At least this filthy bastard wouldn't be able to bite anyone else for a while...

"I'll inform Jaromar about this – don't worry, honey – he'll take care of the situation. Everything will be fine!"

"Godric said told me something like that as well", Laura sighed helplessly and looked over her shoulder to the sleeping vampire beside her, "But somehow I trust your words more than his... Just out of curiosity: what's the usual punishment for something like this?"

"Oh, at least he looses his fangs as well and spends a few weeks buried in a silver coffin", Belle told her casually and Laura could almost picture her, moving her hand in a casual gesture, "But as it was the King's Son who was Godric's _'victim'_ I suppose it would more likely be months or even years... But as I said – Jaromar will handle it, don't worry Laura – seriously!"

"I'll try...", she muttered in a low voice, her eyes still resting on Godric. How could he have been so calm about this summons if he knew what he'd receive? "Thank you so much for your help Belle – I don't know what I'd do if he got punished because of me..."

"Well – to be fair: he wouldn't have needed to take Luc's fangs", Belle told her dryly, "But I suppose he deserved it. Just try to hold him back next time..."

"I strongly hope there won't be a _'next time'_, Belle!"

She just heard the redhead chuckle in the other end but she soon coughed and got serious again. "I'm glad you called me – it was the right thing to do! Don't worry honey and go to sleep – you sound quite tired."

"Thanks, Belle – you should resume your day rest as well, I'm sorry I disturbed it..."

"No deal, hun. This was _indeed_ an emergency. Sleep well, Laura – and take care of the old man, will you?"

"I'll try my best – but he isn't the easiest person to take care of. Rest well Belle – and thanks again."

"As I said – no deal. And now hang up already – I need my beauty-rest!"

Laura couldn't suppress a laugh but she supposed it wouldn't be a problem as Godric hadn't been woken from her conversation so far.

"Bye Belle – sleep well!"

* * *

For once it wasn't her hammering head that woke Laura in the evening – though it indeed ached – but the feeling that someone ran his fingers through her hair. When she became aware of her surroundings, she also felt something cool under her cheek and arm – no even under half of her body!

She was obviously lying partly on top of Godric again and moved her leg a bit, which was wrapped around his hip, to feel if he was wearing his shorts this time – he did.

Reluctantly she finally opened her eyes and as her head rested on his muscular chest, it was the first she could see clearly. Feeling her cheeks blush, she hastily closed them again and took a deep breath to calm down.

"Good evening, Laura", Godric's smooth voice reached her ears and made her shiver a bit when he said her name. His fingers still ran soothingly through her hair – if he was aware of the effect it had on her, or if he did it because it had the same effect on him, she didn't know. But it definitely felt extremely pleasant. She could have lain there all night... but _he_ could not.

"Good evening", she finally replied with a drowsy voice, "What time is it?"

"10:11"

"And you still lie here with me?", she asked him in a shocked voice and immediately pushed her torso up to eye him concerned, "Shouldn't you prepare yourself for the hearing?"

"It is unnecessary to prepare myself – I already know what I am going to say."

"And what would that be?"

"That I lost control in exactly the same moment as I saw him biting you – and that I am guilty in every charge."

"What?! Are you _nuts_?!", she asked bewildered and brought her body in a sitting position to have a better view at him.

"No, Laura – I am not _'nuts'_", Godric told her dryly, his firm glare resting a moment on her, before he averted it to stare at the ceiling instead, "It is of no use to defend oneself in front of the King of the North-Western Territories... If he has an opinion, he tends to maintain it – no matter how convincing the opposition's arguments are. If this scum indeed was the King's son, I am '_screwed__'_, I am afraid "

"So you just give up?", she whispered in such a low voice she could barely hear it, "You leave me just like that? You promised me to stay..."

"Pamela will bring you home, Laura", he assured her, still staring stubbornly at the ceiling, his arms crossed behind his head, "I am sure your parents would like to travel with you as well. Jaromar will inform you if he finds _Her_ and if he does, she hopefully will be willed to help you..."

"I don't care if he finds _'__her__'_ – I don't even care if _she'll_ help me!", Laura jelled at him, suddenly losing her patience with his self-destructive attitude, which caused him to finally face her again.

He seemed surprised by her outburst but she couldn't really blame him for that, as she had hardly raised her voice in his presence so far. "What I care about is _you_! And now get the fuck up and find something appropriate to wear while I talk to Pam. I suppose a human witness won't be of any use to you – but Pam will surely speak on your behalf!"

She had caught herself waving her hands around in an upset manner while Godric had pulled his body into a sitting position, staring at her with lifted eyebrows.

"It _is_ important that he finds _H__er_, Laura", he only told her calmly, as if he hadn't heard her other words at all, "_She_ is able to heal you!"

"Oh, fuck my silly tumor! I don't care about it at the moment – and you should care much less!", she told him in a slightly shaky voice, her arms crossed in front of her chest now. She was so upset, that her anger almost caused her to cry and she got up to pace about the room. Only when she had calmed herself down a bit she continued to talk. "Would you _please_ – just for _once!_ – think of _yourself_ now? This is _important_! – I don't want this to be the last night to ever see you! It may be just a few years for you, but I probably won't have that much time to wait for you!"

Obviously startled by her words, he immediately got up as well and was at her side within a second. With a firm grip on her shoulder her caused her to stop her pacing and faced her with an almost guilty expression on his face.

"I am sorry, Laura. I did not see it that way", he admitted gently and brushed his knuckles conciliatorily over her cheek, "I will try my best to convince he King to let me go and if that does not work... I will find a way to see you again – I promise Laura."

"You didn't seem very keen on keeping your last promise a few minutes ago – how can I be sure you really mean it this time?", she asked him doubtfully, looking up at his face with a concerned expression.

She could hear him inhale sharply, but then he sighed heavily and sped to the other side of the room for a moment, only to reappear a second later in the exact same spot he had stood in.

"This is my most precious possession" he explained, while he opened a white handkerchief to reveal a simple ring, "It is the only thing I still hold from my human days."

First Laura had not been overly impressed by it, but when she heard how old it obviously was, she saw the trinket with different eyes. It was engraved with ornaments – probably runes – and if its color and the way Godric held it wrapped in fabric was any indication, it was probably made of silver.

That he had kept it over all those decades, centuries – _millennia!_ – proved that it indeed was of great value to him.

"Who's was it – if I may ask?", she inquired in a hushed voice and looked shyly through her lashes up at him, "This person must have been extremely close to you, if you kept the ring for such a long time..."

A faint smile appeared on his lips and he ran the fingers of his free hand absentmindedly through her hair, while he seemed to think of his past.

"It was my mother's – she gave it to me when my maker's men came to get me", he told her with a monotone voice, apparently deeply in thought, "They caused a riot and my mother obviously already had an idea how it would end. She wanted me to have it, so I would never forget her..."

She took a step closer to him, her chest brushing his when she reached for his hand. It still held the ring and she slowly closed the handkerchief, then his fingers around it. When she looked up at him again his eyes weren't somewhere else anymore, but intently resting on her, as if he waited for her next step.

"Why did you show it to me?", she asked hesitantly, biting on her own lip when her gaze briefly scurried to his, before she forced her eyes to concentrate on his again.

"Is that not obvious?", he asked with a smile and tilted his head to the side before he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, lingering at the spot where her jaw merged into her neck for a few moments. "I want to give it to you – as a promise that I will return in time."

She felt herself inhale sharply, while her eyes widened in surprise and – let's be honest – also in shock. He wanted to entrust her with such a valuable possession? What if she lost it – it wouldn't have been the first time for her to loose a ring! He had cherished it for two millennia – what if she managed to accidentally break it?

"Godric, I don't know if that's such a good idea...", she stammered and dropped her gaze in confusion, catching herself staring at his pectoral tattoo once again, "What if I _loose_ it? What if I _break_ it?"

Her voice sounded a bit high pitched, when those two questions left her mouth. She was deeply upset about the fact that he obviously trusted her enough to confide his mother's ring to her – a two millennia old ring, for fucks sake! How could he do that so easily?!

"I trust you to keep it safe", he merely stated with a mildly amused smile, as if he just had read her mind. He lifted the fabric she had just closed a few moments ago, to pick the ring up. The two fingers holding it, sizzled, obviously being burned, but before she could have reached forward to grab it, he had put it on her ring finger. "It fits perfectly, no?"

All she was capable of for the next few moments, was staring speechlessly at her hand and only when Godric forced her to look into his face – with this familiar, gentle chin-grip of his – she was ripped out of her day dreams again.

Was he aware what a symbolic power a ring had? Well, he was over 2000 years old, he had to be – but did he give it to her with another intention or just the one he mentioned?

"I know you will keep it save – and it will not be for long", he assured her with a smile, his thumb brushing gently over her chin, "I promise."

Unable to reply something comprehensible she merely nodded at him.

She would simply refuse to take it off until he returned. That could become a problem when she had to wash her hands though, but she could skip that too – hygiene was much too overrated anyway...

"Go get dressed now", she just muttered lamely when she had calmed down enough, "I'll go and talk to Pam."

Other than Laura had thought, she didn't have to look for the fashionable female vampire – she sat in the living room and tapped her perfectly manicured nails impatiently on the armrest of the chair she rested in.

"About time that you come out of there", Pamela immediately addressed her and waved a piece of paper around, "Care to explain that?"

Laura grabbed the sheet, slightly annoyed by her behavior and realized, that it was the summons Godric had talked about. It was rather formal but definitely already accused him of treason, though there was to be a trial at midnight – according to the letter.

Laura just sighed and looked up at Pam, who seemed as frustrated as she had felt about half an hour ago.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about", she informed her with a shrug and put the sheet on the couch table, before she made herself comfortable in the chair beside Pam's.

"Shoot, human!", she merely demanded with a cocked eyebrow and looked expectantly at her.

"Would you please go with him?", Laura begged, giving the female vampire in front of her the most desperate glance she could manage, "Someone has to witness for him – and I suppose my voice wouldn't have much weight in a vampire trial..."

"I almost feel offended", Pam stated and sat back in her chair, inspecting her nails with her usual, bored attitude, "Of course I will speak on his behalf – he is my Grandsire after all!"

It felt like a weight had been lifted from her and Laura couldn't suppress a relieved sigh. "Thank you so-"

"_Oh shit!_"

Pam had got to her feet in an instant and started to pace back and forth as if something had deeply upset her.

"Care to tell me what your problem is?", Laura asked confused but also slightly concerned. It couldn't be a good sign, if a usually composed vampire was suddenly highly alert...

Just when Pamela opened her mouth to answer, someone _'knocked'_ so hard on the door, that Laura wondered why it didn't immediately give in.

_"Someone open the fucking door, or I swear I'll slam it down!"_

Even before Pam did what the man had demanded, Laura was aware who exactly wanted to get in. She knew that voice – she'd recognize the Viking everywhere!

As soon as the door was opened he stood in front of her in a flash, tilting her head from side to side without any concern about her privacy or something.

"Are you okay, Tiny?", he asked harshly, obviously still pissed for whatever reason, "Any injuries i should know of?"

"Nope, Hulk – _calm down!_"

Her eyebrows were furrowed and her stare angrily directed at Eric, who towered over her without any intention of backing away. His fingers still held her chin – gently though, but it didn't feel nice to be treated like a doll – and the second time within half an hour! – She knew where he had that move from, though...

"You heard her – calm down Eric", Godric's firm voice suddenly reached Laura's ears and she immediately turned her head to look in its direction. He stood in the doorframe to his room, clad in a grey suit – he even wore a tie! – and stared with this unsettling, emotionless face at his progeny.

Eric seemed to loose it then: Laura didn't even see him move, he suddenly just appeared only inches in front Godric, forcing him to look up at his progeny. She had never seen him challenging his maker so very boldly, but on the other hand she hadn't ever seen him that furious either.

They started to talk in another language then – first it was only Eric who shouted, but as the minutes went by, Godric raised his voice as well. By the way Pam winced from time to time, she could obviously understand them, but Laura wasn't sure if she should ask her what exactly their problem was, as she wasn't sure if she even wanted to know.

This was obviously not a calm conversation but rather a monstrous argument and by the way both vampires clenched their fists, it even had the potential to become a fight...

"If _you're_ not man enough to do it – _I'll_ do it!", Eric finally shouted and stalked into Laura's direction again, causing her to widen her eyes in confusion. Well, if she was honest she also felt a tiny bit of fear – but who wouldn't, if an angry vampire-Viking stepped in their direction in such a frightening mood...

"I can _command_ you not to!", Godric growled, but didn't leave his spot in the doorframe. Laura still had absolutely no idea what was going on and just looked back and forth between the two of them, in hope someone would have the mercy to fill her in. But of course she had no such luck...

"If you _really_ care for her, you won't!" Eric spat, eying Godric over his shoulder for a brief moment, before he turned to face Laura again. He planted himself in front of her like he was extremely confident of what was about to happen, but the expression on his face betrayed that he was everything but.

"Laura, I have to do something you won't like – but it's to keep you safe!", he tried to explain and shifted his weight awkwardly from one leg to the other. So much to the confidence...

"What is this about? Why are you two arguing anyway?", she wanted to know and eyed the Viking confused and also a bit worried. She didn't like the sound of _'do something you won't like'_ – actually it scared the shit out of her...

"There is a way to make you _'off limits'_ for another vampire", he explained patiently and leant slightly down to her, to make his imposing stature a bit less intimidating, "If you are claimed, no one else is allowed to even touch you – or he will be severely punished!"

"Like Godric punished this bastard?", Laura asked hesitantly, to better understand.

"Like Godric punished this bastard!", Eric confirmed with a nod and straightened himself again, before he continued to clarify, "Only that it would've been his right, if you had already been claimed. But he refused and still refuses to – that's why _I am_ going to claim you, Laura. I'm sorry to do this now, but there is no way I'm going to leave you on the other side of the world, while you're still literally fair game!"

The Viking had growled the last few words with an angry glance over his shoulder to his maker and Laura couldn't help but gulp about the content of his little speech. She had absolutely _no_ idea how he intended to accomplish this – for all she knew he could have been talking about deflowering her, as he seemed quite concerned about it as well...

And the fact that Godric refused to _'claim'_ her wasn't a good sign either...

"How exactly are you going to do this?", she asked meekly and couldn't help but duck her head in prospect of his answer.

"I will give you my blood, then I will bite you to leave a visible mark", he explained with a blatantly worried look on his face, "I swear you will hardly feel the sting – I will be as gentle as possible!"

"There is _no need_ to give her your blood", she heard Godric interject sharply and Laura peeked around Eric to see him staring furiously at the Viking's back.

"Wouldn't that be bonding?", Laura asked before Eric had the chance to reply, when she remembered the conversation in the Eiffel Tower's restaurant. Her gaze scurried expectantly back to Eric who seemed surprised about her question.

"I don't intend to draw blood from you Laura – that scum took enough yesterday...", he explained and she merely nodded. "Besides, the blood exchange has to take place simultaneously, otherwise it's not a real bond."

When Eric still kept staring expectantly at her, she just returned a confused glare. "We talked about my blood", he reminded her calmly and leant down to her again, grazing his fingers softly along her jawline while he spoke, "It would at least mitigate your symptoms..."

Laura just stared deliberating at him for a few moments, but sighed heavily before she finally nodded once more.

Eric didn't waste much time and immediately bit into his wrist, before he wordlessly offered it to her. She couldn't help but gulp, while she gently wrapped her fingers around his forearm. How the hell should she be able to drink his blood? This was just gross!

With a disgusted expression on her face, she lowered her lips to the gash and closed them around the wound. She took a deep gulp of blood, hoping this would speed the process up and it would be over soon.

But just when the first drop of the red liquid touched her tongue, it felt like the most delicious thing she had ever tasted – not even Mousse au Chocolat came even close to it! A warm feeling slowly spread in her whole body, immediately relieving her from the pain she had constantly been in for the last couple of months.

Greedily she took another gulp and another one, and sucked on the wrist until she finally felt someone gently parting her from the blood source she had clung to like a maniac.

As soon as she realized what she had done, she blushed madly and immediately tried to clean her face. Certainly it had to be a bloody mess...

Eric's stunned stare didn't make her any more comfortable either and only caused her to rub her skin more furiously until she finally snapped a "You could help me, you know?!" at him.

He just blinked a few times, as if she had just ripped him out of a daydream – could vampires get _that_ distracted? – and coughed before he answered firmly: "There's no blood anymore. You should stop rubbing or you'll only start bleeding yourself..."

"Fine!", she snapped and threw her hands frustratedly in the air, "Why are you still staring at me then?!"

She crossed her arms in front of her chest and furrowed her brows, glaring at him expectantly, but also with a tang of anger. Why the hell did he have to make her feel so very self-conscious?!

"Sorry to interrupt you, but we should get going", Pam reminded them and tipped impatiently on her wristwatch, "It's only ten minutes until midnight – we better hurry!"

"Laura will stay here – I do not want her to see this", Godric suddenly stated and Laura was slightly shocked by his bitter tone. He had promised her to come back safely – and soon! – but by the sound of his voice, she doubted his intentions now.

Had he changed his mind again? … But he gave her his _ring_!

"I agree – she shouldn't have to see that", Eric growled and shot a dark glance at his maker, as if it was his fault that he'd probably get punished, "I'll stay here and keep an eye on Laura. Pam, you go with him. Speak on his behalf and make sure he doesn't talk himself into any more shit..."

Godric hissed something in that unknown language – or maybe it was another one this time, Laura wouldn't know – obviously furious about his progeny's words. But nonetheless he approached Pam and put his hand on the small of her back, ushering her to the door.

"Please, try to come back as soon as possible", Laura heard herself call on him desperately and took a step in his direction, but stopped in her tracks as soon as she noticed the hurt expression on his face, when he looked at her over his shoulder for a last time.

Without another word he opened the door and the two were gone as if they'd never been there.

Shocked by what she had just seen, she slumped down on the couch and stared silently at the entrance, as if she'd hope he'd waltz through it any minute.

"He'll calm down again", Eric assured her and sat down beside her, "He's just pissed that you took my blood."

"You mean he's jealous?", Laura asked bewildered and turned her head to face the huge vampire beside her. He still eyed her in a strange way, making her slightly uneasy, but it was nothing in comparison to Godric's expression – it had simply scared the shit out of her. "It looked like it was much more than just jealousy..."

Eric sighed and fell back against the cushions, pinching his nose in a frustrated manner. When he finally lowered his hand again, he sighed heavily and stared firmly at the ceiling. "I don't know what's going on inside of him anymore", he admitted in a low voice. He sounded way more concerned than he looked, once again showing plainly who's progeny he was. "He lets me in only very rarely anymore. Sometimes I have the impression that you know him better than I do..."

She couldn't suppress a dry laugh at that statement. In her opinion, there was hardly anyone who knew him less than she did. There were so many things he didn't want to talk about and she was too afraid to address directly – so many things Eric probably had seen first hand, so many years he had spent at the side of his maker...

"I don't know him at all, Eric", she told him calmly, while she stared at the Viking's profile, who still inspected the ceiling, as if it was a masterpiece of art or something. "He hides so much from me, you already know – because you were there with him, when it happened. I understand that he doesn't want to tell me about his past – but he even keeps information from me that has to do with me! Did you know that he told Jaromar to look for a woman who obviously has the ability to heal me?"

Eric's glance scurried briefly to her, but soon rested on the ceiling again. "No – I neither knew about it, nor do I know anything about this woman you talk about", he admitted and she could see his eyebrows furrow in deep thought, "I mean I've heard rumors about _'healers'_ quite often over all those centuries, but they never really possessed those abilities. Do you think he really believes she can help you?"

Laura nodded slowly, knowing he would see it even in his peripheral vision. "In fact he seems to believe that she is the _only one_ able to help me", she told him hesitantly and bit on her lip before she continued, "And Jaromar seems to agree on that. Obviously your blood won't heal me – though I have to admit it works way better than any of the analgesics I've taken so far..."

She noticed his glance shifting in her direction again, looking at her from the corner of his eyes, without tilting his head. "You're welcome", he just stated and a grin appeared on his lips, before he sat up again, finally turning to face her fully. He looked at her for a moment, before his face turned serious again. "I was quite baffled about the amount of pain you were in at first. You didn't even seem to mind..."

His eyes were narrowed at her, suspiciously examining her as if she had some sort of secret he wanted to know about. But she merely shrugged and smiled at him. "What can I say? I have practice in blocking it out – you said so yourself when you told Godric about my condition!", she told him nonchalantly but continued in a more serious tone, "Thanks for your blood though – you have no idea how wonderful it feels to finally be pain-free. Do you know how long it'll work?"

Now he was the one who shrugged, before he leant his elbow on his knee to rest the chin in his palm, looking thoughtfully at the couch table in front of them. "It could be weeks – it could even be months considering the amount you greedy little thing took!", he explained and winked mischievously at her before he elaborated his thoughts more precisely, "But there is also a chance, that you'll feel the first stings of pain in a few days again – it depends on how far the tumor has grown already..."

"Would you feel the pain as well then?", she asked hesitantly, looking at him in concern. She didn't want him to suffer with her. He had become a very important person to her and she didn't want him to be in pain because of her...

"Of course Laura", he replied with a faint smile, sitting upright again, before he turned into her direction. Without a warning he suddenly reached forward, grabbed her chin and tilted her head upwards, forcing her to look into his eyes. "I can feel _your_ _every_ _emotion_..."

She bit awkwardly on her bottom lip, while she returned his glare stubbornly, but simultaneously noticed how her heart-rate increased. Of course her stupid body had to work against her once more...

"Then you feel that I'm quite uncomfortable at the moment", she stated dryly, still staring firmly in his light blue eyes. She felt her eyebrows furrow, annoyed by his behavior, but didn't flinch even an inch.

"Yes, but there is something different as well", he told her with a smile – a genuine one, not this usual smirk he always wore to cover his emotions. "Something deep that overshadows everything else..."

She felt herself gulping at that statement, her throat suddenly feeling dry like the Sahara. "And what would that be?", she asked with a not half as challenging sounding voice, as she would have liked.

His smile didn't falter while he kept staring into her eyes in such a different way, unlike he had looked at her ever before. When he suddenly leant forward as well, it felt like her heart had skipped a beat. What the heck was he about to do?

She couldn't help but sigh in relief, when she felt his lips touching her forehead. Thank god he had just been aiming for that spot! She wasn't sure how she – or her hormones for that matter – would've reacted if he had _really_ kissed her...

"Your worries – your concern – your deep _love_ for him", he whispered and gently tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "I have to admit, I have never felt anything so deep and clear – it's amazing..."

"Have you ever shared your blood with a human before?", she asked with a doubting tone and cocked her eyebrow quizzically. He chuckled heartedly and began to caress her back in circling movements, his smile turning into a smirk.

"Of course I have", he told her with a seductive look, "You have no idea how intense it feels while-"

"Oh please!", she exclaimed and put a hand on his shoulder to push herself away a bit and returned his glare with a slightly disgusted one, "Spare me the details!"

He laughed again, hard and loud – he actually even laid his head back in his neck for a moment. What exactly had been so very funny about her statement, remained a mystery to her...

"I'm already eagerly looking forward to your first _dreams_ about me", he told her without the slightest hint of tact, wiggling his eyebrows in a suggestive manner and making her cringe. But then his body suddenly tensed and he seemed to become serious again. "I'm sorry to remind you, but there is still a task I have to carry out..."

When she looked up at him he seemed genuinely concerned, not even a trace of his formerly mocking attitude was left. She rested her head against his shoulder for a moment and wrapped her arms slowly around his torso, clinging to him as long as he would allow her.

That he obviously didn't feel offended by her behavior and tried to get rid of her embrace, surprised her – even more, when he – on the contrary – even put his arms around her as well to pull her closer towards his body.

The idea of being bitten again, made her shiver, but she forced herself to remind the fact that it would be Eric doing it this time, and that he certainly would be much gentler than this bastard the night before had been.

The mere thought of this monster made her wince in fear, but when she felt Eric's fingers running soothingly through her hair, she calmed down faster than she'd thought she would.

He would do this for _her_ – to protect her from other vampires. She trusted him and he had promised not to hurt her. To top those aspects, she also had the ability to blend pain out to a certain extend – if she was prepared for it, that is...

"You can do it, Eric", she whispered and felt her fingers dig into the fabric of his shirt involuntarily, "I know you only do it to keep me safe. I trust you."

She felt him rest his chin on top of her head for a moment, before he loosened his embrace and grabbed her shoulders gently, to bring a few inches between them.

When she lifted her gaze to look at his face, he met her eyes with a questioning expression, as if he wasn't really sure, if she had meant what she'd said. Only when she nodded deliberately, his look changed to a confident one and she felt his hands wandering down to her hips, before he suddenly lifted her into his lap without a proper warning.

She gasped in surprise and only stared reproachfully at the Viking, when she found herself sitting on his thighs. But he merely kept glaring down at her with one of his trademark smirks and a _'so what?'_ attitude.

"Are you ready Tiny?", he asked, when he had brushed her hair to the side, exposing her neck to him. She had to gulp at the question but nodded nonetheless. He should better hurry so it would be over soon...

When he bent forward, lowering his head to her neck, his breath tingled her skin before she felt his nose brushing down her neck, along her carotid artery. She heard him inhale, then something clicked – probably his fangs – and when she sensed their tips graze her skin upwards again, she couldn't help but shudder. But it wasn't fear, causing her body to react in such a way. It rather was the thrill of his impending bite – the knowledge _that_ he would, but not _when_ or _where_ _exactly_...

And then she suddenly felt a brief sting – hardly worth mentioning – and she had to admit it felt oddly pleasant. Eric kept his fangs sunken inside her for a few moments, obviously enjoying the sensation as well.

His hands pulled her closer to his body, digging his fingers into her hips in that process – if consciously or subconsciously she wasn't entirely sure of. Laura for her part, was extremely aware of her surroundings – also of the bulge in Eric's trousers.

She had felt it appear at her thigh, as soon as he had pierced her skin. But as Belle had told her that the pleasures of the 'two F's – feeding and fucking' lay quite close together, she wasn't really shocked about it – even if he wasn't really drawing blood from her...

When he slowly pulled his fangs out of the holes he had created, he deliberately licked the two punctures clean, before he pulled back enough to take a look at Laura's face.

"Everything okay _honey pie_?", he asked in a mocking voice, but wasn't able to hide his concern sufficiently behind his smirk. She simply nodded at him and smiled, gently squeezing his upper arm, where her hand must have wandered to on its own.

"You _feel_ that I'm alright, don't you?", she mocked him back and winked at him, causing him to literally sigh in relief. She'd never thought she'd ever see the Viking like that – he almost appeared to be a bit vulnerable in that moment.

"I'm glad that you aren't afraid of me", he admitted, suddenly totally serious again, while he deliberately tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, which had stubbornly fallen over her neck again. He glanced at the bite marks he had left there and if she would've had to name the expression he displayed at that moment, she would have said he looked somewhat proud.

"You never gave me any reason to be afraid of you!", Laura informed him casually, looking up at him to meet his glance with a smile, "I trust you."

He seemed almost a bit surprised by that statement first, but smiled at her then, running one of his long fingers along her neck, only avoiding to touch his marks. "I wonder why you do that...", he muttered after a while, still occupied with caressing her throat.

"You are my accomplice – did you forget?", she reminded him and nudged him playfully into the shoulder, "Even if you try to appear like a heartless businessman to everyone else, you somehow always treated me differently. For some reason you care about me, or at least you make me feel cared about – which is a very lovely feeling by the way. After all our conversations and plotting concerning Godric, I just cant help trusting you, Eric. You somehow _earned_ my trust."

His gaze had scurried from her neck to her face somewhere during her speech, looking at her with a blend of disbelief and surprise. Only now, Laura became aware again, how close they were and how very present the bulge in his trousers still was. A bit unnerved, she wiggled herself out of Eric's grip – which was quite easy in his stunned state – to hop off his lap and on the couch beside him.

Without another word, she grabbed the remote and turned the TV on, to zap though the channels, until she found a film that seemed quite interesting. After a while, she felt Eric relax as well and a few minutes later he leant back, resting his long arms on the backrest, obviously content to watch this film with her.

They spent some time like that, it must have been at least two and a half hours, as they where already halfway through the second film, until the apartment door finally opened and Pam stepped in.

First Laura already feared something had gone wrong and Godric had indeed been buried, but then Belle and Jaromar also walked though the door, closely followed by the vampire she had worried about.

She didn't even realize that she had gotten up, until she found herself standing directly in front of him. But just when she was about to fall round his neck, he backed away in the last moment, forcing her to lower her hands awkwardly.

"I see everything went fine", Laura stated carefully and turned around to look at Belle expectantly. But the redhead had only eyes for her neck and by the look she wore on her face she was quite baffled about the sight.

"What did you _do_?!", she whispered in disbelieve and clapped a hand over her mouth in shock, "_Why_ did you allow Eric to claim you?!"

Within a second, said vampire was at her side, wrapping an arm around her in a protective manner and growled intimidating at Belle. "It was _necessary_ and Godric refused to do it!", he snarled at her and his body language indicated that he wasn't exactly happy about her questioning their decisions.

"This is of no importance now!", Jaromar intervened with a harsh tone, glaring angrily at Eric before he continued, directed at Laura, "We were able to convince Louis that it was necessary for Godric to act like he did – which was easier than we thought, as that bastard who bit you was not _this_ King's son, but Mahir's. I already informed Sahar to calm the waves with him, but still you shouldn't travel to the Southern Territories anytime soon..."

"That means no Rome or Barcelona...", Laura heard Pam mutter in a displeased tone, which earned her a reproachful glare from Eric that caused the female vampire to wince.

"We are _done_ here, Belle", Jaromar stated in a rough tone and ushered his mate to the door again. But when they reached Laura's side he stopped briefly, putting a hand on her shoulder. Surprised by their hasty departure, as well as his strange behavior, she glanced up into his face with a confused expression. "It was the right decision to call us, but you _disappointed_ me."

When she saw his eyes scurry to her neck before he let go of her, she immediately knew what he had been referring to and her eyes widened in shock. She wasn't able to say even a single word and just stared silently at their backs, when Belle and the ancient vampire finally left the apartment.

"They don't know what they're talking about!", she heard Eric hiss angrily beside her, while she was ushered back to the couch by him. Not really in the mood to fight back, she just allowed him to sit her down, before he paced back and forth in front of her, demanding to know what _exactly_ had happened at the King's palace and why Jaromar had been there.

Pam told him in her usual bored tone that the scum, had tried to feed the King lies about what had happened the night before. Apparently Louis had been quite suspicious about this bastard's accusation anyway and when Pam had told him everything from her perspective and that Laura had been claimed by this time anyway, Godric's punishment would have only been three nights, wrapped in silver in one of the King's dungeons. But when Jaromar stepped in and spoke on Godric's behalf as well, he even managed to save him from that.

"That still doesn't explain _why_ he was even there!", Eric noted and glared expectantly at his progeny, who only shrugged unfazed.

"I suppose Laura called him in the morning", Godric's emotionless voice suddenly reached her ears and she turned her head surprised in his direction. He had been silently listening the whole time, intently following Pam's story but not showing any sign of reaction. This cold aura around him scared her and she was glad that Jaromar had been there, otherwise he would probably have done something stupid...

"Yes, I called Belle as soon as you were asleep", she admitted with a challenging voice and stood up to approach him, totally ignoring the other two vampires who doubtlessly followed her every move like hawks. Godric just kept staring at her, but showed not the slightest hint of emotion, not even when she came to a halt in front of him.

"I was _worried_ about you...", she told him honestly and lifted her hand to touch his cheek, but again he flinched away, causing her to drop it in frustration.

"You were?", he asked in a monotone voice and when he even dared to look into her eyes at that question, she lost her nerves and slapped him hard onto the cheek. It was a miracle that he didn't back away this time, but she supposed he wanted her to suffer a bit, for whatever she had done that made him act so very cold towards her.

Her hand immediately started to throb in pain and Eric was at her side within an instant, inspecting it with a concerned expression.

What the fuck was wrong with Godric?

"He gave you the ring", Eric's muttered words suddenly ripped her out of her thoughts, and she looked at him in surprise. First she didn't realize what he had been referring to, but when she saw him staring at her fingers, which he still held gently in his own, she understood.

"I should probably give it back", she mumbled and withdrew her hand to carefully remove said ring. With slightly trembling hands she held it out to Godric, who accepted it without batting an eye and didn't seem to care about the fact, that the silver burned his skin.

Eric watched their interaction in silence and his eyebrows furrowed in concern, when Godric slowly left the living room to retreat to his own without another word. Laura could only shrug her shoulders in a helpless manner, when the Viking looked at her with a lost expression.

"We have to _do_ something!", he stated in a frustrated tone and glanced at her expectantly, "Go to him – _talk_ to him! This is all because of my blood – tell him why you took mine, but not his!"

"I _can't_ do that Eric!", Laura exclaimed exasperated and waved her hands equally frustrated, "If I do that, I could have taken his in the first place!"

He growled angrily and kept pacing about the room, while Laura silently made herself comfortable beside his progeny. Both of them watched him without a word and only when the vampires started to get the bleeds, both retreated to Pam's room after a curt "good day rest".

Though Laura usually had the same sleep pattern as they had, she didn't feel the tiniest bit tired. Probably this was due to Eric's blood. But she decided not to try falling asleep but to take advantage of her state and first called her parents, then Patrick, for a more extensive conversation than usual.

All three of them seemed quite happy to have the opportunity to talk to an unusually awake Laura and her parents even showed her some of the photographs of the film they got developed for her.

About three hours later, she finally went to bed in her room, but although she hadn't been fazed by Eric's bite, the memories of _'the incident'_ kept pestering her, until she finally lost her patience and sneaked into Pam's room.

She and her maker lay obviously spooning in the middle of the bed and Laura decided to try her luck as big spoon, lifting the bed sheet on Eric's side. But just when she had slipped under it and wanted to close up to the viking, he suddenly stirred and turned around, putting an arm around her waist and pulling her closer.

"I hope you'll finally fall asleep now", he muttered with closed eyes, "Your emotions make me nervous..."

"I'm sorry Eric..."

"Don't be sorry, Tiny. Just sleep – I need to get some rest..."

"I'll try my best", she told him and snuggled up to him, realizing with relief that he still wore a muscle shirt and shorts, "Good day rest Eric! Sleep well..."

"Sweet dreams, Laura", he muttered and when she looked up at him a last time before she turned the lights off, she noted that he had a mischievous smirk on his sleeping face.

* * *

**AN**: hey there :) I hope you aren't too disappointed with this chapter - almost no tease or cuddling, a highly reserved Godric and a rather unexpected claim... at this point of the story Laura needed to be claimed, as it just became too dangerous - but with her refusing Godric's blood and his refusal to only claim her, there wasn't much of an option. I just hope I prepared you sufficiently for this 'shock', as Laura wasn't exactly disapproving of the Viking's offer in former chapters anyway...

a big thanks to the reviewers **downbelowgirl, Pelawen Night, Royal Ember, Anjelline, katz3ye, Jmck22, WinchesterGirl2975, Anabel, Reina434, Hpmia, Arenola, **the two** Guests**,** treewitch7031 **and** SimpleSummers **for their lovely and motivating words! I really appreciate it that you (always) take the time to leave me a comment!

at **Anabel**: thanks for the review - I'm glad you liked the last chapter ;) just as you said: 'Godric has developed some heavy duty self-control in his 2000 years' - I hope you aren't taken aback, that he's starting to show self-destructive tendencies again, now that his 'Light' allowed his progeny to claim her. I just hope you didn't find it too depressing...

at **Guest 1**: thanks for your review! I hope you aren't too disappointed that it wasn't Godric who claimed Laura :/

at **Guest 2**: thanks for your kind words - I'm glad you like the story so far ;)

special thanks to **Royal Ember **and** Arenola** for helping me define what was 'appropriate' or not at this point of the story. sometimes I just can't see the most obvious things when I've buried myself too deep into it - so a huge thanks for your help!

I'm afraid I have to tell you that I probably won't be able to update as frequently as I've been lately, from now on. I'll go to Canada in a week and will do the scientific research for my thesis there, so I suppose I won't have much time to write then. I hope you'll still keep an eye on the updates though ;)

btw a question directed at the **Canadian readers**: 5 months is a long time, so I have to get myself mobile internet somewhere. I was thinking of a _Wind_ plan - is that a good idea or rather not? As a European the prices are rather shocking I have to admit, but I already got used to the idea of spending about 4 to 5 times the amount of what I pay here for my smartphone plan ^^' still, I would like to know if there's maybe a cheaper option for me I didn't realize yet...

Thanks for reading and till the next chapter :)  
~Orange ;)


	19. Can't Be As Sorry As You Think I Should

_..._

_Please don't let this turn into something it's not  
I can only give you everything I've got  
I can't be as sorry as you think I should  
[...]_

_All that I keep thinking throughout this whole flight is  
it could take my whole damn life to make this right  
This splintered mast I'm holding on won't save me long  
Because I know fine well that what I did was wrong_

_[Snow Patrol – Make This Go On Forever]_

_..._

It was probably the first time since about four months, that Laura awoke without a headache and she couldn't even begin to describe how relieving it felt. She stretched her still a bit rigid limbs before she hopped out of the bed – much faster than she had dared to in a long time – and strode towards the bathroom.

A quick glance into mirror showed her how unnaturally shiny her hair was and although she'd never had problems with her skin, she also had the impression that it seemed much cleaner and softer than before.

But she didn't seem to care much about any of that, as she quickly disposed of her clothes without another glance and hopped under the shower. The hot water immediately relaxed her tense muscles and allowed her mind to find peace for a few moments. Godric's reaction the night before still haunted her.

How he could have had the audacity to doubt her concerns about him after all they'd gone through, was beyond her! Of course, she had tried to distract her thoughts – though the movies Eric and her had been watching, hadn't been very effective.

She had absolutely no clue why everyone made such a big deal of the fact that she wore the Viking's bite marks on her neck now, but at least since Jaromar's sharp remark, she had realized that there was obviously more to it, than Eric had told her...

"You should have waited for me, Tiny", a husky voice suddenly ripped her out of her thoughts and before she could have reacted she felt a cool hand wrap itself around her waste, resting on her belly.

To her own surprise, she didn't feel the urge to get rid of it, though she immediately knew, who it belonged to. But she wasn't even shocked or uneasy – as she would have thought. On the contrary, she somehow seemed to _crave_ the Viking's touch.

It was odd... Very much so...

"You're here now anyway", she found herself muttering before she turned around to face him, the water still pattering down on them. She couldn't help but hold her breath, as soon as she met Eric's glance, as it hadn't ever been that intense and boldly seductive before.

Never before had she realized how extremely handsome Eric was and she couldn't help but look him up and down without even the slightest hint of embarrassment or guilt. Of course he was – like herself – completely naked and nothing concealed his toned muscles or generous manhood.

Why the hell was she suddenly feeling this way? And where was the embarrassment she should have felt for ogling him so boldly? _What the fuck was wrong with her?!_

"Do you like what you see?", he whispered into her ear and a shudder ran down her spine when she felt his breath tingle her earlobe. Her knees became wobbly and she forced her gaze to return to his face again, which was only inches away from hers. She merely nodded, not trusting herself to form a coherent sentence anyway...

"I see..."

The hand that still had been wrapped around her body, slowly loosened and trailed upwards along her side, over her arm and shoulder. When he reached the spot where it merged into her neck, it was merely a single finger that grazed over her jugular vein until he stopped exactly there, where he could distinctly feel her slightly accelerated pulse.

When she met his gaze with a questioning expression, he only smirked at her and bent forward gradually, drawing nearer at an infuriatingly slow pace. All the while she stood his glare and tried to keep an unfazed appearance – which was much easier than she would have thought.

It was odd how normal this whole situation seemed to be for her. As if they had done this times and times again, but she couldn't for the life of her remember even a remotely similar situation with the Viking. If anything there would only have been comparable ones with Godric.

Why didn't it bother her, that it was _Eric_ standing naked in front of her and not his maker? Why didn't she feel appalled by his obvious intentions?!

She could already feel his breath on her cheek and closed her eyes – not in fear, but in anticipation – when she suddenly felt a slightly painful sting on her shoulder she couldn't really fathom the cause of. But as soon as Eric's lips touched the sensitive skin of her throat, she had almost forgotten about it anyway. He just had opened his mouth to suck on the spot he would surely soon plunge his teeth into, when something poked into her shoulder again – even more painful this time.

"For fucks sake Laura – _wake up already,_ _this is an emergency!_", she heard Eric's voice shouting, much too close to her ear for her liking – and to her amazement also on the wrong side, the one opposite the spot he was just sucking on. He must have decided to change his tactic, when she suddenly felt her shoulders being grabbed and shaken, which finally had the desired effect.

"What the _hell,_ Eric!", she grumbled irritably, while she tried to rub the sleep out of her eyes, "What was that good for?!"

The _real_ Viking pressed his lips into a thin line now, indicating that he had to muster some self control to keep himself from shouting at her once again. Fortunately he was completely dressed and took a deep breath before he answered her question.

"Godric just left – with all of his belongings", he informed her coolly, "I'd be very _pleased_, if you'd be so kind as to _get the fuck out of this bed so we can _FINALLY_ follow him!_"

Laura just blinked a few moments at him in confusion, before she was able to process this information and hurriedly did as he had asked her to. No wonder he was so upset – the situation couldn't have been much more alarming!

After previous night's events and the impact they had obviously had on Godric, he could already be halfway on his way back to Dallas – or wherever he would return to in this upset state he was in...

Laura had to admit, that she was somehow glad that they were in a hurry, otherwise she'd surely have had to endure Eric's teasing about her dreams – which had more or less tormented her the whole night. If he had really felt what she had, then he definitely wouldn't leave it at that and use every opportunity to bug her...

Within a second she had put the sweatpants back on, she'd got rid of sometime during the night and only grabbed her purse before she nodded at the Viking to indicate that she was ready. She wouldn't waste any more precious time with changing her clothes – not that Eric would have allowed her to anyway.

When they had hurried out of the apartment, the Huge One pressed impatiently on the buttons for the elevators, while Laura rummaged through her bag in search for her phone. If Godric left with his luggage, he'd probably intend to fly back home in his anger – or whatever it was her actions had caused him to feel. He wasn't exactly easy to read when it came to his emotions...

She hadn't used the phone number yet, but she desperately hoped she hadn't mistyped it when she saved it. Her hopes sank when she still heard it ringing after almost a minute, but finally someone answered.

"Hello?"

"Oh, thank _god_!", Laura exclaimed relieved, when she heard Anne's voice, which only earned her a dark side glare from Eric while they entered the elevator, "You haven't taken off yet, have you?"

"Oh, Laura – it's you!", the woman on the other end only now seemed to realize who had been calling her and quickly answered her question, "No, but we will be ready any moment – why?"

"Please try to delay it as long as you can – where are you starting from?"

"_Paris Orly_ – I'll try my best Laura, but I can't guarantee you that it'll work out...", the female pilot informed her uneasily, which caused Laura's guilty conscious to kick in. Anne would definitely get into trouble if Godric got wind of her scheming...

"I'll forever be in your debt Anne! Thanks _so_ much – we'll hurry, I promise!", Laura assured her just when the elevator reached the ground floor and only added a quick "bye" before she hung up.

As Eric had heard every word they had exchanged, he wordlessly picked Laura up bridal style and sprinted out of the building. She wasn't completely sure if he even touched the ground or if he just flew them to the airport, he was extremely fast however. So fast, that she had to close her eyes, to protect them from the biting wind that beat past them.

Not even a minute later she felt the ground beneath her feet again, but she had to cling to Eric for a few more moments, not to loose her balance. This trip hadn't exactly increased her wellbeing and she was glad, that the Viking had given her his blood the other night – otherwise she'd probably have had to vomit then and there.

When she finally dared to part from the tall vampire and turn to face the plane in front of them, she realized that Gerry was just about to pull the stairs in – but fortunately he stopped in his movement as soon as he saw her. She didn't waste any time and hurried up, running past the worried steward into the cabin, which was – apart from the two of them – vacant.

She spun around in confusion, searching for the ancient vampire they had desperately tried to reach in time, but he was nowhere to be found – at least not in the main cabin. Hesitantly she looked back at Eric for advice, who stood beside Gerry in the doorframe now and simply nodded at her, when her hand reached for the doorknob to the other cabins.

Without wasting another thought if this was the right approach, she ripped the door open and hurried along the corridor towards the cabin he usually slept in. She didn't knock, before she entered the room, as she supposed he wouldn't have invited her in anyway.

A relieved sigh escaped her throat, when her eyes fell on Godric, sitting on the bed with his back turned towards her. His torso was bent forwards and leant on his elbows, resting on his knees. He seemed deep in thought, which caused her to worry about his intentions again.

"I'm glad I reached you in time", she stated with a soft voice and approached him with hesitant steps, "We need to talk, Godric!"

"No we do not. I think you made your point very clear", he replied in a monotone voice and lifted his head, but only to stare at the wall in front of him, "_Leave!_"

At first she was taken aback by his harsh demand, but she supposed she deserved such a treatment. After all she had hit him. Even if it couldn't have hurt him, it surely had been pretty much the worst she could have done in that situation...

"I told you I won't leave you", she simply replied, before she took the last steps that parted them without another thought and sat down beside him, "I know I shouldn't have slapped you – I'm _extremely_ sorry for that. I was just so frustrated by your behavior..."

"_You_ were frustrated?!", he asked incredulously and it was safe to say that there was more anger in his voice, than ever before – at least when he had talked to her. "Why are you even here? Did Eric send you? I do not need your pity – or his, for that matter! _Just leave me the fuck alone!_"

He had finally turned his head to face her at his last sentence and she couldn't help but cringe at his rough words and intimidating glare. Never before had he used his power to make her feel insignificant, like he did now. Of course she knew that he was able to do so, as she had seen him scaring some vampires off, when they had been to Fangtasia, but he hadn't intended to make _her_ feel uncomfortable then – _now_ he did.

It was hard to be on the receiving end of his grudge, but she forced herself to ignore his overwhelming aura and stand his glare. He surely wouldn't have any reason to listen to her if she backed down now.

"I'm sorry Godric – for whatever I've done to hurt you!", she whispered sincerely, all the while staring at him guiltily, "I don't exactly know what it was that offended you so much, but _please_ tell me and I won't ever do it again – I _promise_!"

He outright growled at her before he leaped to his feet and started to pace back and forth in front of her. It was blatantly obvious that he was royally pissed now, but again she hadn't even the slightest clue what his problem was.

"Stop _fool__ing_ me, Laura!", he hissed venomously and she gulped at the sound of his voice, "Do not try to tell me that it had been an _accident_ that you hit me with _my_ ring – the ring I had told you was my most precious possession – the very ring I entrusted you with, to assure you that I would return to you soon!"

Her hand had absentmindedly reached to her mouth in shock, when his words sank in and she stared at him in horror. Oh my god he was right!

She had hit him with _his_ ring on her finger. It wasn't only made of silver – it was the precious, ancient ring of his mother! How could she have done such a cruel thing!? How could she have been so thought- and tactless?

"I'm so sorry Godric", she whispered, before the first sob escaped her throat. This was it – she had ruined everything with one idiotic, impulsive reaction. Not able to hold her tears back anymore, she buried her face in her hands and silently began to cry.

He wouldn't be able to forgive her something like that – at least _she_ wouldn't be, if she were in his shoes.

Why couldn't she just turn back the time and correct her mistakes – starting with allowing Eric to claim her. That had without a doubt been the first decision she'd need to correct, even if she wasn't really aware why it had been so wrong.

"Stop crying, Laura. You do not have any right to shed tears now."

His words were harsh, but his tone was almost gentle in comparison to how he had sounded before. She could hear that he had obviously stopped his pacing and when she sneaked a peek at the floor between her fingers, she could see that he was standing in front of her.

"I know...", she muttered and tried to bite her tears back, but failed miserably.

"Why are you still crying then?", he inquired and she could almost spot him crossing his arms in front of his chest in her mind, but didn't dare looking up to see if she was right.

"I just wish-... I would have thought-... before I acted", she replied between sobs, still hiding her face from his surely still hard glare.

"What does that mean?"

She gulped and took a deep breath before she attempted to wipe the tears off her face as thoroughly as possible, before she finally looked up at him again. His face didn't show the slightest emotion, but she hadn't expected him to.

"It means", she answered in a low voice, not daring to avert her gaze again, for fearing this could be the last time she had the opportunity to look into his beautiful eyes at all, "that I really _wasn't_ aware, that I still wore your mothers ring. I hit you on impulse – it wasn't planned and I completely forgot that I was still wearing it. But I know that isn't an excuse for what I did. I am deeply sorry – I wish I could undo it..."

"Are you _serious_?!", he asked disbelievingly and his eyebrows furrowed in an accusing manner. His glare was hard, but not entirely unpleasant – at least he looked at her, he could also have ignored her altogether...

"_Of course_ I am", she told him with a bit more confidence now, "Do you really think I would have done this on purpose? This is pretty much the cruelest thing I have ever done in my life and I can't even begin to express how sorry I am!"

"You are really serious...", he muttered and this time it was rather a realization, not a question. Still Laura nodded vigorously to emphasize her former statement and his grim expression turned to a blank one again.

"Even if you did not do it on purpose, the fact remains that you hit me with this very ring. _And_ you are Eric's now – how do you figure this will work out?", he asked in a cold voice, his arms indeed crossed in front of his chest, as she realized now, "That the three of us will travel about Europe? I doubt Eric will have the time to do that!"

"Can't we simply go on like before? – Just the both of us, plus Anne and Gerry?", she muttered hopefully, but already knew that he'd probably tell her no. It would have been way too easy after what she'd done...

"We can not go on like before. You are Eric's, not mine."

"What the hell does that even mean?", it suddenly burst out of her and she found herself standing in front of him, returning his glare with mixed emotions. She wasn't really sure if she should be hurt, offended or simply confused.

"It means, that you will have to do whatever he decides", he stated matter-of-factly and took a step closer, their noses nearly touching now, "As he has never had a claim on someone before, I can not tell you how many liberties he will allow you..."

"What do you mean with _'have to do whatever he decides'_? - I'm _literally_ his now?!", she asked incredulously and was a bit surprised by how shrill her voice sounded, but still continued, "Like a toy or pet or something?!"

"Exactly."

He still didn't show even the slightest hint of emotion. Neither anger, nor pain – nor pity. He simply kept glaring at her with this disconcertingly cool eyes.

"He won't order me around...", Laura muttered meekly, not really sure if she should really believe what she'd said, "He only claimed me to protect me – not to have some power over me..."

"You could be right – but you may be wrong", he noted and still hadn't moved even an inch, which slowly started to make her feel slightly uncomfortable. His stare was still quite hard and she wasn't used to this merciless expression in his eyes.

"No – she's not!", an icy voice suddenly sounded from behind her and she whirled around in surprise. Eric stood in the doorframe and looked at his maker with an angry glare. "She already feels miserable enough – just _forgive her already_ and leave me out of this!"

"Tell me _how_ I should leave you out of this, when _you_ claimed her last night!?", Godric growled and her head snapped to the other side again, worriedly examining his appearance. A shudder ran down her spine when she realized that he had bared his fangs – and it wasn't a comfortable shudder, like the last time she had seen his elongated teeth.

This time the tension in the room was almost palpable and she was sure, if Eric so much as dared to breath the wrong way, Godric would leap forward to tear him down. She had never thought those two could ever fall out with each other, but seeing how wrong she had been – knowing that she herself was the cause for their fight – hurt her more than she could express in words.

"_Please_ – stop it."

Godric's head immediately snapped to her and his eyes widened a fraction when he apparently realized, what he was doing and retracted his fangs again. He didn't apologize though, like he surely would have done under different circumstances, but only took a step backwards, as if he wasn't sure if he could trust himself not to hurt her or anybody else.

"I never wanted to drive a wedge between you two", she muttered guiltily and sought Godric's eyes with a sad expression in her own, "I'm not worth all this fighting..."

"You _are,_ Laura", she heard Eric disagree without hesitation and felt his hand squeeze her shoulder reassuringly, before she turned towards him again, "You are the reason why we still _have_ the chance to fight – without you, he'd be gone already..."

The Viking looked down at her with such a stunning conviction in his eyes, that she couldn't bring herself to disagree with him. A faint smile played around his lips, when he lifted his hand to gently caress her cheek with the back of his fingers, but as soon as he let go of her again, his attention turned to Godric and his expression changed drastically.

"Why the hell are you acting like that?", he hissed, while he took a step forward to stand protectively in front of Laura, between her and his maker, "You're hurting her – you can see that as clear as I can feel it! _Stop it!_"

"How would _you_ react if this happened to you?", Godric grit out between his teeth, visibly struggling to keep control over his facade. From time to time a hurt or angry expression scurried over his face, but it was gone as quickly as it had appeared, leaving Laura even more miserable than she already felt.

"This would never have happened to me, because_ I_ would have claimed her myself in the first place!", the Viking replied with a growl, taking a step towards his maker to tower intimidatingly above him.

"I offered to bond with her, but she refused me", Godric spat and glared venomously at his progeny, before he averted his face with a disgusted expression, as if he only just realized what he'd said. Laura couldn't help but bite onto her bottom lip guiltily and didn't dare to look up at Eric, whose whole body had become rigid after his makers statement.

"_What?_", she heard him whisper in disbelief before he slowly turned to gauge her reaction, when Godric wouldn't answer. She merely nodded, but couldn't bring herself to look into his eyes. This was something she had kept a secret, as she was sure he would have tried to persuade her to accept his makers offer. Of course he would be livid now...

He pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration before he shook his head vehemently. "You two really _deserve_ each other...", was all he muttered, before he left without another word.

Laura blinked a few times at the closed door, after it had shut behind him with a bang, not really comprehending what had just happened.

"You should follow him – he is really upset...", Godric's muttered words ripped her out of her stunned state and she whipped around to face him. He wore his emotionless mask again, but she knew she couldn't just leave him now – this could very well have been their last encounter...

"You're upset as well", she pointed out and took a step in his direction, but he retreated a step backwards in return. They repeated this little motion sequence until his back bumped into the wall behind him and for a moment something like irritation was written on his face, but it was gone the next second. "Stop _avoiding_ me!"

"You are making it even _harder_ for me!", he growled, showing her his feelings for the first time. He had wanted to scare her away before – with his anger and pure power – but now she could plainly see how hurt he was, how betrayed he felt.

It was as if someone had hit her hard in the chest and squeezed all the desperately needed air out of her. She felt as if she'd suffocate for a few moments, but forced herself to ignore the feeling – she couldn't afford to concentrate on her silly reactions now...

"I'm so sorry Godric – I never meant to offend you", she whispered while she took a last step towards him that brought her to a halt directly in front of him. Only a few inches parted them now, but still it felt as if he was miles away. "I never meant to hurt you! But there are just some feelings I want to keep away from you – they'd change everything between us..."

"If you wanted our relationship to stay the same, you should not have accepted Eric's offer."

"I know that now", she whispered ruefully but continued in a more confident voice, "I wasn't aware that it would have such an impact. How should I've known? Nobody told me! Eric just said it was to keep me save so no other vampire could touch me – this sounds like a good idea to me! I don't have the desire to feel my throat being ripped again anytime soon..."

"You just mentioned the number one problem yourself: no other vampire could touch you", Godric hissed and his eyebrows furrowed in frustration, "This includes _me_."

"_What?!"_

She eyed him baffled at this knew revelation and barely managed to keep her mouth shut. Why the hell would this include Godric? He was Eric's _maker_ for fucks sake! This just couldn't be true!

"I am a vampire too", he reminded her with a growl and with a soft klick, he suddenly elongated his fangs to emphasize his statement.

"I _know_ that", she muttered and averted her face in embarrassment, as he obviously thought she'd be dump enough to forget that, "Eric once told me that there isn't anything he wouldn't gladly share with you – doesn't that include me as well?"

She could see a bit of the tension in his stance vanish and hesitantly looked up at him again. His expression was a bit softer now, but his stare was still piercing.

"Not necessarily", he responded, "You are something entirely different. Eric can fool you and he can try to fool himself, but he can not fool me. He has strong emotions for you – now they are even stronger than before. The glee I felt when you accepted his offer – and his blood – was beyond anything I have felt from him in a long time..."

"But you just managed to finally take vengeance for his family's death!", Laura reminded him with a confused tone in her voice, "Surely that must have made him much happier!"

"It should have, but it did not."

She caught herself inhaling sharply while processing this completely unexpected information and really started to worry now. Why the hell was everything so very complicated all of a sudden? Couldn't they all simply be friends and go on like before?

"I badly need to talk to him then...", she muttered while her gaze absentmindedly roamed over the floor, before she lifted her eyes to look at Godric again with a worried expression, "Promise me that you'll stay here and at least wait until I've taken care of this situation!"

"You will need my help to find him, Laura – he flew north at quite a high speed and changes his position every few minutes. I doubt that Pamela will be able to catch up to him if you asked her."

"You would help me?", she asked in disbelieve and felt her eyebrows rise in surprise. She hadn't seen that coming...

"Of course. Whatever he decides, concerns me as well, Laura", he replied in a calm voice. She was a bit taken aback by his sudden change of mind, but of course she was relieved that he'd find Eric for her – or bring her to him, whatever he deemed the better tactic.

"Thank you...", she whispered meekly and took a step back, giving him more space to pass her by. He merely nodded at her before he did exactly that, without sparing her another glance and she followed equally silent behind him.

When they reached the main cabin again, Anne and Gerry were waiting there for further instructions, both visibly worried.

"We will delay our flight. I have a matter to attend to first", Godric told them in a bossy tone, while passing by, "But be prepared and arrange everything. I will not accept any further delays when I come back."

Laura was very aware of the reproachful glare he had for Anne, before he left to head down the stairs, but all she could do was mutter a "I'm so sorry!", before she had to hurry after Godric.

He was standing beside Pam at the bottom of the stairs, obviously waiting for her while the female vampire looked up at her with an upset expression on her face.

"What the hell have you done?", she hissed as soon as Laura reached their side, "I haven't seen Eric that devastated in a long time..."

"We'll fix this...", Laura just muttered and looked hopefully at Godric for support, who merely nodded in confirmation, before he turned and bent his knees.

"Hop onto my back, Laura."

"What's with this _'don't touch'_ policy?", she asked sourly, but bit on her tongue as soon as she realized what she'd said. "I'm sorry – please forget that comment..."

She quickly did what he had asked for and awkwardly hopped onto his back, hugging his hips with her thighs and wrapping her arms around his throat. If the circumstances were different, he'd surely transport her bridal style, like he usually did. This new position must have had to do with this silly restriction, as the only part of her he actively touched now, were her knee pits. But probably he also thought, that carrying her bridal style could upset Eric even more, which wouldn't have helped their cause at all...

"Are you ready?", he asked and glanced over his shoulder to take a look at her. She merely nodded and tried to appear as confident as possible, although she was everything but. If he'd fly as fast as Eric had been about an hour ago, she'd have to concentrate on clinging to him, otherwise she'd surely drop off his back...

As soon as he pushed off the ground, she closed her eyes, as the nippy wind hurt her eyes again. Her muscles immediately tensed and her arms soon started to hurt because of the strain, but she didn't dare to loosen her grip.

It felt like their trip took hours, although it probably only lasted a few minutes until they finally touched the ground again. Her legs were wobbly like the last time and she had to cling to Godric for a few moments, not really trusting her knees to support her weight yet.

When she finally dared to stand on her own, she looked up for the first time and examined her surroundings. They were in the middle of what seemed to be a roundabout with eleven roads leading towards them, most of them only gravel paths. In the center of the traffic circle stood something like a stone table and on top of it sat Eric, staring into the sky.

"You came sooner than I thought you would", the Viking noted when they both approached him. He didn't turn around to face them, but kept his gaze glued to the stars above.

"There are a few things we need to talk about...", Laura started hesitantly and bit on her lip, when she realized that she hadn't the slightest clue how to approach this subject.

"And what would that be, Laura?", Eric asked, but still refused to face her. She closed up to him and came to a halt on the edge of the stone plate, where she laid her hand on its cool surface. Inhaling deeply, she closed her eyes and tried to sort her thoughts before she said something she might regret later on.

"What exactly does this claim mean?", she asked him hesitantly and elaborated her thoughts, when he didn't seem to answer, "I mean – Godric told me that you have some sort of ownership over me. Do you intend to... well, make use of this?"

He slowly turned his head now and looked at her over his shoulder. Fortunately it was almost full moon and the reflected light was enough to catch a sight of his expression – which was unfortunately almost nonexistent at the moment. But as she knew both vampires quite well by now, she was aware that this usually meant they were hurt or upset and both could have been the case in this situation...

"Do you really think I'd do that?", he whispered in such a low voice, that she could hardly hear him, but still she understood every word. A shudder ran down her spine when she realized, that she'd managed to hurt him even more and she shook her head in frustration.

"Not really – I'm just so confused right now", she admitted and sighed heavily, before she looked at the stars, hoping their sight would somehow calm her down a bit, "I'm sorry Eric. I know you only did this to protect me. Forgive me my mistrust..."

"Apology accepted", he muttered and when she heard a sound like something clapping onto a stone, she realized that he patted the spot beside him in invitation. Without another thought she hopped onto the platform and crawled towards him until she kneeled beside him. "I know where your thoughts are coming from...", he muttered and when she looked at him in surprise, she realized, that he was staring at Godric out of the corner of his eyes, who still stood a few feet away beside the stone table. "He should know better though."

"I do not like to be talked about as if I am not even there", Godric remarked sourly and took a few steps toward the platform, but still kept some distance.

"And I don't like it when you form intrigues against me!", Eric spat and outright glared at his maker now, turning his torso in his direction. Laura observed them worriedly, painfully aware of the tension that had grown between them again.

"I did no such thing", Godric responded calmly, which only caused the Viking to growl and before she even knew what she did, Laura suddenly found herself gripping his hand and squeezing it soothingly. Fortunately it had the desired effect and he broke the stare at his maker to look at her instead.

"He told me that you felt very pleased, when I accepted your offer and took your blood", Laura admitted and bit on her lip in hesitation, but still continued after a few moments of awkward silence, "I suppose this was due to the fact, that your blood could possibly heal me and that your claim will protect me from another attack?"

Eric looked at her for a while, his face not really emotionless, but still hard to read. He turned his head to look at the sky again, before he answered her question. "Yes and no. I had and still have the hope, that my blood will have positive effects on your disease. And I am sure, that my mark will at least keep you protected for a few weeks. But I was also curious about your feelings..."

"Well – did they meet your expectations?", Laura asked hesitantly, not really sure if she should be glad about this confession or not. The Viking was definitely too curious for his own good...

"They exceeded every expectation I could've had...", he muttered and seemed to be deep in thought, when Laura looked back at Godric worriedly. He seemed tense, his stance slightly bent forward, which was probably due to the topic at hand.

"Will your claim have an impact on Laura's plans to travel with me?", the older vampire suddenly asked bluntly and finally approached the stone table, halting on its edge and waiting patiently for an answer.

"You should know better than to ask me something like that", Eric muttered and this time his face blatantly showed how hurt he was by his makers words. His eyebrows were slightly furrowed and his lips were pressed to a thin line, the muscles around his jaw visibly tensed.

"What's mine, is yours – that's how it always _has_ _been_ and how it always _will_ _be_. _Of course_ Laura is free to keep traveling with you and _of course_ you two can do whatever you like. For all I care you can lay her right here in front of me – I don't mind..."

"I can imagine that you wouldn't mind. Filthy Viking...", Laura muttered under her breath while she felt her cheeks turn suspiciously hot and to her surprise this statement even elicited a lough from said vampire.

"Oh – I'm sure _you_ wouldn't mind as well...", he retorted with a smirk and though she was happy that he had obviously overcome this gloomy state he'd been in, her eyes widened in shock and she felt her cheeks heat up even more.

How could he say something like that so easily? He knew _full well_, that she didn't want Godric to know about her feelings! Stupid hulk...

"Stop making her uncomfortable Eric", was all his maker added to this conversation, but though he criticized the Viking, his voice sounded gentle and he even had a faint smile on his lips when she turned her head to face him. She was embarrassed by this whole situation, but glad that Godric seemed to be concerned about her wellbeing again.

"It's alright – I should be used to it by now...", she just muttered and shrugged her shoulders to show that she really didn't mind. "I'm glad you two are back to normal again. You are – aren't you?"

Her eyes scurried questioningly from one vampire to the other and back again until she had both caught nodding, Eric a bit more reluctantly than Godric. She couldn't help but sigh in relief and finally allowed her body to sink back onto the stone, letting go of all this tension that had built inside her over the last hours.

There had been moments when she'd been sure, that she'd fucked things up beyond repair and of course these situations had had an impact on her. Her back hurt from the defensive and tense stance she'd maintained, aching for some relaxation again, and her cheeks still felt sticky from crying earlier.

Oh – what she'd give for a Hammām right now...

* * *

Eric and Pam left later that night, Pam more reluctantly than Laura would've thought.

"Don't forget what I told you about the _Pont Marie_!", the female Vampire remarked with a meaningful look, before she ascended the steps to Eric's jet. When she reached the door she turned a last time and moved her hands in a shooing gesture. "Get going, there are still a few hours left!"

"She has a point there – and it sounds like a good idea to me, no?", Eric stated and turned to glance at Laura with a smirk playing around his lips.

"Of _course_ it does – it was yours, wasn't it?", Laura asked dryly, while she slowly arched one of her eyebrows. She didn't really need an answer to that – his mischievous expression spoke volumes...

"No one appreciates my efforts", the Viking stated and sighed heavily, going even so far as to pout a bit. Laura couldn't help but giggle at how ridiculous he looked: tall and strong – exactly what most women where looking for in a man (at least when it came to the looks) – but with puppy eyes and pursed lips.

"I really do appreciate your efforts, Eric", she told him gently, as soon as he changed back to his usual cool and aloof demeanor and she'd managed to calm down again. She didn't care if he'd like it or not and closed up to him, embracing him in a hug. "Thank you. For being there and listening to me. I'm really glad to have you as a friend..."

"Don't get sentimental now", he just muttered, his voice sounding a bit uneasy, but when she felt his hand patting her back awkwardly she couldn't suppress a grin. "We'll surely see each other soon."

"Of course – if not in person, then at least via Skype", she confirmed when she finally let go of him and took a step back.

"Yeah – I'll get you a Macbook soon so I can get rid of this redundant program...", he muttered under his breath, before he bid his goodbye, "See you soon Tiny – keep safe!"

"Bye Eric – have a good flight!"

"Be safe, son", Godric suddenly stated, which almost startled Laura, who hadn't really expected him to say anything. He had been so very quiet the whole time and hadn't even said goodbye to Pam – but Laura was glad, that he at least bid Eric farewell.

The Viking stopped in his tracks for a moment, obviously as surprised as she had been, before he slowly looked back at them over his shoulder. But he didn't reply anything. He merely eyed his maker with a wary expression, only nodded and moved on.

When he reached Pam's side he didn't even turn to take a last look at them, but immediately disappeared inside the cabin, leaving not only Laura but apparently also his progeny quite baffled, who looked after him worriedly, before she waved them goodbye and hurriedly pulled the stairs up to close the cabin.

"You're still not back to normal...", Laura noted concerned, while they watched the plane slowly turning and making its way to the flight path.

"No we are not", Godric sighed and put his hands in the pockets of his trousers. He wore his usual linen-pants, but a simple cotton T-shirt instead of a button down shirt. The colors were as always earth-tones.

"I'm so sorry I caused this disagreement between you. I just wish I could do something to make up for the damage I caused...", she muttered discouraged while her eyes followed the little plane, speeding up on the flight path before it finally took off and headed west.

"We will get over it. This has not been the first time we fought, Laura", Godric tried to calm her and stepped to her side, laying a reassuring hand on her shoulder, "Nor will it be the last time. But we are a family – we'll get over it with time, we always have."

She eyed him worriedly and bit on her lip before she hesitantly asked: "Has it ever been _that_ bad before?"

"Yes. It has already been worse", Godric told her without batting an eye, giving her shoulder a soft squeeze, "Stop worrying Laura..."

He gently ushered her back to their cab then, but when she sat down in the back, her mind wandered back to Eric. It devastated her to see how easily their seemingly resilient relationship had been reduced to a state, wherein the Huge One didn't even care to bid his maker goodbye. She'd never thought she'd ever see the Viking act so very cool towards Godric...

The car had started driving, but Laura couldn't care less. She absentmindedly looked out of the window, _seeing_ the sights driving by, but not really _digesting_ them. That was probably the reason why she was so surprised, when she got out of the car.

They were not back at their hotel like she had thought they'd be. She was standing on a little parking lot and as it was just lit by a few street lamps, she could only vaguely see, that there were some trees around it. They had to be in a park or something...

Her gaze wandered questioningly to the vampire beside her, but he merely offered her his hand. His face didn't give anything away – not that she'd really thought it would – but nonetheless she laid her hand into his palm without hesitation. He lead her to a gravel pathway and they walked about half a minute until they came to a halt again.

Before them, a small river – too small to be the Seine – floated past them. But what really attracted her attention was the boat that laid there. It wasn't really a boat per se, it looked like a canoe with hoisted back and front peak.

"As I dashed our plans to visit Venice, I thought it would be appropriate to at least arrange a gondola trip", Godric clarified and let go of her hand, to put his on the small of her back and usher her towards the little boat.

A man was standing on a platform on the stern and obviously waited for them. His hands were occupied by a long paddle, but with a nod of his head, he indicated them to hop on board.

As the gondola swayed with the movement of the river, Laura hesitated when they reached the edge of the riverbank. But before she could have voiced her worries, she felt a gentle touch on her sides and was lifted into the little boat.

"This was a lovely idea Godric", Laura noted with a big smile on her face, while the gondolier pushed them off and they started to float along the river. She turned to face the vampire behind her and beamed at him, while they both took a seat.

As the boat was quite thin, they wouldn't have fit on the same bench, so they made themselves comfortable facing each other, Laura with her back to the gondolier while Godric's back was turned towards the floating direction.

"I wasn't aware that there are gondolas in Paris too – I always thought that was unique to Venice!"

"They are – but Jaromar knew someone who knew someone...", he explained gently and gestured to the man behind her, before he continued, "We are just lucky that Giovanni misses his home so much. Normally he refuses to take rides with strangers, but as he is the friend-"

"-of a friend of Jaromar, he made an exception – I see", Laura laughed and watched in awe, as a much wider river appeared in front of them. "Is that the _Seine_?"

"Yes, we will be floating along the _Seine_ through Paris – there are still about two and a half hours left until sunrise.""

And really, just as he had explained their course, Giovanni maneuvered them safely out of the small canal onto the broad river. They moved a bit faster as soon as they were on the Seine and it didn't take long until they passed the first bridge.

Laura couldn't help but wonder if they'd ride past the _Pont Marie_ as well. Somehow she really wanted to, but on the other hand she had no clue how to mention this custom of kissing and making a wish when floating beneath it, without sounding too desperate.

He'd probably think she was loosing her marbles, if she believed in such things...

And maybe it wasn't even a good idea to kiss him at all. What if she'd involuntarily reveal her feelings to him by doing so? Her heart rate would probably accelerate drastically and her body generally had the tendency to betray her...

And even _if_ she'd manage to conceal her reaction – what if she couldn't get it out of her head afterwards? What if the situation kept tantalizing her like the scene in Istanbul? Could she cope with that?

While she kept pondering about her options, she observed the cityscape they floated by. Only when an unintentional sigh escaped her mouth, she turned her attention back to Godric, who's eyes suddenly rested questioningly on her.

"I'm just thinking...", she muttered while they drew nearer towards the city center, which made her more and more anxious by the minute. When they passed another bridge, she caught herself wondering how this one was called and suddenly realized, that she didn't even know where the _Pont Marie_ was situated. For all she knew, they could have already passed it!

As if he knew what she was thinking about, Godric told her that the bridge they just had passed, had been the _Charles de Gaulle_ bridge and that the next would be the _Pont d'Austerlitz_.

He had been quietly observing the riverside like her, but from time to time, she'd felt his gaze resting on her for a few moments. It was the first time he spoke up since the beginning of their trip and though they had talked things out – at least as much as they could have, in her opinion – it felt still a bit awkward between them.

Her actions had severely harmed their relationship and she'd have to invest some time and patience until it would be the same as before – if it ever would be...

"I'm glad you gave me another chance, Godric...", she whispered and lowered her gaze to the wood beneath their feet. "I'm glad that you're here with me and not on a plane, a few thousand feet above the sea..."

A genuine smile spread on his lips then – it wasn't broad, but it was at least _there_ and as it had been the first one directed solely at her since Eric's arrival, it meant a lot to her. It felt like this was the first step towards normality again and she desperately hoped they could soon talk casually to each other again – or at least as relaxed as before.

When they turned their attention back to their surroundings again, they were just going beneath the _Pont d'Austerlitz_ and Laura could already see that the river would be parted by an island soon.

"We will be going along the right side, which is where the _Pont Marie_ is situated", Godric informed her offhandedly, but it didn't go unnoticed by Laura, that he observed her reaction out of the corner of his eyes. She felt her back stiffen as soon as she'd heard the bridge's name, but otherwise tried not to let anything on and simply hummed in response.

When they finally reached the diversion, she felt her heart beat speed up and inwardly cursed her body for betraying her. How should she meme being unfazed, when her pulse literally _screamed_ the exact opposite? It had to sound like a sledgehammer for him...

She bit hesitantly onto her bottom lip, when the next bridge appeared in front of them. There was still enough time to point this whole kissing thing out to him. Should she do it? Would he realize her real intention or would he buy it?

But she fought a little too long with herself and the bridge passed without neither of them talking at all.

As soon as it began to dawn on her, that she'd probably gambled her only chance to steal Godric a kiss, her heart sank and she immediately regretted that she hadn't been courageous enough to tell him about this custom. Her throat felt choked, as if someone would strangle her and she had to struggle to hold her tears back.

Why the hell hadn't she said anything? Why hadn't she – _for once_ – set all the _'what if's'_ aside and just _done_ what she wanted – _ached_ – to do, without worrying about the consequences? What could he possibly have done, besides rejecting her?

When she took a deep, hopefully calming breath, she realized, that at least her heartbeat had gone back to normal. She was painfully aware that Godric had meticulously observed her little breakdown, but she couldn't bring herself to put a good face on the matter. She was deeply disappointed by herself and this whole situation...

Biting down on her bottom lip in regret, she watched as they neared the next bridge. This whole trip had lost its appeal to her and all she wanted now, was getting over with it...

"Would you please stop biting on your lip for a moment, Laura?", Godric's softly spoken request suddenly ripped her out of her thoughts and she turned her head to face him questioningly. But of course she found herself doing what he had asked for nonetheless.

"Better?", she asked a bit baffled and raised her eyebrows, at least for the moment forgetting about her lost opportunity.

"Way better", he confirmed and smiled before he suddenly got up to crouch in front of her in the next moment. Her eyes involuntarily widened at this unexpected movement, but she soon became accustomed to this sudden closeness and just stared at him with a confused expression.

"You thought the last bridge was the _Pont Marie_, did you not?", he whispered and again her eyes widened in shock at the hidden implication of his question.

"It wasn't?", she asked disbelievingly and realized that her voice sounded way more high pitched, than she would have liked. His eyes showed an odd, almost mischievous glimmer when he deliberately shook his head.

"No. I am sorry for my imprecise description", he told her gently and a small smile played around his lips, when he tucked a wisp of her honey colored hair carefully behind her ear. She felt his fingers lingering there for a moment, before they slowly glided down along her jaw to her chin, which he gripped in his usual, gentle hold to guide it towards his face.

He had caught her totally off guard and she couldn't really comprehend what was going on for a moment. When she finally realized that his face drew nearer as well, she felt her heart skip a beat. Could this really be happening? Would he finally be going for her mouth this time?

And then his lips touched hers, muting every other question that could have arisen in her mind. His lips felt much softer than she would have thought – probably because she could only compare them to James', whose had been quite chapped.

Though she was aware, that Godric was still looking at her, probably gauging her reaction, she closed her eyes to fully concentrate on his touch. His lips moved gently against hers and she could have sworn she'd felt his blunt teeth as well, once or twice.

It didn't hurt, like the first time she had ever been kissed, as James had bit down rather hard on her lip, probably because he had been as drunk as her then and got carried away, not calculating his strength properly...

But Godric's gentle nibbling felt exciting, intoxicating. Her heart rate was sky-rocketing again, but she didn't care at that moment. All she could think of was how much she would have liked to feel his tongue as well, but unfortunately he didn't make any move whatsoever and she wasn't bold enough to deepen the kiss on her own.

The urge to wrap her arms around his neck to pull him closer was quite strong, but she forced herself to hold back. Her almost immediate response to his kiss had been suspicious enough and her heart beat spoke volumes already – she didn't intend to make it plainly clear to him...

But she didn't have much time to ponder over her reaction to the kiss anyway, as it ended as unexpected as it had started. When Godric parted from her again, he immediately retreated to his seat and just eyed her for a moment, probably waiting for her to calm down.

"I hope you chose your wish wisely", he muttered, before he averted his gaze, observing the cityscape with this infuriating, blank expression of his.

Laura just responded with a short _'mhm'_, not really trusting herself to answer properly right then and turned her attention to their surroundings as well – or she at least pretended to do so.

In her mind she replayed the kiss over and over again, thinking about how she could have prolonged it and how she could coax him into a retake.

But no matter how she looked at her situation, she couldn't find a way to do so without revealing her obvious romantic interest in him. And, _for fuck's sake_ – why the hell did he have to look so good in this sparse light?

Only the small lantern dangling from the bow of their little boat and the slowly approaching first sun rays cast some light on him from behind. The way it highlighted his slightly unruly hair almost looked like a halo, which was kind of ironic if she considered how he thought of himself...

"What are you thinking about?", she found herself asking and eyed him plainly. Paris at dawn might have been nice to look at, but the vampire in front of her was way more interesting.

His eyes were still wandering along the riverside and for a while it seemed as if he wouldn't have the intention to answer her. She was a bit disappointed but tried not to let it show and simply reverted to letting her gaze roam about the buildings on either side of the river as well.

"I am trying to figure you out", he suddenly muttered out of the blue, drawing her attention on him again. He still didn't look at her and preferred to scan the cityscape instead, but he was obviously aware of her questioning glare and continued, "But so far I have had no luck..."

She couldn't suppress a snorting sound escaping her throat then and looked disbelieving at him. "I am not exactly a mystery", she chuckled and eyed his reaction intently, "Other than you of course. You're always so guarded and never show your emotions unintentionally... What exactly bothers you, Godric?"

"Nothing in particular. You just-...", he stopped mid sentence and though his face still wasn't directed towards her, she could see his eyebrows twitching briefly. He seemed to be annoyed by something, maybe his own train of thoughts, maybe the fact that he wanted to tell her something that he shouldn't – she wouldn't know, because he kept silent from then on.

She sighed heavily, but as she hadn't really expected him to suddenly open up to her, she wasn't too disappointed and concentrated her attention on their surroundings again. As the sun would rise in less than an hour, she could see the buildings along the river much clearer now.

Just as she wondered, when they'd land again, as Godric would soon start to feel the sun's impact, Giovanni steered them towards the riverside.

There wasn't much talking when they got off the gondola, but Laura still had a burning question to ask before they would leave the gondolier. "Excuse me if I'm prying, but why are you living here, if you miss Venice so much?"

Giovanny just smiled brightly at her and pushed his boat off the jetty. "For the best reason there is, Signorina: _love_!", he told her and winked, before he drifted away, balancing his tall figure perfectly on the little platform he stood on.

She followed him with her gaze until he had disappeared out of her sight. The best reason there is, indeed...

Godric got them back to their hotel with his vampire-speed, not really flying, but not noticeably touching the ground either. When they entered their apartment it suddenly felt disturbingly empty without Pam, who had been with them for a longer than the last two weeks. Three separate rooms and a generous living room and kitchen area were a bit much for just the two of them...

"Did you contact Anne and Gerry already?", Laura asked carefully, not really sure if it was wise to remind him of the Whites, as he had obviously looked through their attempts to delay his flight earlier that night.

"Not yet – I intended to let them dangle for a while...", he stated dryly, his expression turning from blank to a bit sour.

"They only did this, because I asked them to", Laura defended the female pilot and her steward with a consciences-stricken look on her face, "If you feel the need to punish someone, you should better punish me."

For a brief moment he eyed her almost baffled, but then he shook his head and sighed in defeat. "I will call them", he assured her with a calm voice, "You should go to sleep, Laura."

"Yeah, I'll just take a quick shower first", she told him with a smile, not really sure why she informed him about something like that. It wasn't like he was interested in her hygiene practice...

She quickly hurried to her room before he could have had the time to point exactly that out to her, grabbed a simple cotton shirt and fresh panties and made her way to the bathroom. It was even more luxurious than any former bath on their trip had been – even equipped with a jacuzzi! – but still it was the simple warm platform in Sahar's Hammām, that would always be her favorite.

Her humming voice sounded in the shower stall while she soaped her body thoroughly, recalling a melody she had heard while she had been on the streets of Odessa with Belle. If she was still angry at her, for letting Eric claim her? And what of Jaromar? Would he forgive her what she'd done?

She sighed in frustration when she finally stepped out of the shower again, wrapping the fluffy gray towel tightly around her body when she did so. After she had brushed her teeth and put her fresh clothes on, she stepped out into her room and sifted through her purse, once again in search for her phone. When she finally got her hands on it after a few frustrating moments, she immediately began to type.

_Hey Belle – I hope this won't disturb your day rest! I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry for what has happened, but I merely did what I deemed the best in that moment. I wasn't aware that it would have such an impact on Godric... I wanted you to know, that we talked it out tonight and Eric and Pam left for Shreveport again. It's not exactly as it was before, but I'll try hard to earn Godric's trust again. Please say 'hi' to Jaromar for me and let him know, that his friend came to terms with our new situation. Best wishes – Laura_

She clicked onto the _'send' _button before she could have second thoughts and put her phone back into the purse again. Sitting indecisive on the bed, she contemplated if she should try sleeping alone, or beg Godric to allow her to sleep beside him again.

As tempting as it was to spend her night in the same room and even bed as the powerful vampire, especially now that she had gotten an idea of how it could be if- … No. She wouldn't sleep beside him anytime soon. It was better to have a couple of nightmares the next few nights, than to risk that he got wind of her true feelings. He had seemed quite suspicious on the gondola anyway – she shouldn't give him even more evidences...

With a sigh she got up to take a look in the living room, but he had obviously gone to bed already. She was halfway on her way to his room, when she realized what she was about to do and stopped in her tracks.

"Have a good rest, Godric", she called towards his door and almost expected him opening it to wish her a good rest as well – but he didn't. His door stayed closed and with a heavy sigh and disappointment in her gut she didn't really have the right to feel, she strolled towards her room again.

"Nice dreams, Laura", she whispered sardonically to herself, before she turned the light on her bedside table out and snuggled up in her blanket.

This would be a long day...

* * *

**AN:** Hey there - I'm sorry it took me so long :/ but I'm (unfortunately) rather busy at "work"... I'm also sorry that this turned out to be a rather chilly chapter again, but the next will be more interesting (at least I hope so). It will be about a certain score on Laura's list she has been rather shy to accomplish so far ;)... I hope this information will keep you interested although this chapter was rather frustrating ^^'

Thanks a lot to the many people who motivated me to write and left me a few (or not so few) words :) your kind reviews are always greatly appreciated **Anjelline, jagaimo-chan, Pelawen Night, downbelowgirl, sammiesealface, JamesNorthman96, Jmck22, Hpmia, treewitch7031, galwidanatitud, caleb's babe, LittleMissNaive, Arenola, aparker1988, Death flower 9625, littleelfmom **and** WinchesterGirl2975!**

I hope some of you will leave me a few words again ;)

Best wishes - till the next time :)

~ Orange


	20. Nothing Can Be The Same As It Was

...

"_Magic settled on the floor  
And there she lived forever more  
Turning minutes into hours and days  
Stumbling tumbling on_

_Nothing can be the same as it was  
I know  
I know" _

_[Aqualung – Everything Changed]_

_..._

Of course, he had heard Laura. Her lovely voice wishing him a good rest, still rang in his ears – thanks to his total recall – and he had been tempted to at least wish her the same. But he feared that would have lead to her spending the night beside him again and that was something he could not handle at the moment.

He just could not figure her out. Whenever he started to think he did, her actions contradicted whatever conclusion he had drawn and he had to start anew. And this kiss preyed on his mind as well...

Her accelerating heartbeat when they neared the bridge she had deemed the _Pont Marie _and her disappointed demeanor when they passed it, had betrayed him into believing she really _wanted_ him to kiss her. To be fair, she had immediately reacted when he had done exactly that, leaning into his touch and moving her lips in rhythm to his – but that was it.

No arms wrapping around his neck. Not a single moan escaping her throat. Nothing along those lines...

It was obvious, that she had only reacted because it was expected – maybe even because she thought her wish would not come true if she did not.

Did she seriously believe in such nonsense?

A frustrated growl escaped his throat when he turned to the other side. He was laying awake in his bed for almost two hours now, but sleep still had not had the mercy to come over him. All he had done since he heard Laura retreat to her room, was brooding over the previous nights events.

His son had been deeply disappointed by him when they had parted, but he knew time would mend that wound. They had overcome much bitterer differences in the past, he would soon forgive him again – at least he hoped so.

Since Laura came into their lives, nothing was the same...

He was keenly aware that Eric's – at first – merely grateful emotions for this special young woman, had shifted to something deeper ever since the incident on the rooftop of hotel Carmilla.

One of those turning points had been the moment she offered him her blood to heal. The other had been when she had accepted his in return.

In between, their relationship had gradually developed, as if they stood in close contact all the while – which actually was exactly what Godric suspected for some time now.

Though he tried not to listen into her private conversations with her family and friends, he happened to do so nonetheless from time to time – _involuntarily_ of course – and had overheard her talking to Eric as well on several occasions.

He had been especially tempted to listen into these discussions, but he had forced his curiosity back. If it would have been the other way around, he would not have forgiven her easily, if she had eavesdropped on him...

But it still bothered him that he had absolutely no idea, what they talked so much about. Maybe he would forget his decency for a moment and listen into their phone call the next time – she would not have to know...

He just released a long, unnecessary breath, when he suddenly heard a whimper and immediately sat up in alarm. The sound had definitely come from Laura's direction and it had with certainty been her voice – he would recognize it everywhere!

With a start he had leapt up and rushed out of his room to burst her door open without another thought – but he immediately regretted his thoughtless actions.

Laura sat on her bed, wrapped into her blanket and had almost jumped in fear, when he barged into her sleeping room. Her beautiful blue eyes were red rimmed from crying and looked frightened into his direction. It apparently took her a few moments to process what was going on, but she calmed down as soon as she realized that the intruder was just him.

"I am sorry that I startled you, Laura", he apologized while he hesitantly stepped towards her bed with slow strides, "I heard your whimper and could not help but check on you..."

She hurriedly tried to get rid of the tears that still stuck to her cheeks and just muttered a meek _'__it's nothing__'_ before she took a deep breath. "I am sorry if I disturbed your slumber...", she apologized in return and looked up at him with embarrassment written all over her face.

"It cannot be _'nothing'_ if it causes you to cry, Laura", he noted softly and sat down on the edge of her bed, eyeing her concerned, "If you want to talk about it, do not hesitate. Someone once told me that dreams usually have a meaning and that talking about problems often helps..."

When he heard her chuckle slightly, he felt his own lips twitch into a small smile as well. Why did it feel so very satisfying to elicit even just that little sound of her?

"I just had a dream", she admitted reluctantly and stared at her tucked up knees, "It was an embarrassing blend of _'__seductive Eric__'_ and _'__brutal vampire prince__'_ – I suppose that would be his title as the son of a King, wouldn't it?"

Godric merely nodded and released a sigh. It would probably take her a while, until she would be able to cope with this experience. If he had only realized earlier what was going on – he could have been there _before_ this imbecile sank his teeth into her throat and she would not have to bear these dreams! … Or at least not the brutal part of them...

When he saw her reaching to her purse on the nightstand, he already feared she would have another seizure and his eyes involuntarily widened in horror at that prospect. He already wanted to assist her, when he realized what her intention really was.

Never before had he been so relieved to see someone retrieve a paper tissue.

But to his surprise she did not use it herself, as he would have thought, but hesitantly stretched her hand out to him. She obviously wanted to clean his face of the blood that had started to drip from his nose and ears some time ago, but she stopped a few inches off his skin. Her hand hovered there, with the tissue gently grabbed between her fingers and apparently waited for his permission.

Again he only nodded, a bit taken aback by that kind gesture, and allowed her to gently brush his blood away. Only a few days ago she had done the same with her fingers, but it felt as if this rather had been years ago...

She thoroughly cleaned his face, starting with his ears and throat and moved on to his mouth then. Her eyes were glued to her hand, monitoring her movements accurately while her face showed a concentrated expression that almost could have been mistaken for a grim one.

Her normally rosé colored lips showed a much lighter shade because of the pressure she applied to them and her eyebrows were slightly furrowed, forming this distinct line between them, Eric had brought to his attention.

When she was done with her work, she hesitated a moment, touching the fifth and still almost clean tissue to his upper lip before she retracted her hand. He was painfully aware that her gaze was still glued to his mouth, but that was probably due to Eric's blood playing with her hormones...

Only when he coughed slightly, it seemed to rip her out of her trance and her cheeks immediately turned a lovely shade of red.

"I'm sorry, I was lost in thought...", she muttered, obviously embarrassed and averted her gaze, biting on her lip at the same time. Was she even aware how tempting this made her mouth appear? Probably not...

"Thank you, Godric – for coming here and checking on me", she muttered and he immediately got her message. Without another word he stood up, ready to leave, but she grabbed his wrist before he could have stepped away from her bed. "Could you please stay – just for a while longer? I can't sleep just now..."

For a moment he examined her baffled, but nodded when he saw the pleading expression on her face. She tugged gently on his arm, which was still in her grip and pulled him down beside her onto the bed again.

"I didn't even thank you for this wonderful gondola trip tonight", she stated and he felt her thumb brush along the skin of his wrist towards the back of his hand, before she let go of him altogether. Her eyes had been glued to her movement, but wandered towards his face as soon as she retreated her arm.

"I already stole a kiss from you – did I not?", he replied before he realized what he had said. Her eyes widened in surprise and even her eyebrows rose a fraction.

"I wouldn't call that _'__stealing__'_, Godric", she muttered and he noticed how her eyes scurried to his lips again. Was she really thinking about kissing him now? "I responded to the kiss, didn't I?"

He felt his own eyebrows twitch upwards for a second, before he gained control over his features again. "You did...", he admitted, an unspoken _'but'_ hovering between them. His reply was obviously not to her liking, as she bit on her lip again – not in embarrassment like it was usually the case, but almost upset.

"But it was not to your liking?", she whispered, her disappointment clearly showing on her face. Why _she_ suddenly felt that way was beyond him!

With a frustrated sigh he pinched the bridge of his nose with two fingers and closed his eyes for a moment. _She_ had been the one who had reacted only halfheartedly! Why was she even surprised, that it was not exactly what he had hoped for?!

"You did not respond the way I thought you would", he simply stated, his face forced into the impassive expression he had worked centuries on. He observed how her eyebrows furrowed in concern while her mouth formed a small _'oh'_ before she found her voice again.

"How should I have reacted then?"

He could not suppress a low growl after this question and immediately averted his gaze, embarrassed by the way he had lost his temper.

"I take it we should change the subject then...", she muttered and paused for a while, obviously thinking of another topic to talk about. "Where will our journey go next, Godric?"

Thinking about her question, he kept his gaze glued to the floor for a while before he turned his head to face her again. "As I see it, there is no place in Europe left, you would really like to see – at least none we could actually go to", he pointed out and when he received a simple nod from her, he continued, "Then I suggest we fly to Iceland before we go on to China. Its untouched nature and beautiful landscape will be to your liking – and we would have a safe place to stay as well, as I own a house there."

"That sounds lovely, Godric", she told him with a smile, until a thought seemed to dampen her mood. "But I'm afraid I have to buy some warmer clothes before we start. At this time of year it'll surely be quite cold there..."

He had to admit that he had not thought about that, but of course, she was right. It was already mid November and even in Paris the temperatures were quite cool and Iceland was way farer north. She would probably need at least a down coat...

"I will inform Mrs. White to get you those, so we can start at sunset", he told her gently, remembering her remark about being a_ 'warm and cozy'_ type. He had to smile at that thought, not able to suppress his delight. This was the best idea he had had in a long time and he already ached to see her reaction, when she realized what he had planned...

"I hope they aren't still at the airport?", Laura asked meekly, looking shyly up into his eyes while she almost ducked her head.

"No. They are not", he stated dryly, though he had trouble not to let his mirth show, "I called them while you showered."

Laura nodded understandingly and leaned back against the pillow she had put in front of the headboard of her bed. Her eyes examined him for a moment, but when she seemed to realize what she did, she immediately turned her gaze to her tucked up knees instead.

Silence settled between them, but it was not the comfortable, familiar one that usually appeared after their initial conversation come to an end. This was an awkward, uneasy silence none of them really enjoyed, but neither did anything to stop it.

It pained him, that they had obviously lost the ability to simply enjoy the others presence without saying anything. He had always cherished those moments where he could simply concentrate on the rhythm of her breath and heartbeat. Those two distinct distinct sounds always had such a pleasantly calming effect on him...

But now it constantly felt as if he should be talking, as if he should force a conversation on her. It was unsettling...

"How do you feel?", his voice finally broke the silence, causing her to lift her eyes again. A confused expression was written on her face when she tilted her head in a questioning gesture. "How is your headache and what about your vertigoes? Did they subside since you accepted Eric's blood?"

"Oh", she voiced softly, before she bit on her lip and looked down on the blanket he was sitting on. "Both is nonexistent at the moment. You have no idea how wonderful it feels to be pain free again...", she told him in a low voice, glancing up at him every now and then, but generally sticking to the comforter for the most part. "I'm really-... I mean I-...", she started but stopped mid-sentence both times, causing him to arch his eyebrows in confusion.

"What are you trying to say?", he inquired carefully and leant to the side, to look at her from another angle in hope to get a glimpse of her face. She had bent her head and her untamed hair did not only cascade over her shoulders, but also blocked his view of her face. When she realized, that he indeed had managed to look at her still, she glanced up at him with an almost caught expression.

"I am really sorry, that I allowed Eric to claim me – I didn't know what it exactly meant and I at least should have asked a few questions before accepting his offer", she began gently, still holding his gaze, but not lifting her head, "But though I know how much I hurt you – and I'm deeply sorry for that! – and though I regret it somehow I simultaneously can't help but feel glad that I accepted it... Its immediately noticeable effect really gives me hope, you know..."

He nodded understandingly, but he supposed he was not able to fully mask the sorrow her words caused him to feel – if her terrified expression was any indication. "I'm so sorry I said that Godric – I just –... _argh!_", she suddenly groaned in frustration and boxed into the mattress with her balled fist. But only moments later, her hand and arm relaxed again and she released a deep sigh.

"I would have _loved_ to accept _your_ blood, Godric – really! I would've preferred being bonded with you – whatever that may implicate. But I–... I just can't let you in like that – it would be too embarrassing for me and our relationship would probably have suffered even more, than it already has... I just couldn't risk that – you mean too much to me..."

"You seem to misunderstand me Laura", Godric clarified, when she had ended her speech, which caused her to lift her gaze up at him again, with a confused expression on her face. "I am not offended – I am _sorry_. I am deeply sorry because I know with _certainty_, that his blood will not heal you, li-", he explained and the nickname she despised so much almost slipped out of his mouth, but fortunately he realized it in time, "ljusstråle."

A smile played around her lips then, but her eyes betrayed how disappointed she really was. "I feared you'd tell me something like that... You wouldn't have put so much effort in finding this woman otherwise – would you?", she asked with a faked laugh and dropped her gaze to her knees again. They sat there like that for a while, neither of them uttering a word, but the things she had said earlier were still on his mind.

"I can not understand your logic...", Godric muttered after some hesitation and when she looked questioningly up at him he continued to elaborate his thoughts, "You say I mean too much to you, to risk whatever this is we have – but you trust Eric enough to share this same feelings you try to hide from me. In which way should that make me feel better?"

"I've never seen it that way...", she muttered and sighed heavily while her eyes wandered to her knees again, obviously deep in thought. She seemed to contemplate his question for a while, but he was not really expecting her to have an answer.

"Are there not some things you try to keep from me as well? Information about your past for example?", she asked him softly while her gaze slowly traveled back to him, fixating on him from beneath her lashes. But her question was obviously rhetoric, as she continued without waiting for his answer, "There are many people who know what you did back then – but whatever it was, you don't want _me_ to know, right?"

He grudgingly had to admit that she had a point – he saw what she was getting at and nodded reluctantly, when she kept staring at him as if she waited for his confirmation.

"I understand now...", he muttered while he felt how the first drops of blood seeped out of his ear again. With an annoyed movement, he flicked it away with a single finger, once again cursing his body for being so weak during the day.

"I'm a horrible friend! – keeping you from your well deserved rest...", Laura suddenly exclaimed a bit embarrassed and bit on her lip while she eyed him with concern, "You should probably go to bed, I don't want you to suffer because of my sleeping problems – I'll just go and watch TV or something..."

"You should not worry about that – it is merely annoying...", he assured her and sighed before he stood up, "But I am afraid you are right – I should at least lay down for a while. But that should not be a problem, watching TV, no?"

A sincere smile spread on her lips then and she almost jumped out of her bed in enthusiasm, but still showed some sort of grace, he would not have thought possible in such a hurry. He just shook his head in slight disbelief and followed her into the living room, a small smile playing around his lips as well.

Laura had already opened the blanket that always lay neatly folded on one side of the couch and gestured him to lay down first. He silently did what she had asked for, making himself comfortable with his head resting on a pillow and his back against the backrest, so he would leave enough space for her to lay down herself.

Still smiling brightly, she sat down in front of him, draping the blanket she had held the whole time carefully over his frame before she slowly lowered her body to lie beside him. Her eyes briefly met his and though her decisions had hurt him and although he had intended to distance himself from her for a while, he could not help but wrap an arm around her body, to eliminate the last inches that parted them.

Before she could have had one of her embarrassed moments because of their closeness – moments Godric admittedly sometimes very much enjoyed – she reached over their heads with one of her hands and grabbed the remote control that lay on the armrest. Without hesitation she turned the television on and started to zap through the channels until she found a movie that obviously caught her attention.

He immediately tuned the annoying, mechanic sound of the TV out and concentrated solely on Laura instead. The beautiful curve where her neck merged into her shoulder. The infectious rhythm of her heartbeat. The intoxicating scent she constantly emanated without knowing.

Though it was mixed with Eric's at the moment...

Swallowing his pride with gritted teeth, he closed his eyes and tried to think of something else. How the fabric of her simple cotton shirt under his fingers felt, for example. How much he longed to lift that very shirt. Or how much he ached to touch the skin of her belly underneath it...

Surprised and also quite irritated about these inappropriate thoughts he felt his eyebrows twitch. He should not allow his mind to head in that direction – it was not healthy...

He sucked a deep, unneeded breath in – and that was exactly the moment his eyes shot open in pure shock: the reason why these specific thoughts had come to his mind hit him like a train at full speed.

She was _aroused_.

He gulped hard and had to muster all of his self control to restrain his body from reacting to this tantalizing scent. Breathing was fortunately not a necessity, otherwise he would have had a problem...

His eyes wandered over her form, intently observing her to determine why on earth she would suddenly feel that way – because she was obviously not asleep. Dreams about his son could be ruled out then...

Her breath was a bit heavier than usual and she was biting hard on her lip once again – no, she almost chewed on it. Oh what would he give to-... No, none of those thoughts! For centuries he had been known for his legendary self control – that could not have been for nothing! This was something she did at least five to ten times each night, he should already have become accustomed to that for fucks sake! He had to calm down – and better fast...

When he tore his gaze from her lips again, he realized, that her lively grey-blue eyes where glued to the screen and he decided to follow her glance, watching the same scenes she was practically absorbing at the moment.

Now he partially understood her state.

There was a woman, blond hair, obviously torn by conflicting emotions, and a younger man who seduced her, working his hands all the way up over her inner thighs to her crotch – but not really touching her, as she halfheartedly tried to keep him from doing so.

The scene ran its course and needless to say that the pair ended up having intercourse – quite ridiculously so, if he might add. But apparently Laura did not think so, as her breath started to come in spurts and her heart rate accelerated.

He observed her reactions with amazement and – to be honest – also a certain amount of lust, only briefly checking the screen to see what had her react which way. But when it later showed the blond – obviously enjoying the fact that she was being fucked hard against a wall, without any proper pretreatment – he just could not keep quiet anymore.

"This is ridiculous...", he muttered, but a few seconds later he regretted the statement.

Laura's body immediately tensed and her head spun to the side to look at him in shock, the expression on her face not only startled, but downright horrified.

She hurriedly grabbed the remote control and turned the television off before she tried to jump up and flee to her room.

She _tried_. But of course she was not successful.

"Why do you want to run from me, Laura?", he asked in a low voice, his lips almost touching her earlobe. He could hear her gulp at that question and though she still lay there with her back turned towards him, he could clearly see how she closed her eyes tightly.

Oh how much he wanted to seduce her now... He was quite positive that he would have been successful if he tried it in this moment, even without his vampiric charm. But what afterwards? What if it would stand between them like an insurmountable obstacle? Was it worth their friendship?

…rather not.

"This is just too embarrassing...", she muttered, more to herself than to him, as it seemed.

"I do not think so", he told her honestly and made this purring sound she had liked so much, when she heard it the first time. Fortunately it had the estimated effect, as her heartbeat decreased to a normal rhythm and she slowly turned her head to the side to look at him again.

"I thought you were already asleep...", she admitted and bit on her lip before she turned her head to look in a different direction again, apparently still uncomfortable.

"I am glad I was not. I would not have wanted to miss that..."

"Miss what?", she asked alarmed, eying him suspiciously now, with her eyebrows slightly furrowed in concern.

"You being aroused", he told her, emphasizing the _'aroused'_ and could not help a smirk spreading on his lips, "Though I have to admit that I am slightly surprised how easily that happened. But I suppose it was – at least partly – due to Eric's blood."

"_What?_", she shrieked and tried to bring some distance between them, wiggling in his embrace, but not really able to even part a few inches from him, "I'm not-... I wasn't-"

"Shhh...", he tried to calm her, before he continued in a casual tone, "Do not try to deny it – I can smell it." He inhaled deeply to get his point across, causing her to widen her eyes in horror and she immediately hid her face in her hands, muttering something about _'god'_ and how _'embarrassing'_ this was for her.

Humans...

"I can not understand why this would be embarrassing", he tried to calm her, "This is a totally normal bodily reaction. I was just surprised that those unrealistic scenes had such an effect on you."

She hesitantly turned her head and shifted her fingers to be able to take a glimpse at him through them. "What do you mean?", she asked meekly, still hiding her face in her hands.

"I mean those scenes. They were quite unrealistic – especially the last one...", he told her with a low chuckle and started to caress her side to ease some of her discomfort. As subtly as possible he applied a bit pressure from time to time, in the hope it would animate her to turn on her back – but of course it was to much to hope for... "Do not tell me you thought otherwise?!"

He quietly watched her, while she lowered her hands again, not breaking eye contact with him the whole time and slowly gave in to his silent request. She lay on her back now, her face displaying a slightly irritated expression and she coughed before she answered. "How would _I_ know. I've never _had_ sex – I thought you were aware of that?!"

Godric felt his eyebrows rise in honest surprise. How did she know that he knew? Had Eric told her about it? Or his grandprogeny? … No – it had probably been Annabelle, she had always been a magpie...

He shook his head in frustration. It did not matter who told her. Nor did it matter _that_ she knew.

"Of course I am aware of that", he admitted in a gentle voice, still trying to soothe her. His arm was now loosely wrapped around her body while his hand moved gently up and down along her side. "But even so, you know how unrealistic this restroom scene was – I mean you are a woman yourself! You know that it could not be as satisfying for her as she pretended – without any form of stimulation beforehand!"

He could almost feel the heat emanating from her suddenly red cheeks and could not help but smile. Though he did not like the fact, that he obviously had an exceptional talent to make her feel embarrassed, the blushes really suited her...

"Well – I don't. Could we _please_ leave it at that?", she asked dryly and shifted her weight to the side to face him fully. Her eyebrows were slightly furrowed in annoyance while her lips formed a pout.

"What?", it slipped out of his mouth, totally ignoring her request, "Do not tell me you have _never_ pleasured yourself?!"

He would not have considered it possible, but her cheeks turned an even darker shade of red after his indecent question. With wide eyes she stared at him for a moment, before she shook her head and inspected the pillow their heads lay on instead.

"I'm not _total__ly_ prude – of course I tried...", she admitted reluctantly while her finger drew invisible patterns on the pillow's fabric.

"What does _'tried'_ exactly mean in this context?", he inquired but scolded himself inwardly as soon as the words had left his mouth. Her eyes rapidly moved to his face again and there was suddenly an irritated, almost angry expression on her face. No – forget that – she was _furious_!

"I surely won't tell you how exactly I tried to pleasure myself!", she spat in his face and attempted to free herself from his grip again, but he would not let her go so easily.

"Forgive my imprecise question – I merely meant: why did you say _'try' _– did it not work?", he explained, eyeing her with what he hoped would look like a confused but sorry expression.

"Oh...", she just muttered and immediately stilled again, relaxing her face as well. "I'm sorry I shouted at you... But do we really need to talk about this now?", she asked and sounded tired all of a sudden.

If she was indeed tired – which could of course have been the case at such an hour – or if she was merely tired of this conversation, he did not know. But he was positive, that he would not let it go that easily.

"Yes, we have to", he simply stated and when he saw her frowning at him he first just responded with a small smile. But when she obviously showed no intention of elaborating the matter they had been discussing he continued. "If _'tried' _means, that you never have felt what it means to be sexually satisfied, it should definitely stand on your list...", he suggested gently and brushed a strand of her hair out of her face absentmindedly.

"Huh..."

"What does _'huh' _mean?"

"Nothing...", she muttered and slightly shook her head as if she wanted to get rid of an annoying thought. He eyed her suspiciously while she reverted to brushing her finger over the pillow below their heads.

Only when she briefly looked up at him, she seemed to realize that he had kept staring at her the whole time and managed a tired smile.

"It's just the fact that it's actually standing on my list...", she gave in and finally told him what this sound had been about. He felt his eyes widen just a fraction, surprised by this new information, but forced his face into a less revealing expression. She would probably be uncomfortable if he showed her, that this surprised him.

"Hm..."

"What's _'hm'_?", she inquired now, just as he had only a minute ago and arched one of her eyebrows. He could not help but chuckle about the unintentional humor of this situation, but soon reverted to his calm demeanor.

"It just came to my mind that I could instruct you how to do it right...", he suggested and though his sentence trailed off he hoped she had realized that this was indeed an offer, not a joke.

"What?", she whispered sharply, her eyes wide in shock, but showing neither anger nor embarrassment, as he had feared. She seemed merely surprised.

"I have more than 2000 years of experience, Laura", he told her casually, but in a low voice that caused her to shiver – hopefully not because she was disgusted by this hidden implication... "Trust me – I know exactly how to cause a female body to feel pleasure..."

She sucked a sharp breath in, as if someone had spit a bucket of ice cold water on her and just stared at him for a few moments.

"What-...? Why do y-...?", she started to stutter but obviously had a problem to voice her thoughts, as the confused ant totally baffled expression on her face showed blatantly. After she had blinked perplexed at him for a few times, she forced herself to calm down with a deep breath and closed her eyes. When she opened them again, she seemed to have regained her composure, as her gaze was calmly settled on him now.

"Is that an actual offer? - and if so: what exactly do you have in mind?!", she asked him with a stern look, but her slightly wavering voice betrayed that she was not as cool as she tried to appear.

Thinking about her question for a moment, he let his gaze rest on her face while his hand still traveled up and down her back in circling movements.

He honestly did not know how far he could go with her. He would have loved to show her _personally_ how much a simple touch on the right position, applied in the right angle and the exactly right pressure could do to her body. But unfortunately that would probably be too much to offer right now...

She saw him merely as friend and so far he had done nothing to change that. Maybe this was the right moment to start...

"Yes – it is an actual offer. As for what I have in mind: this could go from simply instructing you how to touch yourself to however far you would like to go..."

If it was even possible, she looked more baffled at him than she already had, her mouth forming a silent "oh", while she stared at him wide eyed.

"You can't be serious...", she whispered, as soon as she found her voice again and frowned at him. She looked almost a bit angry with her furrowed brows.

But why would she be angry now? He could have comprehend it, if she would have been confused and though it would have hurt him, he would even have understood if she despised the idea or would have been horrified. But _angry_?

"I am afraid, I am being totally serious", he admitted with a calm voice and tried to appear unfazed by her reaction. She had not told him off yet. Maybe she was just so confused that her face displayed the wrong feelings. Or he misinterpreted them – it was not exactly the best time to demand efficacy from his brain...

"_What?_ I mean – how can you say that?!", she exclaimed angrily and shoved his shoulder back before she wiggled out of his embrace – successfully this time. He did not dare to hold her back any longer, but other than he had expected she did not return to her room. She merely paced back and forth in front of the couch and he propped his head on his elbow, observing her movements until she finally stilled again.

Her hands were on her hips, leaving her in a reprimanding posture and her gaze was so piercing that even he – who had centuries over centuries of experience in intimidating his opposite with only a simple glare – started to feel uncomfortable.

Why was she so upset all of a sudden?

"You can't just offer something like that, Godric!", she told him in a raised voice, not really shouting but definitely above her usual level.

"Why not?"

"Are you _serious_? There are _thousands_ of reasons why you shouldn't!", she told him with a stern look and her hands waved frantically through the air while she talked. She always did that when she was upset or angry and confronted the responsible person. He would have enjoyed her emotional outburst, had the situation not been so serious, but being the one her anger was directed at, he could not bring himself to find the situation humorous...

"Then name _one_!", he retorted challenging, slightly offended by her statement and his request caused her to start pacing again. She could not really have so many reasons, could she?

He felt his mood dampen drastically at this thought and brought his body in an upright position, expectantly eying her, while he silently hoped that she would not be able to find any.

"First: we are _friends_ – we can't do that!", she started and though the way she phrased it, indicated that she was not finished yet, he immediately interrupted her.

"We can not? Is there not this common term nowadays – how was it called? – ah, I think it was _'friends with benefits'_?", he pointed out and arched one of his eyebrows in a challenging manner. He could not help but feel a bit relieved, that he had overheard Isabel and Stan arguing about that term, otherwise he would not have known it existed and was a fairly tolerated practice at this time.

Human ways had changed so often during the centuries, he had stopped to care. What had been custom in one time was punished by death in another – or another land. It was much too confusing to keep track of human mores throughout the centuries, even for a vampire.

"_What?_", she almost shrieked and stopped in her movement, whirling around to face him full on. She just stared at him, while he slowly stood up to approach her. Only when there were merely a few inches between them, he stopped and allowed this situation to sink in.

Laura had never seemed to mind if he was near her – on the contrary, sometimes he even had the suspicion she enjoyed it almost as much as he did. But now he deemed it a better idea to give her at least some space.

"You are really serious...", she whispered after a while, her face blatantly displaying how very surprised she was. It stung a bit – the fact that she obviously had never given this possibility a thought. Her reaction after their kiss had been contradicting, but still he had hoped she would be interested in him on another level than just as a friend.

What had Eric warned him about? – That he should take care she would not _'__friend-zone__'_ him, or he would get _'cock-blocked'_? Well, he should have heeded his son's advice for once...

"I'm sorry Godric, but I don't think I'm emotionally stable enough for something like that...", her whispered words ripped him out of his musings and he immediately concentrated his attention solely on Laura again.

Her head was bend down which caused her hair to block his view of her face like a curtain. For some reason her hands were balled to fists, trembling slightly as if she applied too much force to her palms.

"Of course, Laura. I should have thought about that – please forgive me...", he immediately muttered, while his fingers gently wrapped around her wrists in an attempt to ease some of the tension.

He should have thought about the fact, that she had been attacked only three nights ago. If he had not interfered, who knew what this bastard would have done to her. No wonder that she reacted that way to his offer, he had been more than tactless...

His fingers slowly slipped down to her fists and loosened hers one at a time until her hands lay in his.

"I'm glad you understand, Godric...", she muttered tiredly, still refusing to look at him. It always made him feel uneasy when she did that. He was used to read emotions off faces – that was how he had survived so long. He did not like it when she left him in the dark about her feelings – and it was especially inconvenient in such a serious moment.

Though he knew that she was not fond of him doing that, he gently got ahold of her chin with his left hand, while his right was still wrapped around Laura's and turned her head upwards until she faced him.

But she still refused to look as him and stared intentionally to the side instead. There was some sort of emotion visible in her face, but he could not pinpoint it for sure. If he would have been forced to name it, he had called it _'torn'_ – she appeared to struggle with something and obviously had conflicting emotions about it.

Sad but simultaneously angry, that was what he read from her face and demeanor.

"I think we should both go to sleep now – you've started to bleed again...", she muttered, but how she had recognized that remained a mystery to him, as she still refused to look at him. He let go of her chin and silently swiped the trail from his nose and left ear away.

Without another word she wiggled her hand out of his grip and turned to head to her room again. Only when she reached the door she stopped a last time to finally look at him and wished him a good rest – for the second time this day – before she disappeared into her room.

If he would be able to sleep now was questionable...

* * *

Laura was exceptionally quiet on their flight to Iceland. She had fetched her drawing kit and immersed herself in portraying one person after the other out of her mind. As amazed as he was by her ability to reproduce her imagination in such a detailed and beautiful way, he still had to admit that it displeased him immensely that he could only recognize one of the persons in her drawings.

There were three of them. All rather young, probably the same age as Laura. Two female, one male – Patrick.

The first female had brown hair, tied into two small buns on either side of her head and bangs that hung loosely into her face. What could be seen of her hazel eyes, looked seductively at the beholder and her luscious lips were slightly parted, forming a little _'o'_. It fit, when he considered the microphone in her hand and posture of her curvaceous body, obviously dancing to a beat.

The second female had long blond hair, which hung untamed over her shoulders. She formed a rectangle with her hands while her green eyes were concentrating on them. He assumed she tried to measure something. There was a little pouch attached to her hip which showed a scroll sticking out. Probably those were notes she had taken with the little pencil that was stuck behind her ear.

The last and most worrisome one showed Patrick, sitting at a desk. His face was distorted into a distraught expression and according to the device in front of him, he obviously tried to calculate something. His dark – almost black – relatively short hair contrasted his bright blue eyes and though he looked young and the displayed situation did not show him in a becoming moment, Godric had to admit that he _was_ handsome.

But what concerned him the most, was the fact that his picture was definitely the most detailed of Laura's drawings, he had seen so far. He had not really payed much attention to the boy when he had encountered him for the first and only time so far, as Laura had needed it much more then.

What if she felt more for him than just friendship? What if this was the reason why she had acted so strange when they kissed – because she loved another one?

"Would you tell me who those people are?", he asked carefully, lifting the sheet with the singer, to turn his thoughts in another direction. She looked up from her work, as she still was not finished with this boy, to eye him questioningly until her gaze scurried to the paper in his hand and her features relaxed in realization.

"Of course", she told him and her voice sounded more at ease now, than it had since they first met this evening. It had been obvious, that she had probably slept even less than he had, but she refused to talk about her nightmares and had not been overly enthusiastic to share anything else with him for that matter.

Even when he had tried to start a few conversations she had only responded in taciturn answers until he had dropped it altogether. He just hoped she would unbend again, as he feared her reserved demeanor was less due to her nightmares, than to their conversation in the morning...

He should not have been so very straightforward...

"The person you're holding is Kathy – she's one of my best friends and sings in a punk-band", Laura explained and gestured to the picture in his hands. There was a gleaming in her eyes that immediately betrayed how much this person meant to her and he was amazed how open she suddenly was. As if her former behavior had just been an imagination of him...

"Unfortunately I haven't heard from her in a while, but she's really busy, trying to gain the attention of a record company", she told him and a wave of sadness surged over her face for a brief moment. But she just shrugged it off the next second, as if it had not been there and turned her attention to the paper beside her.

"And that's Irene. She's always been interested in all forms of design – much sooner then I had been", she explained and tipped at the blonde's face with her pointer finger, "She's currently studying Interior design in Fayetteville. Those two have been the only ones beside my family and Pat who kept visiting me while I was in the hospital after my surgery."

After that was said, she returned to her drawing again and shaded the boys face for what felt like the hundredth time. Obviously she did not deem it necessary to tell him anything about _him_, which left Godric in the uncomfortable position of the nosy person who keeps asking annoying questions...

"And what about Patrick?", he tried to pry some information out of her, "What is he doing? Is he studying as well?"

He was well aware that she had referred to the two girls on another level than the boy. She had mentioned him in the same manner as her family, as if he were much closer to her than anybody else.

It unsettled him...

To his relief Laura seemed more surprised than annoyed when she looked up at him again. A small smile played around her lips before she lowered her gaze with a warm expression to the picture in front of her again.

"Yes. – Like Irene he's in Fayetteville. But as he had no clue what to do, he just opted for the most reasonable and started with Economics", she explained and scrunched her nose a bit, obviously not fond of that idea, which caused a small smile to spread on his lips, "But so far he's not really into it..."

"I can see that", Godric noted with a faint smile, gesturing towards the picture and elicited the first laugh of the night out of Laura. He was glad that her mood was back to normal, as they would arrive soon and his surprise might have backfired otherwise...

Maybe it still would...

When they landed exactly 23 minutes later, Laura had already put her plum red new coat on to brace herself for the chilling temperatures that awaited them. as soon as they would open the cabin's door. Though it was a thick material and padded with downy feathers, it still showed hints of the body beneath it and its color complimented Laura's eyes in a way that would have taken his breath – had he breathed at all.

As soon as Mr. White opened the door and lowered the stairs for them to descend, Laura pulled the hood over her head as well. It was framed by a really good fur-imitation, colored in light grey with black tips.

Mrs. White really deserved a pay raise for her exceptional selection – she had even thought about Laura's ideals and picked a coat without any _real_ fur...

Luckily his property was located in a very secluded area and due to its plain surface they could practically land directly on his grounds. But though it would not have taken them even a minute to walk to the entrance, he did not want to expose Laura more than necessary to the cold. It would have been troublesome for her to trudge through the almost hip-high snow in her outfit...

Without either hesitation or warning he scooped her up in his arms and brought them to the entrance of his Icelandic home within the blink of an eye. After he had inserted the security code, the door clicked open and he led a slightly baffled Laura inside, immediately turning the lights on to provide enough brightness for her eyes to see.

The first thing he did then, was speeding to every room to turn the heaters on, as it was relatively cold inside. Though he considered it necessary to always have the safest security system installed in his houses (which was usually also the newest), he was not fond of this trend to control everything centrally.

It caused unnecessary troubles if the system failed for whatever reasons and he would not be able to take care of the problem himself – which would be quite troublesome in this abandoned area. Therefore he preferred to control the heating system manually, even if it took a few seconds longer...

As the house was situated directly above a hot spring, it was never really cold inside and he did not need to worry that any important lines would freeze. Furthermore it would not take long until it would be _'warm and cosy' _inside again, thanks to the already hot water.

And until the rooms would provide a comfortable temperature, he could show her his surprise...

"Would I be correct in assuming that you are cold?", he asked Laura carefully, as soon as he had taken care of the heaters. She was still standing in the entrance's hallway and merely arched her eyebrow at him, giving him a dry side glare that caused him to chuckle slightly.

"Forgive me this _stupid_ question – please follow me", he requested with a faint smile and offered her his arm, which she accepted without hesitation.

He lead her through the open living room with a glass front to the south and though she seemed impressed he did not stop to let her survey the room any further but pulled her along to a little corridor next to it. They walked down the hallway until they reached the only door there and after he pulled it open, Laura immediately gasped beside him.

As soon as he had ushered her inside, he lead her to the left, where a wooden bench was located and gestured her to sit down. She immediately followed his request and looked obviously awestruck at their surroundings until her eyes stuck to the pool in front of them – or rather what _looked like_ a pool.

In reality it was a little lake, fed by the hot spring beneath them. This part of it had been roofed and integrated into the house by a sort-of winter garden and was therefore available even at exceptionally chilly temperatures or icy winds.

A glass front, which was fogged by the water's steam, ended only a few inches below the surface. If they wanted to, they would be able to dive outside beneath it, but at this time of year it would have been unwise for a human to surface with wet hair outside, and even for him it would be chilling. That was why a part of the glass front could be pulled up manually or by using the control button beside the house entrance.

When she kept staring at the water in front of them, but still had not uttered a single word for a few minutes, he could not hold himself back any longer.

"You realize what this is, do you not?"

"This is a _warm lake_...", she muttered, still staring disbelieving at the water's surface before she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I suppose there's no use to delay this one any longer, huh?", she muttered, more to herself than to him, but he nodded nonetheless.

"It's beautiful, Godric", she admitted after a while, with a small smile on her lips and gestured to the ground. He supposed she referred to the fact, that it was still in its natural state, which meant that it was vegetated with local herbs and mosses – he could even spot a few flowers here and there, probably due to the warm temperatures in the room.

Thanks to the hot water, the air inside this room was so moist, that it kept the ground wet and allowed the plants to grow throughout the year.

He merely nodded and silently observed how she unzipped her coat and pulled it off her shoulders. When she realized that his gaze was practically glued to her, she arched an eyebrow at him and tilted her head in a questioning manner.

"Shouldn't you better get towels or something?", she asked him dryly and he could not help but smirk at her sour comment. And he had every right to grin, as this undoubtably meant that she would indeed take a bath with him.

Nude. Hopefully...

Immediately he tore his eyes from her and sped inside to the little dresser in the hallway they had passed. He was sure it had not even taken him 30 seconds – and that was due to the security system at the backdoor which took _ages_ to process his code – but still Laura had managed to get rid of her boots and tights in that time and was just unbuttoning her blouse when he returned to her side.

"I see you do not waste any time...", he remarked when he bend down to place the towels on the bench beside her, inspecting the progress of her task with a side glare. Laura only responded with a glare on her own – an irritated one – but though she immediately averted her gaze afterwards, she could not hide the blush developing on her cheeks.

With a small smile on his lips he started to mirror her movements, his eyes still glued to the petite woman in front of him. As she was a few buttons ahead, her garment fell a few seconds earlier from her shoulders than his. By the time she slipped completely out of the sleeves, her head was still tilted downward and she started to fold her blouse neatly before she carefully placed it beside the towels.

It was obvious that she still felt too uncomfortable to look at him, as she immediately proceeded to fumble with the zipper of her skirt, just to keep herself busy. It almost seemed as if she hoped he would miraculously disappear, if she did not acknowledge his presence and he wondered when she would realize, that she would be naked much faster if she kept unclothing herself so hurriedly.

Smiling silently, he tossed his shirt on the bench, not bothering to fold it like she did and quickly stepped out of his shoes before he got rid of his trousers in one fluid motion. He only needed to concentrate on the task for a brief moment before his gaze returned to Laura again.

She was standing in front of him now and had just slipped out of her skirt as well. When she straightened herself after she had bend down to the bench to place it on top of her blouse, she hesitated for a moment and her eyes finally scurried in his direction for the first time.

He could not help but smile at the vision in front of him. She did not wear any fancy underwear, but a simple cotton ensemble in dark blue – which really suited her. When she became aware of the fact that she was indeed standing in front of him in only her bra and panties, she gulped and took a deep breath.

Not even two feet were parting them, but still the distance was too big in his opinion and without much thought he closed up to her until their bodies nearly touched.

"I do not understand why you are acting so self-conscious...", he muttered and could see her hair waving in his breath. It was tied in a loose braid, but a few strands framed her face. Her eyes scurried to his for a brief moment, before she looked to the side again and bit on her lip.

"I've never done this before – I mean I've never stripped down to nothing in front of a man...", she muttered sheepishly, while she seemed to observe the waters surface.

_Good_. She had referred to him as a _'__man__'_. At least she was aware of that – at certain times he had already started to doubt that...

"I promise I will not touch you, Laura – if that is what you fear."

"That's _not_ the problem!"

Her voice sounded slightly frustrated by the way she shook her head disbelievingly, he had probably misunderstood her again.

_Women_. Even after two millennia they were still a mystery sometimes – this specimen in front of him in particular...

"I just-...", she started, but stopped mid-sentence to huff in annoyance – hopefully not because of him – and suddenly spun her head around to face him again, before she tried it once more. "What if you don't like what you see?"

He felt his eyebrows rise in surprise and could not suppress the laugh that escaped his mouth. But when he saw the hurt expression on her face before she turned her head again, he immediately calmed down and coughed, a bit embarrassed by his own behavior.

Just because she sowed a little bit more skin than usual, did not mean that he could abandon his manners...

"I was not aware, that my opinion matters", he noted with a small smile, not able to keep this tiny remark to himself before he tried to reassure her, "Trust me – this is _no_ problem at all. I relish what I can see so far and I know it will only get better..."

Her face slowly turned to him again and at first she observed him with suspicious eyes. But when she realized that she would not find any dishonesty in his features, she blushed again and dropped her gaze to his collar tattoo.

"I completely forgot that you already saw me naked", she muttered, while her fingers started to trace his inked skin. He was not sure if she was aware of what she was doing, or if this was just a task she performed subconsciously to calm herself down. But either way – he enjoyed the feeling of her slender fingers brushing over his collarbones.

"I am glad I get another chance – I was not exactly perceptive the last time...", he muttered, which seemed to snap her out of her trance. She immediately withdrew her hand again, as if she had burned her skin and bit on her poor bottom lip.

Oh how much he wanted to feel it between his own blunt teeth, or trace it with his tongue, tasting it... She was so close he would only need to bend his head down a few inches...

"What do you mean?", her hesitant question fortunately ripped him out of his musings and he concentrated on her eyes again, which were directed at him with a confused expression.

"You are aware that my teeth were elongated at that time."

It was a statement, not a question as she had been almost thrilled to see them the first time – which was not what he had expected. She even wanted to touch them, but fortunately at least one of his braincells had still been working properly at that moment and urged him to prevent her from doing so.

"Yes? And...?"

Interesting... So this was a fact Annabelle had not spilled yet. But this would remain a secret a while longer – it was possible that she would reconsider her decision to undress, if she really comprehended the situation in Sahar's Hammam...

"I think we are still overdressed...", he reminded her carefully, ignoring her question and the slightly irritated glare he earned for that and took a step back to leave her some more space.

Other than he would have thought, she only nodded a bit reluctantly, before she started to unclasp her bra without any further hesitation. He knew how inappropriate he behaved, still he could not help but stare, when she pulled the straps over her shoulders and finally dropped the fabric on her pile of clothes.

Though her cheeks had a lovely red shade again, she tried to act tough and arched a brow at him, with her hands on her hips. "Don't you have something better to do than staring at me the whole time? Unclothing yourself, for example?!", she remarked dryly and he could not help but chuckle. It was cute how she tried to mask her insecurities...

He decided he would just follow her advice and disposed of his shorts without a word of warning, leaving her to gasp in surprise. Her cheeks turned at least fifteen other shades of red and she immediately averted her gaze, biting on her lip in embarrassment.

"Way to go...", she just muttered under her breath and slightly shook her head, before she took a deep breath and slipped her fingers on either side of her hip into her panties. She bend forward and slid the fabric down her slender legs in one fluid motion. When she straightened up afterwards, her bottom lip was captured between her teeth again, showing how uncomfortable she was, while her eyes searched his own for any kind of reaction.

And he _did_ react.

He realized only subconsciously that his mouth had opened on its own clearing the way for his tongue to moisten his lips. His gums ached to release his teeth and the way his vision suddenly improved told him, that his pupils had dilated as well. But these were reactions he could live with.

Whatever was left of his sanity however, tried to suppress another reaction at all costs – a reaction that without doubt would have harmed their still fragile relationship. Especially after the discussion they had conducted in the morning.

Why had he not thought about that? He should have known how hard it would be to disguise just _how_ very attracted he was to her!

And how could he ever forget this wonderful view? Now that he knew for sure how she looked beneath those layers of fabric, he would never be able to look at her the same way again...

How the dim light of the moon, shining through the glass roof, cast shadows over her body and accented especially her curvaceous parts made him shudder and just ache to touch her warm skin. The erect, rosy tips of her breasts were a temptation on their own, but when his gaze slipped even lower he could not help but growl appreciatively.

Now this _'__bikini waxing__'_ made much more sense... There was only a small trail of hair leading to her sex, otherwise she was completely exposed to his gaze. But despite the fact that he enjoyed the sight immensely, it bothered him that she had made such an effort.

_Why_ – and even more important: for _whom_?

When he became aware of the goosebumps spreading on her body, he forced his inappropriate thoughts back and closed his eyes for a moment to regain his composure. It would not do him any good to ponder over all the _'what if's' _now...

When he silently gestured to the natural pathway that lead into the water, she only nodded without saying a word. With quick and schooled hands she opened her braid, only to readjust her hair in a bun on top of her head and lead the way to the entry point. As soon as she dipped one of her feet into the warm water, a relieved sigh escaped her lips and she descended the steps with a much quicker pace.

Her body was immersed up to her chin and she sheepishly observed his body, while he still made no move to follow her. He was well aware that she examined him thoroughly, from head to toe, but he knew it would not do any good to comment on that now, like she had done earlier.

Before he descended into the water as well, he activated the automatic lift for the windowsills, which immediately moved a part of the front upwards to reveal a clear view of the lake. Laura stared awestruck outside, apparently unfazed by the cool breeze blowing a few loose strands of hair into her face.

She turned her head to eye him with a questioning expression when he reached her side and when he silently nodded at her, she eagerly swam to the aperture. A moment she lingered there to look back at him, probably to make sure he followed her – which he _of course_ did.

He just tried to keep a distance. It pleased him that she obviously enjoyed this as much as he did – even if their reasons were different. He was mesmerized by her appearance and her awe of nature and could not take his eyes off her. If she realized how fixated he was on her, it would probably take some of this magic away.

But as she showed no intention to swim ahead when he stopped to approach her, but only eyed him with a concerned expression, he closed up nonetheless. She obviously wanted him at her side – this had to be a good sign...

Her features immediately relaxed when he reached her and she gave him a warm smile before they swam out into the dim moonlight side by side.

* * *

**AN:** hey there :) I hope you don't mind, that it was time for Gordic's view of things again and you liked the chapter nonetheless ^^'

Thanks to the wonderful people who (always) leave me some words of motivation or advice! **Guest, Jmck22, Royal Ember, Pelawen Night, JamesNorthman96, Death flower 9625, Anabel, downbelowgirl, galwidanatitud, Arenola, littleelfmom, Angel4EverLostInLife, ****WinchesterGirl2975** and **Henbird** – you're awesome guys! Thanks so much for your time and effort – I really appreciate it and am already eager to read your opinions about this chapter :)

at **Guest**: thanks for your review! - and thanks to you I learned that you use 'bravo' in English as well :D as for your question about Eric's blood: ... you will see ;) ...

at **Anabel**: :D I'm glad you liked the kissing scene ;) and you're definitely not the only one who had the urge to pull Laura's hair on occasion :D thanks for your review and I hope she'll earn your sympathy again ^^'

I will try my best to keep updating every 2 - 3 weeks, but I can't promise anything as it isn't always predictable how much lab work I actually need to do ^^' Currently I'm mostly writing in the time frames while my plant seeds are extracting, but as things aren't exactly working as planned, I will probably have to adjust my procedure - which could very well mean less extraction time and therefore less time to write ^^'...

Thanks for reading and till next time ;)  
~Orange


	21. I'm Being Misunderstood

...

"_Within this big misunderstanding now  
and I'm being misunderstood  
I'm thinking someone's trying to fuck with me  
And set fire to my wood_

_I wouldn't want you to want  
To be wanted by me  
I wouldn't want you to worry  
That You'd be drowned within my sea  
I only wanted to be wonderful  
And wonderful is true_

_In truth I only really wanted  
To be wanted by you"_

_[Damien Rice – The Rat Within The Grain]_

_..._

Though she probably should have concentrated more on the waterside, she had a hard time keeping herself from staring at Godric over and over again. Not because he was naked. His body was only visible from his shoulders upwards – just like hers – so she couldn't see anything her virgin eyes shouldn't concentrate too much on.

She had done that way too extensively before he had stepped into the water anyway...

But she was aware that he examined her. And she knew that he had this infuriatingly impassive expression on his face again, which usually meant that he wanted to hide something.

It irked her that he withheld his emotions so often like that. But despite his efforts, she had still managed to get a glimpse of what might linger behind his mask a few times now – and she was tempted to try her luck again.

But she feared that he would only avert his gaze and – as stupid as that might have sounded – she liked the thought that he stared at her. It made her feel attractive and interesting – which was both rather silly because, let's face it, he was a vampire. An old one at that. He had surely seen much more attractive persons in his live and most certainly more interesting ones, so she had absolutely no reason to feel flattered.

She probably just had something in her hair, or she had tied it up awkwardly and looked like a scarecrow without even realizing it. At that thought her gaze wandered involuntarily to the water surface in hope she would get a glimpse of her reflection, but the moonlight was obviously not bright enough to enlighten her features. She could only vaguely make her silhouette out.

With a barely audible sigh she watched the steam dancing over the reflection of the unfortunately quite fogged moon instead. She could see the outlines of few mountains in the distance – though, as they were in Iceland, those could very well have been volcanos as well.

Had it been a clearer night, she would probably have been able to see the snow sparkling in the moonlight, but in the current conditions she could only guess that there was something she _deemed_ to be a mountain. Maybe it was a thundercloud in reality – who knew?

"Is this experience like you had imagined?"

His pleasantly low voice ripped her out of her musings and caused her to finally turn her head to look at him. As she had thought, he still didn't show any sign of emotion – not even slight curiosity. Another sigh escaped her lips before she answered his question.

She had already expected him to ask that, as it was a routine by now: he helped her to accomplish one of the goals on her bucket list and she told him, if it was as she had expected it to be in return.

"To be honest: I would never have thought you'd actually find a warm lake at this time of year – at least not in this hemisphere", she admitted with a soft chuckle and looked up at the moon again, that just barley peeked out behind the clouds. "I had never thought of something like that – but I really enjoy the warmth."

Out of the corner of her eye, she could see him nod in response, before he tilted his head to look up at the sky as well.

"We should head inside again – it will start snowing soon..."

"You think so?", she asked, not even trying to hide the excitement in her voice and whirled around to face him fully. "Can we stay a little while longer? - Just until the first snowflakes fall!"

She was aware that she sounded like the 'little one' he always called her – though, now that she thought about it, he hadn't done that for a while now. The last time he called her like that must have been when they arrived in Odessa, which lead her to assume that Belle had informed him about her dislike of this nickname.

But she couldn't have cared less about her behavior, or how it would look like to him, as she just felt very excited at the moment. It wasn't like she'd never seen snow before – but it hadn't snown often at her hometown and not exactly long or much and it was certainly not enough to satisfy her childish dreams of white Christmas.

That was probably why her parents used to take a few days after the festive period off, to spend their winter holidays in a northern region – usually in a skiing resort.

Laura wasn't much of a winter sports fan – or sports in general. Her father had tried to get her interested in skiing and later – when that hadn't exactly been crowned with success – snowboarding – but that proved to result in even more bruises and she acted so very clumsily that her dad soon gave up.

She had the slight suspicion that he had been a bit embarrassed by her behavior, but she didn't mind, as that got her lots of time to build igloos or snowmen.

Snow wasn't scarce goods in – for example – Beaver Creek, but at home it was, so she had to use every opportunity. Now that she thought about it, it was a bit odd, that she had always been so very fascinated by snow, as she had always been on the rather easily freezing side.

Maybe it was because it was so effortlessly moldable and as a child she had always loved to work with modeling clay. It probably just caused her to remember those carefree days back then, when all she had to think about was, what it was she would shape next and how she could persuade her mom to let her stay up a little longer.

"I suppose it will not hurt. And Eric's blood should still be able to protect you enough so the chilling air will unlikely cause a cold", Godric's reply ripped her out of her musings, though slight concern was written over his face for a brief moment, before his lips quirked into a faint smile.

She had already dashed forward and wrapped her arms around his neck – like a little one would after receiving her christmas gifts – when his startled, almost shocked face reminded her of a very important detail: neither of them wore anything.

Immediately she stopped in her motions, only a few inches keeping her chest from brushing his, and stayed in this awkward position for an embarrassing moment.

What the hell was she thinking – why hadn't her brain stopped her from such a foolish move?! This was clear proof that Eric's blood wouldn't really heal her – the damage must already be quite severe if she could forget about such an important detail so easily...

"Ah... I'm-...", she stuttered when she finally let go of his neck and hurriedly paddled backwards to bring more space between them. Her cheeks were undoubtably beet red from the heat she could feel there. Why did she have to maneuver herself in such embarrassing situations all the time?

When she dared to risk a glance at Godric's face after a few moments, she was quite surprised to find a mischievous smirk there.

"I would not have minded", he simply noted and Laura could only feel her mouth open in disbelief. She would have liked to backfire some witty remark (if something like that would have crossed her mind then), but was distracted when she felt something cool hit her shoulder and averted her gaze to look for its cause.

And that was the moment when she realized that it had indeed started snowing.

"Wow...", she muttered absentmindedly and stared at the spectacle in front of her. Huge flakes were silently drifting down to the surface and created little wells when they dropped into the water. Obviously the heat from the lake was warm enough to melt the flakes before they reached the surface.

"If you like this, you will love the aurora borealis."

"You mean the northern lights? I didn't even think of that – of course I'd love to see them!", she told him enthusiastically and beamed at him. This was such a beautiful island – she couldn't wait to see it on a clear evening oder morning. Maybe she'd even have the motivation to ask Anne and Gerry to make a day excursion with her.

"I'm so glad you had this idea, Godric!", she admitted with a faint smile and lifted her gaze to look at the snowflakes again, "It's so peaceful and beautiful..."

"It is...", she heard him mutter and a shiver ran down her back at the sound of his low voice. Why couldn't he at least have a raspy voice or something? No – of course he even had to _sound_ attractive...

"We should head inside before you really catch a cold, Laura", he stated gently and nodded towards the glass annex. He obviously thought her shuddering had been because of the cool night air and as she wouldn't have been able to explain it without admitting how extremely attracted she felt to him, she simply nodded and swam ahead.

It was a bit strange that he liked to keep behind this night – as he was usually the one leading her, not the other way around – and first she had almost suspected he would have a better view of her backside like this. But when she looked over her shoulder to check how much he was able to see, she realized how very murky the water was – probably due to the certainly high mineral content. So that couldn't have been his reason.

But why else stay behind like that?

As soon as she had passed the hatch which lead inside the glass house, a comfortable warmth engulfed her and she involuntarily released a content sigh. She hadn't realized how cold her cheeks had become until now, but the relatively high temperatures in there – compared to the outside – definitely felt pleasant.

A squeaking sound told her, that Godric had entered the glass annex as well and closed the passage they had used to get out- and inside. When she turned around to face him, he already swam in her direction but when she needed to blink the next time, there were only waves emanating from the spot he had been in.

This left tow options: either he had submerged, or he had flown out of the water.

She immediately spun around and looked at her surroundings, to see if he had indeed already gotten out of the lake, but when she couldn't find him, she felt her eyebrows furrow in suspicion.

"That's not funny Godric", she hissed, still frantically whirling around, but now surveying the water surface around her alarmed, "Surface already!"

And that was exactly the moment she felt something touch her ankles, which resulted in her kicking viscously at whatever had brushed her skin. At these temperatures it could hardly have been a fish...

"Stop that – that's really not funny!"

And again she could feel something at her feet – this time she was sure it was Godric's hand as his fingers held her ankle in a gentle but firm grip, before she felt something brush upwards on the inside of her leg, stopping just below her knee.

What the fuck was he doing there?!

"It's totally your fault if I get a heart attack!", she shrieked and hoped cravingly that this would finally hoax him to appear again.

"Your heart rate is nowhere near an alarming state", she heard him reply casually and before she could even comprehend what he had said, she was distracted by the feeling of his warm breath against her neck.

He was immediately behind her...

She swallowed and closed her eyes for a brief moment to calm down, before she spun around and pointed an accusing finger in his face. She wouldn't allow him to distract her that easily!

"What the hell was that about?!"

"I merely attempted to ease the tension a bit", he stated with a lopsided grin and suddenly caught her wrist. His other hand moved deliberately slow towards her finger, gently pulling it down to her others until her loose fist lay in both of his palms. How he managed to keep on the surface with his hands occupied like that, was beyond her. Was he _'flying' _in the water maybe? "You are exceptionally quiet tonight..."

"I-...", she attempted to deny it, but realized, that he was right – she _had_ been quite silent that night. The conversation they had in the morning wouldn't leave her thoughts and the endless _'what if's'_ that popped up with every single one, didn't help at all...

"I am sorry for alienating you", he muttered and suddenly let go of her hand. Laura just eyed him confused, not really understanding what he was getting at and waited for him to continue. His eyebrows were slightly furrowed in mild concern and he stood her gaze for a moment before he averted his face altogether. With his eyes cast down to the surface of the water he finally elaborated his thoughts a bit more precisely.

"I crossed a line. _Again_. I am sorry for that – do not feel pressed to act any different towards me", he muttered and though his tone was almost emotionless, Laura could have sworn that she heard his voice tremble a bit, "I should not have pushed you..."

Now she was all the more confused. What the hell was he talking about?

"You never pushed me, Godric!", she stated flatly and before she knew it she found herself in the position he usually had – she gently laid a hand on his jawline and applied a bit pressure to turn his head in her direction.

She would probably have found it amusing how their roles suddenly were switched this night, hadn't the situation been so serious.

"And you didn't cross any line – you merely proposed something!", she clarified in a matter-of-fact tone and tried her hardest to appear as self-confident as possible when she continued, "It's not like it offended me or anything – you didn't '_alienate'_ me! I'm just- …"

A frustrated sigh escaped her when she realized that her train of thoughts was about to head in the totally wrong direction. She let her hand slip from his face again and bit on her lip, before she finally dared to admit, "The possibilities just won't stop to prey on my mind..."

"What do you mean?", Godric asked alarmed and judging by the almost horrified look on his face – measured in his terms, which meant that his eyes were widened barely noticeable and his brows had briefly twitched when his jaw tightened to show those dimples that appeared when he was tense – he seemed to misinterpret her statement again.

Did she seriously have to explain this?

She shook her head in a frustrated manner and took a deep breath, before she caught his gaze again. "I mean that your proposal was so tempting, that I regret to have rejected it so hastily...", she stated and if she hadn't needed her arms to keep herself on the surface, she would have liked to cross them in front of her chest to cover her embarrassment with pretended self-confidence. But as fate would have it, she was practically parading it with the annoying blush she could already feel spreading on her cheeks...

Fortunately he seemed to be taken aback enough, that he probably didn't even notice it. His eyes were _clearly_ wider now and he had _definitely_ lifted his eyebrows in disbelief.

"You mean you would like me to tell you how to find pleasure in your own touch?", he inquired as soon as he had regained his composure.

"I'm not sure what I want at the moment", she admitted honestly and lowered her eyes to his collar tattoo to escape his piercing glare for a few seconds, "I just wanted to let you know, that your suggestion didn't estrange me – it's just still on my mind and I keep thinking about it..."

He was quiet for a moment and by the way his shoulders moved, she could tell that he took a deep breath before he replied.

"Let me know as soon as you know what you want – the offer still stands."

Godric's voice was low and gentle and she couldn't help but smile, when she lifted her head and dared to meet his eyes again. His lips were curved into a faint smile as well and his features showed this reassuring and calm expression she had missed so much in the last few days.

As she was quite positive that any other word she'd utter now, would only result in more embarrassment for her, she merely nodded. But as they soon stepped out of the water – which Laura's wrinkled fingers were quite thankful for – her cheeks turned suspiciously hot anyway, before she could grab the towel to hide her bare body.

She didn't bother to put her clothes on though, as they would probably stay inside and she preferred to wear more comfortable ones in that case. Godric didn't intend to either and they just grabbed their piles before he lead her into the house again.

In the hallway they had already crossed when they entered the glass annex, he stopped a moment at the cupboard there to hand her some surprisingly fluffy house shoes (and as they were pink she supposed, that they were originally Pam's) before they continued to walk down to the other side.

Again there was a beautiful carpet hiding the entrance to the basement – like it had in his house in Dallas – and after they had descended the stairway Godric showed her the room Gerry had already carried her luggage to.

She didn't even have the chance to compliment him for the amazing interior, as he was gone when she was about to do exactly that and she just stared a bit baffled at the spot he had stood in, before she shrugged to herself and approached her bag to retrieve her comfy pants and a simple cotton shirt.

After a quick shower she slipped into her comfortable clothes and stepped into the bedroom again – where Godric was sitting on the edge of the bed, obviously already waiting for her.

"Are we going somewhere? I thought we'd just stay here as the weather isn't exactly inviting at the moment...", she asked confused, after she had taken his appearance in. His attire was unusual – not really special, like a suit or something, but sill not his linen pants and shirt. "I'm afraid you'll have to wait a bit longer. I have to change again – I feel totally underdressed."

He wore black trousers – probably form fitting, she couldn't really tell from his sitting position – and a grey shirt with black buttons that hugged his form flatteringly. Its sleeves were rolled up to reveal his forearms and the two top buttons were left opened to reveal a bit of his collar tattoo.

The word _'handsome'_ wouldn't even _begin_ to describe how he looked at that moment and she caught herself absentmindedly licking her bottom lip.

"No, I do not intend to leave the house tonight and there is no need for you to change – you look lovely as you are, Laura. I merely thought it would be appropriate to care a bit more about my appearance", he explained and looked down at his shirt, "I hope this is an improvement?"

"Definitely!", she answered without hesitation, but hastily continued when she realized how that sounded, "I mean I totally understand why you usually wear wide clothes – they are much more comfortable. But they practically hide your gorgeous body –... I-I mean these form fitting clothes appeal more to me - … Oh my god I'm talking myself into a disaster – Imeanyoulooknice!"

Oh my god – had she really just said _'gorgeous body'_? And what the hell was that _'appeal to me'_ good for?! _What the fuck was wrong with her?!_

"Are you being a bit nervous, Laura?", he asked in a husky voice and got up to approach her at an infuriatingly slow pace. He smirked mischievously at her while he drew nearer and nearer until he stopped directly in front of her. Not even two inches parted their bodies and she had to gulp when she felt his breath on her face, as he glared down at her.

"No", she answered stubbornly but immediately felt her cheeks flush again and averted her head, embarrassed by how her body betrayed her. She felt his fingers brushing her cheek, when he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and heard him inhale as if he wanted to say something, when suddenly her phone rang.

Immediately she rushed to her purse, relieved about this distraction and dug for her phone to see who the hell called her now. Everyone who would normally do so, knew that she was traveling and knew better than attempting to reach her via phone. When she finally got hands on the ringing device she was a bit baffled to see that it showed the name _'James'_ and she hastily blocked the call.

When she realized a moment too late, how he'd probably interpret that, she sighed and tipped a short message how he'd find her via Skype. Godric seemed interested, almost curious, but had kept a distance and therefore no clue who had called her, or what she'd written.

"I'll have to take a call now, but it won't take long – I promise!", she told him and hastily rushed to her backpack to retrieve her laptop. She had already made herself comfortable on the bed and tuned it on when she realized that Godric still stood obviously indecisive in the same spot he had been in.

"You don't have to leave, Godric – please make yourself comfortable", she told him gently and smiled at him, "Just try not to sit too close beside me. It's James that will be calling, so I suppose it's better if he doesn't see you, or we'll end up having an argument again..."

He merely nodded silently and sat on the edge of the bed beside her. His body was turned in her direction and he was close enough that their thighs touched, but as he was positioned behind her laptop it wouldn't matter. Though his face didn't betray what he was thinking at the moment, she had to smile at his actions.

He'd heeded her words, but he was still sitting comfortably close...

A ringing sound ripped her out of her musings and she tore her gaze from the vampire beside her to look at the screen and answer the incoming video call.

"Hey Laura", James greeted her with a halfhearted smile, "I went by your apartment a few times, but you never opened so I just wanted to check if you purposely didn't answer the door or if it was just coincidence..."

"Hey James! I didn't answer the door because I'm not in Dallas at the moment", she explained with a chuckle and smiled when his expression changed to a relieved one.

"Oh – I already thought you're still pissed at me...", he admitted and scratched the back of his head in an embarrassed manner.

"No – I thought we've settled that?! How were things working out for you – have you gotten the job?"

"Yeah – I wanted to celebrate with you, but you weren't traceable...", he told her and somehow managed to look equally proud and disappointed at the same time, "Where are you anyway?"

"At the moment I'm in Iceland – a really good friend made a round trip through Europe with me", she explained with a grin, but cast a surprised look at Godric, when she suddenly felt him putting his hand on her knee. A smile played around his lips and she couldn't help but return it which caused James to draw her attention back to him.

"A friend? Male or female?", he asked and when her gaze returned to the screen, she could see a frown on his face.

"Male", she stated with a grin, amused by the fact that he was obviously jealous. No one had ever been jealous because of her! Well, except for Godric maybe, but that was a different kind of jealous...

"And you're sure he's just a friend? He's with you right now, isn't he?", James inquired now, and his tone betrayed how downright displeased he was.

Laura couldn't help but glance at the vampire beside her for a brief moment and when she found him smirking, her eyes widened just a fraction, before she controlled her facial features again.

"Who is he?", James drew her attention back to him with a gruff voice and she merely eyed the screen bewildered.

"If I wouldn't know it better, I'd say you're royally pissed – but you have neither reason nor any right to feel like that", she informed him dryly and furrowed her eyebrows slightly to emphasize that she wasn't exactly pleased by how this conversation turned out, "We're just friends – remember?"

An angry expression scurried over James' face for a brief moment, before he sighed in defeat and nodded.

"You're right. Friends", he stated a bit dejected, "But you could have informed me that you'd be gone for – … how long exactly?"

"I don't know – I suppose as long as it takes to see the most interesting places", she answered uncertainly and shrugged, not really sure how long it would take them.

"Europe's not _that_ big – that can't take much longer, can it?", James replied, a bit more cheerful now, "You're on the road for at least three weeks already, right?"

"Almost exactly six weeks – but no, not only in Europe", she informed him, equally cheerful again, "We'll head to Asia next and probably to a few islands then, before we go to New Zealand and South America."

"What?!", he asked bewildered with an almost horrified expression on his face, "You want to travel to the most interesting places in the _world_?!"

"Yeah – minus the ones that are too dangerous because of war or a high risk of infection with some parasitic disease. I'm a bit overcautious there, that's why we won't travel into tropical regions – at least not for long..."

"Well – write me a postcard then", he muttered and tried to hide his disappointment behind a fake smile, "I don't want to bother you any longer – have a nice evening, or night, or whatever..."

"Wait James!", she exclaimed before he could have pressed the button to disconnect them, "You don't bother me! I'm sorry I didn't tell you – I haven't thought you'd like to see me anytime soon, let alone celebrate with me! And of course I'll write you a postcard – but you have to tell me your address again, I can't recall that anymore, I've only been at your apartment once..."

A small smile appeared around his lips and he nodded slowly. "I'll write you a message. I'd appreciate a call once in a while as well..."

"Now I know how to reach you", she stated with a grin and nodded reassuringly, "Have a nice evening James – I'm glad you called!"

"You too, Laura – and I'm glad you answered, at least the second time", he laughed and winked before he waved into the camera and cut their connection.

A relieved sigh escaped her throat, as they hadn't ended up arguing this time and she closed her laptop to concentrate on the suspiciously quiet vampire beside her.

"You did not answer his question."

"Huh?", she asked confused, while she absentmindedly put her computer to the side. "What do you mean?"

"He asked if you were sure that we are just friends – and you did not answer him", he pointed out and eyed her curiously. Laura felt her brows twitch upwards and her eyes widened in realization, before she huffed in annoyance.

"It's none of his business, that's why I didn't answer him!", she simply told him and her tone indicated that she wouldn't exactly be thrilled to discuss this matter any further.

"Very well – would you like to eat something?", he immediately changed the subject, obviously getting the hint, "Mr. and Mrs. White should already be back from grocery shopping."

Only now Laura realized how hungry she already was, as she hadn't eaten anything but _'breakfast'_ yet – and that had been at least six hours ago.

"Yeah – I think that would be a good idea. I should probably make use of the fact that I'm not constantly nauseous at the moment...", she muttered with an embarrassed smile, which Godric returned with a faint smile of his own and a nod, before he lead her upstairs again.

This time he allowed her time to glance around and admire the house. Compared to the one in Dallas, it's windows were far smaller, but as the rooms themselves were smaller as well, it immediately conveyed a cozy ambience. Only the living room had a rather modern touch with it's glass front facing to the south.

Both – the kitchen and the dining room – were rather small and separated from it, but adjoined. Laura loved the inviting corner bench and immediately had to try it out while Godric leant against the doorframe to the kitchen.

The wood seemed old, but the cushioning couldn't have been older than two or three years. The fabric was cream white with triangular patterns in orange and red tones on it and looked simultaneously modern and traditional.

"One of these days you'll have to tell me who's responsible for the interior and decoration in your houses", she demanded while she brushed her hand gently over the beautiful linen fabric, "Is the same person responsible for all of your properties? It definitely looks different from your house in Dallas, but there are some similarities as well, so I'm not really sure..."

"Do you not have an idea already?", he asked obviously amused and tilted his head to the side as if he waited for her answer.

"Well – of course it could be Pam, but there's definitely a lack of pink here if it really was her who created this", Laura muttered and still stroked absentmindedly over the cushioning beside her.

"Did she ask you to wear pink clothes when you two went shopping?"

"No."

"That is because she is fortunately aware that most of the people around her do not exactly appreciate the color as much as she does", Godric explained with chuckle, "She has an uncanny sense for every kind of design and I am extremely glad that she lend me her expertise. I always immediately feet _'at home'_ in houses she furnished and decorated for me."

"I can understand that – she's done a really nice job!", Laura agreed and looked up at him with a smile, suddenly noticing that Godric's gaze seemed to stick to her hand, which still brushed over the cushioning. "But I have to say that the houses are pretty stunning on their own – I mean this glass front in the living room is really a contrast to the rest I've seen so far, but somehow it still fits very nicely..."

Godric chuckled again, his eyes now turning to her face and a small smile appeared on his lips before he spoke again.

"Interesting that you mention that... Eric and Pam really fit nicely, hm?"

"You mean Eric planned the house?!", she asked baffled and couldn't hide her surprise – neither in her voice nor on her face.

"Sort of – I own most of my houses longer than he has been interested in architecture and reconstruction. He usually only changes a few things, but as you can see, they can still have an impressive effect", he explained patiently and gestured towards the open door to the living room, "Eric likes to call it _'upgrading'_ and mostly he really _does_ a fine job, but sometimes I have to admit that he tends to exaggerate a bit..."

Now it was Laura who chuckled and she grinned as she could very well understand Godric's opinion, when she thought of the private jet she had seen Eric and Pam depart with.

"I suppose that's probably a trait that's engraved to his very core", she mused, tapping thoughtfully with a finger against her chin, "I mean he's a Viking – they used to plunder and parade their loot, no?"

Godric only chuckled in response and she couldn't help but grin at the lovely sound. "But you're right – Eric and Pam really fit very nicely! … But they're not a couple, are they?"

Immediately his soft chuckle died down and he stared at her for a moment. His expression looked almost disbelieving, but he soon regained his composure and displayed his usually reserved mask.

"No. They are not", Godric informed her rather taciturn and turned to head to the kitchen without another glance at her. A bit surprised by his sudden mood swing, Laura got up from her position on the corner bench and followed him hesitantly.

The kitchen had only one window, but was very well lit so that didn't matter and two kitchen units were positioned against the walls with about three feet between them. Godric rummaged silently in the fridge while she watched him warily from the doorway.

But when he placed the ingredients for her meal with a bit more force than necessary on the worktop, she couldn't keep quiet any longer.

"Did I say something wrong?"

Her voice sounded meekly when she finally dared to step beside him. Concern was certainly written all over her face, when she eyed him and he slowly turned towards her with a blank expression.

He seemed to contemplate his answer for a moment, before he turned to the vegetables again and muttered a, "No, everything is fine."

Without another glance in her direction he started to slice the onions at a speed Laura's eyes couldn't follow, but when he slowed down to grab one of the potatoes, she quickly reached out and held him back before he could do so.

"Please tell me what's wrong", she begged gently, her fingers still wrapped tightly around his wrist. Godric's eyes darted from his hand up to her face and if there was anything else but that neutral expression she could detect on his, she would have called it frustration.

"I don't want to make a mistake again, but if no one tells me anything about vampire etiquette I won't ever know what's right or wrong in your eyes!", she explained carefully and let go of his wrist.

"It has nothing to do with _'vampire etiquette'_ – but as we already are at it: never touch a vampire without warning and _never_ try to restrain one from whatever it was, he or she was about to do", he told her dryly before he turned to the potatoes again and started to peel them – now at human speed.

"You gave me permis-"

"Yes –_ I _gave you permission to touch me", he interrupted her and glared at her from the corner of his eyes for a brief moment, before his attention turned back to the tuber in his hand, "But as my kind gets easily bored, a challenge like that might very well be your last, if executed on the wrong vampire..."

"Okay – I've taken note of that. Could you _please_ tell me what was wrong with my question now?", she asked, admittedly a bit annoyed by now. It was obvious that there was a problem – why couldn't he just tell her what it was about?!

"I already told you, that there was nothing wrong with it."

"Yeah – but how you act brings me to believe, that quite the opposite is the case", she muttered under her breath and grabbed one of the potatoes on her own. After she had gotten a knife out of the same drawer she had Godric seen retrieve one, she started to peel it as well.

They silently worked beside each other – Laura accurately mirroring his movements – until all prepared vegetables were sliced. Without either a word nor a glance at her, Godric withdrew the oil from the shelf beside her head and poured it into a pot before he activated the stove.

With a defeated sigh, Laura took a step back to give him more space to work and leant against the opposite kitchen unit while she observed his every move. He first added the onions to the heated oil, then the other ingredients little by little. After he had poured water in the pot, he seasoned the probably soon-to-be soup and stood by it, stirring it every now and then before he sliced a piece of white bread and applied a herbal-butter mix to it. He placed it into the oven – all the while deliberately ignoring Laura.

Her stomach was already quite persistently demanding to be filled, when Godric finally deemed her meal ready and went outside to place the pot on a rubber saucer without a word. Equally silent she trailed him, equipped with a bowl and spoon, and sat in the same spot as she had earlier, as soon as she reached the corner bench.

"I'm sorry, Godric" she muttered with her eyes cast down to the still empty plate in front of her and bit on her lip, "I don't know what it was that upset you, but whatever it was – I regret saying it..."

She was still brooding over what exactly she had done wrong, when her field of vision suddenly changed, as the empty bowl was filled with soup. Her head jerked up in surprise and when she found a small smile on his face – though it seemed a bit forced – she felt as if a heavy weight had been lifted from her chest.

"Thank's for cooking, Godric. I really appreciate it."

"You are welcome."

And after a last glance at his still faintly smiling face, she finally dug in. But she hadn't even scarfed four spoons of the delicious soup, when her phone suddenly peeped. With one hand still shoveling the soup into her mouth, she rummaged in her purse and pulled her phone out to see who had been texting her.

It was her mother – demanding that she'd call her.

_'Skype – now!' _was all that stood there and she shook her head disbelievingly but still sighed in defeat. Her meal would have to wait then...

Looking up at Godric she realized that he eyed her almost suspiciously and she couldn't help but return a rather confused glare. "Mom want's to talk to me – I've got to get my laptop...", she explained, but one of her eyebrows was cocked in a challenging manner.

If he had a problem, he should tell her – damn it!

But when he suddenly blinked slightly surprised, his demeanor changed drastically and he nodded slowly. "I will get it for you – you should eat something first", he muttered and was gone in the next second, only to reappear with her laptop a few moments later.

She had managed to down more than half of the bowl in the meantime and immediately opened and started the device as soon as Godric had placed it on the table beside her. Somehow she managed to eat while logging in, without spilling soup all over the keyboard and happily grinned into the camera with the spoon in her mouth, when she finally started the video call.

Her mother answered with the first ring and if that hadn't been prove enough for her excitement, the unusually big grin on her face definitely was.

"Hey honey – how're things going?"

"Fine mom – now spill it! What's up?"

"You'll never believe who just rang our doorbell!"

"It's a bit too early for Santa, so who's been there?", Laura asked dryly, annoyed by the way her mother tried to make her even more curious. Her monosyllabic text message had been ominous enough to stir her interest...

"Why _darling_ – you don't even _try_ to guess?", an all too familiar voice sounded from the background before her mother moved to make room for another chair beside hers – and on it sat the Viking she had only just taken a leave of a night ago.

"Eric – what are you doing in Arkansas?!", she heard herself asking in surprise but couldn't suppress a smile. For some reason her mood suddenly wasn't so grumpy anymore and though she had just seen him a night before, she was glad to see him again.

"Well – visiting your mother obviously", he purred and leant his chin on his knuckles. His eyes were staring directly at the camera when a small smirk appeared on his face.

Laura gulped. She knew exactly what this expression was about – he had felt her excitement when she saw him appearing on the screen, the emotions the mere picture of him triggered, because it reminded her of the dreams that had bothered her the last two nights – and probably would keep doing that for quite a while...

"He came by to show us a few pictures of your journey – all you ever send are photos of landscapes and buildings", her mother complained in an almost whining tone, "There was not a picture of you in there – not even a single selfie!"

Laura rolled her eyes in an annoyed manner and took another spoon of Godric's soup. "Yeah – only _I_ would travel half around the globe, taking pictures of the _scenery there_ and not _myself_", she muttered sarcastically, which caused Eric to smirk and her mother to huff.

"Well – it couldn't hurt to take a picture of yourself every once in a while! It's always nice to browse through old photos and think ba-", her mother was about to point out, but when she realized that Laura's expression had changed, she immediately stopped and bit on her lip.

"I always wondered where you have that from...", Godric muttered from beside her and Laura looked up at him in surprise, only now realizing that he had probably been sitting there the whole time. He had a good view on the screen but was still in the dead spot of the camera, though Eric probably knew that he was there anyway.

"It's okay mom – I understand what you're getting at", she assured her mother when she turned her attention back to the screen and forced a smile on her face. "So where did you get pictures of me Eric – I can't remember seeing you ever use a camera, not even your iPhone's!"

"You should know by now, that I have my ways...", he just answered dubiously and she felt one of her eyebrows arch in suspicion.

"Pamela", Godric muttered beside her and she darted him a surprised glance, before she returned her attention to the screen.

"Anyways – I'm glad I have a few pictures of you now", her mother interjected and beamed at her, "And I have to admit – you and Godric look really cute!"

"_Mom!_ We're not-"

"I know, I know – I'm just saying things can always change", she stated and winked at Laura, "And I think you'd make a lovely couple."

"Well. Thank's for your opinion...", Laura just muttered and tended to her soup again, slurping the last few spoons.

"It's good to see you eat again...", she heard the Viking mutter in an uncharacteristically serious tone and glanced at the screen, to see him glancing thoughtfully at her. When he seemed to realize how out of character he was, he immediately smirked again and added, "Just don't overdo it!"

Laura gave him a glare with narrowed eyes and was positively surprised when her mother did the same. "Don't listen to him – a few pounds more will look good on you!", she assured her, but when she heard an approving _'mhm' _from her left, she suddenly felt very self-conscious.

She knew that she was almost unhealthily thin by now and especially her curves had suffered from her rapid weight loss. With a sigh she slowly shook her head and tried to get rid of those self-critical thoughts

Her mother grilled her about the last two days, as she hadn't called her since and she enthusiastically recalled the gondola ride on the Seine (without mentioning the kiss – as that would doubtlessly have lead to other unnecessary comments about them being a cute couple...) and she even told her – a bit reluctantly though – about her achieved skinny dipping goal.

After all, her mom was the only person who had read her list so far, so she knew exactly what was written there and there was no need to hide anything. And the Viking – well, he knew her every feeling. It was practically impossible to hide anything from him.

Her mother only responded with a smirk and asked mischievously "I hope you used this opportunity and took a good look at him?!".

Laura didn't even need to answer that, as her burning cheeks certainly spoke volumes and when she hid her face in her palms, she could hear her mother chuckle and the Viking laugh out loud.

"You're adorable, tiny", Eric stated with a smirk when he had calmed down and continued in a more serious tone, "The next time we talk, we should do that in private – there are a few things we haven't had the time to address yet!"

His eyed darted to her left as if he knew that Godric was sitting there, so it was clear that he was more talking about him than her mother at the moment. Laura involuntarily gulped at the prospect of this conversation, as she knew only too well what he was talking about.

Her dreams...

Before she even had the chance to reply anything, Godric had gotten up and turned to leave.

"Where are you going?", she asked a bit baffled when she looked after him.

"I leave you to your _private _conversation...", he answered in a monotone voice and was gone before she could have protested. Laura released a frustrated sigh before she turned to the screen again and pointed an accusing finger at the picture of Eric.

"Look what you've done now! He's already been grumpy before – thank's a lot man!", she scolded him and crossed her arms in front of her chest with a huff. "What was that good for anyway?"

"He doesn't need to know everything...", Eric muttered, but Laura could have sworn she'd seen a sense of guilt scurry briefly over his face. "But what I intend to say isn't exactly for your mothers ears either, so we'll have to postpone that anyway."

"I thought so", she noted dryly and huffed, "You put him off for nothing!"

"Is there trouble in paradise?", her mother suddenly chimed in with a smirk, which only caused Laura to sigh deeply.

"He's still pissed that she took my blood", Eric whispered behind the back of his hand, but still loud enough that Laura could hear it and her mothers eyes widened in surprise.

"You gave her your blood? - So Laura's healed now?!", she immediately demanded to know, the look on her face blatantly showing her newly growing hope.

"I'm afraid not – but we're working on it. _You'll_ be working on it to be precise", Eric informed her bluntly, "That's also part of the reason why I'm here: I heard you're looking for vampire blood – you can have mine. Under the condition that it's only used for research regarding Laura's health. Of course I have a few other conditions as well, but we'll talk about that later", he told her casually and his lips formed a grin before he turned his head to the screen again.

Laura sat bored in front of her laptop, her head leant on her elbow and observed the two of them as they had seemed to have forgotten about her anyway.

"Are you finished or should I leave you as well?", she asked dryly and cocked her eyebrow, "Where the hell is Dad anyway? I can't imagine that he'd let Eric into his house just like that! Is he working late again?"

Her mother sighed deeply and her features turned into a slightly frustrated one before she forced a small smile on her face. "He's very busy at the moment. I think he's trying to occupy his mind to keep from overthinking things..."

"Oh...", Laura only sounded dumbly and bit on her lip uneasily, "I'm sorry mom..."

"I've tried to talk to him, but you know how he is", her mother explained and buried her head in her hands for a few moments. She always did that when the situation was too much for her to take and though Laura had seldom witnessed such circumstances, it was an act she found herself often mimicking in times of distress.

She had to smile when she saw the Vikings hand awkwardly patting her mothers shoulder in an attempt to soothe her and was once more reminded of the sheer luck she had.

There was a person in her life that cared enough for her, that he even went out of his way for the people she loved. It warmed her heart to see him act so very supportive and not like the cocky player he usually tried to make everyone believe he was.

The slightly annoyed glance he darted in her direction, told her that he was very much aware of her feelings at the moment and not exactly thrilled by the thought of her actually liking what he did. She just smiled apologetically at him and shrugged and though she really liked to see this side of him, she was relieved, when her mother finally got a hold of herself again and looked up with a still slightly frustrated face.

"I just hope we'll find something in time...", she muttered and gave Eric a thankful but simultaneously embarrassed look, before she turned to the screen again.

"If not, then at least Godric will find something – and even if he doesn't, there is still a way to keep her alive...", the Viking told her in a soothing tone and Laura immediately felt her eyebrows rise in confusion.

"What are you talking about?", she asked baffled, "Why didn't you tell me about this other way earlier?"

"Because it's so obvious, that I hadn't deemed it necessary."

"Well, I'm afraid you'll have to explain it, because I don't really get it either...", her mother interjected and eyed him with an equally confused look.

"If worst comes to worst, either Godric or I will turn her."

A baffled silence settled in the rooms and Laura just stared disbelieving at the screen for a few moments. Was he being serious?!

"You'd do that?", she whispered barely audible and couldn't help the tears suddenly starting to fill her eyes.

"Oh stop that tiny!", he exclaimed a bit gruff and leapt up to pace back and forth behind her mother, who followed his movements with an astonished gaze, "I should have proven by now how important you are to us – stop feeling so-... so-... so _much_! You're _overwhelming_ me!"

"I'm sorry...", she just muttered and sniffed before she hastily wiped her cheeks dry again. "I'm a bit overwhelmed too", she tried to explain her reaction, "I hadn't given this possibility a thought after Belle told me what this means for the maker..."

"Well – I'm sure you'd be worth the trouble. Could you _please_ calm down again now – I can't think straight with all this emotions", he mumbled grumpily and leant his arms on the backrest of his chair when he stared into the camera.

"I'll try...", she answered meekly and took a deep breath to calm her nerves. She still couldn't believe that he'd really do that (though she doubted even more that Godric would) – but the fact that he even considered it, warmed her heart and gave her a sense of security, when it came to her future, she had long thought lost.

"Though I have to admit, that I'm not particularly fond of the idea that my daughter possibly becomes a creature of the night, I'm really thankful for your offer", her mother stated and nodded approvingly at Eric, "I'd have to see her at night, but at least I could be with her at all..."

The Viking just stared baffled at her mother, as if he wasn't completely sure if he should be offended of flattered, but eased his features as soon as he realized his open display of emotions and smirked instead.

"It's settled then, _honey pie_", he cooed into the camera before he took a brief glance at his watch. "I'm afraid I have to occupy your mother now. I have still some matters to discuss with her and some appointments to make afterwards."

"Okay – just don't flirt too much with her. She's happily married!", Laura reminded him, but stared with a wagging finger at her mother to emphasize the statement.

"Oh – you hurt me! I wouldn't dream of doing something like that", Eric informed her with feigned innocence but soon his mock-insulted face turned into a devilish smirk.

"I mean it hulk!"

"Yeah, got it – I keep my hands to myself", the Viking gave in and raised his hands in surrender, but continued with a lopsided grin, "I can't speak for your mother though..."

"Well...", her mother mumbled with a side glance at the vampire, but was cut short by her daughter.

"Oh stop mocking me you two! Have a good night – but not too good, okay?!"

"Rodger", Eric stated with a smirk which caused Laura to roll her eyes in annoyance before she waved impatiently into the camera and broke the connection. Did they really have to act so childish and tease her like that?

Though she probably asked for it with the statement she made...

And at least Eric's demeanor had distracted her mother from her problems for a few moments. They were still on Laura's mind though...

She should have known that her father would react like that.

He always secluded himself whenever something bothered him, rather than to address the problem or talk about it with someone. He had just lost his mother a few weeks ago and as the matters stood at the moment, it looked as if she wouldn't be around for very much longer either – at least not in this form...

Deep in thoughts she carried the pot with the remaining soup into the kitchen and searched the shelves for some sort of storage bin, before she simply poured it into a smaller pot and placed it in the huge fridge. She took care of the dishes and tried to concentrate solely on the task, as the thoughts that came to her mind made her eyes sting suspiciously.

She was almost done with her list. Actually there were only three tasks left – one of those seeing to it, that the people she cared for, would have something to remind them of her. Something that would hopefully help them to deal with the loss...

The travel destinations Godric still had in mind, weren't even on her list, as she hadn't thought she'd be able to afford such a long journey. Though she had ideas, what she wanted to leave behind for the people who meant something to her, she hadn't even started to prepare those gifts.

And who knew how long she still had? The half year they had given her in the worst case, was almost up...

When she was done with cleaning the kitchen, she dried her cheeks with the back of her hand, before she left the room to search for a certain vampire. She just hoped he had calmed down by now...

When she entered the living room she was relieved to find him there, as she wasn't sure if she could have recalled the 16-digit code to open the door to the basement.

Godric sat silently on the couch facing the huge window front and stared outside in the darkness. He had a strained expression on his face and seemed generally quite tense, which caused her to approach the sofa from behind instead of sitting beside him.

As she supposed he had realized her presence by now, she didn't bother to announce her presence, but simply placed her fingers gently on his temples, slowly massaging them. At first he turned even tenser, but soon he sighed and even leant against the backrest.

"He made you cry", he mumbled and by the sound of his voice, it was not a question, but a statement.

"What makes you believe that it was Eric who caused me to cry?", she inquired sharply and stopped her movements before she let go of him altogether.

"I cannot imagine that your mother upset you like that."

She shook her head in disbelieve and rounded the couch to face him and it was entirely possible that she stomped a bit while doing that, as _she_ was slightly pissed now.

Like she had suspected his features didn't give the faintest hint away, what he was thinking at the moment, which caused her to sigh deeply before she started to talk.

"Well – Eric _did_ bring me to tears", Laura admitted and she couldn't help but frown when she saw the beginning of an arrogant smile form on his face and continued before it could have manifested, "But just because what he said _touched_ me so deeply.

"I don't know why you can't just let it be – I admitted that it was a mistake to let him claim me. Just stop thinking the worst of him already!"

Godric stared incredulously at her for a moment, before he shook his head as if he wanted to get rid of a thought and reverted to looking out of the window again. With a sigh Laura approached the couch and sat beside him in silence, but didn't dare to sit close enough to accidentally touch him.

She examined his profile for a while and didn't bother to do it subtile, as he would have been aware anyway, but it didn't coax him to face her again.

"My mom said something that _really_ made me cry...", she noted in a low voice when she turned her head to look out into the dark as well. This obviously caught his interest, as she heard him move beside her.

"What did she tell you?"

His voice was as neutral as his face had been – and probably still was, she just refused to check right now – but the question alone told her that he at least wasn't pissed enough at her, that he didn't care, which at least eased some of the tension she felt.

"It's my father, Godric. I have to go home – he needs me. My _family_ needs me...", she whispered before she turned her head to look at him. She knew, that he wouldn't take this request calmly, especially as they had had such difficult times lately and bit nervously on her bottom lip. Her throat felt dry and constricted, but no matter how often she swallowed, it just wouldn't relax.

Godric's lips were pressed to a thin line and his eyebrows furrowed just slightly, before he forced his mask back in place. It was never a good sign when he lost control over his features...

"When do you wish to leave?"

"Godric – _please_-..."

"Just name a date. If you wish to, we can depart within the next hour – _just tell me_", his voice was void of any emotion, but sounded pressed and as if it took him some effort to keep it that way.

"As soon as I've seen the northern lights with you...", she muttered meekly and stared at her knees in concern while she bit hard on her lip.

When had the situation gone so out of control?

"As you wish."

And with that he was gone.

Her throat felt so constricted that she had difficulties to breath by now, but she tried to ignore it. This was all just a matter of her mind – she merely had to calm down again...

Laura stubbornly kept sitting in her spot on the couch and stared out into the dark again, desperately trying to keep her thoughts from wandering to a certain, disappointed vampire and seemingly oblivious to the tears that ran down her cheeks – for the third time this night...

* * *

**AN:** hey there :) finally I finished the chapter - I hope you liked it :) And though it probably doesn't seem like it: we're almost there ;)

a big thanks to the amazing people who left me a few words - **Henbird, Pelawen Night, WinchesterGirl2975, Reina434, JamesNorthman96, galwidanatitud, Cionnfhaoladh, Arenola, treewitch703 **and** downbelowgirl **your support is really appreciated! :)

It may take me another three weeks for the next chapter, as I'll get the next week off, which I'll spend in the Canadian Rockies :) I'm already quite excited and I suppose I won't spend much time writing there ;)

I hope some of you will leave me a review again :)

Thanks for reading! Till the next chapter ;)  
~Orange


	22. Two Birds Lost At Sea

...

"_From my window  
I saw two birds lost at sea  
I caught our reflection  
In that silent tragedy _

_But with hope prevailing  
I draw galleons sailing  
In full sail billowing free"_

_[Patrick Wolf – Teignmouth]_

_..._

They stayed for another four days until they were able to witness the aurora borealis. It appeared at about 1am and lasted for almost an hour.

Under different circumstances she would have loved to spend more time there with Godric, as they weren't as dependent on the sunrise and sunset times there, as they usually were. But he was especially distant since she had voiced her wish to return home and not a very fun person to be around...

It hurt her how he reacted. _Of course_ she was aware that he had gone out of his way to make this journey possible for her, but she had thought he would understand that she had responsibilities as well – responsibilities she had ignored far too long already!

She had tried to reason with him, told him about the time, when her father had drifted away after one of his best friends died in a car accident about ten years ago. It had taken the ruthless candor of her Gran and a quite loud _'discussion'_ with him (which his mother had to force him to) until he finally admitted, that he couldn't deal with the loss alone and accepted his family's help. Everyone of them had been more than willing to listen to his troubles and was ready to comfort him until he slowly managed to cope with the loss.

But this time, her Gran wouldn't be able to intervene. And even more problematic: one of the two reasons that gave him a hard fight, hadn't even happened yet.

She explained to Godric, that she needed to talk to her father, to address his fears, to tell him that not everything was lost yet – and even if it was for _her_, she had to remind him that _his_ life would go on. It simply _had_ to – not only for his own sake, but also for her mom's...

But Godric didn't understand.

Or he simply didn't listen to her – she wasn't sure, as he never showed any sign of acknowledgement. He was in a trance like state where he couldn't be bothered to answer her questions even less to talk on his own accord. Only the fact that he did whatever she asked him to, showed her that he at least partly listened to what she said.

To be honest: his behavior _scared_ her. And she had to admit, that she was relieved when they landed directly at the little airport of her hometown, were her mother already waited for her to pick her up. Hopefully a few days apart would calm him down again.

Or rather return him to normal – there wasn't any way he could've become much calmer unless he'd truly be dead...

But her fathers behavior wasn't much better. They hadn't seen or heard each other for almost three weeks but the night of her arrival, he came home at about 2 am and though he seemed positively surprised to see her when she greeted him at the door – probably because he hadn't really listened to his wife when she told him that his daughter would be arriving in the evening and maybe also because he hadn't heard or seen her for more than three weeks (as he was always busy or still at work when Laura called) – he didn't pay much attention to her afterwards.

Her mother had already gone to bed, but he obviously didn't intend to do the same and collapsed on the couch instead, zapping calmly through the channels until Laura finally lost it.

"Mom's been waiting for you!", she snapped, not caring that her raised voice could possibly wake said person, "She stayed up till about an hour ago because of you – and you have the audacity to sit here and watch TV instead of at least snuggling up to your wife?!"

"She's asleep now anyway", her father just muttered and didn't even bother to look up at his daughter. Furious she stalked from her position beside the couch towards the TV screen and planted herself directly in front of it, with her hands on her hips.

"Oh – don't make such a fuss, Laura", he muttered and shifted his weight on the couch in an attempt to look around her at the screen. But as she stood so close to it, it didn't help. With a grim but defeated look he turned it off and got up to head to the staircase instead. But other than she had hoped, he took the way _down_stairs.

"Where are you going?", she demanded to know, while she hurried after him.

"What does it look like?"

"It looks like you're about to go to the guest room and watch there!"

"I've always found that you were a bright spark..."

Though he wasn't exactly slow, she still managed to pass him somehow and ran ahead of him to the basement door, where she stopped in the same stance as earlier in front of the TV. Compared to his tall frame, her rather small and admittedly not exactly healthiest body probably looked more like a bad joke than an intimidation, but she at least had to show her irritation about his behavior somehow.

"What's the point of that?", he demanded to know – his voice finally sounding a bit annoyed – when he stopped in front of her and looked her up and down with slightly furrowed eyebrows.

"What does it look like?", she retorted with a smirk and cocked her eyebrow in a challenging manner, while he just stared at her incredulously for a moment, before he simply grabbed her at her shoulders and pulled her out of his way without much effort.

"With a few pounds more it might have worked", he remarked dryly before he grabbed the handle to pull the door open.

But it wouldn't move.

"What the...?", he muttered.

"Well, maybe _someone_ told me that you like to watch TV instead of going to bed and I took precautions", Laura chimed sweetly and grinned at him, before she dropped the act and frowned, "That was rude by the way – you know that I'm not in the best of health!"

"That's an understatement...", he muttered and took at step back, before he turned on his heels to head upstairs again.

"We need to _talk_, dad!", she informed him firmly, while she hurried after him, forced to take two steps at a time, to keep up.

"I wouldn't know what about", he spat when he abruptly halted on the top step, "_You_ made your decision and _we_ have to live with it – don't pretend that you care, because you obviously don't!"

"_What?_", she whispered in shock and froze in her step. Her head spun around to eye her father with a disbelieving glare, but all he did in response was straightening his posture and narrowing his eyes a little.

"You _heard_ me."

"Yes – but I don't understand-..."

"Well – then I take back what I said earlier...", he muttered and turned to leave, but she caught the sleeve of his shirt in the last moment and clung to it with all she had.

"_Dad_ – I _love_ you, but it's _my_ life. Don't forget that."

He stared at her with a piercing glare for a few torturous seconds, but turned his head then to face in another direction as if he couldn't stand to look at her anymore.

"Yes. It soon _will have been_ your life."

She sighed at his response, but was glad that he talked to her at all (not like a certain vampire) and took a step closer. Without warning she wrapped her arms around his torso and simply hugged him. Soon she almost clung to him as if her life depended on it and before she knew it she felt tears running down her cheeks.

She couldn't even recall when it had been the last time that she hugged her father, without one of them leaving for some time – which told her that it definitely had been too long.

"Just because I refuse the surgery doesn't mean that I've given up, dad", she told him and squeezed him even a bit tighter, when he still didn't respond like she had hoped. But he remained stubbornly stiff, his own arms dangling at his sides casually.

"What do you mean?", he demanded to know and by the sound of his voice he seemed quite pissed still.

"I have a few vampire friends now and they have connections. Surely one of them will find a way – and if not I can still become one of them", she chimed, totally aware how disgusted he probably was by that thought.

"You'd honestly choose to be a vampire over a surgery?!", he exclaimed and finally moved his arms, but only to grab her shoulders and shove her away. It was refreshing to see emotions so blatantly displayed on a face again, after those last days with Godric – even if it was a blend of utter disapproval, disappointment and disbelief (and she quite _dis_liked those feelings...).

"Yes – at least my body would work flawlessly", she stated calmly and stood his hard glare without much effort.

"You mean apart from the fact, that it would be impossible for you to go into the sun or digest a normal meal?!", he pointed out with a raised voice and when she just shrugged he seemed to loose it.

"What the fuck is _wrong_ with you!? You can't be serious about this?! – this is your _life_ we're talking about!", he shouted in her face while he shook her shoulders violently as if he wanted to shake some sense into her.

"_I _am totally aware of that!", she spat back and wiggled out of his grip, scowling at him now, "I don't want to experience that again – you weren't the one who wasn't able to talk for almost half a year! I can imagine that it was hard for you as well – but it was nothing compared to what I had to go through and I refuse to do that again. Not. _Ever_."

She hadn't even realized that she had balled her hands to fists, until her palms started to sting from the force she pressed her nails into with. Her whole body was shaking in anger – how dare he question her decision?! This was her life – for fuck's sake!

"Just because there were complications _last_ time it doesn't mean there would be _this_ time!", her father pointed out, still with a slightly raised voice, but definitely calmer than before. "It could work without any problems at all – and you could _live_! … Why don't you at least try it?!"

He had become quieter with every word until his last sentence was only a whisper. But she still understood him clearly and sighed. His posture was unusually slumped for his standards, his head slightly bowed and his shoulders slumped. To see her father like that immediately caused her anger to blow over.

"You don't listen to me. The possibility of experiencing that again is reason enough for me not to try it", she explained patiently, "And this time the chances that it would work without complications are much lower. Not to mention that they told me from the beginning, that they probably won't be able to get everything out..."

"But-...", he started tiredly, but seemed to come to the conclusion that it would be a waste of time to debate with her. She had made up her mind and he wouldn't be able to convince her of the contraty. "I can't force you to do it. But don't expect me to stand beside you and watch you while you die, Laura."

She felt her eyebrows furrow in concern, not the least offended by his words, but rather worried about him. He glared at her with such fierceness, that she had the feeling he tried to intimidate her into complying with his wishes – contrary to his previous statement.

But then his piercing stare started to falter and became softer by the second until he looked just as worried as she probably did at the moment.

"I can't loose you as well!", he finally growled and one of his hands reached up to his face to cover his eyes. By the way his voice had trembled, Laura was sure that he was close to tears and this move just confirmed her suspicion. Without a word she closed the gap between them and wrapped her arms around him again – and this time he accepted her hug.

That seemed to do the trick. She heard and felt him inhale in short and jerky breaths while he wrapped his arms even tighter around her body and released a relieved sigh. Finally...

"Don't be such a worrywart...", she muttered in his chest and closed her eyes, when she felt them sting suspiciously again, "Godric and Eric will find a way – otherwise you'll have to become acquainted to the idea, that your daughter is going to be a vampire soon..."

He just grunted – not necessarily in a negative way – before she felt his chin resting on top of her head. It had definitely been too long since she last had been in her father's arms...

"You really sure that they'll turn you?", he asked her softly after they had stood in front of the staircase like that for a while, "Don't raise my hopes for nothing, Laura."

"I'm relatively sure. Eric wouldn't have suggested it, if he hadn't meant it", she explained and now that she'd said it out loud, she realized that she really _believed_ what she'd said.

If nothing else worked, the Viking would turn her!

The next three weeks were rather busy for her. Though she was sure now, that she wouldn't die – at least not permanently – she still wanted to accomplish the last tasks on her list – the one concerning gifts for her loved ones being one of them.

If she indeed became a vampire, her life as it was, would end, which definitely meant that her relationships with the people who were important to her would at least change – if she liked it or not.

She wanted them to have something that would remind them of her, as she was now – a human. She wasn't sure if the turning would have an effect on her character and she wanted them to at least think back how she was, if she'd end up being a bitch later...

The easiest were her parents. They had always loved to make music with her (as her father played cello and her mother piano as well) but they had also loved to listen to music and go to concerts – not necessarily classical ones.

Her father for example was a huge fan of The Beatles and Simon and Garfunkel. Her mother was more of a Rock fan and still shrieked like a pubertal girl whenever she could see a concert of The Rolling Stones on TV (she'd only once seen them live).

So what Laura did now was simple: she recorded covers of particular songs of her parents favorite musicians and filled the gabs between the songs with a few words directed at them.

Patrick was quite easy as well and she didn't even need to do much for his gift, as most of it was already there. She had gathered all of the doodles she had drawn to communicate with him in the time she was in the hospital, as she had planned for a while now, to give him some sort of tribute for all the time he had spend there with her. She only had to color them nicely, before she bound them into a book and decorated the cover with photographs of them.

Irene and Katy were a bit harder though, but as Katy was a full time musician now and had always loved her 'redecorated' ukulele, Laura heavy-heartedly parted with it to give it to her. It had given her pleasure for almost six years now – she just hoped her friend would have as much joy with it as she had had.

As Irene had been a bit jealous that Laura seemed to draw people and their expressions and demeanors so easily – which wasn't entirely true, as she had practiced a lot (because she had actually been forced to do so for several months...) she decided to write her something like a little tutorial with tricks she had figured out over time and also bought her one of those little puppets to practice different stances and keep the proportions right.

Pam was rather easy again, as she had obviously instantly fallen in love with this plum-colored coat she had retrieved from her Gran's dresser on the day they met. Laura simply sewed her a similar one in rose. They had bought the fabric together – in Paris – and Pam had been very pleased with her choice. If she had known then, that she purchased it not for herself, she would probably have been even more thrilled.

She contemplated a while what she could give to Eric, as it had to be something special – after all he had changed her life that night he hammered on her Gran's apartment door. But as he was rich as Croesus, he probably already owned everything he could have ever wished for.

But when her thoughts scurried to Godric once again – which they did quite often lately – the scales suddenly fell from her eyes. She would give Eric her _notebook_ – the one she wrote her favorite songs into!

The toughest brain-twister was Godric himself. She had called him every second day (as she didn't want to bother him _too_ much) though he still barely talked to her. He didn't even tell her where he was at the moment (but as he was still not exactly on friendly terms with Eric she supposed he was in Dallas again). But she was glad that he at least answered her phone calls and that caused her to hope.

Laura had first thought that it would be a good idea to record a song for him as well. Of course _'Bowl Of Oranges'_ had been on her mind, but the more she thought about it, the more she felt, it would deprive this special moment of their first encounter of its magic.

She could still remember as if it had happened just a few minutes ago, how out of this world he had looked when she sung it for him – and that was, when it hit her.

She had spend hour after hour thinking of a way to illustrate _'Bowl Of Oranges'_ for her notebook, but nothing had seemed good enough. And the whole time she had the answer directly beside her...

By the end of the second week she started to draw a portrait of him – like he had looked that first night she met him. How he had sat in front of her with his hooded sweater and wide pants, his face dimly lit by the street lam above them. How sinister this sparse light made him appear but how calm and at ease his expression was. She remembered as if it had been yesterday, how very relieved and even delighted she was when this faint smile finally appeared on his lips by the end of the song – faint, but a smile nonetheless.

She didn't draw all of this on paper – she drew it on canvas and colored it with oil as this was the best way to shade him realistically in her opinion. It took her a whole week to finish it, but she was quite pleased with the result in the end.

The most important part of the present, would be the note though. He'd certainly look at the picture and be a bit underwhelmed – if he'd show any emotion at all, he'd probably just wrinkle his nose minutely, as it was – again – a rather dark portrait of him and she remembered that he hadn't been very thrilled about the last one.

As a vampire he'd surely find the message hidden between the canvas and the wood it was stretched over within seconds. She'd definitely have to make sure that he'd find it when she wasn't in the room – she wouldn't be able to keep a straight face and would probably turn red like a tomato...

When she handed the CD's she'd recorded to her parents, both immediately went to the living room to listen to them – and both were moved to tears. Her mother had a brief meltdown as she thought this would mean something like _'goodbye',_ but when she managed to assure her that that wasn't the case, she smiled brightly at her and thanked her for this _'wonderful gift'_.

Patrick's reaction wasn't much different. He tried to suppress them, but she could still see one or two tears escaping his eyes before he had the chance to wipe them away, when she handed him the _'doodle-album'_, as he called it. He was obviously taken aback by the fact that she had kept all of them over the years, but he was very touched that she had and glad about the present.

As neither Irene nor Kathy would have come home within the following weeks, she sent them their presents via mail (though she had to ask Kathy's mother for her address first).

To deliver the rest of her presents, she took a bus to Shreveport, silently hoping that she'd find Godric there as well – which she of course didn't. He and Eric still hadn't exchanged a word – not even a single one.

She had a car now, a Fiat 500 – as her parents had gotten her one for her birthday – and if they wouldn't have protested so much (which she herself had done as well by the way), she would own two now, because Eric had had the same idea – only that his choice would have been a BMW convertible...

Fortunately he was understanding enough to realize that two cars were too much for her – and that she couldn't refuse her parents gift as the purchase had hurt their wallet probably much more than the BMW had Eric's. So they agreed on a sound system for her Fiat instead – which was probably the best and most expensive he could have found.

But as this special sound system needed a few more days to be installed and she didn't want to waste even more time than she already had, she simply took the public transport to get to Shreveport. It took a few hours more than if she had driven with the car, but she supposed that the gas would have cost her more than the bus tickets, so she didn't really mind.

Pam was immediately on fire for her present and even hugged her enthusiastically (for her standards). Eric on the other hand was not so excited. He only skimmed slightly curious, but otherwise not very impressed in her notebook.

"That's all?", he asked in a bored tone, after he had closed it again and cocked his brow to give her a reproachful glare. They were both in his office at Fangtasia and he leant against his huge desk, while she sat comfortably on the couch opposite of him. "Am I not worth a bit more effort?!..."

Of course she could have been hurt by his reaction, but to be honest she had already expected something like that. He was rather materialistic after all...

"There's a ribbon in it on a special page", she told him unfazed and grinned when he opened said page immediately. His eyes had suddenly a glint of excitement in them, as if there was a hidden treasure that had to be found.

"It's just a poem or song lyric – like all the others", he muttered obviously disappointed but looked up at her with a questioning glare.

"It's a special song, Eric. That was the song I sang for Godric the first night we met...", she told him and his eyes widened a fraction, before he looked down at the book in his hands again to finally _read_ it.

"I'm impressed...", he muttered in a low voice when he faced her again, "You saw him and immediately knew?"

"Honestly Eric – everyone who really looked at him, would have seen that he was depressed. He didn't bother to hide it."

"Still. No wonder that he reacted the way he did..."

"Well – how _did_ he react?", she asked curiously and tilted her head to eye him questioningly. Now she was the one who was curious.

"I already told you. He opened the bond for the first time in what felt like centuries for me. He was... _happy_. At ease. I can't really describe it...", he muttered and looked down at the still open notebook absentmindedly. "Why aren't there any illustrations as on the other pages?"

"I inserted this one only recently – and I think this _'painting on the wall' _is something else for you than it is for me", she told him gently.

"What is it for you?", he asked in a low voice and looked up at her with a rather neutral expression. There wasn't really curiosity in his eyes any more, if anything he seemed only a bit tense.

"I think you know that...", she just muttered and felt her cheeks heating up, which caused her to avert her face in embarrassment when she thought about the painting and the hidden message she had for Godric.

"Are you content with your present now?", she asked carefully when she heard him sigh and hesitantly looked up to him again. He smiled faintly, though it looked a bit forced, but nodded nonetheless.

"Of course. Now I understand – it was the best gift you could have come up with", he told her with such a sincere voice, that she felt her eyebrows rise in surprise. Just when she wanted to ask if he was sure – as his demeanor seemed a bit uneasy – he spoke again. "I have some business to attend to – please stay in here until Pam or I come to pick you up and bring you home."

"You're aware that I intend to stay?", she asked a bit unsure and tilted her head to eye him questioningly. He already stood at the door with his hand on the handle, but turned to face her again when he heard her question.

"Of course, your luggage spoke volumes – my home is your home. But for your own safety please stay in here while we're at Fangtasia. Just call for Pam if you need anything – she'll hear you", he told her firmly and gave her a long glare that probably should have meant _'don't dare to defy me'_ or something like that.

"Okay, okay – I'll stay inside your office", she assured him and lifted her hands in surrender, "Don't worry about me – I have some phone calls to make anyway."

He just nodded, before he turned and literally vanished from the spot he had stood in. How he managed to close the door behind him at such a fast pace, but without any sound was beyond her.

After she had stared for a while at the close door in slight confusion, she attended to her purse to dig for her phone. As soon as she had found it, she scrolled through her contacts and hit on the one that said _'Godric'_ without hesitation.

"Hey Godric – how are you?", she greeted him when the beeping sound stopped and a static in the background told her that he had answered.

"..."

"I hope you're well? … I was wondering where you are – I would like to see you", she admitted and bit on her lip in anticipation. She really hoped he'd finally tell her where he was and as this was the first time she had actually voiced her wish to see him again, she hoped he'd finally grand her that...

"I am in Siberia", he told her dryly and her heart skipped a beat when she finally heard his voice say more than just "yes", "no" or "hm". She was happy that he'd answered her question – for the first time in over three weeks – but she wasn't so happy that he was much farer away than she'd thought.

"What are you doing in Siberia? Are you continuing our trip alone now? Have you been in Asia the whole time?", she couldn't help but hit him with one question after the other. But when she realized what that implicated she muttered in realization, "This will be a quite expensive phone bill."

"No – I am not continuing our trip alone. I am looking for _her_ and I finally got a trace. I should be able to determine her current location within the next few days", he informed her in a neutral, if not even bored voice but she couldn't help but think he sounded a bit gloatingly when he continued, "But yes, I have been in Russia the whole time."

She sighed deeply at his revelation and rubbed her free hand over her face in a frustrated manner. He _could_ have told her that a bit sooner.

But it probably wouldn't have kept her from calling him anyway...

"Well, speaking to you is worth the money – even if you weren't exactly wordy", she admitted and shrugged, though he couldn't see it. He obviously didn't consider her statement worth of a response, as he still kept quiet stubbornly, which caused Laura to sigh again.

"Could you come back soon?", she asked meekly and couldn't help but feel like a little girl asking for christmas gifts though she knew she didn't deserve any because she hadn't always acted like a_ 'good girl'_ should have, "I have something for you..."

"..."

"_Please_ Godric..."

"..."

"I miss you...", she muttered and bit embarrassed on her lip when she realized how much her voice trembled. She knew her begging sounded pathetic and that it probably would have been better to leave him alone for some time, as he didn't exactly show any interest to talk to her anyway. Maybe he'd start missing her as well if she'd just manage to not call him for at least a week?

"... Where are you at the moment?", his question suddenly ripped her out of her self-pity and she couldn't suppress the huge smile that appeared on her face then. This _had_ _to_ mean he intended to come home, didn't it?

"At Eric's", she hurriedly informed him, but when she realized that he probably wouldn't like that answer, it was already too late and she banged her head against the wall behind the couch she was still sitting on. How could she be so dumb and tell him that?!

"I will be there as soon as I have found _her_", he told her tonelessly and hung up without a warning. She stared at her phone with a blend of disappointment and shock, not really able to believe that he had been _that_ rude.

With a huff she went through the list of her contacts again and first called Pat – to inform him that she'd arrived safely in Shreveport (which she had already told her parents when she took the cab from the busstation to Fangtasia) and would be staying at Eric's until Godric appeared.

Next she called Sookie, who sounded quite surprised to hear from her, but Laura had to admit that she would probably have been just as surprised, if it would have been the other way around.

"I plan to stay here for a few days and wanted to ask if you'd have time and be in the mood to show me around a bit", Laura explained with a chuckle after Sookie had asked her if something happened and if she needed her help, "And I wanted to ask if you perhaps know a tattoo-studio. I don't plan to get anything very detailed – the artist just needs to be able to draw straight lines, nothing special."

"Of course Laura – I'd love to show you around. I don't really live in Shreveport though – so it's probably better if you ask someone else for showing you the city. But I can show you the area around Bon Temps – it's a really lovely place, I'm sure you'll like it!", she told her enthusiastically, "And I don't know any tattoo studios, but I can ask around – surely some of my customers will have suggestions."

"Great! Just tell me whenever you have time – I think I'll be quite bored here so I'm available whenever you want", Laura informed her with a grin, but couldn't suppress the yawn that escaped her lips next.

With the time difference from Iceland and the fact that she wanted to spend as much time with her parents as possible – which meant getting up early to have breakfast with them, before they drove to work and helping her mother prepare their meal in the late afternoon when she came home – Laura had reverted to a normal sleeping pattern again and already felt quite tired (though it was only a bit past 11 pm).

This quite regular daily routine had done wonders to her body in the previous three weeks. Though she got her appetite back after having some of Eric's blood, spending most of her time with a vampire was probably not the best to gain weight, as she _forgot_ about eating quite often. Hadn't Godric always cared for her meals – which he also did the last few days, even if he was disturbingly silent – she'd probably lost even more weight.

But the regular and quite extensive meals at home had helped her gain it back in the right places – and even her bras fit again! This fact would surely give her the confidence she needed to finally approach Godric for this last task on her list. He had offered to _'help'_ her already, but what she wanted was a bit more than he had probably thought of...

She just hoped she had read the signs right and he _was_ interested in her in _that_ way and she wouldn't make a fool out of herself.

But first she should bother about getting this tattoo anyway...

* * *

When they met at _Merlott's _the next day – the place Sookie worked at – the blonde immediately tried to grill her about her relationship with Godric. Laura tried to evade her questions as unobtrusively as possible, but she had to at least answer some of them and that was probably enough to disclose her feelings for the vampire in question.

When she asked her about her own relationship in return, it turned out that Sookie and Bill (Laura was glad she'd been able to phrase her question without requiring to say his actual name, as she hadn't for the life of her been able to recall it) had broken up after this whole Edgington ordeal. He had apparently almost drained her on their escape and afterwards he'd helped Eric to trick her – which were two moves she couldn't forgive him.

"I have to admit I'm glad you two broke up. I can't really bring myself to like him after what Eric told me", Laura admitted with a sigh and took a sip of her ice tea, "Did you know, that he tried to kill Eric like he killed the Queen of Lousisiana? If it weren't for Pam and her alert ears he wouldn't have known about it beforehand and probably wouldn't have been able to prevent it. He'd be _dead_ now!"

Sookie sighed deeply and gave her a halfhearted smile. "They never really got along. I suppose partly because Eric didn't really bother to hide the fact that he wanted to claim me, but I think they have a history as well – Bill never wanted to tell me..."

"_'Never really got along' _is an understatement – but I can ask Eric what Bill's problem with him is, if you want", Laura suggested and just shrugged when Sookie shook her head. They sat a few moments in awkward silence opposite of each other, before the blonde remembered the question she'd asked her.

"One of the customers gave me the address of a tattoo parlor", she told her with a bright smile and fumbled around at her hip until she pulled a tiny piece of paper out of the pocket of her hot pants and unfolded it before she placed it on the desk in front of Laura. "It should be a really good one, because the guy had several tattoos – which looked quite well done – and he said he always goes there, whenever he want's to get a new one."

"Wow – thank's Sookie, you've been a big help! I wouldn't have had any idea where to go as there are so many in Shreveport...", Laura admitted and suggested, that they should start their tour around the area then.

The blonde seemed to be shocked, that Laura drove Eric's corvette, but agreed that it would be better to drive with the sports car, than with her little yellow jalopy.

Fist Laura considered to let Sookie drive the car, but as she knew how much the Viking hung on it and how hard it had been to convince him of letting her drive it, she supposed it was better not to betray his trust by handing the key flippantly to someone else – even if Sookie didn't look like a speeder to her.

So the blonde played the GPS – quite literally, as she took delight in using phrases a navigation system would have. She showed her the police department, the church and the high school. Next they drove by the hospital and Jason's house (yes – he had his own house, but only because he inherited the house that had belonged to her parents) until they turned into the Hummingbird road.

Sookie's house was nothing like Laura had imagined, as Eric had complained about it on some occasions. It looked completely new and at least the facade had been repainted recently.

"I was on -... _vacation_ for a few weeks. Actually i just came home a few days ago, so you're really lucky that you caught me", Sookie explained with a forced grin, that told Laura, that this '_vacation' _had probably not been like the one she had spend with Godric, "Apparently Jason thought I was dead – with all that happened before I disappeared – and had the audacity to sell Gran's house. Now guess who bought it! – _Eric_!"

Laura felt her lips forming a silent _"oh"_ before she nodded in understanding. That explained why everything here was so neat and meticulously clean and nowhere near the ramshackle hut Eric had ranted about.

But the blonde didn't seem to be overly happy about the fact that it wouldn't need a new varnish or a few new roof tiles anytime soon.

"You don't like that he renovated it?", Laura asked a bit confused, "I think it looks lovely – and he obviously made some effort because from what I've seen of his own mansion it's nowhere near his style. He didn't change much, did he?"

"No, but- ... Argh!", Sookie tried to explain, but obviously lacked the right words and ended grunting in annoyance instead. "You're much too close to him, he's already twisted you round his little finger! Don't you see that this is his way of binding me to him? I _told_ him I didn't want to have anything to do with vampires anymore – and what's the first thing he does?_ He buys my fucking house!_"

Laura's eyebrows furrowed in disbelieve as she eyed the upset waitress warily. "Eric is a much better man than you give him credit for, Sookie. And I understand that you're upset because you think he _'tricked'_ you – but don't _you_ see, that this is his way of showing you how much you mean to him?", she asked the blonde, but only received a frown in response, which encouraged her to elaborate her thoughts a bit more carefully, "I mean he _bought your house_ and _renovated_ it for you! How long are you back now – four days? Have you seen him since? Did he tell you to pay rent now?"

This seemed to set her thinking, as her eyebrows slightly furrowed in a thoughtful expression. "No...", she admitted after some time and eyed Laura confused, "Do you think he's up to something?"

"_No! _– I think he simply wanted to help you, that's all", she answered but it was definitely possible, that her voice sounded a bit annoyed by then and she couldn't help but mutter a suggestion, "You could call him to thank him, though – I think that would be the right move... Actually it would have already been the right move three days ago..."

Sookie's expression changed to a worried one and she bit on her lip guiltily. "You think it was rude not to thank him immediately", she stated when they had entered the living room, which looked bright and comfortable. Laura merely confirmed her suspicion with a simple nod and took the time to examine her surroundings.

Yeah – she could definitely feel Pam in this house...

"I'll call him in the evening", Sookie gave in with a sigh and gestured her to sit down on the couch, before she disappeared in what Laura supposed was the kitchen. When she returned, she had a tray with two glasses and a huge carafe of ice tea in her hands, which she placed carefully on the couch table in front of her.

"I hope you don't think too bad of me now", Sookie muttered when she sat down beside her and poured them their teas, "I know a different side of Eric, you know. I'm aware that he's a charmer, but he can be a manipulative, selfish a-hole as well..."

"I think everyone is a _'manipulative, selfish a-hole'_ at times", Laura responded with a shrug, when she took her glass from Sookie and gave her a thankful nod, "But don't worry – I don't think _'bad' _of you just because of that. Though I don't really understand, why you told him you didn't want anything to do with vampires any more – you can't project one vampire's character onto all of them, Sookie!"

"I know that", the blonde sighed and stared thoughtfully at her tea for a moment, "I just didn't know how to handle the situation. It was just too much for me then – the kidnap, the escape, the almost draining, the next kidnap, the next almost draining. My life was so _boring_ before I knew them and I didn't even appreciate it! Now I wish I could just go back to this time and enjoy it as I should have in the first place..."

A bitter chuckle escaped Laura then, which earned her a confused gaze from the blonde beside her. "Trust me Sookie – you know _nothing_ about being _'bored'_...", she told her in a serious tone and took a sip of her tea, "And you don't really want that – I mean what would life be without a bit of drama every once in a while? At least you know you're living your life to it's fullest."

"If this drama could possibly cost your life, it's another story altogether!", Sookie pointed out, but had a thoughtful expression on her face nonetheless.

"Some drama is worth the risk I think...", Laura muttered and absentmindedly brushed her thumb over the bite marks on her wrist before she sipped on her sweet tea again...

* * *

Eric was already sitting on the couch in the living room when she arrived at his house that night. He immediately looked up from the paper in his hands when she entered the room and laid it down beside him, all the while staring intently at her as if he waited for something, which caused her to stop in her tracks.

"What?", she asked confused when this situation started to creep her out and she shifted her weight from one foot onto the other uncomfortably. Her face probably showed how uneasy he made her feel, because his demeanor suddenly changed and his lips turned to a lopsided grin.

"I just got a call from Sookie", he informed her while he slowly stood up and stepped into her direction, "She told me that she liked what I made of her house and if I wanted her to pay rent now."

"Oh", was all Laura could manage to say to that and had trouble to keep herself from grinning. Her lips were pressed to a thin line and pursed a bit – but her eyes probably gave her away anyway.

"You don't happen to know why she suddenly called although she's been back for four days already without any intention of calling me before?", he asked with an amused voice and cocked an eyebrow at her.

"No – absolutely not. Maybe she lost your phone number and just found it again?", she suggested innocently but couldn't suppress a slight grin anymore.

"_Fangtasia_ is in the phonebook."

"..."

"... Thanks, Tiny", he just muttered before he turned to head to the couch again. Her grin turned to a smile while she followed his tall frame with her eyes before she realized that she still stood in the middle of the room rather awkwardly and approached the sofa as well to sit beside him.

He silently handed her the cultural part of the paper without looking up at her and her smile grew bigger when she realized how comfortable this felt. If was just like home, only that a Viking handed her the interesting part of the paper instead of her father – and of course it was several hours later than the usual time she browsed through it.

When she was through with it, she laid it down on the couch table and took the time to inspect the bonsai sitting there. He had taken really good care of it – the leaves looked as healthy as ever and the earth was damp, as if he had just watered it.

"I'd never thought you'd have a green thumb", she mused and took a side glance at the vampire beside her, who's face was mostly hidden by the paper he read in, just his eyes peeking over it. After her statement they had darted into her direction with a piercing glare.

"I don't – Pam's taking care of it", he claimed and huffed slightly before he concentrated on the article he had read, but Laura couldn't help but feel as if he somehow had been a bit embarrassed – or even caught.

"And what about the time she was with us?", she pointed out innocently, "There's no way it would have survived more than three weeks without water!"

But all she received as reply, was that he lifted the paper higher, so she couldn't even see his eyes anymore and she had a hard time to keep from laughing at this move.

No answer was an answer as well in this case...

When she came home from the tattoo studio the next day, her arm still stung a bit. She hadn't expected to get it done immediately and just planned to drop by and make an appointment, maybe look over one of the artists shoulders if they'd let her.

But when they asked which design she wanted to get, Sylvia – one of the tattoo artists – said it wouldn't take long and as the person she should be tattooing was late, she could squeeze her in and well – now she had a tattoo around her left upper arm.

Eric was already pacing back and forth in the living room when she entered it and as he immediately stopped then, she suspected he'd waited for her.

"Who the fuck hurt you?!", he growled and towered over her a split second later, leaving her only to stare at him in shock. His face looked frighteningly angry and the fact that there wasn't much space between them didn't exactly add to her wellbeing.

She was glad that the dreams about him had become less intense and frequent by then, otherwise she'd probably have reacted a bit... _excited_ about this closeness. And she really didn't want to deal with a cocky Eric right now...

"It's nothing Eric", she assured him and covered her arm as if she wanted to protect it from his wrath, "I just got a tattoo. I'm sorry if it woke you..."

"I was already awake anyway – but you could have _warned_ me", he stated still quite pissed but definitely more relaxed than before. "Does Godric know about this? He called me earlier, by the way. I should tell you that he will arrive soon."

He buried his hands leisurely in the pockets of his black trousers and started to pace again, muttering something that sounded suspiciously like _'he'll kill me'_ while she followed his movements with her eyes.

"What are you talking about? Who will kill you?", she asked alarmed, disappointed that she hadn't been informed about another lunatic wreaking havoc or some other threat, but also worried about the vampire in front of her. She just hoped it wasn't this idiotic Bill again...

"_Godric_ of course! And of _course_ you didn't tell him!", the Viking spat when he stilled for a moment to pierce her with a hard glare, only to increase the speed of his restless pacing the next second, "He won't be amused and he'll blame _me_, because _I_ didn't keep an eye on you! Please don't tell me you got one of those tramp stamps or silly little flower tattoos!"

Laura's eyebrows rose in surprise and relieve washed over her when she realized there was no new King of Louisiana after him or something equally threatening. "Well – not that it's any of your business, but I can assure you it's none of that", she told him dryly, which caused him to stop and stare disbelievingly at her.

"It _became_ my _'business'_ the moment you decided to stay under my roof", he informed her through gritted teeth, "Show it to me!"

"No."

"I said: _show it to me!_"

"I understood you the first time – and I said _'no'_."

"For Odin's sake Laura – show me your fucking tattoo or I swear I'll rip this shirt off of you!", he threatened and was suddenly in front of her again, his hand dangerously grabbing the hem of said shirt. She inhaled sharply but otherwise didn't react to his statement or move.

_'Rip this shirt off of you'_ my ass – as if he'd really dare to do that...

"You'd risk Godric waltzing in here to a scene like that?!", she asked in a honeyed voice and tilted her head to the side. She bet he wouldn't dare to really do it – and she was right. He backed off with an absolutely unamused face but gave in nonetheless.

"I just hope you know what you do...", he muttered and stared at the floor absentmindedly, "He won't like this. You better prepare a good speech why you did something so stupid..."

"It's not stupid! I always wanted to have a tattoo and it's not like I just went to the studio and got the first best pattern I saw there", she exclaimed a bit angry now, "I gave it a very deliberate thought – trust me!"

This seemed to gain his attention again, because he lifted his eyes to hers again. "Now you've made me curious", he mused, "What could you have possibly inked into your skin you'd want to have there _permanently?_ – which we both know could very well be a _looong_ time..."

He looked her up and down as if he hoped to get an idea what kind of motive she chose and Laura couldn't suppress a smirk when he returned to her face with a slightly disappointed expression on his own.

"No flower – so maybe an animal. A bird?"

She shook her head.

"A cat."

"Why would I want to have a _cat_ on my upper arm?", she asked incredulously.

"So you're a dog person! – that's a surprise..."

"No. I'm not a _'dog person'_ – I like cats better, but that's not the point. No cat on my arm. And stop guessing – I'll show you as soon as it's nice to look at."

"Hm. A Horse?", he tried again, obviously ignoring her last statement and she groaned in frustration.

"Now it's getting ridiculous!", she exclaimed and convulsed her face in disgust. "If you really think I'd ink a horse on my shoulder you're very much mistaken!"

"A snake then?"

"I always had a soft spot for reptiles but it's not a snake either."

"But-", he started, but was interrupted by a sound that reminded Laura of someone coughing. She immediately wheeled around in surprise, to find the source of this sound and her eyes widened when she spotted a vampire standing in the doorway to the living room.

"Godric!", she exclaimed happily and before she knew it, her feet already moved her towards him, first a bit hesitant, but the last steps almost running. As her headache had slowly reappeared about a week ago, her head hammered profusely from this fast movement, but she didn't give a damn in that moment. As soon as he was within reach she flung her arms around his neck and deeply inhaled his pleasantly familiar scent.

Though she was aware that he didn't respond and even became a bit tense under her touch, she didn't intend to let go any time soon and just enjoyed his closeness. When she finally felt him wrapping his arms around her as well, she was even a bit startled at first, but silently smiled in the crook of his neck then and snuggled even closer to him.

"I missed you...", she mumbled against his skin, but he seemed to understand her nonetheless, as he squeezed her slightly in response. He didn't say anything, but at least he showed her that he listened to what she said.

She knew she should probably be embarrassed about her behavior, but she couldn't feel anything beside joy and relieve to finally be with him again. Though their parting hadn't been very emotional and she had even been a bit relieved about not having to face his indifferent mask for a few days, she had already started to miss him a few hours after he left. And of course this feeling increased exponentially during the following three weeks...

"I have a present for you...", she told him in a low voice when she reluctantly let go of him and lifted her eyes to examine his expression in slight embarrassment, "I've already placed it in your room – I hope you'll like it..."

His hands still rested on her hips, while her fingers absentmindedly played with the collar of his shirt. He didn't seem surprised by this revelation, as she had already told him as much on the phone, but a faint smile indicated, that he at least appreciated her effort, even if he might not like the present itself.

"Then I should probably go and look for it", he mused in a low voice which caused the small hairs on her neck to stand up in delight, but she shook her head vigorously.

"No – not yet! Please wait until I'm asleep – and I'd like you to sleep over it as well before we talk about it", she explained, but could feel heat creeping into her cheeks. No, she really didn't want to discuss that letter right now...

"I'll leave you some privacy. I'm heading to Fangtasia", Eric suddenly informed them and Laura couldn't help but feel that he had sounded a bit bitter. When she worriedly turned to look at him, he already headed past them and didn't bother to spare a glance at either of them before he disappeared though the door behind them.

"What have you been talking about earlier?", Godric's question distracted her, before she could have developed a guilty conscience for ignoring the Viking since his maker appeared.

"You mean before you got our attention?", she tried to make sure and when he just nodded she began to explain, "He tried to guess which motive I tattooed on my arm."

A mild chuckle escaped her lips when she recalled his ridiculous guesses and her hand absentmindedly reached to her left shoulder.

"So that is why it faintly smells of your blood here – you got a tattoo?", Godric asked, but if he was surprised he didn't show it. Maybe it was because she had already mentioned that it was on her list. She definitely hoped it wasn't because he just didn't give a damn...

"Yes – just a few hours ago. It's still a bit swollen and red, but I'll show you as soon as it's nice to look at!", she assured him with a careful smile, "I hope you won't feel offended when you see it..."

"Why would I be offended?", he asked with slightly furrowed eyebrows and eyed her carefully.

"You'll understand my worries as soon as you'll see it...", she just muttered and bit on her lip.

"Then I hope the swelling will fade away soon", he noted while he deliberately tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear, "You have made me curious." She swallowed, totally aware that he intently observed her every move and that his fingers still lingered below her ears, just where her jaw merged into her throat.

"I have good news, by the way", he informed her with a faint smile when he withdrew his hand, just to place it on her hip again. He still loosely embraced her, while her hands continued fidgeting with his collar. Only when she realized how that had to look like, she forced her fingers to keep still and laid them flat on his chest instead. "I found _her_."

"You did?", she asked a bit baffled, as his appearance only two days after her phone call had caused her to believe that he rather lost the trace than found her. To be honest, she had already become accustomed to the idea of becoming a vampire and the thought of simply being healed didn't sound that tempting any more. This would mean that she'd age and die eventually – not a particularly appealing thought...

And who knew if this woman would help her anyway? Just because he found her didn't mean that she was willing to heal her, just because she asked her to...

"Yes – but we should be on our way rather sooner than later", he informed her promptly, "How soon could you be ready to leave?"

A bit taken aback by that question she bit on her lip and lowered her gaze to his chest again, while she contemplated her answer. "I still have something to do here...", she started hesitantly and her glance scurried briefly to his face before it rested on her hands again.

"And what exactly are you planning to do?", he asked with a low but distinctly displeased voice, "_She_ is known to change her location every few weeks. If we come there too late, my search was for nothing."

"There is still one goal on my bucket list I haven't accomplished yet...", she muttered meekly and stared at her fingers in embarrassment. According to the heat she could feel in her cheeks, she had to look like a tomato...

"And that would be?", he asked and his voice sounded almost a bit alarmed. When she didn't answer immediately, she felt his fingers grab her chin to tilt her head upwards like he did so often. Like this she was forced to look into his face, if she didn't want to make this whole situation even more embarrassing for herself.

His eyebrows were slightly furrowed and his lips formed a thin line, leaving no trace of the faint smile that had been there only moments ago. By the way she suddenly felt his chest rise under her hands she knew that he inhaled and as this movement was so prominent in that situation, she concluded that it was the first time he actually took a breath since she had practically jumped into his arms.

"Tell me what exactly this last task of yours is."

She couldn't help but avert her eyes for a moment, when she only muttered "I want to loose my virginity..." and felt her cheeks turning an even darker shade. He immediately let go of her and even took a step back, as if he had burned himself and the sudden loss of physical contact caused her to sway a moment before she found her balance again.

"Then you should do this as soon as possible. Inform me when you are ready to leave", was all he said in that matter and turned his back to her, "I have a few errands to run – have a good night Laura."

"Wha-", was all she could blurt out before she realized that he was already gone and stopped mid word. With her eyebrows furrowed in concern she slowly approached the couch to sit down and recall the scene that had just proceeded with as much composure as she was able to must in that situation.

Laura had hoped to tell him this with a bit more tact, though she had never intended to ask him right away. She had expected him to react a bit more emotional – not as highly reserved as he did – and she had hoped he would have enough interest in that matter, to ask her more about her plans. Who she intended to do it with, for example.

She had hoped that his reaction would confirm or at least encourage her suspicion that he wanted to … _upgrade_ their relationship.

But all she had now were even more doubts. How the hell would she ever be able to approach him directly with her wish – and to top it all, even _'as soon as possible'_?

* * *

**AN:** hey there :) Sorry that it took me so long, but I had someone visiting me and wanted to spend as much time with that person as possible - so: no time for writing ^^'

I hope you liked this update though there is not much Godric in it - but I can assure you that the next will be _interesting_...

As **S. Rune** pointed out that a playlist of all the songs mentioned in the one or the other way would be nice (a wonderful idea by the way - I would never have thought of that) I arranged one on youtube - you'll find it under "Painting On The Wall" if you're interested - and you'll recognize the username ;)  
Only now I realized how often I used Aqualung -_- his texts just fit much too well and easily ^^' - but I'm glad that I was finally able to use a Patrick Wolf song :) I would have liked to insert more of them - or more of Beirut - but that's unfortunately not that easy ^^'

Thanks to all the reviewers again! **sammiesealface, galwidanatitud, Royal Ember, Arenola, Pelawen Night, Cotille S, bridget237, S. Rune **and** 3mily **\- I really appreciate it!

As I have a lot more active lab work to do now, I'm not sure if I can go back to updating every two weeks, but I'll try my best ;)

Thanks for reading and till the next chapter :)  
~ Orange


	23. One Night Of Magic Rush

...

"_One night of magic rush  
The start: a simpel touch  
One night to push and scream  
And then relief_

_Ten days of perfect tunes  
The colours red and blue  
We had a promise made  
We were in love_

_To call for hands of above, to lean on  
Wouldn't be good enough for me, no"_

_[José González – Heartbeats (The Knife cover)]_

_..._

"Sookie – I need your help!"

She had been restlessly pacing across Eric's living room since the early morning, trying to figure out how to approach Godric with the last task on her bucket list, without sounding too desperate. But it all just felt so wrong...

Of course she had always pictured her first time to happen at _just the right time, just the right place_ with _just the right person_ – like probably every teenage girl did. Well – she was certain that she wouldn't want to do it with anyone else, but she had never imagined it to happen like that. That she'd have to _ask_ him for it.

She felt pathetic for having to do this, but it was her fault all along – at least partly. All she could do now, was hoping that he'd start smiling again – this faint smile of his, she had come to crave for, during the last weeks. That his strange behavior had just been a misunderstanding. That he would be as willing to become intimate with her, as she was willing to become with him...

But all this brooding just made her even more anxious and by noon she was a nervous wreck. She had still no idea how exactly she would handle the situation, but she knew she had to come up with something soon, as Godric would awake in only about four hours...

"What happened Laura – you sound quite distressed...", the waitress noted with a concerned voice. Bless Sookie and her compassionate heart!

"I have to pretty myself up and I have no idea where to begin!", Laura exclaimed desperately, while she collapsed on the couch, her head hammering like mad. She refused to take any pain medication though, as this would affect her senses and she couldn't have that – not now. Not with what she had planned.

"Oh honey – pack a few things and just come over! My shift at Merlotte's doesn't start until 7 pm – there's still plenty of time! ", the blonde told her from the other end of the line and it was impossible not to note the relief in her voice. She had obviously already feared worse...

They agreed that Laura would bring three outfits with her and she'd help her to decide which one would be the best.

Laura was glad that she already knew where Eric hid the keys for his Corvette, otherwise the task of getting to Bon Temps, could have proven to be a problem. On the drive there she listened to the most annoying radio station she could find, to be as distracted as possible. But when she finally turned into Sookie's driveway and got out of the car, her knees were still trembling nervously.

Not even five seconds after she had closed the car door behind her, the blonde came running out of the house and helped her transporting her stuff into the living room.

"The way you sounded on the phone, I first though someone had died", Sookie joked, while she sorted the outfits and laid them neatly over the backrest of her couch, to compare them side by side. "Is it just me or is there a tendency to the color red?"

"Eric said vampires would like red", Laura tried to defend her choice of clothing, but buried her head in her hands in despair, "I knew it – I'll look like a tomato. Nobody wants a woman who looks like a tomato!"

"Relax Laura – you won't look like a tomato! All that can happen is that the bright color makes you look even paler than you already are, but that's not necessarily a bad thing", Sookie immediately tried to calm her, and when Laura looked up at her to make sure that she was sincere, she saw that she had already grabbed a black skirt with blood red rose embroidering and the corn poppy red blouse she had worn when Godric showed her his house for the first time. "I think that'll be the perfect outfit for you – just don't tell me you're prettying yourself up for Eric!?"

"Jealous?"

"What?! - NO! _Are you serious?!_", the blonde exclaimed and her eyes widened in horror. Laura couldn't help but smirk, seeing Sookie react so emotionally and shook her head in disbelief.

"Of course not!", she told her dryly, "It's for Godric – I thought you already gathered that... But someone will surely become interested in Eric sooner or later – you better make a move before it's too late!"

"Are _you_ seriously telling _me_ to hit on Eric?!", the blonde almost screeched incredulously and made a bewildered face.

"No – I merely suggest that you stop treating him as if he were your enemy, if you have feelings for him", Laura noted, trying her best to keep a straight face while she took the clothes from her hand and smiled appreciatively at her, "Thanks for calling him by the way – he was very pleased."

Sookie's still rather shocked expression turned to a sour one within seconds, her eyes slightly narrowed and her teeth gritted.

"Yeah – because this was his plan all along...", she muttered under her breath, which caused Laura to sigh. "Which shoes do you plan to wear to this?"

"Either the black heels Eric got me in Dallas, or the boots I already wear", Laura explained, happy about this change of topic and looked down to her feet. She wore the black, lace high Dr. Martens boots she had since she was 15, but as she had always cared for the leather, they looked like they were new. Of course they weren't as womanly as the heels, but she thought this would give her outfit an individual touch and make her feel a bit more comfortable.

"Hmmm – do you plan to wear tights?", Sookie asked next, eyebrows slightly furrowed and her mouth pursed in a thoughtful expression.

"Yes – wait a second", Laura requested and immediately started to search for the selection of tights she had brought with her in her purse. They were all like the one Eric had gotten for her: transparent and with only black stripes in different patterns on them.

When Laura mentioned that she dithered between one with longitudinal stripes and one with broad irregular cross stripes, Sookie pointed out that the longitudinal ones would make her legs look longer, while the cross stripes would have the opposite effect.

So of course she decided to wear the longitudinal ones.

It was beyond her how she could have forgotten about something so simple as the effect of this optical illusion, but she was quite giddy from all this decisions and at the back of her mind she was still worrying about how to approach Godric in the evening...

She probably should simply ask Eric – he would certainly know how to do this, he was an expert in this field after all and no one knew Godric better than he did. Surely he would be able to help her out...

By the time she was finally finished with everything – hair curled, subtle make up applied, clothes and Eric's necklace neatly in place – it was already five o'clock and the Viking would probably be already awake by the time she'd arrive at his mansion.

Before she took her leave, Laura thanked Sookie once again for her help and generally calm and motivating nature, which fortunately had devolved a bit upon herself and when she got into the car she was even a bit excited.

But though she managed to stay quite calm during the drive back to Shreveport, the anxiety was back at full force as soon as she arrived at Eric's mansion and she needed three attempts until she finally hit the right numbers into the security system, because her hands trembled like aspen leaves and her fingers slipped a few times.

She took a deep breath to calm her nerves before she opened the door and entered the building and stopped in the entrance hall to take another one before she went further.

She could hear someone pacing through the living room even before she reached it, but other than she had thought, it was Godric who restlessly strode back and forth, while the Viking sat calmly on the couch and eyed her intently as soon as she appeared in the doorway.

Godric stopped in his tracks when she entered the room and she felt his piercing glance resting on her, while she slowly approached the couch table. When she reached it, she stopped indecisively, not really sure if she should take a seat or not.

"Do you have plans I should be aware of?", Eric's voice suddenly interrupted the silence and she looked up in surprise when he got up from the couch to stand in front of her at his full height. "You look stunning..."

"Th-thanks...", she stuttered with a shaky voice, a bit taken aback by his serious compliment and bit on her lip, before she lowered her eyes to her shoes in embarrassment.

"You haven't done it yet", Godric suddenly voiced and though it didn't sound like a question at all, she hesitantly looked up at him and confirmed his statement with a shake of her head. He didn't need to say it, she immediately knew what he meant.

"What are you talking about?"

But Eric didn't – which obviously caused some irritation on his part. He wasn't used to be in a position like this – unaware of what was going on in his own house.

"I would like to talk to you for a moment", she told him softly, ignoring his question and her eyes scurried to Godric for a second, before she clarified, "I'd like to do this in private..."

When she watched Eric's head suddenly jerking into his maker's direction, she followed his gaze and spotted how Godric's eyes widened a fraction. As they still lingered on her, she felt an unpleasant shiver running down her spine at the horrified look he gave her. But before she even had the chance to process what was going on, he suddenly turned his attention to Eric and his expression changed. Drastically.

Within the blink of an eye, Eric lay sprawled between the remainings of the couch table, which had collapsed under this weight and splintered in two half's. The bonsai that had been resting on it, landed on the floor beside it, it's earth spread around the scene, but Laura couldn't have cared less at that moment, as her attention was focused on the two vampires before her.

Godric's teeth were elongated and he had pulled his lips back, baring them and snarling at his progeny like he would have done something terribly wrong. One of his hands was tightly gripping Eric's throat and pinning him down, while the other was risen as if he was about to strike him.

But what scared her the most, was that Eric didn't even _try_ to defend himself. He just lay there, silently awaiting the punishment as if he would be used to this behavior!

"What the _fuck_ is wrong with you!?", she suddenly heard herself shouting and before she knew what she did, she was beside Godric and tried to loosen his grip on Eric's throat. The look of horror the Viking shot her then, should probably have stopped her, but she couldn't simply stand by, while he was punished for whatever Godric thought he had done.

"Let _go_ of him!", she demanded and pulled on his wrist while she stared accusingly at the boyish vampire and clarified with a bit more emphasis, "_NOW!_"

And to her surprise he really let go of Eric, staring at the hand which had held his progeny in place as if it wasn't part of his own body, but rather something from another world. The Viking obviously didn't intend to get up from the floor, only glaring with a blend of shock and disbelieve at his maker. When Godric finally lifted his eyes to his progeny's face, Laura could see how they softened and his eyebrows furrowed in a painful expression for a second.

And then he was gone.

She only blinked disbelievingly and stared at the spot he had stood in, silently asking Eric with her gaze what had been going on just a few seconds ago, when it finally wandered to the Viking. He only shook his head, obviously at a loss on his own and finally got up from the floor to straighten himself, casually wiping the dust, earth and wood splinters off his clothes.

"This was out of character...", Eric muttered when he concentrated his attention on Laura again, "At least out of his current character. What was this about? What did he mean earlier?"

"It has to do with the topic I wanted to talk to you about anyway", she informed him with a sigh, "Is there a place where we could speak in private?"

"My room is soundproof – follow me", he ordered offhandedly and turned his back on her before he lead her to the elevator, where he inserted another code to get to the basement. When the ding disclosed that they had arrived only seconds later, he ushered her down the hallway where he stopped for a moment and furrowed his brows.

"What?", Laura inquired and followed his gaze to one of the closed doors – the one opposite of them.

"Nothing – I had just thought he'd leave...", he only muttered, before he shook his head and opened the door they already stood in front of.

"Is he in there?", Laura asked, equally surprised and looked over her shoulder to the other room again.

"Yes."

"Can you hear him? Is he alright?"

"No – I can't. I just sense that he's in there – maker-progeny bond.", Eric explained impatiently and gestured her to follow him inside his room.

She was a bit surprised to see that it was rather plain compared to the other parts of the house. The bed of course was huge, but _he_ was huge – so that was a necessity. There was no expensive knick-knack in there and she couldn't spot even a single electronic device. No TV. No sound system. Not even an alarm clock!

There weren't even paintings on the walls, the only thing that hung there was a single, old looking sword. It was probably his own, from his human days – or his fathers, but though she would have liked to know more about it, she wouldn't ask him now. There were more important matters to discuss.

"Talk", Eric demanded impatiently when she started to pace back and forth beside the bed he was already sitting on, thinking of how she should explain this the easiest way.

"Okay, okay", she told him and lifted her arms in a pacifying gesture, "I'll do my best to keep it short: I want to loose my virginity."

He only stared at her in stunned silence, blinking a few times with, what she'd interpret as _'disbelief'_ at her.

"... _WHAT?!_", he exclaimed finally and leaped up in shock, stopping right in front of her, which forced her to lift her head, if she wanted to keep eye contact.

"You understood me."

"Does he know? Is that what he had been talking about – that you haven't done it yet?"

"Yes and yes", she confirmed with a nod and eyed him expectantly. But instead of questioning her further he only groaned and smacked his palm to his forehead.

"And as you're you, it surely never occurred to you to inform him about the person you want to do it with", he muttered dryly which caused Laura to purse her lips sourly.

"What's that supposed to mean?", she wanted to know in a challenging voice, but continued to explain the situation a calmer tone, "But no – I didn't tell him. I wanted to see his reaction – but he didn't react at all. He only left – said he had matters to attend to..."

"It means you're an _idiot_!", Eric stated and his piercing glare almost startled her when he suddenly dropped his hand to reveal his face again. "He thinks you're going to ask _me _now!"

"_What?_ That's _ridiculous_!", Laura exclaimed with a disbelieving voice, but when she gave it a thought, she had to admit it made sense. The moment she informed Eric that she wanted to talk to him in private, Godric lost it – and he had also brought the topic up before, so he probably also saw it in that context...

"Well – I'm _flattered_", Eric stated sourly and narrowed his eyes at her, before he turned his back on her and began pacing the same route she had taken before.

"I didn't mean it like that...", she muttered halfheartedly, when she realized that her statement had probably hurt his ego and followed his movements with her gaze.

"Just tell me what it is you wanted to talk about already!", he suddenly snapped and stopped for a moment to glare grimly at her, before he continued his restless pacing again.

"I have no idea how to tell him..."

"What? That you want to have sex with him?", Eric asked and by the way his voice sounded, she supposed he had actually meant it as a bitter joke. But when she stayed silent, he obviously realized that he'd nailed it and suddenly stopped in his tracks to stare incredulously at her.

"You want _me_ to tell you how to do it?!", he muttered bewildered, when he realized what this was about and when she only nodded – her eyes directed at the tips of her boots in embarrassment – she could see his feet walking towards the bed again.

Yeah. In his situation she would probably also need to take a seat...

When she dared to lift her gaze again, she found him sitting on the edge of the bed, his arms resting on his knees and supporting his torso while he eyed her with a neutral face. An uncomfortable shiver ran down her back when she saw his unnervingly impassive expression and she shifted her weight nervously from one foot to the other.

She wasn't used to him acting like his maker...

"Yes – I have no idea how to tell him. I'm afraid he'll only leave again as soon as I address the subject...", she admitted and looked at him pleadingly.

"Talking will get you nowhere – this situation is past any state where you could have talked to him", Eric stated matter-of-factly, as if what he had pointed out, would be the most obvious thing.

"And how should I handle this then? You mean to tell me I should just give up on it?", she wanted to know with a disbelieving voice, "I thought you _wanted_ us to end up like that – _you_ were the one who always dropped such saucy remarks!"

"What I'm trying to say is, that you'll have to _seduce_ him!", the Viking stated with an impatient voice and stood up to approach her. "That's what you prettied yourself up for, no?"

Laura only swallowed and tilted her head upwards to face the vampire towering over her with a self-conscious expression. He kept staring at her with that featureless face, until she saw him lifting his hand out of the corner of her eye.

When his fingers graced her cheek with the gentlest touch possible, her eyes widened a fraction, but even in her surprised state she noted how his expression softened and she suddenly became very aware of their situation again.

Their bodies were only inches apart, while his fingers trailed down her jawline until they gently gripped her chin. She could hear her accelerated pulse pounding in her ears when his thumb first brushed over her chin dimple, before he moved it deliberately slow over the sensitive skin of her bottom lip.

The dreams she had had about him, involuntarily came to her mind, while he slowly bent down, his own lips drawing nearer and nearer. When he stopped only an inch from her face, all she was capable of, was staring at him with big eyes while she gulped to dampen her suddenly dry throat.

"And how should I do this? I'm not exactly experienced in this field...", she heard herself mutter timidly, but Eric only chuckled and slightly shook his head.

"If he's foolish enough to reject you – come to me...", he whispered, his gaze still lingering on her lips, while she stared at him in shock. When he lifted his eyes to hers again, his intense glare stung like an electric current and a pleasant shiver ran down her spine.

Maybe the thought wasn't as ridiculous as she had claimed at first...

All she managed to produce as an answer, was a jerky nod, while she felt heat creeping into her cheeks. She had absolutely no idea why he suddenly did this, but though it confused the hell out of her, it also gave her a bit more self-confidence – which she was very grateful for.

"I should probably look for him...", she muttered and glanced down at his hand demonstratively. But before he let go of her, he slowly bent her bottom lip down with a mischievous smirk, causing it to whip back when he withdrew his arm in a sudden movement.

She stared at him in shock and bit absentmindedly on the spot his thumb had rested on just a moment ago, before she shook her head in confusion and turned her back on him to sort her thoughts. Why the hell was he messing with her now?

But she shouldn't worry about that now – it didn't matter at the moment. All that mattered was, that she found Godric and talked to him.

Or seduced him.

Or at least tried to...

With her eyes directed to the ground, she headed for the door, as she sure as hell wouldn't give him another chance to distract her...

"Take care – he is not in the best mood at the moment", Eric reminded her softly, when she had grabbed the door knob. She risked a last glance over her shoulder at the Viking, which showed her a rather concerned expression on his face. A small smile formed on her lips at that thought and she nodded at him, before she turned the doorknob and slipped through the door.

When she had closed it behind her, she leant against it for a second to take a last calming breath. Her eyes were pinned to the door across the hallway while she wondered what she would find on the other side.

Would he sit calmly on the bed and wait until it was over? – as he obviously thought she'd want to spend this special night with Eric. Or would he try to distract himself by reading or playing an instrument like she would, if she were in his position?

She decided that there was no point in pondering about those questions, as all she had to do to find out, was opening that door in front of her. Knocking on it would probably have been pointless as well, as the room behind it was certainly as soundproof as Eric's, so she would simply enter without notice.

Before she could have lost her courage she straightened her posture and headed for the door ahead of her. With a firm grip on the doorknob she opened it unceremoniously and entered the room without hesitation. Her eyes were pinned to the ground until she had closed the door behind her, to make sure that she wouldn't get cold feet as soon as she laid eyes on Godric.

But when she lifted her gaze to finally take her surroundings in, she stopped where she was and held her breath. The room was a mess – and Godric stood stiffly in the middle of it, staring at her with wild eyes, as if he would be contemplating, if he should shred her just like the wardrobe he had just punched to wooden splinters and sawdust, or not...

But when he stayed in his place just like her, she only swallowed awkwardly and allowed her eyes to silently wander from the torn clothes all around the remainings of his wardrobe, to the glass fragments on the floor. They had probably been a vase once, as there was some water and a bunch of flowers on it too. Pam had probably put them there, when she heard he'd come...

Only the bookshelves and the bed had obviously been spared from his wrath so far. To her surprise she also found her painting of him leaning practically untouched against the two lower racks. But as he apparently hadn't found her letter, it was quite useless anyway and she wouldn't have minded, if he had vented his anger on it as well.

"You should not have come here", Godric's frighteningly low voice suddenly drew her attention back to him. He still stood between the splinters of wood and littered clothes, staring at her with an unrelenting gaze. Only now she realized, that he had obviously cut his knuckles when he treated the wood, as she could clearly spot blood on his skin there.

"Why is that?", she asked softly, as she lifted her gaze to his face again and leant against the door behind her, when his piercing glare made her knees tremble – partly because it was _Godric_ staring at her so intensely, but partly because she had to admit that she wasn't completely sure if she was safe in his presence at that moment. Eric's words were still at the back of her mind...

Without a warning he suddenly stood right in front of her – only a few inches of air between them parting their bodies – and Laura had trouble to suppress a startled yelp. He had moved so very fast that she had seen _nothing at all_ – he disappeared on one place and reappeared just at another, as if he had _beamed_ himself there.

When he leant forward to eliminate even the little space that had still been between them, Laura was pinned against the door with his body – his hands on either side of her head. She could hear herself sucking a sharp breath in, not really sure, if it was because of the anticipation his hungry look caused, or because of the unease she felt, as it was still totally unclear if this situation would head in the direction she hoped it would...

"Because I am not sure if I will be able to let you leave now", he whispered into her ear and while she still shivered pleasantly from his cool breath against her throat, she could hear him inhale deeply. As his torso was still pressed flush against hers, she actually could even _feel_ him doing that – how his ribcage widened, how his shoulders lifted...

Did his statement mean that he wanted her for himself – that _he_ wanted to have sex with her? Or did it only imply he wouldn't let _Eric_ have her?

"I am surprised he did not take you then and there...", his raspy voice suddenly ripped her out of her thoughts and she only blinked in surprise, her eyes absentmindedly resting on the bed opposite of them. So Eric had been right – he really thought she'd ask him...

"Oh – you find me so very attractive that you wonder how he was able to resist?!", she joked halfheartedly to cover her self-consciousness, but was very aware that her accelerated heartbeat wouldn't go unnoticed by him.

It was so unfair! She was like an open book for him – easy to read – while she could only guess what was going on inside of him and at times he didn't even grant her that...

"Do not mock me!", he growled harshly and this time Laura wasn't able to suppress a squeal when he suddenly grabbed the backside of her thighs just a few inches above her knees and pulled them up on either side of his hips, his groin pressing emphatically against her with that movement. "You can _feel_ how very attracted I am!"

Her arms had automatically wrapped themselves around his neck, when she felt herself being lifted from the ground and with that change of position, Godric's face wasn't buried against her neck anymore, but directly in front of hers now.

There was anger clearly written all over it, mixed with what probably was frustration, while she still stared at him in utter disbelief.

She could indeed feel what he was talking about and in equal shares it surprised her – because she hadn't even made a move yet – and relieved her, as nothing could have given her more evidence that he _really _found her physically attractive, than the bulge in his pants.

Her features softened when she realized what this revelation meant for her and her plan and she couldn't suppress a smile. But Godric obviously didn't take as much pleasure in this situation as she did, as his face distorted painfully before he averted it altogether.

"Stop smiling at me like that!", he demanded, probably trying to sound harsh, but the fact that he looked elsewhere made him quite unconvincing. She had already opened her mouth and was about to retort something, when she remembered Eric's advice to skip the talking.

Just then she felt his grip on her thighs loosen – indicating that he probably wanted to set her to the floor again – and all she could think of doing in this position, was wrapping her legs and arms even more closely around him, to have enough hold even if he really let go of her.

When he just stared at her with confusion in his eyes, she couldn't help but smile even brighter. He looked so very beautiful in that moment and the fact hat his face was mere inches from hers, made her pulse accelerate in anticipation.

Her gaze traveled from his furrowed eyebrows to his slightly narrowed eyes – silently admiring their mesmerizing color and thick lashes – down over his nose to this delicately parted lips of his. It lingered there for a while, watching them draw nearer while she slowly guided her own towards his, until she closed her eyes just a moment before their skin touched.

Though all of this happened rather fast, her heart still raced like mad in excitement, when she finally felt his lips under her own. But to her dismay the sensation didn't last as long as she would have desired.

Suddenly the support on her thighs vanished altogether and his hands shoved her shoulders back against the door instead. The rash movement had loosened her grip around his neck and she begrudgingly had to let go of his hips as well, her legs trying to find a balance on the floor again, as she was sure she wouldn't have been able to hold her bodyweight in that position with only her thighs.

She almost expected him to ask her if she had totally lost her marbles now, or tell her in a more than serious tone, that this was _'not a game'_ or something like that.

But he did none of that.

He only stared at her with an unrelenting gaze, his body stony like a statue.

Laura herself was a bit stiff as well, probably because his actions surprised her, as she had thought he'd _want_ this to happen. But she supposed he was just too baffled to accept her advances so easily.

When she tried to wiggle her shoulders out of his grip, he first wouldn't let go, but when she fought more vehemently against his hold, he reluctantly withdrew his hands, while his features turned blank again.

As soon as Laura realized that her struggle against him hadn't been a little victory, as she had thought, but quite the opposite, she could have smacked herself on the forehead for her stupidity. _Of course_ he would misinterpret her actions again...

Deciding that it was probably the best if she tried to convince him that his closeness wasn't at all what had caused her to to fight his hold on her, she slowly lifted one of her hands and tentatively reached for his face. Though he gave her a wary glare, he allowed her to touch his temple and observed her face intently while her fingers grazed softly down over his cheekbone and along his strong jawline to his chin.

She couldn't suppress a small smile when she gently took a hold of it, to tilt his head a bit downwards and to her surprise he complied without reluctance.

Again she approached him and was about to guide her lips to his, when his firmly voiced words ripping through the silence stopped her for a moment.

"If you do that now, I will not let you leave."

"Is that a promise?", she replied with a soft smirk and tilted her head to the side, eyeing him mischievously. She didn't know where all of this courage suddenly came from, but she supposed it had something to do with the fact, that he had allowed her to _feel_ her effect on him earlier.

Her gaze wandered deliberately down to his lips – which was a quite noticeable move, as close as she was to his face. Feeling her own hot breath grazing over her skin – reflected from his – she looked up at him with determination in her eyes. "I don't intend to go anywhere else anyway", she added casually, but with a suggestive tone and drew a fraction nearer again.

Just before their lips touched, she stopped, her eyes still focused on his, which warningly stared at her, but also showed an undeniable hunger for more than just blood, that made her shiver pleasantly.

This was the line he had pointed out – the line she would cross at any moment.

And she would enjoy every single second of it...

Laura allowed her hand, which still enclosed his chin to slowly trail back the route it had taken before: along his jaw, over his cheek towards his temple. She tried to memorize the feeling of his smooth skin below her fingertips, only in a few places interrupted by the scraping of beard stubbles. With regret she realized, that she had never before touched his face with the attention it would have deserved...

From his temples, her fingers ran deliciously through his hair, over his left side to the back of his head where they brushed down towards his neck to play with his hairline.

All the while they kept their eyes locked on one another, her mouth still lingering not even an inch apart from his and her other arm wrapped loosely over his shoulder. The tension between them was almost palpable, as both of them were acutely aware where another kiss of her would lead...

"Don't reject me this time", she demanded softly but still tried to sound as confident as possible, though she knew that her slightly trembling voice probably revealed how self-conscious she was in reality.

And then she simply shut her eyes and closed the gap between them. First, her lips merely lay softly on his, enjoying the feeling of his surprisingly warm skin. But soon she started to nib gently on his bottom lip, hoping this would encourage him to finally break out of his stupor.

When he didn't show any intention of responding to her advances, a frustrated growl escaped her mouth. Why did he have to make this so hard for her? Hadn't he said he wouldn't let her go if she kissed him? Didn't that mean that he'd stop to hold back so annoyingly!?

Determined to coax a reaction out of him, she became even bolder and pressed her body flat against his, while she simultaneously wrapped her arm more closely around his shoulder. Her other hand gently massaged the nape of his neck, running her fingers through his hair in circling movements.

She desperately hoped, he would finally respond to the kiss, when she allowed her tongue to glide along his upper lip. It felt extremely awkward doing all of this, while he kept totally impassive – it almost felt as if she were molesting him, which wasn't a very comfortable thought. Not at all.

Just when she was already contemplating to give up, a sudden low growl rumbled from the mouth beneath her own and the next thing she knew was, she had been lifted and pinned against the door again. Her eyes opened in surprise, staring at the closed ones in front of her, while her arms clung tighter to his neck to have a better hold. She only got a brief glimpse of Godric's slightly furrowed eyebrows, before she shut them again with a relieved sigh. His irregular breaths mingled with her own now, sending pleasant shivers from the skin they touched, down to other regions of her body.

When his mouth finally opened to respond to her kiss, it wasn't at all careful and slow like she would have expected. As considerate and gentle as he usually was, she would have thought he'd take it (irritatingly) slow and handle her with kid gloves.

She was positively surprised when his tongue entered her mouth almost fiercely to explore it with passionate strokes. Only subconsciously she realized that a heated moan escaped her throat as soon as she tasted him for the first time and she was breathless for a second when their tongues touched.

There wasn't anything prominent she could have compared his taste with – probably because his diet was so very unvaried and who knew when he had his last meal? – but she realized in that very moment that she never wanted to miss it again.

She felt him shifting his weight once more, pressing her even harder against the door with his body, before one of his hands started to travel the back of her thigh down to her knee pit. A shiver ran through her when he took the time to caress the spot for a moment and she just barely managed to suppress a moan, before he trailed his fingers further down her leg to her calves. She didn't really comprehend what he was up to – his lips and tongue were quite distracting after all – until she felt him opening the zipper of her boot, immediately ridding her of it and only a moment later the second one followed suit.

When his hands returned to her thighs to steady her again, she was very aware that he didn't place them over her skirt like before, but slipped below it, running his fingers upwards over her tights. She released a stuttered breath when he reached her bottom and she could have sworn she felt him smirk against her mouth, before he gave it a gentle squeeze, which caused her to yelp in surprise.

Their kiss had become less forceful but still seemed to hold all the tension that had built between them over the last weeks and months. Now that the initial surprise about his sudden response was gone and she could fully concentrate on the feeling of his lips, tongue and blunt teeth against hers, it felt even more intense than before.

She was so engrossed in their kiss, she didn't even realize that he stopped pressing her against the door and carried her towards the bed instead. Only when she felt the comforting softness of the mattress underneath her, she became aware of their change of scenery.

When he parted from her lips a moment later, she groaned grudgingly and regarded him with a confused gaze, but he was too busy with her tights to perceive it. She felt how his fingers sneaked underneath the waistband and watched in stunned silence, as he pulled it unceremoniously down over her legs.

Her gaze briefly flickered to the garments, when he threw them heedlessly to the floor beside the bed and her eyes involuntarily widened in surprise. There weren't only her tights lying in that small heap – she could definitely see a glimpse of the black lace panties that matched the bra she wore at the moment...

But before she could have moved her butt to confirm her suspicion, Godric was already on top of her again and captured her mouth with another breathtaking kiss, ridding her of every thought that might have come to her mind beforehand.

And honestly – who cared if she still wore her panties or not? Sooner or later they would have ended on the floor anyway...

* * *

**AN:** Hey there ;) this one turned out to be a little shorter than the last ones - I hope you don't mind ^^' but I think it would be a good idea to change perspectives again - after all Laura isn't the only one who had been waiting for this moment for ... well, _long_ :D

A huge thanks to those wonderful people who left me their impression of the last chapter ;) **sammiesealface, downbelowgirl, S. Rune, Pelawen Night, ManchesterPride, Death flower 9625, Blond4ever, galwidanatitud, Jmck22, Anjelline, Reina434, smilin steph **and** Arenola **I really appreciate that you took the time to review! thanks sooo much guys :*

at **ManchesterPride**: I'm glad you iked the story at least partly l^^' but I'm afraid the point you're criticizing is a very important one - their inability to communicate their feelings and fears is what keeps the tension between them.  
And I also have to defend Laura a bit here: she's done some (really) stupid things in the past, but I don't think that this hidden letter idea even makes it into her top 10. You have to remember that she may be twenty by now, but she has almost no romantic experience (absolutely _none_ if we leave those few days with James out) and generally lacks in the interpersonal department because her parents were overprotective after her first operation and more or less kept her at home.  
With such a background - where should she have gotten the courage from, to really approach the person she had till of late been convinced sees her only as a friend? Of course her condition is a motivator - but keep in mind that out of her perspective there is also the possibility to severely damage the relationship she already has with Godric even further, if she's really straight forward and he isn't interested in her. She isn't very keen on risking that - as important as he is to her...  
And ... I've made the experience that you often don't really act rationally (or like an adult) when you're in love. Sometimes you make really ridiculous moves - but who knows, maybe that's exactly what's needed in that situation ;)

I also updated the playlist on youtube if you're interested ;) you'll find it if you look for 'Painting on the wall' and filter it - my name is pretty much the same there ;)

Thanks for reading - I hope you liked the chapter ;) I'll try to write as fast as possible, but as the next chapter will be out of Godrics POV it will probably be a bit trickier... especially with this topic ^^' This will definitely be challenging ...

Till next chapter  
~ Orange


	24. She Is Soft, She Is Warm

...

"_And her hair, in a fine mist  
Floats on my pillow,  
Reflecting the glow  
Of the winter moonlight._

_She is soft, she is warm,  
But my heart remains heavy,  
And I watch as her breasts  
Gently rise, gently fall,_

_For I know with the first light of dawn  
I'll be leaving,  
And tonight will be  
All I have left to recall._

_Oh, what have I done,  
Why have I done it,  
I've committed a crime,  
I've broken the law." _

_[Simon &amp; Garfunkel – Wednesday morning 3 am]_

_..._

He was everything but proud of his behavior. First he lost control and attacked Eric – his son, the only person he had ever truly been able to call his companion – then he ended up ruining half of the furniture in his room.

And why? Because he felt _betrayed_? Because he found it _unfair_ that Laura would prefer his progeny over him?

Who the fuck _was_ he – a newborn who just crawled out of the earth the other night, unable to control his desires?!

He had acted impulsive and idiotic – such a behavior could have cost his life in another situation. Not to mention how humiliating it was to loose his composure in front of Laura...

It was little short of a miracle, that she was _indeed_ lying underneath him now, moaning and leaning into his touches, despite his behavior this evening and it still confused him to no end.

When she entered his room only a few minutes ago, she had immediately stopped in her tracks as soon as she realized the state it was in. She took his appearance and the torn pieces of what was left of the furniture around them, with a look of utter shock on her face in, and for a moment he had been certain he had lost her for good.

How she reacted then, leaning against the door with trembling legs and meekly asking him why he thought she should not have come to him, had only fueled his desire to have her and he knew he had to make her leave soon, or he would not be able to hold himself back any longer.

Eric had been right – she looked _indeed_ stunning this evening...

Her hair fell in soft waves over her shoulders and the subtle make up she had applied, just made her eyes and lips even more prominent and enticing. He recognized the blouse she was wearing – he had seen her several times in it – but it never clung as lovely to her curves as it did in that moment, making it obvious that their separation had done her good and she had gained weight – and in just the right places if he might add...

To say that he was annoyed by her mocking statement, after he voiced his surprise about the fact that his son hadn't immediately accommodated her request, would have been an understatement. But still he had no right to act as rash as he had done and he was still astonished that she seemed to forgive him such a move that easily – if she ever had been mad about it at all...

She had caught him totally off guard when she suddenly touched her lips to his. He had expected her to argue with him, to demand an apology for how he had treated Eric or something of that sort. Never in a million years, would he have thought she would have come to his room to _kiss_ him!

Had he been prepared for it, he would definitely have reacted differently, but in that situation he could not help but shove her back against the door, providing space between them to establish more room to think clearly – as it was literally impossible to do so when she was so close.

To be honest – he had no idea how he managed to do even that, but he was glad that his self control decided to resurface at that very moment, otherwise (!) this could have ended very bad...

He was aware that Eric must have touched her at some point, as her face and especially her lips still had his scent on them. But he was almost certain, that he had refrained from kissing her – for whatever reason.

Was it possible that he had rejected her because of him – because he knew exactly how he felt for Laura? And if so, what did this mean for him? Was it enough for him to merely be her second choice?

Only a soft touch to his temple, slowly sliding down his cheek and gliding along his jaw to his chin ripped him out of his thoughts and he finally became aware of the beautiful woman in front of him again. But when she approached his lips once more, he could not help but growl a warning.

"If you do that now, I will not let you leave."

He regretted it as soon as it had passed his lips, but it still had to be done – it was the right thing to do. She deserved to know what she was getting herself into. It was all the more surprising when she did not back away as he would have thought, but – on the contrary – only smirked and made a challenging remark that almost caused him to loose control over his facial expression and quirk an eyebrow at her.

This second kiss had been approached much slower, it was more deliberate and almost teasing – and _confused_ him, to say the least.

He had been convinced that she was after his son, that she had asked about his relationship with Pam, because she was interested in becoming involved with him herself. But this straight advance – the second one within a few minutes of that sort! – threw him off the track.

How he had been able to remain impassive while she moved her lips so deliciously against his own, was beyond him – he supposed he was just too surprised to act at first. It was everything this sorry excuse for a kiss they had shared in Paris, had lacked – and more. Gentle but at the same time passionate, with a certain edge of impatience and unhidden hunger for more, that made him ache with the need to accept her wordless offer.

But every thought of him skidded to a halt, when he felt her tongue glide teasingly over his lip. It was as if he had been struck by lightning – his whole body was suddenly hyperaware of her touches, as if this one almost innocent lick of her had caused a sensory overload. Her fingers massaging his neck, her arm draped around his right shoulder, her lovely tongue caressing his lips – he would have had to be a _monk_ not to react to that, and he had never been particularly fond of the idea of celibacy, even if one could have argued that he lived exactly like that for a while now…

But that had less to do with an active suppression of sexual desire, than with the simple fact that he just had not been in the mood – or had not deemed anybody worth the effort for that matter.

Needless to say that his priorities had adapted since he met Laura...

So it was – at least for him – no surprise that he immediately pinned her against the door as soon as she brushed her sneaky tongue over his lip, supporting her weight with his hands on her thighs. It was music to his ears, when a soft moan escaped her, as his own entered her mouth and though he probably acted rather rough – exploring every tiny part of it as if he wanted to catch up on the months (!) he did not have the chance (or guts) to do so – she responded with equal fervor.

And _Gods_ did she taste divine – like all he could ever have longed for, sweet like honey but still somehow spicy, stirring a fire inside of him he had long deemed dead. The fact that she did not behave passive at all in this play of tongues, caused him to grip her hips even harder and he had to be careful not to cross the line. It would be entirely too easy to hurt her or leave bruises on her unblemished skin – and that was the last thing he wanted.

When he finally managed to concentrate long enough, to rid her of her shoes, he could not help but sneak his hands under her skirt – he _had_ to feel more of her, even if tights were still covering her wonderful skin.

Oh how he enjoyed the feeling of her thighs under his fingers, the twitching of her muscles when his hands trailed just a bit higher again. The startled yelp that escaped her throat as he finally reached her bottom, even caused him to smirk against her delicious lips.

And that was about the last conscious move, before her next moan prompted him to carry her towards the bed, as if he had been remotely controlled. As soon as he had laid her down, he parted briefly from her, registering her slightly flushed and confused face only in passing, before his fingers sneaked into the waistband of her tights and underwear.

Would he have been in his right mind, he had surely moved slower – or at least asked for her permission beforehand! But all he could think of in that moment, was how lovely her naked body had appeared in the moonlight, just before she dipped into the water all these weeks ago in Iceland and how he longed to see this creamy skin again...

He needed to get rid of the clothes she still wore as fast as he could, even if he received a rather shocked glare from Laura for this move. For only a split second, alarm bells rang in the back of his mind, telling him that he had done something horribly wrong and that he should have thought about his moves, before he acted them out. But his body seemed to have a mind on its own, not caring for those nagging thoughts and just anxious to finally feel her lips under his again.

Fortunately this was apparently the right thing to do in this situation, as Laura immediately responded to the kiss and even clawed her fingers into his hair as if she feared he would change his mind again.

As if he could have parted from her lovely lips even if he wanted to...

He did not know how long they delved into their kiss, before Laura took the initiative on her own and began to unbutton his shirt with eager fingers – he had lost every sense of time by then. But even though she went about the task quite hastily, it still took too long for his liking and he simply ripped it open with one vigorous pull of his hand. The remaining buttons flew about the room and he heard them clattering to the floor in a stormy rhythm, while he shrugged the redundant garment off his shoulders.

Laura glared owlishly at him and blinked perplexedly for a few times, before her eyebrows furrowed and she scrunched her nose delightfully. She obviously disapproved of his way to speed things up and was just about to voice her displeasure, when he silenced her with another fervent kiss.

As lovely as her voice was and as passionately he usually listened to everything she had to say, he lacked the patience to allow such an interruption now. He needed to feel more of her velvety skin – taste more of her than just her lips and the sooner he managed to sate this desire, the better.

When he felt the tentative touch of her delicate fingers brushing over his pectoral tattoo, he could not help but grin into her delicious mouth and he nipped encouragingly on her bottom lip. As she had never made a secret of it, he was very much aware of her fascination for his tattoos and it was embarrassingly comforting to know, that there was at least this one aspect, Eric would not be able to impress her with.

He was hungrily kissing his way along her jaw, when he felt her fingertips ghosting over his chest, describing tantalizing circles around his nipples before one finally brushed the already oversensitive tip.

A surprised gasp escaped his throat, not because he had not expected her to touch him like that, but more for the intensity of his body's reaction. His fangs had involuntarily dropped down and the bulge in his pants pressed almost painfully against the confines of his pants, while Laura – either oblivious to the effect her caresses had on him, or ruthlessly taking advantage of the situation – brushed her fingers repeatedly over the same maddening spot.

His forehead dipped to rest on her jawbone, while his nose brushed her jugular vein whenever he forced himself to exhale. Laura's enticing scent filled his sensitive nose with every breath he forced himself to take in order to calm down, capable of simultaneously soothing and exciting him, but surprisingly overall helping him to keep himself in control.

Her hands were slowly wandering lower, tracing his abdominal muscles as if she wanted to memorize their outlines. Oh how he ached to touch her in kind, to cup her lovely breasts in his palms and cause their rosy tips to rise…

Gritting his teeth he squeezed his eyes shut, trying to keep this urge at bay and merely grazed the tip of his nose up and down the column of her trustingly bared throat. It was tempting him to just sink his teeth into her soft skin and take a few gulps of her enlivening blood, but he knew that even if she would forgive him such a move, he could not be claiming the same about himself.

But his most significant desires lay elsewhere at the moment anyway…

He enjoyed Laura's soft caresses, savoring every touch and committing them to memory, while he trailed gentle kisses down her throat. It was harder than he would have thought, to restrain himself from stripping her further – at least for a few more minutes – but when her fingers reached and followed the trail of soft hair, leading from his navel down into the waistband of his pants, his self control was no more.

Something in the back of his mind screamed to be cautious, to do everything _but_ ripping her clothes open, but his body would not listen and his fingers had already sneaked their way to the front of her shirt before anyone or anything could have stopped them, and tore the fabric apart. Again he could hear the distinct sound of buttons clattering to the ground, but all he could concentrate on was the sight in front of him.

Laura's hands had unintentionally been shoved aside when he opened her shirt, and they hovered stiffly near his shoulders now, frozen in midair. His own were still clutching at the red cloth and although he saw her shocked expression when his eyes briefly scurried to her face, he hurriedly began to slip the fabric down her arms, causing her to lower them to the mattress in the process. When he finally extricated the shirt from beneath her body, he only added it hastily to the mounting pile of clothes on the floor beside of him.

This time he did not immediately seek the taste of her inviting lips again, but sat back on his heels to take her in – absorb the sight in front of him.

One knee beside each of her thighs he was straddling Laura, and whereas her eyes were still wide, there was no such thing as fear of uncertainty to discern. Her expression seemed rather curious and fascinated than doubtful, which only fueled his urge to expose even more of her skin.

His eyes roamed hungrily over the luscious mounds and valley of her chest, absorbing how the dark fabric of her bra cupped and supported them perfectly, how her ribcage lifted and lowered itself in time with her gradually accelerating breaths – and how this _damned_ necklace she had received from his son moved along, constantly reminding him of his influence and Laura's preference for him.

He forced the urge down, to simply rip the offending trinket off, and actually took the time to open its clasp before he removed it to drop it on the pile of clothes. An apprehensive cry escaped Laura's lips when he did so, but when she saw that it landed securely on the cotton fabric of her shirt, she released a relieved breath, before her attention turned to him once more.

She hung on that piece of jewelry and as she was generally rather uninterested in the monetary value of things, it was certainly the fact, that it was his son's gift, that made it important for her...

Godric briefly closed his eyes and took a calming breath to get rid of this conclusion, before he finally touched his fingertips softly to the delicate skin of her hips. He started just above the waistband of her skirt and slowly grazed upwards along her sides, all the while capturing her intrigued gaze with his own.

When he finally reached the fabric of her bra, he paused for a moment, waiting for a reaction or any sign for him to stop, but when Laura's eyes remained unwavering and almost challenging, his hands dipped under her body to the center of her back, where he knew the clasp to be.

She immediately bent her spine to give him better access and as innocent as this simple movement was, it caused a pleased purr to resonate from his chest and a small smile to appear on his lips.

With subtle fingers he opened the clasp and brushed the straps down her shoulders, dragging the rest of the cloth with them, when he pulled them further down along her arms and finally discarded it altogether, dropping it to the floor like all her other garments.

The bandage around her left upper arm, he had recognized before, when he stripped her from her shirt, was even more prominent now. But as he knew it only hid a tattoo, he did not pay it too much attention and concentrated more on the two beautifully formed breasts in front of him.

He was aware of Laura's accelerated heartbeat, as well as the fact that her nipples were already erect without any physical attention from his side yet. Her scent had subtly changed as well, from the usual smell of sunlight fields to something heavier, more like a ripe and juicy fruit, waiting to be devoured. The thought alone caused his body to shiver in delight and anticipation...

His gaze hastily sought her hers, making sure that she was comfortable with what he was about to do, before he bent over her delicate body to lean on one elbow, while the fingertips of his other hand slowly brushed a trail from her cleavage to the already erect peak of her right breast.

When a soft moan escaped her lips at his touch, he felt his own chest vibrate in a delighted purr again, before he closed two fingers around her nipple and began a careful variation of teasingly light brushes and careful pinches.

Laura's breaths became heavier and her moans and sighs increased in frequency as well as volume. To keep the attention to her breasts balanced, Godric's head dipped to her collarbone, whence he kissed his way downwards to her other one, taking the time to circle his tongue deliciously around its peak, before he closed his lips around the sensitive skin and deliciously sucked on it.

He could hear Laura gasp in surprise and pleasure, and felt how she automatically parted her thighs before the scent of her hit him like a tidal wave. Holding his breath, he paused a moment to collect his thoughts and keep in control of his actions, but his interrupted caresses seemed to encourage the woman beneath him to action, making it even harder to resist his desire to immediately bury himself into her.

Without any forewarning he suddenly felt her trembling fingers fumble at the button that held his pants in place and his head whipped upwards in shock, obviously startling her, because her movements promptly stopped and she inhaled a sharp breath, while her eyes stared widened at his face and her already rosy cheeks turned an even darker shade.

"I'm sorry – is this too fast?", her slightly high pitched voice suddenly ripped through the tense silence between them. "You were the one who ripped our clothes off!", she reminded him in a slightly defensive tone, "I just thought we've waited long enough – time to speed things a bit up, no?"

Oh, if she only knew just _how_ long he had waited for this…

"If you are so eager to proceed, I will not stop you", he told her with an air of calmness, he himself was surprised at mustering, "Just be sure this is what you want, because you are about to cross the point of no return..."

"I thought we already crossed that when I kissed you the second time", she pointed out, and a slight smirk appeared on her lips while one of her eyebrows arched in a challenging manner. He felt his own mouth curve into a small smile and watched as her features relaxed again, how her mesmerizing eyes lost their playful edge and became softer.

This time he did not flinch, when her hands started to move again, but kept his torso steadily leaning on his elbows, observing the way she looked at him – deeply, trustingly, _longingly_ – while she opened his pants and sneaked her fingers in the waistband of his shorts.

She could have fooled him in that moment – had he not known that Eric would have been her first choice, he would have believed that it was really _him_ she wanted – his touch she wanted to feel, his skin she wanted to taste, his arms she wanted to reach completion in.

Her gaze seemed intent on telling him about all the things she would be willing to do for him, all she would be ready to sacrifice just to be at his side – now, tomorrow, in the future…

It was indeed tempting to take the bate, to just blindly _believe_ and unbottle these feelings, which had been perfectly concealed under the pretense of simple friendship for months.

But he could not do that to himself.

He admitted he had adapted some quite masochistic traits as of late, but fooling himself like that would raise his niveau of self-destruction to a whole new level. He had to make sure that at least a part of the barrier between them remained, that he would not put too much feeling into his actions, otherwise he would pay badly for it...

Her tongue flickering briefly over her bottom lip to dampen it before her incisors clamped it between them, distracted his train of thoughts and redirected his attention back to reality. When the fingers buried in his waistband struggled to wiggle both garments down at once, he quickly righted his position and took the task in his own hands, giving Laura not even the time to blink, before he was crouching completely naked over her.

He observed how her gaze immediately dropped to his manhood, eyes widening a fraction, before it scurried back to his face, coloring her cheeks a lovely shade of red in the process.

"I have no idea how you're going to fit, but I'm eager to learn", she whispered with a blend of curiosity and anticipation clearly written over her face. Her bottom lip was already trapped between her teeth again, but one corner of her mouth was slightly arched, forming a shy smirk, while her eyes observed him expectantly, obviously waiting for his next move.

He was amazed how collected his thoughts still were, despite the fact that there was now only one layer of fabric separating him from her already very ready core. Her tantalizing scent clouded his senses and told him with its rich note, how slick and prepared she doubtlessly already was. He would have thought he had lost control by now and given way to his desires without a second thought, but on the contrary – his mind seemed suddenly crystal clear.

All he obviously had to do was reminding himself of his place. No wonder that worked so well – the thought really _was_ sobering…

It was nothing new that most women – and men for that matter – preferred his blond, well-built son if they had the option to choose between the two of them. He supposed he even looked somewhat pitiful beside the Viking at times and as they had spend most of Eric's life side by side, the majority of their prey – amorous or tasty – came to encounter them in tandem and were almost always too impressed by his sons impressive stature and looks, to give him a second glance.

Over the years, Godric had become accustomed to taking the second billing to the Viking, but as he treasured their relationship more than anything else, it was not exactly hard for him to accept that the blonde was generally preferred, as long as he knew that _he_ came first and foremost for _Eric_.

But now his son's charming and womanizing nature came between him and Laura and he had to remind himself, that said son had not actively pursued a romantic relationship with the woman beneath him, otherwise he would undoubtably have accepted her offer – and therefore not have been able to escape his wrath…

"Penny for your thoughts?"

And again Laura's lovely voice ripped him out of his reverie and caused him to concentrate on the then and there instead. Her brows were furrowed in concern and her luscious breasts were – thanks to her slightly raised posture – on full display. Her torso rested on her elbows, but her spine remained arched, not bowed, while her head was subtly tilted to the left, as if inspecting him from another angle would help her to read his thoughts.

"Nothing of importance", he only muttered and allowed his fingers to rest on her hipbones again. This time however, they did not venture upwards, but downwards, first opening the zipper on her right side, then sneaking under the silken fabric of her skirt, before he removed the last cloth that still parted them.

It was neither a very skilled nor an exactly passionate move, but in the end Laura was naked nonetheless – and he had to admit, she had never been more beautiful…

Before he knew it, he was bent over her wonderful body, trapping her with an elbow on either of her sides, while his mouth dipped down to litter the valley between her breasts with kisses and gentle caresses of his still elongated teeth. She wiggled beneath him, not trying to withdraw herself, but leaning into his touches, while he gradually moved lower.

He worked his way down over the milky surface of her belly, exploring her navel with his tongue, but when the first traces of pubic hair tickled his lips, he was suddenly shoved backwards and her thighs squeezed tightly shut beneath him.

When his probably a bit puzzled gaze found Laura's, her lips were forming a tight line and an almost glowing blush colored her cheeks.

"I'm not ready for this kind of intimacy", she muttered apologetically and bit her lip in embarrassment.

"Believe me, you would enjoy it", he assured her gently, while he tried to sneak his fingers between her knees to part her legs again. But in vain – Laura kept them stubbornly clamped together.

"I don't doubt that – but I'd rather feel you – I mean _really_ feel you…", she explained, turning even redder before she continued, "I'm no expert, but I think I'm already quite ready! There's no need for your tongue down there..."

Carefully observing her flushed appearance, Godric considered her words for a moment before he replied. "You may be right about being ready, but it would help you relax – which could not hurt, especially as this is your first time..."

A disbelieving snort escaped her throat before she shook her head stubbornly. "I doubt I could relax, when I'm uncomfortable with the mere _thought_ of you doing that. And now stop talking and start acting – _damnit_!"

Her voice had been laced with frustration at her last sentence and one of her hands boxed down on the blankets she was lying on, in an angry fist. Without another word she parted her thighs again in a wordless invitation, tilting her head and glaring at him in a challenging manner – despite her darkening cheeks.

He could understand that she was frustrated if she really thought he would not give her what she wanted – he would be the second man to reject her that night, if that were the case. Under different circumstances he would probably have found the situation amusing, but as he could relate to what she felt right now, he only sighed wearily.

This whole affair would be so much easier, if he just did not _feel_ so much for her. He could simply sate their desires and be done with it – no strings attached, maybe try this 'friends with benefits' concept or something like that – but he was pretty sure that he could not just go back to the already established fragile relationship they had. He would certainly hope for more…

… but that was something he should worry about later on…

It was all too easy to forget his doubts when he took the sight in front of him in once more. Laura's torso was propped onto her elbows again, her thighs still parted invitingly and flanking his sides while she observed him with mild concern. A light sheen of sweat coated her skin and caused it to shimmer in the lamplight, accenting her gorgeous curves. Her lips were slightly parted, forming a voiceless 'oh' and before he knew it, he had closed the space between them and sealed them with his own.

Eager fingers immediately found their way into his hair and on his back, grabbing onto him and holding him in place. But his own did not remain still either, resuming their earlier task of caressing her breasts instead. Her moans and sighs were addicting, eliciting heated growls from him in return, and when he allowed one of his hands to wander lower, her voice became rawer, more animalistic making something scream for more of this pure sound.

He shivered in pleasure when he finally dipped his fingers between her folds and could not suppress a grin when an overwhelmed cry escaped Laura's throat, leaving her breathless for a moment. Savoring the slick feeling beneath his skin, he started to work his digit in tantalizingly slow movements up and down, alternating between gently pressing onto her flesh and barely touching her at all.

When their kiss was interrupted by her breaths and moans in increasing frequency and he could feel her muscles clench in turn with his motions, he made sure to pay extra attention to her entrance, circling his finger around it and applying pressure just at the right spots, but not really dipping into her. It was only a matter of time until-

"Stop _teasing_ me!", she suddenly hissed after she had parted just long enough from his lips to take a quick breath, "I want to feel you – inside of me – _now_!" Her lust clouded eyes fixated him with a fierceness he would not have considered possible and he felt a smirk forming on his lips when he considered how demanding she had just sounded.

"Oh is that so? How strongly do you want that?", he asked in a deliberately deep tone and observed with a pleased growl, how her body trembled beneath him, merely stimulated by his voice. Her eyes were wide and surprised, probably taken aback by his challenging mood.

"Very bad", she suddenly whispered and bit on her lip before her gaze dropped to his collarbone to escape his own, "_Please_, Godric..."

He may have only been her second choice, but if she asked like _that – _with this honest, almost desperate _need_ in her voice – he could probably live with it…

Without taking the time to utter another word, he positioned himself between her still spread thighs, brushing the tip of his throbbing member slowly up and down her labia to bath it with her juices and savored the feeling of her wet sex.

Laura's legs were already entwining his hips and trying to coax them into movement with gentle nudges of her shanks. But Godric took the time to settle above her first, trapping her beneath his body with his elbows on either side of her shoulders.

He carefully brushed a few loose strands of her damp hair out of her face and glanced questioningly at her. A small smile appeared around the corner of Laura's mouth, before she merely nodded and one of his arms reached down to grab her hip, gently coaxing her to change their angle. Without hesitation she immediately followed his instruction and shifted her position until he held her in place.

And then he dove inside her with one swift motion, filling her to the brim.

Her eyes widened in surprise and a small whimper escaped her throat, but there were neither tears nor any other traces of pain on her face. When her lids fluttered close, his did the same, allowing him to fully concentrate on the overwhelming sensation of her wet core around his cock and he released a deep, throaty growl, before he slowly withdrew himself, only to penetrate her once more – harder, faster.

Her breaths were accompanied with hungry moans as he established a steady rhythm, but he could hardly concentrate on it when she began to move her hips in kind. Everyone of his thrusts was met with a tilt of her hips, while her muscles clenched his member in pulsating beats, making it more difficult to contain himself with every move.

But Laura seemed equally affected, arching her spine and brushing the tips of her breasts against his chest in that process. She hissed in pleasure at the friction and deliberately repeated the movement, while he allowed himself to penetrate her even deeper than before and relished the rough moan the motion elicited from her.

When he knew that she was not far from completion anymore, he grabbed her shoulders to keep her in place, while he increased the tempo of their blissful motions. Her head rolled sideways at one of his harder thrusts, baring her throat to him and hypnotizing him with the throbs of her pulse.

He had been able to keep the ache for her delicious blood at bay so far, but this action – if deliberate or entirely innocent he was not sure – made it almost impossible for him to resist and when he felt her muscles clench around him in the telltale rhythm of her impending climax, he was not able to control himself any longer and buried his fangs in her jugular vein.

He came almost instantly – simultaneously with the taste of the first drop of life on his tongue – and if the uncontrolled spasms he could feel around his member were any indication, Laura reached her peak at the same moment. Gently moving a few more times inside of her until he could feel relax around him again, he savored the feeling of her blood slowly dipping down his throat and fueling him with life until he found the strength to part from her.

Only when he finally lifted his head to look at the woman beneath him, he realized that something was amiss.

Laura's face did not display the sated and serene expression he would have expected, but seemed rather pained. There may not have been tears, but her eyebrows were furrowed in a devastated look and she refused to meet his eyes, staring sideways at the blanket beneath them instead.

He was just about to apologize for biting her in such a vulnerable moment, for taking advantage of her state – which was undoubtably the cause for her upset mood now – when the door burst open to reveal his son and in a blur of movements he was standing at the foot of the bed.

"What did you _do_!?", he bellowed furiously – not wasting the time to apologize for his intrusion – and rounded the bed, probably trying to get a better look at the scene. But when he spotted the bite marks on Laura's neck his eyes widened in a blatant expression of shock, he had seldom seen on his son before, making Godric's stomach twist in horror.

"How could _do_ _that_!? FOR FUCKS SAKE – she's not just a mere _donor_!"

* * *

**AN:** hey there :) I'm sooo sorry, that it took me so long, but I really had motivation problems with this one. I have a lot of other stuff going on that keeps me busy, so there is not much time and I honestly wasn't motivated to write very often – which made matters worse... It really wasn't easy to write and I'm absolutely not sure if I did a decent job, but that's all I can manage for the moment -_- changed the rating to M btw...

A big thanks to: **Tlynnson, himmelblauesBluetenblatt, sammiesealface, Royal Ember, S. Rune, galwidanatitud, Henbird, Pelawen Night, Arenola, Blond4ever, TheTruffalo, Guest, downbelowgirl **and **Reina434** – you guys are the best and if it weren't for you, it would probably have taken another few months before I forced myself to write this chapter ^^'

at the **Guest**: I'm really sorry it took me so long – but as you already mentioned: real life can be a pain sometimes -_-

I hope the next chapter won't take me _that_ long, but I cant promise anything, I'm sorry :/ … I hope you're still interested enough in the next few (we slowly approach the end of this story btw) chapters to tolerate the delays ^^'

Thanks for reading and I hope some of you will leave me a few words of feedback on this one ;)

Best wishes  
~ Orange


	25. I Wanna Live Before I Die

_..._

"_And in my mind  
I imagine so many things  
Things that aren't really happening_

_And when they put me in the ground  
I'll start pounding the lid  
__Saying I haven't finished yet  
__I still have a tattoo to get  
__That says I'm living in the moment_

_And it's funny how I imagined  
That I could win this, win this fight  
But maybe it isn't all that funny  
That I've been fighting all my life_

_But maybe I have to think it's funny  
If I wanna live before I die_

_And maybe it's funniest of all  
To think I'll die before I actually see  
That I am exactly the person that I want to be"_

_[Amanda Palmer – In My Mind]_

_..._

She was such a _damn_ idiot! Why had it taken her so long to pull herself together and _tell_ Godric what she wanted? Why had she wasted so much of her precious time?!

Now that she had realized how he looked at her, how carefully he placed and coordinated every one of his touches (even if he could have handled her shirt a bit more deliberately), she was pretty certain that he would have given into her advances much sooner – if she just had made any…

But no: she ignored all the voices of reason – Eric, Patrick – fuck, even her mom! – and believed stubbornly that she wasn't much more than a charity case for him that later turned into something like a rather close friend.

How could she have been so blind?! He had given her a similarly heated look as this night's before – months ago, when they had been in Istanbul, when they had bathed each other! It also had been the first time she had seen his fangs – why hadn't she thought about that sooner?!

Belle had _told_ her that this didn't necessarily mean the vampire was hungry for blood. It could also mean he was hungry for something else – and considering the expanse of skin she had shown in that particular situation, she was quite sure he hadn't been tempted to bite her – or at least that his most pressing needs had been other…

She was such a damn _moron_!

It had felt so _good_ to be near him like that – being allowed to touch Godric and in turn being touched by him. Now that she thought about it, she should have shown more initiative, but she had just been too overwhelmed by all these new sensations...

She had planned to explore every inch of his body with as much of her senses as possible and all she had found the courage to do, was trailing her fingers down his torso – and not even that had been executed in a skilled way. She had probably been too fixated on his nipples – it had been fascinating to watch and feel what a simple touch could induce...

But how many more such sensitive spots existed on his gorgeous body? She desperately ached to find out – but would she be given the _time_?

"What did you _do_!? How could _do_ _that_!? She's not just a mere _donor – __FOR FUCKS SAKE_!"

Startled by the unexpected voice and even more so, its furious tone – Laura jerked her head up in surprise and found herself staring at a fuming Viking. What the hell was he doing in Godric's room – even if it was his, technically speaking? He _knew_ what she had been up to!

Suddenly realizing her current state of undress, her eyes widened in shock and she hurriedly grabbed a corner of the blanket she was lying on, pulling it over her naked body to hide it from Eric's scrutinizing gaze.

"You should not be here, _son_."

Unlike Eric, Godric had not raised his voice, but the chilling calmness of his tone and his emphasis on the word _'son' _made Laura's stomach churn nonetheless. Her eyes scurried briefly to the ancient vampire beside her, who was still halfway crouched over her and therefore covered by the blanket as well – if he liked it or not.

"If you hadn't lost control like a _newborn,_ I wouldn't be here!", Eric spat in defense and took a step in their direction, never averting his challenging glare from his makers face. His whole stance screamed _'attack',_ as if he were just waiting for another reason to charge at him.

She needed to end this before it got completely out of hand…

"The bite has nothing to do with this...", she muttered weakly, before she shifted to the side, turning her back on the Viking and drawing her knees up to her chest as best as she could, to curl up into a ball. She knew both vampires had forgotten about their dispute for the time being and turned their attention to her now, but she couldn't bring herself to face their inquiring gazes at the moment.

"Our bond may be a far cry from what it has been, but I can still _feel_ you Laura", Eric hissed from behind her, and she could hear a warning growl from Godric, before the Viking continued, "Don't tell me he didn't do anything – you feel _miserable_!"

She could feel how Godric carefully repositioned himself, crouching beside her now rather than bent over her. The loss of contact of his cool skin on hers, made her wince and when she realized that he probably just distanced himself, because he really _believed_ he was the cause for her distress, it made her feel even more miserable...

"I _know_ that", she bit out and squeezed her eyes shut, trying to hold the tears back that threatened to leak, "But that's just because of my _own_ _stupidity_!"

"What are you _talking about_, Laura?", the Viking demanded to know in a frustrated voice and though she still had her back turned to him, she just _knew_ he pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers. Godric carefully brushed her hair out of her face and when her eyes found his for a moment, she realized how hurt and lost he looked.

What right did Eric have to just barge in and accuse his maker of abusing her? She wasn't a kid anymore – and she wasn't a _fool_! She had known that he might bite her – hell, she had even _hoped_ he would – and it had felt incredibly_ good_ in that moment!

"I don't want to _die_, okay!?", she suddenly spat and sat up with one fluid move, surprising herself by still somehow managing to clutch the blanket to her chest in her hurry. Eric had already seen more than enough bare skin for one night… "I'm not ready – and I'm not ready to be a vampire either! What if I it completely changes my personality? What if neither of you like me anymore?"

Her bottom lip stung when she bit on it once more, but she kept chewing to soothe her nerves, her eyes stubbornly pinned to a spot on the blanket over her knees. In her opinion, her thoughts were valid and though it somehow felt good to tell someone about her worries, she already loathed their reaction – especially Godric's…

"Vampire?", was all he whispered questioningly and when she finally dared to face him again, she was met with a shocked expression that almost reminded her of the moment he had found her in this alley in Paris, attacked by a brutal vampire-prince…

"It's my last resort. But I prefer to live as a vampire, than to not live at all...", she explained meekly and averted her gaze again, not able to face the judging look she certainly would receive any moment.

"Laura", the sound of her name rolling softly from Eric's lips suddenly caused her to look up at the Viking again. She couldn't see him clearly as her eyes were already filled with unshed tears, but she realized, that he lowered his body into a crouching position before her. Laura was aware that she probably looked rather pathetic at the moment and tried to hide her face with her free hand, but Eric caught her wrist before she had the chance to do so.

"Whoever will be your maker, will love you – I can assure you of that", he explained in a calm matter-of-fact voice, while his thumb slowly brushed in soothing movements over the inside of her wrist. "Whether your personality changes or not – which may not be the case at all – you will be cherished and cared for. You'll be of our blood, Laura – it will practically be _impossible_ for us not to like you."

Frantically blinking the tears back to have a better view of the vampire before her, she sat there in stunned silence and just stared at the Viking. When Eric's appearance finally became clear again, she sucked in a harsh breath when she realized that his expression perfectly matched the serious and calm tone he had spoken with before.

"You're absolutely certain."

It wasn't a question, it was more of a realization, but a simple nod still confirmed it nonetheless and a small smile curved her lips until her eyes scurried to the older of the two vampires as if they had a mind on their own. His expression was as unreadable as ever and her heart sank when he closed his eyes for a moment as if to gear up for his blow.

"He is right, Laura – there is no need to worry about our feelings for you. The maker progeny bond would make sure that there is a certain need to care for each other, which often comes with an intense fondness, if not even love. Something similar can be said about the brother-sister-bond, and though it usually is less powerful, Eric's devotion would still be yours as yours would be his."

It took Laura a few moments until she grasped the consequences of his words and her eyes went wide when she realized what he had said. She opened and closed her mouth several times before she finally found her voice again and had to clear her throat before she formulated her question, to make sure she'd be heard.

"Does this mean you'd be willing to turn me?", she asked hesitantly, almost not daring to voice her conclusion. Her teeth were mercilessly biting down on her bottom lip again, but she didn't even feel the pain, as her whole body was solely concentrated on the vampire before her.

"We will need to talk about the consequences of such a step, but if you are in the picture and still willing to become a vampire, then _I_ would like to be the one to turn you", Godric replied in a calm voice and Laura had to suppress a squeal of joy at that revelation. She had been almost certain he wouldn't approve of her plan and already feared he'd abandon her…

"_Thank you_...", she breathed before she bit her lip hesitantly. She ached to reach out and feel him again, to nuzzle her face in the crook of his neck and inhale his intoxicating scent, to feel his arms close around her in one of these comforting hugs that made her feel secure and cherished all the same.

But she didn't dare to even move an inch in his direction, as it was obvious how uncomfortable he was with his offer. Godric's jaw was clenched and one of his hands was digging tightly into the blanket that covered her, capturing the fabric in his fist as if it were an anchor that kept him from loosing his temper. He had probably only given in because he didn't want Eric to be her maker – if because of jealousy or protectiveness she was not really sure – but she was glad nonetheless.

Only when Eric cleared his throat, she remembered that there was another vampire still in the room as well, and turned her attention to the Viking once more. He still crouched beside the bed, but just stood to reclaim his full height, looking down at her with a suspicious glare.

"I still don't get why you suddenly felt so miserable", he returned their conversation to the reason he had barged into the room in the first place, "You knew for several months that your days were counted – why this sudden meltdown? If it really had nothing to do with Godric's loss of control – why _now_?"

Laura had thought the answer to that question would have been clear by now, but when she realized that this was obviously not the case, she sighed warily and started to work the fingers of her right hand against her scalp, while her left kept the blanket in place. She didn't really understand why it was any of his business, but if she didn't answer his question, he'd probably keep pestering her until she gave in. Better to spare herself some time and nerves...

"It was wonderful, okay?! - much better than I ever imagined it to be and I just realized how much fucking _time_ I wasted", she explained heatedly, while she massaged her temple to keep the hammering in her head at bay, and took a deep breath before she continued in a calmer voice, "I should have listened to you and made my move _weeks_ ago – maybe even months..."

When she felt Godric stir beside her, she turned to look at him and found him staring at her questioningly. "What are you talking about, Laura?", he asked gently and shifted to kneel behind her. But before she had the time to answer or ask what he was up to, he removed her right hand from her temple with a gentle tug of his own around her wrist, and worked his magic with his own fingers.

He had definitely paid attention, when she instructed him how to get rid of a headache all those months ago – or, as it was more likely in her case: dim it at least down a bit…

A relieved sigh escaped her lips, when the carefully applied pressure of his fingertips in just the right places began to show its first successes. Laura vaguely remembered that he had asked her a question, but she needed another few moments to sort her thoughts before she was able to answer.

"I should have told you much sooner how I feel Godric. I've been attracted to you from the beginning – I _never_ saw you as_ 'just'_ a friend..."

She was surprised how easily that revelation had slipped from her lips, but she was glad it was finally said. Now she at least wouldn't have to regret never being honest about it...

But when she realized that his relaxing movements had stopped, her fingers dug anxiously into the blanket around her.

Had it been a mistake to say it in this situation – with Eric still there? Should she have waited until they were alone again? Would he be angry because she had practically fooled him from the beginning? – even if he had done the same, at least for some time now...

"_What_?"

It was just a whisper and still this simple word managed to convey all the surprise and disbelief Godric apparently felt. Laura swallowed hard when she couldn't find the right words to answer his question – there were just too many of her own, buzzing through her mind...

"I _told_ you she _cares_ about you – I _told_ you time and time again, but you stubborn mule wouldn't _listen_!", a frustrated Viking cut the tension and threw his hands in the air, before he turned to leave, muttering something about _'letting those idiots sort this out __on their own__'_.

Only when the door closed behind Eric's retreating figure, Laura slowly turned around to face the vampire behind her, letting the blanket drop to her hips in the process. Godric had already seen her completely naked – there was no need to hide anything from him – and her hands had more important things to do than holding a piece of fabric in place. Easing the faint wrinkles on his forehead, resulting from the frown he wore, for example...

His face still showed a rather perplexed look and she sighed heavily when realization sank in. Despite Eric's warnings she probably should have talked a bit more instead of letting her actions _'speak'_ for her_– _they had obviously failed to convey the intended message...

"It wasn't a joke – your statement about being surprised that _'__Eric didn't take me then and there__'_", she recollected and slowly brushed her hand down from his forehead, gently cupping his cheek and grazing her thumb over his cheekbone in soothing movements. It hadn't been formulated as a question, as it was blatantly obvious now – his confused expression spoke volumes. "You really thought I had asked Eric first… And I was of the opinion it would be _obvious_ _enough_ that I want _you_, as soon as I entered that room..."

"I am sorry, Laura", he whispered as he leant into her the touch, closing his eyes in a pained expression while his lips curled in a forced smile. His voice sounded broken and worn out and transported all the emotions he stubbornly tried to hide from her. Her own mouth involuntarily cramped into a thin line at the sight – she hated it when he tried to hide his feelings, but at least his eye area obviously didn't really comply with his plan.

"There's nothing you have to be sorry for – I should have told you from the beginning", she sighed, before she leant forward to rest her head in the crook of his neck, taking a deep breath of his addicting scent. "I had hoped you'd somehow react when I first informed you about my intentions – give me an idea if I was right with my assumptions and you were really as attracted to me, as I was – _am –_ to you. I wanted to make sure you wouldn't reject me if I asked you. But... well – _that_ one backfired..."

"Indeed..."

Now it was Godric's turn to sigh, while he resumed the gentle massage on her scalp, trailing his fingers through the lengths of her hair every now and then. His caresses were so soothing, that she didn't even realize how her own hand dropped to her side again and she was already dozing off, when a gentle question ripped her out of her dazed state.

"How is your arm?"

Laura shifted a little to find a position wherein she could view his face and still rest on his shoulder. He looked more relaxed than before, but still slightly jumbled. Though now there was something else showing on his face as well – suggestively raised eyebrows and curious eyes told a story on their own: he wanted to see her tattoo!

A pleased grin spread on her lips and she immediately pushed herself back a fraction, to have enough space for her arms to move freely. Her right hand immediately started to loosen the bandage around her biceps and when she had eased it enough, that it would only take one last pull to reveal the pattern beneath, she lifted her gaze to Godric's face again.

"I thought really hard about this and I'm very pleased with the outcome. I just hope you don't feel offended or something", she muttered and lowered her eyes again, biting on her lip once, before she continued, "It's linking me to you in a way and I never asked you if that was okay with you..."

Only when she felt his gentle fingers closing around her wrist, Laura dared to look up again and was surprised to find a small but honest smile on his lips.

"Just show me already", he mumbled and carefully drew her hand back, tugging the bandage off her arm in the process. She could hear him gasping in surprise, as he laid eyes on the pattern for the first time and her teeth involuntarily trapped her bottom lip once more.

Would he like it? Or would he be furious that she hadn't asked him before she went to the studio?

His face didn't give more than his surprise away, his mouth slightly opened but otherwise withholding every flicker of emotion that could have given her an idea. Her eyes desperately flickered back and forth between his gray-green ones, not daring to avert her gaze for even a second to make sure she wouldn't miss any reaction – if he ever showed one. Only when she felt one of his fingers brushing feather light over the pattern on her shoulder, her glance scurried to her tattoo, silently observing how his digit traced the lines carefully.

"I had planned to get a tattoo for a long time, but hadn't been able to decide on a motive until you told me about yours...", she hesitantly explained, just to bridge the silence between them. It was unsettling her that he hadn't said anything yet, but the fact that he touched the pattern almost fondly couldn't be such a bad sign, could it?

"It's still a bit sore, but it turned out nicely, don't you think?", she commented in a lame attempt of coaxing his opinion out of him and eyed his face closely, still hoping that he'd give something away sooner or later.

She knew it was a bit of a gamble and he could very well loose his temper any moment and point out that she didn't have any right to get such a mark without at least asking him beforehand, but she couldn't stand his silence any longer.

When he lifted his eyes, she couldn't help but hold her breath, as she met his intense gaze again. She still couldn't really be sure how he would respond, but there was a tension between them now, that caused her heart to throb hard enough to feel it in her throat...

"You can never know how much this means to me – thank you, Laura", he whispered and brushed his fingertips absentmindedly over her tattoo again, before he lowered his hand to her hip, covering it with a possessive grip. He had lowered his head, leaning his forehead against hers while he spoke and fanning his breath over her cheeks when he did so.

A relieved sigh escaped her lips, before she felt them curving into a smile. Without another thought she lifted her hands to his face, gently catching it between her palms. Now that she felt like she sort of had the permission to touch him, she just couldn't keep her fingers off him and carefully moved them over his relatively smooth cheeks. She still couldn't really believe she never realized the stubble there before…

"I'm glad you like it – I was really worried you wouldn't...", she mumbled before she slightly tilted her head and brushed her lips over his in a tentative kiss. It didn't even take a second until he opened his mouth and gently nipped on her sensitive skin, before his tongue darted out to trace it in questing movements. Laura couldn't contain a relishing moan when she tasted him again and got lost in their play of lips, teeth and tongues until she needed to catch a breath again.

Godric watched her with a fond smile on his face, while she still panted for air. "You really did not mind that I bit you?", he suddenly asked out of the blue and Laura only blinked perplexed, taking the time to digest the question and prepare an appropriate answer.

"Absolutely not, Godric!", she assured him with a calm but firm voice, "I'm aware that you're a vampire – I was from the beginning of our relationship. Why would I be surprised or even mad about you biting me? On the contrary: I'm _glad_ that you did so! You need some real blood every once in a while – it can't be healthy to only live off this _True blood _stuff... I just hope it didn't taste strange… I mean I didn't need to take any medication for the past several weeks, but there may still be traces of the painkillers in my blood – I wouldn't know..."

Now it was Godric who blinked almost owlishly at her and even opened and closed his mouth a few times as if he had been about to reply something but thought better of it.

"Are you serious? _That_ is your only concern – if you _tasted_ okay?!", he finally asked incredulously when he had found his voice again and just stared at her in disbelieve while she felt her cheeks burst in flames.

"Yeah…?", she replied meekly and just shrugged before she bit on her lip self-consciously, "It's a valid concern in my opinion..."

Again he blinked baffled at her, but this time he didn't try to form a reply but burst in to laughter instead. Yes, _laughter – _not mere chuckles nor snickers – almost thundering _laughter_, and all Laura could do in return of was grinning like a Cheshire cat.

She hadn't only managed to make him smile but downright laugh and though she hadn't the faintest idea how she did that, it made her feel happier than she'd been in a very long time.

When Godric's laughter slowly subsided, his gaze became focussed on her again and his face turned serious again, sooner than she would have liked. She watched as he lifted his hand to her cheek and leant into his touch when he brushed it over her skin down to her jaw and finally to her chin.

"I love you."

His voice was soft but still firm when he stated it and his face didn't show any trace of uncertainty or hesitance, his eyes looking at her with all the longing and emotion she had hoped to find there earlier that night. She felt her mouth twist in a lopsided grin and briefly bit on her lip before she responded.

"I have to admit I already assumed as much, but I'm glad you finally confirmed it", she confessed in a low voice and leant forward to plant a brief kiss to his lips before she continued, "I love you too – and you would have known that already, had you just looked a bit closer at your present!"

Her voice had gotten a slightly chiding edge, but Laura was sure he knew that she wasn't really angry about it by the way she looked at him. She had to admit, she was a bit surprised that he really seemed taken aback by her confession – she had shared one of the most intimate moments of her life with him after all – but he seemed to recover quickly, as his expression turned from baffled to questioning in a matter of seconds.

Still smiling, Laura just sighed and emerged from Godric's loose embrace to stumble towards the painting that still leant innocently against the bookshelf beside the bed. With subtle fingers she fished the letter she had hidden between fabric and frame out of the gap she had stuck it in and handed it without any further ado to the now obviously curious vampire.

She silently made herself comfortable on the bed beside him, while he opened the envelope hurriedly and impatiently produced the letter. As soon as his eyes started to flicker over the written words, Laura leant against his shoulder and let her gaze wander over the page as well.

_Dear Godric,_

_I'm aware that I should be doing this in person, but we've been dancing around each other for so long, that it's hard to just break our familiar habits. And – I admit it – I'm a bit nervous about your reaction as well…_

_The night we first met, I was singing in the streets of Dallas, unaware of my extraordinary audience. If I recall it right, I broke off as soon as I realized you were there and even were a bit grumpy when you asked me to continue. But when I first laid eyes on your face… I knew I had never seen and would never see anyone nearly as breathtaking as you. Your downright haunted expression, so contradicting your gorgeous appearance – and probably also a bit my immediate fascination for your person – changed my mind and I really sang something else for you that night. _

_It was 'Bowl Of Oranges' of the band 'Bright Eyes' and I still find it fitting in more than one way. Back then I thought those lyrics may be able to nudge you in the right direction, help you find the strength to appreciate the little things again, that make life beautiful and worth living. Now, every time I listen to this song, I can't help but think of you – not just because it reminds me of this special night, but because somewhere along our way you became my 'painting on the wall, my 'bowl of oranges'._

_I've never been really good with words, that's probably why I never tried to write my own songs and stuck to singing songs of people who are or were more skilled than I am. _

_So I will let someone else help me say what I want to say and ironically it's Conor Oberst – the singer and songwriter of 'Bright Eyes' – who'll help me out again. Maybe I'll be brave enough to sing it to you, when I've overcome my initial shyness, but for now the written words will have to do, I hope you don't mind…_

Her mouth curved into a lopsided grin for a moment when she read those lines and before she really took the time to think about it, she heard herself softly singing the lyrics out loud, causing Godric's shoulders to twitch in surprise.

_This is the first day of my life.  
Swear I was born right in the doorway.  
I went out in the rain, suddenly everything changed –  
They're spreading blankets on the beach_

_Yours is the first face that I saw.  
I think I was blind before I met you.  
Now I don't know where I am,  
Don't know where I've been,  
But I know where I want to go!_

_And so I thought I'd let you know  
That these things take forever  
I especially am slow,  
But I realized that I need you  
And I wondered if I could come home_

Godric shifted his position then, still holding the letter out for her to read (as if she would have needed that) but turning to face her. Laura didn't flinch when he changed his position, nor did she pause her singing for a moment. Her eyes didn't need to read the lyrics and instead watched Godric's reaction closely, feeling her lips turn into a faint smile when she thought of the next lines.

…

_This is the first day of my life –  
I'm glad I didn't die before I met you,  
But, now I don't care, I could go anywhere with you  
And I'd probably be happy._

_So if you wanna be with me –  
With these things there's no telling,  
We'll just have to wait and see.  
But I'd rather be working for a paycheck,  
Than waiting to win the lottery._

_Besides, maybe this time it's different,  
I mean, I really think you like me…_

By the time her voice had faded away, Godric had abandoned the letter, letting it slip to the blanket beneath them, and wrapped his arms around her waist instead. It was a loos embrace, enough to make her feel cared for but still leaving her the option to retreat. But that would have been the last thing she wanted to do in that moment.

Godric's face wasn't even two inches apart from hers, his expression – for once! – blatantly showing how obviously overwhelmed he was. There were even traces of blood rimming his eyes, indicating unshed tears and she had to pull herself together not to start crying on her own. Never before had she seen his eyes look at her with so much emotion and she had troubles to name them all – joy?, gratitude?, a bit of fear?

But there was one that overshadowed all the others and fortunately it wasn't hard to place at all.

"_'I love you Godric'_", she whispered in response and touched her nose to his in a playful manner, trying to ease some of the tension and heavy emotions between them. "Just in case you hadn't finished reading the letter – that was written there as well", she pointed out with a grin and tapped onto the sheet lying forgotten beside them with a finger.

"Oh it did?", he asked in feigned surprise and tugged the letter from beneath her hand, "I will have to read it once more – I failed to capture that. Or even better – you could read it to me, no?"

His head was slightly tilted to the side and a playful grin played along his lips, while he regarded her with a mischievous glare. Laura couldn't help but chuckle at that suggestion but fetched the letter from his grip nonetheless.

"I see… I should have told you in person in the first place, so it's only fair", she admitted with a shrug and started to read out loud, an almost painful grin plastered on her face.

There were no depressing thoughts about her illness and impeding death lingering in the back of her mind at the moment. For now there were just Godric and her, right then, right there comforting and loving each other.

She could continue worrying about her future tomorrow...

* * *

**AN: **Hey there – thanks so much for all the lovely reviews :) they really motivated me to write a bit faster, especially the skeptical ones, doubting Laura and her reaction ^^ I hope you're not disappointed by how things turned out ;)

Thanks to **Reina434, sammiesealface, Pelawen Night, Jmck22, Royal Ember, Crisp Eater, galwidanatitud, TheTruffalo, JamesNorthman96, PursuitOfHappiness00, Arenola, ANON, Guest, Henbird **and** GiselaWV –** you guys are awesome! :)

at **Crisp Eater:** wow – you really read it in one go o.O respect! That must have taken you a while – really a good thing you're on holiday as well ^^' and I'm sorry you made a mess because of Eric barging in – he's just such a _Viking_ sometimes :D  
I have to admit, I'm a bit baffled that you actually complemented me for the sex scene :D I found it really hard to write (I definitely thought it would be easier than it turned out to be) and am not totally satisfied with the outcome, but it's the best it's going to get ^^'. So I'm really very glad you liked it – especially as it is a guy's POV (and I'm assuming you're a guy ^^ - and yeah, you're right: I'm a girl ^^').  
It's interesting that you found it strange that she wouldn't let him go down on her – I think that's a rather normal reaction if you're a bit self-conscious, never did it before and have absolutely no clue what it'll be like ;) She's still pretty knew to the idea that Godric thinks she's attractive and the farthest she's ever gone before was kissing (as there wasn't really anything touchy-feely about the skinny dipping) – oh, and the massage/bathing in Istanbul of course! But she wasn't really aware of Godric's feelings then, so it doesn't really count... AND she's a woman – she doesn't really think there's anything special down there for him to see, let alone taste, so it may take some time for her to accept that he definitely disagrees there ^^'  
I hope you liked how things turned out in this chapter (I hope you read it at all and I don't write to you for nothing ^^') and I can assure you there won't be any misunderstandings between them from now on – at least I don't plan any ;) … I'm really sorry for this cat-and-mouse game btw, but I just couldn't help my love for drama ^^'  
I'm surprised you didn't realize why I named myself like that, and though I'm pretty sure you know it now – after reading this chapter – I'll still point out that it's not only a song title (of one of my favorite songs) but also part of an important line in said song ;) And I already used it as nickname for a looong time on several other websites :)  
I'm glad you like my writing and this story so far and hope to read more from you soon – maybe as member the next time ;)  
… whoa – I really should learn to be brief, sorry for this screed ^^'

at **JamesNorthman96**: thanks for reviewing again :) I'm glad you liked it and I hope the update didn't take too long for your liking ^^'

at **ANON**: I'm glad you like the story and I know I tend to overdo it with the miscommunications and drama – I'm sorry for that ^^' Maybe if I've finished the story I'll rewrite it a bit and mitigate it a bit, but I can't promise anything… I hope you liked this chapter though – and I promise there won't be any misunderstandings anymore :)

at **Guest**: phu – I'm glad you liked the lemon. I hope you're not disappointed how things turned out in this chapter?

I'm not sure when I'll be able to update the next chapter, as I'll be concentrating on my thesis for the next month or so to finally finish it -_- It will probably be a while before you'll read from me again, I apologize in advance…

And I updated the youtube playlist btw :) you'll find it if you look for 'Painting on the wall' and set the filter to playlists ;)

I hope you liked the chapter and will leave me some feedback ;) Thanks for reading!

Till the next update  
~ Orange


	26. I'm Never What They Thought

_..._

_"Don't come closer or I'll have to go_  
_Holding me like gravity are places that pull_  
_[...] _

_Everyone I come across in cages they bought_  
_they think of me and my wandering_  
_but I'm never what they thought_  
_got my indignation but I'm pure in all my thoughts_  
_I'm alive... _

_Wind in my hair, I feel part of everywhere_  
_underneath my being is a road that disappeared_  
_late at night I hear the trees_  
_they're singing with the dead_  
_overhead..." _

_[Eddie Vedder – Guaranteed] _

_..._

Laura awoke to the sound of a dull hum and an ever present headache, the next day. Blinking a few times to adapt her still rather sleepy eyes to the thankfully quite soft light in the room, she immediately felt her eyebrows furrow in confusion.

Where the hell was she? This was not Eric's place and hadn't they been in Godric's room there, when she dozed off?

She knew there was no need to panic though, as said vampire was lying beside her in bed, observing her with poorly hidden amusement over the top of the book he was currently reading in. So she allowed her gaze to wander off to take a closer look at the room around them. And Laura quickly came to one conclusion: she knew that room; she'd been in it before; but still she couldn't for the life of her remember _where_ this room was situated…

"Did you sleep well?", Godric asked with a low voice and placed his book on the bedside table, before he skidded a bit lower to be on her eye level and turned toward her with a smile.

His smile… It was such a rare and beautiful sight, that she couldn't help but grin in return and when she remembered where ever these lovely lips of him had been the night before, she felt an all too familiar heat rushing to her cheeks. When Godric cocked an eyebrow in a questioning manner, she only muttered a "yeah" and nodded, not able to wipe the certainly goofy grin off her face. But honestly: who wouldn't have been beside themselves with joy in her place?

She had had sex with the most desirable, handsome and caring man she'd ever had the pleasure to come to know. He had not only made it most satisfying for her, he'd also shown her how much she meant to him – even if he probably didn't mean to; the idiot had really thought he'd be only her second choice after all!

Even if she'd had the feeling that he somehow couldn't fully let go, that he had tried to hold a part of him back, she had perceived it as _'love making'_ rather than simply _'having sex'_. She just couldn't believe that it would've been the same with any other person, even if they'd acted exactly the same way…

Her hand moved as if it had a mind on its own and came to rest on Godric's bare chest, her fingers lightly brushing over his pectoral tattoo once again. Suddenly a thought came to her mind and she immediately looked down at her own body, to find it wrapped in something like a silken bathrobe.

If they really had changed places – which was obviously the case – she was glad that she hadn't been transported completely naked…

"If you are wondering where we are, we are on the plane", he informed her with this attractively calm voice of his, and brushed his fingers absentmindedly through her hair. So that was why she had the feeling she knew the room – it was his cabin in the private jet of his! She wasn't really surprised that he hadn't wasted any time to head to Siberia, as he'd already pointed out _She_ may change her position soon and it was obvious that her health was on top of the list of things currently on his mind.

And she was glad that at least one of them worried about it, as she certainly was much to happy to do so at the moment…

"We should arrive soon, but I will have to transport you on my back for some distance, to keep our presence unknown as long as possible. And… I am afraid you will have to walk about the last mile on your own..."

His words seemed to pain him, when he spoke the last sentence and his eyes searched hers for any reaction. She felt her lips twitch into a faint smile and brushed her fingers upwards along his throat until they cupped his cheek.

"I've no problem with that. Just point me into the right direction", she replied with a shrug and leant in to touch her lips to his. She immediately felt his fingers tighten in her hair and was drawn closer, when he responded with eager nips before his tongue flickered along her bottom lip. Without another thought she opened her mouth to him and moaned involuntarily when she tasted him again. The texture of his tongue felt so _right_ against her own and his teeth weren't sharp at all – as long as his fangs stayed retracted at least…

"I would love to accompany you, but your chances are much better without me being close", he explained when they parted again and Laura took a few breaths of badly required air. "It does not feel right to send you to _Her_ all on your own…"

"Do you know her? Personally I mean", Laura asked cautiously, as his words almost lead her to believe he did. His past was still a touchy subject though, so she didn't want to ruin the moment with digging too deep…

"Yes. We met once...", he admitted reluctantly and averted his gaze. It almost seemed as if he'd be ashamed – but what for?

"What is she like?"

"I know her too little to answer that question, Laura", he told her with a sigh, "Eric could probably tell you more about _Her_, but as I had to promise her to keep her presence and our brief conversation unknown to him, not even I know when exactly they crossed paths. But I suppose it was before he was turned."

Godric turned to lie on his back again and pulled her closer, which prompted her to rest her head in the crook of his arm. She had a hard time keeping an eye on his face from that angle, but it was still manageable and now that the vampire finally opened up a bit, there was actually something to see as well. His eyebrows were slightly furrowed, while he stared at the ceiling as if he were deep in thought.

"_She_ made pretty clear that she does not like vampires. But she likes Eric for some reason – she was intrigued enough to follow us for a while at least. Secretly of course – but I realized someone was on our heels after a while and confronted her. I am still surprised I survived that encounter..."

He chuckled lightly and to her annoyance he actually sounded _amused_. What the hell was amusing on the thought that he could have died that night?!

"I don't think that's too funny", she informed him rather sourly and pinched his side to make a point. "So she is even older than you."

"Yes. At least a millennium, but I suppose it is even more", he replied, while he looked down at her, "But do not misunderstand me: _She_ is not a vampire herself!"

"I know, Jaromar told me a bit about her – but that's about it. But how can she be so _old_ then?", Laura asked curiously and realized that she'd sat up, her palm again resting on his perfectly accommodating chest. Godric propped his torso on his elbows as well and seemed to think about that question for a moment.

"I am not too sure about it. Nobody knows what exactly _She_ is, but the sun does not harm her. There is nothing else like _Her_ – at least not that I know of..."

"So she's pretty special then. Must be a rather lonely life, don't you think?"

"I suppose so, but she does not look for company – on the contrary", he explained and his eyes had a serious expression when he looked at her, "_She_ has been living far from any other settlements for a few decades now, changing her position every few months. Jaromar tries to keep an eye on her, as he knows of her dislike for our kind. From time to time she is known to show compassion for some especially poor humans, but she has never had much mercy with vampires."

"So either one of you played a _really_ nasty trick on her, or she is one _very_ biased person..."

"I am afraid your first guess will probably be the more accurate one", Godric sighed and flopped back down again, before he turned his gaze towards the ceiling again. "I think it is the best if you mention your name as soon as you face her."

"Why?", Laura asked baffled, her eyebrows lifted in surprise.

"It was probably her, who saved your grandfathers life. While we were…", he started to explain, but obviously needed to think for a proper word to describe the time they had parted because of one of their many misunderstandings.

"Idiots?", she supplied helpfully and sighed. She could have sworn that she saw Godric's lips quirk upward at the edges, but then he coughed into his fist, probably to hide a grin – for whatever reason…

"_Separated._ I think separated is what I was looking for… I was able to dig a few stories about some of your grandfathers old friends up. Some of them have the same backstory and one of them ended up as a portrait artist. Fortunately a collection of his works has recently been published as an art book and apparently there was a stage in his life, wherein he only drew this one woman over and over again."

"It was _Her_, I suppose?", she asked curiously, when he kept silently staring at the ceiling for a few moments. His eyes darted to Laura again and though he somehow managed to deliver the _'yes'_ with only his intense gaze, he nodded slightly.

This was a very important information. If this was true – and the story about her grandfather's friend indicated that – she'd have to thank her first and foremost. If it hadn't been for her, saving her grandfather, she wouldn't even exist and there'd be no need to even ask for her help...

Godric's gentle fingers trailing up her arm, returned her attention to the present again and a smile spread on her lips when he carefully tugged on the sleeve of her bathrobe. She immediately obliged and laid down beside him again, resting her head on his shoulder once more, but this time taking the liberty of observing her own fingers – how they followed his collarbone, brushed over his sternum – how they trailed the little valleys between his abdominal muscles…

"Why'd you been so vexed?", she asked quietly, not daring to look up at him, but when she didn't receive an answer right away, she felt the need to elaborate the question. "Back in Iceland – we'd had such a lovely start there and then something went wrong – horribly so! – and I still have _no_ idea what exactly caused you to ignore me like that..."

She felt his chest heaving before she heard a heavy sigh and looked up at him with a rather shy expression. He had a slightly pained smile on his lips when he regarded her out of the corner of his eyes.

"This was a misunderstanding. One of many, I suppose", he explained and sighed again, before he carefully placed her head on the pillow and shifted his position so he could face her properly. His gaze was apologetic and annoyed all the same, though – if his annoyance was directed at the situation back then, or her – or even himself – she couldn't tell for certain. "You asked a rather personal question about Eric and I assumed you were interested in him as more than just a friend. You both already had your bond and I knew that Eric would not have been disinclined, so I was rather… _rude_ to you – I am sorry about that."

"I'm sorry I ever gave you such an impression", she mumbled and carefully brushed her fingers through his hair. His smile turned to a more heartfelt one and he briefly pecked her on the lips, before he rested his forehead against hers and closed his eyes for a moment.

"I am glad you kept me from burning", he softly admitted out of the blue and she couldn't help but chuckle.

"I'm glad you allowed me to...", she replied with a smile. "I hope you and Eric will soon come to terms again – if it weren't for him, I wouldn't have been there. And in spite of your stubborn opinion that he'd been willing to… _upgrade_ our relationship, he's always tried to drive me into your arms. I was just too dense to believe him. I thought it was some kind of game for him, watching as the naive little human makes a fool of herself…"

"I will apologize to him, as soon as we get back – I promise", he told her in a serious tone and pecked her on the nose briefly. "But you should also know, that he would never deliberately hurt you like that. He _does_ care for you – a lot more than I am comfortable with to be honest – and he would never lie to you, if it was not absolutely necessary…"

Laura couldn't help but grin brightly at him when she heard that. "You _are_ aware that you just defended Eric, hm?", she laughed, and it was her turn now, to peck him playfully on the lips, before she continued, "I thought this would be more difficult, but I'm glad you just convinced me of the contrary: you two will be back to your old behavior in no time!"

"I would not go that far… but the cuts will heal", he assured her gently, while his fingers let go of her hair and trailed down to her jawline. Laura thought he would be grabbing her chin in that all too familiar hold any moment, but his eyes darted only briefly to her lips, before they settled on her own once more.

His gaze was intense and she had no idea how he did it, but somehow she immediately felt her heart flutter and a familiar heat pooled in her lower belly, while her throat went dry. He kept her eyes captured with his, while his fingertips grazed her throat, trailing lower, until they stopped at the cleavage of her robe.

When she noticed his tongue darting out of his mouth, her gaze briefly flickered to his lips to watch as they were moistened deliberately and without any hurry. By the time her eyes settled on his again, his pupils were definitely wider than they had been before and she could feel a single finger trail down the valley between her breasts, effectively parting the fabric of her bathrobe in the process.

"Didn't you mention we'd be _'landing soon'_", she reminded him with a breathy voice and closed her eyes when his finger had reached her midriff and opened the loose belt with a single tug.

"What about it?", he whispered mockingly and the feeling of his breath grazing her lips was almost too much to handle. Without thinking, she leant into him, pressing her body against his and claiming his mouth with a hungry kiss. Despite his immediate response she could feel him grinning into her lips and she quickly reached under the blanket to pinch his buttocks reprimanding, realizing only in that moment that he was actually naked and gasped in surprise. He only chuckled lightly and sneaked his hand below the fabric of her bathrobe, brushing his fingers upwards until he reached her right breast.

She hissed in pleasure when his fingertips grazed her nipple and involuntarily threw her head back, while she arched her spine to lean into his touch. Just when she'd lifted her right leg to wrap it around his waist and pull him even closer, she heard the familiar cracking sound that announced one of Anne's notices.

"Mr. DeGaule, Laura – we'll be landing soon. It may get a bit bumpy."

Laura couldn't suppress an annoyed growl, but had to grin sheepishly when this elicited a chuckle from Godric.

"We better get dressed than undressed then...", she sighed and propped herself on her elbows, while she watched Godric getting up to fetch her duffle bag and place it on the bed beside her. He had obviously packed it for her and though it couldn't have taken him too long, as she hadn't really unpacked it in the first place, she was glad that he'd thought about it.

It was obvious, that his thoughts were occupied with other matters at the moment – and, as the brief glance into her duffle bag revealed: he even had thought to pack the few things she had placed in the bathroom.

"As hard as it is – I am afraid, I have to agree", he told her, but got into bed once more to lean over her again. "But it would be wise to start with the undressing before we move to the dressing part, no?"

And just as he'd suggested he helped her undress before they reluctantly tore apart to finally clear their heads and get clothed. It was a hard thing to do – especially with such an exceptionally gorgeous example of the male specimen in eyeshot – but somehow Laura managed to get dressed nonetheless.

When they had landed and left the plain, Godric wore his usual attire, just supplemented by a simple jacket. It still would've been much too thin for any human in this area – they were in Siberia after all – but according to his assurances he wouldn't need more.

Laura herself was glad that she'd packed the dawn coat Anne had gotten for their detour to Island, before she'd been heading to Shreveport, otherwise this little trip would probably have proved to become a rather cold one. But it took her only a few minutes on Godric's back, to realize, that even with the protection of the fluffy feathers in her jacket, she'd be freezing soon.

\- 4° F wasn't exactly a temperature she was used to…

She already had the feeling that her nose would be falling off any minute, when Godric suddenly stopped. He'd been running through the tundra for about ten minutes now and crouched down to let her hop off in the middle of nowhere. Her limbs felt stiff from the biting cold, but Laura tried to play it down to keep him from worrying too much.

"You will have to take the last mile alone", he reminded her and regarded her with an apologetic look. "If you keep heading in this direction, you will find her camp", he stated and pointed to the north. As it was starting to dawn, she could see potential obstacles in her way and she'd be able to navigate to wherever it was this woman was hiding without any problem. Quite fortunate, as she supposed it wouldn't be getting much brighter so far north at this time of the year…

"Don't worry so much, Godric. I'll be fine", she assured him and patted his cheek with her thick gloves. "She's not a vampire, so she probably won't bite", she joked to lighten the mood, when he kept looking at her worriedly.

"This is not funny, Laura", he muttered and embraced her a last time to bury his nose in what would have been the crook of her neck – if it hadn't been wrapped in various layers of cloth. "There are many other ways to harm you...", he pointed out, and she noticed that his voice sounded unusually throaty.

"I will mention my name, before I do anything else – I'll tell her my grandfathers story to remind her of what she did for my family, and I'll make sure to thank her", she assured him and brushed through his lovely hair, as soothingly as she was able to with her thick gloves she wore.

"I hope it will work out as planned and she will help you", Godric sighed when he finally let go of her again. "Good luck, Laura", he whispered and caressed her cheek a last time with his cold, bare hand, "I will be waiting here for your return."

She nodded in understanding and turned to make her way through the knee-high snow. Trying not too look back at him over her shoulder to keep from making their parting harder than necessary, she kept her gaze stubbornly directed to the north and made sure that she always had a distinct mark she could concentrate on for every stage of her little journey.

There wasn't much to go by – a bush formation here, the collective of a few conifers there and later a little river she could orient herself by. After some time she found herself muttering to herself about making some physical exercise in the future – at least every now and then – and cursing the damn snow to hell and back…

Under normal circumstances she would probably have covered the distance within ten or fifteen minutes, but it was bitterly cold and she had to cut her way through the annoying white, so it took her at least half an hour until she could see something like a tent sheltered between a few trees. It didn't take her long to discern the silhouette of someone sitting there, but only when she had nearly reached the camp, did she realize that the women had been eying her closely the whole time.

The fireplace in front of her was burnt down already, but a few pieces of the charred wood still glimmered and cast an eerie light on her face. It seemed rather youthful, but Laura couldn't tell for certain in this sparse light, and her features were very feminine and smooth. Her hair on the other hand, had probably seen better days and hung shaggy just a few inches below her chin, framing her face in untamed waves. The woman was clad in what seemed to be at least one layer of fur, as she sat there on a logged tree trunk beside the fireplace, eying her intently.

"You are either very desperate, or very brave", she stated calmly, without making the slightest move, "Or simply ignorant."

"I'm afraid the first option fits the best", Laura admitted sheepishly, not able to keep her teeth from chattering from the cold, "My name is Laura Freeman. I think you're responsible for the survival of my grandfather some seventy years ago..."

"I know who you are referring to, though _'Freeman' _was not the name he answered to when I pulled him out of that mass grave", the woman told her after she had thought about it for a moment, but didn't show any sign of emotion. "What do you want, child? You are not here to talk about the past."

"No, I'm not", she admitted and stepped a bit closer to the fireplace in hope to feel a bit of the lingering warmth, but she wasn't so lucky. The few meager coal pieces weren't enough to provide warmth. "I wanted to thank you though. If it hadn't been for you, I would never have been born."

"I appreciate your heartfelt thanks, but what do you really want?", she repeated and her voice sounded a bit harsh now. The woman had furrowed her eyebrows in annoyance and was staring at her with a piercing glare. "You are involved with Death – so, tell me: why are you here?"

"I'm sorry, but I don't understand...", Laura muttered confused and took a startled step backwards when the woman suddenly stood directly in front of her. She hadn't even seen her moving, which made it pretty clear, that she at least had the inhumane speed in common with vampires...

"The vampire known as _Death_ has been sniffing around here lately and now a fragile little human stumbles into my camp", the woman spat and her furious eyes almost glowed when she leant even closer towards Laura, causing their noses almost to touch, "Do not tell me this is a coincidence – his smell is all over you!"

Laura's eyes grew wide at that revelation and her cheeks turned pleasantly hot. "Yeah – well – ahm – ...", she stammered at first, but shook her head then, to sort her thoughts and met the woman's glare head-on. "Godric told me you'd be the only person capable of healing me. I'll be dying soon – the doctors diagnosed cerebral tumor and gave me 12 to 18 months to live. That was 10 months ago..."

The woman narrowed her eyes and leant back again, allowing Laura some private space again. Now, standing directly in front of her, she realized that _She_ was not much taller than her – if at all.

"You are on first name basis with Death – not just a fling then...", the woman noted and kept a calculating eye on Laura, while she rounded the fireplace again to sit on the log there again. "You may sit down – but if you prefer to stand you are allowed to do so of course."

Laura hurriedly made her way to the tree trunk as well and cast a questioning glance at _Her_, to make sure that this was okay, before she took a seat beside her.

"How well do you know Death, child?"

Sighing heavily, Laura contemplated her next words carefully. She was aware that she had only gotten to the front page of the first volume of what was the encyclopedia of Godric's long and eventful life. He had a lot of secrets and much more tales, he had simply not had the time yet, to tell her about. She didn't want to hear anything from this woman, Godric didn't want her to hear – but how to communicate that without sounding rude?

"I know there is much he regrets – probably the things that earned him this name", Laura began and shrugged, "But I don't know anything about that and as long as he's not ready to tell me himself, I would prefer to keep it that way. He may do something stupid again, if he thinks I hold it against him..."

"Stupid again?", the woman inquired and when Laura lifted her eyes from the coals to her face, she could see a cocked eyebrow, questioning her statement. Her face didn't show anything else though – not even a hint as to why she wanted to hear more.

"He wanted to leave everything behind. He wanted to burn...", Laura explained and averted her gaze again, returning it to the fireplace. The red and orange color of the glimmering coals had something soothing to them, and though they weren't capable of warming her physically, they at least warmed her a bit from within. "How he could ever have thought about that is beyond me. Eric was devastated – his reaction alone should have caused Godric to reconsider..."

"You know Eric?", he woman asked now and even if she tried to hide it, Laura could definitely hear a bit genuine curiosity and surprise leaking from her voice. Putting an effort into suppressing a grin, she nodded but didn't elaborate. If the woman wanted to know something, she would have to ask more specifically.

"But he is well now? – Eric I mean", she asked and this time she didn't even try to conceal her concern, "He is still alive, right?"

"Yes, of course. Last time I saw him was yesterday evening", Laura told her with a shrug and tilted her head to glance at the woman beside her, "Do you know him as well?"

She kept quiet for a few moments and just stared into the glimmering coals silently, before she started to explain. "I _knew_ him – a long time ago, when he was still an innocent little boy. I watched him grow into a strong young man and I would have loved to help him become the leader he had been born to be – had not this beast attacked his tribe with his host of wolfs. I lost him that night – and I rue it to this day..."

Laura pondered over this new information, while she kept eying the woman beside her thoughtfully. "But he is still there – you could still go to him, talk to him…", she reasoned carefully, but tried another approach when she noted how the woman shut her eyes and furrowed her brows as if in pain, "You were close to him then, right? Would you … would you tell me your name?"

That obviously caught the woman off guard, as her head immediately spun around to face Laura. Here eyes were wide again, regarding her with a baffled look.

"I mean… everyone that'd been talking about you, always referred to you as _Her_ or _She_ with such a dubious tone and this is somehow getting old. You surely _have_ a name – and I would really like to know how to address you properly", Laura explained a bit awkwardly and felt her cheeks heating up again.

But the woman obviously didn't think that her request had been an embarrassment at all and gave her the first smile so far. It was faint, barely there at all, but Laura had definitely seen it before it disappeared again.

"I had many names – some bring back happier memories than others", she explained and turned her face to the fireplace again. The small smile creeped back onto her lips before she continued, "You can call me Greta."

"Nice to meet you Greta", Laura told her with a relieved grin and offered her a gloved hand. The woman laughed, but accepted it nonetheless, drawing attention to her bare hand when she clasped Laura's to shake it.

Maybe there were more similarities to vampires than just their speed, and these furs were just a disguise…

"It has been a while since someone asked for my name", Greta admitted, "I have been traveling through the northern latitudes for a while now and tried to keep away from civilization as well as in any way possible. You are the first one bold enough to seek my company in about ten years..."

"You've been alone for _ten years_?", Laura exclaimed disbelievingly, "How did you _survive_ that? That must've been terribly lonely!"

"I never said I was alone", Greta pointed out with a smile and put two fingers to her mouth to whistle. The noise echoed jarringly through the bleak landscape and it didn't take long until Laura could hear something approaching them. The first animal that came into eyeshot was a caribou, which trotted casually towards the campsite. It was the first of many but reindeers weren't the only animals that headed in their direction now.

Laura's eyes grew wide in horror when she spotted a bear making its way toward them and only Greta's firm hold on her shoulder kept her from escaping the place.

"You are shivering – she will help you to warm up again", Greta explained while she beckoned the bear closer still and Laura's eyes grew even wider, when she realized what the woman had implied.

"You want me to cuddle with a _bear_?!"

"Why not? She is warm and she will not harm you. In fact she has a rather gentle nature – she enjoys it when you stroke her behind the ears."

Laura's heart was hammering like mad when she felt the huge animal making itself comfortable behind her and when a huge paw made its way around her middle to pull her closer, all the words she could have shouted in protest, stuck in her throat.

It took her a considerable time to adjust to this new situation, all the while sitting stiffly on the log, back pressed against a bears front. When she finally managed to come to terms with it, she had to admit that it indeed felt somehow cosy like that, and that warmth was slowly sweeping back into her limbs.

"He is waiting for you, is he not?", Greta suddenly asked out of the blue, drawing Laura's attention back to her. The woman's gaze was set on the horizon, directed south where somewhere in the distance Godric was indeed waiting for her return. Did she notice his presence despite the distance that was still between them?

"Yes, he is", Laura admitted slowly, and realized only now, that she'd been petting the paw that held her for quite some time already. When she cast a careful glance upwards to take a look at the bear that graciously provided warmth for her, she was met with a calm and content gaze and therefore kept running her gloves over the animals fur. It somehow felt soothing for her as well…

"You are close."

"I like to think that, yes."

"How come a girl like you wants to be with Death?", the woman asked, turning her head to face Laura and eye her with what seemed to be a blend of curiosity and concern.

"He is not _Death_ anymore – far from it", Laura explained with a sigh and reverted to stare into the coals again. Only two little pieces were still glimmering, but it was enough to keep her gaze locked on them. "He regrets what he's done in the past and he tries his best to make amends. Did you know that he was the Sheriff of Dallas? From what I heard he had a rather controversial policy that allowed humans in his area much more freedom and even protection from vampires, than in most."

"He w_as_?"

"Yes… He's been unseated after an ordeal with a radical vampire-hating group of idiots", Laura explained with a frown and had difficulties to suppress her anger when she thought back to that time. "Godric offered himself to end the ongoing hate although he knew, that they would probably burn him. He should've known that his death wouldn't solve anything – and he should've known that Eric wouldn't let him play the sacrificial lamb… I'm glad he's always there when Godric makes one of his more stupid decisions", she chuckled and thought back to her first encounter with the Viking, when he had still been searching for his maker and thought she'd be able to provide some kind of information.

"You're close to Eric as well..."

"Yes – and if you refuse to help me, we will probably grow much closer", Laura shrugged. Admitting their plans openly to the woman was a gamble, but somehow she had the feeling it would have the desired effect rather than backfire.

"You intend to allow him to turn you."

"_Godric_, yes. Eric offered as well – but as the bond I have with him already strained their relationship enough, I'd prefer Godric as a maker..."

"You have a blood bond with Eric?", Greta asked in surprise and her head whipped around to face Laura with lifted eyebrows. Her expression was probably as close to baffled as it would ever get then.

"Yes. It was a rather impulsive decision on both of our sides – he wanted to protect me and I wanted to prevent myself from another onslaught", Laura shrugged, "I wasn't aware what I was getting into at that time though. Had I known that it would drive a wedge between Godric and him, I surely hadn't accepted Eric's offer. Though his blood really helped with my headaches for some time..."

"I suppose you are in good hands then", Greta stated thoughtfully after she had been sitting quietly beside her for a while and stood up then. When she turned, she gestured Laura to follow her, who reluctantly complied. Cuddling against a bear was actually a more comfortable experience than she'd expected…

Greta started to get two of the stronger caribous to trot closer, and helped Laura climbing on the back of one of them, before she hopped on the other. The animals immediately started to head south as if they somehow _felt_ what the woman wanted them to do. It was frightening to think that someone had such complete control over another living being, but somehow Laura just _knew_, that Greta would never abuse her power…

When she first spotted Godric's silhouette, he was already standing there rigidly, as if he'd heard them approaching long ago. As they drew nearer she could see his wary glance, probably because of the company she was in, but tried not to think anything of it.

She was aware that Greta didn't like vampires – for whatever reason – but she didn't think she'd hurt Godric. The woman hadn't made the impression to be bearing a particular grunge against him.

But the first thing she said when they stopped in front of the man she loved, made Laura's blood run cold.

"Do you still want to die?"

It had been asked with such a casual tone, that it made Laura shudder and she cursed herself for ever trusting that woman with any information she had fed her with this last hour.

"No. Not any more", Godric answered calmly, but she could see how tense he was when his eyes scurried to her for a brief moment.

"A pity. I would have known the perfect punishment for you otherwise", Greta told him nonchalantly while she slid off her reindeer. Without any hurry she rounded it to step to Laura's side and held a supporting hand up to her, obviously offering to help her down.

"How can you say something like that?", Laura whispered in despair, shocked by how easily the woman had gone from threatening Godric's life to lending her a hand. Without answering at first, Greta grabbed one of Laura's gloved hands with one of hers, while her other made a motion that probably should have meant like _'come on!'_, which caused her to slip from her caribou as well and land on rather unsteady feet just beside her.

The woman wrapped an arm around her to steady her for a moment, but let go when she realized that Laura was able to stand on her own – and rather uncomfortable with their closeness.

"When the time comes and he dares to tell you about his past, you will know why he deserves punishment", she only told her in a matter-of-fact tone and turned towards Godric again.

"Being forced to live, no matter how resourceful your attempt to end your miserable existence – chaining you to _effective_ immortality would indeed have been the perfect punishment for you", she began in a rather cold voice, while she stepped closer towards Godric, who still stood where he'd been as if frozen into place and stared at the woman stoically. "It is excruciating for me as well. Still… I have been informed you intend to turn Laura?"

Godric seemed a bit startled by that and his eyes scurried questioning to Laura for a moment, who only shrugged sheepishly. "Indeed. This is the plan, should you refrain from helping her at least", he admitted reluctantly and eyed Greta with a wary glance.

"I like her. She should not have to suffer the hardships of being a creature of the night…", the woman stated seemingly absentmindedly and suddenly turned to face Laura again, grabbing her chin without warning. "Do you want to be a vampire? Do you want to crave blood and cause humans to suffer?", she asked blatantly and Laura's eyes widened in horror. All she could do to answer was shaking her head vigorously. But it wasn't such an easy decision…

"'_Forever_' may look attractive now, but you may fall out of love with him – what then? You would be restricted to a life in the darkness, fueled by the blood of the living", Greta pointed out harshly, and shook Laura's chin as if to pound sense into her.

It was a strange sensation, as Laura knew from experience that such a motion usually caused her additional pain. In fact her headache seemed to subside though and by the time then the woman let go of her again, sighing and shaking her head as if in defeat, the pain was gone completely.

Without another word Greta hopped onto the caribou Laura had been sitting on, which had still been waiting patiently beside them. When she lifted her head to take a glance at Godric again, her expression was stern.

"Before you do anything rash like turning her – come find me again. I may have another solution for you...", she offered, though it sounded more like an order.

"You are healed, by the way – think of it as repayment for your pleasant company", she informed Laura when she had urged the reindeer to turn on the spot and gave her a small smile before any hint of emotion suddenly left her face again. "Do not mention our encounter to Eric with even a single word. I do not wish to see what he became…"

"But-", Laura tried to reason, but was cut off immediately.

"No _'buts'_, child! I have been living here in peace for ten years now – I intend to keep it that way", she told her sternly and urged the caribou forward, the other one falling in step beside her. "Do not come looking for me again, unless you really intend to gain immortality, and trust me – this is not something anyone should wish for...", she shouted over her shoulder when she had already been a few steps away, and Laura could only nod while she waved her goodbye awkwardly, still not really sure if this whole encounter had been real or not.

"We will respect your wishes", Godric assured her firmly, and nodded in confirmation when Greta shot him a last piercing glance. The woman gave a nod in response and turned north again and as if she'd spurred the animals on somehow, they suddenly sprinted away, heading towards her camp again.

Laura slowly stepped beside Godric and both of them kept watching Greta's silhouette becoming smaller and smaller, until she wasn't visible any more.

"I don't think she meant it..."

Godric cast a questioning glance at her from the side. "You mean what she said about Eric?"

"Yes."

"I do not believe it either. We should still respect her request."

Laura couldn't help but frown at that prospect. "You sure? They were obviously close…", she pointed out carefully.

"They probably were – but I do not intend to incur her wrath, Laura", he reminded her slowly. "Maybe we will find a way to lead him into the right direction without actually telling him anything, but for now we should be happy that she helped us and let it go."

As Laura couldn't deny the truth of his words, she only nodded reluctantly and climbed on Godric's back, when he crouched before her. She wasn't sure if she would be able to let it go so easily though, and was already plotting her next steps while Godric sped through the tundra once more, returning them to the warmth and safety of the little plane waiting for them somewhere in the south.

* * *

**AN: **hey there – it's me again ;) I hope you liked the chapter and I didn't take too long ^^'

Now that this story is slowly coming to an end, I get a bit sentimental and want to take the time to thank everyone who read it – and even more so, those kind people who left me a few words, sometimes even repeatedly ;)  
Thanks to those who added the story to their favorites – or even me to their favorite writers (yeah – that actually happened *blush*) – I'm glad you liked it so much and I feel honored that some even like my writing style (which hopefully improved over the period of time I've been writing on this story).  
Also a bit thanks to everyone who is following the story or me as a writer – I really appreciate your interest and am glad that there are some people out there who actually read what I'm writing here ^^'

A big thanks especially to **sammiesealface, galwidanatitud, Tlynnson, himmelblauesBluetenblatt, PursuitOfHappiness00, daydreamer06980, Serena, downbelowgirl, Arenola **and** treewitch703 **for the motivating words they left for the previous chapter :) I love to read what you think about this story – thank's so much for keeping me posted ;)

The next update will probably be an epilogue and therefore mark the end of this story. I'm really glad you kept reading up to this point and hope you'll drop by to read the next and last chapter as well ;)

Thank's for reading - it's been a pleasure writing this with such a nice and supportive readership ;)  
~ Orange


	27. Like A Painting On The Wall

_..._

_That's why I'm singin', baby don't worry,  
'cause now I got your back  
And every time you feel like cryin',  
I'm gonna try and make you laugh_

_And if I can't, if it just hurts too bad,  
then we will wait for it to pass  
And I will keep you company  
through those days so long and black_

_[Bright Eyes – Bowl Of Oranges]_

_..._

"Remind me to keep an eye on her while we're at this man's house", her father muttered behind the palm of his hand. Laura had to chuckle when she noticed Eric darting a mischievous glance in their direction, before he concentrated on the traffic again, just as he should – he was their driver after all.

Together with the Viking she had picked her parents up at the airport and currently they were on their way back to his mansion. They had agreed that he'd have to remove their memories concerning its location, but other than that, they all intended to celebrate a totally normal Christmas; or as normal as it could be – with three Vampires (whereas two of which had nothing good to say about Christianity) and her formerly rather vampire-wary parents under one roof.

"You're aware that he can hear you Dad?", Laura reminded him with an amused tone, still just happy to spend the next few days with her parents again and let her head rest on his shoulder. It had only been two and a half weeks since Godric had asked her to come to Shreveport, because he'd found a trace of Greta, but Laura had still missed them – especially since she felt even closer to them after they'd talked things out. The thought of how things might have turned out had Godric not glamoured them, still nagged a bit at her, but she supposed their relationship would never have turned out the way it was now, had he reacted any other way…

"Of course- but I don't see a problem in that as long as _she_ doesn't hear me...", her father whispered and darted a meaningful glance to Laura's mother. She was sitting in the front beside Eric, deep in conversation with the Viking, telling him how much progress she'd been able to make with her research since he'd started to supply her with Vampire blood and how thankful she was for his help. Apparently she was absolutely oblivious to the fact that her husband and daughter were speaking about her behind her back...

"...I see what you're getting at – and I'll remind you; though I doubt that it'll be necessary", she whispered back with a smile and the wolfish grin her father gave her told her he knew what she'd been getting at.

"I love it when she's wearing that dress", he agreed, „It still fits like the first day I laid my eyes on her, almost 25 years ago." They fell silent again, listening to her mother's enthusiastic elaboration of her branch of science. Laura noticed that her dad had a fond smile on his lips whenever she glanced up at him, all the while until they finally arrived at Eric's house. It made her feel childishly happy to see how deeply in love her parents were after all those years they had already spent together. She just hoped she'd be just as happy with Godric, but only time would tell...

As Laura had expected, her parents were obviously surprised by the house in front of them, and probably a bit overwhelmed by its rather modern looking style in the middle of nowhere. They'd probably expected something a bit more modest or old fashioned – but they should've known better; she'd told them the man was a Viking...

"Welcome to my humble abode Mr. and Mrs. Freeman – make yourself at home", Eric told them, when he had opened the door and held it open for his guests to step in. Laura scurried in before her parents, to be the first one inside and hurriedly stepped out of her shoes and into the fluffy red slippers she'd bought with Pam about a week ago. Just when she'd heard Eric closing the door and activating the security system, the other two stepped beside her.

"Just pull off your shoes here – I got you some slippers just like mine the other day", she informed them with a grin and fetched a cloth bag she'd placed beside the shoe mat, before she extracted said slippers and handed them to her parents. When everyone had fluffy feet (even Eric, who had accepted the shoes with a heavy sigh and a nasty glare at Pam a few days prior) they made their way into the living room, where Pam still decorated the already much too overloaded Christmas tree. Godric was probably just in a crucial stage of dinner preparation, otherwise he would've been there to greet them by then.

"Wow – this is-... _wow_", her mother finally said after a few awkward moments of silence, obviously commenting on the tree she was staring at with big eyes. Laura wasn't entirely sure if it had been meant as a compliment, but according to the huge smirk on Pam's face, at least the female vampire interpreted it as such.

"Thanks", she said in her usual, smug voice and finally (finally!) put the decorations away that (miraculously) hadn't yet found their way onto the tree, before she strode towards them. "My name is Pamela Swynford De Beaufort. Welcome to our home – I hope you'll enjoy your stay in Shreveport!", she introduced herself when she'd come to stand in front of them and offered her hand to Laura's father.

"I thought it wasn't common for vampires to shake hands?", he stated a bit surprised, but accepted the hand nonetheless. Polite as always, he even bent forward to place a kiss on the back of Pam's hand, which she allowed with a lopsided smirk.

"You're right that it's not common among vampires, but we usually adapt our habits to our company – and it's been a while since I had the pleasure to meet such a gentleman", the female vampire informed them and turned to Laura's mother to repeat the gesture – minus hand kiss of course.

"I'll just flit to the kitchen to see where-", Laura started, but stopped mid sentence, when she felt the telltale wisp of air announcing the approach of a vampire at high-speed, only seconds before two cool hands settled on her shoulders and her lips involuntary curved into a smile.

"Please excuse my belated arrival – I was preoccupied with your dinner", he politely explained and continued before anyone had the time to comment on that remark. "My name is Godric DeGaule – I'm honored to meet you in person, Mr. and Mrs. Freeman." The hands on Laura's shoulders disappeared for a moment, only one returning, while the other greeted first her father, then her mother.

"Laura told us we already met before – but unfortunately I can't remember anything about that encounter", her Dad pointed out, sounding a bit sheepish, "I apologize for whatever we did back then – I hope you can forgive us. I can see now what a positive influence you have on our daughter. She looks much livelier since she's back from your trip to Europe – and now that the differences between you are obviously settled again, I'd even go so far as to call her mood radiant!"

When Laura glanced up at Godric over her shoulder, she couldn't help but smile when she saw his startled expression. He'd made an effort to show his emotions more openly in her presence and she was so glad to finally be able to gauge his feelings and thoughts more properly, but she wouldn't have thought that he'd allow himself to relax like that in front of – for him – strangers.

"There is no need for forgiveness – I can hardly blame you for something you cannot even recall", Godric pointed out, his calm deep voice caressing Laura's ears in a way that she had to make an effort not to unconsciously close her eyes. She wondered briefly if her parents felt the same, if his soothing tone affected them just as much, but she quickly dismissed the idea – it was disturbing to complete that train of thought...

"I'm glad you feel that way", her mother noted and heaved a relieved sigh, "and please, just call us Charlotte and Walter – you three have done so much for Laura, I think it's high time we're on first name basis!"

"Well, some of us already are", Eric remarked with a grin, causing her mother to giggle (yes, _giggle_ – like a teenage girl and Laura hoped the ground would just open up and swallow her whole...).

"This is fine with me, if you call me just Godric in return – I come from a time when last names were not overly common anyway", Godric accepted the offer with a small smile and a nod.

"And of course you can just call me Pam as well", the female vampire tossed in and taking a glance at the paper bag her father was still holding, she continued, "I couldn't help but notice that you didn't leave this bag with the rest of your luggage – I suppose it contains presents? We've decided to gather all under the tree – you can just place it there!"

She gestured to said tree (as if anyone could've missed it…) and had her arm already linked with Laura's dad, ready to drag him with her, when he stopped her actions with the low rumble of his chuckle.

"I completely forgot about that – I'm sorry, we're horrible guests", he admitted with an apologetic smile and reached into the bag to produce... a bag of banked blood?! "Normally we would've brought a nice bottle of wine, but as you'd hardly be able to drink it, we thought this was the right thing to go with?" He looked a bit uncertain around himself. "It felt wrong to just bring _'True Blood'_... I don't know – if it was a stupid-"

"No, this is just fine – you're really a gentleman", Pamela practically purred and whisked the paper bag from her father's fingers, "I'll just place them in the fridge."

Just when she'd disappeared Eric gestured to the big couch in the center of the room. "Please take your seat – I'll just fetch something to drink. Is champagne as aperitive okay?"

"Champagne is always _'okay'_, Eric", her mother laughed while she headed to the sofa and took a seat beside her already sitting husband. The Viking flashed them a smile and nodded before he disappeared as well.

"I am afraid I have to return to the kitchen – otherwise you probably will not enjoy your dinner", Godric sighed, regarding Laura's parents with an apologetic glance.

"So you're really cooking tonight's meal?", her father asked in disbelief, his slightly skeptical expression betraying that he doubted that anything tasty would end on their plates that night.

"He's a damn good cook!", Laura immediately felt the need to defend the vampire beside her, "He may not be able to taste it, but his nose helps him to know which ingredients harmonize best. Trust me – you'll be surprised how wonderful it'll taste!"

"Now you're exaggerating a bit _mo ghràidh_", Godric muttered with a faint smile but gently squeezed her hand as if to tell her a silent _'thanks'_. She could've sworn she heard her mother stage-whisper something like _"They already have pet names for each other – how cute!"_ and rolled her eyes in slight annoyance. The vampire beside her only chuckled and pecked her on the cheek, before he vanished with a wisp of air. Standing alone in the middle of the room, Laura decided to make herself comfortable as well and made her way towards the couch.

"They're really very nice people", her mother stated while her eyes roamed about the room, certainly making a mental list of the things she'd decorate their own house with soon and Laura just nodded with a smile, before she flopped down on the sofa beside her father.

"I'm so glad I met them – I don't know where I'd be without them", she replied honestly and just then Pam and Eric entered the room with a bottle of Champagne, and three glasses.

"Awww – we're just as glad to have you here with us Tiny!", Eric informed her in a singsong voice, the annoying nickname causing her to roll her eyes, but she still couldn't contain a smile. At least he refrained from calling her _'darling'_ or – even worse – _'honey pie'_ as long as he knew that Godric was within earshot…

"We can't all be hulks", she retorted and couldn't help but stick her tongue out at him.

"Now, now – _behave_ children!", Pam demanded with a much too strict voice to be taken seriously, the almost fond smile on her usually only smirking lips making it even harder.

„Won't you drink anything?", Laura's father asked, and gestured to the glasses – the three of them.

„Oh – we don't need much, and we've already had our meal for the night", Eric assured him with a polite smile and seated his impressive frame gracefully in one of the armchairs opposite the couch after he had poured his guests the champagne. Laura had the impression he was a bit stiff, but she was probably just reading too much into his behavior.

„But if you're offering…?", Pam asked sweetly and was biting suggestively on her bottom lip, while she smirked at Laura's dad with a meaningful glance. The man was obviously taken aback – if his slack jaw was anything to go by – and Laura would probably have chuckled, hadn't Eric cut in with a harsh tone.

„Stop it, Pamela!"

The Viking was glaring at his progeny with a reprimanding look and she visibly shrunk on her chair with her head ducked in a submissive stance. „Don't mind her – she obviously needs to polish her manners", he told Laura's father and his voice almost sounded like a purr now, in total contrast to his former hiss.

„I'm sure it was just a joke, Eric", her mother tried to calm the waves and darted an uncertain glance in her husband's and daughter's direction, as if to ask for support.

„Yeah – and even if it wasn't, it was just a simple question", Laura pointed out, eyeing Eric with a concerned frown. The Viking looked briefly at her but quickly averted his glance to her mother again. Just when he opened his mouth to reply something, Pam leant over to him from her armchair and rested her temple on his shoulder, her hands softly curling around his biceps.

„My maker is just looking out for me – in another company my behavior may have cost me my teeth, or even a few months in a silver coffin", she defended him with an almost sheepish glance. „I shouldn't have put you on the spot like that – I'm sorry Walter."

The addressed man only blinked in surprise and quickly pointed out that no harm was done. Fortunately the conversation proceeded a bit more relaxed and soon Laura found herself snuggled against her fathers side while her mother was shown to the bathroom by Pam.

„I have to say your home is really impressive", he tried to make polite conversation while the two most talkative persons were absent. Laura could've rolled her eyes at the direction this was without a doubt heading, but she was just happy that her father even made the effort to keep talking.

„You are? I've been to your home once or twice and it is rather impressive as well – and you didn't have centuries to accumulate the necessary money", the Viking countered with a lopsided grin, „As far as I'm informed you inherited some of your fathers wealth, but most of it found it's way into your possession only recently."

„You did your homework."

„Just like you, I suppose."

„Unfortunately there wasn't much to dig up", her father admitted with a grin, „Of course there is Fangtasia and its commercial account, but other than that I wasn't able to find any investments or registry records in your name. Neither here nor anywhere else – not even in Sweden!"

When Eric quirked a questioning eyebrow, Laura ducked her head guiltily. „I told him about our stay at your house", Laura explained sheepishly and gave him an apologetic grin. The viking just chuckled and looked up when Pam entered the room again, slowly making her way towards the armchair she'd sat in.

„Charlotte wanted to – _‚look a bit around on her own'_", she informed them with a smirk and marked the quote with the crooking of her fingers in the air. A meaningful glance towards her maker however, told Laura that there was probably something else going on and when Eric suddenly started to smirk like a lunatic, she was certain there was something cooking…

„I'd never have thought anyone would ever dare to give him _The Talk_", he remarked and if his strange expression was anything to go by, he was probably struggling to keep from laughing.

„Laura has to have got her guts from someone", Pam pointed out and now it was official – they had lost Laura completely.

„What the hell are you talking about?", she demanded to know and forced herself to let go of her father, to straighten up in her spot. Pam only cocked an eyebrow and was obviously too amused by her cluelessness to offer any explanation. The Viking fortunately had mercy with her though.

„Your mother is currently in the kitchen – informing Godric about the consequences he has to face, if he ever fails to cherish you as you deserve to be cherished, or disrespects you in any kind of way", he informed her with a grin, "I wish I could see this..."

"What?!", Laura exclaimed dumbstruck and jumped up from her seat while her father simultaneously grumbled something along the lines of "damn – this woman!" and "that wasn't what we agreed upon!" and seemed to have the same in mind as her: to get to the kitchen as soon as humanly possible.

Without a word she grabbed his arm and pulled him along while she made her way into the direction they could already faintly hear her mother's voice from. Luckily the kitchen wasn't situated all too far from the living room, so her mother had probably not come too far before Laura barged in with her father in tow with an irritated "what's going on here?!"

Her mother seemed a bit taken aback by their unexpected company, but at least that took the wind out of her sails and caused her to stop lecturing Godric for whatever the hell exactly...

"Your mother just informed me how much she loves you and reminded me to always treat you respectfully", Godric offered helpfully, an almost amused smile playing around his lips. Thank _God_ – he wasn't angry because of her mother's overprotectiveness...

"Well, in essence… yeah", her mother agreed and just shrugged sheepishly when she met her dad's reprimanding glare.

"As if he'd needed that input – Godric is a perfect gentleman", she informed them, still a bit irritated and stepped beside her vampire to give him a quick peck on the cheek.

"What was that for?", he asked with a small smile and tilted his head slightly to the side, looking down at her in mild surprise.

"Do I need a reason?", she asked a bit baffled but gave in and shrugged her shoulders. "For being you I guess? You could have reacted differently – but you didn't and I'm grateful for that."

He just hummed in acknowledgement and Laura turned her attention back to her parents who where talking to each other in hushed voices, her father apparently still not exactly amused by her mother's actions, if his grim expression was anything to go by.

"I guess we should head back to the living room – we're mixing up Godric's schedule", Laura informed the both of them bluntly and stepped between her parents, grabbing each of them by the arm before she headed back to where they'd come from, mouthing a "sorry" to her vampire, before she stepped through the kitchen door.

"Well – you're a spoilsport Tiny", Eric remarked upon their arrival in the living room, which Laura only acknowledged by sticking out her tongue at him.

With Pam and her mom back in the picture, the conversation flowed seemingly effortlessly and Laura resumed her comfortable position beside her father once more.

When Gordic asked them to come to the dining room about half an hour later, Laura noted that her mother tried to choke a surprised gasp. If it was because of the many deliciously smelling dishes littered upon the table, or because the room had been excessively decorated by Pam (she probably felt the need to make up for all the years Eric had forbidden her to do so), she didn't know – it was probably a mix of both.

Dinner itself was a slightly awkward affair – Laura was used to vampires watching her eat by then, but her parens obviously weren't and it was easy to see that it made them feel slightly uncomfortable. But just as in the living room, Pam kept the conversation flowing and even Godric made an effort to take part of it. By the time the dessert was served Laura's parents had both vowed for several times already, that they'd never doubt Godric's cooking skills ever again.

For obvious reasons, they had decided to move the unpacking of the presents up to after dinner, which is why they gathered under the horrendous Christmas tree, feeling almost uncomfortably filled with the delicious food Godric had prepared for them – which was probably the reason why Pam was the first to hand out her presents.

Eric – in his wild Viking manner – made short work with the wrap and couldn't suppress a grin when he found a golden Viking helmet inside. There was a chain attached to it, probably to hang it somewhere and as Pam had often criticized the fact that his Corvette lacked a good luck charm on the rear mirror, Laura had already an idea where it would end up.

As Godric had forbidden both other vampires to get anything for him, that left only Laura, who received some sort of rolled up document, only kept together by a red strap. Unable to tame her curiosity, she immediately opened the ribbon and unrolled the paper to see what she'd written on it – and for a moment all she was able to do was blink disbelievingly.

There – in black and white – it said that she, Laura Freeman, was owner of a fashion company with a float 200 000 $. Pam and Eric were listed as partners, Eric as financial manager while Pam would be head of marketing.

"Are- are you serious?!", she stuttered disbelievingly and looked up at the both of them.

"Well, of course Tiny", the Viking grinned, "I have a feeling that this will be a good investment and my intuition when it comes to money seldom betrays me."

"You mentioned you wanted to enroll in some sort of fashion school in Dallas? Forget that! You don't need a school – you just need someone who knows how to run a business and sell your product", Pam interjected before a smirk appeared on her lips and she pointed a thumb at the Viking beside her, "and we happen to have experience with that!"

"But of course it's no obligation – it's merely an offer", Eric informed her with a shrug, his face almost bored, as if he couldn't care less one way or another, "We're sure that you could become pretty famous in the fashion industry though – if you wanted that, that is."

Laura just stared at her parents as if to ask for their opinion, but realized that they weren't in the picture yet and handed the document she'd received from Pam, to her father. His eyes immediately skimmed over the written words and widened a fraction – probably when he saw the amount of money they intended to invest in the… _project_ (she couldn't bring herself to name it anything else yet), but other than that he was able to maintain a pokerface. Her mother on the other hand – who had read the document over his shoulder – seemed pretty shocked, if her open mouth and wide eyes were anything to go by.

"Well Laura – this seems to be a once in a lifetime opportunity. The only question is: Will I be able to get my next suit there as well – or are you planning on concentrating on female customers?", her father asked when he finally looked up from the document. His serious expression left Laura speechless for a moment, but when she finally had been able to process his question she could only stare at him in disbelieve.

„So you think I should do it? You don't think it's a bit fast? I don't even have any qualification to speak of!", she pointed out, her eyes hopping from her father to her mother and back.

„That's really not true! You've been tailoring your own clothes for years now – and the dress you sew for me last christmas is one of my favorites", her mother pointed out with a reassuring smile – obviously already past her first shock. Laura heard her father mutter something like '_one of mine as well…'_ before he darted a meaningful glance at his wife who playfully boxed his shoulder and told him to shut up.

„Of course you still can go to that fashion school, like you planned to. The offer stands, no matter if you accept it now or in however many years it'll take you to be ready", Eric intercepted, obviously trying to calm Laura down again, „We didn't want to upset you. It's just a chance we thought you should have – and we're here. We'd help you. You wouldn't have to do it alone – in fact you can completely concentrate on the creative part alone, if that is what you want – we'd take care of anything else."

Laura nodded mutely and bit on her lip for a second. „I'll have to think about it – but thank you! I'm sorry I reacted like that – I was just a bit shocked", she pointed out and glanced forlornly at the document her father had handed her back a few moments before, „This is just so much money…"

„Do not worry about the money _mo ghràidh_ – we had a lot of time to accumulate it. Now seems to be a good time to spend some of it – and trust me: this amount is _nothing_ for Eric", Godric suddenly spoke up as well and the cool hand rubbing circles over her back immediately managed to calm her down a bit.

"I think it's time for our present", her mother stated in a rather obvious attempt to change the topic and tugged on her dad's sleeve, "You have it, right?"

Laura's father just nodded and slipped his hand in his pocket, retrieving a key with what looked like a mini guitar as pendant. "We've been to your grandmother's apartment recently and well... it's a beautiful flat but it's a waste if nobody's living there, so we thought it would be a good idea to give it to you", he told her with a nonchalant shrug and tingled with the keys in his fingers, "You can either live there yourself or rent it out – it's up to you now. It's yours – your Gran would've wanted it that way..."

Laura stared baffled at the keys still dangling in front of her face, only now realizing that she knew their shapes, that she'd used them on a daily basis a while back.

"Are you serious?!"

"Is that you default response to receiving gifts now?", Eric asked dryly and cocked an eyebrow at her, which she only answered with an annoyed glare. She was pretty sure the question was pretty justified, considering how opposed her parents had been to her staying there only a few months ago...

"Yes – we're serious. We are aware that this is a 180 to our previous stance on that matter – but honestly, we can't really remember anything of that and also couldn't come up with a logical reason why not", her mother explained with a thoughtful expression and gave her a small smile. "We're aware that you'd probably want to stay in Dallas with your boyfriend now – is that the right term? – but even if you plan to live with him in his house, it can't hurt to have a place to turn back to for a few days, should there ever be trouble in paradise..."

Laura could feel tears forming in her eyes but she just couldn't help it. Her grandmother had been one of the most important people in her life and the fact that she'll have the right to enter the place she'd lived in for so long whenever she wanted, meant the world to her. Everything in the apartment wore her signature and reminded her of the kind and understanding person she'd loved so much. It was reassuring to know that even if her gran wasn't with her in person anymore, she'd still left so much behind that would always remind Laura of her.

"Thanks Mom, Dad", she managed to choke out between soft sobs, "You have no idea how much this means to me!" She had no idea when she'd stepped towards them, but she found herself in her fathers strong arms the next moment, her mothers gentle hand rubbing comfortingly over her back.

"It's the right thing to do – and like your father said: your Gran would've wanted it that way", the woman whispered in her ear, causing Laura to sob pathetically.

They stayed like that for several minutes, and Laura was aware that at least two vampires where eying her skeptically – but after a while she fortunately managed to get a hold of herself again.

"I believe it is my turn now", Godric announced when Laura had finally gotten rid of the last few tears and wiggled herself out of her father's embrace. He was holding a small box that looked suspiciously as if it contained some sort of jewelry, his eyes studying her.

"Godric – I thought we wouldn't do this! You said it was a silly custom!", she reminded him with a frown and watched as his lips moved to form a lopsided grin.

"I know for a fact that you have something for me, regardless – it would be quite rude not to have anything for you, would it not?"

One of his eyebrows was cocked in a challenging manner now and Laura could only huff in defeat when she reached for the box. It wasn't wrapped, so she made to open it without hesitation. When her eyes fell on the three pedants and the simple necklace she first didn't think much about it, other than _'thank goodness- it doesn't look _too_ expensive!'_. But when she realized that each of them was apparently a little vial she looked up at the vampire with questioning eyes.

"The silver one contains my blood. The reddish Eric's and the blueish Pamela's. Should you ever be in trouble and no one of us is there to help you in person, drink at least one of them", he instructed and continued with a small frown, "I hope it will not be needed, but should you have been harmed, it would even be wise to drink all three. It accelerates the healing process if the blood comes from more than just one vampire, though mine should still be the most effective."

Laura stared at him for a few moments, took a brief glance at the pedants and looked up at him again with a slightly confused expression. "Are you sure you want me to drink Eric's and Pam's blood? I mean – what about the bloodbonds?", she reminded him and kept a keen eye on his reaction, though he didn't seem fazed in the least.

"Your wellbeing has the highest priority – if that means you need to form a bloodbond with my son and/or grandchild, I will gladly accept it", he explained patiently and the small smile appearing around his lips assured her to accept his present without further questions.

"Thank you, Godric – and Eric and Pam!", she told them and briefly averted her gaze to make eye-contact with the other two vampires. "I'm really lucky that you all look out for me that much – thank you!"

"Don't mention it", Eric just muttered and if she hadn't known better, she would've thought he almost looked a bit embarrassed. Pam on the other hand only winked at her and showed a self-satisfied smirk.

"I believe it's my turn now", Laura realized and quickly hurried to get the presents she'd placed under the tree earlier. The biggest parcel was for Pam, who immediately unwrapped her gift and Laura knew it had been the right thing to give her, when the woman couldn't contain a girlish squeal.

"This one's like the dress we saw in Paris!", she exclaimed excitedly and inspected the cloth closely, „Just without this hideous pattern – thanks so much Laura!"

„I'm glad you like it – I came as close to the original design as possible, but I could only find a handful of pictures on the internet", Laura explained with a somewhat sheepish shrug, but happily accepted the hug she was pulled into. She'd seldom seen Pam so affectionate and it made her feel stupidly proud, for causing such an OOC move.

When the woman had let go of her again, her attention still concentrated on the dress in her hands, Laura handed the next gift over. Just like the last time it didn't look like much, but she hoped he'd like it anyway. Eric carefully unwrapped it – in total contrast to his earlier eagerness – and frowned at the unlabeled CD case in his hands.

"What's that Tiny?", he asked slightly confused, "Blackmail material?"

She couldn't help but give him an incredulous glare at that comment. Why would she give him blackmail material (of whichever nature...) as a Christmas gift?!

"_Really_ Eric?", she asked wryly and cocked an eyebrow at him, "It's a CD – so take an educated guess."

"Well – it could be data of any kind – documents, pictures, videos, music-"

"Right!", she stopped him when he'd finally guessed right, "It's music. You said you wanted to hear me sing but I never got around to do so – so I thought I'd give you this. I didn't know which music you liked so I just covered some songs I like at the moment – I hope you don't mind..."

The Viking just stared at her for a few seconds, then his eyebrows furrowed slightly and his gaze dropped to the CD in his hand. When he looked up again a moment later he wore a faint smile and inclined his head. "Thanks – I'm looking forward to listen to it later", he assured her. Glad that he accepted the gift without a fuss she turned to Godric with a small smile.

"I don't know how you knew, but I _do_ have a little something for you as well", she told him, to which he only hummed in response, his lips twitching upwards at the edges just a notch, "Do you already know what it is?"

Eying the vampire in front of her with a slight frown she waited for his answer, but when he shook his head and told her he'd merely found the box between her clothes (she'd put it in her underwear drawer – why the hell he'd looked in there was beyond her; they didn't _share_ it...). Fortunately he'd listened to the little post it she'd put on the lid, telling Godric specifically not to open it (with several ! For emphasis) – just in case – so he was still oblivious when she handed him the neatly wrapped parcel.

He gave her a questioning look as if to ask if he was allowed to open it now and she couldn't help but chuckle at how adorable he acted – a 2000-something year old vampire making sure he had permission to open a gift. "Of _course_ – it's yours, so open it whenever you feel like it", she assured him and just when she'd closed her mouth again she heard paper being ripped and the next moment the jewelry box lay opened in Godric's palm.

By the puzzled look on his face he had no idea what he was looking at though. "I am sorry _mo ghràidh_, but you will have to tell me how to wear this", he stated in a confused tone – if Laura wasn't completely mistaken he even sounded a bit embarrassed – and took the gift out of the box to inspect it more closely. "Is it a ring? – or a necklace?"

Laura chuckled lightly and stepped a bit closer to reach for the piece in his hand and open the lid of the "ring". The bottom was made of stainless steel – as she was 100% sure that Godric had no problems with that sort of metal, after watching him handle all those pots and knifes in the kitchen for the past several months – while the walls encircling it were of artificial resin and see-through. The case was formed especially to accommodate a ring and a clasp on the lid would ensure that it couldn't drop out on accident. It was meant for the very ring that was most important to Godric, but he was unable to wear because it was made of silver.

It had been a pain to get him to hand it to her for a day without feeding him too much information or lying to hi, but she was glad she'd managed it, because the result looked nicer than she thought it would. The jeweler she'd asked to craft it had fortunately only needed it for a few minutes to make an imprint and handed it back immediately after he'd polished it clean again. Godirc had given her a strange look when she gave it back in the evening, but he didn't question her (which she was quite thankful for).

As Laura kept a close eye on Godric's reaction, the subtile lift of his eyebrows didn't go unnoticed by her and she knew he already had an idea, now that she showed him how to open his gift. "This is why you needed the ring – and why it smelled of silver polish when you handed it back", he concluded and his eyes darted from the pendant in his hand to her face. "You made this so I can wear it!"

Laura sheepishly scratched the back of her head and chuckled. "Yes and no – I didn't make it myself, I have no experience with working with these materials so it wouldn't look nearly as good if I did ", she pointed out and shrugged, "But yes – the idea was to make this, so you can wear your mother's ring. I'm still stunned that you didn't loose it over all this time with no real means to keep it on your body..."

"Well – it is important to me", he stated softly and gave her a small smile before he reached into the pocket of his trousers to fish said ring out. As always it was only wrapped in a handkerchief, until he carefully placed it in the case and closed the lid, making sure the clasp was closed as well. "Would you help me Laura?", he asked and gestured to his neck, so she immediately understood and closed the necklace in his neck.

"Why didn't I have that idea?", she heard Eric's slightly irritated grumble in the background, but was too happy seeing Godric's very pleased expression as he examined the ring inside the case while already wearing it, to react to it.

"Thank you Laura – I really appreciate this gift", he told her and grabbed her hand to gently squeeze it. "But I think it is high time for the last present, is it not?", he asked and tilted his head to the side while a small grin emerged around his lips.

Realizing that he was referring to the pictures she had for her parents, her eyes lit up once more and she eagerly nodded before she scurried over to the tree again, to fetch a simple cardboard tube with a ribbon around it.

"This is for the both of you – it's not much but I'm sure you'll love it!", Laura grinned when she handed it to them. "But I have to admit it was Eric's idea... Well hurry up, open it!"

Her parents regarded each other with a slightly confused look, but then her mother shrugged and opened the top of the tube without further ado. Her slim hands reached into it and pulled two MRT pictures out, which caused her, as well as her father to frown almost immediately.

"Laura, what-", her father was about to ask, but her mother had already opened one of the sheets and was studying them, drawing his attention to the pictures as well.

"Who's head is this – it seems to be completely normal and healthy", her mother asked after she had inspected the second scan as well, her weary glance returning to Laura's face.

"It's mine, mom – Eric made me do the scans last week, just to make sure it worked", Laura informed her with a huge grin, "Godric found the woman he'd been looking for and she really helped me – I'm healed! I won't be dying anytime soon – at least not because of a brain tumor!"

Again her parents exchanged confused looks and when they faced her again her father asked, "Are you serious? – this isn't something to joke about!"

Laura only snorted. "As if I wouldn't know that –_ I_ was the one dying", she reminded him dryly, "and of course I'm serious! I'm healed – and you hold the evidence for that in your hands!"

And just like that the almost cheerful facade both of them had put up until now crumbled down in a flash. Before Laura knew it, her mother had flung her arms around her and sobbed into her shoulder, babbling some unintelligible none sense. The only thing she was able to understands were snippets about _'not the last time we celebrate Christmas together'_. Her attention briefly shifted to her father when he ruffled her hair affectionately, and she noted with some shock that he had silent tears running down his cheeks as well. Had she known this information would affect them like that, she'd told them another time – and in private. Just because Laura had no problem with three vampires seeing her cry anymore, didn't mean her parents felt the same...

"It's okay mom – I'll still be here for a while. You won't get rid of me so easily", she assured her mother with a small chuckle and rubbed her back soothingly until she'd put herself together again.

"I'm sorry I lost control like that – you must think I'm pathetic...", she stated when she finally let go of Laura, looking embarrassed in the vampires direction.

"No – we think you must love your daughter very much", Eric stated calmly and after a hesitant pause he continued softly, "And I know the feeling of possibly loosing someone who means the world to me – it's impossible to keep control in such a situation..."

"We were very concerned for Laura as well – and _we_ didn't know her for her whole life", Pam put in with a small sincere smile – which was a rather rare expression for her, "We can only imagine how it must've felt for the people who have been close to her for such a long time."

"Thanks for being so understanding – and for caring so much for Laura", her father muttered while he handed his wife a handkerchief. "She wouldn't have anything to laugh about, if it weren't for you...", he muttered while his eyes found Godric's and he inclined his head in a thankful manner.

"I suppose her state of health would not have stopped her from seeing and appreciating the beauty in life, so I like to think that she would've laughed until the end regardless', the obviously addressed vampire pointed out, while Laura could only roll her eyes at the way they spoke about her as if she weren't present at all.

"There's no use in thinking about such things now", she interrupted before this conversation could've turned any gloomier, "I'll live now – so let's celebrate that with some more of that Champagne!"

"… technically you shouldn't even drink yet", her mother pointed out in a careful tone, when she'd regained her composure.

"Don't be such a killjoy!", Laura whined, which only earned her amused chuckles from anyone around, but when Eric later handed her another glass of the drink she had requested, nobody objected and they sat talking animatedly in the living room until four o'clock in the morning (which was pretty late for her parents).

When Laura went to bed that morning – only two hours later – she fell asleep which a content smile on her face and cool arms wrapped protectively around her body.

Life couldn't have turned out much better. A pretty beautiful painting on the wall indeed...

* * *

**AN:** Here is the long awaited last chapter. Sorry that it took me so long - I kind of delved into other fandoms recently and also got a job, so I didn't have much time either...

I hope you liked how everything turned out and maybe I'll write a spinoff/sequel with Eric and Greta as main characters but if and when that will happen is still unclear ^^'

Thanks to everyone who ever reviewed this story or added it to their favorites - I really appreciate it. I'm sorry that I didn't take the time to answer the ones I received since the last chapter, but as I already mentioned - I'm pretty short on time at the moment :/ But I'll try to get back to it later!

As always, thanks for reading and sticking to this story for so long - it was a pleasure writing it with all the lovely feedback I received from you guys!

~ Orange


End file.
